Kingdom Come
by ryan merrick
Summary: Ranma goes on a mission to save the worlds from darkness. But how far would he go to do that? Will his relationship with Akane be repaired again after a fight? (post-Vol. 38 and KH canon, animexFinal Fantasy crossover) NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Prologue: The Beginning of What?

Note: This is my first ever fanfiction entry. Ranma 1/2, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and others belong to ff. respectively: Rumiko Takahashi. Tetsuya Nomura, Squaresoft and so on. Do not sue me since I honestly have no money.  
  
The dialogue below is based on the opening of the Kingdom Hearts game. If you think the Disney characters will appear in this story, you are sadly mistaken. The story will begin, as I said, will take place at the start. But there will be changes afterwards. If any of the characters are OOC, please inform me. If I made a mistake, also inform me. Reviews are accepted (I think).  
  
Prologue: The Beginning of What?  
  
Open your eyes.  
  
Don't be afraid.  
  
Do you fear everything?  
  
You are special.  
  
Step into the world of nothingness.  
  
.into the world of power and light.  
  
There is much to choose.  
  
Choices that will make you and break you.  
  
I fear for you.  
  
Choices that will build your destiny.  
  
Your journey...your journey may have begun.  
  
You think you know who you are, what to do, expecting what's to come.  
  
You haven't even begun.  
  
Somewhere out there, you will face life itself.  
  
You are incomplete.  
  
It will come to you.  
  
It will eat your soul...becoming one of them.  
  
But don't worry.  
  
I'll protect you this time.  
  
You're not alone on this.  
  
When the day comes, they'll all abandon you.  
  
You're not alone on this.  
  
We're in this together. Right?  
  
Open your heart.  
  
Free your mind

Kindle a vow from dreams, my children,

There are no cradles.

Kindle a vow from dreams, children of fate

Let not dreams go away.

Get up.

Go find the garden of truth.

With flaming truth

Burn away the evils of the world.

With flaming truth

Set fire to the shadows of the world.

Farewell, children

On these fateful days...

* * *

???: Huh?  
  
Everything was black. I was floating in the middle of nowhere. Everything was enveloped with darkness. Suddenly, I felt as if I was dragged down below. Strange things first: why am I here? Where exactly am I? The darkness quickly began to disappear as I descend below.  
  
Going where? Beats the hell out of me.  
  
???: Hey you.  
  
Hearing the voice, I opened my eyes. All of the sudden I was in a beach. No, it was more of an island. It was daylight. The sun is shining brightly. The air is soothing. It could've been the perfect day to relax or go to a beach. It could've been the perfect day to.but, why do I have this feeling of discomfort and anxiety at the same time? As I gather my senses, I looked up to see someone in front of me. He was standing in the waters, facing itself. To describe him personally, his hair was brown, tall; he was wearing a black jacket and black pants. Heck, he's wearing everything black. Just as he was about to face me, a tidal wave is coming down for a crash. Everything was vague. Next thing I knew I was in my cursed form and floating underwater.  
  
I saw the man again this time he lends his hand; it's as if he was asking me to come with him. I managed to see his face. He was young, probably older than me. But what strikes me the most is his face. There's a scar in his right cheek. His eyes indicate that he was involved in a war. Judging from that description, I was torn between being curious on what happened to him and not involving any more mess which I endured in my young so-called life. As I was about to approach him, I was led away into the surface. I tried to fight back but the forces were too damn strong. Right before we were separated, he gave a smirk. Something tells me he knows something. Like how to get the hell out of here.  
  
I rose from the water and surprisingly it was sunset. And still on the island. Stuck. Hungry. And will kill for food. I mean it.  
  
???: Hey, wait up!  
  
???: Damn, you're too slow!  
  
???: Shut up!  
  
??? : You guys are excited huh?  
  
I heard those words as soon as I got up. I quickly saw three kids in very peculiar clothing. The taller boy had silver hair, wore a yellow shirt and blue pants. His look is fierce but he acts more like the big brother of the group. The next one is a girl with short red-brown hair. A white tank-top and a mini skirt, I'll admit while she's kinda pretty, she's not my type. I don't date underage girls (sadly they forcefully want to date me, I think). She reminds me of her. Lastly, a boy with brown spiky hair, with a hood. There was something about him I couldn't figure it out. Is that the guy I met earlier? If so, how was this possible?  
  
???: Excuse me.  
  
???: Huh?  
  
???: You okay, miss?  
  
???: (They didn't know about this so.) Yeah, I'm okay. All wet and possibly tired.  
  
They snickered at that remark. I must have been a comic genius. As if.  
  
???: Uh, where am I?  
  
???: You're in Destiny Island.  
  
???: I'm in the what-what?  
  
???: (laughs) You're in Destiny Island, silly. Don't tell me you're lost and swam your way here. Are you?  
  
???: Well, you could say that. You just answered your own question.  
  
The four of us then walked along the beach. The beach somehow reminded me of Togenkyo. Clean, quiet and at the same time lively. No pirates, so far.  
  
???: (nervously) So, uh, what's, uh, you're name?  
  
???: (jokingly) I think you like her!  
  
???: Shut up! So not true!  
  
???: Yeah right. So, what's your name?  
  
???: Now who's the one who's liking her?  
  
Why the hell did I blush? As if I like the two now-bickering boys. They're kinda cute.oh fart! What the hell did I just said?  
  
???: Ok you guys stop it. (She waits for them to stop, but has enough of it at the last straw) Stop it or I'll break your necks and I'll travel alone!  
  
???: Travel? Where are you going?  
  
???: Oh, you see. We were kinda bored here. So I decided that the three of us should go on a journey.  
  
???: (surprised) YOU? Please, I was the one who planned everything!  
  
???: Okaaaay. Where exactly ARE we going? Don't tell me we're leaving without an exact destination.  
  
The boy with brown hair was silent with embarrassment. I covered my mouth to contain my laughter. He sure reminds me of someone all right.  
  
???: What's so funny? Are you making fun of me?  
  
???: Sorry. You remind me of someone I know. Before I forget, let me introduce myself. I'm Ranma Saotome.  
  
???: Ranma, eh? I'm-  
  
???: Ohmigod! (points out at the sky) What's that?  
  
We looked up into the sky. It was either a meteor shower or falling star, I don't know. But what shocked me was the body falling into the sea. What's even more shocking? That body is me, only in my real form. This couldn't get any weirder.  
  
???: RANMA!  
  
RANMA: Huh?  
  
I don't know what exactly happened. But I remember falling down into the water. The last thing I saw as I was descended into the deep was the three kids. I didn't get their names but my gut tells me that we would meet again. As I fell I suddenly changed back into a guy. No hot water, no magical cure (I wish). I have therefore concluded that I was in the Twilight Zone.  
  
Before I knew it, I eventually landed into something. It was a circular area, but it has a portrait of a red-haired guy. He has a scar shaped of a cross on his left cheek. He is carrying a katana. I think he's a samurai. How do I know that? Don't ask me.  
  
???: So much to do, so little time... Take your time.  
  
I came to my senses as soon as I heard that voice. I was in my battle stance, just in case someone or something attacks me.  
  
RANMA: Who are you? Come out!  
  
???: Don't be afraid.  
  
RANMA: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHERE THE HELL AM I? (great, now I sound like Ryouga)  
  
???: The door is still shut.  
  
RANMA: Huh?  
  
???: Now step forward. Can you do it?  
  
With no other choice, I began to follow his orders. Besides, it's not everyday that someone is talking to you from out of nowhere (then again, there are some occasions.). As I set my foot forward, the floor began to shatter and I unfortunately fell and landed into another portrait. This time, it was a picture of a blond spiky guy with a cape.  
  
???: You gained the power to fight.  
  
RANMA: (sarcastically) Of course I do. I-  
  
Before I knew it, a weapon appeared on my right hand. It was a sword. The last time I yielded a weapon was the time I fought Saffron with the Gekkaja. But this sword is somewhat unique. For starters, instead of the usual sharp edge, it was shaped in the form of a key. An actual key.  
  
RANMA: Nice. (sarcastically) Now I get to fight locked doors? Protect the innocent from broken keys?  
  
???: Funny. For a man turning into a woman. Having a fun time peeping in the women's locker room as girl?  
  
RANMA: (shocked) What? H-how the hell did you about my curse? Who are you? And I do not peep or entered in the women's locker.  
  
???: (yeah right) Truth takes time. You will know everything.  
  
RANMA: When will that be?  
  
???: There will be times you have to fight. Your strength and power may exceed everyone but in this battle, keep your light burning strong. (shouts) LOOK BEHIND YOU!  
  
I turned around only to see a group of shadows coming out of nowhere. I was soon prepared to take them out. They were smaller than me but for some strange reason, as I kick one of them, they seem to have no effect on the impact of my attacks. ???: Use the Keyblade. That is the only way to defeat them for now.  
  
So, that's what is called. I swiped them and surprised, they were defeated. I finish the remaining shadows until there was nothing left. A dark void appeared and I got sucked into it. Now, I'm in another circular floor. This time with multiple colors. I have no idea what does this mean. Then again, I have no ideas who were the people in the floors.  
  
In front of me was a door. As I approached it, I tried to open it. It was locked. I can be a feisty and impatient guy and for that, I tried barging it until it opened it self. When it opened, lights were coming out and I quickly entered the door before anything else happens. Next thing I knew I was home, in the Tendo Dojo to be exact. I looked around my surroundings and there I saw three kids. These kids are different this time. Two girls and one boy.  
  
???: Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.  
  
I began to approach a blue haired girl. She was wearing a school uniform from probably another school. Her eyes were red and have albino skin. For some strange reason, she was giving me the creeps but at the same time she seems kind and gentle. Just like a mother.  
  
???: What are you afraid of?  
  
What am I afraid of? Nothing! Well, cats but that's another story. Why is she asking me this? What exactly am I afraid of? Death? Losing? Growing old? Growing old just like my dad? I'm already different so that doesn't bother me. Indecisive? Sometimes. I knew time moves quickly but is it because of my arranged marriage to Akane, despite the fact that I love her? Or is it I've wasted my entire life and didn't get to enjoy my childhood?  
  
???: Getting old. Is that really that so scary?  
  
Truth to be told, I haven't decided what exactly am I afraid of. But she seems to know. Does she? Next, I went to the boy. He was wearing a white polo and black pants. He seems shy yet I can see in his eyes that he has power.  
  
???: What do you want outta life?  
  
What do I want in my life? Everyday in Nerima is same old, same old. Even though I've gotten used to it, it felt very repetitive. I felt as if I wanted to leave forever and go see to the places I've never been. Do I want to broaden my horizons? Do I want to be as strong as ever?  
  
???: To see rare sights huh? I see.  
  
Are these kids psychics? Or are they just good at guessing? But I kinda agree what he said. I then decided that as soon as summer vacation starts, I'm outta Nerima. Where exactly? I may even do a Ryouga: getting lost. I approached a red haired girl who was wearing a yellow dress. She was kinda pretty, to tell you the truth.  
  
???: What's most important to you?  
  
My prized possessions? As if I have one. Friendship? Honestly, I don't have friends. Sure there's Hiroshi and Daisuke but they were interested in my relationship with Akane and the rest. Ukyo? Don't get me started with her. After what she did at the wedding, we were hardly in speaking terms anymore. She begged for forgiveness but I was indifferent to her. Shampoo and Kodachi are still the same, but this time how I wish I would beat them up. They have no clue that I don't love them. Either they're desperate or just plain clueless. As for Ryouga, I wish he and I would become close friends but I don't see that happening ever. He blames me for everything. I can accept it for accidentally pushed him off the cliff and turned into a pig, but as for everything else well.at least I have a good sparring partner. Mousse? We could be friends as long as Shampoo stays away from me. Kuno? Forget it. Akane, after the failed wedding, she blames me for everything as if I ruined her life. Our fights have gotten worse, one of them led to almost slapping her. Our fathers tried to repair our engagement but I think not even the super screwdriver would fix that. I could consider Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, but when they're together, they ignore me since they would make puppy eyes to each other. Nabiki can be my friend if you have money or willing to be used in her schemes. At this point, I would rather focus on something else. Like being no.1. Yeah, that'll do. After graduation, I'll leave for good and make my own name around the world.  
  
???: Is being number one such a big deal?  
  
???: You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins now. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.  
  
RANMA: Sounds good.  
  
???: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.  
  
Without warning, I was standing again in a circular floor. But this time, it was a portrait of a girl with brown hair. There was a blue mark in her forehead. She seems charming, serene like Kasumi and beautiful. In fact, I could just dump Akane for this babe! Whoa, did I just say that? My battle senses picked up a group of unknowns. It was the same creatures I fought earlier. But this time, there were many. I began to destroy them using the Keyblade since that is the only thing I could defeat them for now. What did he mean by that? Though they were easy to kill, they just keep on coming until I managed to kill the last one. Afterwards, a light revealed stairs going up. I climbed the stairs until I reached the next area.  
  
???: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.  
  
My shadow appeared on the floor. This thing was huge. I thought I could face that thing but there was one thing that happened to me that I haven't felt for a while. Fear. I don't know why but I started to run but I fell off the floor. If pops and mom see me like this, I know they'll disown me for not being "man among men".  
  
???: Don't be afraid.  
  
It was that voice again. It somehow gave me the courage to fight that thing. It was not an easy fight. The creature kept throwing fireballs at me which I managed to dodge. Next, it dug its right hand on the floor. A portal came out and shadows appeared one by one. Not wasting my time fighting against the little buggers I decided to attack the creature's arm. How was I suppose to know that his arms were his weaknesses? I quickly used the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken using the Keyblade. It was difficult using that technique with a weapon but nevertheless I managed to defeat it. A black circle appears under me feet and began to swallow me.  
  
???: Don't be afraid. You will not be alone on this journey. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: YOU are the one who will open the door.  
  
Those were the last words I heard from it as I was engulfed in the dark circle. There are questions I wanted to ask. Does this dream make any sense to my life at all? What did it mean that I will open the door? Is this for real?  
  
Why do I have a gut feeling this may change my life forever? 


	2. So It Begins

AKANE: Ranma. Ranma, wake up. It's the last day of classes and I don't want to be late. Ranma. [angrily] DAMMIT RANMA BAKA! WAKE UP! [Akane kicks Ranma's stomach harder which causes the sleeping boy to wake up]  
  
RANMA: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! [shouts] DAMMIT AKANE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! IT HURTS!  
  
AKANE: For starters, it's the last day of classes. I have to be there.  
  
RANMA: So? Why don't you go without me?  
  
AKANE: Gee, you think I don't want that? Dad has been forcing me to be with you no matter what! You know him, Uncle Genma and Aunt Nodoka. They'll do anything just for us to be together. Besides, it's been a month since-  
  
RANMA: I know, I know. [gets up from his futon] Uh, can you give me time to take a bath?  
  
AKANE: [sighs] Fine, just hurry up. Don't take your sweet time. I'll wait for you at the table.  
  
Ranma immediately got his clothes and headed to the bathroom. It's been a month since the failed wedding, which was disrupted by their suitors. However, things change for the worse and in Ranma's case, the gods were not on his side. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi continued to pursue him while Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno continued to attack him. After the Saffron incident, he thought that everyone would move on. He couldn't figure it out why all of them wouldn't accept the fact that he and Akane loved each other and were willing to get married. After the incident, Ranma decided not to be friends with Ukyo anymore. When she learned about this, she was beyond furious and no matter how much he told her that it was over, she couldn't accept it. Same thing goes for Shampoo and Kodachi. Ranma initially couldn't blame Shampoo since she was, and still is, following her tribe's old laws. But now, he couldn't care less about her if she gets punished for her failure. What even irritates him the most is that even up to now, she couldn't speak straight Japanese. Kodachi, meanwhile, redefines the term "crazy psycho stalker nutcase". Just last week, she tried to poison Akane. Why she wasn't arrested for attempted murder is unknown. A week before that, while he was in his girl form, Kodachi fired missiles at him and demanded to know where is her "darling Ranma-sama".  
  
If that wasn't bad, his fight with Ryoga has gotten worse. At one point, he nearly killed him by fighting like a psycho. Kuno, like Kodachi, still hasn't grasp the fact that he IS the pig-tailed girl. Mousse is still the slobbering faithful suitor of Shampoo. Happosai, unfortunately, is still the same old perveted maniac. His parents are another story. Genma and Nodoka keeps reminding him everyday about honor, his engagement to Akane and the future. The truth is, he didn't give a damn about it anymore, although one time he nearly blurted it out in front of them. Genma was stunned and Nodoka was crying for that remark. And then, there was Akane. They are still together on the outside, but on the inside, both wanted to give up this engagement. Their fights have gotten worse, just like everyone else's. In short, Ranma Saotome just wanted to disappear. Free from the pain and the problems he has.  
  
And then, there is this dream. It first happened the night after the failed wedding. Initially, Ranma thought that it was one of those dreams that didn't make sense and would probably go away. However, he still dreams of the three children, the shadows and the Keyblade. Even though this went on, he couldn't figure it out. He consulted Dr. Tofu and told him about the dream. Dr. Tofu concluded that either the dream is prophetic or it was trying to tell him something. Overall, he told Ranma it was up to him to figure it out since he was very vague about it. Ranma deep down also wanted to consult Cologne, but after what happened, he was on his own now.  
  
KASUMI: Ranma, breakfast is ready!  
  
RANMA: Just a minute, Kasumi.  
  
Ranma immediately took a bath and then dressed into his usual red Chinese shirt and blue pants. He got his stuff and went to the dining table. Everyone was there eating their breakfast. On one side, Genma and Nodoka are sitting together. As usual, Genma still eats like a pig but Nodoka seems quiet today. Soun is reading the newspaper while Kasumi is serving food at the table. Ranma sat beside Akane, who as finishing her food. He looked around only to realize something else.  
  
RANMA: Where's Nabiki?  
  
KASUMI: She went to school early. She told me she had some "business" to take care of.  
  
RANMA: [hmph, what kind of business?] Say Akane, can you pass the fish to me?  
  
AKANE: [mutters] Why don't you get it yourself?  
  
RANMA: What was that?  
  
AKANE: [grabs the fish and flashes a fake smile as she gives it to him] Here you go.  
  
RANMA: Um, thanks. [Ranma know something's bothering Akane. He decided to ask her on the way to school].  
  
NODOKA: Oh, Ranma, can you come home immediately after school? Your father and I want to talk to you something important.  
  
RANMA: Can't you tell me now?  
  
GENMA: Sorry, but it's best if the three of us could have this talk alone. But I can tell you one thing: it's about your future.  
  
RANMA: Jeez, what's so important about-  
  
AKANE: [looks at the clock] Oh shit! Ranma we're going to be late! [gets up and runs out to the door] Bye everyone!  
  
RANMA: Hey wait up! [looks at his parents who were staring at him and leaves]  
  
It was a sunny day in Nerima as the summer season quickly approaches. Everyone is excited on how they will spend their summer vacations.  
  
RANMA: Akane, wait!  
  
AKANE: Hurry up! We're-  
  
RANMA: Going to be late. You said that millions of times.  
  
AKANE: [glares at him] So? That information still hasn't infiltrated your small brain.  
  
RANMA: [mocks] Ow, you hurt my feelings. [serious] Speaking of which, it's the last day of school. Like there's anything else to expect.  
  
AKANE: Yuka and Sayuri are going on separate vacations so that means they'll be out of town for the rest of the summer. I'm going to spend more time with them before they leave tomorrow.  
  
RANMA: You sound as if you're going to be lonely during the rest of the vacation. [Ranma remembers what he was going to ask Akane]. Say, are you okay?  
  
AKANE: I'm fine. Why do you ask? As a matter of fact, why are we having this conversation? If I recall correctly, our conversations lately have been less colorful, more of a shouting match.  
  
RANMA: I'm not the one who gets easily pissed off every minute. [Akane was stunned at that sentence. She then stops walking].  
  
AKANE: [angrily] What was that?!  
  
RANMA: Oh come on, Akane. Lately, you've been acting plastic to everybody since our fight. How many times I've told you that I don't care about Kodachi or Shampoo. Yet, you don't give me any time of the day to explain properly. You're too damn stubborn to listen. Ever since the wedding, you've become more withdrawn from me. Come to think of it, I understand you hate me since I nearly hit you-  
  
AKANE: Baka, this isn't just about that!  
  
RANMA: Then tell me!  
  
AKANE: You wouldn't understand. Even if you do, you wouldn't give a rat's ass about it.  
  
RANMA: Try me.  
  
AKANE: You think this is easy for me to explain? Fine, I still love you. The problem is ever since the failed wedding and the time you nearly hit me, I've asked myself if this relationship is still worth it. Every time we're together, we haven't reached the point where we could just have a candid and normal conversation. It all ends up in fighting, bickering or whatever word is synonymous with that.  
  
RANMA: See, this is good. You're sharing.  
  
AKANE: You didn't let me finish.  
  
RANMA: Sorry.  
  
AKANE: Sometimes, I keep wondering what would happen if we haven't met at all. Sure, there's always Kuno and his band of merry men waiting for me at school to challenge me to see who will defeat me so that the victor will become my groom. Sometimes, I keep asking myself if you're still worth the person I care the most despite annoying fiancés and suitors. Sure, I, at last, admit that I could poison the entire human population with my food and I'm not as feminine and sexy as the rest. (sighs) Maybe it's best if we could drop this pretending act and move on. I'm emotionally tired.  
  
RANMA: What are you saying?  
  
AKANE: [pauses for a while] Ranma, I think it's best that we should break up.  
  
RANMA: [stunned] WHAT?  
  
AKANE: I know, it's hard for you-  
  
RANMA: Akane, are you okay? Are you dying or something?  
  
AKANE: I'm not dying of anything you moron! I'm saying that it's best that we should break the engagement.  
  
RANMA: Why Akane? I already said I'm sorry for everything. Can't we at least give another try?  
  
AKANE: Ranma, the reason why you're saying that is that deep down you're scared that you destroyed the family honor and that your parents will either commit seppuku or disown you.  
  
RANMA: That's a load of bull! [Ranma holds Akane's shoulders] I honestly love you.  
  
AKANE: [pulls away from Ranma's hands] We're gonna be late.  
  
As Ranma sees Akane now walking away to the school, he felt his heart is literally ripped out. This was a big damage not only to his ego but to his feelings. As he walks on, he keeps wondering whether the powers that be were so unfair to him.

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki knew that he has faced hardships in his life. From having no sense of direction to being cursed as a black piglet in Jusenkyo to recently, accepting the fact that Akane belongs to Ranma. But nothing is harder than what he is about to do today as he knocks the door and hopes that she is in a good mood.  
  
AKARI: [opens the door] Who is it? [sees Ryoga] Ryo-chan! You're back! [she hugs him] I missed you so much!  
  
RYOGA: [nervously] H-h-hi A-akari.  
  
AKARI: Don't just stand there. Come in. [Ryoga enters her house and into the kitchen] Sit down. Are you hungry? I can cook for you.  
  
RYOGA: No thanks. I already ate. Say, where's your grandfather?  
  
AKARI: Oh, he went to another town with Katsunishiki. There's another tournament held there. They won't be back until the end of the week. He told me that this tournament is different. Actually, I wouldn't call it a tournament. Think of it as the Olympics for pigs [giggles]. For the last two weeks, he's been prepping up Katsunishiki-chan. I think this tournament will be tough for them but I hope they win.  
  
Akari then notices Ryoga is quiet during her conversation. In fact, Ryoga was not very attentive at all.  
  
AKARI: Ryo-chan, are you okay?  
  
RYOGA: Huh? Sorry. What were you just saying?  
  
AKARI: Are you okay? You seem distracted.  
  
RYOGA: Oh, uh, it's nothing. Um, I'm tired from traveling that's all. [nervously chuckles]  
  
AKARI: Okay, if you say so. Why don't stay here for a while? I'm going to fix my room upstairs. Oh, I almost forgot, I baked a cake. Chocolate to be exact.  
  
RYOGA: Thanks a lot.  
  
Ryoga watches Akari going upstairs to her room. He's already nervous as hell. In truth, Ryoga wanted to break up Akari. The reason is still unknown, though he thinks that after what he did at Ranma and Akane's disastrous wedding, he needs to sort out his life completely. That would mean a lot of traveling and disconnect from everyone. He knew that Akari is a sweet and kind girl. She accepted who he truly is even the curse. Ryoga, inside, thinks that Akari likes him just because he becomes a pig. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but if he wants to fix his life, he has to break up with her so that both of them can move on from the heartbreak. His concentration came to halt when he heard Akari's footsteps as she comes down from her room.  
  
AKARI: Sorry I've been keeping you waiting. I slept late last night watching a movie and obviously woke up late.  
  
RYOGA [decides to keep the conversation rolling before he drops the bomb at her] So, what was the movie about?  
  
AKARI: It's kinda sad really. It's about this girl who has met this wonderful guy. They were happy together until one day he breaks up with her. He gives her a vague explanation. Something about trying to find who he is and moving on. The girl was crushed and was angry at him for shattering her hopes and dreams. You know what's the sadder part? They agreed to split up and move on. The worst part is that was the ending. I even cried after the movie.  
  
Ryoga swallowed with fear. Whoever said life imitating art maybe right. The movie she watched was more of a preview of what's to come if he tells her the truth. A crying Akari is one thing, but a crying and angry Akari is another.  
  
RYOGA: (nervously) What are you going to do today?  
  
AKARI: Well, my friends and I are going to the mall. But, now that you're here, why don't you come with me? I can introduce you to my friends. I'm sure they'll like you.  
  
RYOGA: That's sweet, but I can't take your offer.  
  
AKARI: Oh, okay. What do you like to do? Maybe we could go somewhere and I can tell my friends that-  
  
RYOGA: Akari, I'm not here for a visit. There's something I would like to tell you.  
  
AKARI: [she doesn't like where this is going] Ryo-chan? What's the matter? Are you okay?  
  
RYOGA: [nervously gulps down as sweat running down on his skin] Look Akari. I've been very good to me ever since we met. You're a kind and sweet girl with a bright future. I, on the other hand, have no path to choose since I'm literally lost.  
  
AKARI: Ryo-chan, what exactly are you trying to tell me?  
  
RYOGA: [stuttering] W-what I've b-b-been trying to s-say i-is that maybe it's i-if w-we move on.  
  
AKARI: [confused] Ryo-chan, what are you talking about? What's this moving on thing? What are you- [Akari pauses for a few minutes to let the information sink in. She then realizes what he is trying to say] OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! A-are you breaking up with me?  
  
RYOGA: Akari listen I didn't mean to-  
  
AKARI: Oh God. This can't be true. Ryo-chan, say you're joking. Please say this is all a prank. Please!  
  
Ryoga is silent. He avoided eye contact with her. He was looking down. With these characteristics, she knew the answer.  
  
AKARI: [angrily screams at him] YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! Why did you do this to me? Why? After everything I've done to you, this is how you treat me? I'm not some rug that can be thrown away Ryoga Hibiki! I thought you were the wonderful boyfriend but, no, you're nothing but a frigging user!  
  
RYOGA: You think this is easy for me? Do you have any idea how much I hate doing this? The reason why I want to break up with you is because I need to fix some things in my life. I don't want people to know Ryoga Hibiki the martial artist or Ryoga Hibiki the one who was cursed as a pig. I want to become Ryoga Hibiki the person. In my entire life, I've been fueled with rage and vengeance against Ranma. It nearly destroyed me. To fix myself, I have to go away and not being with the people to whom I am connected with. [Ryoga doesn't realize that he and Akari are imitating the characters on the movie Akari was watching last night]  
  
AKARI: [now crying] But why? Why are you doing this to me? I can help you.  
  
RYOGA: I have to sort this out myself. After ruining Ranma and Akane's wedding, I realize how much I've been an idiot. [If Ranma was here and listening to what Ryoga has just said, he would be smirking at him right now]  
  
AKARI: It's Akane isn't?  
  
RYOGA: It's about not her. I gave up my feelings on Akane (I think).  
  
AKARI: [sits down] Oh God. This is like the movie I was watching last night. This is so weird.  
  
RYOGA: This is real life, Akari. Not a scene from a film.  
  
AKARI: [in denial] This can't be happening, Ryo-chan. It's so, so sudden and you can't just dump a person like that just because you're going to the road of redemption.  
  
RYOGA: Come on. I hope you, of all people, would understand this. Besides, this isn't about you, this is about me.  
  
AKARI: [rolls eyes] Oh God. [faces him] That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. If you want to break up with me, fine. Go ahead. But don't expect me to sympathize for you in case you come crawling back and asking me to take you back.  
  
RYOGA: Akari-  
  
AKARI: Just, go. Please. [buries her face on the table with her hands as she starts crying]  
  
Ryoga decided not to aggravate the situation. He then went out of the house through the front door. He knew that this may strain his relationship with Akari, romantic or not, but he knew he has to do this.  
  
AKARI: [shouts] RYOGA! [Ryoga turns around to see Akari running towards him carrying the caked she just baked] Look, I know this is hard for the both of us. But, can we be friends instead?  
  
RYOGA: [stunned] S-sure. T-thanks for listening.  
  
AKARI: [smiles] No problem. Here, take this cake in case you go hungry on your journey. You might even save a lot of money. [pauses] Just promise me one thing: take care of yourself, okay?  
  
RYOGA: Thank you, Akari. I- [just as he is about to receive the cake, Akari throws the cake at his face and at the same time, she kicks his groin which causes him to collapse] AKARI: [angry] Piss me off, will you? You can kiss my ass! I hope your journey will take you to hell! [she then runs to her house and slams the door]  
  
RYOGA: [in pain] Oooooohhhhhh gawd! Oooowwww! (Akari I'm sorry). [After a few moments, Ryoga gets up and removes the cake from his face. He then went on to his journey, as soon as he know his way]

* * *

TEACHER: Saotome, Ranma?  
  
RANMA: Present.  
  
It was another boring day at Furinkan High. It was the last day of classes and already everyone's dying of boredom. They finished their exams and for Ranma, thanked the gods that he passed all of his exams. So, why bother attending school? For Ranma, that was one of the unexplained mysteries of his life along with why Akane wanted to break up with him and end the engagement. If their families knew about this, they would either have a stoke or a heart attack. Didn't she knew the consequences? As Ranma glanced at Akane, she was reading a book. Strangely, she was quiet when they got into school and to his surprise (and amusement) Akane beat up Kuno when he charged at them. The only time she talked when she was with Yuka and Sayuri, talking about their vacations.  
  
TEACHER: Kuonji, Ukyo?  
  
STUDENT: Sir, she's absent today.  
  
Ranma knew that Ukyo avoided him after he scolded her due to her participation at the wedding fiasco. He knew back then that Ukyo loved him not just because she was his fiancée but also his childhood friend. He felt betrayed when she wanted to harm Akane at the wedding. Afterwards, he confronted her and told her to get bent. Ukyo dropped on her knees and begged for forgiveness. In the past, Ranma usually forgave Ukyo for her actions but now that time is gone. He left Ucchan's, leaving behind a crying Ukyo with Konatsu comforting her.  
  
TEACHER: Now class, you all know that today is the last day of classes. So, with nothing much further ado, I decided that all of us will play "hangman" until break time. [This caused the students to groan and nearly cry in pain] To begin with, Saotome?  
  
RANMA: [confused] Y-yes sir?  
  
TEACHER: How about you like to do the honors by giving us a letter?  
  
RANMA: Um, [thinks for a while] K! The letter K!  
  
TEACHER: Nice, but the letter k is not included in our mystery word. [He faced the blackboard, drawing a line] [mutters] They always start with the letter K.  
  
Ranma groans. This may take a while. He then called Akane softly just get her attention.  
  
RANMA: [softly] Pssst, Akane. Akane!  
  
Akane hears this and then call back.  
  
AKANE: [softly] What do you want?  
  
RANMA: [softly] Can we talk privately during break time?  
  
AKANE: [softly] Sorry, I'm hanging with Yuka and Sayuri.  
  
RANMA: [softly] Okay, how about after school?  
  
AKANE: [softly] I can't. The girls and I are going to the mall.

* * *

Ranma sighs as his efforts to talk to Akane were futile. During break time, while Akane laughed with her friends, Ranma decided to be alone and decides to go the roof for some pondering moments.  
  
HIROSHI: Oi Ranma!  
  
Ranma looks at his back to see his friends Daisuke and Hiroshi approaching him with happy faces indicating that school's over for the vacation. They will resort to their grim looks once they will go back for the new school year. A repeated cycle that students face, from kindergarten to college. In fact, even people with jobs have suffered from this twisted cycle.  
  
RANMA: Hey guys.  
  
DAISUKE: Hey, what's with the glum look? School's over! Be happy man!  
  
HIROSHI: Yeah! Besides, what better way to celebrate two and a half months of sweet freedom than to bum out!  
  
DAISUKE: That is, until your parents orders you to do something rather than just sitting your ass out. [to Ranma] So, Saotome what are you doing this summer?  
  
Unfortunately for them, Ranma didn't listen to them. His mind wandered off somewhere far, far away from where he was at the moment.  
  
DAISUKE: [shouts] HEY RANMA!  
  
RANMA: [flinches] Auggh! Wha-what? S-sorry!  
  
DAISUKE: Man, what's wrong with you? Akane whipping you up for good?  
  
RANMA: [mortified] No!  
  
HIROSHI: I think it's Akane. Always Akane. Who else would turn Ranma into a very worried mother hen?  
  
RANMA: [groans] C'mon guys. It has nothing to do with her. [not true since it's about her, 50% only]  
  
DAISUKE: Not really prying on your personal life but only a rare percent of people is broody when it comes to vacations.  
  
HIROSHI: That's where you're wrong, Daisuke. Think of the 50% who get to spend their vacations with lousy relatives, lousy tourist spots, and ungodly weather conditions. [pauses] Crap, I just ruined my own vacation.  
  
RANMA: Guys it's nothing really. If there's a problem, you'll know by Akane or Ryoga really trying to kill me.  
  
HIROSHI: Don't those guys really get tired of doing the same thing? Kill you this, kill you that. When you first arrived with your trail of troubles, I thought life would get interesting. Now, it's just so tiresome that I wish you would go to other dimensions. You know, like in Bill and Ted.  
  
DAISUKE: No you moron, Bill and Ted went time traveling. There's a huge obvious difference. You were probably thinking of...of...never mind.  
  
RANMA: You were thinking of Vanilla Sky.  
  
DAISUKE: No no no. It was a horrible movie. Even Cameron Diaz couldn't save that film.  
  
HIROSHI: What about Audition?  
  
DAISUKE: Ewww. I really don't want to remember that film! It was good though. But it won't beat Battle Royal.  
  
RANMA: Now that was a good film.  
  
HIROSHI: You're only interested on the violence.  
  
RANMA: That doesn't mean I'm violent.  
  
HIROSHI/DAISUKE: [skeptically] Uh-huh.  
  
HIROSHI: I prefer the Happiness of the Katakuris.  
  
DAISUKE: The Sound of Music meets Resident Evil and Dawn of the Dead? Dude, that's whack.  
  
RANMA: Anyway, I hate to be rude but I have a lot of things on my mind right now. You know, family obligations. I'm going to go outside to get some air.  
  
DAISUKE: Sucks to be you anyway. Anyway, see ya Ranma.  
  
Ranma says his good-byes to Hiroshi and Daisuke as they leave him alone. Ranma directs himself to the door leading to the roof. But just as he is about to open the door, he hears a flute playing. He quickly turned around to see who was playing. No one was around his perimeter. He then opened the door to hear more of the soft tune of the flute.  
  
[BGM: "Il Tramonto" by Ennio Morricone]  
  
The young martial artist is curious on who is playing the flute. While not the best critic when it comes to music, he knows it's good but not better. The tune somewhat drawn him to go up to the roof and for that he did slowly. When he's at the roof, he looks at the town right in front of him. He admits that the view is beautiful. But unknown to him yet, a young man with a brown spike hair and wears a black jacket and pants. His boots were quite dirty, indicating that he went somewhere. His eyes were quite pale. Ranma is stunned and shocked when he saw this person. This is the person from his dream, the one standing in the ocean. The young man kept on playing the flute as Ranma keeps on looking at him. One question that ran through his mind is what he is doing here. Another is who he is. The young man finally stopped playing at looks directly at Ranma, who is still looking at him. The young man is bothered at this.  
  
???: Hello kiddo. Don't give me the homosexual stare.  
  
RANMA: [composes himself] S-sorry.  
  
???: It's okay kiddo. It's not everyday you get to see someone playing a flute on the rooftop.  
  
RANMA: Who are you?  
  
???: Nice to see you getting down to business.  
  
RANMA: You're the guy from my dreams...  
  
???: Hopefully they're not erotic. [Ranma is mortified] Ha! Got you there kiddo!  
  
RANMA: What are you doing here?  
  
???: Then again, maybe you're a little blunt. I'm a little hurt that you haven't commented on my flute skills.  
  
RANMA: You're...um, good. But you need a little improvement.  
  
???: That's what I like about you. Honesty is sometimes the best policy.  
  
The young man stands up and approaches Ranma. He stops when he's near him and both men look at each other face to face.  
  
RANMA: Why are you here? What is going on?  
  
Ranma asks him softly so that he could get some answers without being rude.  
  
???: When you looked at the town, one thing I can tell you is that you appreciate its beauty. The beauty of this world that has been already tainted by darkness. But that's nothing compared to what is about to happen soon.  
  
RANMA: [confused] Huh?  
  
???: Calm down, geez. I just got here. Listen, I'll explain everything. Oh, by the way, my name's Noah. And I'm the man.

* * *

NEXT: Ukyo visits her father. Ranma and Noah talk and Ranma learns some truths about his dream. Mousse contemplates on leaving Nerima.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
1. I've been planning to revise the first meeting of Ranma and Noah because for me, it's more of the meeting of the fates. This encounter is very significant for them (and no yaoi-fangirls, they won't have a relationship). Think of Luke meeting Yoda.  
  
2. Battle Royal, Audition and The Happiness of the Katakuris are Japanese films directed by Takeshi Miike. 


	3. Confessions

Chapter 2: Confessions  
  
RANMA: [skeptically] Noah?  
  
NOAH: Yeah, that's my name. Unless you want to complain since it lacks the "coolness factor" in your opinion.  
  
RANMA: [surprised] Me? Heck no. It's just that I was expecting something ancient like Strider or similar to that.  
  
NOAH: [frown] For that, you can always blame my parents. It's usually them who get the heat for naming their child very ridiculous names.  
  
RANMA: For that, I somehow agree with you [laughs].  
  
Ranma was silent after laughing. He needed that. Noah's comment on names reminded him of Pantyhose Taro.  
  
RANMA: [apologetically] Sorry for that.  
  
NOAH: Don't worry. I can tell you have lots of problems in your mind. It's not easy facing problems when you're alone.  
  
RANMA: Ah, so the wise man says. Unfortunately for my problems are not as quite as normal in most parts. But enough of this. Who or what exactly are you? What's going? Why do I have this dream? Am I making sense?  
  
NOAH: Yep. Ranma, that dream of yours? It's a warning.  
  
RANMA: [his eyes widen as he hears this] Huh?  
  
NOAH: Look, now's not the best time for this. How about meeting me later after school? There are a lot of things I needed to tell you that can waste your time. [Noah realizes what he just said at the last part] In a good way!  
  
RANMA: [sighs] Fine. But you better come up with a good reason. Meet me at the park. It's at-  
  
NOAH: Don't worry, I know. Scout's honor.  
  
Ranma is about to leave when he remembers something else.  
  
RANMA: Noah?  
  
NOAH: Hm? What?  
  
RANMA: If you knew what I had dreamt, who were those kids in the islands?  
  
Noah was silent about this.  
  
NOAH: In time, Saotome. I will tell you everything.  
  
Ranma nods and then leaves. As he turns around, he was surprised that Noah suddenly disappeared. He was then confused whether he actually talked to a ghost.  
  
RANMA: (Damn. I hate those mysterious disappearing acts).  
  
*******  
  
UKYO: Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Ukyo Kuonji returned to her home in Kyoto after a long time. She was summoned by her father, who was, and still is, at war with Genma and Ranma after they ran off with the Kuonji's dowry years ago. Her father forced her to hunt down the male Saotomes and either to marry Ranma or to kill them for embarrassing them. Mr. Kuonji was curious on how Ukyo was doing so far. So, he wrote her a letter stating that she must return to Kyoto to tell him what has happened so far. Honestly, Ukyo didn't want to go back to her father. She and her father never had a close relationship as father and daughter. She would've had carefree teenage life if it weren't for her engagement with Ranma.  
  
Ranma. For her, it seems that her friendship with him has been strained courtesy of her actions. She was in denial, like everyone else, over the fact that Ranma and Akane love each other and wanted to get married. She was even sure that if she dies she wouldn't go straight to heaven since she nearly tried to harm Akane and managed to explode the place with her Tempura Flakes. After the wedding, Ranma confronted her at Ucchan's and berated her for her misdeeds. Ukyo then told him that she was his first fiancée and told him that she loved him. Ranma didn't bother to digest this information and thus sparked a verbal war. It came to a screeching halt when the pig-tailed martial artist told her that he regretted her being his best friend, that she was a manipulative, scheming and bloodthirsty girl and that she betrayed him. He then told her that it would be best that if they stop being friends and stop being civil to each other. Those words caused Ukyo some pain and started to cry. She begged Ranma for forgiveness but, in his own words, it's too late. He left and didn't bother to see her emotionally broken form. Konatsu was comforting her afterwards but it didn't work. She spent the whole night crying and then the next day, she was in no mood to open the shop so Konatsu had to do everything. Ukyo was in her bed the whole day until she received a letter from her father. She then told Konatsu that she was summoned by her dad in Kyoto and left him in charge.  
  
MR. NAGAI: Ukyo? Is that you?  
  
UKYO: Mr. Nagai? Oh hello! How are you?  
  
MR. NAGAI: My dear sweet little Ukyo. My how you have grown so quickly into a beautiful woman.  
  
Mr. Nagai is the Kuonjis' neighbor ever since they moved to Kyoto. He and his wife have been married for 50 years but with no children. Ukyo always wondered why they don't have kids. Mr. Nagai is also Mr. Kuonji's close friend and confidant.  
  
UKYO: [blushes] Stop that! [calms down] So, how are you? How's Mrs. Nagai?  
  
MR. NAGAI: Michiko's doing very well, thank you very much. The house today seems a little quiet than I expected.  
  
UKYO: [confused] What do you mean?  
  
MR. NAGAI: It seems that your father has been expecting you. Usually, the only time he summoned you here is when-  
  
UKYO: How am I doing so far with the Saotome mess. He can very predictable.  
  
MR. NAGAI: Indeed. I pity you for being dragged into this mess. So, how are you?  
  
UKYO: I met up with the Saotomes back then. I defeated Genma but didn't have the heart to kill him. Ranchan, er, I mean, Ranma defeated me and I fell in love with him but he was engaged with someone else. I tried my best to win him back only to cause more harm. During their wedding, some people, including me, destroyed it. After that, Ranma and I aren't friends anymore. Well, how about you? [smiles]  
  
Mr. Nagai is stunned by Ukyo's revelation. He managed to compose him after a few minutes.  
  
MR. NAGAI: Same as always. Listen, there something I need to ask you very important. Forgive me if this question will came to you as a shock.  
  
UKYO: Hit me.  
  
MR. NAGAI: After everything that you did, do you still love Ranma Saotome?  
  
Ukyo wasn't shocked by that question. In fact, she had been expecting this. As of the moment, while one part of her still loves him, the other part tells her to move on. The latter seems to be dominating her heart slowly.  
  
UKYO: I don't know, to tell you the truth.  
  
???: Ukyo?  
  
Ukyo immediately faced the man who had called her name. The man who she hated so much.  
  
UKYO: Hi daddy.  
  
**********  
  
SHAMPOO: Great-grandma, Shampoo go now to see Airen! Bye-bye!  
  
Cologne sighs as she fixed the table. It's been awhile since the Saotome- Tendo wedding disaster. Shampoo hasn't given up pursuing the only man who has defeated her combat. She knows that Shampoo loves Ranma so much, but at what point? Even though that both of them have to follow the laws of the Amazon tribe, Cologne seems to give up on pursuing Ranma as the leader of the tribe. She knows that Ranma loves Akane but their suitors still haven't give up on them. Ergo, the wedding disaster.  
  
Cologne has decided by the end of the week, she would close the Cat Cafe and go back to China. The big problem, however, is Shampoo. She seems to show no interest on going back to China without Ranma. She can be stubborn at times. As for Mousse, well, wherever Shampoo goes, he follows. Everyone thinks that Mousse is just one guy who falls in love and will do anything to a woman who wouldn't give him any time of the day. Cologne knew that Mousse has a potential to be the leader of their tribe. However, one drawback was his eyesight. The tribe cannot have a leader who has a sight problem. She also knows that Mousse is a good young man.  
  
MOUSSE: Cologne, have you seen Shampoo?  
  
COLOGNE: She went out (probably not tell him that she went to see Ranma).  
  
MOUSSE: Good. Can we talk privately?  
  
COLOGNE: [surprised] Sure. What's on your mind?  
  
The two warriors then sat down and began their conversation.  
  
MOUSSE: Cologne, as you know, you know how much I love Shampoo with all my heart. But lately, it seems that, well, how should I put it this way?  
  
COLOGNE: Just get to the point, Mousse. You're babbling again.  
  
MOUSSE: Okay, I've been thinking this for a while. I decided that. [breathes] I'll be leave from this place. For good.  
  
COLOGNE: [surpised] WHAT?  
  
MOUSSE: Please, Cologne, calm down! There's an explanation for this. If you just listen.  
  
COLOGNE: Sorry. It's just that I also decided that we will leave for China by the end of the week, but it depends on Shampoo. I might take some force on her if she goes bullheaded.  
  
MOUSSE: Oh no, I decided not to go back to China for a while. Who knows, I might not even come back. I might even do one of those "Lonely Planet" stuff.  
  
COLOGNE: Tell me; what influences forced you to come up with this decision?  
  
Cologne knew there's more into this. She knew Mousse would not leave just for an adventure. Almost all of his actions have something to do with Shampoo, one way or another. The old Amazon gave him a skeptical look. Mousse was a little shaken. He knows that she probably knows the real truth.  
  
MOUSSE: [breathes for a while and then gives her a straight look] Look, I'll be honest with you. The reason why I'm leaving Nerima is because of Shampoo. Back then, I would do anything for her just to love me back. Now, I decided that it's not worth it to love someone who doesn't love you back. Sometimes, love makes you do the wacky.  
  
COLOGNE: [nods] Indeed.  
  
MOUSSE: I know Shampoo's a very nice girl. But, like the Kunos, she doesn't grasp the reality that is around her. [Mousse then realizes that he compared Shampoo to the delusional rich family] Ok, I take that back. Shampoo doesn't accept the fact that Ranma doesn't love her.  
  
COLOGNE: What can you do? She's like Ranma. Stubborn and doesn't like to lose. You may have a point there. Definitely except comparing her to the Kunos.  
  
MOUSSE: Hey! I already said I took it back.  
  
COLOGNE: [laughs] I was just pushing your buttons, boy. When are you going to leave?  
  
MOUSSE: Probably the day after tomorrow. Early morning to be exact.  
  
COLOGNE: Well, I couldn't stop you. I'll give you some money just for your journey.  
  
MOUSSE: [stunned] No, Cologne! I already have money. Why would you-  
  
COLOGNE: Just think of it as a farewell and a thank you gift. Just think of it also as an apology. There are times when I underestimated you. Too bad I realized this way too late that you could've been the perfect son-in-law for Shampoo.  
  
MOUSSE: [smiles] Apology accepted, Cologne. [bows his head] Thank you for everything.  
  
COLOGNE: It's strange. It seems like yesterday I've been scolding you for giving the customer the wrong order. [sighs] How I wish that-  
  
Cologne began to stop talking. She looked at the front door to see who was listening to their talk. Mousse was about to say something when Cologne gestures him to be quiet. The old Amazon goes to the front door and as she opens it, she finds no one there. It's as if the place is empty.  
  
MOUSSE: Cologne, what's going on?  
  
COLOGNE: (So, she's been listening all this time. Too late for that. What she's going to do now is anyone's guess.) Nothing. I thought I heard something. Old age finally manages to catch up on me.  
  
The two entered the restaurant and sat down.  
  
MOUSSE: Is someone been listening to us?  
  
COLOGNE: You just answered your own question. You know who it is. How she will accept this is anyone's guess. Listen, how about a final get-together between you two tomorrow? I'm sure she likes that. I think.  
  
*********  
  
When Shampoo went out, she told Cologne that she'll be seeing Ranma. The truth is, she went out just to eavesdrop Cologne and Mousse. She used her Amazon skills to know what is going on. For the past few days, Mousse avoided her like a plague. Normally, he would just follow her like a sick puppy. Now, she knew something's up. After listening to their conversation, she was less dissatisfied but at the same time she was less thrilled. They say that a thing could be precious once it leaves the person or something like that since Shampoo read this in a magazine. She then decided to leave the scene when Cologne stopped talking. That was the signal indicating that she knew that Shampoo had been listening.  
  
Right now, she's in the mall, sitting in the bench, thinking about certain things. Does she love Mousse? Her heart is usually reserved for Ranma. But now, she's torn between two men. Wait, wait, that didn't come out right. She likes Mousse as a friend (a friend who can be easily suckered) and Ranma as the potential groom. Mousse has always been there for her ever since they were kids. But her Amazon heritage got the best of her. Another problem is that she and Cologne will have to return to China by the end of the week. This serves as a dilemma: one, she's excited to go back home but she wanted to stay here since this is where she could live as a person (and destroy public property along the way); and two, if she decides to stay here, she'll be homesick like hell. Either way, she's confused than before.  
  
SHAMPOO: (What Shampoo do know? Shampoo should be happy duck boy gone so that Shampoo can have Airen. But why Shampoo feels this way? Shampoo likes Mousse as a friend. Why Shampoo going to miss him so much? [pouts] Stupid conscience. Making Shampoo feel vunerable.)  
  
Then, she heard laughter from her back. She sees Akane and her friends carrying their shopping bags. Shampoo didn't care less about the youngest Tendo, but now it seems to be a good time to apologize to her for everything that she did. They were not the best of friends. She decided to talk to her.  
  
SHAMPOO: Yoo hoo, Super Violent Tomboy! Shampoo wants to talk to you.  
  
Akane flinched as she heard Shampoo's voice.  
  
AKANE: (SHIT!)  
  
Shampoo is one of the few people she would least like to see at all. She's pissed that the Amazon not only called her that, but also has the decency to talk to her after what she did at the wedding.  
  
SHAMPOO: Super Violent Tomboy, Shampoo wants to talk.  
  
Akane tells Yuka and Sayuri that she will catch up. Then, she faces Shampoo.  
  
AKANE: [sarcastically] Hello Amazon with a speech and grammar impediment.  
  
Shampoo doesn't realize that Akane is insulting her. But she decides to go on.  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo wanted to talk to you. It's been a while since Shampoo last saw you.  
  
AKANE: [sarcastically] Yes, it's funny how time passes by. [Akane then becomes seriously angry] Look what the hell do you want? It's bad enough that you and the rest of psycho society ruined my wedding, but this! This more of an insult to me! You think that everything will be alright if we talk? Bullshit! I would rather get groped by Happosai than to be with you! [Akane cringes on what she has said about Happosai]  
  
Akane then notices that sad look on Shampoo's face. Something's up.  
  
AKANE: Don't give me that look. I know you're going to say you're sorry. But it's too late. Don't expect sympathy from me.  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo says that Shampoo is sorry.  
  
AKANE: Ha! Nice choice of words, you- [surprised when she hears this] Whoa, what did you just said?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo is sorry.  
  
Akane knows that weird things have always happened in Nerima. But this is way more shocking than Ranma thinks he's really a girl.  
  
Shampoo apologizing.  
  
AKANE: Shampoo, [skeptically] what are you up to?  
  
SHAMPOO: Why tomboy thinks that Shampoo is planning something? Shampoo just wants to say sorry and to talk to tomboy.  
  
Akane pauses about this. Then, she comes up with the answer.  
  
AKANE: Fine. Let me talk to my friends and then we'll go to the food court. Okay?  
  
SHAMPOO: [smiles] Shampoo accepts offer.  
  
Akane sighs as she went to her friends that she couldn't hang out for them for a while since Shampoo wants to talk to her. This IS going to be a perfect day, she grumbles.  
  
*********  
  
Ukyo is quiet as she seats down with her father inside the Kuonji living room. It's been a while since she came here. In fact, this is first time she saw her father even before moving to Nerima. As of this moment, she wished she didn't come here in the first place.  
  
MR. KUONJI: Ukyo, my dear. How are things in Nerima?  
  
UKYO: Everything's fine daddy. School's okay.  
  
MR. KUONJI: You know what I'm talking about.  
  
UKYO: [pretends to play dumb] Actually, no. I thought this is more of a reunion. You know, between father and daughter.  
  
MR. KUONJI: Don't play dumb with me, young lady. Have you avenged our family's honor by killing Genma Saotome and his son?  
  
UKYO: (Great.) No dad.  
  
MR. KUONJI: [surprised] WHAT? What do you mean by that?  
  
UKYO: [sighs] Look, dad. I know you want me to get back at the Saotomes, but don't you think it's time to move on?  
  
MR. KUONJI: [His voice rises] Move on? Are you all right? Don't tell me you want to back out? As a Kuonji, you must fulfill your obligations for the good of our family name and honor. Haven't I thought you anything at all?  
  
UKYO: (How about a big NO?) Yes, I understand. But, hear me out, dad. I COULD not take a life of person even though he has bad intentions. I am not a murderer. [Ukyo is contrasting herself as she nearly tried to kill Ranma and Akane before] However, I defeated Mr. Saotome but I couldn't defeat Ranma because he is my best friend (or now, WAS my best friend).  
  
MR. KUONJI: Ukyo, don't let your emotions get the best of you. If you didn't kill him, did you at least marry him?  
  
UKYO: No.  
  
MR. KUONJI: [angrily shouts] WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I DID NOT SEND YOU TO FIND THEM FOR NOTHING. I EXPECTED THAT YOU SETTLE THE SCORE ONCE AND FOR ALL! [calms down and gives her a stern look] If you do not fix this mess, Ukyo, I am sorry to say this but I will disown you and you shall not carry the family name anymore.  
  
UKYO: [shocked] WHAT?! You c-can't do this!  
  
MR. KUONJI: You have deeply shamed the family honor by not fulfilling your duties and not restoring the Kuonji name. For that-  
  
Ukyo was stunned and at the same time angry. She knew that her father would berate her for not doing the things he asked to do, but disowning her is not what she honestly expected. It was like being hit by a speeding train without warning. She decided to interrupt him.  
  
UKYO: That's a load shit.  
  
MR. KUONJI: Watch your language young lady.  
  
UKYO: [defiantly] You said that you no longer accepted me as your only child. For that, I'm free to do and say anything I want. You're just like the elder Saotome.  
  
MR. KUONJI: DON"T ever compare me to that man!  
  
UKYO: Oh no, I can't do that. You and Mr. Saotome are all talk, no action. You say this and that but you can't do it because you're either too damn lazy or scared. All you talk about is honor. Honor isn't just about talk. It's about doing what you need to do in a good way. Honor isn't about murder or pre-arranged marriages. [as she stops talking, her tears began to fall] MR. KUONJI: You have no idea what you are talking about-  
  
UKYO: [interrupts him] I know what I'm talking about! And I'm not done yet. All my life, all I want is your acceptance. I know you really wanted to have a boy but your hopes were dashed when I was born. You didn't accept me as a girl, so you forced me to wear boy's clothes after mom died. I hated it. There were times when I wished I would just run away from you. I was an outcast to the other kids because I was so different. Then came Ranma. I thought I finally found a friend whom I can play with. We were so happy together. Of course, we knew what happened afterwards. All of the sudden, you tell me that unless I upheld my honor and either killing the Saotomes or marrying Ranma, you will disown me. And because of that, I was so screwed up.  
  
I finally tracked them down in Nerima. I did everything that you requested until Ranma defeated me and actually learned I'm a girl. He said something sweet and that made me fall in love with him again. But, I found out he was already engaged to Akane Tendo. I thought that time I can have Ranma back by scheming plots that will break him up with Akane. I so regretted doing that. The icing on the cake was that I, along with other people, ruined their wedding. Not only did it cost my friendship with Ranma, but also with Akane's.  
  
Silence and tension filled the room as Ukyo's done talking. By this time, she's on the verge of collapsing the room and cry like there's no tomorrow. But her pride stopped her from doing that. She wanted to show her father that she's not his vengeance little girl that he had trained anymore.  
  
MR. KUONJI: [loss at words at first but regains his composure] I'm sorry. I haven't noticed that-  
  
UKYO: Too late. We can't go back to the way we were before. I think it's time I live my own life. [stands up] I didn't plan to stay here for long. I'll be leaving now. I have a restaurant to run. [Ukyo wipes her tears and starts to leave, but before she looks at her father for the last time] Things have changed.  
  
As she left the house, Mr. Kuonji buries his face with his hands as he starts crying and regrets what he had done to his only daughter. He knew that this maybe the last time he will see her. He prayed to the gods that hopefully Ukyo is safe.  
  
MR. NAGAI: Ukyo!  
  
UKYO: Mr. Nagai? Sorry, I'm in no mood to talk.  
  
MR. NAGAI: I overheard your argument with your father. You guys were screaming so much that everyone heard you.  
  
UKYO: [embarrassed] Oh. Sorry about that.  
  
MR. NAGAI: No need for apologies. I'm sorry for what happened.  
  
UKYO: It's okay. He can be so stubborn sometimes. I have to go now.  
  
MR. NAGAI: Alright. Just promise me that you'll take care of your self.  
  
UKYO: I will. Oh, and Mr. Nagai? Can you take care of my dad for me?  
  
MR. NAGAI: Don't worry I will.  
  
Mr. Nagai watched the young woman walked away. He hoped that one day they will reconcile.  
  
As Ukyo took the bus to Nerima, she often wondered what would be like if the honorable revenge thing didn't happened. She could've leaded a normal life. Then again, normalcy is so overrated. She hopes that Konatsu is doing fine at the restaurant.  
  
**********  
  
RANMA: [in kawaii voice] Noah-chan!  
  
NOAH: Huh?  
  
Noah was waiting for Ranma at the park. He was ten minutes late. But as he heard his name, he looked up to see a young girl with red hair. However, she wore the same clothes Ranma wore when they first met at school.  
  
NOAH: [smiles] Oh, hey Ranma.  
  
RANMA: [stunned] Wha-what? How did you know?  
  
NOAH: Ranma, I told you I know who you are. Especially the Jusenkyo curse. I felt sorry for you though. Why are you in your girl form?  
  
RANMA: Let's put it this way. If I showed up here in my guy form, many people including the ones that knew me will make the wrong assumption of, um, you know.  
  
NOAH: The wrong assumption of what? [Realizes what Ranma is talking about] Oh, I get it. But come on! Are they always that suspicious?  
  
RANMA: In either forms, they're always on me. In fact, a pair of deluded siblings still didn't realize that I'm cursed even when they saw my transformation first hand.  
  
NOAH: That's tough. Try losing your own world courtesy of the Heartless.  
  
RANMA: [His eyes widen as he hears this] What?  
  
NOAH: Can we sit down on one of those benches? It would be easier.  
  
RANMA: Fine.  
  
The two sat down at one of the benches near the play ground. They watched kids playing swing, seesaw and others.  
  
NOAH: [serious] Okay. Listen carefully. What I am about to tell you is true. [pauses] Your world is in danger.  
  
RANMA: Pfft. My world is always in danger.  
  
NOAH: No you dumbass. This world. The world that you are living right now.  
  
RANMA: [embarrassed] Sorry.  
  
NOAH: Anyway, your world is in danger of being taken over by the Heartless.  
  
RANMA: The Heartless? What kind of a lame ass name is that for a big bad? I faced some foes that have interesting names than that one.  
  
NOAH: The Heartless are bunch of creatures without hearts. They seem to be attracted by this world. I noticed that there is darkness within the people's hearts. That's what the Heartless are after. In your dream, those were the ones who you fought. However, these creatures aren't meant to be taken lightly. They are created from those who've lost their hearts. In simple terms, from those who have become evil.  
  
RANMA: Okay. But why do I have this dream? What is a Keyblade? Most of all, why me?  
  
NOAH: The dream you had serves as a warning. The Heartless is after you. In connection to the Keyblade, it chooses its owner because his/her heart is pure. The Keyblade may serve you as a protection and the only way to conceal your heart from them. [pauses for a while] Before I forget, the Heartless has taken over other worlds as we speak.  
  
RANMA: You said that there are other worlds.  
  
NOAH: True. But the thing is, they're supposed to be a secret.  
  
RANMA: What? Why?  
  
NOAH: The worlds were never connected in the first place. Here's an example, if one person is from one world and he wants to go to another world, he simply can't because every world is protected by an invincible wall. The Heartless were the ones who destroyed the walls, thus making each world vulnerable. On the other hand, it can be easier to pass using two ways: a ship or a teleportation spell. The latter is how I got here.  
  
RANMA: You're from another world? I could easily tell.  
  
NOAH: You're good. Please indulge how you found out.  
  
RANMA: Your eyes. They tell me you've traveled far just to see me. [flattered] Wow, just for me. How sweet!  
  
NOAH: [cringes] Don't flatter yourself.  
  
RANMA: Don't spoil my fun.  
  
NOAH: [decides to continue] The Heartless are afraid of the key bearer but at the same time they are after you.  
  
RANMA: But why this world?  
  
NOAH: Each world has a keyhole. Once sealed by the key bearer using the Keyblade, the world will be safe. Most of the worlds were swallowed by the darkness because their key holes weren't sealed. I found out your world will be the next target, so I took a risk of seeing you here. I cast a spell in finding you. That's how you have that dream.  
  
RANMA: I can't believe this.  
  
NOAH: There are a lot of key bearer potentials who were killed by the Heartless. I've been questioning myself how did this whole mess started again.  
  
RANMA: Wait a second, you mean this isn't the first time it happened?  
  
NOAH: Yes. There are a lot of times. But like Jedis and vampire slayers, the key bearers have both good and dark sides; the former can save you while the other can destroy you. So, anything else?  
  
RANMA: What's Star Wars and Buffy The Vampire Slayer got to do with this?  
  
NOAH: In time. I managed to catch Buffy when I was in one place at the time and Star Wars in the magical picture box. Too bad that pinkish-skinned alien with the speech impediment sucked.  
  
RANMA: It's called TV. Yeah, I agree, Jar Jar sucks.  
  
The duo shared laughter for a while.  
  
NOAH: [regains his composure] We don't have time. I estimated the arrival of the Heartless. They'll arrive tomorrow night.  
  
RANMA: What? What are we going to do? Where's the key hole in this world?  
  
NOAH: There's one in a Shinto temple not far way from here. In fact, near this place. Kid, I hate to say this but you're going have to say goodbye to your loved ones.  
  
RANMA: [stunned] Huh? Wha-wha-  
  
NOAH: [interrupts] As the key bearer, you must travel to other worlds, seal the key holes and stop the Heartless. I can't tell for how long your journey will end.  
  
RANMA: [shocked] You mean to say that I'm going to spend my entire life doing these things? This is crazy! I decided I'm not going!  
  
NOAH: This is no time for complaining! Don't you see, if you don't fulfill your duty, then your world will suffer. Don't tell me that great Ranma Saotome, a warrior who doesn't like to lose, is chickening out? Wait, I can tell you have lots of problems with the people you've been with. You want them to suffer for what they did to you and for that I can understand. But what about the others in this world? Don't you think they deserve peace, happiness and the will to live? I have seen others share your fate and they missed their world and their love ones. Do these not them but for the people of your world.  
  
Ranma thought about what Noah has just said. True, he wouldn't mind that the Nerima wrecking crew would be devoured by the Heartless. But he knew there are people who don't deserve this. His mother, Kasumi-chan, Dr. Tofu, his high school friends and so on. If he were to agree to accept the mission, he knew he would have to settle some things, starting with his parents. Oh damn, he was supposed to be home by now!  
  
RANMA: Listen, Noah, I'll accept the mission. But first, I'm going to do some things.  
  
NOAH: Okay. Don't turn your back now. If you do, it'll be too late.  
  
RANMA: Don't worry, I don't turn down challenges. It would be out of character for me. We'll meet here tomorrow night at ten. Do you have a place to stay?  
  
NOAH: Yep.  
  
RANMA: That settles it. Until then.  
  
Ranma and Noah said their good byes and parted ways. Tomorrow night, he knew he would have to settle this. What he didn't know is that this will change his life forever, along with other people as well.  
  
*********  
  
NEXT: The one night that will change it all. Ranma starts his journey. With some very unwanted baggage. 


	4. When The Saints Go Marching In

Chapter 3: When The Saints Go Marching In  
  
GENMA: Ranma! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you. Don't tell me you slacked off some- [Nodoka slaps Genma's head] Ow! What did you do that for?  
  
NODOKA: [angrily] Don't be so harsh on him! I can't believe that even today, this is how you treat your only son.  
  
RANMA: [heavily breathing] Sorry I'm late. I went somewhere to take care of. some business.  
  
Ranma ran as fast as he can when he remembered that his parents are going to talk about his "future". Ranma didn't understand why they want to discuss that particular topic. His future was already planned with mostly bad results. Being engaged to different girls just for free food is one thing. When he came home, he was tired from running. His chat with Noah left him disturbed and confused. He also has to talk to Akane about the breakup. Right now, he's carrying the weight of the world. Along with other worlds as well.  
  
NODOKA: Ranma, seat down.  
  
RANMA: Okaaayyy. So, what up?  
  
GENMA: Ranma, my boy, we all know that you are currently the heir of the dojo. Your wedding with Akane is, well, a mess [Genma doesn't know the perfect description to describe the failed wedding]. After that things haven't reached normality.  
  
RANMA: [rolls eyes] Things aren't normal when you live in Nerima, dad.  
  
GENMA: Oh. Anyway, we kind of noticed that lately you've been depressed.  
  
RANMA: What are you talking about? I'm still your normal, happy-go-lucky son. [Ranma doesn't realize the irony on this.]  
  
NODOKA: Is hitting Akane normal enough for you?  
  
RANMA: Is this what is about? Weeks later and you guys still haven't forgotten about that? I've said "sorry" so many times. Look, let's cut to the chase and tell me what this is all about. [to Genma] Honestly, I'm tired of all your "holier than thou" honor speeches.  
  
GENMA: [angry] How dare you mock my words, boy! Those words are about honor and the key to the survival of life. [Ranma and Nodoka don't see the connection]  
  
NODOKA: Calm down. There's no need to get rowdy. [to Genma, whispering] Why don't I do talking? You can't even keep up a straight face! And I definitely agree with him. Most of your speeches don't make any sense.  
  
Genma nods at his wife's request. Then they faced Ranma.  
  
NODOKA: Son, the point is, after what happened. Your father and I have decided that we will allow you to live your own life.  
  
RANMA: [angrily shocked] WHAT?! HOW DARE THE BOTH OF YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE WHAT MY LIFE WILL BE! I- [regains his senses] What did you just say?  
  
NODOKA: [giggles] I said you can live your own life, silly! No more pre- arranged marriages, no training trips to nowhere. After the wedding, I realized that you're not your usual self. [glares at Genma, who is nervously sweating like hell] Then again, your life hasn't been a normal one.  
  
Ranma looked at them incredulously. Today has been one of the weirdest days of his life. Scratch that. Today has been the weirdest day of his life. First, Akane breaks up with him. Second, he learns he's some sort of a hero chosen to save the universe. And now, this. He is waiting for the Kunos to realize that "darling Ranma" and "the pig-tailed girl" are one. No such luck. He then presses on.  
  
RANMA: [curiously] Are you guys okay? From the look of things, I would be expecting my curse to be healed right now? [faces Nodoka] Mom, what's going on? Why is dad sweating?  
  
NODOKA: We're alright Ranma. Although your father has contrasting view compared to mine, he agrees with my decision. Besides, I found out his "adventures" in the past. Am I right dear?  
  
GENMA: [nervously] Y-yes d-dear [gulps down].  
  
Ranma has got to hand it to his mom. She's probably the only one who can be the big boss over his dad. He's imagining his mom whipping his dad like the master to the slaves in the ancient times.  
  
RANMA: I don't know what to say.  
  
NODOKA: [smiles] How about a big thank you? It's the least I can do for you.  
  
Nodoka knew she made the right decision to remove the whole engagement thing. But, she also knew that Ranma and Akane loved each other. Thus, she has decided to let them live a normal life and in that way, they may get to know better than before. If both of them decided to get married, she will support them. She didn't see her only son most of his life and for that that was her only way to get to know him better.  
  
RANMA: Wait, what about Uncle Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi and, heck, Akane?  
  
NODOKA: Don't worry. I already talked to them and they took it very well (although Soun cried like a baby when I first told him about this).  
  
RANMA: Um dad, are you-  
  
GENMA: I'm fine my son. Never been better [nervously laughs].  
  
Ranma knows Genma's lying. Then again, why ruin the fun?  
  
RANMA: Well, then. This could be a bright new day. Mom, can I talk to you outside, alone?  
  
NODOKA: Sure dear.  
  
Ranma and Nodoka went outside the dojo, leaving behind a very relieved Genma. He knew it's not wise to mess his wife. It's that or his neck meeting her sharp sword.  
  
NODOKA: Well, we're out. Is there anything to talk about?  
  
RANMA: You said the Tendos know about this. What was Akane's reaction?  
  
NODOKA: Akane seemed happy, though there may be more than meets the eye. Why?  
  
RANMA: (She breaks up with me because of this? I can't believe it. Alright, that's it. I'm going to talk to her once and for all. I love her dammit! But does she love me?) [to Nodoka] Oh, nothing.  
  
NODOKA: Speaking of which, [points at Akane] here she comes.  
  
Ranma looked at where his mother was pointing. He saw Akane carrying a lot of shopping bags. Akane sees them.  
  
AKANE: [cheerfully] Hi Aunt Nodoka! Hi Ranma!  
  
NODOKA: Why hello Akane. How are you? [looks at the bags she's carrying] You must have bought a lot of stuff.  
  
AKANE: There's a sale at the mall and my friends and I decided to buy some stuff. Yuka and Sayuri are going to leave tomorrow for their vacations. What better way to spent time with your friends than to go shopping?  
  
NODOKA: That's nice dear. Ranma, can you help carry her bags?  
  
AKANE: Oh, no. Aunt Nodoka, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can do it on my own.  
  
NODOKA: [concerned] But dear, you might get hurt carrying that.  
  
AKANE: (For God's sake, why can't everyone just get off my back?) [smiles] I'll be fine. I promise.  
  
RANMA: [deadpans] Don't worry mom, she's a big girl. She can handle this herself.  
  
Nodoka was surprised by Ranma's reaction.  
  
NODOKA: Ranma that's not very nice! Now, either you help her or I'm going to decrease your allowance!  
  
RANMA: Ah, mom!  
  
NODOKA: Don't "ah mom" me! Same thing goes to you too, Akane. Please let him help you.  
  
AKANE: [sighs] Okay. [smirks] Besides, it's fun to watch mama's boy pout like hell.  
  
RANMA: [blushes] Shut up! Fine. Like I have a choice than to help She-Hulk here.  
  
NODOKA: Glad to hear it.  
  
Ranma carried most of Akane's stuff and entered the dojo. While going to her room, Akane knows what Ranma is going to ask so she mentally prepared herself for the interrogation. On the other hand, Ranma couldn't believe the stuff she bought. Jeans, shirts, tank tops and skirts, he thinks that she might run away with style.  
  
AKANE: [in a commanding tone] Okay, slave. Put them beside my bed.  
  
RANMA: [sarcastic] As you wish, Hitler. [Ranma puts her stuff beside her bed]  
  
AKANE: Wow, I must have bought a lot of stuff. If dad sees the bill, he'll definitely have a heart attack [giggles].  
  
RANMA: (Pfft. He's not the only one.) Listen Akane, let's cut the crap here. You have a lot of explaining to do. Mom told you about her plan, right?  
  
AKANE: Yeah so?  
  
RANMA: Why are you acting like this? I thought that despite the failed wedding, you still love me as I love you. I'm sorry I almost hit you. [sincerely] C'mon Akane, please tell me.  
  
AKANE: Ranma, I already told you this morning.  
  
RANMA: You're wrong! That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard!  
  
AKANE: [angry] You know what, Ranma? You're even more dense than Kuno! Fine, listen up. What I said earlier is true. I do love you. But breaking up, I think it's for the best. I don't know who I am anymore. When your mom told me that we're free of the engagement, I thought that we can be together as a normal, modern couple. But at the same time, I thought that I can be free. I can do the things that I want without anyone interfering. Am I getting the point here?  
  
RANMA: The truth? Yeah, a bit. So, why the break-up?  
  
AKANE: It's all about whom you really are Ranma. It's about finding yourself. What happened was more of a sign. A sign of having a new life.  
  
RANMA: Since when the hell did you become a member of the Oprah movement?  
  
AKANE: Baka, this is serious! I'm tired of getting kidnapped, being fooled by others, being helpless. I want to be strong like you. I want to do the rescuing. I want to find myself, to know myself as Akane Tendo, not just "Ranma's fiancée". Do you get it?  
  
RANMA: Yeah. What's your point?  
  
AKANE: [frustrated] Grrrrrrrrrr! [her face lightens up] How about this: I'm a cookie dough.  
  
RANMA: [confused] You're a what?  
  
AKANE: A cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming... whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this and the next thing and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready, I'm cookies. And then, y'know, if I want someone to eat m- or, enjoy warm delicious cookie-me, then that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done.  
  
Ranma is speechless for the moment. Then he regains his composure.  
  
RANMA: Akane, I hope that you realize that cookie analogy is a bit. weird. [pauses] But let me get this straight: you broke up with me because you want to grow up on your own. You don't need me protecting you. You want to face the demons yourself. And when you're done, you'll be a complete person.  
  
AKANE: Convinced?  
  
RANMA: Yeah I get it. But Akane, sometimes life can be harsh. You need someone to be around with you. Yet, that doesn't mean that he is going to mess up your life. Besides, you're not the only one who has to do some soul searching. Like cookies, you'll be over baked if-  
  
AKANE: I know. We all do Ranma. We all do.  
  
RANMA: Just promise me one thing: call my name when you need me okay?  
  
AKANE: That's cheesy. But thanks for your concern. Maybe one day, who knows?  
  
RANMA: I think it's best that we don't tell this to anyone for now. Chaos is sure to follow.  
  
AKANE: I agree. Are you going to be okay?  
  
RANMA: Yeah. (I may not be here for long, Akane. I might never see you again after tomorrow night) There something I need to do first.  
  
AKANE: What's that?  
  
Ranma leans in closer to Akane. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kisses her on the lips. Akane was surprised. Unfortunately, she breaks the kiss and staggers back. Ranma was sad when she did that. But as he looked into her eyes, he knows that now's not the time. He decided to leave Akane in her room.  
  
RANMA: [heartbroken] Well then. See ya.  
  
As Ranma closed her door, Akane began breathe heavily as she lies down on her bed. Life CAN be cruel. But, Akane knows that this is for the best. This is the time when she can be her own person. But breaking Ranma's heart is one of her hardest decisions to make.  
  
Akane remained in that position and after a while, she began to fix her newly bought clothes. She then suddenly remembered her chat with Shampoo. The latter revealed that Mousse is leaving the day after tomorrow. Akane expected her to be happy now that her object of annoyance has left. But the Amazon continued by saying that she and Cologne will leave at the end of the week. Akane can tell she's not happy at the sudden turn of the events. Then again, there wasn't a slight hint of joy on her when she talked about Mousse. Akane felt sorry for the visually-impaired warrior. After all this time he has finally come to his senses. So why should she care about Shampoo?  
  
AKANE: (I'm tired. Am I going to regret my decision? Will things ever be back to normal?)  
  
****************  
  
Ranma sat down quietly in his room. As of the moment, he is bitterly sad. Akane had rejected him because she's still a "cookie dough". He didn't understand why she had to use that. He only has one day left and he still doesn't know what to do. He then decided to hang out with his parents, help Kasumi with the chores, go see Dr. Tofu and give Hiroshi and Daisuke a call. But what about Akane? Will he go see Ukyo one last time? Probably not in Ukyo's case.  
  
RANMA: (No use in thinking while doing nothing Saotome. It only gets things worst.)  
  
As night time approaches, the occupants of the Tendo-Saotome household have resorted to their normal routine. Genma and Soun concentrated on the shogi game, Nabiki and Akane watched TV while Nodoka helped Kasumi in finishing cleaning the kitchen. Ranma on the other hand practiced some moves in the dojo. After Ranma got out of his room, he avoided Akane at all costs. Many thought they had an argument but decided to let this pass since it has been one of the factors of their relationship. For Akane, she knew he would take this break-up in a bad way. As everyone went into their rooms for a good night's rest, Ranma thinks about what if he still has the dream. Would it make any difference? As he enters his room, he sees his parents sleeping. He nearly cried at the thought of being separated from his mother again but he promised himself that he will see everybody again as soon as he finishes his quest. Soon, sleep conquers him.  
  
****************  
  
RANMA: It's weird. You think you know everything yet there's always a possibility that it might change.  
  
???: That's fact. You want know what you want but in end you need to know what you need.  
  
RANMA: That's weird.  
  
???: No, what's weird is that you took this journey without thinking the consequences.  
  
RANMA: Hey! I already know that. Don't you think this is hard for me?  
  
???: I think the question you should be asking is WHY you want to go on this journey? Don't give me that "I-have-to-save-the-world" crap. I have had it the macho bullshit propaganda. What you don't know is that there more into this.  
  
RANMA: Really? Indulge me then.  
  
???: Not now. Maybe sooner.  
  
RANMA: [decides to change the topic] Will I succeed in this fight?  
  
???: That's your decision.  
  
RANMA: [sarcastic] Thanks for the moral support.  
  
???: One who speaks the truth, one who speaks the lie, one who speaks the end, one who doesn't speak. I fear for you. It will come to you. Open your eyes.  
  
RANMA: Great, riddles. Can you at least say something that actually makes sense?  
  
???: [pauses] Oh, I have. [Without warning, Ranma is stabbed in the heart. Instead of pain, he feels something. powerful] In the end, this isn't about good or evil. It's about power. Open your heart.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma suddenly wakes up and realizes that he's been sweating a lot. He finds his parents' empty bed. He looks at the clock indicating it's 10 in the morning. Ranma is confused. He didn't have the dream but he had a short chat with an unknown person. This is different from the speaker from the other dream. Right now, Ranma doesn't have time to think about this. But, there was one question that disturbed him the most: why does he want to go?  
  
As soon as he finishes dressing up, he goes down into the kitchen and sees Kasumi fixing the table.  
  
KASUMI: Ranma! You missed breakfast.  
  
RANMA: I know. [stomach begins to growl] Is there-  
  
KASUMI: [smiles] I'm way ahead of you. Luckily I saved you some eggs.  
  
RANMA: [smiles] I owe ya big time! [he remembers something else] How 'bout I'll help you with the dishes? I know it may not be that much, but that's least I can do.  
  
Kasumi is stunned by Ranma's words. Normally, he would leave after a meal and not bother with helping the chores. But, this is different. Very Twilight Zone.  
  
KASUMI: [concerned] Ranma, are you okay?  
  
RANMA: Ya. I'm okay. Why?  
  
KASUMI: I-it's nothing. It's just that-  
  
RANMA: Can't I do something nice for once? You've been burdened by housework that I feel sorry for you. You don't do the things that you enjoy for your sake.  
  
KASUMI: It's okay. Sometimes you have to sacrifice other things.  
  
RANMA: Do you enjoy this? This kind of life?  
  
KASUMI: Ranma, what kind of a question is that? Are you sure you're okay?  
  
RANMA: Sometimes I want to escape from everything. You know, just disappear without anyone else knowing it. I've been thinking about this a lot.  
  
KASUMI: I know the feeling. But, in the end, I chose to be this way. Why? I care for my family. I made my own choices, not from someone else's.  
  
RANMA: I envy you. To tell you the truth, you're stronger. Stronger than Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, the old ghoul, Ryoga, Mousse. heck you're way stronger than me.  
  
KASUMI: Don't worry Ranma. You can be stronger too. It doesn't rely on the punches you throw or the techniques you've learned. It's all about your heart, which is stronger if you let yourself love who you really are and accept everything. Now, here are some eggs.  
  
RANMA: Thank you Kasumi.  
  
Ranma quietly eat his breakfast. Afterwards, he helped the older Tendo sibling with the dishes. Then, he visited Dr. Tofu, who is currently treating the patient. Soon after, he called Hiroshi and Daisuke to ask how things are doing. All that's left is hanging out with his parents.  
  
****************  
  
If you see Shampoo and Mousse seating in a food court in the mall, you would think that they are friends or a couple discussing something else. In truth, they are hardly friends or way far from being a couple. Cologne forced the both of them to bond for the last time before they went into their separate ways. Shampoo to China, Mousse to. wherever the hell he's going. Both reluctantly agree. If this happened in the past, Mousse would be on cloud nine while Shampoo would brood and plan to get away from him and see Ranma. But now, Mousse feels as if his love for the purple haired Amazon is gone, yet not completely. Shampoo, on the other hand, felt the weight on her shoulders has been removed. No more annoying suitor following her and she can have Ranma. Despite all this, she feels a little guilty about Mousse leaving.  
  
MOUSSE: Shampoo what's the matter? You're not eating your food. [smiles] Can I have your beef noodles if don't want it?  
  
SHAMPOO: Huh? No you dumb duck! Shampoo eat that! [She grabs her food and proceeds to devour it as if she was a hungry wild animal]  
  
MOUSSE: [sweat drops] Geez, relax! I was just kidding. You don't have to shout you know. So, are excited to go home?  
  
SHAMPOO: [stops eating] What? Of course not! Shampoo will never see husband again! [pauses] So where are you going? [begins to drink]  
  
MOUSSE: I don't know. Maybe I might go to the Playboy mansion, hook up some chicks and lose my virginity.  
  
SHAMPOO: [spits out water away from Mousse as soon as she hears this and has a horrifying face] WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?  
  
MOUSSE: [laughs] HAHAHAHA! Ohmigod Shampoo! I would pay to see that face of yours.  
  
SHAMPOO: [angry] Shut up! How dare you embarrass Shampoo!  
  
MOUSSE: I was just kidding! I'm just trying to relive the tension here!  
  
SHAMPOO: One more time and Shampoo will kick your ass! [At this time, many people are watching them]  
  
MOUSSE: [embarrassed] Um, Shampoo, people are watching us. So I suggest we keep quiet.  
  
SHAMPOO: Fine. So, where EXACTLY are you going?  
  
MOUSSE: I don't know. Maybe somewhere nice and peaceful.  
  
SHAMPOO: Will you come back to the village?  
  
MOUSSE: I've been thinking about that. I might visit but not stay there.  
  
SHAMPOO: [emotionless] Okay.  
  
The two proceed to finish their meals. Neither said any word afterwards but both understood that they have moved on. They will miss each other's company, for better or for worse.  
  
****************  
  
When Ukyo arrived home, she was surprised that her restaurant is closed. Konatsu is in charge while she was gone. As she opens the door, she finds an envelope and opened it. Inside were the cash for her restaurant and a letter. She begins to read it.  
  
Dearest Ukyo,  
  
By the time you've read this, I'll be long gone. I know I don't have a place to stay but I decided to move somewhere else. Why? Ukyo Kuonji, I love you so much and I would do anything for you. But at the same time, I know that you won't love me because deep down you still love Ranma. But, why did you do try to hurt Ranma and Akane at their wedding? What possessed you to do that? As a result, he broke his friendship with yours because of your doing. He's a nice person if you ask me. I pity the both of them because all of you wouldn't give them a chance.  
  
After you left to visit your father, I've been thinking about our friendship. Sure we both count on each other but I don't know, maybe this friendship didn't work out because I love you. But I do know this; I always find a way to make you happy. I couldn't stand around the person who wouldn't love me back. I hope we can still be friends. You might find a nice guy and I might find a nice girl. Oh by the way, I am happy to report that I have discarded my feminine look. I hope we can see each other again soon. Take care.  
  
Konatsu  
  
Ukyo stared at the letter. She wants to cry but her tears wouldn't let out. Konatsu is her only friend after the wedding fiasco but she blames herself for not giving her time with him.  
  
UKYO: (Great, first Ranma disowns me as a friend, then dad disowns me as a daughter. Now Konatsu leaves me because I wouldn't love him back. This may be my lucky day. All that's left is to find a knife, stab myself or slash my wrists and sing "The Yellow Submarine" as my requiem. Yep, it's my lucky day.)  
  
Feeling in no mood in opening the restaurant, she decided that she will do it in the afternoon. In the meantime, she decides to watch TV.  
  
******************  
  
RYOGA: ARRGGHHH! WHERE AM I?  
  
OLD MAN: [angry] WILL YOU SHUT UP?! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!  
  
RYOGA: [embarrassed] S-sorry. Uh, could you tell me where am I?  
  
OLD MAN: Kid, you're in Nerima. Now get lost before I grab my gun and chase you.  
  
RYOGA: [gulps] Okay.  
  
Nerima is the last place Ryoga wanted to be. He wanted to be away from the place that caused him some problems. Damn lack of directions, he thought. Ryoga then decided that he would stay someplace where he and Ranma wouldn't bump into each other. What is he going to do next may be a challenge for him. He suddenly recalled Akari putting the cake against his face and kicked him in the one place one should never bring harm to. He didn't know why he remembered that. Probably it has something to do with rejection, which has no connection with his problem. But, he could resort into three things: camp out, ask Mousse or Ukyo for a place to stay. Then again, he hasn't spoke to the two of them since the wedding disaster and everyone weren't in good terms since. As he sits down on one of the benches, he realized that maybe this soul-searching thing isn't a good idea. It got him more confused.  
  
What got him more confused is why he is afraid of Ranma. Almost everyone knows that he's Ranma's equivalent. In fact, if trained properly, Ryoga can defeat him. He is probably Ranma's only honorable opponent. When he was weakened by Happosai's Moxibustion, Ryoga was the only one who didn't took advantage of Ranma's state at that time. He's not the type of person who fights weak people. So why is he afraid of his rival? Is it because he killed a god? Or is it he can command the "Faster, Akane. Kill! Kill!" on him when and if she finds out he's P-Chan all along. Then, he knows why: Ranma treats him like a friend and he treats him like shit. He's afraid that it will haunt him for the rest of his life. He's afraid that after what happened, he will never become Ranma's friend.  
  
*****************  
  
AKANE: Ranma!  
  
RANMA: Akane? What do you want?  
  
AKANE: Listen, about yesterday-  
  
RANMA: No need for an explanation. I already understand.  
  
AKANE: No it's not that. Um, I should tell you that. I'm sorry for what I said to you.  
  
RANMA: N-no it's okay. You need to find yourself and I, on the other hand, will probably be sucked into darkness.  
  
AKANE: [confused] What are you talking about?  
  
RANMA: Er, nothing.  
  
Ranma and Akane stood there silently. Things are awkward for them at the moment; the pig-tailed martial artist decides to decrease some tension.  
  
RANMA: Hey, where are you going?  
  
AKANE: Oh, I'm going to a cooking class. You know, it's "time".  
  
RANMA: W-wait. You, in a cooking class? [giggles] This is going to be interesting.  
  
AKANE: [offended] What does that suppose to mean?  
  
RANMA: Nothing. Although I pity the poor teacher who is forced to eat your cooking. I can see the-  
  
AKANE: Shut up, Ranma!  
  
RANMA: [smiles] Hush, woman. Do not ruin the moment. Anyway, I can see the headlines: "Young woman charged with mass genocide by food poisoning" or "Locals flee with terror as Tendo's food magically becomes real and starts devouring people". [laughs hysterically] Oh God, I needed that! [looks at Akane] C'mon, lighten up. I was just kidding. Uh, Akane? Are you-  
  
Ranma noticed Akane's raging fury. With sharp glares, she would probably kill Ranma in a heartbeat. For that, Ranma smirked since he brought back the same old Akane: bitchy, hot tempered and violent. It wouldn't be the same without that.  
  
RANMA: Um, Akane, tomboy. Calm down. Heh, heh. I was just kidding. Plea-  
  
AKANE: [angry] OH YEAH? EAT THIS!  
  
Akane sends Ranma up in the skies courtesy of the hyperdimensional mallet. Afterwards, she cooled down.  
  
AKANE: (That moron! He makes fun of me after everything we've been through! I can't believe this! The funny part is, though, I felt relieved. Like I've been cured. Hitting Ranma must be the cause of this. Hmmm, beating up Ranma as a stress reliever? I like the idea.)  
  
Akane smiles as she goes on her way to cooking class.  
  
*****************  
  
As the sun sets, Ranma knew his time is up. After hanging out with his parents which resulted with Genma and Nodoka fighting over which song would they sing next at the karaoke, he then decided to pack some things. He first packed some clothes and then some food. He might encounter some dishes which are worse than Akane's. He then got a picture of his mom, Kasumi and Tofu which took place when they went to a picnic last spring and a picture of him, Daisuke and Hiroshi. As he rummaged the remaining pictures, he saw some of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. He didn't know why he still kept it. Out of the blue, he destroyed the pictures with them. He felt that he needed to remove the disease that has been plaguing him for so long. Lastly, he kept a picture of him, his parents and the Tendos, along with the others he got.  
  
Ranma also wrote a letter to everyone stating that he might go away for a while for he will do some business. As he ate his dinner, he noticed that everyone's still in their normal mood. Unknown to him, Akane noticed that he was wearing a sad look. Normally, he and his dad would fight for a remaining piece of a delicious meal. But, he was just quiet. Silently eating his meal without a care for the world. Genma also noticed this but remained indifferent as he tries to grab the last tempura shrimp, only to be taken away by Nodoka. Akane tried to figure out what's eating him, but has no clue of what.  
  
When everyone goes upstairs, Ranma is the only one left in the living room as he watches TV. He looked at the clock: it's 9:30 p.m. Thinking that everyone is asleep, Ranma turns off the set, looked around and grabbed his backpack which was hidden in the bushes near the pond. He looks at the Tendo Dojo one last time and tries to restrain himself from crying. Ranma opens the front door and breathes heavily.  
  
RANMA: (I can still drop this. What if he said was false? Am I doing the right thing? Anyhow, good-bye everyone. Hope I can see you guys soon.)  
  
With that, he closes the door and went to his destination while humming "It's A Wonderful World".  
  
During at that time, Akane spied on Ranma at her window. She couldn't understand why he would leave without telling anyone. Then again, this wasn't the first time he had done this. Akane decided to follow him. She changed her pj's and wore a black tank top, flare jeans and sneakers, all that she bought this afternoon.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma walked all the way to the shrine where he would meet Noah. He noticed that Ucchan's is still open despite fewer costumers. He continued walking.  
  
****************  
  
As of this time, Akane lost Ranma and tries to figure out where he was going. Despite the big problem, she continues trying to find him. In Ryoga's case, he camped out in the park. Thankfully, no one has caught him yet. Ryoga tries to get some sleep but couldn't since he was watching the stars above the sky. Tomorrow, he will go to Jusenkyo to find a cure for his curse. Meanwhile, Ukyo decides to close the store since there are fewer customers visiting it. She was earning less income than before because of some gossip saying that she was a mean homewrecker. Many people wouldn't eat at her place afterwards. Ukyo decides that she would move somewhere else to live a new life.  
  
Mousse and Shampoo are at their respective rooms. Shampoo is listening to Faye Wong and Hikaru Utada on her discman and is thinking about tomorrow. Mousse would be gone by then but things would be different without him, in her case. On the other hand, Mousse tries to get some sleep for he would leave early tomorrow but couldn't since he is thinking about Shampoo and his journey. He tried to count sheep but instead of the said animal, it was Shampoo in her cursed form.  
  
****************  
  
It was 9:59 when Ranma runs to the temple. He's not far but not near the place. He is in a hurry. Hopefully, Noah is patient. As he runs, he felt something. Something bad. The ground started to shake. Ranma goes to the nearest tree for holding support. He thinks that it's an earthquake. Suddenly he hears a sound of a thunder roaring above the skies. He looks up and sees dark clouds covering the once starry night. Earthquake plus storm equals catastrophic disaster. Ranma continues to run even if the lightning began to strike below. He avoided its blasts though at one point it nearly got him.  
  
As he is near the meeting point, Ranma notices the ground covered with black shadows few feet away from him. Creatures came out from the shadows and facing the person in front of them. This is different from the Heartless of his dreams. They are bigger for one thing, but not as tall as Genma's panda form. They had bigger muscles, their eyes are glowing with yellow light and they don't look friendly. The Heartless in front of Ranma is about to hit him when he dodged the attack. The Heartless' punch smashed the ground. Ranma counterattacks it with a jump kick and knocks out the creature. But, as he lands on the ground, another Heartless tackles him to the ground. Ranma immediately hits it with his knee, which connects to the stomach and pushes him away. Three more Heartless surround him while the other two get up. Ranma closed his eyes as the Heartless go near him when he decides to destroy them.  
  
RANMA: [shouts] HIRYU SHOTEN HA!  
  
It manages to blow them away. Ranma looked at the unconscious creatures. They aren't destroyed but the attack seemed to knock them out. Ranma immediately runs to the temple.  
  
The Heartless began to scour the city with full intention of destroying it. It began to rip out trees, cars and other stuff that they see. With all that noise, Ryoga woke up in very bad mood. He then sees dark, big creatures destroying stuff. Ryoga hides behind a tree to see what is going on. To his horror, the Heartless threw some fireballs at the buildings in front of them. He decides to kill them but unknown to him, a Heartless emerges beneath the ground and prepares a sneak attack behind the Lost Boy. Ryoga suddenly senses the creature's presence and dodged as the Heartless destroyed a tree, causing it to fall. He immediately hits him with a right uppercut followed by a left hook. Despite how much Ryoga puts enough power in his fists, the Heartless didn't knocked down, though it feel its pain. Ryoga continued to destroy it by front kick when it grabs his leg and throws him aside. At this point, Ryoga is furious and out for blood.  
  
RYOGA: (furious) All right, you asked for it!  
  
He then uses the Shishi Houkou Dan and it connects on the Heartless. Ryoga smirked as he finally defeated the enemy.  
  
RYOGA: Ha! What a wussy. (Better grab my stuff and get out of here)  
  
He then immediately packed his stuff. To his surprise, the Heartless began to get up and eyed on its target. It was enough to kill it but somehow it failed. Ryoga is about to use the Bakusai Tenketsu when another Heartless grabbed his neck and threw him out, hitting a bench. As he regains consciousness, he finds himself in a horrifying situation as a group of Heartless surrounds him like a lion surrounding its prey.  
  
Ukyo wakes up when she hears loud noises outside her home. She dressed up in her usual chef uniform, grabbed her large spatula and some mini- spatulas. As she is about to leave her room, her wall was destroyed as she sees two Heartless. She screams and runs out of her store. There, she sees the Heartless destroying stuff. She throws her mini-spatulas at them but they blocked it. She then throws some bombs at them. She runs into a safe corner and it explodes. After a while, Ukyo checked out the damage. She's shocked when more Heartless approaches at her.  
  
UKYO: (What the hell are they?)  
  
She charges at them with her large spatula. She swipes at her first target, cutting the arm. She then stabs the other one but at the same time, it punches at her face. Ukyo goes down as the Heartless remove the spatula from it and is about to destroy it when she throws two mini-spatulas at it, causing it to drop her weapon. Ukyo immediately grabs her weapon and starts to run away as the Heartless began to chase her.  
  
Akane hid in the alley when she saw the Heartless. She pinches herself to see if it's a dream. No such luck. When the creatures began to destroy a house, Akane hears a family screaming for mercy. She quickly grabs an empty garbage can and throws it at the monstrous being.  
  
AKANE: Hey beautiful! Face me!  
  
It got her attention and began to throw a backfist at her. Akane immediately ducked and counters it with an uppercut. She next throws a left backfist but the creature blocks it. She hits it with a right jab followed by a left roundhouse connecting it to the face. But the Heartless proved to be a dangerous opponent as it hits her using a right uppercut on her stomach. This caused her some pain as she kneels down. The Heartless is about to finish her with an elbow strike when Akane grabs its arm. Though in pain, she was strong enough to block the attack. She screams in fury as she pushes it away and kicks the stomach, causing it to stagger. Another Heartless crashed through the wall and immediately knocks Akane. Akane gets up and starts to run for her dear life.  
  
Even with listening to her discman, Shampoo heard a large crash and immediately goes outside of her room and sees what the commotion is about. To her horror, she sees a group of Heartless destroying public property and is about to destroy the café. She knocks on Mousse's door and after a few impatient tries, she kicks it open to sees a drooling Mousse mumbling something.  
  
SHAMPOO: [shouts at his ear] MOUSSE WAKE UP! WE GOT TROUBLE!  
  
MOUSSE: [immediately gets up] Wha-what? [looks at her] Hey! What the hell's your problem?  
  
SHAMPOO: Dumb duck! We got trouble outside café. Look at window.  
  
Mousse does what Shampoo requested him to do. There he sees more than ten Heartless destroying some stuff.  
  
MOUSSE: [shocked] What the hell is that?  
  
COLOGNE: No time to ask! [Both teens turned around to see Cologne, now fully awake] Get dressed and grab your weapons! Whatever it is, we must destroy it before they destroy the entire city.  
  
After dressing up in a light blue Chinese shirt and pants, Shampoo grabbed her bonbories and a sword. Mousse now in his battle uniform, goes down stairs as Cologne waits for them.  
  
COLOGNE: All right, Mousse you take those creatures on the right while you Shampoo on the left. I'll deal with the rest.  
  
The three Amazons went out and faced their opponents using their battle strategies. Shampoo rushed at them and jump kicks at one of them at the front. She uses her sword to slash the monsters. As one of the Heartless rushes at her with an incoming punch, she side steps away from it and cuts of its arm followed by decapitating its head. She continues to slash them when one of them manages to disarm her. She uses a flip kick at it, which cause it to stagger. She continues her attack with a forward kick which pushes it away, dragging some of the creatures down. As she continues her onslaught, one of the Heartless, whom she knocked out, began to throw a fireball at her. She uses her sword to block the attack and is knocked down by the impact. As Shampoo gets up, she sees her sword melted by the attack. She drops the sword and equips herself with her bonbories.  
  
Mousse begins his attack by throwing eggs at them and explodes in front of the Heartless. He then unleashed two sets of swords from his sleeves and stabbed one of his foes, followed by running another sword through another Heartless' head. Mousse is about to finish the fallen Heartless when he sees another one about to tackle him from above. Wasting no time, Mousse fired an arrow at it and the Heartless dropped immediately. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill it. He continued by throwing one of his swords at the Heartless point blank. Suddenly, he hears a scream. It was Shampoo, now being strangled by the Heartless. Mousse immediately charged the attacker by using the Hawk Talons and it connected deeper through the creature's back. As a result, it released Shampoo. Unlike Ryoga, Akane and Ukyo, the Amazons were faring much better. But this didn't last long as more Heartless are coming on their way. Already tired, Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse continue to fight.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma runs to the temple as he fights the Heartless. As he arrives at the meeting place, there was no one there. Within a second, he sees Noah standing there with his back facing Ranma. He seemed quiet and calm but this nerves the boy.  
  
RANMA: NOAH!  
  
NOAH: The door has opened.  
  
RANMA: What are you talking about?  
  
NOAH: The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world!  
  
RANMA: W-wait a sec! What the hell is going on here? Why are the Heartless invading my world? Why now?  
  
NOAH: You asked so many questions, boy. There's no turning back! This world will be soon devoured by darkness.  
  
RANMA: NO! You're lying! You said that this world will be safe! Dammit, why won't you answer me?  
  
NOAH: I've come to see the door of this world. This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. soon to be eclipsed.  
  
RANMA: [pissed off] I knew it! You're up to something! You lying son of a-  
  
NOAH: You do not know yet what lies beyond the door.  
  
RANMA: [cracks his knuckles] And you're going to tell me everything, sweetheart.  
  
NOAH: You understand so little. There is so much to learn. Think about it, this may be your only chance to escape from this wretched world.  
  
RANMA: Who. are you?  
  
NOAH: You'll know everything in time. Now join me.  
  
RANMA: Sorry, man. I don't receive offers from you. I'm not interested in joining the big bads-r-us movement.  
  
NOAH: You don't understand, Ranma Saotome. As of this point, you are chosen to save the world. But there are evil forces that will try to lure you into the darkness or if all else fails, they'll kill you. Just like the potential keybearers. If you are asking me if I'm siding good or evil, I won't answer it for you.  
  
RANMA: Fine! So be it. I would rather give up my life to save this world than watch it slowly crumble! If you think you're so wise, fight me!  
  
NOAH: Next time. If you happen to land on a place called Traverse Town, look for man named Cloud Strife. He may help you. Provided he's still alive.  
  
RANMA: How can I trust you? Is he one of your bitches who'll try to kill me?  
  
NOAH: You don't. I'm looking for someone. Look on the bright side though, you won't be alone on this wild trip.  
  
Just as Ranma approaches Noah, black shadow-like circles surround the latter. It engulfs him just as Ranma lends out his hand to save him. Just then, the darkness engulfs him also. He managed to get himself out. A black sphere suddenly emerges out of nowhere above the dark skies. The ground is shaking again as another black sphere appears on the ground. This time, a large figure emerges from the shadow. It was the same the creature from his dreams. Only, it was bigger than ever. Ranma stepped back in fear as he contemplates on what to do. Then, a light appears on his right hand and a weapon emerges from it. It's the keyblade. Only it's a bit heavier than he expected but manages to fix it.  
  
He charges the large Heartless, which is called Darkside. He slashes its legs repeatedly. Darkside shoves his hand on the ground and black circular shadow appears. A group of small creatures emerges from the shadow and charges at Ranma. He hacked some of the Heartless but there are many more. If that wasn't bad enough, Darkside then begins to throw energy blasts which aimed directly at him. He dodges the attacks continuously and jumps at his arm for support as he begins to aim for the head. He managed to hit once but missed the second time. As he lands on the ground, Darkside throws a giant sphere of darkness into the air, causing it to rain little blobs of energy. Ranma runs around the large Heartless as he tries to avoid the attack. Wasting no time, he initiates his own manslaughter as he uses his Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken like a madman stabbing his victim with a knife. This time, he targeted the legs and the arms in a blinding speed. Darkside planned to use its energy blasts again but is interrupted by Ranma's final blow. As a result, Darkside begins to collapse and destroys the ground courtesy of the impact of the fall. It is engulfed with darkness and soon it is melted away into the shadows.  
  
Ranma celebrates his victory by collapsing into the ground. He's tired as hell. He felt a tingling sense in his right arm. It's the Keyblade and it's glowing. He soon realized that the world will be destroyed if he doesn't do something. Without thinking, he raised the Keyblade above him, praying for a miracle. It's either God listened to his prayer or it's pure luck as the Keyblade began to take a life of its own temporarily as it releases itself from Ranma's grasp and begins to shoot a laser beam towards the temple. To his surprise, the beam hits the temple and reveals a giant invincible keyhole. Ranma grabs the blade and aims it at the hole. Within a minute, the blade fires another beam into the keyhole. The hole emitted light which managed to release its energy against the Heartless. It dissolves all the creatures and the darkness above the sky, which comes to a surprise for Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne. Ranma is also relieved, thinking that this is over. Fate has other plans as the keyhole shoots a beam above the sky and then falls back into the ground which opens a portal which caused an energy disturbance. Ranma felt as if he was sucked by the portal. He holds on into the nearest tree as the portal began to swallow almost everything.  
  
**************  
  
Cologne felt a disturbance by the portal's energy. She, Mousse and Shampoo saw the energy spread out to various areas.  
  
COLOGNE: (I have a bad feeling about this) Shampoo, Mousse go to the source of the energy. I believe it's anything but good news.  
  
MOUSSE: Where could that be?  
  
COLOGNE: If I remember correctly, the place is a Shinto temple. (But what is the connection between this and the creatures we fought?)  
  
SHAMPOO: It's not far from here. It's near the playground. What about you, great-grandmother?  
  
COLOGNE: I'll catch up on you. I have to make sure the creatures won't appear again. Now go!  
  
MOUSSE: Shampoo, let's cross the rooftops. It'll be much faster.  
  
Shampoo nods and the two begin to jump from one rooftop to another. Cologne silently prays that both of them will be all right. Then, she scouts the area for more possible attacks. Meanwhile, Ryoga sees the light at the temple.  
  
RYOGA: [stunned] What the hell?  
  
Ryoga runs toward the temple. Surprisingly, he didn't manage to get himself lost. Akane and Ukyo have also seen the light and from the separate locations, they decided to check it out.  
  
***************  
  
As the portal begins to suck everything, Ranma continues to hold the tree branch as if he depending on it for dear life. The branch began to break and Ranma has succumbed into the portal. Minutes later, Shampoo and Mousse arrived at the temple and without warning, they too were sucked by the portal. Next is Ryoga, although he showed resistance by holding a nearby tree which was useless since it was broken. As Ukyo arrived, she sees the portal and begins to run away but the portal pulled her into it and she too unwillingly entered the portal. Lastly, Akane knew she made a big mistake going to the temple and, like the two Amazons, she was sucked into the portal. The portal has claimed six victims and closed it on its own.  
  
Cologne went to the scene immediately but arrived there way too late. There were no signs of life. She couldn't find Shampoo and Mousse anywhere. From there on, she feared the worst case scenario.  
  
***************  
  
???: Funny.  
  
???: What?  
  
???: I could've sworn myself I saw star blinking rapidly. Do you think-  
  
???: It's impossible. Then again there are signs indicating that the cycle is starting again.  
  
???: I'm getting too old for this. What do we expect now?  
  
???: I don't know but I got a feeling we're going for a long ride.  
  
***************  
  
NEXT: Welcome to Traverse Town. We show you very interesting people and creatures out for blood and gore.  
  
***************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
As I stated earlier, this is my first attempt at fanfiction writing. Some of the scenes are a bit messy but I will have room to improve. Same thing goes to the action scenes. Overall, this sucks. Before you guys ask me, here's what I like to point out:  
  
Akane and "the cookie speech"  
  
Akane is not one of my favorite characters but I feel pity for her. I  
never liked her role as the damsel in distress and at the same time  
being moody. In this fic, I have decided to let Akane grow as a  
person. Ergo, the break-up and the cookie speech. Majority of Buffy  
The Vampire Slayer fans will recognize the speech from the final  
episode "Chosen". It deals with finding one's self until he/she  
becomes a full person. I felt that this speech complements very well  
to Akane because she, in my opinion, needs enough room to grow  
mentally and spiritually. So what does that mean? In this story, Akane  
will find her true self. The speech also complements well to everyone.  
Maturity is one of the issues they will face.  
  
Who's Noah?  
  
All I can say is this: he's not Ansem or Riku. He may or may not be  
Sora. That's all I can say for now.  
  
Kasumi  
  
In my opinion, Kasumi is probably the strongest character in the Ranma  
history not in terms of physical strength but with spiritual strength.  
Where else can you find a very patient person in a place crazier like  
Nerima?  
  
Cloud Strife again?  
  
Many of you by now are sick of the spike blonde warrior. Let's put it  
this way: He, Cid and Aerith (a big spoiler) will return but no sign  
of Yuffie or Leon. A certain blue skinned creature will make a  
comeback (clue: he's carrying a spear). So why Cloud? One of the main  
topics of the story is change. He'll be in charge in the next chapter  
helping. I'll reveal it to you later on.  
  
Buffy/Angel influences  
  
Yes, I'm a big fan of Buffy and Angel. You may notice their influences  
through the dialogue, which I sucked.  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Right now, I've got everything planned from beginning to end. I also  
planned to make this a trilogy (after anticipating the Matrix Trilogy  
and The Lord of The Rings Trilogy, it somehow influenced me) but as of  
the moment, it's vague.  
  
You may also notice the obvious pairings among the six warriors (if  
you don't, Ranma/Akane, Ryoga/Ukyo, Mousse/Shampoo). Not so fast, I  
won't make this a WAFF-y fic (probably very few chapters). They won't  
fall in love immediately nor reconcile with each other. Trust has to  
be build first. Forgiveness will fall somewhere. Love and friendship?  
We'll see .  
  
To LigerZero_Panser: I'm sorry but I will start at Traverse Town.  
  
I can't tell you yet which anime will appear (except the characters  
who made cameos in the prologue) but I can tell you this: Doraemon and  
Astro Boy will appear. WHEN, will be the big question.  
  
Before I forgot, how do you write a review?  
  
Please read and review properly. Inform me if I made a mistake. Also give suggestions. Thanks! 


	5. Intermission: Aftermath

Intermission: Aftermath  
  
Cologne surveyed the damaged temple area. The ground had large cracks, the trees were destroyed and the temple itself surprisingly managed to maintain itself despite some cracks from outside. But that didn't worry her at all. What worries her for now is the disappearance of Shampoo and Mousse. She tried to look for them while going around the temple. After a while, she regretted her decision to send them here to investigate. How could she have known that this will be the result? Is there anyway to bring them back? Cologne shook off those questions in her head. The big question is what happened here? She concluded that a struggle took place here. Her only hope now is Ranma, but he hasn't spoken to her since the failed wedding. She knows that he hates her more than ever but she decided that she would plead for forgiveness after they have found the two lost Amazons.  
  
It's night time and the people of Nerima are currently awake due to events that took place. Everyone is trying to figure out what had just happened. Some believed that it was the Nerima Wrecking Crew but they never did this kind of damage. Usually they would accidentally or intentionally (depending on one's view) some walls, houses, trees. But this is too much. Majority of the houses and buildings were destroyed. The park itself was disaster as trees and benches were a total wreck. Cars were not spared of the disaster. Fortunately, there were no casualties but some were traumatized.  
  
The old Amazon matriarch looked around her surroundings as she hears the sirens of ambulances, fire trucks and police cars. She immediately left the temple to proceed to the Tendo Dojo for help. As she cross the park, she found an almost familiar item which is lying near the splintered trees. It's Ryoga's backpack. Now, normally he wouldn't leave his belongings there unless he is turned into a pig. There are no nearby water fountains or lakes. This strikes Cologne as odd. She wasted no time in thinking what happened to the eternal lost boy but she decided to bring the bag and prayed that he survived the attack.  
  
**************  
  
SOUN: [crying] Kasumi, Nabiki! Where's Akane? Where could she have gone to?  
  
KASUMI: Calm down father, maybe she went out for a walk.  
  
SOUN: At a time like this? She might be hurt.  
  
NABIKI: Yeah Kasumi. Where did get that idea? She's not stupid enough to go out during this time. Unless it has something to do Ranma.  
  
KASUMI: Nabiki! How can say that? [reluctantly] Although it is true.  
  
Just then, Genma goes down stairs and sees the remaining Tendo clan.  
  
GENMA: [breathing rapidly] H-have any of you seen Ranma?  
  
NABIKI: [to Kasumi] See. [to Genma] I haven't seen him. Isn't he supposed to be in his room?  
  
KASUMI: No we haven't Uncle Genma. Akane disappeared.  
  
GENMA: What? Wait, [thinks for the moment] Soun do you know what I'm thinking?  
  
SOUN: W-what?  
  
GENMA: [smiles] Ranma and Akane. They've-  
  
SOUN: Eloped? [cries hysterically] But why? Why? At a time like this? Those kids are so reckless.  
  
GENMA: Maybe they ran off before this happened. Maybe they were chased by those fools a- [Nodoka surprisingly hits Genma's head] OW!  
  
NODOKA: [angrily] How can you say that? Are you really deluded or just plain clueless? Our son ran away from us! His clothes are gone!  
  
SOUN/KASUMI/NABIKI: [shocked] WHAT?  
  
KASUMI: He ran away? But Aunt Nodoka, Akane also disappeared too.  
  
NABIKI: Except that most of her belongings are still there. Her pjs are on the floor. Wait, how do you know Ranma ran away?  
  
NODOKA: I found this when we heard noises from outside.  
  
Nabiki read the letter given to her by Nodoka. Everyone listens in.  
  
Hey everyone,  
  
By the time you read this letter, I'll be long gone by now. Why did I leave you asked? Honestly, I don't know and it's hard to explain. But the most logical and obvious answer is that I want to get out of this place for a while. Unfortunately, I won't be coming back here for a while. What am I saying? I may never see you guys again. It's just that I'm trying to find my TRUE destiny. Not the prearranged ones by dad. This journey, I hope, will solve my problems.  
  
I'm not good at saying good byes but I'm going to be frank. First and foremost, I love you mom and dad. Although there are times when we have our differences, I still admire you dad (which comes to a shock even me) and I forgive you. Mom, I hope you won't be crying too much if you read this letter. I love you and I hope you and dad would settle your differences. Dad maybe a deluded, clueless and an old fool but I'm sure you're going to fix that. Don't worry about me too much.  
  
To Uncle Soun, you're okay though sometimes you're a bit of a cry baby. To Nabiki, your source for income is now gone. Well there's Kuno. If you ask me, you should open a blackmailing business, provided that you won't get arrested by the police. To Kasumi, thank you for being a kind and caring woman. Remember my comment about you being strong? I'm not kidding on that part. Please take care for everyone. To Dr. Tofu, thank you for giving me wonderful advices and healing my wounds. I also found a friend in you. I hope you would admit your feelings to Kasumi without going batty and carrying Betty across town. To Hiroshi and Daisuke, thanks for being good friends. Take care.  
  
Let's see who else? To Ukyo, thanks a lot for being my best friend (notice the sarcastic tone here). Not only you tried to betray me but also tried to hurt me and Akane. I've said everything else during our confrontation so try to remember that. I feel sorry for Konatsu. He tries everything just to love you so you would love him back. If he's gone and you realize your feelings for him too late, don't say I didn't warn you. Shampoo, I never loved you and never will. I don't care if you get punished for failing to fulfill the laws. You're clueless and stubborn. Hell, all of you are. To Kuno and Kodachi, you guys are nuts. Both of you, along with your psychotic dad, should be locked up in a mental asylum. You should be charged with assault, attempted murder and so on. Believe me, the prosecution will have a field day on you. You guys don't realize that I'm the pig-tailed girl. Just ask everyone. Ryoga, we could've been friends but you always try to blame me for your problems. Guess what? You're immature and selfish! I hope Akane will find out by now that you're P-Chan, the same annoying little pig who has seen her getting dressed and slept with her. I can see it now: pork chop and cold ham should get everyone hungry. Same thing goes to Mousse, we could have been friends. Best advice? Dump Shampoo. She's not worth it. There's someone who's better than her who could care for you, though it's up to you. To the old ghoul, don't even find me. Your damned Amazon laws should be replaced by sane, normal ones. Don't even call me son-in-law. Happosai, I just hope women will beat the crap out of you so much that you would not walk again. Overall, may all of you rot in hell and I'll make sure to watch you suffer in pain.  
  
Finally, I love you so much Akane Tendo. When you want to break up with me, it seems that my heart has been ripped out literally. I understand your situation, although I'm going to ask where the hell did you came up with the "cookie" speech. You may be a tomboy, but you're always be my special tomboy. You'll always be my girl. Take care and I love you. (You do know Ryoga's P-Chan, right? Just splash cold water at him.)  
  
This is it. May we meet in the future or in the next lifetime. Good bye.  
  
Ranma  
  
Everyone remained in their positions silently as Nabiki finished reading the letter. Nodoka is crying as Genma is filled with guilt. Soun is sad and upset that Ranma is gone while Kasumi and Nabiki are speechless. In Kasumi's case, she is stunned that Tofu does like her. For a while, the Tendo household is quiet.  
  
KASUMI: I can't believe this.  
  
NABIKI: You better believe it now. I don't think he's coming back based on that letter. It's filled with pain and anger. Not the best mix when it comes to good-bye letters.  
  
KASUMI: That and Ryoga is P-Chan? How can this be?  
  
NODOKA: [glares at Genma] Do you know about Ryoga's connection with Akane's pet pig?  
  
GENMA: [nervous] L-look it's a long story. Ranma made a promise that he would not tell anyone about Ryoga's curse.  
  
KASUMI: [angry] That, that disgusting pig! He gets away easily and Ranma gets the blame! I hope he suffers for what he did! He took advantage of Akane!  
  
SOUN: Do you think Akane went with Ranma?  
  
NABIKI: I doubt it. Her traveling bag is still in her room. There are no clothes scattered on the floor. She must have followed him when he got out of the house.  
  
GENMA: [sighs] Things couldn't get any worse than this.  
  
As Genma finishes his sentence, the phone rang. Kasumi got up to answer the phone.  
  
KASUMI: Hello?  
  
DR. TOFU: [nervous] H-hello K-kasumi?  
  
KASUMI: Dr. Tofu?  
  
DR. TOFU: Yes it's me. I-I was just che-checking you and your family if all of you are all right.  
  
KASUMI: We're fine. Can you please come here immediately? We got some bad news: Ranma ran away and Akane disappeared.  
  
DR. TOFU: [surprised] WHAT? I'll be right there. [Dr. Tofu puts down the phone and immediately runs to the dojo.]  
  
Kasumi puts down the phone and returned to the living room.  
  
NODOKA: Who was that?  
  
KASUMI: It's Dr. Tofu. I asked him to come here so he can help us. Is it all right with you?  
  
NODOKA: It's okay. We needed help.  
  
COLOGNE: Am I disturbing you?  
  
Everyone turned around to see Cologne standing outside the house. She's carrying Ryoga's bag.  
  
NODOKA: [angry] YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
GENMA: Calm down, Nodoka!  
  
NODOKA: [angry] NO! I WILL NOT! Your Amazon laws have ruined my son's life. Your great-granddaughter has no manners and continues to pursue him as if he was public property! I'm going to ask you one more time, what are you doing here?  
  
COLOGNE: First of all, I am sorry for my actions. As well as Shampoo's. But I need your help. Shampoo and Mousse disappeared.  
  
NODOKA: Serves her right.  
  
GENMA: Nodoka, please. [to Cologne] What happened?  
  
COLOGNE: There were creatures that were lurking in the city.  
  
SOUN: We all know that. There reports of sightings. Let's just say they're big and scarier.  
  
COLOGNE: The three of us fought those things. Although they were easy to kill, they put up much of a challenge. There were more from all corners.  
  
NODOKA: What are these things doing here?  
  
COLOGNE: I don't know. But then something happened. A light appeared and vanquished these creatures completely.  
  
NABIKI: Light? What light?  
  
COLOGNE: It was everywhere. Wait a second, where were you people?  
  
NODOKA: Hiding. Tweedledee and Tweedledum here [points at Genma and Soun, who are sweating and embarrassed] were suppose to protect us. Unfortunately, they also opted to hide at the dojo. Some martial artists you are.  
  
Cologne surveys the surroundings. Then she managed to figure it out what's missing.  
  
COLOGNE: Where are son-in-, I mean Ranma and Akane?  
  
NABIKI: Let's see. Ranma ran away from home and Akane disappeared from her room. We think that she didn't go with him because her travel bag is still her room.  
  
COLOGNE: I think she must have seen him going out so she followed him.  
  
NABIKI: We're one step ahead of you, Sherlock. Anyway, what happened to Mousse and Shampoo?  
  
COLOGNE: After we saw the light, I ask them to investigate while I went around our area for more attacks. When I finally catch up to them, they were gone.  
  
SOUN: Where did this took place?  
  
COLOGNE: At the temple near the park. The place was badly damaged. I think that there was a fight that took place.  
  
NABIKI: Could it be Ranma? He, along with Ryoga and the rest, is the only one I can think of.  
  
COLOGNE: I doubt it. You know what happened to the city, right?  
  
KASUMI: It was all over the news. Thank goodness no one was killed.  
  
COLOGNE: Ryoga Hibiki also disappeared. I found his bag at the park.  
  
NODOKA: Like we care?  
  
COLOGNE: (Better not ask what she meant by that. Maybe some other time)  
  
Everyone is silent as they figure out what to do. Their line of thought was interrupted when they heard a knock at the front door.  
  
KASUMI: Oh, that must be Dr. Tofu. I'll get the door.  
  
NABIKI: [stands up] Kasumi! Wait for me!  
  
Both girls stood up and went to the front door.  
  
KASUMI: Nabiki, it's okay. I can handle this.  
  
NABIKI: It's not that. I came with you so I can escape from the deathly glares of the oldies.  
  
KASUMI: I sense the tension as I stood up.  
  
NABIKI: You too, huh? Let's make a bet.  
  
KASUMI: Nabiki! We have no time for this!  
  
NABIKI: Not the actual one. Geez, relax sis! Everything will be alright. (I hope)  
  
KASUMI: I hope you're right.  
  
Kasumi opens the door and sees Dr. Tofu. The mild-mannered doctor started to go crazy as usual as he sees his admirer. Kasumi then did something that she never did for a long time: she slapped him. Just then, he regained back to his normal self.  
  
NABIKI: Nice Kasumi. Maybe another slap and he'll go Linda Blair minus the demonic theme.  
  
DR. TOFU: [confused] Huh? S-sorry about that.  
  
KASUMI: [giggles] Sorry about that too. I should have done that a long time ago.  
  
Both stared at each other. They make some eye contact while Nabiki watches them with amusement.  
  
KASUMI: [without looking at Nabiki] Nabiki, can you prepare some water for our guests?  
  
NABIKI: [mocks pouting] Aww, can I watch you guys? You look so-  
  
KASUMI: NOW!  
  
Not to mess with her sister, Nabiki followed her order as she went to the kitchen to prepare some refreshments.  
  
KASUMI: [smiles] Hi, Dr. Tofu.  
  
DR. TOFU: [embarrassed] Uh, um, h-hi K-ka-kasumi. H-how are y-you?  
  
KASUMI: Just fine. We need your help.  
  
DR. TOFU: [regains his composure] Why? What is it?  
  
KASUMI: It's best that we go inside. Come.  
  
Kasumi let him in the house. Both of them went to the living room as they see the rest sitting down. Kasumi went to the kitchen to help Nabiki while Tofu sat down beside Soun. All were surprised at the doctor who wasn't in his deluded mode every time he's with Kasumi. It must have been the effect of the attack.  
  
SOUN: Ah, Tofu. It's been a while. How are you?  
  
TOFU: Just fine. [looks around only to find out something's missing] Say, where's Ranma and Akane?  
  
NODOKA: It's a long story, so listen up.  
  
Nodoka told him that Ranma ran away and Akane, Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga are missing. She showed him the letter as he is trying to recover from the shock of Ranma's action.  
  
TOFU: (So, no wonder Kasumi slapped me. Thanks Ranma, wherever you are) Wait, so Akane, Mousse, Ryoga and Shampoo are missing?  
  
COLOGNE: Yes.  
  
TOFU: Then this might be the night of mysterious coincidences. Ukyo Kuonji also disappeared.  
  
ALL: [surprised] WHAT?  
  
NABIKI: [who just came out of the kitchen] Ukyo too huh? You don't suppose think that Ranma invited the five of them for a journey of sexual discovery and wild pleasures eh? [Nabiki recently watched Y Tu Mama Tambien.]  
  
Soun, Genma, Nodoka and Cologne are offended by Nabiki's reply and glared at her.  
  
NABIKI: What? I was just kidding people! I was just lightening the mood here. Please stop staring at me like that.  
  
TOFU: [decides to continue] Anyway, there were witnesses indicate that Ucchan's was destroyed by black monsters. She fought them but ran away since she was outnumbered. After the monsters disappeared, she didn't come back for her store.  
  
GENMA: That's odd.  
  
NODOKA: Wait, do you think those monsters came here not only for destroying the city but for the six of them?  
  
COLOGNE: I don't see the connection. But I do believe that aside for Shampoo and Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo and Akane must have also seen the light and went to the temple. [pauses for a while] Something is wrong here. Speaking of which, where's Happosai?  
  
GENMA: The master went to America to complete his Annual International Great Panty Raid. He'll return tomorrow.  
  
NABIKI: "Annual International Great Panty Raid"? He's even more perverted than I imagined.  
  
NODOKA: The women there are very aggressive so I expect lots of bruises from him.  
  
NABIKI: Don't forget the body cast.  
  
NODOKA: That too.  
  
SOUN: Let's get back to the topic. What do we do now? We got six teenagers disappeared and Nerima is suddenly attacked by monsters that came out of nowhere.  
  
By this time, Kasumi carried some refreshments and hands it over to them.  
  
KASUMI: I have an idea. Why don't we ask the entire community to help us look for them?  
  
NODOKA: No offense but I think it's best that we keep this to ourselves for a while.  
  
NABIKI: I doubt that would work.  
  
NODOKA: Why?  
  
NABIKI: Don't forget the Kunos. Assuming they're still here.  
  
TOFU: They are here. Some told me that right now they're protecting their mansion like crazy. [pauses] I shouldn't tell you this since I may break my confidentiality with Ranma but it just occurred to me just now.  
  
GENMA: Well then, tell us.  
  
Tofu told them about Ranma's dream, about the creatures called the Heartless, the Keyblade and everything else he had heard from him. After he finished explaining, everyone gave him confused looks except for Cologne.  
  
SOUN: That doesn't make any sense. Is there a connection between his dream and what just happened? This is weird.  
  
COLOGNE: There is. Listen, Ranma's dream may be a prophecy, a warning or a metaphorical dream that is trying to tell him something.  
  
TOFU: That's what I've been trying to tell him.  
  
COLOGNE: But what about this Heartless? [to Tofu] You said that they are black with glowing eyes, right?  
  
TOFU: Yes. What are you getting at?  
  
COLOGNE: I think his dream came true. Those creatures we've seen are probably the same creatures he fought in his dream but they were smaller back then. I think Ranma ran away not because of us but of his dream. He was trying to figure it out what it meant.  
  
SOUN: But what's Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga and Mousse got to do with this?  
  
COLOGNE: That I don't know. Right now I'm praying that all of them are alright.  
  
NODOKA: What do we do now?  
  
COLOGNE: Tomorrow, I will resort to my books for a locator spell. It may tell us of their current location.  
  
Afterwards, Tofu went home as the rest went upstairs as they are going to sleep and settle the problem the next day. Cologne is about to leave when Nodoka stopped her from leaving.  
  
NODOKA: Cologne wait! Listen, I'm sorry for what I have said to you earlier. I wasn't in my current state of mind. I'm worried about Ranma and Akane.  
  
COLOGNE: It's okay, dear. I, too, am worried about them and the rest. Hopefully by tomorrow, we will find them. Just go to sleep.  
  
NODOKA: Why won't you stay here for the night? You might get lonely there without Shampoo and Mousse.  
  
COLOGNE: It's okay, dear. Someone has to guard my restaurant. Well then, I'll be going now.  
  
NODOKA: Take care.  
  
As Cologne leaves, Nodoka goes upstairs and into her room. For the rest of the night, she and the rest couldn't sleep.  
  
****************  
  
The next day, Cologne brought some of her books containing spells and the ingredients to the dojo. On her way, she sees the person she would least like to see at all.  
  
HAPPOSAI: Hello Cologne, what brings you here?  
  
COLOGNE: I'm not here for a chat. Now, run along and continue your quest for the perfect panty. I'm sure you wouldn't care about what happened last night.  
  
HAPPOSAI: Oh, I know about last night. [sighs] Too bad what happened to Ranma and the others. Sweet Kasumi told me everything. It's a shame really, dearest Akane, sweet Shampoo and lovely Ukyo have disappeared from the face of the earth. Such a shame.  
  
COLOGNE: [furious] Now you listen here! Don't you ever talk that way about Shampoo and the rest! If you ever say that again, expect a lot of black magic curses from me!  
  
HAPPOSAI: Easy there, sweetums-  
  
COLOGNE: [snaps back] Don't you dare call me that!  
  
HAPPOSAI: Relax! I'm sure you'll find them. If you do, may the gods bless me with such sweet grace as I-  
  
COLOGNE: You know what? I definitely am wasting my time here. Now if you excuse me, I have some important things to do.  
  
Cologne went inside the house as Happosai thinks about how to rescue the three missing girls.  
  
NODOKA: Oh, hello Cologne. You brought the stuff.  
  
COLOGNE: Yes, but finding some of the ingredients weren't easy to find. It took me some time before I found them. Where are the others?  
  
NODOKA: Genma and Soun went to the city council to form a search party. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu are in the kitchen. As for Nabiki, well she went out but I don't know what's she's doing.  
  
NABIKI: Asking for help.  
  
Both Nodoka and Cologne turned around to see Nabiki.  
  
NABIKI: Before you object, I know that you said that this will be kept a secret but I couldn't waste any precious time so I asked the entire "neighborhood" to look for them.  
  
NODOKA: [skeptically] What do you mean the entire neighborhood?  
  
NABIKI: Well, you know, the entire "neighborhood".  
  
COLOGNE: Don't tell me everyone that Ranma met?  
  
NODOKA: Whoa! Wait a second! You mean-  
  
Just as Nodoka finishes her sentence, a maniacal laughter can be heard from outside. The laughter that everyone dreads.  
  
KODACHI: Ranma darling! Where are you, my sweet dear prince? I am here to rescue you from that wretched Tendo girl.  
  
NODOKA: What is with that girl?  
  
NABIKI: Still delusional as ever. Obviously runs from the family.  
  
KODACHI: My Ranma darling has been missing. I have heard this from my sources. So, where is my darling?  
  
NODOKA: For the record, we don't know. You young lady, on the other hand, have no right to intrude us here. I've heard stories from my son and my future daughter-in-law about your antics. You dare you call yourself a gentle, noble woman?  
  
NABIKI: [mutters] That's a laugh.  
  
NODOKA: I think it's best that you don't come here any more and leave my son and daughter-in-law alone! You don't deserve to be to be his wife.  
  
KODACHI: What? No! This can't be! I cannot accept the fact that the wretched Tendo girl will be my darling's future wife! I will find a way for Ranma to mine! For that I must find him.  
  
Kodachi left the Tendo dojo crying, pissed and determined to find Ranma. Nodoka, Cologne and Nabiki watched the insane gymnast jumps away from one rooftop to another.  
  
NODOKA: The nerve of that girl! She should get some help!  
  
NABIKI: Help? Try locking her in a mental asylum. I'm sure she can easily blend in with the rest of the Looney Tunes there.  
  
KASUMI: What's going on here? We heard noises.  
  
Kasumi and Tofu came back from the kitchen.  
  
NABIKI: Kodachi, our resident Glenn Close, came to drop by.  
  
NODOKA: She heard the news alright. [glares at Nabiki]  
  
NABIKI: Look, aunt Nodoka. I asked Kuno for help, not her.  
  
KASUMI: That makes it much worse.  
  
NABIKI: Believe me. He can help us find them.  
  
KASUMI: What worries me is what he will do after we find them.  
  
After Kasumi and Tofu sat together, which came as a surprise to the others, they hear a scream from outside.  
  
KODACHI: YOU DISGUSTING, PERVERTED OLD FOOL! GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
HAPPOSAI: Oh my sweet darling Kodachi. Thank the gods for being here. Now, we can be together and have-  
  
KODACHI: GET OFF ME OR I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!  
  
NODOKA: I hate to say this but thank goodness Happosai arrived on time.  
  
NABIKI: And the best part? No more distractions, for now. [suddenly remembers something] Dang! I forgot to get my camera! It would be priceless to show it to everyone.  
  
COLOGNE: I hate to break the merriment but I think we should start doing the spell as soon as possible.  
  
NODOKA: Oh, Cologne, can you do some spells on warding off the Kunos and Happosai? It would be much better if you do.  
  
COLOGNE: I'll see. Help me fix the ingredients.  
  
As everyone gets up to do the spell, Genma and Soun arrived dead tired.  
  
KASUMI: Father, Uncle Genma! Are you okay?  
  
SOUN: We're fine, dear. Can you get us something to drink?  
  
KASUMI: Certainly. [Kasumi goes to the kitchen to get drinks]  
  
NODOKA: How did the search go so far?  
  
GENMA: Unsuccessful, unfortunately. There are no traces of them. It's as if they've completely vanished.  
  
SOUN: We also asked the police to help us find them. No such luck.  
  
NABIKI: Wait. What about Konatsu? The androgynous ninja who lived with Ukyo?  
  
TOFU: Hmm. Someone told me that Konatsu left while Ukyo went to her dad. Thus, Ucchan's was closed before she went back.  
  
NABIKI: [sighs] Great, our luck's getting low. All that's left is the spell.  
  
COLOGNE: Don't worry it's almost done.  
  
Cologne begins to do the spell. An aura of light appeared and smoke arises. A ball of light suddenly emerges as everyone steps back in awe and surprise. But, the ball goes around it suddenly explodes. After awhile, everyone is still silent as they figure out what had just happened.  
  
NABIKI: [confused] W-what did just happen?  
  
COLOGNE: No. This can't be!  
  
SOUN: What?  
  
COLOGNE: The spell. It should've worked properly. By now, it should tell us where they are. [pauses] It doesn't make sense.  
  
TOFU: That ball is going to help us locate them? But it just exploded! What does that mean?  
  
COLOGNE: Yes. But that doesn't happen most of the time. In fact, that event occurs rarely.  
  
NODOKA: Why do I get a nagging feeling there's more into that?  
  
COLOGNE: Listen. The ball goes with the one who summons it. It tells her where is the location of the person or thing that she is looking for. The elder Amazons and the ones with experience with magic can understand what it's saying. But this, this is different. It tells me that their location is not here.  
  
SOUN: W-what are talking about?  
  
COLOGNE: They are not in this world. They are not in this dimension at all!  
  
GENMA: Wait, you mean-  
  
COLOGNE: Yes. They are in another dimension. At this point, there's nothing we can do except pray that they are together and are safe. But there are different kinds of dimensions and it's hard to tell which one they are. But there's something else disturbing.  
  
NABIKI: Haven't we heard that before?  
  
COLOGNE: Their bodies. It's as if they are separated from their souls. No, they're not dead. I don't know what I can make of this but I'm sure their hearts aren't affected.  
  
TOFU: Affected? Affected by what?  
  
COLOGNE: It's a mystery.  
  
*************  
  
Next: Chapter 4. It's for real I swear!  
  
*************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I wrote this chapter because it's interesting to know what happened after the last chapter for the other characters. How they reacted, what are they going to do, etc. At times like this, it brings people closer together (thus resulted in some OOC for some). I have to admit that it's not easy to write for Happosai and Kodachi. As for Ranma's letter, he'll personally address this to his fellow dimension hoppers.  
  
For movie buffs, Nabiki refers to Kodachi as Glenn Close in her movie "Fatal Attraction" where she plays a crazy, obsessed stalker. It fits perfectly for Kodachi, if you ask me. Also, "Y Tu Mama Tambien" is about three people on a road trip and discovers their secrets while giving sexual pleasures. It's a popular foreign film by the same director who directed the upcoming new Harry Potter film.  
  
The last part where Cologne said about the fates of the beyond reluctant heroes of this story is a part of a plot. I can't tell you what for now. I based this on the theories made for the actual Kingdom Hearts game, especially on the secret ending and the new one on the Final Mix. We still don't know what will happen on KH 2 but if it shows us new development over the plot, I may or may not make some changes (a little bit).  
  
For the record, I won't include Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Yu-Gi- Oh and Digimon.  
  
Also expect some major and minor twists in the story.  
  
Lastly, how do you write a review? This is my first story and I need help! 


	6. Ranma and Co Paint The Town Red, Black a...

Chapter 4: Ranma And Co. Paints The Town Red, Black and Blue  
  
It's night time at a small town. You would expect people hanging around in pubs and bars. You expect neon lights around the town, giving it the color of life and spicing up the usual dull town. You would expect people walking around, laughing, playing and having a good time. Traverse Town is the perfect town to live in, that is if you've envisioned this years ago. Traverse Town today is the contrary of what had been. Although at daytime it looks safe, peaceful and quiet, it's the nighttime that makes you crawl into your beds. If you asked the residents of Traverse Town, they'll say that it wasn't always like these years ago. Now, people tend to stay away from dark places. If you also happen to live here, you would also notice strange visitors hanging around here. It's as if they lost their homes.  
  
RANMA: [in pain] Ooooohhhhhh, fuuuuuuuccccccckkkk. Ow, where the hell am I?  
  
When Ranma woke up, he immediately felt the pain from his body. While it wasn't physically painful, it's as if someone performed a very dangerous surgery. He's still lying down and found himself in an alley. He gets up and surveys the place around him. It's dark and cold. Most of all, it's empty. He gets up slowly and regains his senses. He notices that his clothes are a bit dirty. But that didn't matter to him right now. He wants to know what happened after Noah ditched him. Then again, was Noah to be trusted at all? Ranma hated to admit this but he's wondering whether he regretted going on this "trip". He first thought of planes, boats and other automobiles when Noah told him that he will go on a journey. Then, he mentioned the other worlds and portal and stuff. That was then Ranma was beginning to wonder whether he was lying or not.  
  
RANMA: (No use of thinking of that, man. You made your decision. Now, is this Traverse Town?)  
  
He got out of the alley and soon began to find a town map. It didn't take him long to find it. He looked around only to see very few people hanging around. It's as if the townsfolk are scared to go out at night. Those who are out are either drunks or prostitutes, which the latter flirted with him. Ranma remained indifferent to them and approach the map. As he sees the illustration of the map, he found out that the town is divided into three parts: First District, Second District and Third District. Not bad, though. Easy to remember. He began to walk towards the store in front of him. The lights are still on inside. He decided to go in and ask.  
  
RANMA: Excuse me-  
  
All of the sudden, a man threw him a spear. He immediately dodged and performed his fighting stance in front of his attacker. Ranma looked at him carefully. He's probably in his later thirties. He had dirty blonde hair, he hasn't shave for days and his eyes show dark circles around it. Yet, he's in good condition to fight him.  
  
RANMA: [pissed] WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?  
  
???: Sorry kid. I didn't expect you, just some unwanted company. Hey, aren't you supposed to be home by now? It's not safe at this time.  
  
RANMA: Yeah, yeah. Listen, is this Traverse Town gramps?  
  
???: What was that, you little punk? Didn't your folks teach you manners and respect to your elders?  
  
RANMA: (Well, there's one. . .) Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just that I'm tired, hungry and lost. So I'm going to ask again, is this Traverse Town?  
  
???: Yep. [pauses] Did you say you got lost?  
  
RANMA: Yeah. So?  
  
???: Kid, listen. This may sound out-of-this-world but I'm going to ask you this: did you come from another world?  
  
RANMA: Y-yeah. . .w-wait, are you Cloud Strife?  
  
???: (Even in other worlds, that prick's still popular) No. But the name's Cid. A friend of Cloud's. Who are you and how do you know him?  
  
RANMA: My name's is Ranma. I was told that he would be here. . . unless he's dead. Is he?  
  
CID: That man's has a thousand lives like a cat. Surprised that son-of-a- bitch is still the same after all he had been through, now at least he's happy.  
  
RANMA: He's married?  
  
CID: You got it. The wonderful gal, Aeris Gainsborough, sure knows how to tame him inside and out. [chuckles] He's her whipped boy, in fact.  
  
RANMA: [cringes] Thanks for the strange sexual innuendo. Where can I find him?  
  
CID: He's around here somewhere. He's blond and has spiky hair. Easy to identify with and can cause less problems in the description format.  
  
RANMA: Thanks. What's going on here?  
  
CID: The town's been in passive chaos ever since those mother fuckers came back and what's worse is that they've gotten stronger than before.  
  
RANMA: The Heartless?  
  
CID: Hmmmm. You know everything. So, tell me kid, what else do you know about it?  
  
RANMA: Why am I even talking to you? You're wasting my time.  
  
CID: [not amused] Listen kid. I understand that you lost your world-  
  
RANMA: [surprise] WHAT? What do you mean by that? I was told that my world would be safe!  
  
CID: Whoa, slow down! Take it easy, geez. [pauses] Who told you that your world is safe? It's gonna disappear as soon as the Heartless takes over.  
  
RANMA: B-but-  
  
CID: [sympathetic] I'm sorry. But you should know that some of the people I know here have also lost their worlds and their loved ones scattered. I fear that it won't be long now before the Heartless takes over this place. Hell, I'm gonna fight those fucking morons 'til I die.  
  
RANMA: It's like a war that never ends.  
  
CID: Well, the Heartless stopped attacking twelve years ago. But why now? That's the question we've been trying to figure out. I lost most of my friends and my wife... if only I could see her again. [pauses]  
  
RANMA: [mutters] Why would Noah lie to me?  
  
CID: Excuse me?  
  
RANMA: Sorry. Wait do you know a person named Noah?  
  
CID: [confused] Noah? Who's Noah?  
  
RANMA: He's the one who told me everything. He also said that he knows Cloud.  
  
CID: In most cases, when we deal with new people, we know who the person is. Unfortunately, I don't know who this Noah guy is, but I can tell you one thing: thank God you're alive.  
  
*********  
  
MOUSSE: Um Shampoo, can you find my glasses please?  
  
Mousse and Shampoo found themselves in another alley, this time in the Second District. What shocked them is that when Shampoo woke up, Mousse was at the top of her, still unconscious. What's even more shocking is that they were in a missionary position. As soon as she realizes her position, she immediately pushed him away, thus dropping his glasses. It woke him up and now he's desperately looking for glasses.  
  
MOUSSE: C'mon Shampoo. Please! Help me!  
  
SHAMPOO: Forget it stupid duck! Shampoo won't help you after what you did!  
  
MOUSSE: What I did? What the hell are you talking about?  
  
SHAMPOO: Mousse take advantage over Shampoo and now Shampoo thinks she no virgin!  
  
MOUSSE: Are you daft? Why the hell would I take advantage when I'm unconscious? Seriously, you shouldn't jump into conclusions. That's the problem with you. You think everything revolves around you.  
  
SHAMPOO: Don't piss me off Mousse! Just because you leave doesn't mean you have no right to berate Shampoo!  
  
MOUSSE: [finally finds his glasses] Bingo. [wears his glasses] As much as I like to point out your mistakes, I think it's best that we figure out [looks around] where are we. Let me tell you this, we're not in Nerima anymore. Come to think of it, what the hell happened?  
  
SHAMPOO: [thinks for a while] Sorry okay? Fine, we not in Nerima. But the buildings look the same. It's safe we're not in Hell. And why do Shampoo feel the place gives me creeps?  
  
MOUSSE: Let's get out of here.  
  
Both Amazons walked out of the alley and look around the town. Needless to say, the place is nearly empty. It's quiet and peaceful yet the both of them are mentally prepared in case of an ambush.  
  
MOUSSE: Not bad. Just like those '40s inspired noir flicks.  
  
SHAMPOO: Nice place. Shampoo could live here with Ranma.  
  
MOUSSE: Where is everybody?  
  
SHAMPOO: Don't know.  
  
MOUSSE: Why do I get the feeling we must have landed in a martial law period? Which means if the police find wandering around they'll arrest us.  
  
SHAMPOO: Why would you say that?  
  
MOUSSE: Think about this, the place is EMPTY. Okay, not really empty [points out at people coming out of an apartment] but my paranoia somehow concludes that something is wrong with this place.  
  
SHAMPOO: [sighs] Aiyah. Shampoo shouldn't have gave you X-Files DVD set last Christmas. Now, you more creepy and paranoid than that paranoid man with a funny name.  
  
MOUSSE: Hey! Don't you dare mock Mulder! [stomach begins to growl] Dammit! We're in the middle of nowhere and I'm hungry. Shampoo, I think. . . Shampoo?  
  
Mousse notices the now-quiet purple haired Amazon warrior. Her look wasn't sadness or joy but somewhere in between, she's beginning to say something that will catch him off-guard.  
  
SHAMPOO: Are we still friends?  
  
MOUSSE: Huh?  
  
SHAMPOO: I said are we still friends?  
  
MOUSSE: Don't know. Come to think of it, we were never the best of friends. I'm just your blind suitor hoping that I may get the chance to be with you. But, despite your actions, I still supported you. Why do you ask?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo don't know. Now let's leave and find shelter.  
  
MOUSSE: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo fine. Now let's go.  
  
Mousse and Shampoo continued to walk on the dark lonely place. Right now, they have to figure out what happened and how they got here.  
  
************  
  
UKYO: Ow, my head. Where am I? [looks around] Why am I up here?  
  
Ukyo managed to wake up in a clock tower, of all places. She looked around only to see boxes and crates. Her large spatula is still intact on her back. The first thing that she does is find ladder to get down and then, who knows. Ukyo finally managed to find one ladder and descended to the ground. She found a door and as she opens it, she sees what's behind the clock. Full of machines, she decided to move on since she wasn't interested in them. The instruments used were no different from her world.  
  
As soon as she got out, Ukyo finds herself in the same place Shampoo and Mousse where except if time has recorded this, the two Amazons have left the place twenty minutes before Ukyo woke up. She has some things in her mind: first, she didn't know where she is; second, she has no money, not that she needs it; and lastly, she's very thirsty. She's thirsty not as in drinking water or soda, but beer. Sure she drank some sake but she was very interested in drinking one since she was curious on why the foreigners are interested with this particular alcoholic beverage. If she hadn't known any better by now, the noir-inspired place would be most likely to haven rapists and robbers. Ukyo is prepared for them. Besides, she needed to kick some ass as a stress reliever.  
  
God probably heard her prayer when she saw a poster for a bar. She read the free water offer for below twenty one years old and directions and to her surprise, the bar is located on the second floor from where she stood. She goes to the stairs on the left and located the bar. Ukyo went inside and found the place nearly packed, though not as packed as in like a big party. The mood was joyous and mellow as couples danced on a love song, in contrast to her current mood. She went to the bar and prepares herself to drink beer.  
  
UKYO: [sighs] What a day. [to the bartender] Give me a beer.  
  
BARTENDER: [deadpans] ID. [Ukyo stares at him incredulously but he decides to continue] ID.  
  
UKYO: [desperate] I'M TWENTY ONE YEARS OLD! JUST GIVE ME THE FRIGGIN' BEER!  
  
BARTENDER: [deadpans] ID.  
  
UKYO: [sighs in frustration] Just give me the free water.  
  
Lying at her age just get beer won't work for Ukyo. At seventeen, she decides to drown herself over the free water, until if it's time to go to the bathroom.  
  
*********  
  
RYOGA: DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL AM I?  
  
For Ryoga, this isn't one of his better days. He lost his backpack, which he assumes he left at the park. He had been wandering around town for thirty minutes and amazingly, he woke up simultaneously as Ukyo's. While she on the clock tower, he on the rooftop of one of the buildings of First District. He soon jumps down and thus, began his usual wandering moments. Ryoga got a feeling that this town isn't safe, despite its deceiving appearance. He then decided to ask for directions and goes to the front door of one of the houses.  
  
RYOGA: [knocks] Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
MAN: [opens the door] What do you want?  
  
RYOGA: I was wondering if you know where I am.  
  
MAN: Kid, this is Traverse Town. Now get lost, I'm trying to sleep.  
  
RYOGA: S-sorry.  
  
Ryoga left and immediately. . . wait, Traverse Town? Where the hell is that? He reluctantly went to the door and knocked.  
  
MAN: [angry] HEY! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO-  
  
RYOGA: [nervous] L-look, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but do you know how to get to Tokyo or Japan for that matter?  
  
MAN: Tokyo? Japan? [thinks for a while] Oh, I see. You're one of them survivors.  
  
RYOGA: Survivors?  
  
MAN: Almost everyday, this town receives a lot of drifters from different places. Some look out of place, if you ask me.  
  
RYOGA: Wait, what do you mean survivors?  
  
MAN: From what I heard, these people lost their worlds by some dark creatures.  
  
RYOGA: (Is he talking about the same creatures I fought at the park? Lost worlds?) What do you mean "lost their worlds".  
  
MAN: As in their worlds have been devoured and life on that particular world perished. Sad, if you think about it.  
  
RYOGA: T-this can't be!  
  
MAN: Sorry kid. Like you, I managed to survive. I lost everyone in exchange.  
  
RYOGA: I-I gotta go. [immediately runs away]  
  
MAN: (Poor kid, his reaction was same as mine.)  
  
Ryoga ran a couple of blocks away from the house. He's not focused on where he was going, but it didn't matter to him. If the guy said was true, then he lost everyone. His parents, Akane, Akari and heck, even Ranma. He kept on running until he accidentally bumped into a large figure.  
  
RYOGA: S-sorry. I was-  
  
But right before he finished his sentence, the large being throws a left hook at him. Ryoga dodged immediately and backed away. He is in his fighting stance and is prepared to do the worse. Besides, it was that thing initiated the brawl. To Ryoga's surprise, his skin is blue while his hair colored white. He is carrying a spear and wears a lot of beads. Ryoga then assumes two things: he is a warrior and definitely prepared to kill him.  
  
RYOGA: [pissed off] HEY? I DON"T KNOW WHO OR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, BUT YOU GOTTA HAVE THE GUTS TO ACT LIKE THAT!  
  
The creature was quiet. More like the strong silent type.  
  
RYOGA: (Great, the silent type. Least not as loud as Ranma.)  
  
Without warning, the creature thrusts his spear at him but Ryoga quickly dodges and counter attacks him with a spinning roundhouse kick. It hit the creature and Ryoga continues with a right jab but the creature blocked it and staggers away. The Lost Boy charges at him with a flying kick but he too charges at him. The creature suddenly leaps higher than Ryoga and as he descends, he aims his spear at him with roaring voice. Ryoga quickly looks up to see the creature aiming directly at him. Just as the spear reaches its target, Ryoga immediately landed at the ground and rolls away as the tip of the spear touched the ground. The impact of the landing is so powerful that the ground began to break into pieces. The creature immediately got up and faced Ryoga.  
  
RYOGA: I'm impressed. That's all you got?  
  
???: Kimahri impressed at your skill too.  
  
RYOGA: You're name's Kimahri eh? You don't look like you live here.  
  
KIMAHRI: Kimarhri lost world. Lost family, friends. Now, Kihmari alone. Fighting Heartless in honor of them.  
  
RYOGA: You too huh?  
  
KIMAHRI: Kimahri sorry for the fight. Kimahri thought you one of the Heartless.  
  
RYOGA: [surprised] Do I even look like those morons? I'm Ryoga Hibiki. Where am I?  
  
KIMHARI: You are in Traverse Town. You are in another world.  
  
RYOGA: Great.  
  
KIMHARI: Why don't you come with Kimhari for patrolling and slay the Heartless?  
  
RYOGA: Sure. (Like I have no choice.) Lead the way. (This is creepy. He talks like Shampoo. Maybe if the two of them got together. . .)  
  
Ryoga quickly followed Kimhari as the latter led the way. Ryoga has to make sure he doesn't lose him or otherwise, he'd be wandering around like an idiot. Come to think of it, he's always like that even in his own world.  
  
***********  
  
If Akane learned one thing about the facts of life, it's not to talk to strangers. But right now, she's beyond on full intention to ask someone. In the dark lonely road, she feels a bit scared. Sure she's a martial artist but not in the same level as Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi. At the same time, she's been looking for Ranma. She's not sure whether he's in the same place or not but she has to find at all cost and ask him why he left home.  
  
AKANE: Ranma! Ranma! (That stupid pervert! Where the hell is he?) Ranma! Where are you? (Nice Tendo, you might wake up everyone including the dead.) [frustrated] That idiot! Where could he be? Come to think of it, where am I?  
  
Akane continues to walk and calling out Ranma, but to no avail. She decides to stop for a while and sat on the bench. If things haven't got any worse, she's hungry.  
  
AKANE: (All right Akane, think. Maybe you should ask someone for food and shelter. Yeah, that'll do, assuming they don't throw you out even before you finished asking.)  
  
Akane stood up and continued walking. Just then she felt someone is following her. She turned around only to see no one. She continued walking faster until she reached an alley. She looked around to see if someone is following her.  
  
???: Hello.  
  
Akane shrieked at voice behind her. She turned around to see a dirty man, with dirty long hair, his face is unshaven and his teeth are yellow. Overall, he's got the characteristics of a homeless person. This freaked Akane out as she moves backwards until she reaches a corner.  
  
AKANE: [scared] L-look. W-who ever you a-are, stay away from me! [angry] I'm warning you! Stay away or I will kick your dirty ass to the moon!  
  
The homeless guy smiled at her and it officially freaked her out.  
  
AKANE: That's it! I'm-  
  
STRANGER: Twelve years.  
  
AKANE: Huh?  
  
STRANGER: Twelve years. . . twelve years.  
  
AKANE: [confused] Excuse me?  
  
STRANGER: [smiles] That's exactly how long Kingdom Hearts lasted.  
  
AKANE: What are you talking about? Who are you?  
  
STRANGER: Me? Nobody, just a spectator enjoying the ride. . .wheeee, 12 years.  
  
AKANE: Kingdom Hearts? Twelve years? What the hell-  
  
STRANGER: Used to be one of the performers. Don't let them take your heart. They already got a part of you.  
  
With that, the stranger starts to walk away while humming a song. Akane just stood there for a while. What the stranger said to her quickly absorbed her curiosity. Kingdom Hearts? Twelve years? She quickly ran to catch up with the homeless stranger only to disappear without a trace.  
  
AKANE: (Relax Akane, relax. You've met more stranger characters than that guy.)  
  
Akane continued to walk. Then she sees a woman talking to a girl in a very friendly way. She noticed that the woman is carrying a staff while the girl is holding a sword. They broke off their conversation when they saw Akane.  
  
???: Hey! Who goes there?  
  
AKANE: Easy! I'm not going to hurt you (unless you hurt me first). I'm harmless, in a big way!  
  
???: Are you alone?  
  
AKANE: Why are you asking me these questions? Is this some kind of an interrogation? Look, I don't know where I am. Could you please help me? I'm looking for someone.  
  
The elder woman looks at her carefully. Then, she tells the girl to put the sword down. The girl did as she was told but holds a skeptic look at Akane.  
  
???: We're sorry. We've been on high alert lately. You shouldn't walk alone.  
  
AKANE: Well, I'm not alone, am I? Where am I? And what is going on here?  
  
???: This is Traverse Town, home of the wildest hunts. Depends on who you ask. It's just basically a haven for the survivors.  
  
???: [frustrated] Can't we just drop the formalities and move on? You're wasting our time, girlie.  
  
AKANE: Ooh, spunky aren't ya? With that temper of yours, you could get a lot of trouble or worse, dead. [Akane herself doesn't realize that she's describing herself]  
  
???: That's enough! It's best that we go back to the inn. [to Akane] You better come along with us.  
  
???: I'll be going now. I have no interest in talking to a mean old bitch like her [runs off].  
  
AKANE: [upset] What the hell did she just say? What does she mean by "old"?  
  
???: [shouts] NARU! I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO THE INN IMMEDIATELY! [to Akane] I'm sorry, Naru is a nice girl but she's very hot tempered and moody sometimes. Can't blame her though. Oh, I forgot, my name is Aeris. What are you doing here at a time like this?  
  
AKANE: Name's Akane. Where am I and what's going on? And why is that girl bitchier than the one's I've met?  
  
AERIS: [sighs] Naru lost her world, which was devoured by the Heartless. She told me that her boyfriend sacrificed himself to save her. When I found her, she was crying bitterly. Her friends didn't make it also. To answer your first question, you're probably from another world and like I said earlier, this is Traverse Town, a haven for all survivors. If you think about it, this town has always been a haven ever since that time.  
  
AKANE: That time?  
  
AERIS: I think it's best that we go back to our shelter and from there we could tell each other about everything.  
  
AKANE: Thanks. Um, do you happen to find a crazy homeless guy? As in a VERY crazy homeless guy?  
  
AERIS: No. Why?  
  
AKANE: (It's official, I'm seeing dead people. More like seeing Sadako, except he's less scary than her.) Nothing.  
  
**************  
  
UKYO: ["drunk"] Ssshhhloo, like anywaaaaaysss, Rrraannn-chaaaaan told meeee to fawk offf coz I wuzzzz ggiiving him prrrooowwwwbbbbleeemmmssss. . . and that I ma llooney beeeyoootchhh. [points above] Oohhhh bbbeeerrrrdiiiessssssss.  
  
In the suspension of disbelief, Ukyo got herself "drunk" over the free water. So far, she drank twenty glasses while at the same time been to the bathroom three times. Many of folks at the bar are looking at her as if she was a circus freak. Seriously, who would get drunk over a glass of water? If Ukyo's case it was either she wanted to escape her problems or pretend it's beer since she couldn't get any. Either way, it was a great way to release stress only to add some more.  
  
BARTENDER: Hey lady, haven't you had enough? Look at you, drunk over water. You're way more ridiculous than one of my customers whose profession is to get drunk. I think it's time for you stop.  
  
UKYO: [looks at him defiantly] Aarrree yooooouuuu tteeeelllling to stoooop? Nooo onnne ssstttoooppps mee. So, faaaawwwwkkk oooffff!  
  
BARTENDER: I hate to this to you but I have no choice.  
  
The bartender quickly slapped her at the same time threw a glass of water at her face. Ukyo regains her senses in an instant.  
  
UKYO: HEY! WHAT THE-  
  
BARTENDER: You're a shallow girl. Getting drunk over a glass of water? I've seen better weird occurrences than this.  
  
UKYO: [looks away] Just leave me alone.  
  
BARTENDER: Getting "drunk" isn't going to solve any of your problems. You have to face them.  
  
UKYO: Oh? Why don't you tell them? [points at two men having a brawl]  
  
BARTENDER: Shit. Look just take my advice and go home okay? [he then goes to the two men to break up the fight]  
  
UKYO: Thanks for the Dada-ism pep talk. As if I have a place to go.  
  
Ukyo left the bar and wandered off. Unknown to her, three men are following her. What they didn't know is that she knew already of their actions but played along to their twisted scheme. She walked casually while the three men followed her like a cat to an unsuspecting mouse. She walked casually until they reached the alley. Once there, Ukyo just stood there and waits for the men to play. She turns around only to see them maliciously smiling.  
  
MAN1: Hey cutie lost?  
  
MAN2: What's a nice girl like you doing here?  
  
MAN3: Perhaps me and buds here may help you.  
  
UKYO: (Great, I'm in a different place and their catch phrases are as lame as Kuno's poetry) [innocently] Well. . . I'm lost and I need to know where I am. Can you guys help me? (Nice Kuonji, you might award yourself as Worst Actress.)  
  
MAN1: [laughs] Sure thing sweetheart.  
  
The three men surround Ukyo. She pretended that she is nervous and scared. One of the men comes very near to her back and touches her hair and smells it.  
  
MAN2: [sniffs] Mmm, good. You make a good playmate for us.  
  
MAN3: So cupcake, how do you like to start? [He begins to grope Ukyo's butt with his left hand]  
  
UKYO: [freaked out] Oh this.  
  
To their surprise, Ukyo unleashed a mini-spatula and slashes the man's left hand. The man shouted in pain as he backs away. His palm is bleeding like hell. The other men got their knives out and prepare to slaughter the okonomiyaki chef.  
  
MAN3: [in pain] YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I AM SO FUCKING GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
UKYO: Yeah? Well I'd rather be a bitch than be a doormat.  
  
MAN2: Lady, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into.  
  
MAN1: But we're gonna make sure we gonna play you before we kill you.  
  
UKYO: [not amused] You guys finished each other's sentences. Is this a new trend for homicidal freaks like you? Not impressed.  
  
The first man [MAN1] charges at her and as he swipes his knife at her, she blocks it with her mini-spatula. She pushes him away and slashes his face. As he staggers back, the second man [MAN2] lunges at her with the knife. She avoids it and slashes his throat. The second man couldn't scream because of his wound and holds his throat to avoid the bleeding to continue.  
  
UKYO: [smirks] Pfft. I've fought women who are stronger than you.  
  
The third man [MAN3] quickly disarms her mini-spatulas with his kicks. Ukyo jumps back and pulls out her giant spatula. He uses his right hand to attack her with his knife. Ukyo uses her weapon to block it and then quickly finishes him off by tossing him away to the wall with her spatula. The first man grabs her and holds her tightly so that she wouldn't move. Ukyo struggles to get out until she sees the man's foot as a weakness. She stomps his left foot and uses her right elbow to hit his chest. The man felt the pain from the two attacks. She slams the man's head with the spatula, thus knocking him out in kingdom come. She sees the second man, who is still on the ground holding his bleeding throat. He sees her and begins to cower away.  
  
UKYO: Listen, "munchkin", you mess with me again and I swear I'll make you a brand new woman. [She points at the man's groin with her spatula]. Tell your loser friends the same thing.  
  
Ukyo walks away from the scene. She never felt this good since, well, she can't remember. She walks like a giddy schoolgirl who just scored prize money. Just then, she sees a blue beast charging at her from above. She quickly moves back and as the beast lands to the ground, she was swept away from the impact of the landing. She gets up only to see a blue skinned monster with a spear. She has enough of freaks who want to kill her.  
  
UKYO: [arms herself with her spatula] The welcoming committee has been way too late. Now get out of my way.  
  
KIMHARI: Evil woman. You dare to disturb the peace?  
  
UKYO: Hey! Who ya calling evil, giant Smurf?  
  
KIMHARI: Prepare to die!  
  
UKYO: Bring it on.  
  
RYOGA: [runs and shouts from Ukyo's back] Kimhari! Wait! What's going on?  
  
UKYO: Have I heard that voice before?  
  
KIMHARI: Kimhari fight this woman. She caused commotion a while back.  
  
RYOGA: And you just left me behind? Luckily I managed to find you I- [as Ryoga continues to speak, Ukyo turns around to see the Lost Boy, panting from the run] Ukyo?  
  
UKYO: Ryoga? Is that-  
  
RYOGA: Yep, it's me. What are you doing here?  
  
UKYO: I was supposed to ask the same thing. What the hell is going on here and where am I?  
  
RYOGA: Kimhari, put your spear please. I know her. She's from my world. [Kimhari obliges Ryoga's request]  
  
UKYO: You know him?  
  
RYOGA: Yeah, did the same thing to me. The guy sure knows how to make an impression, huh?  
  
UKYO: Now can you answer my questions?  
  
RYOGA: Relax. I'll tell you everything I know starting now. . .  
  
**********  
  
Shampoo and Mousse have been wandering around sometime. Shampoo has been quiet after their last talk. Mousse can tell her something's bothering her.  
  
MOUSSE: Shampoo, what's wrong? I can obviously tell from your pretty face.  
  
SHAMPOO: Back off Mousse! You leave Shampoo alone!  
  
MOUSSE: Geez, I'm just asking. Is it that time of, well, you know. . .  
  
SHAMPOO: NO! It's not. It's just that. . . [sighs] Shampoo wants to go home and be with Airen.  
  
MOUSSE: (You never change, Shampoo, you never change) You're a so-so liar. Shampoo I hate to say this but grow up and move on. I did. Believe me, it would do you good. It's not easy at first but you'll get the hang of it. But then again, you don't adapt to change easily.  
  
Shampoo stops walking and glares at the weapons master as if she's ready to snap his neck in a heartbeat.  
  
SHAMPOO: You're a hypocrite, you know that? Fine, so Shampoo didn't adapt easily. But look at you, obsessed over me for the past few years. The moment you see Shampoo you become a deluded fool like Dr. Tofu when he sees Kasumi, except I like Dr. Tofu better than you.  
  
MOUSSE: Don't change the subject.  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo not changing subject! You think this is easy for Shampoo to adjust in Japan? It's not. Even up to now, Shampoo miss home but at the same time Shampoo like Japan because it's fun. Shampoo also has to obey the Amazon law to be next ruler. Just think of it as an escape.  
  
MOUSSE: [confused] I don't understand. Then again, you're Shampoo, a very confusing person sometimes.  
  
SHAMPOO: [sighs] Shampoo wished to be ruler of the Amazons but ever since Shampoo came to Japan, things change. Shampoo might not want to be queen but. . . Shampoo more confused as ever.  
  
MOUSSE: Relax. I'm sorry and you're right, I am a hypocrite sometimes.  
  
SHAMPOO: [smiles] You are right. Hypocrite and honest, Shampoo will miss you.  
  
MOUSSE: [blushes] R-really?  
  
SHAMPOO: Not that kind! Just as friends. Are we still friends?  
  
MOUSSE: Definitely. Why would I reject my first childhood friend ever?  
  
SHAMPOO: [surprised] Shampoo was your first?  
  
MOUSSE: Yeah. Why-  
  
Right before Mousse could finish speaking, they see a bomb heading on their way. They immediately run and cover from a safe distance as it explodes. Both of them went back to the scene.  
  
SHAMPOO: You okay?  
  
MOUSSE: Yeah. Who the hell threw that bomb?  
  
???: They're not dead!  
  
???: I think you're aiming at the wrong people.  
  
???: C'mon! Don't be fooled by their appearances! Don't you remember what Cloud said? Some of the Heartless can change appearances. I'm not making the same mistake again!  
  
MOUSSE: Hey! Who are you?  
  
???: Did Cloud say anything about them speaking?  
  
???: Oh, damn. . .  
  
SHAMPOO: You better say sorry or Shampoo will beat you to death!  
  
???: [sarcastic] Did Cloud say anything about threatening us?  
  
As the smoke clears its way, the four warriors finally face each other. To Shampoo and Mousse's surprise, they see two kids in terms of physical form. The kid in the right is wearing green shirt and shorts and has black spiky hair. To the right, a blonde-haired kid with goggles in his forehead, has whiskers on his cheeks. The blonde kid is taller than the brunette. Other than that, they both looked stunned and prepared to fight just in case.  
  
???: We're sorry. My friend here made a huge mistake-  
  
???: HEY! You're now shifting the blame to me? It was YOUR idea!  
  
???: ME? You're the one who kept insisting to continue the plan despite I revoked it since it was deemed too dangerous! But nooo. With your ego, we almost killed innocent people!  
  
???: Wasn't you who said that we have to kill the Heartless at all costs?  
  
MOUSSE: Children, maybe you should stop fighting-  
  
???/???: WHO YA CALLING CHILDREN, YA LONG HAIRED WEIRDO?!  
  
Mousse flinched at that question. He is pissed off while Shampoo snickered at the question.  
  
SHAMPOO: Let Shampoo handle this.  
  
Shampoo went near to the two boys to stop fighting. Just as she goes near, both boys noticed the purple-haired Amazon. To their POV, she's cute and somewhat sexy. She also has very cute dimples. With that, the boys went gaga over her, much to Mousse's dismay.  
  
MOUSSE: (Mousse, relax. They're just kids. It's a natural reaction when they see a beautiful woman. Relax, you went through the same thing remember? Just calm down and let Shampoo solve the problem. And after that, I'll finish the annoying brats. Wait, that didn't come out right.)  
  
SHAMPOO: Boys, Shampoo says stop. We okay. Don't worry.  
  
???: We sorry Shampoo.  
  
???: Very, very much.  
  
MOUSSE: (Now, they're infected with Shampoo's speech manner.)  
  
SHAMPOO: [smiling] Shampoo may ask your names and where we are?  
  
???: My name's Gon and this fox-like creature here is Naruto.  
  
NARUTO: HEY!  
  
GON: [shrugs] I'm just telling the truth.  
  
NARUTO: [ignores Gon's words] You and you're friend are in Traverse Town.  
  
MOUSSE: Traverse Town? Wait, is this some kind of a joke? [looks around to see if there are hidden cameras] Are we some kind of a Candid Camera-like show? You better start telling the truth.  
  
SHAMPOO: Unfortunately, he's not mistaken. I think.  
  
GON: If we were joking, Naruto would pull a wedgie on you. But you are in Traverse Town. This means you guys, like us, are from another world.  
  
SHAMPOO: A-are you sure?  
  
NARUTO: Would we lie to a pretty and cute girl like you? [his tone sounds as if he's flirting on her.]  
  
SHAMPOO: In most cases, yes.  
  
MOUSSE: Another world? What are you talking about?  
  
GON: Oh, that. Naruto and I also came from different worlds. It's quite complicated but-  
  
NARUTO: [checks his watch] Oh damn! Gon, we were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago!  
  
GON: Sorry to leave you but we gotta go.  
  
NARUTO: Yeah. [blows a kiss] Bye Shampoo! Same thing to you too, lady!  
  
As they leave, Mousse is upset that the mischievous ninja kid called him a lady.  
  
MOUSSE: [upset] Did you hear that? That brat called me a lady!  
  
SHAMPOO: He might be joking. Shampoo can't believe you jealous of little kids.  
  
MOUSSE: I AM NOT JEALOUS! [calms down] It's just that we don't know where we are and I'm hungry. They should've let us come with them.  
  
SHAMPOO: What makes you think of that?  
  
MOUSSE: [shrugs] I don't know.  
  
**************  
  
After his chat with Cid, Ranma went to Cloud's headquarters which is actually an inn. Finally, he would meet him and unleash a barrage of questions on to him. On how will he respond is another story. He finally reached the inn Cid had told him when he sensed someone is watching him from behind.  
  
RANMA: [not turning around] You know, you could've just said hello. You're watching me as if I'm hiding something.  
  
CLOUD: Yeah, so? How did you know this place? And who are you?  
  
RANMA: [turns around] Whoa! So, you're Cloud. Cid was right, you're easily recognized.  
  
CLOUD: [surprised] Really? I. . . wait, what else did Cid told you about me, eh?  
  
RANMA: Well, urm. . . that's about it (better not tell him about being a prick) and he told me that you're your wife's whipped boy. (Fuck! That too!)  
  
CLOUD: [shocked] WHAT? The old man, meddling into other people's business!  
  
RANMA: [nervously swallows] Look, I'm sorry. He said a mouthful about you.  
  
CLOUD: That's Cid for you. He and Barret should have profanity contest. Anyway, who are you?  
  
RANMA: My name's Ranma. Listen, I know this may sound. . . what's the word? Oh yeah, weird. But I was told to come to you since you know about the Keyblade.  
  
CLOUD: [his face lightens up] What? So, you're the key bearer. This is a surprise. Tell me, who told you about me?  
  
RANMA: It's not Cid since I didn't tell him about my newfound status. His name is Noah and he claims that he knows you.  
  
CLOUD: Oh, I see. . . wait, who's Noah?  
  
RANMA: (figures) He was the one who told me that I am a Keyblade wielder. My world has been attacked by the Heartless and possibly devoured. Look, I have a lot of questions for you. Please help me.  
  
CLOUD: [pauses for a while after listening to him] Why don't we go inside and tell me everything, okay? I also have a lot of questions for you.  
  
Right before Cloud opens the door. He hears a shout from above.  
  
???: ONCOMING DIRTY WATER! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!  
  
Cloud immediately gets out of the way. Unfortunately, the information barely registered Ranma's mind as he is occupied with his thoughts. Thus, the water landed on to him and for that, Ranma gave his or her best "very upset look".  
  
CLOUD: VIVI! How many times have I told you not to toss water outside?  
  
VIVI: S-sorry!  
  
CLOUD: [to Ranma] Sorry about that, I- [what he sees in front of is a wet young red-haired girl with the same clothes Ranma wore, much to his surprise]. Uh, who are you?  
  
RANMA: It's me Ranma.  
  
CLOUD: B-but that's impossible! Where's the boy I talked to earlier?  
  
RANMA: [sighs] Listen, I'll tell you everything. But, first, can you prepare for me hot water?  
  
GON: Whoa! Did you see that?  
  
Cloud looks up in the balcony only to see Naruto and Gon who have been watching the incident. Like Cloud, they were surprised also.  
  
CLOUD: Gon? Naruto? Where have you been? And where are the others?  
  
NARUTO: [ignores Cloud's words] It's some kind of magic!  
  
GON: It's amazing!  
  
NARUTO: I wish I have a power like that! With that, I can sneak into. . .  
  
NARUTO/GON: NARU'S ROOM!  
  
Both young boys close their eyes and imagined the things that they will do with a large grin.  
  
RANMA: Hey! I'm not like that!  
  
CLOUD: [skeptic] Riiight. Let's go in.  
  
RANMA: [mumbles] Great, now I have two Happosai-juniors in training.  
  
*********  
  
AKANE: Are there yet?  
  
AERIS: Pretty much.  
  
AKANE: So let me get this straight, the Heartless have been around for centuries?  
  
AERIS: Yes, there were a lot research and theories surrounding the Heartless on why they are here, where they came from and what do they want.  
  
AKANE: Isn't obvious? World domination. That's every big bad's wish list. If you ask me, that sounds pretty lame.  
  
AERIS: True, but there's more into that. The Heartless are after something else.  
  
AKANE: What's that?  
  
AERIS: The Keyblade.  
  
*********  
  
After Vivi gave Ranma, who is sitting on the couch, the hot water, the latter poured onto himself. They are in Cloud and Aeris' room. Cloud is standing in front of him, still stunned. Gon and Naruto stared at the martial artist and are sitting at the chairs.  
  
CLOUD: First things first. What the hell happened to you?  
  
RANMA: It all started when my dad and I went to this place called Jusenkyo. It was said the springs there are cursed. Now each spring has claimed its own victims in terms of the victims either drowned or were drowned by other forces [Ranma remembers what happened to Akane]. The victims were either a pig, cat, duck, a panda, a monk, a yeti, a goddess and etc. You name it, they got it, I think. Back then, my dad proposed a sparring match to me, but the Jusenkyo Guide, a man in charge of guarding the springs, warned us not to go there. Of course we didn't understand him because none of us can speak Chinese and we went on. After a few fights, I knocked my old man into the Spring of Drowned Panda or Shonmaoniichuan. When he got out of the water, I freaked out and before I could move an inch, he knocked me out into the Spring of Drowned Girl or Nyannichuan. Then, the rest is history as you see my cursed form. Any questions?  
  
VIVI: [nervously] How did you deal with it?  
  
RANMA: I managed to accept it but that doesn't mean I like it. Time to time, I got into trouble. But being a half-girl has its advantages also.  
  
NARUTO: Like sneaking into the girls' locker room?  
  
RANMA: [glares at Naruto for asking that question] NO! I don't do that kind of stuff! [pauses] Well, maybe BUT in case of emergencies like getting a certain item. Look, I'm telling the truth. If you don't want to believe me, fine!  
  
CLOUD: Easy! I believe you. I've seen weirder things than that.  
  
VIVI: Me too.  
  
RANMA: Thanks. [Ranma immediately likes Vivi for his humility]  
  
CLOUD: Now that's settled. What did this "Noah" told about the Heartless and the Keyblade?  
  
Ranma recalls what Noah has said to him back then and summarizes it to them. Afterwards, Cloud is silent and thinking on what he had just said.  
  
CLOUD: I've never met anyone by the name of "Noah".  
  
VIVI: He must be from your world or he must have heard of you.  
  
CLOUD: Could be. But that doesn't make any sense. How did he know about the Key Bearers and what has happened to them? No. . .  
  
RANMA: What? Tell me!  
  
CLOUD: The Heartless, as Noah said to you, came from those who've lost their hearts. That's true but there another thing. Most people are attracted to power thus the Heartless has all the goods they want. In short, they are already evil before the Heartless. Now, these people took the liberties of sending the world into darkness like killing people. At the same time, they also kill the potential Key Bearers for they are their obstacles. From what I can remember, out of thousands of potentials, only a few have managed to stand and fight. The history of this war has been recorded in Hollow Bastion. It's either your friend has been siding on the Heartless or he must have read the details of this war.  
  
RANMA: So, let's go there and find some answers.  
  
CLOUD: It's not that easy. Hollow Bastion is guarded by the Heartless. The last successful raid was twelve years ago by the Key Bearer and his two friends. Recently, the Heartless took over and despite giving what we got, we lost a lot of people and escaped. Then it has happened again after twelve years. I forgot to mention that there are a lot of different types of Heartless. They are identified in terms of classes. The highest classes are the ones you have to look out for.  
  
RANMA: Noah said that the worlds have been disconnected again.  
  
CLOUD: Yes.  
  
RANMA: What happened to the Key Bearer and his friends afterwards?  
  
CLOUD: I wasn't there at the time since I was looking for my wife. After I found her, she told me everything. Unfortunately, we don't know what happened to them. We assumed that they got back from their world. Unfortunately, not all worlds are restored thus the survivors have to relocate to other worlds. Ranma, I want you to come with me to the balcony. I want to show you something.  
  
Ranma complied Cloud's request and followed him to the balcony. There the two just stood there.  
  
CLOUD: [points at the sky] Look at the sky and the stars. I've been taught that if a star disappears, it means that a world disappears by the Heartless. Few hours ago, I saw a star disappearing and suddenly reappearing again. It means that the world has been saved.  
  
RANMA: Okay, so what's this got to do with me?  
  
CLOUD: Good news is your world isn't devoured.  
  
RANMA: [surprised] GET OUT!  
  
CLOUD: [sarcastic] You're welcome.  
  
RANMA: That means-  
  
CLOUD: If you think you're going home, not so fast. Hand me your Keyblade.  
  
RANMA: What?  
  
CLOUD: Your Keyblade. Trust me, I won't run off.  
  
Ranma reluctantly gave the Keyblade to Cloud. As Cloud holds the Keyblade, it suddenly disappears from his hand and appears in Ranma's hand.  
  
CLOUD: That means you're the official Keybearer. Only you will hold the Keyblade as long as your heart isn't corrupted by evil.  
  
RANMA: But Noah said that the Keybearer can good or evil.  
  
CLOUD: Ah, that. It's true. In terms of the counter attack, the Heartless has also their own Keybearers. But these Keybearers are corrupted by power thus leading them into the darkness. I hope you won't become one of them. If you do, I have no choice but to kill you.  
  
RANMA: Thanks for the message. What do we do now?  
  
CLOUD: We wait for a while until my team comes back from patrolling the town and then-  
  
A loud crash can be heard outside. Ranma and Cloud saw the commotion from the balcony. A large armored creature emerges. Its height is 10 ft. tall while its body is covered with black armor. The helmet reminisces of the knights of the Medieval Ages. The body armor is somewhat large but fitted. But, it carries a huge mace on its right hand and a sword on its left. A large black heart can be seen from its chest.  
  
RANMA: What the fucking hell is that?  
  
CLOUD: It's a Cniht, a minion of the Heartless. It's very dangerous. He's the Keybearer slayer. How good are you with the Keyblade?  
  
RANMA: Good so far.  
  
GON: [from inside] CLOUD! THE HEARTLESS HAVE RAIDED EVERYWHERE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?  
  
CLOUD: Fuck. You know what this means?  
  
RANMA: [smirks] Kicking ass? I definitely think so.  
  
**********  
  
NEXT: The Nerima Wrecking Crew reunites to fight the Cniht. But the question is, which fight will they survive: the uber-Heartless or each other?  
  
**********  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The first dialogue between Ukyo and the Bartender is based on the Buffy episode "Doppelgangland" where Anya nearly says the same thing. So, I'm just borrowing the line (since I find it very funny) so don't sue me. Also Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I forgot, the talk between Akane and the stranger is based on "Enter The Matrix" video game. Again, The Matrix belongs to the Wachowski Bros.  
  
Can any of you recommend some websites about English translations of Russian, Latin, French, Japanese, Hindu, Chinese and other European and ancient-like languages? Thanks!  
  
Again, I am not good in action sequences. Give me time. 


	7. Worst Sentai Ever!

Worst.Sentai.Team.EVER!  
  
GON: [from inside] CLOUD! THE HEARTLESS HAVE RAIDED EVERYWHERE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?  
  
CLOUD: Fuck. You know what this means?  
  
RANMA: [smirks] Kicking ass? I definitely think so.  
  
CLOUD: Good. [draws his Ultima Weapon] Let us prepare a requiem for them, I hope.  
  
RANMA: [stares at Cloud's sword and is impressed by it] W-whoa. Words fail me. . .  
  
CLOUD: We'll talk about swords later.  
  
RANMA: Can't we just switch weapons? You got that huge, awesome, ass- kicking sword while I, on the other hand, got a dinky Keyblade. Come to think of it, I look like a schmuck holding it.  
  
CLOUD: Don't be deceived by its appearance. The Keyblade can destroy anything.  
  
RANMA: [ecstatic] Anything?  
  
CLOUD: Again with the "corrupted Keybearer will die" speech. It can cut off anything. Diamonds, metals, etc. The problem is how to fight with the Heartless properly. One mistake and then it's all over.  
  
NARUTO: [from inside] CLOUD! WE NEED HELP HERE!  
  
RANMA: So much for small talks.  
  
Ranma and Cloud went inside the room. They spot Gon and Naruto fighting off the Heartless, the same kind that Ranma fought before he was transported to Traverse Town.  
  
RANMA: [groans] Oh no, not these guys again!  
  
CLOUD: These are one of the lower classes of the Heartless. They somehow were magically powered up. Times like this I miss fighting the smaller demons. Small, annoying yet easy to kill. God I miss those days.  
  
The Heartless begins to charge at them as the two are in position. As one of them begins to attack them, Ranma runs at them, jumps and swipes the Keyblade at them. When he lands, he continues his assault by slashing them continuously until they were killed. A Heartless is about to tackle him from behind when Ranma hears his footsteps and in return, he uses his backfist, connecting to the face, push kicks him away and thrust the blade at it. Cloud, meanwhile, starts his fight by doing his charging slash at them. He tells Ranma to help the kids who are downstairs. Ranma immediately went down the stairs but is collided by the Heartless. He jumps over them and slashes them. Cloud is knocked down, hitting the table but isn't going down easily. He casts Firaga and Ultima simultaneously, thus eliminating the threat. As Ranma spots the two kids, he sees that they can take care of themselves but he decides to help them. Naruto throws ninja stars at them while Gon uses his fishing rod as if he used it as a bo staff. Ranma then runs, climbs a table and immediately uses a flying kick to send a Heartless who is about to ambush Gon from behind to the window.  
  
GON: [impressed] Nice!  
  
RANMA: Thank you-  
  
Just as Ranma is about to finish his sentence, a Heartless smacks him away to the kitchen, where he collided with the dishes. More Heartless come in as Cloud and Vivi, who is hiding from another room, come down and help the three warriors. As Vivi sees the demons, his emotions where turned into pure rage as he casts different spells at them. Cloud flies and collides the other Heartless, causing them to be pushed out of the house. Ranma and Naruto quickly join him. Ranma decapitates one while made a circular-motion slash at the surrounding Heartless, which kills them. When they saw more Heartless coming at them, Naruto throws several Kunais and Shurikens while Ranma uses his Moko Takabisha at them. They hear sounds coming from above. It looked like a pterodactyl but its wings resembles of an eagle. Its feathers are black while their beaks are similar to a parrot's. Their claws are very sharp and dangerous.  
  
RANMA: Now they have flying monkeys? No fair!  
  
CLOUD: They're called Zuu. Seems they released the entire army to take over this town and kill you.  
  
NARUTO: Well, what are we waiting for?  
  
Cloud begins to fly and charges the advancing flying creatures. He successfully kills a few of them but his back is slashed by the Zuu's claws. Ranma and Naruto continued to throw their respective projectiles but fear that they may hit Cloud since the Zuus fly faster.  
  
RANMA: Hey, kid. Can fight airborne? We'll be shmucks if we stay here on ground.  
  
NARUTO: I already read your mind.  
  
Ranma and Naruto runs at opposing walls, wall climbs them and jumps at the Zuus. Ranma slashes the birds while Naruto stabs two of them at the back. During in airborne, Ranma throws his Keyblade at the Zuu who is currently assaulting Cloud. It hits and like a boomerang, it went back at him and catches it with his hand. The three warriors landed on their feet safetly while Gon and Vivi runs to them.  
  
GON: [to Cloud] You okay?  
  
CLOUD: Yeah. [to Ranma] Nice work.  
  
RANMA: Same here.  
  
VIVI: I-I hate to be the spoil sport here but what about Aeris and the rest? They might be in trouble.  
  
CLOUD: Damn, Aeris! All right, Gon, Naruto and Vivi, go find Cid to help us, which he is probably trying to kill them at the moment. Ranma, come with me and-  
  
They hear a gunshot from behind. They were shocked to see a Heartless shot in the back. It was trying to attack them from behind. Then, they see the shooter.  
  
???: Sorry, I'm late. Guess the party's already started.  
  
CLOUD: Irvine, glad of you to join us. Where have you been?  
  
IRVINE: Sorry for pulling the disappearing act. [shows a large envelope at his left hand] We have major info. Very important, if you ask me.  
  
CLOUD: Where's Yuffie and her team?  
  
Irvine gives the silent treatment at him. Cloud realizes his friends' tragic fate.  
  
CLOUD: No. . .  
  
RANMA: [confused] What? What's going on?  
  
CLOUD: [pauses for a while] Ranma, I'm sorry but can you fight the Heartless for a while? I need to do something important.  
  
RANMA: What? Why?  
  
CLOUD: Trust me. I promise I'll catch up with you soon.  
  
Ranma hesitates at his request. Then he quickly obliges.  
  
RANMA: Fine. Where do we meet?  
  
CLOUD: At the Third District, do you know where it is? [Ranma nods] Good. We'll meet there.  
  
RANMA: Fine. But you better show up.  
  
Ranma runs to the Third District. The three young warriors try to follow them but Cloud prevented them from doing so.  
  
NARUTO: Hey! What gives?  
  
GON: Yeah! Ranma might not make it alone.  
  
IRVINE: He's right [he defends Cloud's decision]. The Keybearer has to face alone against the Heartless when in crisis. Think of it as a test, if he makes it to the Third District alive, then he's our Heartless Slayer. If not, then shucks to be us.  
  
CLOUD: Thanks for pointing that out (scene stealer!). All right, Vivi, Naruto, Gon go find Cid now and be careful! [The kids run and begin to find Cid.] (I hope they'll be okay) [to Irvine] We have to find Aeris and Naru now.  
  
Both men ran to the opposite route compare to the boys'.  
  
CLOUD: How did they-  
  
IRVINE: Their ship was destroyed. Yuffie managed to put the info at the mailbox at The World of Tommorow. But when I got there, I saw her body, lying down at the alley. Someone stabbed her in the heart, Cloud! I saw the killer but I was too late to save her! Fuck! I failed! I failed saving Selphie and now-  
  
CLOUD: Don't blame yourself, Kinneas! These things unfortunately happen. Did you see who killed Yuffie?  
  
IRVINE: He was dressed in black. . .  
  
************  
  
AERIS: I need to ask very important. How good are you with a crossbow?  
  
AKANE: On the scale of 1-10, 10 being the highest. . .I think 5 to 6. I think.  
  
AERIS: No time to worry. [gives her the crossbow] Here, aim at the Heartless. It's as simple as that.  
  
NARU: Guys, they're here!  
  
AKANE: Greeeaaat. [sighs]  
  
Akane, Aeris and Naru armed themselves and formed a circle as they faced their surroundings. Aeris performed a protection spell at them. She can tell the two girls are very nervous.  
  
AERIS: I know you girls are scared. I'm scared too. But we have to fight them or otherwise we'll be all dead! Don't worry though, I have enough magic to pack a wallop against them.  
  
AKANE: You sound confident.  
  
NARU: That's because she's an Ancient from her world. One of the most powerful beings. Heck, she can heal, raise the dead and summon fireballs at the same time.  
  
AKANE: [surprised] Oh. . .[she imagines doing the same stuff at Ranma and the others, meaning the summoning of fireballs]  
  
AERIS: Don't worry. I can teach you some stuff. . .assuming we're still alive after this.  
  
Out of nowhere, 12 Heartless charge at the three women.  
  
AERIS: You ready? NOW!  
  
Aeris begins by casting Flare at three of the Heartless. They were killed in an instant. Akane shoots at one. But after a few misses, she manages to shoot it at the neck. Naru waits for the other Heartless to attack as they charge at her. She stabs one of them but misses the other as it ducks completely. Naru slices its right arm and runs her blade through its chest. The three girls remained in position inside the barrier. Akane continues to shoot the Heartless' mouth and the other's eye.  
  
NARU: [scared] I-I never fought l-like this before. This is m-my first time killing a demon. . .  
  
AKANE: Don't worry. You're doing fine. I got your- [she continues to kill the Heartless, this time the arrow is shot through the forehead] back. (I didn't know I could be good at this). [Akane realizes that she is almost out of arrows] Aeris, I-  
  
NARU: [smiles] Here. [gives her arrows] I got your back too.  
  
The two girls continue to fight as the Heartless, decreasing in numbers, kept pursuing them. Aeris decided to perform a Death spell to finish them off and succeeded.  
  
AKANE: Are these the last ones?  
  
AERIS: I think so. I hope.  
  
AKANE: You don't sound too sure.  
  
AERIS: I. . .don't know. But I can tell there will be more Heartless coming. It's best that we leave right now.  
  
NARU: But there will be more of them at other places.  
  
AKANE: Aeris is right. We have to get out of here and move to a safer location.  
  
Just as the girls are about to leave, the ground rumbles and a building begins to collapse at them.  
  
AERIS: RUN!  
  
The girls run but the building falls down really hard, resulting them to drop. Akane gets up and learns that the building has separated them on other sides.  
  
AKANE: [shouts at the other side] AERIS! NARU! ARE YOU OKAY?  
  
NARU: [does the same thing] WE'RE FINE! AERIS IS IN SERIOUS DANGER!  
  
AKANE: [horrified] H-HOW B-BAD?  
  
AERIS: I'M OKAY! I BROKE MY ARM. I CAN HEAL MYSELF. AKANE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!  
  
AKANE: B-BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS? I CAN'T LEAVE YOU THERE!  
  
NARU: WE'LL BE FINE. THERE'S AN OPEN ROAD IN HERE.  
  
AKANE: O-OKAY, BUT BE CAREFUL.  
  
Akane is about to leave when Naru calls her name.  
  
NARU: [shouts] AKANE?  
  
AKANE: WHAT?  
  
NARU: I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU A MEAN OLD BITCH!  
  
AKANE: [surprised] WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?  
  
NARU: WELL, IN CASE. . .WE DIDN'T SURVIVE. I JUST NEEDED TO TELL YOU THAT!  
  
AKANE: IN THAT CASE TOO, I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU A PMS BITCH!  
  
AERIS: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLS TALKING ABOUT? WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WE'RE ALL BITCHES AT ONE POINT. AKANE GET OUT NOW!  
  
Akane looks at the collapsed building and runs away for safety, carrying her crossbow.  
  
**********  
  
UKYO: [mocks Ryoga's voice] "Hey, Ukyo let's turn around. Maybe we won't run into these freaks." Jackass!  
  
RYOGA: Hey! I already said I'm sorry! Isn't that enough for you?  
  
UKYO: [pissed] Ryoga, if I die today, I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your damn life!  
  
RYOGA: You know what? I'm sick and tired of your whining! No wonder Ranma dumped you!  
  
UKYO: Don't you dare involve him in this conversation! This has absolutely nothing to do with him! [Unknown to Ukyo, Ranma is half-responsible for bringing them here, but not directly.] And further more-  
  
KIMHARI: [interrupts] SILENCE! [both teens flinched at his roaring voice] They are here!  
  
Kimhari holds his spear tightly as the Heartless begin to charge at them. Ukyo equips herself with her giant spatula and Ryoga decided to use his fists and his bandannas as his projectiles.  
  
RYOGA: [sighs] Why did I even left my umbrella?  
  
UKYO: No time to worry sugar. Just pray we live through this.  
  
KIMHARI: [roars] ATTACK!  
  
Kimhari initiates the attack by charging at the black demons. He lunges his spear at one of the Heartless who is on the front. He then decapitates the next demon to his right. Ryoga starts by using a left jab at Heartless but it blocks and counters it with an uppercut. Ryoga quickly dodges and trade punches until he finally knocks it out with his spinning back fist. He then uses one of his bandannas to cut the rest of the demons. He successfully strikes down two while cutting off another's hand and like a boomerang, it went back to him. He charges at the rest and tackles them, causing three to be knocked down. More Heartless have come in front of them and Ryoga uses his Bakusai Tenketsu on the ground to knock them out. Ukyo, on the other hand, throws her spatulas at a Heartless who is behind them. She runs and slices it completely in terms of chopping the body into half. Another one jumps above and prepares to strike her with its fist. Ukyo, didn't have time to get away so she blocks it with her spatula. When they connect, Ukyo staggers backwards and it smacks her in her face. She drops into the ground but immediately gets up as she performs an uppercut slash at her attacker. She kills it and goes back to Ryoga and Kimhari.  
  
Ryoga, without warning, is kicked in his face by a Heartless, causing his mouth to bleed a little bit. He wipes the blood and lets the demon know that he isn't going down easily. He starts a barrage of punches by hitting its chest by a left uppercut followed by a right-left hook punch to its face, then hits its right eye with a right straight jab and finally spins around resulting in a spinning back fist, sending the creature through the wall. He then makes a flying tackle at the four demons and they hit the ground. Kimhari casts an Ultima spell at five of the demons while Ukyo throws some of her Tempura Flakes at the remaining demons. Both attacks managed to kill them but there are more approaching at them. Ryoga uses his Shishi Hodokan at them and they were killed by Ryoga's depression.  
  
KIMHARI: Excellent skills.  
  
RYOGA: That was nothing.  
  
UKYO: Save your strength. Now what?  
  
KIMAHRI: We run now.  
  
The three of them run but they are chased by another set of the Heartless. Kimhari, who is leading the path so that Ryoga won't get lost, leads them to an open field which was in the Second District. As they reached there, they are greeted by more Heartless who are charging in front of them. The three prepared for a strike.  
  
KIMHARI: We go to a safe place. Attack them while running!  
  
They started to run at the demons. Ryoga and Ukyo jumps and aims their attacks at them. The Lost Boy started firing his bandannas while the okonomiyaki chef throws her mini-spatulas at them. Most where destroyed while the others are injured. Both landed safely while Kimhari performed his Nova attack at them, resulting five of the creatures to be fried. Everything is clear until they see the Cniht above, destroying the buildings. It is currently searching for the Keybearer, namely Ranma. The Cniht uses its mace to destroy a house that is behind Ukyo. It begins to collapse in front of Ukyo, who is motionless because of fear. Kimhari wasted no time and pushes her away, in exchange of him being trapped by the house. As the house collapsed, Ryoga goes to the site to help Kimhari get out of there. Ukyo does the same thing and the two begin to remove the materials that trapped the Ronso warrior. When they finally found him, he is unconscious and Ryoga and Ukyo grabbed his arms, carry him and put him down in the alley. He manages to wake up but only a little bit. He's wounded and needed help.  
  
KIMHARI: Both of you, go. Now.  
  
RYOGA: But we can't leave you behind! Y-you need help!  
  
KIMHARI: Kimhari fine as always. Kimhari suffered greater injuries worse than this. You stop the Cniht before it destroys the town and innocent lives will be lost. Now, go before it's too late.  
  
UKYO: Well, we can't leave you like this.  
  
RYOGA: Are you sure you're going to be okay?  
  
KIMHARI: Yes.  
  
RYOGA: Ukyo, let's go.  
  
UKYO: Whoa, wait a sec! What about-  
  
RYOGA: [looks at Kimhari] He'll be fine. He's stronger than he looks. [Kimhari returned with an approving nod]. Don't worry, he'll be okay.  
  
KIMHARI: Both of you made a great couple together.  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo blushed at his remark. After a few minutes, they decided to go after the Cniht leaving Kimhari behind.  
  
UKYO: What the hell does he mean we made a great couple?  
  
RYOGA: Beats the hell out of me.  
  
***********  
  
Shampoo and Mousse are on the rooftops fighting a couple of Zuus who are terrorizing the city from above. Shampoo smashed the flying predators airborne with her bonbories. She hits one while kicks the other. Mousse jumps and uses chains to tie and drag them down. Both Amazons landed on one of the rooftops and hide for cover as the Zuus charges at them with their claws. Both of them began to fight as Mousse throws eggs at them which they were killed by the explosion. When one of the Zuus aims an unsuspecting Mousse, Shampoo jumps and executes a flying kick which knocks down the bird. More Zuus are after them as Mousse gives her two giant shurikens.  
  
SHAMPOO: What are these for? We can take care of them.  
  
MOUSSE: Their flock will come after us. When I say now, throw at them. These aren't ordinary shurikens. They contain bombs. As soon as they explode, we get out now. Unless you want to fight them until you tire yourself death.  
  
SHAMPOO: Okay. Nice plan. Never thought you had good plan.  
  
MOUSSE: Think of it as a desperation plan.  
  
Mousse tells Shampoo to wait until the Zuus flies toward them. As they're nearer to the Amazon duo, Mousse tells her to throw the shurikens. Both of them threw all four of them at the airborne attackers. When it begins to explodes, the two of them jumped down to the ground and ran for cover. The Zuus were killed and they dropped to the ground.  
  
MOUSSE: We killed them. But there are more that will come.  
  
SHAMPOO: Mousse, Shampoo wants to borrow sword.  
  
Mousse searches for his pockets until he founds and gives the straight sword to her.  
  
SHAMPOO: Thank you. Now we run and attack demons.  
  
MOUSSE: Not satisfied with your bonbories?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo just wanted to slash demons that brought us here. Shampoo no mood for smash, Shampoo just want to slice and dice.  
  
MOUSSE: [grins] In that case, [unleashes two broadswords from each of his arms] let the slaying begin.  
  
SHAMPOO: You dreamed of this, don't you?  
  
MOUSSE: Think of it as a movie dream. I, as the slasher who kills everything in sight.  
  
SHAMPOO: Don't look at Shampoo if you accidentally kill someone.  
  
They heard the walls destroyed in front of them and see 12 Heartless demons, ready to destroy. The Amazons looked at them with their weapons on their side. In this scene, it's like a showdown between the minority [the Amazons] and the majority [the Heartless] in a do-or-die situation. The demons advanced at them with their mighty fists to destroy. The two demons that are in front are about to throw punches at them when they dodged their attacks and kills them in their own way, Mousse chopping the body while Shampoo decapitating the head.  
  
Shampoo then runs at the remaining demons and preparing to strike. She spin slices the first demon she comes into contact with. She then lunges her blade at its neck while at the same time, she moves to its left side and kicks the other demon in the stomach. As the demon pulls back, Shampoo uses her sword to stab the demon in the chest and she pushes it to the ground. In doing so, Shampoo uses the sword as a handle to execute a handstand in the air. She then lands forward at the next demon with her kicks landing at its face. As she gets up, she is hit in the chin by the demon. Instead of being knocked out, she back flips and jump kicks it at the face again. She charges at it and decapitates its head. She charges at another one and instead of killing it in front, she quickly goes to the back of the other and slashes its throat.  
  
Mousse spins at the other demons with his broadswords, making him a deadly killing machine. He manages to cut off the arms of two demons while thrusts his sword at one of them. He uses his shoes, which reveals a hidden blade, to slit the other's throat. Another demon tackles him, dropping his glasses which cause him to lose his eyesight. When Shampoo sees him struggling to get off, she quickly goes to his aid and kicks the demon's face which sends it crashing to the garbage can. Shampoo picks up his glasses, cleans it and gives it to Mousse. He wears his it again and smiles at her, indicating a silent thank you to her. He continues his onslaught by throwing his sword at the one who tackled him. He unleashes a mace connected with a chain. He spins it around the remaining demons which hits the demon's head and kills it [due to the strong impact] and lands on another.  
  
MOUSSE: Thanks.  
  
SHAMPOO: Next time buy contact lenses. You would be useless with your eyesight.  
  
MOUSSE: No time for that, we move and. . .[horrified, points at above]what the fucking hell is that?  
  
Shampoo looks at where he is pointing at. They see the Cniht in its threatening glory. It continues to destroy the place with its weapons.  
  
SHAMPOO: [scared] S-shampoo don't know. . .we get out now, but how?  
  
MOUSSE: It's best that we destroy it.  
  
SHAMPOO: [surprised] We have no business with that thing!  
  
MOUSSE: I know, but I don't want to see this town destroyed by that. If you ask me, you should go while I deal with that giant armor.  
  
SHAMPOO: Who says you defeat the creature? Shampoo will go with you and kill it.  
  
MOUSSE: I'm surprised. What changed your mind?  
  
SHAMPOO: [smirks] Amazon pride and honor. Shampoo never gives up a fight.  
  
MOUSSE: [smiles] You never change. Now come on.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse follows the creature. When they realize that they went to the wrong route, they turn around and proceed to another place.  
  
***********  
  
RYOGA: Ukyo, hurry up!  
  
UKYO: [breathes heavily] W-wait. . .up. . .jackass! I'm not. . .as fast as you!  
  
Ukyo leans at the wall. They have been running like crazy. She got tired of the chase while Ryoga urges her to move.  
  
RYOGA: I know you're tired but we have to find help.  
  
UKYO: [breathes heavily] I-I know. . .but. . .can't we rest f-for a bit?  
  
Ryoga approaches at the tired girl, who is sitting down on the ground. He notices a bruise mark on her face.  
  
RYOGA: Hey, you got-  
  
UKYO: I know I got a bruise. Got punched by those freaky morons.  
  
RYOGA: [concerned] You okay?  
  
UKYO: Yeah. Don't worry, I don't break easily.  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo didn't realize that their faces are near each other, as if they are ready to kiss. They stare at each other for a while with their eyes connecting each other. Their moment is interrupted when they hear a roar from the Cniht. Both of them looked up to their horror only to see the large uber-Heartless emitting a large energy ball, aiming at one of the places. Both quckly got up and warn the citizens that their houses will be destroyed along with them by following the fireball.  
  
***********  
  
Ranma arrives at the Third District. It contains an open space with houses surrounding the place, but no one is there. The place looks peaceful, leaving him wondering why this place wasn't attacked by the Heartless. He walks around to wait for Cloud when out of the blue, he experiences flashes in his head. He holds his head while he begins to see something else. . .  
  
???: You guys okay?  
  
???: Yeah, but did we lose them?  
  
???: I'm praying that they come after us.  
  
Ranma sees three kids running away from something else. He quickly learns that it's the kids from the island from his dream. He decides to witness what were they doing. . .  
  
???: Did you hear that?  
  
???: It's coming! Prepare yourselves!  
  
???: But where?  
  
???: It's here! Riku, Kairi! Get ready!  
  
RIKU: Right back at ya, Sora!  
  
SORA: This adventure has been one hell of a ride!  
  
KAIRI: You call this adventure? Fighting for your life isn't what I had in mind.  
  
SORA: Well, it's here. One big Heartless, let's go!  
  
RANMA: (Sora. Riku. Kairi. So that's their names. What's this got to do with me?)  
  
Right before the young trio charge at the Heartless, Kairi looks at him, to his surprise, and says this. . .  
  
KAIRI: Ranma?  
  
RANMA: [stunned] What?  
  
KAIRI: Ranma?  
  
RANMA: H-how did you know my name?  
  
KAIRI: Ranma, you big dumbass! It's me!  
  
Ranma shakes his head and realizes that instead of Kairi, he sees Akane's face, to his surprise.  
  
AKANE: Ranma! Who the hell are you talking to? It's as if you're seeing a ghost!  
  
RANMA: [still stunned] Akane, is that. . .you?  
  
AKANE: [pissed] Of course it's me! Why the hell are you giving me that look?  
  
Ranma, despite her appearance, wasn't convinced that she's Akane. He decides to touch her face tightly. Akane is not happy about this. She responds by punching him in the face.  
  
RANMA: Owww. You're Akane all right. [regains his senses] What are you doing here?  
  
AKANE: I was about to ask the same thing. And why the hell did you do that, pinching my face?  
  
RANMA: [sweatdrops] Well, uh, um. . .I thought you're not real. I was having this hallucination and-  
  
AKANE: [not believing him] Uh-huh. [looks around] Where are we?  
  
RANMA: Listen Akane, I don't know how you got here but you have to get out of here and. . .[sees the crossbow in her hand] ooohhh, nice crossbow. Where did you get that?  
  
AKANE: [sighs] Long story. What now?  
  
RANMA: I'll be in complete shock IF everyone is here. [laughs] As if it's true.  
  
SHAMPOO: RANMA!  
  
RANMA: [freaks out] SHIT!  
  
MOUSSE: SHAMPOO, WAIT UP!  
  
RANMA: DOUBLE SHIT!  
  
Ranma and Akane turn around to see Shampoo and Mousse runs to their direction. Shampoo immediately glomps at Ranma with joy while Akane gives her best green eyed impression. Mousse catches up and sees them.  
  
MOUSSE: [stunned] Wha-wha-wha-  
  
AKANE: I was supposed to ask that. How did you get here?  
  
SHAMPOO: Ranma, Shampoo happy to see you! [continues to glomp at him] Now, Shampoo no need to worry.  
  
To Ranma and Akane's surprise, Mousse didn't react at Shampoo's actions. He just looks at them for a while and surveys the place. Something weird is going on here.  
  
MOUSSE: Where are we?  
  
RANMA: Traverse Town.  
  
SHAMPOO: [lets go off Ranma] Mind telling us what's going on? What is happening here?  
  
Akane looks up on the sky and notices something.  
  
RANMA: Well, to cut it short, we're in another world. Now-  
  
AKANE: Ranma?  
  
RANMA: -how did you guys got here?  
  
AKANE: Ranma!  
  
RANMA: What?  
  
AKANE: [looks up] What's that?  
  
Ranma, Shampoo and Mousse follow her gaze and see a fireball falling from they sky towards their direction. Before they move, they hear someone from the distance.  
  
RYOGA: . . .get out!  
  
SHAMPOO: Who is that?  
  
UKYO: [shouts at them] GET OUT! THERE'S A BIG PROJECTILE COMING! MOVE!  
  
Everyone is stunned to see Ryoga and Ukyo running at them. To Ranma, the reunion of the Nerima Wrecking Crew has put his situation from bad to worse. He thought he had already left his past behind but now they've caught up with him, literally. Wait, projectile?  
  
RYOGA: [shouts at them] WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STANDING THERE FOR? GET OUT! YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO MOVE AND-  
  
As Ryoga and Ukyo reach the four people, they realized they're Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Mousse. As both stop running when they see Ranma, they hear the sound of the fireball coming at them. The six of them are about to get away but the fireball crashes down through the earth really hard. They are blown back, sending them crashing through a house. Ranma, Akane and Shampoo crashed through the wooden walls while Mousse through the front door and Ryoga and Ukyo smashed through the windows. All of them are unconscious for a while. Ranma gets up slowly, still experiencing pain. He looks around to find Akane, who is unconscious at the moment. He goes to her slowly and tries to wake her up.  
  
RANMA: Akane, Akane, you okay? C'mon wake up.  
  
AKANE: Uhhhhhhhh. . .w-what-  
  
RANMA: Shhhh. How are you?  
  
AKANE: I'm fine. . .what about t-the others?  
  
RANMA: Them? Well. . .um, [shrugs] I don't know (and I don't care).  
  
AKANE: D-dammit, help them! They might be hurt.  
  
Akane tries to get up but is unsuccessful.  
  
RANMA: Akane, you're hurt.  
  
AKANE: I'm okay. . .don't baby me!  
  
RANMA: (Still as stubborn as ever) Stay there! I'll help the others.  
  
Ranma leaves her to help the others. He never thought that he will see them again after all this time. But why is he thinking like this? He's not a cruel or a heartless person, unless it's necessary. He approaches Ukyo, who is lying beside Ryoga, both unconscious. If he's evil, he would use the Keyblade to kill them and then to the Amazons and finally Akane. Since when did he think about killing Akane?  
  
He uses his arms to carry Ukyo to the couch. He then carries Ryoga in the arm and puts him in the chair. He sees Akane, who is struggling to get up by holding a table as a support. Mousse wakes up and carries Shampoo to the table and put her there. Less than five minutes later, the rest woke up but all of them are still in pain. Ranma, meanwhile, guards the broken house outside. He is on the lookout for the Heartless and Cloud, who was supposed to be here by now. He's not in the mood to even talk to them. All he wants right now is to get this done. He knows that the girls are not talking to each other. Ryoga noticed Ranma outside. He senses the youngest Saotome's hostility against them. He couldn't blame him. On the other hand, he's ready to fight him in case of a brawl ensues between them.  
  
SHAMPOO: What happened?  
  
UKYO: [not looking at Shampoo] Ryoga and I saw a big armored monster firing at this place. We thought that there are residents here (but instead, I bumped into the Chinese slut. . .Mousse, Akane and. . .Ranma).  
  
MOUSSE: [to Ukyo] Do you have any idea what is that thing?  
  
RANMA: [not turning around to them] It's called the Cnith, a minion of the Heartless.  
  
Everyone is looks at him, waiting to drop the ball. He senses this and continues.  
  
RANMA: The Heartless are creatures-  
  
AKANE: [interrupts] -without hearts. [everyone, especially Ranma, looks at her] Don't ask. I'm not in a mood for a talk.  
  
RANMA: [deadpans] So, how did you guys get here?  
  
Everyone reveals that during the night of the attack at Nerima, they ran into the Heartless and how they saw a bright light at the temple. Upon hearing this, Ranma secretly is stunned that light somehow attracted them. He didn't know that it would lead into this.  
  
SHAMPOO: Ranma, what are you carrying?  
  
Ranma looks at the Keyblade at his hands. If he tells them now, it would lead to a series of questions. He's not in a mood for that.  
  
RANMA: Look, it would be best that if I tell you everything later. Right now, we have to get out of here and-  
  
A large crash can be heard outside. Ranma and the rest go out, only to see the Cnith standing in its 10 ft. glory in front of them, waiting to kill the wielder of the Keyblade and then some consolation prices. They knew that they have to kill it. But with their bodies still suffering slightly from the pain, all they can do is stand and look.  
  
RANMA: [shouts to the Cniht] HEY! [the Cniht looks at him] Yeah you! [his voice sounds like he's begging for something] Listen, don't kill me. My friends are here. Kill them.  
  
Everyone violently glares at him. This is no time for jokes.  
  
RYOGA: Dammit Ranma! Why the hell did you do that for?  
  
UKYO: (Is he serious on that matter?)  
  
Everyone is now in their fighting positions as the Cniht slowly approaches them. Ranma, on the other hand, has a plan. Sort of. He approaches the creature defiantly but stops 5 ft. away from it. He stares the creature for a while and to the surprise of everyone, he begins to dance like an idiot. Actually, he was singing "The Idiot Boyfriend", dances around the armored beast and switches to "All The Saints Go Marching In" and "Uncle Fucker" from the South Park movie soundtrack. During this time, everyone is bug eyed and loss with words. The Cniht sweat drops with embarrassment. It was suppose to kill the Keybearer and instead he found an insane clown.  
  
RYOGA: [getting impatient and embarassed] DAMMIT RANMA! WILL YOU STOP THAT? JUST WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?  
  
AKANE: As usual, acting like an idiot [as Akane says this, Ranma taunts the Cniht.] I guess that thing wants to die of embarrassment. I share the same sentiments.  
  
MOUSSE: Whatever the hell he is doing, I don't think that thing is going to stop attacking us. Wish I brought a vidcam to record his wise-ass antics.  
  
The Cniht has had enough of this foolishness and is about to hit Ranma when the latter quickly stabs it with the Keyblade at the chest. Ranma realized that he missed his specific target: the heart that is shown outside its armor. He quickly removes the blade but the Cniht quickly recovers by punching him hard which sends him crashing to a wall. The others began to attack the thing. Akane shoots her crossbow at it but it blocks it with its armor. Ryoga leaps at the the Cniht and kicks him in the face. It swings his mace at him but manages to dodge and roll away. Mousse anxiously tied its arms with his chains while Ryoga and Shampoo tries to disarm its weapons, but the Cniht easily breaks the chains and lunges it sword at the female Amazon. Shampoo evades the sword but is kicked in the stomach, causing her to drop on her knees and swipes its sword at the Lost Boy, who takes a step back as the blade almost reaches him. Ukyo takes her turn as she hits the Cniht in the face with her spatula. She avoids his weapons while Mousse unleashes his chain mace and aims at the creature. It catches the ball as Ryoga, Mousse and Ukyo charges at it. Ukyo spars with it for a while, each of their weapons clashing at each other. The Cniht dodges as Ukyo swipes her weapon at it and jumps back away from them.  
  
The three, along this time with Akane, runs to the creature. Mousse attacks it with his large, metal claws, swiping its armor. The Cniht suddenly spins around behind him and is about to aim him with its mace when Ryoga successfully disarms it with his jump kick. Mousse retreats as he lets Ryoga do his business. He lands punches at it but his weaponless hand nails him away. Mousse continues to attack it with his claws. Unfortunately, it anticipates his moves and just as Mousse about to strike his next slice, it punches him to the stomach and kicks him away. Shampoo recovers from her injury and sees the Cniht beating up her childhood friend. She equips herself with her bonbories and goes to them. Ukyo and the Cnith spars with their weapons furiously with the latter gaining the upper hand by deflecting her attacks. At this time, Akane continues to shoot the uber- Heartless carefully so she would not hit anyone. She learns that she has fired her last shot and needs a weapon. She goes to Mousse, who is awake but down at the moment and sensing her need, gives her a broadsword. The Cniht finds itself at a disadvantage for a while when the three girls attack him. Shampoo hits it in the face with her weapons while Akane strikes at his other arm so that it would drop its sword. Ukyo continues her assault but the Cniht's sword chops down the blade of the spatula and it executes a spinning roundhouse at her body, causing the young woman to fall away. Shampoo swings her bonbories at the demon, which dodges her weapon and hits her with the tip of the handle of the sword. Akane decides to chop down its arm but it catches her blade and holds it tightly while she tries to remove it from the creature. The Cniht destroys the weapon by rolling the blade. Akane lets go and prepares herself as the Cniht lunges at her with its sword. She quickly dodges it, goes to the right side and kicks his body with a roundhouse. She felt the pain when her foot and the armor connected. She learns the hard way that she's not strong enough yet to beat it. She limps away but the Cniht catches her, holding her neck and raises her above to stab her with the sword.  
  
Ranma gets up only to see the Cniht strangling Akane upward, who is currently struggling to get out. He runs at them with his Keyblade and jumps at the Cniht. He amputates the arm that is holding Akane, resulting to drop her with the arm. The Cniht is furious and swings its sword at him but it collides with the Keyblade. Ranma and the Cniht clashed their weapons together as the former spin slashes it while the Cniht blocks his attack. Ranma then dodges as the Cniht swipes its sword against him. Remenber, since the Cniht lost its arm, it is in a complete disadvantage and Ranma will take the opportunity to defeat it. Both continue to spar with Ranma this time using the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken at the demon while the Cniht blocks his attack, but begins to lose quickly.  
  
Ryoga gets up sees the fight. He unleashes the Shishi Hokodan at the creature and when Ranma sees this, he jumps away and the Cniht fails to expect the attack, causing it to crash at one of the houses. Ranma and Ryoga go to the demon and the former unleashes Moko Takabisha at it. It hits at the demon and flies backward to the wall. Ryoga goes near the Cniht to use the Bakusai Tenketsu to shatter it but the Cniht quickly gets up, collides with the two boys and drags them outside the house with full force. Shampoo, Mousse and Ukyo recover from their injuries and help them. Shampoo uses one of her bonbories as a hammer and hits it in the chest. The Cniht staggers back. Mousse tells everyone to stand back as he throws egg bombs at the Cniht. Ukyo follows the same pursuit as she throws some of her flour bombs at the demon. The Cniht is engulfed with the explosions but emerges instantly from the flames as it charges at them with full bloody rage. Ranma comes to him and decides that it's time to kill the evil bastard. It lunges the sword at him but he quickly jumps at it, slicing its arm and stabs it in the heart-shape outside of the armor. Ranma removes the blade from it as the Cniht steps back with pain. It begins to explode, sending the teens to another trip to the house. When they got up, the Cniht was no more. The only thing remain was its scrapped armor. They suddenly collapse with exhaustion as they breath in and out really hard. Ranma looks over to his left side to see Akane who is very tired and is sleeping. He did the same thing as he covers his eyes to rest for a century, figuratively speaking.  
  
*************  
  
???: I'm impressed.  
  
RANMA: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, why don't we drop the chit-chat and cut to the chase? Now, I'm going to ask you who you are, plain and simple.  
  
???: [smirks] And If I don't?  
  
RANMA: [getting impatient] Grrrr! Why won't you tell me who you are?  
  
???: Listen, kid. I'm going to be frank at you. As of this time, you're not yet ready to face everything related to this mess. There are two sides of the story and right now, you're in one of them. If you think violence is the answer. . .you're right. But not everything can be resolved with a punch, a kick or with blood spilling everywhere. If you read your history books, you should know by now that not everything is in print. They don't tell you the entire story. Tell only tell you what's necessary for them.  
  
RANMA: What exactly are you saying?  
  
???: If you think that being the Kerbearer is like what you see in films, movies and books in terms of a quest to save the world, you're wrong. There's more in to that. True, you HAVE to safe the world, but at the same time you're going to learn something else. By the time you reach the door, there you will find the truth. That's all I can say to you.  
  
RANMA: Wait! I still don't get it.  
  
???: Sadly you're not as smart as I expected. Truth takes time. Even he went through the same stage as you are.  
  
RANMA: Will we meet again?  
  
???: Maybe on an empty room, in an old apartment or maybe in the park. We will wait for you and your friends. Good bye, for now.  
  
RANMA: WAIT! Where are you going?  
  
???: Um, there's this porn flick on cable and. . .look, at this point, you and your friends will have to trust each other.  
  
RANMA: Friends? What friends? I. . .oh come on! They're not my friends. Do you have any idea how moronic these people are?  
  
???: Tsk, tsk. Cynicism won't help you win. Now if you excuse me, the porn is waiting for me.  
  
RANMA: Eewww. You're way more perverted than the old lecher that I know in my world.  
  
***********  
  
Ranma woke up but soon learns that he's not in Third District anymore. He's in a bed in a room. He gets up and sees everyone still asleep. He was surprised that everyone's sleeping in the same room on separate beds. Thank God they weren't put in the same bed or otherwise, all hell will break lose. He goes near to Akane, who is sleeping.  
  
RANMA: (She's Sleeping Beauty when she's asleep. It's the opposite when she's awake, more of The Wicked Witch of The West. Or Godzilla.)  
  
Ranma goes out of the room and realizes that he is in the inn. The place was cleaned but there are some areas that are a wreck. He hears a conversation downstairs and decides to eavesdrop. He slowly walks to the stairs, sits and listen.  
  
AERIS: How are you feeling?  
  
KIMHARI: Kimhari fine. This is nothing. Thank you.  
  
GON: Is that all of them upstairs? They look tired after the fight.  
  
NARUTO: I've should have been there, watching how they kick those assholes to kingdom come.  
  
CLOUD: So far, everyone here's alright, fortunately. But. . .  
  
AERIS: Let it go Cloud. Let it go. Yuffie and the others did an excellent job.  
  
NARUTO: Even though she was annoying and loud.  
  
NARU: Look who's talking. At least you would be happy now that the inn isn't crowded for now.  
  
NARUTO: [offended] Hey! Why are you saying that? I'm not that cold-hearted. It's not like that I want her and everyone else to die so that I won't have to worry about the food being empty everyday.  
  
NARU: Oh God! Is that all you ever think about? Food?  
  
CLOUD: That's enough! [to Irvine] Open the envelope and show them the pictures and the reports.  
  
Irvine did as he was told and puts the pictures and the reports on the table.  
  
VIVI: W-what are these?  
  
IRVINE: They show that the Heartless is moving faster than we thought.  
  
CID: How fast?  
  
IRVINE: Let's see, three worlds within 47 hours. But, what's surprising is that they went back to their normal ways after this. [shows the next picture and report] They move abnormally before the Heartless attacked here. Do you think he has something to do with this?  
  
CLOUD: Ranma? Definitely. He's the first active Keybearer since Sora! Most of the potentials were killed even before they reached here.  
  
IRVINE: But what frustrates me is that I couldn't stop the bastard who killed Yuffie!  
  
GON: What did he look like?  
  
IRVINE: All black, like a Goth reject. He wore a hood so I couldn't see his face. I tell ya, he fights like an assassin.  
  
RANMA: (All black?)  
  
CLOUD: Hmmm. So we got ourselves an assassin. Reminds me of Riku twelve years ago. So the Heartless has picked someone to do the dirty work for them.  
  
RANMA: (Riku? Sora's friend?)  
  
CLOUD: Except it's probably not Riku.  
  
CID: Here's what I've been wondering, how did the Heartless know which potentials to kill? And despite the Keyhole here was sealed twelve years ago, how did the Heartless managed to get here?  
  
AERIS: Someone must have broken the seal. Thus, well, you know what happened. Despite the Heartless have disappeared, I'm sure that they'll be back.  
  
CLOUD: This means that Ranma will have to seal the Keyhole again. We'll have to wait for him to wake up.  
  
VIVI: What about the others? The ones who assisted him in defeating the Cniht?  
  
NARUTO: His sidekicks?  
  
GON: I don't think the word "sidekicks" won't please them at all.  
  
CLOUD: I think I may come up with a solution.  
  
RANMA: If you think that you would convince them to go with me, forget it.  
  
Everyone looked at the stairs only to see the new Keybearer walking down. He's not happy at the moment.  
  
AERIS: You're awake!  
  
CLOUD: Ranma-  
  
RANMA: Look, I'm in no mood to have any companions for my journey. MY journey. I was called, not them!  
  
IRVINE: Harsh, aren't ya? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard so far.  
  
RANMA: What do you mean?  
  
CLOUD: [decides to intervene before chaos ensues] He's right. You can't go alone.  
  
RANMA: [sighs] Look, I'll go out and clear my thoughts [he passes them and goes out].  
  
IRVINE: Pushy guy, isn't he?  
  
NARU: It's official, he's got issues. He deals it like a girl, minus the pouting.  
  
AERIS: I'll go check on the others.  
  
Ranma went outside the inn and walked around for a while. How dare they tell him what to do! It's bad enough that his dad messed up his life and has his decisions tell him what he should be.  
  
NOAH: Hey, man, what's with the long face?  
  
Ranma turned around and sees Noah, leaning on the wall with his arms cross and has the aura of the "cool tough guy".  
  
RANMA: [sneers] You. [approaches him and grabs his collar] What's the big idea lying to me, huh? It goes bad to worse. I nearly got killed by these freaks!  
  
NOAH: And you call yourself a martial artist.  
  
RANMA: It's not funny!  
  
NOAH: Ranma, let go and I'll tell you I promise.  
  
RANMA: Swear and hope to die if you lie?  
  
NOAH: Just let me go. [Ranma releases him] Okay, here's the deal. They're right. You can't go on this journey alone. The chances of you getting killed is 99%. Despite you're an excellent martial artist, you won't make it alive, I guarantee you. I've known people with the same skill as you but they insist on going alone, thus they get themselves killed. Pride has taken over them and now, you're its latest victim. The Heartless have also sent assassins to kill you or anyone closer to you. If you ran into a hooded man with all black, be careful. So, what's this I heard about your friends?  
  
RANMA: Look, they're not my friends. My history with them is very muddy. No matter how many times I've accepted them, they still treat me like I'm a fucking dummy.  
  
NOAH: There's more into it, is there? Tell me. Don't worry I have time.  
  
Ranma proceeds of his history from the arranged marriage to Akane , Ryoga's vengeance against him, Shampoo pursuing him just because of the dumb Amazon law, Ukyo's manipulations, how everyone treats him like public property to the failed marriage. His tone was very harsh and gritty as Cloud noticed.  
  
NOAH: There's nothing you can do except that fate is a cruel thing to deal with. I'm surprised that after all of those things, you haven't commit suicide.  
  
RANMA: Suicide's the last thing on my mind.  
  
NOAH: Let me ask you this. Have you ever had a formal confrontation with them? A confrontation with no fights? Because from what you have told me, you haven't dealt with them and thus they keep on pursuing you.  
  
Ranma stopped walking. He hasn't thought of that before. So why he hadn't thought of this?  
  
NOAH: So let me get this straight: you got three women pursuing you, a fiancée who either likes you or hates you. Then you got these rivals who want to defeat you for either starving them to death or stealing their "beloveds". They're nuts all right, but you haven't dealt with them in a civilized manner. Okay, so they're the ones who initiate the mess.  
  
RANMA: Talking won't do any good on them. I have to beat them up to convince them over something. What do you think I should do?  
  
NOAH: Ranma. I'm here to inform you, not to judge you.  
  
RANMA: Does it make any difference? You're the one who ditched me.  
  
NOAH: Do you know why a mother bird lets her babies do all the training all alone? It's because they need to train themselves without being spoon-fed. Same thing as you. I had to ditch you because I want to see you grow as the wielder of the Keyblade. So far, you've passed the test, but the next challenges will be difficult. It would make your fight with Herb and Saffron look like memorizing the alphabet at an early age. So, anything else?  
  
RANMA: Who was the one who appeared on my dream?  
  
NOAH: Can't tell.  
  
RANMA: Why? You don't want to tell me or. . .you don't know what I'm talking about.  
  
NOAH: Truth takes time, Ranma Saotome. One day, you'll learn why. Like you, the people from your world are lonely deep down. They don't know what they want or who to rely to. Think of the term "co-dependency". Why do you think they keep doing the same thing? It's because of trying to learn the purpose of their life. Without you, they would be nothing. You, Akane Tendo, Xian Pu, Ukyo Kuonji, Ryoga Hibiki and Mzu Tzu would make a great team and the best of friends if all of you are willing to drop your barriers against each other and open you hearts. Too bad my situation didn't go so well.  
  
RANMA: [deadpans] Let's give a hand for Dr. Phil. As if that would happen.  
  
NOAH: I'm serious. I'll leave to let you think of what I said.  
  
RANMA: You're leaving me again? Where are you going?  
  
CLOUD: Ranma! [Ranma turns around to see Cloud coming to him.] There you are!  
  
RANMA: Huh? Can't you see I'm talking to someone?  
  
CLOUD: Who? The tree?  
  
Ranma turns around only to see Noah gone.  
  
RANMA: (He has got to stop that vanishing act. People would think I'm Kuno loony) Um, nothing. So, what's up?  
  
CLOUD: Look, about the conversation-  
  
RANMA: It's okay. I accept, even if it kills me.  
  
CLOUD: You made your decisions so quickly. What gives?  
  
RANMA: Let's just say I have an idea of who will be my cannon fodder.  
  
CLOUD: I wish you stop saying that.  
  
RANMA: What? You said that I need companions, so they're very expendable in my case.  
  
CLOUD: The term "human shields" does cross your mind, huh? I went through the same thing with you buddy.  
  
RANMA: What're you talking about?  
  
CLOUD: I went through the same journey of saving the world, except it has nothing to do with the Keyblade or the Heartless. I led a bunch of different people whose personalities contrast with others. We have our fights all right. But all of us got along in the end because we had to save the world from an apocalypse. I'm not saying that you should do the same thing as I am but it would be best if you do.  
  
RANMA: What is this? "Tell Ranma to Get Along With The Psycho Society" day?  
  
CLOUD: Geez, lighten up already. I came here to tell you that your. . .cannon fodder woke up. Aeris and the others are taking care of the as we speak and at the same time they're telling them about your role and everything else. Let's go shall we?  
  
RANMA: Coming (gee, what would their reaction be?).  
  
Both men went back to the inn slowly. Ranma braced himself as he would confront the others since that now they know of what has happened so far. Once they reached the place, they see the Nerima Wrecking Crew sitting on the couch together while Aeris is sitting on one of the chairs. Kimhari, Naru and Gon also sat while the rest were standing. Ranma looked at the NWC and sees that their faces indicate that they are still in shock since they look like they still don't know what the hell's going on. When they looked up to see him, they stared at him for a few seconds. Then, they started first with the giggles then the snickering which led into the laughing a little bit to the one thing no one expected the most.  
  
They are laughing hysterically like hyenas.  
  
Everyone is stunned by the turn of the events. The NWC were pointing and laughing AT Ranma. He glowers with the passion to kill them.  
  
RYOGA: YOU? [laughs hysterically] SAVIOR OF THE UNIVERSE? [continues laughing] THE WORLDS ARE DOOMED!  
  
AKANE: [laughs hysterically] SORRY BUT [laughs] ARE THEY SERIOUS?  
  
UKYO: ARE THEY EVEN JOKING? [laughs] BUT SERIOUSLY, [laughs] YOU?  
  
MOUSSE: IF [couldn't contain his laughter] THEY'RE RIGHT [laughs] THEN OUR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL [laughs] IS 10%!  
  
SHAMPOO: SO DID [laughs] OUR IQS!  
  
The NWC continued laughing while Ranma keeps staring at them, filled with murderous rage. Cloud walked slowly to his wife.  
  
CLOUD: [whispers] What exactly did you tell them?  
  
AERIS: [whispers] Everything. We didn't even crack a joke. I think something's wrong with these kids.  
  
VIVI: [innocently] Are they hooked on drugs?  
  
RANMA: [decides to interrupt the merry mood] SHUT UP! SO YOU GUYS LAUGH AT ME BECAUSE I WAS CHOSEN TO SAVE THE WORLD. AT LEAST I HAVE A CLEAR AND NORMAL GOAL! UNLIKE YOU!  
  
RYOGA: [stands up and glares at Ranma] What does that mean?  
  
IRVINE: Oookay, break it up! Don't want to use force here.  
  
Everyone calmed down. Cloud decides to take the stage.  
  
CLOUD: [firmly] All right. No more jokes. No more of this bullshit. [to the NWC] You got me? [the NWC nods] Good, now, earlier, the Heartless have been moving abnormally, but ever since Ranma arrived, they stopped for a while. But that doesn't mean that their actions will cease. I think that they will continue to move abnormally to find the Keybearer. We also received reports that they have an assassin on the loose. So I want all of you to be careful. Now since we don't have much time, [looks at the NWC] I want you guys to accompany Ranma since you guys know each other. No ifs, ands or buts.  
  
UKYO: W-wait a second! We have to go with him? We didn't ask for this!  
  
CLOUD: You did follow the light. You came here because of the light.  
  
SHAMPOO: That before it sucked us into here.  
  
AERIS: In any case, think of it as an adventure of a lifetime. Provided you don't get killed first. Also, you can see other worlds.  
  
RANMA: How do we get there?  
  
IRVINE: Now, normally we would use an airship. But since the Heartless demonstrated the fate of the Icarus and its crew, we think a teleportation spell would be useful. But there's a catch.  
  
RANMA: Spill.  
  
CID: You will land on a certain point in each planet. After you arrive, the portal will automatically close but you can reopen it with the spell Aeris will give you before you leave. You can't get out of the world without the spell and a specific point. But don't worry, there are a lot of specific points in each world, you just have to look for it. Any questions?  
  
MOUSSE: If you guys are so into it, why don't you accompany Saotome?  
  
CLOUD: We love to but we can't. We're guarding this world and wait for other information on other worlds. We have some of our team in other worlds currently guarding against the Heartless. Now you six have to be ready. You'll leave in an hour. So, what do you think? Will you accept this mission, even though deep down you don't want to?  
  
Everyone is silent for a while. Then. . .  
  
SHAMPOO: [smiles] Shampoo will go with Ranma so Shampoo will be with him.  
  
NARU: [whispers to Aeris] Is it just me or she talks like Kimhari since they use their names replacing "I"?  
  
AERIS: [whispers to Naru] Don't know, maybe it's a trend.  
  
MOUSSE: I'll go as well.  
  
RYOGA: Fine, me too.  
  
UKYO: [nervous] I'll go [Ryoga notices her tensing up].  
  
AKANE: I'll go with them.  
  
RANMA: Oh no you don't. You're staying here.  
  
AKANE: [upset] What?! Didn't you hear what he said?  
  
RANMA: I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
AKANE: Ranma, you saw how I fight that thing. I can prove myself. I'm a martial artist if you don't know that!  
  
RANMA: Yeah a bad martial artist.  
  
AKANE: [pissed] Fine! I'll stay here. Hang around here. And maybe I can let the Heartless capture me. I'm sorry, is today Tuesday?  
  
RANMA: [fumes] Oh all right! You can come with me but you have to stay WITH me at all times!  
  
AKANE: [grins] I knew you couldn't resist that.  
  
RANMA: I'm not kidding about you being a bad martial artist. The reason I let you come with us is because I don't want them to suffer from your cooking.  
  
AKANE: [pissed] Shut up!  
  
RANMA: [to Cloud] Hey, her cooking is worse than you could ever imagine.  
  
AKANE: [angry] Ranma. . .  
  
RANMA: As soon as you taste it, you would wish that you would torture yourself brutally.  
  
AKANE: [getting furious] Shut the fuck up-  
  
RANMA: Come to think of it, her cooking can be the best defense against the Heartless! I knew her bad cooking would be useful somehow! [laughs hysterically] Add with a very violent temper, this tomboy's got-  
  
Akane hit him very hard with a wooden table, like the time when they first met at the Dojo. Everyone around them stayed away from them. Cloud and the others sweatdropped and felt uneasy about this.  
  
AERIS: I hope you didn't kill him.  
  
AKANE: I DON"T CARE! His big fat mouth needs to be shut!  
  
Akane removes the table from Ranma, who receives a big bump from the head and is seeing birds around him.  
  
*********  
  
In a span of an hour, Cloud took Ranma to the Second District to seal the Keyhole the rest are preparing for the trip. They are now in the gate in the First District. Kimhari spots Ryoga sitting down on the bench, looking like he's thinking something.  
  
KIMHARI: Nervous?  
  
RYOGA: [surprised] Huh?  
  
KIMHARI: Kimhari knows that your journey is very dangerous.  
  
RYOGA: I can take care of myself. Still don't know why I let myself come with him.  
  
KIMHARI: Because you have no place to go. Kimhari deep down knows that this world will not last even if the Keyhole is sealed. Just like Spira.  
  
RYOGA: Spira? That's where you came from?  
  
KIMHARI: Yes. Kimhari now miss the Ronso, Yuna and everyone else. But Kimhari knows that they are all right.  
  
RYOGA: Yeah, I sure hope so.  
  
KIMHARI: Don't act without thinking. Don't be rash over certain things. [gives the bracelet to Ryoga] Here take this.  
  
RYOGA: Thanks, but I'm not into this kind of stuff.  
  
KIMHARI: No. Kimhari wants you to give it to her [points at Ukyo who is sitting alone at bench].  
  
RYOGA: Ukyo? Don't get wrong, but I'm not into courting her nor have any intention of having a relationship with her.  
  
KIMHARI: She's lonely. Just think of it as a sign of friendship. She needs a friend right now.  
  
RYOGA: Yeah she is. Maybe I'll give it to her later on. Wait, how do you know-  
  
KIMHARI: Kimhari knows and see things that no one can see.  
  
On the other side. . .  
  
AKANE: What's this?  
  
AERIS: It's a book of spells. Pretty useful if you ask me.  
  
AKANE: A book this small? Well, it could be pretty handy. [excited] Does it contain stuff like summoning fireballs or curses?  
  
AERIS: Hey, don't abuse the power.  
  
AKANE: [smirks] Heh, now Ranma will face the ultimate terror if he keeps teasing on me.  
  
AERIS: I worry about you.  
  
AKANE: Thanks for everything.  
  
NARU: No, thank you. I know you'll become an excellent martial artist.  
  
AKANE: [blushes] Well, thank you. No one ever said to me that before.  
  
NARU: Just go for the kill literally.  
  
AKANE: Now you're promoting violence?  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
NARUTO: [flirts] So, uh, when will I see you again?  
  
SHAMPOO: (How about never?) [smiles] Shampoo don't know.  
  
CID: [shouts from the distance] Hey kid, don't even think of flirting with her!  
  
NARUTO: Stupid old geezer! He's just jealous because he hadn't got laid for a long time.  
  
CID: [shouts] I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK!  
  
NARUTO: OH YEAH? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?  
  
Shampoo goes far away from the ninja.  
  
MOUSSE: Now you're hitting on kids? Boy, you sure are going around places.  
  
SHAMPOO: Oh shut up!  
  
MOUSSE: Lighten up! [sees Ranma and Cloud coming in there way] Oh, here they come.  
  
Everyone now gathered at the gate. Aeris instructs them the NWC to stay together as she chants the spell to open the portal.  
  
CLOUD: Before I forget, the time in each world moves differently. So don't be surprised if you go to one world where one day is equivalent to one year. Just hurry.  
  
A light suddenly appears beneath them and engulfs them.  
  
CLOUD: [shouts] Remember, always stay together! And please for the love of mercy don't kill each other!  
  
RANMA: [smiles] We promise. [Ranma crosses his fingers on his back]  
  
UKYO: H-hey what's going on?  
  
AERIS: It's a teleportation spell. It will lead you to your destination.  
  
RANMA: Okay, here we-  
  
Before he finishes his sentence, Ranma and the others began to disappear as the light covers them. Cloud and the others watched as they disappear.  
  
CLOUD: Now the fate of the universe lies in their hands. [pauses] If they mess it up big time, I'm so gonna kill them!  
  
NARUTO: Who wants to make a bet that Ranma will kill them all before he finishes his journey? From the looks of it I think he doesn't like their company.  
  
NARU: I can't believe you! [pauses] 50 bucks.  
  
GON: 100 bucks.  
  
VIVI: 120 bucks.  
  
CLOUD: I can't believe I'm hearing this!  
  
AERIS: 150!  
  
CLOUD: [shocked] Aeris!  
  
AERIS: What? Oh come on, I was just playing around!  
  
CID: 200!  
  
CLOUD: [sighs] 250!  
  
************  
  
In a starry night, in the middle of the forest, a young man is meditating under the trees. He gets a strange feeling that breaks his concentration.  
  
???: It has begun.  
  
The man stands up, grabs his sword, and runs to his unknown destination. A blind-folded young man filled with pain must do what he plans to do.  
  
************  
  
UP NEXT: A filler episode and then. . .Spirited Away.  
  
************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
It was suppose to be done earlier when I read Kalen Darkmoon's Ranma fic "Resolution" (excellent work, if you ask me). After reading it, I got the idea of the second meeting between Ranma and Noah. We all know that Ranma ½ ended without resolving issues at all. Ranma never confront everyone because they were the ones who started the mess. I agree on what Kalen said about the jokes of Ranma are getting stale a little bit. So, in this fic, Ranma and everyone else will face their issues, the hard way. I also have new characters and worlds for this and I'm planning to bring back an under- appreciated Ranma character. I'm not telling who at the moment (clue: fly, fly!).  
  
I saw the pics for Kingdom Hearts 2. I'm going to wait for more info. about the game.  
  
Akane's comment about Tuesday is the same line from Buffy (where it aired every Tuesday night for the past 7 seasons). Don't ask why.  
  
Icarus is based on a Greek mythology about a boy and his father making feathers so that they can fly. Unfortunately, the boy's feathers melted due to exposure of the sun and thus died from the fall. Yuffie and her crew's ship is called the Icarus, so you do that math. This part is heavily influenced from "Final Flight of the Osiris" from the Animatrix.  
  
The NWC comments on Ranma as the Keybearer is loosely based on Cloud93's Buffy fic "Lord of The Stakes" (an extremely funny fic, but where are the sequels?). So the idea belongs to him and all the acknowledgement belongs to him/her.  
  
I'm not planning to make Akane the magic girl. Maybe a little bit but I'm more focused on either Shampoo or Mousse.  
  
Finally, I would like to apologize Yuffie fans for killing her off. 


	8. The First Trip, Mixed Emotions, Labor Pa...

The First Trip, Mixed Emotions and Labor Pains  
  
RANMA: (Ooookaaaay. . .where are we?)  
  
The six of them stood in the darkness. Last they remember they were engulfed in the light. Unfortunately, Ranma forgot to ask Cloud on where they are going. Deep down, all of them wished they wouldn't land on some hellish place. But, like everyone knows, fate's a real bitch. In the meantime, Ranma got into thinking that maybe being hostile to the others wouldn't last forever. He knew sooner or later he would have to confront them formally and settle their differences once and for all. He then decided to be civil so that there wouldn't be any problems. After all, they're going to be his companions for this journey, for better or for worse. Ranma also wished that his hatred against them [except Akane] would wash away for good.  
  
RANMA: (Maybe I should be nice to them. I indirectly dragged them into this so the best thing I should do is making them feel. . .what's the word? Oh yeah, comfy. Wait, comfy in what sense? Who knows, maybe we might land in another world where we could be slaves! We might land where the old lecher is a ruler of a world!) [gulps] (Okay, mentioning that, I better stop thinking on the possibilities and start focusing on getting the job done. And if God forbid, maybe we could go to the mall and watch movies. After that, we could all lie down and pray we didn't do that).  
  
AKANE: Ranma?  
  
RANMA: [back to his senses] Huh?  
  
AKANE: Where are we?  
  
RANMA: [shrugs] I don't know.  
  
UKYO: [worried] What do you mean you don't know?  
  
RANMA: [nervous] Well. . .I forgot to ask where we're going.  
  
RYOGA: What do you mean you forgot? Do you have any idea that we might be lost in some unknown place and never get back?  
  
RANMA: (Well, we're now doing a Ryoga alright) Look, just calm down. I'm sure everything will be all right. (Nice Saotome, next thing you know we might be in hell literally)  
  
RYOGA: All right? All right? You have no idea what you've gotten us into!  
  
RANMA: [frustrated] LOOK! I'm sorry I forgot to ask where we are going! But, if we keep this bickering at any rate, we'll never finish this and spend our lives doing this forever!  
  
MOUSSE: He's right.  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he has something on his face.  
  
MOUSSE: We have to stop fighting. Look, think of this as an adventure! Away from the state of boringness during summer, away from the prying old ghoul- [Shampoo whacks Mousse in the face] OW! What did you do that for?  
  
SHAMPOO: [angry] Stupid duck boy! How dare you mock great-grandmother! [She hits Mousse one more time]  
  
MOUSSE: [winces from the pain] OW! Now what?  
  
SHAMPOO: This is for you being here!  
  
UKYO: Aren't you a little harsh?  
  
MOUSSE: Don't mind her. She's a little. . .tense.  
  
AKANE: How come we're not that surprised by that fact?  
  
SHAMPOO: [glares at Akane] Is Super Violent Tomboy implying something?  
  
RYOGA: [sweatdrops] Okay, maybe we should calm down.  
  
Akane and Shampoo ignore Ryoga's request.  
  
AKANE: You know, for someone who's smart and manipulative, you sure don't speak straight Japanese for a long time. [taunts] What's the matter? Chasing Ranma already decreasing your brain cells?  
  
SHAMPOO: [angry] SHUT UP, SHE-MAN! You can't even beat me at a simple arm- wrestling.  
  
AKANE: You know what? Right now, I've been motivated positively by your own kind words by beating the bloody hell out of you!  
  
UKYO: Guys, stop it.  
  
SHAMPOO: Ranma doesn't want a violent homewrecker! Ranma needs love and compassion, so Shampoo's here for him.  
  
AKANE: I pity the one who created you. You're officially in the pantheon of regretted creations: Hitler, Happosai, you. . .Barney.  
  
UKYO: Oh Akane lighten up!  
  
AKANE: And who are you tell me to stop messing around?  
  
UKYO: You know what? If the fate of the world depends on you winning in a thumb wrestling contest, I'd pity the ones who rely on you.  
  
MOUSSE: Okay, now why don't you lovely ladies calm down and-  
  
AKANE/SHAMPOO/UKYO: SHUT UP!  
  
Mousse flinches immediately.  
  
RYOGA: Nice. Let this lesson be learned: never ever interrupt a girl fight, especially when it comes to them.  
  
MOUSSE: I hear ya.  
  
RANMA: Ditto. In a hard way.  
  
Out of the blue, all of them felt in an uneasy matter. The girls stopped fighting. They looked around to see what was going on but couldn't because of the darkness. With a blink of an eye, the darkness disappeared around them only to see white clouds and clear blue skies. It only took them a few seconds to know where they are.  
  
RANMA: Um, guys? Don't look down but. . .  
  
Too late. The six of them suddenly fell quickly from the sky. All of them screamed with horror while at the same time, Mousse is quickly looking for a parachute or a similar floating device to make their fall safe. To make matters worse, when they saw the ground, they're now falling into the deep blue sea. This definitely worries Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo, especially Ryoga since even up to now, Akane still doesn't know that he's P-Chan and prefers to keep it that way.  
  
RYOGA: [panics] MOUSSE, WHERE'S THAT PARACHUTE?!  
  
MOUSSE: I-I CAN'T FIND IT!  
  
SHAMPOO: MOUSSE, HURRY UP!!!  
  
MOUSSE: [panics] SHIT! IT'S NOT HERE!!!  
  
UKYO: TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!  
  
RYOGA: NO WAY!!!  
  
Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo understand Ryoga's dilemma. If Akane learns that he's P-Chan, rest assured he'll receive his first trip courtesy of Akane Mallet Airlines. Then again, in Ranma's case, payback's a bitch. As they are near at the top of the water, dragon with suddenly flew at their side and manages to catch them before they could reach the water. When they land at the top of the dragon, they hold on tightly its skin as they reached for its destination: dry land. The dragon flew quickly and reaches to an island. During this time, they saw a huge ornate house and a small village. The dragon then landed at the forest. The gang slowly climbed down from the dragon and looked around at their surroundings. The forest is clean and peaceful, which then reminds them of home. They looked at the dragon carefully. Its skin is white. Not exactly pearly white but white nonetheless. Its hair is more of mint green. This particular dragon is more of a serpent-like creature. The dragon looks at them carefully.  
  
AKANE: [scared] Ranma. . .w-what is that?  
  
SHAMPOO: [glomps at Ranma like she depended her life on it] Aiyah! Airen, what's that?  
  
The dragon turns into a young boy from their very own eyes.  
  
HAKU: So you came finally. He told me that you would come here though I didn't expect you to bring companions. He told me nothing about the last part.  
  
RANMA: [surprised] Who are you and how did you know us?  
  
HAKU: He told me about you. I've heard about stories about the Keybearer but this is the first time I've met one since him.  
  
RANMA: [flattered] Wow, I'm famous then?  
  
HAKU: Infamous at the same time. Demons have feared you yet are after you. You are their obstacle. He told me that my world will be facing a threat from the demons.  
  
RANMA: You mean the Heartless?  
  
HAKU: The Heartless? I prefer to call them demons. No offense, but the Heartless sounds well. . .kiddy. Not based on my very own eyes.  
  
RANMA: You've seen them?  
  
HAKU: It was about years ago when they came here. They were ferocious and dangerous. They destroyed a lot of properties and killed some of the people here. Out of nowhere, he came, he saw and he killed them. What's surprising is that he was wounded badly and there's something weird about him. I immediately took care of him without Yubaba knowing. He stayed for a while until he regained his health back. He told me that the demons would pursue this world. He came back last week that you would come. The weird thing is, he was kind of in a hurry.  
  
RANMA: Noah told you this?  
  
HAKU: Noah? I was talking about Kiev.  
  
RANMA: Who's Kiev?  
  
RYOGA: What are you guys talking about?  
  
HAKU: Kiev is a warrior. I can immediately tell that he wasn't from this world. His aura is different from ours. Just like yours.  
  
RANMA: So Kiev's a Keywielder?  
  
HAKU: He told me that-  
  
Haku stops talking as he remembers something.  
  
HAKU: Listen, I apologize but I don't have time for a chat. We have to go to Aburaya immediately. [he runs immediately]  
  
RANMA: Hey! Wait up! [right before he runs after the mysterious boy, he looks at the five still-bewildered companions who try to make sense of what has happened] What are you guys standing there? C'mon!  
  
UKYO: [confused] Is he talking about us?  
  
RYOGA: I really don't know. Ranma, what the hell's going on here?  
  
MOUSSE: This is a dream. This is a dream. [he pinches himself very hard] Okay, this ain't a dream. This is the freaking Twilight Zone.  
  
RANMA: Guys, I'm not gonna wait for you. We better hustle.  
  
Leaving no choice, Ranma, followed by Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo and Ryoga, followed Haku's lead. They began to go into the town where, to the NWC's surprise, it's occupied by dark, ghostly figures doing the things normal humans would do. Haku stops for a moment to check if someone is following them. They then continued their run and then Haku turns right to the side of the building. He knew that they were tired and wanted some answers but at the same time he knew Chihiro would be fine with Kamaji. He watched as Ranma stopped for a while to rest as the same goes for the rest. Ukyo and Ryoga were the last ones to arrive. What's interesting is that she was holding his hand. Ukyo noticed the stares and defends herself.  
  
UKYO: Ryoga easily gets lost so I held his hand so he wouldn't- [they continue to stare] What?  
  
SHAMPOO: Um, nothing.  
  
RYOGA: Hey! It's not that Ukyo and I have a thing together-  
  
UKYO: [whacks Ryoga in the head with her spatula] WE don't have a "thing" together, jackass!  
  
RYOGA: [winces from the pain] Hey! I was just trying to tell them that it was grateful for my part to help me. You always jump into conclusions.  
  
RANMA: [ignores Ukyo and Ryoga's little tirade] Hey, we didn't get your name.  
  
HAKU: I don't know.  
  
MOUSSE: Excuse me?  
  
HAKU: It's funny I know. I don't really remember. All I know is that my name is Haku.  
  
AKANE: "White".  
  
RANMA: Huh?  
  
AKANE: His name literally means "white" so. . .white dragon. You can transform into a white dragon.  
  
SHAMPOO: [rolls eyes] Is that a "duh"?  
  
RANMA: So, tell us. What's with the hurry and what's Aburaya? And what the hell's with the place?  
  
HAKU: This is the world where gods and monsters co-exist. Humans, on the other hand, aren't so fortunate.  
  
MOUSSE: What are you talking about?  
  
HAKU: You see, in this place, humans aren't fully appreciated here. They think that they are "dirty creatures".  
  
RANMA: They couldn't think off another term with good taste?  
  
HAKU: If humans stepped into this world, they automatically turn into pigs.  
  
Everyone widened their eyes as they hear upon this fact. Unknown to Akane and Ukyo, Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo found this amusing. Ryoga, on the other hand, is shell shocked at the moment. Human turned into pigs, as if that was news to him.  
  
RANMA: Humans turned to pigs, eh? [smirks at Ryoga] Hey, P-Chan, guess you might have some company after all.  
  
RYOGA: [angry] SHUT UP RANMA!  
  
Akane and Ukyo are still oblivious to the vague hints Ranma gave about Ryoga.  
  
SHAMPOO: Why do humans turn pigs?  
  
HAKU: The head of Aburaya, Yubaba, is a greedy witch who despises humans. You can see the analogy between humans and pigs.  
  
RANMA: Oh, I can see the analogy all right. [Ryoga glares at him]  
  
HAKU: Aburaya is a bath house owned by Yubaba herself. That is the place where I will be taking you.  
  
RANMA: Wait. You're human. So why didn't you become a pig? Why didn't we become pigs? (This is the dumbest question I've ever asked)  
  
Just as Ranma finishes his question, thunder can be heard from above and from the looks of it, it might rain.  
  
HAKU: It's going to rain, I better take you there. Let's go.  
  
Haku and the rest made a mad dash along the narrow lanes, through a building which stores all kinds of food, including live pigs in the pens. This made Ryoga cringe. They finally reached the bridge across the Aburaya.  
  
HAKU: [faces the gang] Listen to me very well. The reason why you didn't turn into pigs is because all of you didn't belong to this world. Like Kiev. When one from the outside world enters this world, he, she or it are immune to the curses and magic by anyone here. But, this depends on the person itself. There might be chances that someone from another world might suffer of becoming a pig or being cursed.  
  
RANMA: So, we're safe, right?  
  
HAKU: Yes.  
  
AKANE: But there's gotta be a "but".  
  
HAKU: None, so no need for worries. Actually, Kiev gave me a spell to protect you from the curse just in case.  
  
RANMA: Okay, now what? We're not here for a bath (though I feel dirty and tired).  
  
HAKU: The Keyhole? Yes, I know. I wasn't able to find it. [Haku looks at the sky] It's going to rain soon. It's best that you don't enter the place at the front door. Just follow me.  
  
Haku went to the bathhouse as the gang are surprised and freaked out by the customers going to the place. They see a group of weird creatures getting of the boat and wear strange masks and Sokutai, but their bodies are like shadows.  
  
HAKU: Don't mind them. They're regular customers. They're known as Kasuga- Sama.  
  
SHAMPOO: What's that?  
  
They looked where Shampoo is pointing. They see creatures with antlers while their hair looked like grass with different colors.  
  
HAKU: They're known as Ushionis.  
  
UKYO: Are they harmful?  
  
HAKU: Only if you provoked them.  
  
As they reached the front door, Haku is greeted by a small frog wearing a blue Japanese robe.  
  
AOGAERU: Master Haku! What are you still doing here? Didn't mistress Yubaba sent you on an assignment? If she finds out about this-  
  
HAKU: Relax, I'll be on my way for a while. Oh and by the way.  
  
Haku froze everyone with a time stopping spell. The gang is stunned by this.  
  
HAKU: Quickly, [points at the side door] go there, now!  
  
The gang, led by Ranma, goes to the side door and entered a small garden. Haku takes a look around before entering. As he closes the door, the spell stops functioning thus everything went back to normal. Aogaeru is still curious on what had just happened but decides to shrug it off.  
  
AKANE: Correct me, if I'm wrong here but YOU worked for Yubaba?  
  
HAKU: The sad thing is, all of you haven't met her yet. You don't know who she is.  
  
RYOGA: Let me guess, evil, greedy and manipulative? You already summed up those parts.  
  
HAKU: You don't understand.  
  
MOUSSE: Oh we understand. You fooled us into thinking that there is this. . ."Keyhole" in this world.  
  
RANMA: All worlds have Keyholes.  
  
MOUSSE: Whatever. And of all things, you brought us to the spider's web.  
  
HAKU: If I am evil, you guys would be dead by now.  
  
UKYO: But why are you helping us despite you siding with her?  
  
HAKU: [sighs] It's complicated but we don't have time. You have to trust me.  
  
RANMA: [still skeptic] Okay then, what's next?  
  
HAKU: Yubaba assigned me to get something, this means that you're on your own. But before that, you will go that door [points at the door behind the trees]. It will lead you downstairs to the boiler room. As you reach there, talk to a man named Kamaji. He already knows that you will arrive. To let him know that you're the one, say this quote: "Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you."  
  
RANMA: Um okay. Question, just how many know that we're here?  
  
HAKU: Just me and Kamaji, I think. Don't let Yubaba know everything or else. One last thing, look for a girl name Chihiro, but her name is Sen in this place.  
  
SHAMPOO: She has two names?  
  
HAKU: It's a long story but inside, call her Sen. But if you're outside, call her Chihiro so that she won't forget her real name. Now, hurry. It's gonna rain.  
  
As Haku goes outside, he is called by Ranma.  
  
RANMA: You'll come back right?  
  
HAKU: Yes, by tomorrow.  
  
Haku then went outside before Ranma could say anything. Shampoo opened the door and finds a staircase going down.  
  
*****************  
  
SHAMPOO: Ranma, you trust him?  
  
RANMA: I don't know.  
  
AKANE: Then why are you doing this?  
  
RANMA: [decides to ignore Akane's question] We have to keep moving.  
  
Ranma goes down to the boiler room while the others followed, each with their own skepticism.  
  
MOUSSE: I can't believe he's doing this.  
  
RYOGA: No, I can't believe WE'RE doing this.  
  
UKYO: He probably has his reasons (I'll bet he won't tell us, unless he's ready or he's actually interested).  
  
RANMA: We should go now.  
  
As they went down, they notice that the train is passing by below. Even by now, they still couldn't believe that the rail tracks are located in the water. They carefully but quickly went down to the boiler room. Ranma, being in the lead, opened the door as the rain began to pour. Ryoga quickly went inside first and followed by the others. They spotted a huge furnace, fed by coal carried carried across the floor by a group of strange wispy black-ball creatures. They looked weak but surprisingly they can carry a huge coal [to their size] across to the furnace.  
  
KAMAJI: Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here? If all of you are looking for work, I'm sorry but I've got enough workers to help me.  
  
RANMA: We, um. . .[looks at the others for help and then smiles] You guys remember that he said to us? [They groaned]  
  
AKANE: It's "life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you", dumbass!  
  
RANMA: Excuse me if I can't remember every word!  
  
UKYO: Hey, he's looking at us. Ranma, say it.  
  
Ranma was surprised when Ukyo called him his real name instead of the usual "Ran-chan".  
  
RANMA: [sighs] "Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you."  
  
KAMAJI: Hmm, seems you've met the boy. [He stops grinding herbs and stands up. To their surprise, he has many arms like a spider. Kamaji is tired of everyone looking at him like a freak] Stop staring at me like that! You've seen the customers of this place so you should get used to it.  
  
RYOGA: Oh we've tried very hard.  
  
KAMAJI: I hope you guys won't do much worse than that girl. She caused a commotion yesterday. I still can't believe that she managed to get a job and not turn into a pig. Such a brave girl, if you ask me. [looks at Ranma] So, you're the Keywielder.  
  
RANMA: Keybearer.  
  
KAMAJI: Keybearer, Keywielder. They all have the same meaning. Now, remove your shoes and sit in the wooden floor. We have much to talk about.  
  
The gang removes their shoes and places it on the floor. The Susuwatari continued their work as the teens sat on the floor. Kamaji looks at them.  
  
KAMAJI: I didn't expect you would bring companions to your quest. I guess all of you must have bonded together to save the worlds.  
  
ALL: [protests, except Ranma] No we're not.  
  
KAMAJI: Excuse me?  
  
RYOGA: I didn't sign up for Voluntary Peace Corps. Meaning, I have no interest for this. I was taken against my own will.  
  
RANMA: Taken against your own will? Then why the hell did you came closer to the light?  
  
RYOGA: I was curious! I didn't know this will happen!  
  
MOUSSE: We're still confused on what's going on.  
  
RANMA: I thought they told you about Heartless 101 back at Traverse Town.  
  
AKANE: The information still hasn't registered to my brain completely.  
  
KAMAJI: I see. Same thing happened to me before.  
  
RANMA: Haku told us that this world was attacked years ago and was saved by a man name Kiev. Who is he?  
  
KAMAJI: Ah, I remember. Nice young man. He brooded most of the time.  
  
RANMA: Haku or Kiev?  
  
KAMAJI: The latter. I was still working when I heard screams from above. It was then the demons or Heartless has invaded this world. I remember Yubaba and Haku were trying to eliminate them but with no avail. Suddenly, he came out of nowhere. He killed every demon with incredible speed. He used a lot of magic but I sense that it was no ordinary magic. He can teleport too. But afterwards he disappeared. It was later that day when Haku found him in the alley one night. He told me that it's best that Yubaba doesn't know that he's still here or otherwise she might exploit his abilities. I took care for him for weeks until he was cured. During that time I noticed he had a wound in his body. I doubt it was from those demons. It looked like a sword slash.  
  
RANMA: How was he during his recovery?  
  
KAMAJI: He was doing fine but he mumbled something like "why?", "no" and this startled me the most, "darkness".  
  
RANMA: How can that be startling, unless the way how he says it sounds creepy?  
  
KAMAJI: The way he said it as if he announced that something will happened. I don't know but that tone sent me shivers down my spine. Also, his eyes were strange. Can't describe it except they seem dark. I don't know so I'm sorry if I can't remember everything. Besides, it's been too long.  
  
Everyone is silent after this. Akane then remembered something.  
  
AKANE: Wait. Do you know anything about a girl named. . .Sen?  
  
KAMAJI: Sen? Oh yes, Sen. She's a good girl except she's a bit slow. (I wonder how she's doing after what happened?) Let me guess, the boy told you about her. [They nodded] Despite the boy's good intentions, I don't trust him.  
  
UKYO: Is it because he works for Yubaba?  
  
KAMAJI: He can't remember who he is. He's here because he wants to learn Yubaba's sorcery. The boy has nowhere else to go.  
  
SHAMPOO: Strange boy told us to look for her.  
  
KAMAJI: (Hmmm. . .this unusual for him) In that case, she has brown hair, very skinny if you asked me. Small but willful. You can easily find her since she's the only human in this world that wasn't turned into a pig.  
  
RYOGA: Why is she even here in the first place?  
  
KAMAJI: From her story, she said that she and her parents found the town empty. She told me that her parents were eating some food and she wants to get out so she looked around the town and when she came back, her parents turned into pigs. She was found by Haku and well, the rest is history.  
  
MOUSSE: Wait, we're humans. How come we didn't turn into pigs? Haku said those who came from another world are immune to this curse, not that I'm complaining.  
  
KAMAJI: Well, humans in this world are viewed as greedy pigs. They destroy their own environment and couldn't care less other than themselves and their material possessions.  
  
AKANE: It's no different from our world.  
  
Kamiji pauses for a while.  
  
KAMAJI: Work will begin soon and as expected there will be customers. If you're looking for the girl, I suggest you don't go up wearing that. Suspicion will rise to everyone, including Yubaba. I think I got an idea. You kids wait here. I'll call for some few arrangements.  
  
RANMA: One last question, from the scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how big is Yubaba as a threat?  
  
KAMAJI: Well, I'll be frank. Don't fight against her. She can turn you into cockroaches in an instant. Now, I'll have to make some arrangements.  
  
Kamaji uses the phone to ask Lin to get six uniforms, three guys and three girls, and place them on the lift. Lin asks why but Kamaji tells her some good excuse, which convinces the girl. As the conversation goes, the five dragged Ranma into one corner for interrogation.  
  
AKANE: All right Ranma, speak up. Who're Noah and Kiev?  
  
RANMA: [trying to explain properly] I, um. . .well. . .  
  
RYOGA: Dammit Ranma, spill it!  
  
RANMA: Hey, hey! Easy!  
  
MOUSSE: Saotome, please explain to us what has happened? Even with the debriefing back at that town, I'm still confused.  
  
RANMA: Look, I know Noah (do I?). But, Kiev? I've never heard of him?  
  
AKANE: Who then is Noah?  
  
RANMA: Noah is the one who told me that I am the current Keywielder and the threat of the Heartless. Plus, he gives me some philosophical stuff he can write a book about it.  
  
SHAMPOO: So you tell us that Noah told you your, um, [she tries to find a perfect word for it] journey?  
  
RANMA: Yeah. He also knew about you guys.  
  
ALL: [surprised] What?  
  
RANMA: Okay, that didn't come out right. Just your names. I don't know how he knows your names.  
  
UKYO: He?  
  
RANMA: Yeah. He's a he. I'm sure of it. I managed to check him out.  
  
Everyone's eyes widen at the revelation.  
  
RANMA: [finds out what they're thinking] No! Not that kind of "checking out"! Jeez, I can't believe you guys are perverted than me.  
  
AKANE: [offended] Hey!  
  
RANMA: Oh, come on Akane. You keep accusing me of being one. Just admit it that when you first saw me naked you had the hots for me.  
  
Akane blushed furiously.  
  
RYOGA: Ranma, that's disgusting! You dare to show yourself to her?  
  
SHAMPOO: [smiles at Ranma] Ranma, would you do that for me?  
  
RANMA: No! No! It was an accident. It was my first time at the Tendo's. She didn't know about the curse at that time. [looks at Akane] Can you please back me up?  
  
AKANE: I don't know. [gives a sly grin] You did quite a show for back then. Not bad for a perverted dumbass.  
  
RANMA: HEY!  
  
AKANE: [looks at the others] And did you guys know that his size was. . .  
  
RANMA: [embarrassed] AKANE! THAT'S ENOUGH! [softly] Please?  
  
AKANE: What goes around, comes around Ranma.  
  
RANMA: [rolls eyes] Oh please. I'm not the only who had nude escapades in the past.  
  
Ranma looks at everyone. They are currently dead silent.  
  
MOUSSE: Saotome, just one question.  
  
RANMA: As long as it doesn't involve my "thing".  
  
MOUSSE: [disgusted] Eeew. Why the hell would I ask that? Actually, It's about this Noah person. You said that he was the one who revealed that you're the current Keywielder, in a sense compared to a watcher to a slayer, Obi-wan to Luke and Morpheus to Neo.  
  
RYOGA: You're saying Ranma's the "one"?  
  
MOUSSE: Nah, just making an analogy. What if he was lying to you?  
  
RANMA: Why would he be lying to me? You all saw those demons that attacked Nerima and Traverse Town.  
  
MOUSSE: What I meant was, this quest of yours has got to have a catch. Sure saving the worlds other than ours is fine, but at what price? And are you sure you're working for the good guys?  
  
RANMA: [stunned] Since when did you get so creepy and paranoid?  
  
MOUSSE: I'm just saying that you have to be prepared in case. And stop calling me creepy and paranoid.  
  
RANMA: Don't you mean "we"?  
  
UKYO: No, Ranma. You were called. So you have to face the things that are coming into your way.  
  
RANMA: But you guys are now with me. Can't you guys help me?  
  
UKYO: Help you? We didn't ask for this. I didn't sign up for the world peace campaign.  
  
RANMA: Oh come on.  
  
UKYO: I'm sure you can handle this on your own.  
  
RANMA: I can't fight this on my own, I admit that.  
  
RYOGA: The Great Ranma Saotome, now being humble and admitting his weakness. That's new as far as I can remember.  
  
RANMA: What about the time when we team up against Pantyhose Taro, the Musk and Saffron? We were good as a team.  
  
UKYO: [raises her hand] Except I wasn't there.  
  
RYOGA: I don't recall working as a team against Herb, Lime and Mint.  
  
MOUSSE: We did, for desperation. You forgot already?  
  
RYOGA: Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry.  
  
RANMA: Welcome to the adventure of a lifetime, Ms. Kuonji. [sighs] All I'm saying is that what's happened happens. I know all of you didn't want this. I'm in the same league. Heck, I didn't want Akane to be here. I didn't want her to get hurt. Same to you guys (well, 10% for making my life miserable). Can you guys help me? I knew I gave you guys the shitty treatment back then at Traverse Town and for that I'm sorry. I wasn't thrilled when I saw you guys again after what you did at the wedding and mostly my life. Then again, all of you should be sorry. But. . .who the hell am I kidding?  
  
KAMAJI: [walks to them] Sorry if interrupt something but I got your uniforms. [gives them their uniforms] Hope they're in the right size. [he continues to work]  
  
AKANE: [looks at the uniforms] What do you know, blue for boys and pink for girls. How come I sense gender discrimination?  
  
SHAMPOO: Just wear it. Looks pretty to me. I don't know for the rest of you.  
  
Shampoo is about to remove her clothes when Ranma begins to stop her from doing it.  
  
RANMA: [blushes] Um, Shampoo, um, could you, um. . .  
  
SHAMPOO: [smiles] What Airen? Don't you want to see me in my beautiful figure?  
  
RANMA: [blushes] No Shampoo. It's just that, um-  
  
AKANE: [pissed] What he meant was there are other people watching you. [drags Shampoo] Come, before you might cause some nosebleeds.  
  
SHAMPOO: Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!  
  
UKYO: Very strong warrior, yet lack in manners.  
  
The girls went to one corner while the guys began to dress up in another. After a while, they are now dressed in their work clothes.  
  
UKYO: Not bad.  
  
SHAMPOO: Too loose but overall okay.  
  
AKANE: Looks nice. How about you guys?  
  
The guys aren't impressed on their new uniforms.  
  
RYOGA: I look like a shmuck.  
  
MOUSSE: It's too short.  
  
RANMA: I look like a dumbass.  
  
AKANE: What are you guys complaining about? You look fine.  
  
RANMA: [frowns] We look gay. Gay as tangerine. There's one thing left to do.  
  
RYOGA: Oh no! If you're thinking of changing into a girl, forget it! Mousse and I will look like men wearing baby clothes.  
  
MOUSSE: I can always change into a duck. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Why don't you-  
  
RYOGA: NO! [this startles everyone] I mean I don't want to be left alone, that's all.  
  
RANMA: [sighs] Fine. We won't change, for now.  
  
UKYO: Let's get a move on shall we?  
  
RANMA: [surprised] So, finally joining the brigade?  
  
UKYO: Reluctantly yes. Like I have nowhere else to go.  
  
RANMA: [looks at the rest] How about you guys?  
  
SHAMPOO: [glomps at Ranma] Wherever Ranma goes, Shampoo follows!  
  
AKANE: I'll go with you. [glares at Shampoo] For some quality control.  
  
MOUSSE: Sign me up. If we get to be sacrificed, we all know who we'll get to blame.  
  
Ranma looks at Ryoga, who is silent.  
  
RANMA: What about you, P-Chan?  
  
RYOGA: Fine. [whacks Ranma's head] AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME P-CHAN!  
  
RANMA: [holds his head] Good.  
  
RYOGA: Besides, while we're together, I might as well conduct some unfinished business.  
  
RANMA: What're you talking about?  
  
KAMAJI: Hey kids. Work's about to begin. Use the lift here. [points at the small lift] When you get there, don't let anyone, most especially Yubaba, notice you. You may work but as soon as you find the keyhole, leave. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
SHAMPOO: But, what about Sen? Haku told us to find her.  
  
KAMAJI: Hmm, it seems he cares for the girl. But, I can't trust him, being Yubaba's assistant. If my guts are correct, she'll probably assign the girl to do the worst job ever in the bathhouse which is cleaning the big bath, which is reserved for the dirtiest customers. It would be best if you could help her.  
  
RANMA: Okay. [looks at the rest] Shall we?  
  
MOUSSE: Wait, where do we leave our clothes?  
  
KAMAJI: Here, [opens the drawer] put it here. [they put it in the drawer] Now, good luck.  
  
**************  
  
The teens entered the lift one by one until the last one entered and went up. As they gathered together, they get to see what it is like in the Aburaya. The place is big, filled with workers and customers of different kinds. They are stunned of the creatures that they see. While looking for Sen, they encountered odd creatures in hot baths, food being prepared by the Yunas. They saw at one point the Ootori-Sama or Gods of Birds which they loved to bathe. While this is walking, they engaged into a conversation.  
  
AKANE: This is got to be the most weirdest place ever since Ryugensawa. (I wonder how Shinnosuke's doing?)  
  
MOUSSE: I've encountered weird creatures before but this, this takes the icing in the cake.  
  
UKYO: And I thought Nerima is weird.  
  
AKANE: Nerima isn't that weird before Ranma came in.  
  
RANMA: Hey! You sound as if I brought the apocalypse to Nerima. Besides, there's always Kuno.  
  
AKANE: Sure there's Kuno and the rest of my wannabe suitors, but I consider it normal.  
  
RANMA: Speaking of weird, [he stops and looks around] where's Ryoga?  
  
SHAMPOO: [groans] Pig-boy got lost again! I can't believe this!  
  
AKANE: We have to find him! He'll get lost in a place like this!  
  
RANMA: [groans] Why the fucking hell did he do that? Bad timing! Okay, we'll split up. Akane and I will check at the ground floor-  
  
SHAMPOO: [upset] HEY! Shampoo will go with Ranma!  
  
RANMA: Shampoo, we have NO time for this! [Shampoo flinches but nods in agreement] Okay, Akane and I will check at the ground floor. Shampoo, Mousse, see if he's at the upper floors. Ukyo-  
  
UKYO: I know sugar, I'll check at the middle floors. [Ukyo began to move, leaving everyone behind]  
  
SHAMPOO: [curious] What's with Spatula Girl?  
  
MOUSSE: [concerned] Beats me. (Saotome, what the hell is up with you two?)  
  
AKANE: (Why is she like that? Is it because of their verbal fight back then? Why am I concerned with her well-being? She's a manipulative bitch for all I care.)  
  
RANMA: Come on. Let's go.  
  
The group proceeded to find the lost boy. They looked hard but no sign of him. Ukyo was all alone finding Ryoga but she needed to be alone. Her bitter talk with Ranma proved that her friendship with him is over. No matter how sincere he sounds into convincing them to help him, Ukyo knows that Ranma doesn't need help. He's bullshitting, in other words. She didn't want to be with Shampoo and Akane. Mousse? He's tolerable but annoying nonetheless. As for Ryoga, she will always think of him as a clueless jackass. Speaking of the clueless jackass, she finally spotted him [much to her relief] asking for directions to a large impassive creature. It is called a Oshira-Sama or God of Daikon radish. Ukyo could've found the scene hilarious but her anger overcome her and is ready to beat him up for the trouble he caused.  
  
RYOGA: Um, can you please tell me where I am? I got separated from my companions.  
  
UKYO: [angry] HERE I AM, JACKASS! [she hits him hard in the head with her spatula] WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?  
  
RYOGA: U-ukyo?  
  
UKYO: Damn straight? Who the hell where you expecting, Buddha? Everyone's looking for you!  
  
RYOGA: I'm sorry. I got separated from you guys!  
  
UKYO: Next time you do that, we will completely ditch you!  
  
RYOGA: Hey! What's with the anger? You've completely become a nasty bitch.  
  
UKYO: What do you care? You got Akari and Akane to worry about. So leave me out of this!  
  
RYOGA: It's Ranma isn't?  
  
UKYO: [sighs] You don't know the whole story.  
  
RYOGA: No I don't. But your talks with him kinda sound, I don't know, as if you want to strangle him.  
  
UKYO: Oh, please! What happened to you? From vengeance-hungry to a wuss.  
  
RYOGA: Don't call me a wuss! I had a lot of thinking before this.  
  
UKYO: [raises an eyebrow] Really? Care to spill for information?  
  
RYOGA: You won't understand.  
  
UKYO: Like I care. Let's go before lord Ranma tells us what to do.  
  
RYOGA: Ukyo, what happened?  
  
Ukyo at this point wanted to pour her heart out at him, but decided not to since they're in a public place.  
  
RYOGA: If I remember correctly, you were so high about Ranma and now-  
  
UKYO: Ranma and I got into a fight, okay? We had a verbal war and ended our friendship. That's all there is to know.  
  
RYOGA: You're not telling me everything.  
  
UKYO: Since when did you become my therapist? And what's with you? Guess Akari finally managed to calm you down a bit.  
  
RYOGA: [without thinking] I left Akari.  
  
UKYO: [eyes widened] What? Why? You guys look so cute together with-  
  
RYOGA: If you say the word "pig"-  
  
UKYO: Oh, that's silly. You hate pigs?  
  
RYOGA: More than that.  
  
Ukyo ponders at Ryoga's revelation. He left Akari because he hates pigs? There's got to be more into that.  
  
UKYO: Come on, Hibiki. I know you're hiding something. [grins] You still had a crush on Akane?  
  
RYOGA: Not anymore.  
  
UKYO: [surprised] What? This is a shock. Since when?  
  
Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by Aniyaku, one of the organizers of the bathhouse workers. Let's just say he's not happy seeing his two of his "workers" goofing off.  
  
ANIYAKU: Hey what are two doing? If Mistress Yubaba sees you like this, she'll punish you for your laziness! Now get back to work! We need waiters downstairs!  
  
RYOGA: [stammers] S-sorry!  
  
UKYO: Don't worry sir! We'll go right now!  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo began to make their escape when Aniyaku calls them back. This is not good.  
  
ANIYAKU: [looks at them suspiciously] Have I seen you somewhere before?  
  
UKYO: [nervously comes up with a good excuse] W-we, um, we-  
  
RYOGA: We work here. Don't be silly.  
  
Ukyo looks at Ryoga with much of her surprise. He's more confident than before. Aniyaku still is not convinced of the answer.  
  
ANIYAKU: Really? Then answer me this: who's in charge of the boiler room?  
  
UKYO: Kamaji.  
  
ANIYAKU: I see. Now-  
  
Aniyaku is about to continue the interrogation when Chihiyaku, another of Aburaya's organizers, comes running at him.  
  
CHIHIYAKU: Aniyaku! Lady Yubaba needs us immediately!  
  
ANIYAKU: What? What's wrong?  
  
CHIHIYAKU: I'll explain on the way. Let's go! [Chihiyaku leaves]  
  
ANIYAKU: [looks at Ryoga and Ukyo] Hmm, go back to work and no more slacking! [leaves them behind]  
  
RYOGA: [lets air come out] That was close.  
  
UKYO: I'll say! I thought he's gonna grill us.  
  
RYOGA: If he finds out about us, it's gonna be a warzone here!  
  
UKYO: (So much for the "new" Ryoga.) I'm sorry.  
  
RYOGA: [confused] For what?  
  
UKYO: For being a bitch earlier.  
  
RYOGA: [smiles] Apology accepted. You know, if you need someone to talk to-  
  
UKYO: Thanks for the offer. So, now what?  
  
*************  
  
RANMA: I am SO going to kill Ryoga for this!  
  
Ranma and Akane have been looking for Ryoga for a while, with no such luck.  
  
RANMA: As soon as I find him, I'm gonna ask Mousse for a dog leash!  
  
AKANE: Aren't you a little harsh? Ryoga might get hurt.  
  
RANMA: Ryoga, hurt? That's a laugh. He can handle himself.  
  
AKANE: I'm just concerned you know.  
  
RANMA: After what they did at the wedding? They ruined it. Well for Shampoo and Ukyo's case, but for Ryoga and Mousse, they're after the Nannichuan. That old geezer ruined our chances to cure ourselves.  
  
Ranma spots Mousse and Shampoo. The latter immediately glomps at him, much to Ranma's reluctance and Akane's jealousy.  
  
RANMA: [tries to remove Shampoo from him] Shampoo, let go!  
  
AKANE: Did you find Ryoga?  
  
MOUSSE: No. But we did find our girl.  
  
Mousse points at below. They see Sen or Chihiro cleaning the big bath. She's struggling to keep up with the pressures but she's not giving up. She's doing this to save her parents and herself from Yubaba. Lin tells her how to operate the water funnel for the bath. As Lin leaves, Sen notices the faceless spirit looking at her in the corner. He offers her a lot of tags for her to use, but she refuses his offer for they are so many. He keeps forcing her to take it. This worries Ranma a lot.  
  
RANMA: I don't like the look of this.  
  
MOUSSE: What is that thing?  
  
SHAMPOO: We better help her or she might get into trouble!  
  
RANMA: Then it's settled. Let's go.  
  
AKANE: Wait! What about Ryoga and Ukyo?  
  
Ranma thinks for a few moments.  
  
RANMA: We go help Sen and maybe they'll see us in the baths. Now, people, let's move!  
  
Ranma lead the trio to the elevator. They were about to enter when they saw Aogaeru inside, not looking at them. Thinking that he may have seen them from outside, Ranma tells the others to use the stairs. They quickly went down and when they reached the floor before the bathplace, they saw Ryoga and Ukyo serving food to the customers. They then approached them.  
  
RANMA: Hi! I like tons of sushi and some teriyaki.  
  
UKYO: Just a moment, sir. I'll- [looks at Ranma] Ranma?  
  
RYOGA: What are you doing here?  
  
RANMA: I was about to ask you the same question. We found Sen and we think she's in trouble.  
  
RYOGA: Where is she?  
  
RANMA: Downstairs. Oh yeah, I forgot something.  
  
Ranma punches Ryoga in the head. Ryoga is furious.  
  
RYOGA: [furious] WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?  
  
RANMA: For wasting our time looking for you!  
  
RYOGA: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo went outside quietly while their customers are singing merrily and rejoined the others. The group reached the hotbaths and sees Sen refusing the Kaonashi's offer.  
  
RANMA: HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!  
  
SEN: Huh?  
  
The Kaonashi is wondering why a young man is telling him to get away from her. He was trying to help her. He drops the tags in front of her and disappears. Sen looks at the bewildered teens with confusion.  
  
SEN: What are you doing?  
  
RANMA: [confused] Huh?  
  
SEN: He was trying to help me.  
  
SHAMPOO: But he-  
  
SEN: It may look like he was forcing me, but he was trying to help me. He gave me tags for the bath but I refused them because they were too many.  
  
MOUSSE: We're sorry then.  
  
SEN: It's okay. Wait, do I know you?  
  
AKANE: You're Sen, right?  
  
SEN: [surprised] Huh? How did you know?  
  
AKANE: Oh we bumped into Haku-  
  
SEN: [her face lightens up] Haku? Where is he?  
  
MOUSSE: He said that he was going somewhere.  
  
They noticed Sen is smiling as if good news was brought to her.  
  
UKYO: Your spirits seem high.  
  
SEN: [smiles] He was the one who helped me. After my parents were turned into pigs, he was the one who saved me from becoming one. [frowns] But I'm not sure why he's helping me, despite being Yubaba's assistant. Come to think of it, who are you people?  
  
RANMA: We're-  
  
Just as Ranma is about introduce each other, the bath which Sen is fixing is overflowed with water.  
  
SEN: [horrified] Oh no!  
  
AKANE: Nice Ranma. [Akane decides to help Sen and looks at the rest, who're just standing there] Are you guys gonna help us or what?  
  
RYOGA: What do we do?  
  
SEN: Well, you can help me clean this bath.  
  
As the teens help the young girl close the water, a commotion occurred suddenly as the workers and the guests quickly checked out what is going on. Yubaba went down to the lobby to see what is happening. She orders Chihiyaku to get Sen. Chihiyaku immediately searches for the girl and finds her.  
  
CHIHIYAKU: Sen! Lady Yubaba is looking for right now! Hurry!  
  
SEN: Okay! [turns to the teens] I have to go now. Yubaba wants me for something.  
  
RANMA: Sen, I'll go with you. [Sen nods and Ranma turns to the others] You guys stay here. I'll go accompany her just in case.  
  
Sen and Ranma left the bathtubs to go to Yubaba. As Ranma sees Yubaba at the entrance, he freaked out at the old lady's physical appearance. In his point of view, she was damn ugly. Thus her appearance reflects her attitude. If she and Cologne compete in a beauty contest, he would vote the elder Amazon over her.  
  
SEN: What's going on?  
  
YUBABA: Ah Sen, just in time. [approaches her] Now we got a new customer, so I expect you to do your best! Understood? This is your first so you screw it up and I'll turn you into ash!  
  
SEN: Yes.  
  
Ranma looked at Sen with pity. He wants to beat the old hag for making her life so miserable but decides to restrain himself for he might drag her into trouble.  
  
SERVANT: Mistress, here he comes!  
  
YUBABA: Oh great.  
  
Yubaba, Sen and Ranma looked at the approaching customer as the servants ran away from him. To their horror, the customer a huge sludge in which it drips over the floor. What's even worse, he stinks like hell. As the servants and Yubaba cover their noses, Ranma and Sen couldn't breathe because of the foul smell. At this point, Ranma either wanted to faint or to die rather than suffer the disgusting odor of the customer or Okusare- Sama, as it was called. The Okusare-Sama gives the money to Sen, but she couldn't move because of the smell. Yubaba isn't impressed by this.  
  
YUBABA: [angry] SEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THE MONEY FROM HIM! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?  
  
Ranma decided to receive the money from the stink-god. He feels disgusted as the god gives his payment with mud at his hands. Sen and Ranma lead the god to his bath as the other customers are shepherded away. Ranma couldn't resist dropping the mud at his hands and cleans himself but decides to wait. While the two leads the Okusare-Sama to the baths, Yubaba watches them with amusement from above.  
  
Akane and others are waiting outside for Ranma and Sen and when they see them, they see a shocked and disgusted Sen with a more shocked and disgusted Ranma with dirt in his hands.  
  
AKANE: Ranma? What's going on? What's that in your hands?  
  
SHAMPOO: [concerned] Is everything all right? They don't look too happy. Shampoo wonder why?  
  
It seems the gods have answered Shampoo's answers. The Okusare-Sama approaches to its bath, causing the others to cover their noses. Ukyo, Akane and Mousse wanted to vomit while Ryoga and Shampoo wanted to faint to save themselves from the horror. As the stink-god goes into the bath, leaving a huge amount of dirt, everyone was wondering how they would help Sen and at the same time save themselves from the foul smell. The god plunges into the bath but nothing seems to wash off. To make matters worst, the dirt is spread at floor and it seems to dry slowly like mud.  
  
UKYO: [disgusted] Eeeww! I can't believe we're doing this!  
  
RYOGA: (I can't believe this!) Now what do we do?  
  
SEN: I'll handle this.  
  
Sen struggles to walk since the place is filled with mud-like contents to the wall where the herbal soak is. She manages to get closer to the cabinet to open the switch. Yubaba and Chihiyaku, who is covering his nose, watch the incident. The latter is worried that Sen may ruin the walls but the former is thinking something else. She hasn't seen the six teens before and her gut instinct tells her primarily that they're probably newbies. But, she then senses something strange over them. It's as if they don't belong here at all. Yubaba decides to investigate but not now since she wants to see how they will help the human girl clean up the stink-god. Sen tries to put the tag but slips from her hands. She then manages to put the second tag and sends it to Kamaji for the herbal soak. Yubaba and the foreman are surprised to learn that Sen has so many tags.  
  
SEN: There's a rope at the bathtub. You need to pull it to release the water.  
  
They acknowledge this. Mousse, Shampoo and Akane climbs up the large bath to get the rope. Shampoo was the first one to reach it but is struggling to pull it since her hands are very slippery. Akane followed her and helps her and with Mousse, they pulled the rope to release the water. As the water begins to pour on the creature, the three teens accidentally slipped into the bath and are stuck in the god's body of mud. Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo and Sen are worried about this and move closer to save them. Fortunately, the Okusare-Sama pulls them out safely. Akane regains her composure when she saw something that was stuck at the stink-god's body.  
  
AKANE: Guys! I think something's stuck in his body! It looks like a thorn!  
  
LIN: SEN! Are you okay?  
  
Sen turns around to see Lin ready to assist her. She had a handkerchief covered at her nose to her chin. She's carrying cleaning materials.  
  
SEN: I'm okay! These people helped me.  
  
RANMA: Akane! What do you mean a thorn?  
  
AKANE: Something's embedded at his side. I'm not sure if it's a thorn.  
  
YUBABA: [amazed] A thorn eh? [to Chihiyaku] Get all the help we can need! I want the windows to be open now!  
  
As the foreman quickly followed his superior's orders, Yubaba jumped off the ledge and floats all the way down to Sen and her friends' location. She knew it wasn't just a thorn.  
  
YUBABA: SEN! LIN! Here! [she produces a rope] Tie it to the thorn!  
  
Ranma quickly goes up to the large bath and gets the rope. While Yubaba calls the other servants to help them, Ranma and Shampoo struggle to tie the rope at the thorn since the herbal soak continues to pour in. Ranma manages to tie it successfully. He gives the go signal to Yubaba and the latter orders the servants to pull the rope. Ranma, along with [in order] Shampoo, Mousse, Akane, Sen, Ukyo, Ryoga and Lin pull the rope harder with the other servants. Yubaba and other well-wishers who are watching encourage them to pull out whatever's there. They pulled and pulled until Ranma sees a bicycle, much to everyone's surprise. They pulled out the bike and stuff comes out from inside. Everyone avoided the pile of rubbish that is coming out. The spirit gives Ranma a watery embrace and splashes some water at the rest, which surprisingly cleans them. As the water lets go of Ranma, he notices that he's holding a small ball. As the steam clears, Yubaba notices something shiny on the floor. It was revealed to be specks of gold left behind by the spirit. The crowd went wild over this and tries to get some gold.  
  
YUBABA: HEY! HEY! CALM DOWN! GUESTS ARE STILL HERE! LET GO OF THAT GOLD RIGHT NOW!  
  
The water begins to evaporate.  
  
YUBABA: [to Ranma] Hey you! Move! He's trying to get out!  
  
Ranma responds to her requests and moves down to join the others. The guest turns out to be the River God or Kawa no Kami. It feels refreshed and laughs out loudly as he flies freely and goes outside the window. It flies through the rainy night. The teens are awed at his appearance. It alone reminds them again that they are in another world, as if Yubaba wasn't enough. The crowd goes wild as they cheer the hard work of the servants. Sen hugs Ranma for helping her and he does the same with a smile. Shampoo decides to join the hugging brigade by glomping Ranma, as usual. They are tired but happy nonetheless. If they hadn't known any better, they used teamwork to help Sen with her problem. Ranma then remembers something of Kamaji's words. He lets go Sen and asks Shampoo to let go of him.  
  
RANMA: Guys, I think we should split before the old lady notices us.  
  
SEN: Where are you going?  
  
RANMA: Sorry Sen. We have to go. We don't want Yubaba to notice us or we'll get into trouble.  
  
UKYO: If you didn't know, she already noticed us while we were cleaning. So much for anonymity.  
  
RANMA: [looks at Yubaba who's telling the servants to drop the gold] We go now quietly to Kamaji's.  
  
SEN: You do know where it is right? [Ranma nods] I'll follow you later. You have to go now.  
  
Ranma and the others quietly slipped away from the maddening crowd. Unknown to them, the Kaonashi is watching them and Sen at the same time. He quietly disappears.  
  
*************  
  
RYOGA: Man, what a day!  
  
AKANE: You said it. I've never been covered with filth in my entire life.  
  
The teens stayed at Kamaji's room. They dressed up to their normal clothes. Unfortunately, all of them are very hungry and very tired.  
  
KAMAJI: You kids did a good job.  
  
RANMA: I believe the credit goes to Sen. She's a fighter all right.  
  
KAMAJI: Yes, I believe so. Anyhow, seems this might be Yubaba's night. She has never collected so much gold from one customer.  
  
RANMA: That will keep her distracted. [his stomach begins to growl] Damn, I've never got to eat since this trip!  
  
RYOGA: Hey Mousse, got some snacks in your sleeves?  
  
MOUSSE: [tries to find some food at his pockets] Sorry guys, no food. All that's left is cannibalism.  
  
SEN: Oh I wouldn't think so.  
  
Everyone looked at the lift to see Sen carrying a tray of food for her saviors.  
  
SEN: [smiles] I never got to say thank you. I thought I wouldn't last at this place.  
  
UKYO: Don't worry. You're okay now, right?  
  
SEN: [hands out the food to them] Yeah. [curious] Wait, why are you here and how did you know Haku?  
  
RANMA: It's kinda a long story. We're not just here to help you. We're looking for something.  
  
SEN: Really? What is it then?  
  
RANMA: Something valuable. Something important.  
  
AKANE: You wouldn't understand even if we told you.  
  
The group eats their meals and finishes it. Ranma, always the hungry boy, wants more food.  
  
RANMA: [smiles] Hey Sen, how about bring me more food?  
  
Akane elbows Ranma in his ribs hard.  
  
AKANE: [to Ranma] I can't believe you! Is this how you say thanks? [to Sen] You have to forgive Ranma here. He's a boy lacking in delicacy.  
  
SEN: It's okay. Is he always like that?  
  
RYOGA: It's always his appetite that he follows most of the time.  
  
UKYO: He acts before he thinks.  
  
MOUSSE: Honestly, he can devour the grocery if he's beyond hungry.  
  
SHAMPOO: Airen maybe not bright but he excels as strong husband.  
  
RYOGA: He insults mostly everyone, especially Akane.  
  
UKYO: He's a free loader just like his father, who's more of a weasel.  
  
MOUSSE: He's arrogant and a sore loser.  
  
SHAMPOO: Sometimes he doesn't even know what he is talking about.  
  
RANMA: HEY! HEY! Enough with the insults! I think she gets it!  
  
RYOGA: Those were not insults, just comments made by us about you.  
  
MOUSSE: Constructive criticism in other words.  
  
RANMA: [sneers] Hmph! More like destructive criticism.  
  
Sen giggles at the comments made by them. Ranma frowns at her.  
  
SEN: [tries not to laugh] Sorry. It's just that sometimes I get so lonely at this place.  
  
UKYO: Don't worry sugar, you'll be okay and you get to see your parents again.  
  
SEN: That reminds me. How did you know Haku?  
  
Everyone looks at each other to see who will answer her question. Akane decides to respond.  
  
AKANE: Well, Sen or should I say Chihiro-  
  
SEN: [surprised] W-wait! Y-you know my name?  
  
AKANE: Haku told us. Honestly, we weren't here to help you at first.  
  
SEN: [confused] Why?  
  
AKANE: Well-  
  
RANMA: What's she saying is that we're looking for something, a Keyhole to be exact.  
  
SEN: A Keyhole?  
  
RANMA: [tries to find the right words without scaring off the girl] Yeah. But it's not just an ordinary Keyhole. Your world has one.  
  
SEN: What are you saying "my world"?  
  
MOUSSE: Chihiro, we'll be honest. We're not from this world. We came from another. Let's just say it's complicated. Your friend Haku knew that we were coming-  
  
RANMA: Oh, so now it's "we"?  
  
MOUSSE: [tp Ranma] Saotome, I'm trying to tell the girl. Now be a good boy and be quiet unless you have something to reveal that we didn't know, like you happen to be the destroyer of the worlds.  
  
SHAMPOO: [shrugs] That can happen you know. [looks at Ranma] Are you?  
  
MOUSSE: As I was saying, Haku knew we were coming. Not exactly "we" since he anticipated Saotome here only.  
  
RANMA: Right. I'm the Keywielder.  
  
RYOGA: I thought it was Keybearer?  
  
RANMA: Tell that to Kamaji [points at him]. Besides, I think the term "Keywielder" sounds cool. Anyway, I'm here to seal the Keyhole for protection (or so I was told to believe).  
  
SEN: Protection? From who or what?  
  
RANMA: Let's just say unwanted guests. Once I seal the Keyhole, your world will be protected.  
  
SEN: Have you seen what you have been looking for?  
  
RANMA: Unfortunately no such luck.  
  
SEN: I see.  
  
KAMAJI: Very interesting. But Sen, you have to go back to your room now. It's getting late.  
  
SEN: Okay. [to the teens] Thanks for everything. Will I see you tomorrow?  
  
RANMA: Sure.  
  
Sen smiles at the response and goes back to her room via the lift.  
  
KAMAJI: Well, I'll be hitting the sheets now. I suggest that you kids keep it quiet. I don't like to be disturbed.  
  
***********  
  
Nighttime falls as everyone is asleep after a hard day's of work. For Yubaba, the owner of the Aburaya, she feels satisfied as she has garnered more gold from the River God. But, she couldn't sleep for some reasons. First off, she wonders how long will the child last. It was an amusement for her to see how Sen will figure out of her way here yet Yubaba will have to make sure to keep an eye for her. She might cause some damage to her house.  
  
The next thing that was on her mind was the six teens. Yubaba knew deep down they were human but for unknown reasons, they seem to adjust at this place without turning into pigs. A black pig-tailed boy, a short blue- haired girl, a purple haired girl, a brown haired girl with a ribbon and spatula on her back, a boy wearing a bandana and a long haired boy wearing classes. It was then Yubaba realized that they didn't belong to this world. She remembered what had happened a few years ago when the place was attacked by dark creatures. A man, whom she couldn't remember what he looked like, saved them despite an injury. Afterwards, he disappeared out of the blue. She doesn't know how these are connected. Her thoughts are interrupted when her child cried out loudly. She will deal with these tomorrow as she rushes to her child.  
  
***********  
  
Ranma and the others were tired but couldn't sleep, so they try their best not to wake Kamaji up. Mousse is reading a book when Akane approached him.  
  
AKANE: Hey.  
  
MOUSSE: [stops reading] Hey.  
  
AKANE: Sorry if interrupted your reading.  
  
MOUSSE: Oh no, it's okay. Couldn't sleep.  
  
AKANE: Same here. [looks at the front cover] Hey, isn't that "The Alchemist"?  
  
MOUSSE: You read this book?  
  
AKANE: I actually liked it. It was assignment for my English class. I couldn't stop reading ever since. I'm way more surprised that you know English.  
  
MOUSSE: There are some things you don't know about me, Akane Tendo.  
  
AKANE: Really? I kinda relied on you to have some valuable stuff like Gameboys and the like.  
  
MOUSSE: I have a magazine. It's about martial arts though.  
  
AKANE: It's okay. [Mousse hands her over the magazine] Thanks.  
  
Akane and Mousse are reading until the latter speaks out.  
  
MOUSSE: I'm sorry.  
  
AKANE: [turns away from the magazine] What?  
  
MOUSSE: I'm sorry for ruining your wedding. I know I couldn't repay the damages we have caused.  
  
AKANE: [smiles] It's okay. I knew you were there for the Nannichuan. You were desperate.  
  
MOUSSE: I'm surprised that you moved on.  
  
AKANE: It's been a month already and I learned a few things from Kasumi like move on. [looks at Shampoo, who is with Ranma] Um, Mousse? Aren't you going to-  
  
MOUSSE: Just let her do her own thing.  
  
AKANE: [surprised] What? Normally, you would drive Ranma away from her. What's with- [she then recalls the talk she had with Shampoo about Mousse leaving] You're over her aren't you?  
  
MOUSSE: You can say that.  
  
AKANE: Mousse, is it true that you're leaving?  
  
MOUSSE: How did you know?  
  
AKANE: Bumped into Shampoo at the mall. Then she told me about you and the fact that she and Cologne will be leaving Japan. I don't know why she's telling me this.  
  
MOUSSE: Actually, Shampoo's sort of in-between. She likes Japan because of Ranma but she's homesick while she misses China but likes to do her own things here. I'm more confused about that girl. Don't get me wrong, I still love her but I think the infatuation is gone and I need to leave to clear some things. I've been obsessing her since we were kids. Doesn't that make me pathetic?  
  
AKANE: I'm not gonna answer that.  
  
MOUSSE: Why love someone who doesn't love you back? It's useless.  
  
AKANE: You could print those words and stick it to her room. She might get the message. [looks at the book] Oh, where are you right now?  
  
MOUSSE: I'm in the part where the boy talked to the camel driver. The driver said something about from the words of Allah: "People need not fear the unknown if they are capable of achieving what they need and want."  
  
AKANE: [giggles] Hail to the king baby! That should be our mantra for the day.  
  
MOUSSE: [frowns] Why the laughter? Are you making fun of me?  
  
AKANE: No! It's just that I've never see this side of you. Seriously! You would make a great preacher.  
  
MOUSSE: [grins] Guess you'll be my first listener.  
  
While Mousse and Akane chat away, Ryoga and Ukyo are at one corner.  
  
RYOGA: [eyes widened] What do you mean your dad disowned you?  
  
UKYO: He called be a few days ago to see how I was doing. When he learned that I didn't fulfill his honor, he disowned me. We had an argument after that.  
  
RYOGA: I'm sorry.  
  
UKYO: I'm trying to get it over with it. But, it hurts so bad that my dad disowned me. He was my only family left.  
  
RYOGA: That bastard. . .  
  
UKYO: Even if he is a bastard, he's still my dad. I don't know. I hate him for ruining my life.  
  
RYOGA: Here I thought, I'm the one with the problems. What do you intend to do now?  
  
UKYO: [sighs] Before this, I was planning to move away from Nerima. No point of staying there. Ranma and Akane hate me for what my role in the disaster. Please, like they're the one to talk about relationships. They never hinted to each other that they like each other all along despite the fights. Ranma kept leading us three girls for so long that it ended with a crash. Ranma doesn't acknowledge the fact that he should've told us that he likes Akane only.  
  
RYOGA: On the contrary, that would make matters worst. The three of you would've hunted them down and make Ranma beg for mercy until he chooses one of you.  
  
UKYO: I didn't think of that.  
  
RYOGA: I think having four fiancées increases Ranma's status as a sex stud. [realizes what he had just said] Oh God, I just said that didn't I? I can't even believe I said that.  
  
UKYO: Interesting choice of words. I think you mean that having four fiancées would make Ranma as a cool guy of sorts. He can't tell one of us to back off because that would damage his reputation or he doesn't want to see any of us get hurt.  
  
RYOGA: As if being a jackass wasn't enough for his reputation. To think I want to reconcile to him for my sins.  
  
UKYO: You mean-  
  
RYOGA: I don't want Ranma as my rival anymore. I want him as my friend. I've been a lot of thinking lately but I don't think it's going to work. I think he rejects me.  
  
UKYO: That's. . .interesting. But I don't know, it's as if he doesn't want us here to be near him except Akane. Oh by the way, please why you broke up with Akari?  
  
RYOGA: Honestly, there wasn't a relationship to begin with. She liked me because I defeated her giant pig. It's her family's law that whoever defeats their pigs will marry them.  
  
UKYO: Why do I sense déjà vu?  
  
RYOGA: You were thinking of Ranma and Shampoo's Amazon situation. Anyway, she's very nice. She takes care of me. But she's obsessed with pigs! Pigs!  
  
UKYO: I don't see why you hated pigs. They're not that bad.  
  
Ryoga realizes that Ukyo still doesn't know that he's P-Chan. Thus, being P- Chan, Ryoga had a hard time all the time except being with Akane.  
  
RYOGA: You don't understand. I wasn't deserving enough for her so told her that I was going to a journey and had to cut off my old life. That means breaking up with her. She didn't take this lightly.  
  
UKYO: Oh. Konatsu left without telling me. He left a note that the reason he did that is because he thinks that I care for him as friend. He wants something more than that. It's true what he wrote. Now my only friend's gone.  
  
RYOGA: Look at us, the two losers. Not achieving in any field.  
  
UKYO: You know what? I have to agree with you except the loser part. How about both of us as friends?  
  
RYOGA: You think so?  
  
UKYO: Yeah I mean, only the two of us are talking to each other among the six of us.  
  
RYOGA: Well, we can include Mousse and Akane-  
  
UKYO: Akane hates me.  
  
RYOGA: Okay, just Mousse.  
  
Ranma and Shampoo are having their own conversation outside; much to the latter's delight and the former's dismay.  
  
SHAMPOO: Ranma, Shampoo overheard that great-grandma saying that she and I will be going back to China. Shampoo don't want to go but miss village.  
  
RANMA: (Finally!) Now, Shampoo, you have to follow Cologne's orders. You don't want to disappoint her, right?  
  
SHAMPOO: But Shampoo not leaving without you!  
  
RANMA: But-  
  
SHAMPOO: Listen. I can make you more happier that the Super Violent Tomboy.  
  
RANMA: Hey! Don't call her that!  
  
SHAMPOO: Why? She doesn't care if you live or die. I care if you live or die. I can help you.  
  
RANMA: Well I care for her! I love her, but it seems that you don't want to admit that.  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo helped you. I cook delicious dishes than her! I help you in your problems! I stronger than her!  
  
RANMA: You don't get it, do you? I never considered you as a fiancée, despite those stupid Amazon laws of yours.  
  
SHAMPOO: (angry) Then why you lead Spatula Girl and Psycho Gymnast into thinking that you love us all? You think that you would discard us easily? I worked so hard just for you to like me! I even fought Lin-Lin and Lung- Lung just to protect you!  
  
RANMA: By hurting anyone, most especially Akane!  
  
SHAMPOO: Tell me why? Why you like her? She hates you! [tears slowly fall on her face]  
  
RANMA: I love her. I was too afraid to show it.  
  
SHAMPOO: That's not enough! At least Mousse loves me back!  
  
RANMA: Oh yeah. You hated him, don't you remember?  
  
Shampoo slaps Ranma at his face. She dries her tears with her eyes. The last thing she wants is an interrogation from everybody on what happened.  
  
SHAMPOO: You know what? Shampoo realize that you hate everyone here. They, including me, hate you. Unless you make some formal apology, Shampoo will not forgive you! Shampoo is not your friend anymore. You won't have friends by the way you scoffed at us.  
  
Shampoo enters the boiler room. Ranma just stood there. He had to agree on some of Shampoo's points. She did helped him during his problems and she cooked delicious food. He also agreed on what she said about his attitude towards others. He then recalls his argument with Ukyo a few weeks ago. It was the same as Shampoo's. He realized that he has been acting like a big jerk. But the way he was raised by his dad, he doesn't know how to deal certain things. Ranma decides to call it a night and goes to his futon.  
  
**********  
  
Ranma wakes up in an unknown place. It was nighttime but what's weird is that he was in a beach in an eerie setting with a bright full moon low to the horizon. He quickly gets up and surveys the scene finds no one there. He turns around only to see a giant jagged rock. All of the sudden, a small sign appears on the rock. It was then someone walks through the rock as if it was thin air. Ranma looked at the cloaked figure carefully. It seems that he doesn't see him in a physical sense. He was wearing a black coat with a hood covering most of his face but his eye is glowing yellow. He sees the mysterious person walking towards another mysterious cloaked person sitting on a rock.  
  
???: He looks just like you.  
  
RANMA: (What are they talking about?)  
  
The two cloaked figures looked at Ranma as if he was there. He panics.  
  
???: You'll learn soon enough.  
  
**********  
  
Ranma wakes up. He realizes that he's neither at the boiler room nor the Aburaya. To his dismay, he's at his room at the Tendo household. He learns that all of it was just a dream. He looked at the clock at it was 12 midnight. He looks around only to find out that his parents aren't in the room. He goes out of his room to get some water. He looks at floor to see a pile of blood on the floor and sees Nabiki's corpse. He is horrified by the scene. It seems that she was stabbed in the chest and in the back. He quickly goes to Akane's room to see if she's alright. When he opened the door, he couldn't find her. He checked out the other rooms and its occupants are nowhere to be seen.  
  
He goes down and sees blood on the wall. He goes to the kitchen and finds Tofu and Kasumi lying on the floor. They suffered the same fate as Nabiki's. He checks at them and thinks that they died hours ago. He went to the dining room and screams as he sees Nodoka lying on the table with her throat slashed. On her left was Genma, whose body was slashed by a weapon. It seems that he was trying her before he went down first. He goes outside and sees Soun on the pond, floating with the blood-filled water. He sees ashes on the ground with a smoking pipe. He learns it belongs to Happosai. He quickly goes to the dojo and along the way, he sees Cologne on the wall with a knife on her forehead.  
  
When he's in the dojo, he sees Mousse outside lying on the ground with one of his weapons stuck at his body. He looks at the damaged wall and sees Shampoo with a stabbing wound in her heart. He goes inside to see Ryoga lying on the floor in the pool of blood while Ukyo lies on the side dead. Finally he sees Akane on the floor with her neck and spinal cord broken. He is horrified by the scene and fear goes through his body as he sees the killer carrying a Keyblade.  
  
RANMA: So? How do you like the scenery? I worked very hard you know.  
  
************  
  
Ranma woke up and covered with sweat. He learns that it was just a dream as he's still in Aburaya. Everyone else is still asleep. He couldn't figure out what the hell happened. Who is he? Why is his doppelganger carrying a Keyblade? But one thing's for sure, there are a lot of things he still doesn't know about and demands answers right now.  
  
************  
  
UP NEXT: The NWC saves Sen and Haku from Yubaba and the Heartless. Back in Nerima, Kuno organizes a search party for Akane and the pig-tailed girl. Cologne finds out about the Keyhole and at the same time, settles her differences with Happosai once and for all.  
  
************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the delay. I can come up with different reasons:  
  
College, 'nuff said. (I live in the Philippines, FYI) I have to watch Spirited Away all over again. Writer's block and I have to sort out upcoming storylines. Research on the entire Kingdom Hearts storylines and theories. I also have to wait for the sequel to see what has happened. My computer broke down twice.  
  
To psycho king:  
  
A BIG thank you for the comment. Hopefully you won't be dismayed by the way how I tell the story. Let me explain about Ranma and his personality: he's human, yes and was raised by Genma alone. He does need friends and companionship but it seems that everyone has been exploiting him. Sure he doesn't mind about this but what if they reached the limit and Ranma has enough? This may seem off in the Takahashi universe but you do have to remember that in this story, it's all about change and maturity. Ranma and the others are still the same old folks you either love or hate but they will gain some new insights. But despite being angry with them for making his life miserable (for about 50-70%, IMO), he couldn't deal with the fact that he has done something wrong that will hurt both parties (he will deal with this starting at the next chapter). If you notice Ukyo's comments about Ranma, you get to learn that she's over him and angry at him for causing the damage in her life but deep down, she wants to be friends again with Ranma. Both childhood friends will have a nice talk over the next chapters. As for Shampoo, well, she's angry that he chose Akane over her and finally snaps out. I'm sorry if this is all I can explain to you but I do hope you understand. If you're not convinced, tell me and I'll be happy to respond. 


	9. Focusing On The Job

Focusing On The Job  
  
Akane wakes up first. She sees everyone is still asleep, except for a certain pig-tailed boy. His futon is still there, but no sign of him. She looked around, but couldn't find him. She stood up and decides to go outside of the boiler room. As she opens the door, she finds him there sitting on the ground and watching the calm and peaceful scenery. Normally, he would wake up last but Akane knew something is wrong. Unknown to her, he already sense her presence.  
  
RANMA: Had a good night's sleep?  
  
Akane's surprised that he knew she was there without turning around.  
  
AKANE: You can say that.  
  
RANMA: I'm not kidding when I say this, but you look good with that ensemble [Akane blushes as he's referring to her clothes: black tank top, blue flare jeans and her sneakers]  
  
AKANE: Thanks. For that, I'm not kidding. Right now I'm hoping that Nabiki won't be borrowing my clothes. On another topic, why are you up so early?  
  
RANMA: Oh, that. [Ranma doesn't want to tell her the dream he had. Not yet, anyway] Couldn't sleep. I had a lot in my mind.  
  
AKANE: [curious] Like?  
  
RANMA: Missing my mom. I know she's worried sick. Surprisingly, I miss dad too. I just hope she doesn't kill him.  
  
AKANE: [ponders for a moment] I miss my dad, too. I bet he'll cry like a river. Heck, he can flood Nerima, which can be good since it's summer. I miss Kasumi and Nabiki, Yuka and Sayuri and Dr. Tofu. I wonder how they are doing.  
  
RANMA: I'm sure they'll be fine. [turns around to see Akane] So, everyone's still in dreamland?  
  
AKANE: You can say that. Ranma, I know something's bothering you. You didn't wake up this early.  
  
RANMA: [lies] Well, it's just that I haven't practicing my katas lately. I think I may be getting a little bit rusty.  
  
AKANE: Oh, relax. Even if you slept the whole day, you can still beat anyone. Oh, by the way, nice cover. So spill, what's really up?  
  
RANMA: Just a dream I had. I don't know what it meant but I'm going to find out one way or another.  
  
Akane sits next to him. She appreciates this moment. So does he, but neither will admit that.  
  
AKANE: Ranma, there's something I want to ask you. Shampoo seemed, I don't know, quiet last night. It's a bit unusual for her, not that I care.  
  
RANMA: Curiosity killed the cat. Which the latter will kill me, of course.  
  
AKANE: What are you talking about?  
  
RANMA: Shampoo and I had a fight last night. She asked why I rejected her as a fiancée despite helping me. But what she said to me affected me the most.  
  
AKANE: Which is?  
  
RANMA: That I've been an asshole to them. Ryoga, Mousse, Ukyo, Shampoo. But it's their fault, you know. They couldn't leave me alone. They exploited me one way or another. Look at me, I'm at my angst mode. It's bad for the health.  
  
AKANE: [concerned] Oh, Ranma. . .  
  
RANMA: You know that I wasn't raised with good manners-  
  
AKANE: Ranma, stop. You have to stop this. You can't just feel guilty about this. It's time you confront these demons of yours, once and for all.  
  
RANMA: Couldn't you do the same? Instead of listening to me back then, you keep blaming me even if it wasn't my fault.  
  
Akane wanted to hit him, but her inner conscience tells her to stop. She knew what he had said just now is true. Why did she do it? Was it because of fear? Hate? She doesn't know. Even if she really did love him, it will confuse her more. So, she decided to cool off for a while until she becomes a "fully baked cookie".  
  
RANMA: [feeling guilty] Sorry.  
  
Both of them are surprised. Ranma didn't expect for that word to come out.  
  
AKANE: [doesn't know how to respond] It. . .it's okay.  
  
RANMA: Man, we really stop doing this. It's driving me nuts. [stands up] I really need to change clothes. Luckily I brought my backpack.  
  
AKANE: Lucky for you, you have extra clothes. [sarcastic] We, lowly companions of the Keywielder, have no clothes to spare.  
  
RANMA: Well, I can ask Mousse to give you a tight leather catsuit.  
  
AKANE: Eeeww. Forget it.  
  
RANMA: Just kidding, geez. [slaps his head] Oh damn! How could I forget? I also brought food! Stupid of me!  
  
AKANE: Like I didn't know that. [Ranma mock glares at her] Don't give me that look. So what did you bring?  
  
RANMA: Oh, chips, water, some pack of sushi, chocolates and other stuff. Thought I might encounter some worst tasting foods that I know of. [Akane glares at him] Did I mention you at all?  
  
Akane decides to let this pass for now. Even though she attended the first cooking class only, she already understood the basics without trying to. Sure she could not compete against Shampoo and Ukyo, but hey, everything's got to have an improvement.  
  
RANMA: [decides to change the topic before he is greeted by the Mallet of Doom] Do you know I had this dream once that I was chasing an airship naked?  
  
AKANE: I don't want to visualize that. I've heard of naked people chasing buses, but an airship? What kind of an airship? And an airship to where?  
  
RANMA: I don't know. But I gotta tell you, these dreams of mine are starting to confuse me more.  
  
AKANE: Do you think it's trying to tell you something?  
  
RANMA: Dr. Tofu said the same thing. [stands up] Right now, I'm just focusing on my job.  
  
AKANE: Your job?  
  
RANMA: [proudly] That's right. Full-time martial artist, savior of the worlds. Part-time happy-go-lucky-guy.  
  
AKANE: I've just realized that your resume blows.  
  
RANMA: Well, I don't care. As long as I and Mr. Pointy will stick together, no one will defeat us.  
  
AKANE: You just named your Keyblade "Mr. Pointy"?  
  
RANMA: Yeah. What's the problem?  
  
AKANE: I find it odd. The Keyblade by appearance is beautiful and well- crafted. It can also cut anything like the legendary weapons of Hanzo Hattori. But I can't believe you named it "Mr. Pointy". What will name your car next? Black Mamba? Pussy Wagon? [Akane realized what she had just said about the last part so she's obviously embarrassed]  
  
RANMA: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Deal?  
  
Ranma and Akane decided to go in and plan on what to do next. When they are in, they found the other four already standing. Shampoo didn't notice (or didn't bother to notice) Ranma's presence, which strike as odd to the other three, most especially Mousse. As for the latter, he decided to talk to Ranma in a very casual manner later on but depends on what will happen. Ranma thinks for a while about their plan.  
  
RANMA: Anything I missed?  
  
MOUSSE: Nothing the usual, Captain Jack Sparrow. Just us waking up in a strange world, spiritually. . .ecumenically. . .grammatically.  
  
RYOGA: So, what now? I have no intention of staying here, no offense.  
  
RANMA: I was thinking about that. My initial plan is we find the Keyhole and leave.  
  
UKYO: But what about Sen? I know she wasn't in your plans, but for some reason I felt sorry for her. I want to help her and save her parents.  
  
Ukyo wasn't going to let Sen suffer and have her parents stuck as pigs forever. She already lost her dad and everything that defines who she is today. She wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing, even if it kills her.  
  
RANMA: I understand how you feel, but it's like we have two jobs at the same time!  
  
AKANE: Then what do we do now?  
  
RANMA: We look for the Keyhole. They told me that it will present itself depending on different circumstances. [pauses] I was, and still am, kinda hoping that it's here somewhere. All we need to do is avoid the ugly, old fat woman Yubaba. Honestly, she's isn't threatening as Kamaji had told us.  
  
RYOGA: You're making assumptions of her? Looks can be deceiving, you know.  
  
RANMA: What else can we do?  
  
UKYO: By the way, are we going up wearing our color-coordinated uniforms?  
  
RANMA: Ah, I was getting there. I don't know.  
  
AKANE: [raises her eyebrow] You don't know?  
  
RANMA: Well, I have no. . .wait, since when did you guys treat me as the leader?  
  
MOUSSE: You are the leader, despite our reluctance. So at this point, you'll be our leader as in "follow the".  
  
RANMA: [looks at the rest] Do you guys agree? [everyone nods] Well then, since I'm the leader, we'll do "do what I say."  
  
RYOGA: [deadpanned] Ha ha, I think I'll settle for mutiny.  
  
RANMA: I was just kidding. What made you guys decide that I'm the leader?  
  
UKYO: You had the Keyblade, though I find the whole thing odd.  
  
AKANE: He prefers to call it Mr. Pointy.  
  
RYOGA: Mr. Pointy? How and why did you come up with that lame-ass name?  
  
RANMA: [looks at Ryoga] There are some things that are better left unexplained.  
  
Ranma looks at Shampoo, who is sitting beside Mousse and reading something. She didn't pay any attention to their talk, not that she's interested. Ranma felt sorry for her. After all she was just trying to obey the Amazon laws but it was washed away with the love that she could not attain from him. He then decided to talk to her, then Ukyo, Ryoga and Mousse, provided that they give him any time of the day. However, he also decided that he will expose Ryoga as P-Chan to Akane no matter what. As cruel as it may sounds, that is justice, not revenge. Ranma may have kept his word, but the Lost Boy abused that privilege, thus pissing off Ranma. He looks at Kamaji, who is still sleeping.  
  
RANMA: [smiles at them] Hey guys, I had some food on my backpack. Stupid of me to forgot about them.  
  
MOUSSE: [gives him a suspicious look] Is it that or you're trying to starve the rest of us to death while you munch merrily?  
  
RANMA: [scoffs at his accusation] It was the former, duck boy. All this stress, I kinda forgot about it. So wipe that skeptic look on you face.  
  
Ranma gets his bag and looks for food.  
  
UKYO: So what do you have?  
  
RANMA: Well, Pringles chips, club sandwiches, Chinese dumplings, chocolate cake, sushi and two bottled waters. [holds the bottled water] They're not that cold.  
  
Ranma brings out only a few since he will need them a lot. He realized that they have to find some ingredients for Shampoo and Ukyo to cook. God how he missed eating the ramen and the okonomiyaki. He hadn't been to their respective restaurants since the failed wedding. He hands out the chips to everyone while Mousse pulls out six small cups. Ranma divides the sandwich into six, equal parts. They ate quietly. No talk, no thank yous, no nothing. They appreciated this moment. A moment of silence that wasn't found back in their world. They missed everyone: Ranma and Akane to Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, Yuka and Dr. Tofu; Shampoo and Mousse [to his surprise] missed Cologne and everyone at the Joketsuzoku; Ryoga to his parents, Checkers and Akari, though he thinks that she doesn't care for him after what he did; and Ukyo to Konatsu, since she doesn't care for her dad anymore.  
  
************  
  
[BGM: Austin Powers Theme Song]  
  
It was an early morning back at Nerima. It has been a week since the disappearance of Ranma and the others. A small figure crawls out of the window wearing a mask and a bag. He carefully climbed his way to the roof. He surveyed his surroundings carefully. By now everyone is now doing their own thing. Children playing, housewives cleaning their respective houses, others going to their jobs while teens planning on what they are going to do on their vacations. But this little man here has other plans.  
  
WOMAN: [screams] YOU PERVERTED THIEF! GET BACK HERE! HELP! HE STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!  
  
HAPPOSAI: [shouts with joy] WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL! HA HA!  
  
Happosai has just stolen his first underwear for the day. Ever since Ranma, the only one who can stop him, disappeared, he has taken the advantage by stealing more underwear. More women complained but there was nothing they can do. Happosai went to more houses and stole more underwear. He was like a kid in a candy store. He appreciated the silk texture of the bras and panties. For him this is a perfect day. He didn't know that women are chasing him with the intent of beating him to death.  
  
HAPPOSAI: What a beautiful day it is! The more the merrier!  
  
He goes into one house, stole three sets of panties and gets out in a record of 15 seconds. He had to make sure he doesn't accidentally grab men's underwear. He goes into another and successfully steals a drawer filled with lingerie. No one can stop him now.  
  
************  
  
Back at the Tendo household, Nodoka's upset over Genma [who is currently in his panda form] and Soun. They're Happosai's lap dogs. One minute they plan against him, the next minute he appears they wussed out. Right now, they pretended to be sick.  
  
NODOKA: [angry] Can't you do anything about him? We've been getting complaints everyday!  
  
GENMA: [shows his sign] (We can't. There's nothing we can do.)  
  
SOUN: [who's still crying] He's right Nodoka. We're afraid of what the master will do to us if we stop him.  
  
NODOKA: [frustrated] I can't believe this! Both of you are excellent martial artists but you don't show it! [to Genma] You have given broken promises to Ranma and everyone else! You claim you are a man of honor but all were just words! [to Soun] As for you! You keep crying everytime you get emotional. I know your wife's death was, and still is, painful for you but you have to move on! [sighs] What's the use? [grabs her purse and katana] Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going now.  
  
Nodoka left the two men behind.  
  
SOUN: Genma, what do we do? We haven't seen Ranma or Akane for the past week. I can't take this anymore! My baby girl has been kidnapped by unknown forces!  
  
GENMA: (Patience, my friend. The boy's probably with her. They'll be alright.)  
  
SOUN: How can you be sure?  
  
GENMA: (Instinct, I guess.)  
  
Happosai appears out of nowhere.  
  
HAPPOSAI: [ecstatic] Hey boys! Get your lazy butts out 'cause we're going to do lots of stuff today!  
  
Genma and Soun cringe. He meant "we're going to steal a lot of underwear today!"  
  
**********  
  
NABIKI: I think they were abducted by aliens.  
  
KASUMI: [gasps] Nabiki!  
  
NABIKI: What? I'm still not convinced that they are in another dimension. It's so surrealistic.  
  
KASUMI: True, but Cologne showed us more evidence numerous times.  
  
COLOGNE: I agree with her, Kasumi. [Kasumi and Nabiki turn around to see her] Something's not right.  
  
KASUMI: You said it yourself that they are in another dimension.  
  
COLOGNE: Yes. But lately, I've been in denial. If they are, then the chances of them coming back slim. There are a lot of different dimensions out there. If they are in the wrong dimension, then I fear-  
  
KASUMI: Cologne, please! Let's not think negatively. I'm sure they'll be all right. They have to be!  
  
COLOGNE: I share the same sentiments, my dear.  
  
NABIKI: I don't think, not all of them. You have to remember we're talking about six people who are at odds with each other. They'll be likely to kill each other. Ranma against Ryoga and Mousse; Akane against Shampoo against Ukyo; and Akane against Ranma's big mouth. If they haven't gotten to each other's nerves, we'll be damned that they'll make it. If one of them does come back, we can be sure they relived "The Lord of The Flies" scenario.  
  
COLOGNE: I disagree on some of the parts. Mousse has given up on Shampoo but I'm sure he will look out for her like a big brother.  
  
Ever since the disappearance, Nodoka and Kasumi volunteered to help Cologne at the Nekohaten. The whole town knew about what had happened to the six teens, except for the dimension part. Nabiki, never missed the moment to make money, opened a bet on the following: 1) who will come back? 2) who will kill who? So far Nabiki has earned more money, much to Kasumi's dismay.  
  
NODOKA: [enters] Sorry I'm late. I have to order my weak husband to stop Happosai's antics.  
  
COLOGNE: He'll never budge. As long as Happosai's still around, he'll be a puppet to him.  
  
NODOKA: And to think that you fell in love with him a long time ago.  
  
COLOGNE: I felt sorry for him back then. He was the one who fell in love with me, not the other way around.  
  
NODOKA: I felt the same thing with Genma years ago. Oh, I forgot. This was in your mail. [hands it over to Cologne]  
  
COLOGNE: Thank you. If you excuse me, I'll read this privately. [Nodoka nods and Cologne goes to her room]  
  
NODOKA: So, how's everything?  
  
KASUMI: So far so good.  
  
Nodoka takes orders from the customers while Kasumi cooks. There are only few customers but come lunch time, there will be a lot. The Nekohaten has solved its problem and Cologne is relieved and thankful to Nodoka and Kasumi. She and the former patched up their differences and became good friends. The elder Amazon finds Kasumi the nicest among the Tendo sisters. Kasumi, for her part, will be going out with Dr. Tofu tonight so later in the afternoon, she and Nabiki will go to the mall to pick out a good dress for their date. The big problem they're facing right now is Ucchan's. The place was rebuilt, thanks to Nabiki's contacts, but no okonomiyaki chef. They tried to contact Ukyo's father but no response. Ucchan's just stood there. Hiroshi and Daisuke entered the restaurant for a brunch.  
  
NABIKI: Hey there kids.  
  
HIROSHI: Hey Nabiki, Kasumi.  
  
NODOKA: Hello boys.  
  
HIROSHI/DAISUKE: Hello, Mrs. Saotome. We'd like some chicken ramen and two Cokes please.  
  
NODOKA: Certainly. [goes to the kitchen to help Kasumi. Nabiki approaches them]  
  
NABIKI: So, how's summer so far?  
  
DAISUKE: Bland and boring! Sayuri and Yuka aren't around.  
  
HIROSHI: We figure that after this we'll be heading to the beach.  
  
NABIKI: Well, what can you do? I've got a year left before I go to college and already daddy and Kasumi plan on where to go. I just don't know where I'll be going yet. But I'm sure I'll be taking business.  
  
DAISUKE: Lucky you. [pauses] So, any sign of Ranma?  
  
NABIKI: No. I'm sure they'll be alright. Assuming they'll be alright.  
  
DAISUKE: I kinda envy them.  
  
NABIKI: [raises her left eyebrow] Oh really? Tell me in order to satisfy my curiosity.  
  
HIROSHI: Okay, Daisuke and I talked about this. We think that they were kidnapped by intergalactic aliens, brainwash them and train them to take over the world!  
  
Nabiki was speechless. It was kind of funny for the moment, but she wasn't laughing for some reasons.  
  
NABIKI: Nice, except that's the most ridiculous theory. Where the hell you guys came up with that inane theory?  
  
DAISUKE: We were watching a sci-fi show yesterday and that got us into thinking.  
  
NABIKI: [deadpanned] Geek boys.  
  
HIROSHI: Please. Kazuki said that they probably eloped or went to some unknown locations for you know.  
  
DAISUKE: Know what?  
  
HIROSHI: [rolls eyes] Come on! You got three guys and three girls and all alone in a secluded place. It calls for rated-XXX!!!  
  
Nabiki spills water at Hiroshi for his disgusting comment.  
  
NABIKI: First and foremost, they absolutely have no intention of doing that! Even if they did, they would be stupid enough to engage in orgy sex!  
  
KASUMI: [shocked] NABIKI!  
  
Nabiki was surprised to see Kasumi carrying the two boys' orders. She hands them out while glares at her sister.  
  
KASUMI: [angry] I can't believe you said that!  
  
NABIKI: Me? Blame him! [points at Hiroshi] He's the one who brought up his sick fantasies!  
  
HIROSHI: [nervous] He he, I-I was just kidding!  
  
NABIKI: You better be.  
  
DAISUKE: [whispers to Hiroshi] Loser.  
  
Hiroshi was embarrassed to death. He decided to change the topic.  
  
HIROSHI: Hey, have you guys heard that Kuno will hold a search party for Akane and Ranma? He'll announce it at the school later on. He also said that the reward will be 2 million yen!  
  
KASUMI: That's. . .crazy!  
  
DAISUKE: Why is that? He'll do anything for Akane and the female Ranma, even if it means burying his own grave.  
  
Nabiki was just silent whenever Kuno was mentioned. Kasumi noticed this but didn't think of anything else. Something's going on. Besides, Kuno's dating Mariko, or so they were told by Mariko herself. Both sisters knew that Kuno and whoever will join him will not able to find them unless they showed up.  
  
NABIKI: There's a definite guarantee that almost everyone will show up.  
  
DAISUKE: For the money?  
  
NABIKI: Aside from that, they'll be looking them for their personal reasons.  
  
KASUMI: Well, Konatsu will probably appear again to find Ukyo. As well as Tsubasa. . .  
  
HIRSOHI: The cross-dressing freak who's got the hots for Ukyo? He's sick.  
  
KASUMI: And then there's Akari for Ryoga-  
  
NABIKI: [to Kasumi] Didn't you hear? Ryoga and Akari broke up. My sources told me that Ryoga did the dumping.  
  
HIROSHI: Ow. I felt sorry for Akari. [smiles] Do you think she's available?  
  
NABIKI: I'm not going to ponder that.  
  
DAISUKE: Suppose they never find them? What will happen to them?  
  
NABIKI: Well, we just pray and keep hoping.  
  
HIROSHI: [to Daisuke] Maybe we should join the search party. We might earn those big bucks! Then again we might face stiff competition against the pantheon of weirdoes of Nerima.  
  
NABIKI: It's a sure bet all of them will appear. Kuno, Kodachi, Tsubasa and other people I decided not to mention since I'm too lazy to tell their names. [realizes something] I'm also sure that Daddy and Uncle Saotome will join for the big bucks and of course, Akane and Ranma.  
  
KASUMI: Now that's absurd.  
  
NABIKI: Oh come on, Kasumi. Uncle Saotome will do anything as long as there's an excellent reward system. I won't be surprised that he might bring back a bunch of look-a-likes.  
  
NODOKA: [appears from the kitchen] In that case, I'll make sure he won't make another foolish plan. [clutches her katana] If he does, he better spent his last days on earth.  
  
NABIKI: [grins] I'm going to be there to see how will Kuno will pull off this search party. [a light bulb appears in her head] I got it! I'm going make a bet whether he will succeed at finding them or not. This will be interesting alright. [to Hiroshi and Daisuke] How about it boys? Care to make a bet?  
  
Nodoka and Kasumi looked at each other as the other three discuss their "business".  
  
NODOKA: [worried] Sometimes, I worry about your sister.  
  
KASUMI: I just tend to ignore it. I wish her luck if she gains a lot of money. But, I will admit, she tends to go far out. Then again, I'm interested whether Kuno WILL find them or not. Do you think we should tell them about the truth?  
  
NODOKA: What will we tell them? That they are in another dimension? Then again, this is Nerima. They'll buy at anything possible. You know, I'm willing to see how far the Kunos will go. [smiles] It'll be like watching a live reality show.  
  
************  
  
AKANE: [stunned] We're not going to wear the uniforms? But they'll find out about us!  
  
RANMA: I know. But we'll fight them off.  
  
AKANE: Ranma, this isn't Battle Royale! We can't just fight anyone!  
  
MOUSSE: She's right. Consider the risks your decision will put us through and Sen. I don't wanna die here!  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo say, stick with uniforms.  
  
Everyone looked at Shampoo, who just spoke.  
  
SHAMPOO: Ranma, your decision will put us in danger and will risk our cover. [grumbles] Some leader. . .  
  
Mousse gives Ranma a "what's-going-on" look. The latter just sighed in response.  
  
RYOGA: Shampoo's right, unless we have a good excuse for beating them up. But let's get realistic here. IF we do the uniform thing, it's going to take us forever to find the Keyhole. On the other hand, Shampoo and Mousse already covered that area.  
  
SHAMPOO: Maybe we start a union against evil witch. People abused here by having their rights being violated. Shampoo say [raises her fist] we start revolution!  
  
Everyone again stared at the female Amazon. By that comment, she would make a good female version of Mao Tse-tung.  
  
MOUSSE: I'll say this: what?  
  
SHAMPOO: It worked for the seven dwarfs in Snow White, why not we influence the workers to do same against evil witch?  
  
UKYO: Yes. And while we're at it, let us fly and sing songs that came out of nowhere. [to Shampoo] You do realize that Yubaba's a powerful witch?  
  
SHAMPOO: So? Spatula Girl haven't seen evil witch in action. Spider-man there [points at Kamaji who is still sleeping] may be bluffing.  
  
RYOGA: He did work here for a long time. If so, I guess he must have seen Yubaba's true nature.  
  
Ranma looks at Akane who is now reading a book of spells Aeris gave her back in Traverse Town.  
  
RANMA: Whatcha reading?  
  
AKANE: Aeris gave me a book of spells that might be invaluable to this quest.  
  
MOUSSE: What have you uncovered so far?  
  
AKANE: Well, [thinks] there's a telekinesis spell, summoning fireballs and the normal magic stuff. Maybe we could use this against Yubaba just in case.  
  
RANMA: [worried] I don't know. Who's going to do the casting?  
  
AKANE: I would. I understand the basics so far.  
  
SHAMPOO: [smirks] Hmph! Super Violent Tomboy may screw up everything by turning us into rats!  
  
AKANE: [glares at Shampoo] Excuse me?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo doesn't rely on you. You might blow up the entire place!  
  
AKANE: [angry] At least I'm making a contribution! What about you? All you do is glomp Ranma!  
  
SHAMPOO: [furious] SHUT UP!  
  
AKANE: Why don't you do that? You're the one who started this.  
  
RANMA: [decides to interrupt] ENOUGH!  
  
Everyone now looks at Ranma. The Keywielder has had enough of the bickerings.  
  
RANMA: [to Shampoo] Stop insulting everyone! [to Akane] And stop being an easy target! I'm sorry if I reacted like this but the last thing I need is fights! I'm tired of this bullshit even back at Nerima! All you guys do is fight and fight even without real reason why! [mellows down] I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you guys. Why-  
  
Just as Ranma is about to continue, the ventilation shaft suddenly is destroyed as a white dragon bursts in and crashes into the boiler room. Everyone quickly moved away from the dragon. Ranma quickly grabs Kamaji from his place before he gets squished. As the dragon lands in the ground, it violently continues to move as if it was trying to get away from a torture. Everyone sees this and is stunned by the sight of blood around the creature. It was a surprise to see Sen holding onto the dragon. Along with her are a small house and a mosquito. The girl is holding the dragon as it struggles through.  
  
AKANE: Sen! W-what's going on?  
  
SEN: [panics] H-haku. . .he was injured. . .I. . .don't know what's wrong. He's acting violently!  
  
Sen accidetanly loosens her grip as Haku tries to get away. Seeing this, they managed to hold Haku tightly to control him.  
  
UKYO: Why is he acting like this?  
  
KAMAJI: Something's wrong.  
  
RANMA: Can't you do something?  
  
KAMAJI: I don't know what exactly is wrong with him. [looks at Sen] What exactly happened?  
  
SEN: I was in my room when I saw Haku being attacked by flying paper dolls. I called him and he crashed to my room. What's shocking is that he's bleeding badly. I prevented the attackers but Haku ran away. He went to Yubaba's room, so I followed him.  
  
KAMAJI: [surprised] You what?  
  
SEN: I didn't go to the normal route so I took the hard route. As I reached there, Yubaba said something about killing Haku because he wasn't useful anymore. When I had the chance, I managed to go inside without Yubaba in it. There are three heads who are trying to kill him so I stopped them. I don't know what happened but Yubaba appeared all of the sudden, except. . .except she wasn't Yubaba. She told me that Haku stole something and it was protected by a curse!  
  
KAMAJI: I think that solves our problem.  
  
RANMA: [confused] What?  
  
KAMAJI: The person Sen saw earlier wasn't Yubaba at all. It was her twin sister, Zeniba. My guess is Haku stole one of Zeniba's possessions but it contained a curse. That's why he is acting this way.  
  
RYOGA: Is there anyway we can cure him 'cause I don't think we can control him for long!  
  
By now, everyone is struggling to control the wild dragon. Kamaji notices a small mouse and a mosquito but ignores it instead.  
  
KAMAJI: Sen, where is Zeniba?  
  
SEN: She, she disappeared. All I know is she went here as one of the flying paper dolls and somehow managed to follow me. When she appeared, Haku cut the paper doll and she's gone. [she sees Haku] What are going to do?  
  
Haku's tail destroys some of the property. Ranma then remembers the gift of the Kawa no Kami: the small ball. He doesn't know how it works but it's better than nothing. He cut off a piece from the ball and quickly feeds Haku while the latter's mouth is open. Haku violently reacted at first but he vomits up a seal and with it, a small worm.  
  
SHAMPOO: Aiyah! What is that?  
  
KAMAJI: The curse. So small yet it cause a powerful effect on him. But don't let it get away.  
  
The worm tries to escape but is blocked by the soot-sprites. Sen tries to stomp the worm but after some hesitation and a few tries, she succeeded. As she removes her feet, she feels disgusted.  
  
SEN: [disgusted] Eeeeewwwww!!!!  
  
Kamaji performs a cleansing ritual over her. Haku then returns to his normal human-like form, but is still suffering from the aftereffects of the curse. Kamaji instructs Shampoo and Ukyo to arrange a futon for the injured boy. Ranma carries Haku and puts him in the futon. After a while, Haku is sleeping.  
  
RANMA: Hate to say this, but at this point we'll never find the Keyhole now that Haku's down.  
  
SEN: Is he going to be all right?  
  
KAMAJI: I don't know. It seems that the curse is still in his body. [sighs] Unfortunately, I don't have an antidote for this.  
  
Sen is worried. She wasn't going to let her friend die and decides to do something. Ukyo can tell from her face.  
  
UKYO: [to Sen] Sugar, I think you should relax.  
  
SEN: [worried] I-I can't! I don't want to be sitting here and do nothing. [Sen's about to cry but controls her tears] I don't want to see Haku die! [to Kamaji] Can't you do anything?  
  
KAMAJI: I'm sorry. The only solution for this is to go to where Haku went and fix the damage.  
  
RANMA: He went to Zeniba.  
  
SEN: Huh?  
  
RANMA: It makes sense. Why would Haku be attacked?  
  
RYOGA: I don't get it.  
  
RANMA: Zeniba must have caught him stealing something so she chased him in the form of those paper dolls Sen told us.  
  
AKANE: But why would she come here in that manner?  
  
KAMAJI: If you must know, Yubaba and Zeniba are different despite similar appearances. Zeniba's an old-fashioned woman so she stays far away from here. Yubaba's the opposite.  
  
UKYO: If so, then Zeniba's also a witch.  
  
KAMAJI: Yes.  
  
SEN: [to Kamaji] Then it's settled. I'm going to Zeniba's place!  
  
KAMAJI: [surprised] What?  
  
SEN: It's the only way to save Haku! Maybe if I go there and return what he had stolen, maybe she could give me the cure. I would also ask for Haku's forgiveness!  
  
KAMAJI: I don't know. . .  
  
SHAMPOO: Why not? She right about this. If a friend is danger, Shampoo would do the same. [unknown to the others, she's referring to Mousse, her only friend of the moment] What could be the problem?  
  
KAMAJI: Zeniba lives far away so the only way to get there is a train. Wait. [Kamaji goes to his drawer to look for something and gets it out] Here. [shows a couple of tickets] It's very old but I think it's very useful. [gives the tickets to Ranma] Can you count how many tickets there are?  
  
RANMA: Eight. [looks at the rest] We got one extra ticket but I think it's settled.  
  
KAMAJI: I've been saving those tickets for forty years. These are rare that nowadays you can't look for this kind.  
  
SEN: [to Ranma] When do we leave?  
  
RANMA: Right now. I think Zeniba's got the answers we've been looking for.  
  
SEN: Who will take care of Haku?  
  
KAMAJI: Not to worry. I'll be care of him. Now, you better leave before-  
  
LIN: Sen!  
  
They looked at Lin, who is in the lift and tired from finding her.  
  
SEN: Lin, what's going on?  
  
LIN: Yubaba's. . .looking for you. She said that our guest for today is looking for you.  
  
SEN: [confused] Who?  
  
LIN: I, [she doesn't know how to describe the guest] well, it's best that you come upstairs.  
  
SEN: [looks at the NWC] I better go.  
  
RANMA: We'll come with you just in case.  
  
LIN: What's going on?  
  
KAMAJI: Sen, you and the rest better go upstairs and settle this. [Lin] Can you stay here for a moment? I need your help. [Lin looks at the sleeping Haku]  
  
************  
  
Sen and the rest went to the guest room where Yubaba is waiting for them. Accompanying them are a small mouse and a fly, but unknown to all, there are actually Boh [Yubaba's baby] and Yu-Bird [Yubaba's pet]. They looked around to see the workers who are cowering with fear. As they reached their designated place, they are awaited by a furious Yubaba.  
  
YUBABA: [furious] SEN! Do you know what kind of chaos you caused here?  
  
SEN: What are you talking about?  
  
YUBABA: You let the Kaonashi in! He devoured some of our workers and messed up the place! He wouldn't leave unless we comply his request: you! He wants you!  
  
SEN: What do you want me to do?  
  
YUBABA: How should I know? Why don't you talk to him? [notices the mousse and the fly, but doesn't recognize that it's her child and her pet respectively] What's that?  
  
SEN: You don't recognize them?  
  
YUBABA: Anyway, you better go in.  
  
One of the workers quickly exited the guest room in a frightening manner.  
  
YUBABA: [groans] Great. Sen.  
  
Sen enters the room. But just as Ranma and the rest about to follow her, Yubaba blocked their way and closed the door.  
  
RANMA: Hey! What gives?  
  
YUBABA: You're not from this world aren't you?  
  
AKANE: Yeah, so?  
  
YUBABA: Interesting. In that case. . .  
  
Yubaba performed a telekinetic spell and lifts them up. They tried to get down but with no avail.  
  
YUBABA: Years ago, a young man came here at the same time demons have attacked this place. I have seen him in action but he disappeared.  
  
RANMA: What do you want, you old freak?  
  
YUBABA: Is that the way how you treat your elders, boy? The child has more manners than you.  
  
RYOGA: [struggling] Put us down! What the hell do you want from us?!  
  
YUBABA: [grins] Power. You have it. I want it.  
  
MOUSSE: H-hey, if you want Saotome's pants, just do it! But, get us down! [Ranma glares at him]  
  
YUBABA: I don't think so.  
  
Yubaba tightens her hand. It made the six teens as if they are tightening up. They could feel their bones nearly crushed, they screamed in pain.  
  
CHIHIYAKU: [concerned] Mistress! What are you doing?  
  
YUBABA: Relax. One of you has the great power like I sense that man years ago. [to Ranma] Seems we have our candidate here, not that the others are useless.  
  
RANMA: What a-  
  
YUBABA: You and that man have the same power. [begins to chant the spell] Now, that power. . .  
  
Ranma feels something burning from inside and begins to suffer from the pain. It seems that Yubaba is absorbing the spell. As the others watch him helplessly, Ranma suddenly began to feel the same power but it repels Yubaba's spell. It strikes back as it knocks out Yubaba into the wall, thus releasing the others.  
  
AKANE: [runs over to Ranma] Ranma! You okay?  
  
RANMA: [breathes heavily] Y-yeah. . .  
  
UKYO: What was that?  
  
RANMA: The power. . .[Akane and Ukyo helps him get up] I don't know, but I feel stronger. [to Yubaba] You have a lot of nerve to do that, witch!  
  
They looked around and see the male workers surrounding them. Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse immediately equipped themselves with their respective weapons.  
  
UKYO: Boys, it's not nice to mob us kids here. So I suggest you stay back before I go Rambo here.  
  
Seeing their weapons, the workers stepped back.  
  
UKYO: [grins] Thank you.  
  
Yubaba gets up.  
  
YUBABA: You have a lot of guts to do that kid! But no more games!  
  
YUbaba is about to unleash her fury when they hear Sen screaming for help in the guest room. Ranma jumps over Yubaba's head and drags her down. He kicks the doors and enters as he sees Sen is being threatened by the Kaonashi in the corner. The Keyblade materializes on his hand as he prepares to do the worst.  
  
RANMA: SEN! [to Kaonashi] Now you threatened little girls? Not a wise move.  
  
Kaonashi turns around to see Ranma and the others and approaches them. His appearance is now different. He's large and crawls like an insect. During at this time, Ranma orders Akane something else.  
  
RANMA: Grab Sen and get out. Wait for us outside.  
  
AKANE: What about you guys? I don't think that thing's easy to kill.  
  
RANMA: We'll be fine. When it comes near, go and do it. I trust you.  
  
Akane nods at his request. When the faceless demon approaches them, Akane quickly goes to Sen.  
  
AKANE: Sen, we have to go.  
  
SEN: Wait! What about-  
  
AKANE: They'll be fine. They're the greatest martial artists in my world.  
  
SEN: How sure are you?  
  
AKANE: I don't know, but best that we get out now!  
  
Akane grabs Sen's arm and gets out, but not before she sees Ranma and the rest fighting the demon. Ranma begins to hack Kaonashi but to his horror, it quickly heals back. Mousse then starts throwing swords at him but he deflects it with his arm. Ukyo throws her mini-spatulas at him but also to no avail. Ryoga decides to use a different strategy. He goes to the Kaonashi and performs the Bakusai Tenketsu at him. The demon staggers back but his arms began to smash the grounds and throw a punch at them. They dodged the attack but it damaged the place completely. He then jumps over outside the room and lands at the ground. The workers fled in panic as they wished not to be eaten. Ranma performs the Kachu Tenshi Amaguken at the demon, but to his surprise he avoids it by rolling away to the side. Shampoo uses her bonberies and smashes the Kaonashi's face. She continues to attack him while Ukyo slashes him at his body. Ranma and Mousse stabbed the demons back while Ryoga throws his bandannas. The Kaonashi screams at the pain so he tries to break free and seek Sen. He punches Ukyo to the side while grabs Shampoo's leg and tosses her at the food table. The Kaonashi tries to remove Ranma and Mousse from his back like a wild bull in the rodeo contests. Both boys tried to hold on to their weapons which are embedded in his back but decide to remove the weapons and get down before something worse will happen.  
  
RYOGA: This is not good.  
  
RANMA: Like we didn't know that.  
  
The wounds the Kaonashi has began to cure itself, much to the gang's dismay.  
  
SHAMPOO: [groans] Aiyah!  
  
UKYO: You have got to be kidding me!  
  
The Kaonashi tries to get out but his path is blocked by them. He's getting irritated since he wants Sen for companionship. Mousse throws a chain around his neck and tightens it while Ryoga jumps over at his back, like a cowboy in a rodeo. He punches the demon's back to calm down. The Kaonashi rises up as Mousse and Ryoga holds on for dear life. He begins to snap the chain and tosses Mousse at one of the rooms while he goes backwards to the nearest wall to drop Ryoga. When he does he proceeds to Sen, while leaving Ryoga in smashed wall. Ranma begins to remember the medicine ball and decides to use it against the demon. He tells Ukyo and Shampoo to distract it while he waits for a perfect opportunity to put the ball in his mouth. The Kaonashi is beginning to get annoyed so he grabs the girls and decides to eat them. Both girls struggled to get out from his grip. As his mouth begins to open, Ranma tosses the ball at him quickly. The Kaonashi begins to feel something strange. He drops the girls and begins to vomit. Ryoga and Mousse see this and ask Ranma about it.  
  
MOUSSE: What the hell's going on?  
  
RANMA: I don't know. When I fed Haku the ball, his curse seems to be declining so I decided to do the same. But for the results, I have no clue.  
  
The Kaonashi continues to vomit.  
  
SHAMPOO: But can it stop disgusting demon? He makes Shampoo sick!  
  
While this is going on, Akane and Sen goes downstairs. Sen stops running and looks back.  
  
SEN: I hope they didn't kill him.  
  
AKANE: He's an evil demon who's trying to get you.  
  
SEN: You don't understand! He wasn't evil when I invited him here. I think this place is the reason why he is acting this way! I know he's a good demon.  
  
AKANE: You mean that this place is evil? Makes sense.  
  
SEN: I have to tell right now! [Sen runs back]  
  
AKANE: Sen! [sighs] Oh great.  
  
Akane follows Sen and the two are greeted by the five angry workers.  
  
SEN: Please let us pass through!  
  
WORKER: You won't. You caused us big trouble and for that, we'll make you pay!  
  
Akane faces them while Sen is in her back.  
  
AKANE: You have to move! If you don't, then nothing will stop that thing!  
  
WORKER: I think you are associated with that creature! Get them!  
  
AKANE: Sen, hide now.  
  
Sen hides under a table. One of the workers grabs Akane's wrist but she twists his arm and throws him to the ground. The next one is behind her and she performs a spinning roundhouse kick at his face. Two down as the other one charges at her. She moves to his side and trips him to the ground. The leader is furious so he throws a punch at her. She dodges at the attack and throws a left jab followed by a right spinning backfist. Akane knocks him out and sees the last one fearing for his life so he runs away. Sen comes out to see Akane victorious.  
  
SEN: [impressed] Wow!  
  
AKANE: [smiles] I'm pretty good huh?  
  
SEN: You took them down single-handedly.  
  
AKANE: [boasts] Well, I-  
  
She's about to continue when something tosses her to the side. Sen comes to her aid and helps Akane to get up. They both see Yubaba, who is angry.  
  
YUBABA: You little brat! All of you humans have caused chaos at my place! Look at this! [she points at the damaged area] For that, you shall pay!  
  
AKANE: Why don't you leave her alone, you old fart! If you want to fight, face me!  
  
To Yubaba, this is an insult and an amusement at the same time.  
  
YUBABA: [laughs] Such bravery. But I wonder how you will beat me with your puny fists?  
  
AKANE: [insulted] I-I mastered some spells! I can beat you!  
  
Akane chants a few words and tries to summon a chair to knock the old witch. But all she gets is a glass being poured by a pitcher filled with water. She feels embarrassed and begins to panic. She grabs Sen but Yubaba literally stops them. They struggled to move but couldn't.  
  
YUBABA: [smirks] Silly girl playing magic tricks. Fool, you can't even cast a telekinetic spell properly!  
  
AKANE: Well, I just started! Take this!  
  
Akane tries to cast a fireball but all it came out are bunnies and flowers. Yubaba laughed some more at the girl's expense. Akane's horrified as she had read half of the pages of the book. But it struck her that it's how you say it that would make the magic work. Right now, she sucks as a magician. Just as Yubaba is about to finish her, she hears a loud voice.  
  
KAONASHI: [in pain] SSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!  
  
Yubaba looks up to see the insectoid-like creature running towards her. She casts a spell but his fury didn't affect him. The Kaonashi hurls a vomit projectile at her and the latter is thus covered. Surprisingly, the spell broke off as Akane and Sen continue to run away from him. Both girls went down to the stairs as fast as they can. The demon opted to crawl on the walls. Ranma and the others finally manage to catch him when Akane sees them from the lower floor.  
  
AKANE: [shouts] RANMA! DON'T KILL HIM! JUST FOLLOW US! WE'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER!  
  
Ranma's confused on why Akane wouldn't let them destroy the Kaonashi but decides to follow her request. As they reunite, Sen leads them to another staircase but the Kaonashi manages to catch them up. Seeing this, Ryoga performs another Bakusai Tenketsu to block his path. The demon avoids this by jumping but is greeted by Mousse's exploding eggs. The Kaonashi couldn't see aside from the smoke that is around him so he continues his pursuit but is slammed into the wall at the bottom of the staircase. He stops for a while as he continues to feel the pain and throws up the two workers who he had just eaten before. The workers begin run as the Kaonashi continues to run. Sen and the others finally get out of the bath house and sees Lin waiting in a punt. There's a problem though: the punt only fits four people. Mousse senses this and takes out a raft fit for four people. Sen, Akane and Ukyo go to the punt while the rest rides in the raft. As they rowed away, the Kaonashi sees them. Alarmed, they brace themselves for another fight but Sen stops them.  
  
SEN: No! It's okay. He's fine now.  
  
UKYO: What? He might-  
  
SEN: The bath house. It's the reason why he became evil. It's as if he was possessed.  
  
RANMA: So he's originally Casper? [Sen is confused by the comparison]  
  
AKANE: What he meant was is he originally a good demon?  
  
SEN: Yeah. He helped me in the bath house until you guys saw us.  
  
LIN: But that doesn't mean he's alright. What if he's still evil?  
  
SEN: Don't worry. He'll be okay. [on her left shoulder are the mouse and the fly who agrees with her]  
  
RANMA: We'll be ready just in case.  
  
LIN: Here we are.  
  
Lin drops them off in the watery railway line. Ukyo, Akane and Sen got off the punt but Ranma and the others are still in the raft.  
  
LIN: [to Akane and Ukyo] Take care of her, will ya? I think she attracts trouble.  
  
AKANE: Oh, she's not the only one. [she's referring to Ranma]  
  
LIN: [to Sen] You know, I first thought that you were slow. I underestimated you.  
  
SEN: It's okay. Take care of yourself. [pauses] What's going to happen afterwards?  
  
LIN: Well, Yubaba might hunt you down and kill you but I doubt it. [points at the platform] There's the platform so you have to wait until the train arrives. [Lin begins to leave and sees Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse are still in the raft] You guys can come down now. It's not that deep.  
  
RYOGA: We'll just stay here. We have good reasons.  
  
LIN: [shrugs] Suit yourselves.  
  
Lin goes back to the bath house but sees the Kaonashi closing in to the group.  
  
LIN: [shouts to the Kaonashi in a threatening manner] HEY! IF YOU HARM SEN, THOSE PEOPLE WILL GET YOU! IF THE THEY DON'T THEN I WILL!  
  
Sen and the others look up to see the Kaonashi going towards them. Sen has an idea.  
  
SEN: Why don't we let him join us?  
  
UKYO: Excuse me?  
  
SEN: He needs me. This my way of saying sorry for the trouble he had endured.  
  
AKANE: You are humble.  
  
SEN: He helped me after all.  
  
They are about to leave when Akane sees the cursed ones still on the raft.  
  
AKANE: Guys, get down. It's not going to kill you.  
  
RYOGA: [protests] You don't know that. And besides, I don't think Sen is ready to see some more weirdness.  
  
UKYO: What are you talking about? The bath house itself is filled with weird things. I'm sure she's already adjusted to that.  
  
RANMA: [smirks] Yeah Ryoga, it's not going to hurt you (not yet anyway).  
  
Ryoga glared at him. He doesn't want Akane to learn that he's P-Chan. True, he's over her but if she finds out, one can guarantee that there will be bloodshed. As for Ranma, he thinks of ways of exposing Ryoga's secret to Akane without involving him. Wait, it does involve him.  
  
SHAMPOO: Sen not ready to see us as. . .you know.  
  
RYOGA: And I like this raft! It's comfortable! And nice! [Ranma rolls his eyes]  
  
UKYO: [mutters] Wussies.  
  
AKANE: [sighs] Let's go before I try to push you guys off the raft.  
  
Sen, Akane and Ukyo walked to the platform while the rest rowed their way. As they reached the platform and are waiting for the train, Ukyo couldn't resist to ask Ryoga what's with him.  
  
UKYO: Are you okay?  
  
RYOGA: [gulps] Yeah! Why shouldn't I?  
  
UKYO: Ryoga, I'm not that dumb. Something's wrong with you. Don't tell me you're aqua phobic?  
  
RYOGA: It's not that! Look, I'm sorry. Just leave me alone, okay?  
  
UKYO: [offended] Fine. [Ukyo walks away]  
  
Ryoga sighs heavily. He didn't mean to offend Ukyo like that, but he's not ready to reveal everything. Mousse sees this and approaches him.  
  
MOUSSE: You should've told her.  
  
RYOGA: Why? It doesn't matter to her anyway.  
  
MOUSSE: Oh, but she could tell Akane.  
  
RYOGA: Those two aren't currently in speaking terms.  
  
MOUSSE: Afraid Akane will turn you into pork chop?  
  
RYOGA: Shut up.  
  
RANMA: She'll learn about it sooner or later.  
  
Ryoga sees Ranma.  
  
RYOGA: What is this, interrogation day? Wait, Ranma, don't you dare-  
  
RANMA: [firmly] Look, pig boy. This is for your own good. You put me in misery. It's time for you to face facts. If you don't tell her, then I will. And not a God damn single thing from you is going to change that!  
  
RYOGA: [glowered] Ranma. . .  
  
RANMA: So what's it going to be?  
  
RYOGA: [clenches his fists] Ranma, please. I don't want to hurt Akane emotionally. I promise you, I WILL tell her when the right time comes. Please, you have to trust me. Besides, you're the one who kicked me off to that fucking cursed spring.  
  
RANMA: You provoke our oath. BUT, I will give you chance. If you fail to do your word, then I will do the offensive. Deal? NO backing out. You will tell her and I'll be the witness.  
  
RYOGA: [sighs] Deal. [both shake hands]  
  
Mousse watches this event. He doesn't think that it will work since old habits die hard: Ranma and Ryoga will continue to insult each other. He then decides to go on Nabiki mode: making a bet on whether Ryoga will fulfill his word. Outside from the circle of boys, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo witnesses this but didn't know what's up.  
  
SEN: Guys, the train's here.  
  
They boarded the train and Ranma gives the tickets to the conductor. He has decided to let the Kaonashi come with them. Akane, Sen, Bou, the Yu-Bird and Kaonashi sat together while Mousse and Shampoo sit together in corner. Ukyo decided to sit in another separately from Ryoga. Ranma takes this chance to talk to Ukyo and sort out problems that they had. Ukyo sees Ranma coming towards her and braces for the unexpected.  
  
RANMA: [smiles] Hey, Ucchan! It's been a while.  
  
Ukyo is surprised by this. It's been awhile since he called her that.  
  
UKYO: [nervous] H-hey Ranma. . .  
  
RANMA: What's the matter? [he sits beside her] Did I scare you?  
  
UKYO: Honestly, yeah.  
  
RANMA: I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
UKYO: Ranma, look. I know that I made you my toy. I'm not worthy to be called your friend. I don't think I have friends, maybe except Ryoga and Mousse, though I haven't spoken to the duck boy yet. The thing is, after our fight, I wasted my life. I didn't go out of my room for days. But do you know what hurts? The only one who stood by you, willing to do anything for you, is gone.  
  
RANMA: [surprised] Konatsu?  
  
UKYO: [nods] I went to see my dad while I left him to take care of Ucchan's. After I arrived, I learned that he disappeared. He wrote a letter saying that I didn't love him. The truth is, I only love him as a friend. But after that, I hated myself for driving him away.  
  
RANMA: Hey! Don't be sad. Ucchan, I forgive you. You're my best friend. I'm sorry also for lashing out those words. But we can't go back to the way we were. How can I trust you again? I want us to be friends again yet I don't know, what if it goes out of control again?  
  
UKYO: To be honest, I don't know. How about give me a chance?  
  
RANMA: [thinks about it] I won't give you a chance [Ukyo frowns]. You are my friend so you passed the test, first part of course.  
  
UKYO: [smiles] Thank you Ranchan [hearing this, both smile as this indicates that they're now friends again]. I still love you. But lately, I've been thinking that. . .you know, maybe this fiancée thing did ruin our friendship.  
  
RANMA: Like I didn't know that. [pauses] What are you trying to say?  
  
UKYO: Ranchan, I've decided that I will break our engagement.  
  
RANMA: [widens eyes] You're kidding?  
  
UKYO: If I was, then I would glomp you. But that's not going to happen anymore. Maybe an occasional hug or two, but nothing serious.  
  
RANMA: Ucchan, thanks.  
  
UKYO: As much as I hated to admit this but I know both you and Akane still love each other.  
  
RANMA: (I better not tell her what happened between us before she changes her mind) Yeah. It's not easy but you know, we're getting there, wherever we are. What made you change your mind about this?  
  
UKYO: My dad disowned me.  
  
Ranma gasps in horror.  
  
UKYO: You're not the first to find out about this. I already told Ryoga about this.  
  
RANMA: [concerned] You okay?  
  
UKYO: Can I tell you the truth? I felt relieved. My dad cares about the Kuonji honor. It somehow also involves you and your dad.  
  
RANMA: [feeling guilty] Sorry. I know pops made a lot of stupid shit in the past, but this.  
  
UKYO: I even compare my dad to yours in terms of all mouth no action. He was offended but I didn't care.  
  
RANMA: What will happen to you now?  
  
UKYO: I'll definitely keep the Kuonji name but before this, I was planning on moving to another place and start a new life. Away from the bad memories, away from the people who've hated me, away from. . . [her eyes begins to well up]  
  
RANMA: It's going to be okay, Ucchan.  
  
UKYO: [begins to cry] Ranchan. . .  
  
Ranma comforts her by hugging her. Ukyo hugs him back in a friendly way. They remained in that position for a few seconds before they pulled out of each other. Akane, meanwhile sees this. She's not angry about it in fact for she knew that Ranma and Ukyo would have to patch things up. She's doesn't forgive Ukyo for the manipulations she has done to her but among her rivals, she was the closest as friend. Maybe they could be both friends for good. Akane has decided that would make up. Shampoo on the other hand, she's a different case. She sees Sen playing with the mouse and the fly and the Kaonashi in his quiet state. Sen's right, the bathhouse did turn him to evil, much like Jack Nicholson in "The Shining".  
  
AKANE: Bored huh?  
  
SEN: You bet.  
  
AKANE: I wonder how long will this train ride last?  
  
SEN: Who knows? Akane, can I ask you something?  
  
AKANE: Sure.  
  
SEN: How do you feel if you're taken away from the places and the people you knew for a long time?  
  
AKANE: [confused] What are you talking about?  
  
SEN: Before this, my parents and I were moving to a new place. I hated for taking me away from my friends.  
  
AKANE: Don't blame your parents. They must have lots of reasons.  
  
SEN: I know but. . .I'm scared. What if I never get to have new friends? My friends live farther than my new place.  
  
Akane may not be the best mother figure (that role goes to Kasumi). She might as well try to comfort the child.  
  
AKANE: Can I tell you something else? When my mom died, I was so confused. I mean I was very young at that time so being without my mother somehow scared me. My big sister filled the mother role, but I don't know. She seems less of a mother. I miss her very much. But I dealt with it by telling myself that we have to stay positive to live very well. You can do the same thing. Just tell yourself that you can do it.  
  
SEN: [smiles] Thanks.  
  
Both girls are silent. Akane just realized that the time that changed her life was when she met Ranma. Before, she was just. . .normal. But with him, she then realized her true potential: mallet masher.  
  
RYOGA: [nervous] H-hey A-akane.  
  
Akane looks up to see a very nervous Ryoga, who looks like he's about to pee on his pants.  
  
AKANE: Hey Ryoga. You okay?  
  
RYOGA: [nods] (C'mon Hibiki! You're over her! Now's the time to tell her the truth! Be a man!) Um, Akane, um, um, um, th-there's something I wa-want to tell-  
  
AKANE: How are you?  
  
RYOGA: F-fine! Jus-just fine! J-just busy as a bee, he he (shit, what the hell are you doing?).  
  
AKANE: Say, how's Akari?  
  
Hearing the name Akari, Ryoga begins to frown. Akane notices this.  
  
AKANE: Did I say something wrong?  
  
RYOGA: Nothing. We broke up. We had a misunderstanding (a huge misunderstanding in fact).  
  
AKANE: I'm sorry.  
  
RYOGA: [sighs] It's okay. I just don't want to talk about it. [silence] Akane, there's something I want to tell you. I'm, I'm. . .I CAN'T!!! I CAN'T!!! I'm sorry Akane, but I just can't! Not now!  
  
AKANE: [confused] What are you talking about?  
  
Ryoga walks away from her defeated by his fear that she will hate him forever. Ryoga doesn't want to risk this and to him, it's not the right time. Then again, when is the right time? Ranma, watching the events unfold, just sat there in another chair after his talk with Ukyo. He knew that Ryoga would never had the balls to tell her the harsh truth. But, he will give him another chance. After that, no more. He looks around to see ghostly figures sitting. In corner, he sees Shampoo sleeping while Mousse is looking outside. Ryoga sits in another chair but is depressed. Ukyo decides to sit with him to comfort him but no words came out. They just sat therem doing and saying nothing. He sees Sen sleeping in Akane's lap, who is also asleep. He, on the other hand, will have a lot of thinking on what will this journey will bring them. He also thinks of his family and everyone else. He wonders what they are doing right now. Probably, doing the same old thing except they'll be looking for them. He soon falls asleep.  
  
************  
  
To say Tatewaki Kuno is clueless jerk might offend him but to say he's determined might overwhelmed him [thus, he's a sucker for good comments]. Once he had heard that Akane had disappeared, he immediately concluded that Ranma was responsible. He had also concluded that his beloved pig-tailed girl has also disappeared. So, what's a love-torned man going to do? Find them, obviously. While his pride tells him to do it for himself, he has decided to organize a search party. But to lure volunteers, he planned a contest. It worked all right, but he was surprised that a lot of volunteers showed up. He surveyed the scene, which took place at Furinkan High.  
  
Just as Kasumi predicted, Tsubasa, in his garbage can disguise, appeared in hoping to find his darling Ukyo [if she finds out about this, she would rather bury herself six feet under]. Hikaru Gosunguki also joined to find Akane, but this time he's carrying a magic book to help him and he had practiced a lot. He made a mistake a few weeks ago by summoning flying monkeys at the school. Mikado and Azusa, who've taking a break from their practice, are also there. The former, for Akane and the latter, for the heck of it. Ryu Kumon is also there to earn some money. The Dojo Destroyer is also in for the money. Upon hearing that Shampoo disappeared, Lin Lin and Lung Lung showed up.  
  
To Kuno's side are Sasuke, Mariko [who is glomping his arm], Kochou practicing his ukulele and Kodachi, just sitting there and brooding since none of them has no interest of her darling Ranma. Kuno walked to the microphone to give his speech.  
  
KUNO: [coughs a bit] Ladies and gentlemen, I- [Kuno realizes the mike wasn't still on] Sasuke! Why isn't the mike on?  
  
SASUKE: [nervous] Oh, um, sorry Master Kuno! [plugs the mike on, which causes a loud screeching sound and nearly jumps everyone's bones] Sorry!  
  
KUNO: [glares at Sasuke and then faces the audience] Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for responding to my aid. As you all know, the beautiful Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl-  
  
TSUBASA: [shouts] HEY! I THOUGHT WE ARE LOOKING FOR UKYO ALSO?  
  
KUNO: [furious as he was interrupted] I WAS GETTING THERE! [regains his composure] As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Akane Tendo, the pig-tailed girl, [looks at Tsubasa with a cold glare] Ukyo Kuonji [Tsubasa smiles upon hearing this], and the rest have disappeared a week ago. I have suspected that the vile-wretched sorcerer Saotome is responsible for this. [he was hit in the head by Kodachi using her chair]  
  
KODACHI: [angry] HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY DARLING RANMA! HE WAS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU!!!  
  
KUNO: Sister, I have no time for this! If you wish to disappear, then do so. I have important things to do.  
  
KODACHI: You're going to waste your time finding those violent hussies! [realizes that Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo are with Ranma] NO! Those peasants are with my darling! [to Kuno] Brother dear, I have decided to join you quest to save my future groom from those wretched harlots with no manners!  
  
KUNO: Then sit down and be quiet! [Kodachi complies with his request] We don't know what has happened to them as of this moment. No one knows where they are. I, Tatawaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, cannot sit here and do nothing as I worry my precious beloveds! [Mariko glares at him] Therefore, I have decided to find them. But I admit that, even the mightiest warrior cannot do certain things alone. As an old Welsh Proverb would say, "Be honorable yourself if you wish to associate with honorable people."  
  
As Kuno continues his speech, Hiroshi and Daisuke listen to his talk.  
  
DAISUKE: Nice quote. That's definitely the only good quote I've heard from him, not that I'm complaining.  
  
HIROSHI: Nabiki said that he was spicing up his poetry. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
KUNO: That's why I have decided to organize a search party. Those who can find them will be rewarded with 2 million yen. I know that money isn't why you are here. But I know you are honorable people who are looking for six missing victims who've disappeared. As the darkness falls, these children of God have been taken away by the cruel fates of evil. Their innocence has been taken away, never to be seen again!  
  
HIROSHI: "Their innocence"? Like Ranma and the rest were innocent to begin with.  
  
KUNO: My dearest loves, even though they are not here physically, have called me in my dreams and asking me to rescue them from the demon! Their pains, their cries, their anguish! I cannot take it anymore. I know what I must do as a man!  
  
NABIKI: Admit that you're a moron?  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke turned around to see Nabiki and Kasumi, who're passing by.  
  
KASUMI: Why, hello boys.  
  
DAISUKE: Hey Kasumi, Nabiki. Where are you going?  
  
KASUMI: Nabiki and I are going shopping for my date tonight with Dr. Tofu. [both boys' eyes widened] [giggles] Oh relax, he's normal now. It took him some time to control himself, though.  
  
NABIKI: Well, his poetry still sucks, but I got a hand to his determination. [looks at the participants] I didn't know there are many people joining. [to the boys] How about you boys? Interested to join?  
  
DAISUKE: Nah. With Kuno organizing, there a 100% chance that it will bomb. But who knows?  
  
KUNO: Today, we shall start our search for the beloved beauties [Kodachi hits him again for not mentioning Ranma] [mumbles] and the demon Saotome. I have seen the future that I will see them again.  
  
HIROSHI: Now, is this about Ranma and the others or Akane and his "pig- tailed girl"?  
  
KUNO: I know this task is very hard for they may be kept away by the evil mastermind who has planned this. I ask of you to prepare yourselves as all of us will travel all the way until the ends of the earth. We will not stop looking for them until they are found! If we must pass through the gates of hell to look for them, then we will!  
  
NABIKI: Honestly, they would rather be in hell than to be found by him.  
  
HIROSHI: He's no Morpheus. The guy's got charisma than Kuno.  
  
KUNO: As I finish my speech, may the gods have their blessings to you and good luck to all!  
  
After the cheers, everyone began their search.  
  
NABIKI: Guess the party's over. Let's go Kasumi. [to the boys] See ya later.  
  
HIROSHI: Tell us if you guys found Ranma! [Nabiki nods]  
  
As they went on to their separate paths, Kasumi and Nabiki are about to go to the mall when they bumped into Kuno.  
  
KASUMI: Hello, Kuno.  
  
KUNO: Why hello, fair Kasumi. [looks at Nabiki] Nabiki.  
  
NABIKI: [coldly] Kuno.  
  
KUNO: What are you lovely ladies doing here? Are you joining us to search for your sister?  
  
KASUMI: We love to but we can't. We hope that you can Akane and the rest for us.  
  
KUNO: Do not worry, I will find the dear Akane and the lovely pig-tailed girl and get rid of the evil Saotome.  
  
KASUMI: [she's tired of Kuno bashing Ranma] Ranma's not that bad. If you do find him, just promise me that you won't hurt in any other way.  
  
NABIKI: [mutters] As if.  
  
Kasumi and Kuno looks at Nabiki in a strange way.  
  
NABIKI: What?  
  
KASUMI: Did you say something?  
  
NABIKI: [defends herself] Nothing!  
  
KUNO: Well then. . .I should be going before-  
  
MARIKO: K-U-N-O-C-H-A-N!!!  
  
They turned around to see Mariko who jumping with joy and glomps Kuno.  
  
KUNO: Mariko! Hey, let go!  
  
MARIKO: C'mon, Kuno-chan! Let's start the S-E-A-R-C-H-P-A-R-T-Y!  
  
Kuno looks embarrassed. Nabiki takes this chance.  
  
NABIKI: [smirks] What's the matter Kuno? Lost a bet?  
  
MARIKO: [angry] HEY!  
  
KUNO: For your information, Nabiki Tendo. I have asked the lovely Mariko Konjo to help me for my quest. Also, at least she supports me in everyway possible.  
  
Kasumi is clueless on what is going on between Kuno and Nabiki. She decides to break it off before something worse will happen.  
  
KASUMI: Nabiki, we have to go shopping remember?  
  
NABIKI: Oh yeah. Well, see you and good luck. Let's go Kasumi.  
  
KUNO: Until then, fair Kasumi.  
  
************  
  
AKANE: Ranma, wake up. We're here.  
  
RANMA: [now awaken] H-huh?  
  
SEN: We're at Zeniba's place.  
  
Ranma got up and sees everyone is waiting for him. They got off the train and surveyed the location. It's dark and deserted for a forest. There's only one path, much to everyone's relief.  
  
MOUSSE: [grabs a flashlight from his sleeves] It's dark and I got this nifty flashlight.  
  
RANMA: Mousse, you're a lifesaver. If I could kiss you-  
  
MOUSSE: DON'T! Not even in your girl form. I'll be forever traumatized by you.  
  
SHAMPOO: Mousse, lead the way. If you lead us to trap, [smiles] Shampoo protect you. Shampoo will make Ranma human shield.  
  
Mousse doesn't know how to react on this. He then realized that Ranma and Shampoo had a fight. The former learned the hard away that pushing the latter away will make her hate you. Mousse leads the way. While walking, the Bou-mouse decides to walk without the assistance of the fly. Ranma is thinking why he hadn't got those strange dreams lately. Maybe it's from the stress, he thought.  
  
UKYO: Hey, what's that?  
  
Ukyo points out a hopping lantern that is approaching them.  
  
AKANE: It's weird, it some how reminds me of those walking broomsticks.  
  
SHAMPOO: Lantern wants us to follow it.  
  
MOUSSE: I don't know. It says "walk to trap".  
  
SEN: We're here for Zeniba, right? Maybe it's inviting us.  
  
RANMA: Let's just pray that she won't feed us too much sweets before she decides to eat us.  
  
They followed the hopping lantern. It led them to a small country college and an old lady who's waiting for them.  
  
ZENIBA: [cheerfully] Hello! Hello! I have been expecting you!  
  
SEN: [surprised] You do?  
  
ZENIBA: Indeed. [to Ranma] So you must be the Keywielder? You are pretty handsome, for such a young man like you.  
  
RANMA: I, er-  
  
RYOGA: If having four fiancées wasn't enough, now older women are flirting with him.  
  
AKANE: Cologne flirted with him, you know?  
  
RYOGA: [surprised] Get out!  
  
AKANE: It was at the beach, when Cologne got the "Instant Pill" that would make anyone fall in love to the first person they see. Let's just say it was a scene to remember.  
  
MOUSSE: The old ghoul falling in love with Saotome. Three words: Eww, yuck, gross. And funny, so that would make four words!  
  
RANMA: Will you guys shut up?!  
  
ZENIBA: [laughs] I was just pulling your legs. Now come in. I've prepared some food.  
  
RANMA: Warning, warning. First sign that a witch will eat you: being invited to eat with her.  
  
AKANE: [elbows Ranma's ribs] That's not funny!  
  
************  
  
While Zeniba is fixing tea for the guests, Sen immediately gets down to business.  
  
SEN: Zeniba, there's something I want to talk to you about. It's Haku. I know that you were the one who cursed him. So in behalf of Haku, [hands over the seal] I would like to apologize for any damages that were caused!  
  
Zeniba begins to laugh.  
  
ZENIBA: [laughs] It's all right, child. But I am wondering why you weren't affected by the curse.  
  
SEN: Oh that. I squished the bug that caused the curse, I'm sorry about that.  
  
ZENIBA: [amused] Now, now. It wasn't me who put the curse in him. It was Yubaba who put the curse into him in order to control him.  
  
RANMA: That old ghoul's got the nerve to control him.  
  
ZENIBA: That's Yubaba for you. We have contrasting view of everything. But, she's still my sister.  
  
SEN: Zeniba, can you turn them back to normal? [points to the mouse and the fly who are in the spinning wheel]  
  
ZENIBA: Well, the spell is already broken. It's up to them to turn back if they wished. Now, [to Ranma] Keybearer, how your mission so far? Enjoying the perks?  
  
RANMA: Not really. But I expect the worst anytime soon.  
  
ZENIBA: That's life for you. But always be prepared for the worse. That reminds me, did you know about what happened to this world a few years ago?  
  
RANMA: I know that. Some unknown swordsman came into this place fighting the Heartless. Afterwards he disappeared, according to some. But Haku said that it was he, along with Kamaji, who took care of him away from Yubaba's knowledge.  
  
ZENIBA: You got the facts boy. But there's more. After he left the Aburaya, he went to my house and informed me about the events. He said that this world has a Keyhole. But the big problem is where. You got the Keyblade so it will tell you where it is.  
  
RANMA: I doubted it's in Aburaya so I thought it would be here. But, well, none, nada, zip.  
  
ZENIBA: Don't give up. It's somewhere here. [drinks her tea]  
  
RYOGA: Do you know the name of the man who came here?  
  
ZENIBA: He didn't give me his name. But I remember the color of his hair: it's silver. But from his mannerisms, he was looking for redemption. From what I don't know. I tried reading his mind but he managed to block it so I leave it alone.  
  
RANMA: (Silver?)  
  
SHAMPOO: What happen to him afterwards?  
  
ZENIBA: He was gone the next day. But he came here a few days ago saying that you will come. He didn't mention any sidekicks [Ryoga, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse and Ukyo look offended]. So, did you kids decide to join him?  
  
AKANE/RYOGA/UKYO/MOUSSE/SHAMPOO: No.  
  
RANMA: Just ignore them. They're a little miffed.  
  
ZENIBA: I understand. But you will learn the true nature of this battle.  
  
SEN: So, what will happen after you find the Keyhole?  
  
RANMA: We go to another world. [realizes something else] That might take us forever.  
  
ZENIBA: Although the future looks bleak for, I can guarantee that you journey will be a safe one. Besides, you got your friends with you.  
  
RANMA: Don't you mean to say a safe one until we get killed?  
  
ZENIBA: [chuckles] You're a sharp one, kid. You're bound to make a difference. That I also guarantee.  
  
Everyone eats their food. They're impressed.  
  
UKYO: It's good.  
  
ZENIBA: Why thank you. You wouldn't be an okonomiyaki chef, aren't you?  
  
UKYO: [surprised] How do you know?  
  
ZENIBA: The large spatula you're carrying. We also have okonomiyaki in this world.  
  
UKYO: Wow.  
  
ZENIBA: [to Shampoo] And you wouldn't happen to be in the cooking business?  
  
SHAMPOO: [surprised] Why, yes? Are you an oracle?  
  
ZENIBA: You can say that. But only 50-50. I can only see the minor details. The man I was telling you earlier knows another oracle, but she knows everything.  
  
RANMA: That's great! Where is she?  
  
ZENIBA: He didn't tell me where but he said that you will find her in another world. But don't get your hopes up. He told me that it wouldn't be in the next worlds after this.  
  
MOUSSE: So, um, can you-  
  
ZENIBA: Predict your futures? [everyone nods] Sorry I can't but you will find what you will be looking for.  
  
Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo notice Sen who is sitting beside the door, looking depressed. The girls approach her in a calm manner, not noticing that they went there together.  
  
SHAMPOO: [concerned] You okay?  
  
SEN: [nods] I'm worried about Haku and my parents.  
  
AKANE: It's going to be okay.  
  
SEN: What if something bad will happen to them?  
  
UKYO: Hey, don't think of that! I'm sure everything will be alright.  
  
ZENIBA: She's right. [approaches Sen] Here, [gives her a hair band] take this. It will help you in saving your parents.  
  
SEN: I can't stop thinking about Haku.  
  
UKYO: [smiles] Seems that someone's got a crush.  
  
SEN: [blushes] It's not that. It seems that I met him somewhere before. I can't remember, though.  
  
ZENIBA: You can't remember it, but what has happened that you will not forget.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse looks at Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo. They seem motherly to Sen. They could even be the perfect girlfriends for them respectively. Wait, where the hell did that come from, they thought. Their thoughts are interrupted when they hear a rustle at the door. Sen opens it and sees something else.  
  
SEN: HAKU!  
  
It's Haku in his dragon form. Sen and everyone else went outside. Sen rushes and is about to hug Haku when Ranma notices something strange about the dragon. He sees the Heartless symbol on its chest. They hear a sound from above. It's Haku in his dragon form.  
  
SEN: [confused] Huh? What's-  
  
RANMA: [alarmed] SEN! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING! THE ONE YOU'RE HOLDING IS AN IMPOSTOR!  
  
Ranma and the others are about to get Sen when the dragon begins to morph into a black shadow and enveloping around Sen. She screams in horror but it was too late. It engulfed her and the shadow quickly disappeared to the ground.  
  
AKANE: Ranma!  
  
ZENIBA: Oh dear! The girl!  
  
RANMA: Yubaba must have something to do with it!  
  
The dragon landed onto the ground. It gestures them to hop on.  
  
RANMA: C'mon guys! Let's go!  
  
ZENIBA: Wait! [Ranma stops] Take this.  
  
RANMA: What're these?  
  
ZENIBA: These are the same hair band I gave to Sen. You can put it in your wrists if you want. These will protect you againsts the magic of Yubaba. Now hurry!  
  
Ranma and the others rode onto Haku and fly to save Sen.  
  
************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
AKANE: It can also cut anything like the legendary weapons of Hanzo Hattori. But I can't believe you named it "Mr. Pointy". What will name your car next? Black Mamba? Pussy Wagon?  
  
Hanzo Hattori, Black Mamba and Pussy Wagon are characters and a vehicle of Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill Vol. 1. Black Mamba is the code name of The Bride played by Uma Thurman before she was supposedly disposed off by her colleagues.  
  
RANMA: As long as I and Mr. Pointy will stick together, no one will defeat us.  
  
Mr. Pointy is the name of Buffy The Vampire Slayer's wooden stake. It was owned previously by fallen slayer named Kendra before she gave it to Buffy herself in Season 2.  
  
MOUSSE: Nothing the usual, Captain Jack Sparrow. Just us waking up in a strange world, spiritually. . .ecumenically. . .grammatically.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow is the main character of the film "Pirates of The Caribbean" played by Johnny Depp. The last three words were said by him.  
  
NABIKI: . . . we can be sure they relived "The Lord of The Flies" scenario.  
  
"The Lord of The Flies" is a novel by William Golding. It tells of a couple of young boys who are shipwrecked in a deserted island. The children made a "civilized society" until it goes out of control. There is also a film version. In this case, Ranma and the rest may fight to the death until one of them survives, that is what Nabiki is thinking.  
  
Happosai's scene with the Austin Powers theme BGM  
  
Honestly it kind of makes sense. Try playing the song and imagine one of Happosai's daily hobbies.  
  
Kaonashi and Jack Nicholson  
  
This may seem farfetched but when Kaonashi entered to the Aburaya, he somehow got possessed by evil spirits. In "The Shining", Jack Nicholson's character went nuts after the ghosts of the evil hotel tell him to kill his family.  
  
HIROSHI: He's no Morpheus. The guy's got charisma than Kuno.  
  
Morpheus from "The Matrix Trilogy" is known for his long philosophical speeches.  
  
RANMA: So he's originally Casper?  
  
Casper is a friendly ghost who doesn't want to scare anyone (but does unintentionally). Ranma compares him to Kaonashi as the latter is a good ghost/demon.  
  
AKANE: It's weird, it some how reminds me of those walking broomsticks.  
  
She was talking about the walking brooms that Mickey Mouse brought to life in "Fantasia".  
  
************  
  
* You guys maybe wondering why Ryoga hasn't go the guts to tell Akane that he's P-Chan. Don't worry, Akane WILL be the one to find out, but not from Ryoga or Ranma. Now that Ukyo and Ranma have patched things up, he still has a long way to go with Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga.  
  
psycho king - both. But the next world will be a TV series. Place your bets everyone.  
  
If you guys got any questions and/or suggestions, just post. If you want to hear spoilers, just e-mail me privately. 


	10. Tabula Rasa

Tabula Rasa  
  
KASUMI: [shocked] YOU WHAT?  
  
NABIKI: We dated, Kasumi, dated. Notice the past tense.  
  
KASUMI: I can't believe this.  
  
NABIKI: I was asking myself the same thing also. I still can't believe I dated Kuno. Sure there were those "business" meals, but we sort of decided to date like a normal couple.  
  
KASUMI: Since when did you guys had a relationship?  
  
NABIKI: It was about the time when Aunt Nodoka learned Ranma's curse. We didn't how but we started dating.  
  
KASUMI: You've kept this secret from us for so long? It might even save Ranma and Akane from trouble.  
  
NABIKI: Kuno and I agreed not to tell anyone or else our reputations will be in danger. [picks a dress from the racks] How about this?  
  
Kasumi looks at the red halter dress.  
  
KASUMI: I don't know. I don't want to wear a dress that says "slut".  
  
NABIKI: Oh, geez, Kasumi. You're too self-conscious. It suits you better and with the shoes that we bought, you'll be the best dressed woman in town. Just tonight, though. After this, we go to the parlor and fix your hair.  
  
KASUMI: You seem to be the eager beaver. [pauses] So, tell me. Why did you guys break up?  
  
NABIKI: Don't tell this to anyone okay?  
  
KASUMI: [goes to the fitting room] Scout's honor.  
  
NABIKI: It was when it got serious. Our relationship, I mean. Remember the time when I left early for the last day of school? [Kasumi nods] That was the time we officially broke up. But, before that we already knew that it wasn't meant to be because, well, we were the odd couple or people think that we might but wouldn't in real life. We didn't think we're ready for a real and shocking relationship.  
  
KASUMI: What made you guys think that both of you would have a relationship?  
  
NABIKI: To be honest, I don't know. Sure he's nuts, not as crazy as Kodachi though. But there's something in him that I really like.  
  
KASUMI: His money?  
  
NABIKI: [shocked] KASUMI! Why the hell did you think of that? You think I'm some gold digger? Well, aside from that, he can be pretty romantic.  
  
KASUMI: Just to lay you in bed.  
  
NABIKI: [rolls eyes] Please, he's not that perverted. I can't believe that you're one-sided on this.  
  
KASUMI: You may think of that, but I know the true human nature. You think Ranma's perverted, a jerk and dumb-  
  
NABIKI: [protests] I didn't think of that!  
  
KASUMI: [cuts her off] I'm not done yet. Ranma can be also one of the sweetest persons on this planet. It's just that he was raised by Uncle Saotome, who we know lacks in manners. [leaves the fitting room] What do you think?  
  
NABIKI: [smiles] Not bad!  
  
KASUMI: [smiles] Thanks! If you guys agree to split up, why did you act like you're a green eyed monster back at the school?  
  
NABIKI: I don't know. I can't explain it.  
  
KASUMI: Don't worry, you'll live. [goes back to the fitting room to change]  
  
After Kasumi bought the dress, the sisters decided to have a snack at an Internet café. While eating, the elder Tendo sister notices Nabiki not eating her cheeseburger.  
  
KASUMI: [worried] You okay?  
  
NABIKI: Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. [proceeds to eat her burger when she notices that Kasumi is staring at her] What?  
  
KASUMI: I miss her too.  
  
NABIKI: How-  
  
KASUMI: I can tell.  
  
NABIKI: Now that you put it, yeah, I miss Akane. [gloomly] Do you think she'll be okay?  
  
KASUMI: Certainly. She's with Ranma, if she's with Ranma.  
  
NABIKI: I can't take this. Usually she would be gone before the week ends. But, what if-  
  
KASUMI: [reassuringly] She will be okay. I'm sure she can handle herself. Sure she maybe on some strange world, but I know she's fine. She's a strong girl. And with Ranma I think, he'll take care of her.  
  
NABIKI: Provided that she didn't poison him with her cooking. [pauses] This may sound weird but do you think those six will get along?  
  
KASUMI: Pay me and I'll tell you.  
  
***********  
  
In the silent night, a large flying dragon is flying in the skies carrying six passengers in full speed.  
  
AKANE: [holding Haku's horns] Why would those things want Sen?  
  
RANMA: Yubaba. What else?  
  
RYOGA: Do you think she made a deal with the Heartless?  
  
RANMA: Selling her soul to the Devil? Makes sense, if you ask me. I think Sen's the jailbait. She's leading us to a trap.  
  
RYOGA: It's obviously she wants your powers.  
  
MOUSSE: How far is Aburaya?  
  
SHAMPOO: I think 2-5 hours. In the train, we sat and slept for 2-5 hours of boredom.  
  
MOUSSE: Saotome, what do we do when we get there? I'm sure Yubaba will be expecting us.  
  
RANMA: What can we do? We fight. And live.  
  
UKYO: [confused] I still don't get it. Why would Yubaba team up with the Heartless?  
  
RANMA: It's definitely power or her heart. When her heart is covered with vices, the Heartless are attracted to it. Unless she has one weakness that would make her stop, she's pretty much toast.  
  
AKANE: Just like in our world.  
  
They continue to proceed to their destination. Unknown to them, a flock of Zuus are behind them. As they began to attack, Ranma senses their presence and turns around sees them coming.  
  
RANMA: [points at the Zuus behind] ALRIGHT PEOPLE! HEAD'S UP!  
  
The rest looked back and see their oncoming attackers.  
  
MOUSSE: [groans] Oh shit! Not them again.  
  
AKANE: You know them?  
  
SHAMPOO: Mousse and I fought them back in Traverse Town. Dangerous. Their beaks and claws can hurt you.  
  
UKYO: At this rate, we can't fight them off properly. It feels weird fighting off birds. Then again, we fought Kuno's big, ugly bird.  
  
AKANE: May PETA bless us with lack of lawsuits.  
  
RANMA: Haku, can you fly faster? They're gaining on us!  
  
Haku agrees on his request and flies a little bit faster. But despite his efforts, the Zuus are gaining on them. By now they've surrounded the gang on the sides. As they charge at them, Ryoga and Ukyo throw their respective bandannas and spatulas at them. It missed about four but hit nine of them. Mousse, the ever reliable hidden weapons expert, aims four knives at the remaining four and succeeds. Before they could relax, another batch pursues at them, this time with full intention of stopping them. The Zuus attack them at every side. The gang tried to defend themselves but the birds just keep on coming. Ranma hurls his Keyblade at some of the Zuus and successfully kills them. While Ryoga, Ukyo and Mousse continue to throw projectiles at them, Shampoo smacks them with her bonbories everytime a Zuu would come near her and Mousse and Ryoga since she's sitting between them. Ranma gets his Keyblade back and slashes the remaining Heartless. Akane decides to be useful for once and tries to cast a spell. She was trying to cast a fireball at them but instead bubbles came out.  
  
RANMA: All that reading and that was the end result? Boy you sure suck at that-  
  
AKANE: [pissed] Shut up, Ranma! Just shut the fuck up!  
  
Unknown to them, a Zuu slashes Haku using its claws. Haku roared at the pain but tried not to get the best of him. Soon, the Zuus followed one of their own and aimed at the white dragon. They continue to try to kill Haku but were interrupted by the gang's defense. Finally, two Zuus aimed at the dragon's wings and slashes it. At the same time, majority of the Zuus continue to attack them as Ukyo uses her large spatula to stop them while Ranma lunges at the oncoming bird with the blade. Ryoga began to punch at the bird on his right. Unfotunately, luck decided to leave on their side as Haku begins to feel weak as they birds continue their assault and receive wounds. Mousse continues to throw knives at them and at one point, threw three grenades them while Shampoo continues to mash them. Akane, on the other hand, isn't doing very well. After such bad luck over casting spells, she decided to hit them with her fists but misses. A Zuu charges at her manages to knocks her off the dragon, causing her to fall.  
  
RANMA: AKANE!  
  
Ranma catches her hand. This sets a problem for the Keywielder, for he's squaring a couple of vicious birds and holding Akane at the same time. He tries to pull her up but couldn't. Akane also tries to get up but her hand is beginning to slip away.  
  
UKYO: Guys, we're near!  
  
Ranma looks up and sees the Aburaya far away but getting close. However, Haku suddenly felt pain and begins to fall downwards. Ranma manages to pull Akane up but sees they are crashing down the forest. It's better than water. Everyone hold on tightly as they are preparing for a crash land. Haku begins to descend downwards and crash lands into the ground, throws the gang off to the bushes. If one sees them in their fallen state, it would attract the Penthouse groupies. For starters, Ranma has Akane in a doggy-style position while Ryoga is on top of Ukyo in a missionary position and Mousse has Shampoo also in doggy-style. The girls wake up and seeing in their positions, they pushed the boys away followed by beating them up.  
  
AKANE: YOU PERVERT!  
  
SHAMPOO: DISGUSTING ROASTED DUCK!  
  
UKYO: JACKASS!  
  
RYOGA: Why the hell did you do that for?!  
  
UKYO: For taking advantage on me!  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo can't believe you doing it again!  
  
MOUSSE: I'll say it before and I'll say it again: are you daft?!  
  
AKANE: Of all the nerve!  
  
RANMA: Will you stop accusing us?! We just crash landed and got thrown off! I'm beginning to think that you girls fantasized about it. [imitates a girl's voice] Ooo, ooo, oh yeah baby, slap me harder!  
  
Everyone stared at Ranma with disgust. Ryoga and Mousse moved away from him.  
  
RYOGA: I always knew you were a pervert, but this. . .  
  
MOUSSE: Guess your girl form's starting to dominate you.  
  
The girls are speechless with horror and disgust.  
  
RANMA: [embarrassed] Um, people, you do know that I'm kidding? Right? [everyone still stares at him] Let's pretend that it didn't happened, okay?  
  
UKYO: It's very hard to remove that disturbing picture in my head. Guess this means I'm gonna be in therapy until I'm 30.  
  
RYOGA: Easier said than done. [pauses] Wait, where's Haku?  
  
Everyone went to the site where Haku crashed. They see him getting up and seem fine. Ranma and Ryoga approached him to help him get up.  
  
SHAMPOO: You okay?  
  
HAKU: Yeah. I've never done that crazy stunt. Normally, I would blast them away easily.  
  
RANMA: Haku, what happened? Why would they kidnap Sen?  
  
HAKU: Seems. . .seems [regains his composure] Yubaba seemed out of control.  
  
RANMA: Care to elaborate that?  
  
HAKU: After I was healed, Kamaji told me that you guys went to see Zeniba. But before going there, I had to confront Yubaba in order to stop her from pursuing you. However, just as I was about to talk to her, she learned that her child is missing.  
  
UKYO: Don't you mean kidnapped?  
  
At this point, Bou and the Yu-Bird popped out of Akane's pocket, much to her surprise.  
  
AKANE: [surprised] What the-  
  
HAKU: The mouse on your pocket is Bou, Yubaba's child. [everyone is surprised] Zeniba herself was the one who turned the kid into that.  
  
Ranma picks up the mouse from Akane's pocket and takes a closer look. The fly clings on to the mouse's head.  
  
RANMA: [looks at the mouse] Now why would she do that?  
  
HAKU: [shrugs] I don't know. Maybe she wants the kid to learn a thing or two about life and thus, the transformation. Oh, by the way, he's a huge baby.  
  
MOUSSE: In what way huge?  
  
HAKU: Oh, huge. Not exactly in terms of a giant, but [widens his arms vertically] huge nonetheless.  
  
Bou is offended by Haku's remark.  
  
SHAMPOO: Okay. So, why Sen?  
  
HAKU: After you guys left, Yubaba was furious on the mess that happened. She thinks that Sen is responsible and has decided to turn Sen's parents into breakfast, lunch and dinner. Fortunately, I managed to stop her before she does anything rash. All of the sudden, the baby who was in her room happened to be her pets. Zeniba turn her pets into the baby as a disguise. What's even worse is that the gold Yubaba collected from the Kaonashi turned into sand. She couldn't take it anymore but I told her that her baby is with Zeniba and I offered to bring her kid back.  
  
RANMA: Why would Yubaba harnessed the power of the Heartless?  
  
HAKU: That's the thing. She didn't. Even though she's evil and greedy, there is no way she could have done that, unless she was doing it in private.  
  
AKANE: So this world is the next target?  
  
RANMA: I still think Yubaba and the Heartless are teaming up together for power.  
  
HAKU: There's one way to find out. We go to her and settle this manner once and for all.  
  
RANMA: Not so fast. Yubaba might be expecting us so it means that we're going to walk into a trap.  
  
UKYO: Any ideas?  
  
AKANE: I can cast some spells on her.  
  
RANMA: Forget it. You might just summon a meteorite to kill us all.  
  
AKANE: I can't believe you're saying this!  
  
RANMA: After you're magic show, I have every right to say that you suck at magic.  
  
Akane is furious. How dare he underestimate her?  
  
AKANE: Just because you're the big boss does not mean you judge people harshly! Fine, so I suck but give me time and maybe I can improve.  
  
RANMA: That's the thing! You're going to throw away the art that you have practiced all these years just for black magic?  
  
It seems that the cat got Akane's tongue. He's right.  
  
AKANE: But, that's the only thing that I can contribute.  
  
RANMA: You can contribute. But not just on cook-  
  
Right before Ranma could finish the word "cooking", Mousse decides to interrupt.  
  
MOUSSE: Akane, I may have a thing for you. [He searches in his sleeves and shows a pair of sharp blade tonfas or elbow blades, just like Talim's from Soul Caliber 2] Not exactly a lightsaber but this is the only weapon I've got for you so far.  
  
AKANE: [receives the tonfas from him and smiles] Why, thanks Mousse!  
  
MOUSSE: You do know how to use that, right?  
  
AKANE: Well, a little bit.  
  
RYOGA: No offense but you don't know how to use it, you can at least use your mallet.  
  
AKANE: I use the mallet for special purposes [eyes on Ranma].  
  
Akane and Mousse share a friendly understanding, much to Ranma and Shampoo's jealousy. Ryoga and Ukyo notice the feeling and decide to change it before it gets ugly.  
  
RYOGA: So anyway, do we have a plan or do we just charge and get killed?  
  
RANMA: Oh, I have one. [everyone looks at him] A bit risky but effective nonetheless.  
  
**********  
  
As the day breaks, Yubaba is pacing in front of the Aburaya while Sen is standing behind her. The entire staff are watching as spectators and wishing that everything will be all right. One staff member points out to the front that Haku is coming along with Ranma, Akane and Shampoo. This came as a surprise to everyone since they are usually six.  
  
HAKU: Yubaba, we made a deal! I have returned your child. Now, it's your turn!  
  
YUBABA: Fool! Where is he?  
  
Akane lets the mouse down as the fly carries it in front of the witch. Suddenly, the mouse changed back into Bou, who's now standing on his own.  
  
YUBABA: [awed and surprised] You can walk now! Oh, my baby!  
  
RANMA: That is one big baby.  
  
BOU: Mama, please don't hurt them, or else I'll get mad! Let them go.  
  
YUBABA: I can't. I have to follow the rules.  
  
The crowd booed at Yubaba for that answer.  
  
YUBABA: [to the crowd] KEEP QUIET! [to Haku] Right before this ends, there's one thing those brats need to do. [to Ranma] You, come alone!  
  
Ranma slowly walked to the bridge and near Yubaba and Sen.  
  
YUBABA: Seems, you have the power that I desire.  
  
RANMA: Power, schmower. You want real power? Go suck powerbars in your ass. Now let Sen go!  
  
YUBABA: Not so fast, young man. We're going to play a little game.  
  
Yubaba touches Sen's head and creates multiple copies of Sen, for about twelve. Ranma and the rest are stunned by this development.  
  
RANMA: THAT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
YUBABA: Rules are rules. Now, here's the deal: one of them is the real Sen. You have only one chance. If you fail, your power will be mine and you and your friends will be my slaves! If you win, I'll let you go.  
  
Ranma thinks about this. If he makes one simple mistake, it's all over.  
  
RANMA: Fine. Promise you keep your word or else!  
  
YUBABA: Very well. Now, begin!  
  
Ranma looked carefully at the twelve Sens. This is not easy. Right now, all he needs is a miracle. Akane watched him and silently prayed for him to succeed. Shampoo, despite her hatred towards him right now, hopes that he makes the right choice. By now, he still doesn't know who the real Sen is. He closes his eyes and concentrate. A flash of light appears before his very own eyes. It somehow gave him an answer: he uses his Keyblade and quickly puts it at Yubaba's neck, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
YUBABA: Wh-what's. . .what's the meaning of this?!  
  
RANMA: Nice trick, except the real Sen isn't one of those clones.  
  
YUBABA: What are you talking about? Get off that thing away from me!  
  
RANMA: Don't coy with me, old hag. Now, where is she? We made a deal, remember?  
  
YUBABA: You. . .you. . .fine! I-  
  
Before Yubaba can finish her sentence, she screams loudly and painfully. A dark shadow is released from her body and Sen gets out from it. The young girl faints to the ground as Haku quickly goes to her for help. Bou steps away from his mother with fear and so those everybody else at the bathhouse. The dark shadow then engulfed the twelve clones and turned into a big ball. Akane and Shampoo equipped themselves with their weapons in case for a fight. The ball slowly turned into a giant monster. Its height is 12 ft. high, its thin arms are covered with stripes while its body has a large black orb on its chest. It doesn't have legs and its head looks like a robot. The demon is called a Tosu. Yubaba suddenly falls unconscious as the Tosu roars and destroys a part of the building of the Aburaya. Everyone ran with fear while the rest escorted Bou and Yubaba away from it. Ranma tells Haku to put Sen in a safe place and Haku does so. All that are left are the Tosu, Ranma, Akane and Shampoo.  
  
AKANE: This. . .this is not good.  
  
RANMA: Remember the plan.  
  
SHAMPOO: Plan? What plan? It didn't turn out the way we expected.  
  
RANMA: Well then, we use the Saotome super ultimate devastation attack. [pauses] RUN!  
  
Ranma, Akane and Shampoo quickly ran to the other side as the Tosu gives them the chase. They lead him to the town, which the Tosu destroyed some few buildings and finally in the open field. The three then are in position as the Tosu, unknown to him, is walking to a trap. As he is near them, a chain quickly wraps his arms and is tied down. Ryoga and Mousse tie the chains at the huge boulder so that the Tosu would be at a disadvantage. They, along with Ukyo gathered around together.  
  
RANMA: Nice.  
  
RYOGA: Well, what can we say?  
  
The Tosu, struggling to let go, uses his eyes as laser beams at them. They dodged the beams and run around to avoid getting hit. Mousse throws grenades at him but he blasts it with his beams. Ranma and the others begin their assault. Ryoga uses his fists at his faces starting with a right hook punch, followed by a series of punches and ends up with two flying kicks. Akane slashes its face with her new weapon by an elbow strike then twirling her sharp tonfas at his face. Shampoo, with all her might, hits him hard while Ranma and Ukyo slash his body. No matter what how hard they try, they seem couldn't defeat him while trying to avoid his laser beams. The Tosu gives a deadly grim as he breaks the chains and suddenly spins around like a psycho with his arms as the weapons. They tried to avoid it but with no success. The first victim is Ukyo, who is hit in the face and flew away to the ground. The next is Ranma, who tries to counter it with his Keyblade but with no avail. The Tosu stopped and changed its position to a wheel- like movement. As it aims Ukyo, Ryoga quickly comes to her rescue and puts her in a safe place. He uses his Bakusai Tenketsu but the Tosu easily dodges it and knocks him out. Then, the demon chases Akane and Shampoo but the former trips to the ground and sees him coming. Shampoo stops and faces him with her bonbories. She charges at him and lunges her weapon at him. It didn't stop him but quickly avoids him. Akane gets up and she too avoids him. The Tosu stops and returns to his normal position. Ranma and Mousse charge at him. The Tosu tries to punch Mousse but misses it. Mousse jumps high and throws daggers at him while Ranma uses the Moko Takabisha at the Heartless. Now this is where it gets messy: the Tosu uses his left arm to disarm the daggers while at the same time jumps at Ranma's deadly projectile. Ranma and Mousse couldn't believe it and continue their assault. The Tosu uses his right arm to swipe both warriors away, but they studied his movement and jump. He uses his left hand to slam them down to the ground successfully. While the Tosu has Ranma and Mousse in his hand, Ukyo throws mini-spatulas at him to let them go. He did and the two boys ran away from it. The Tosu shoots at Akane and Shampoo when everyone is caught off-handed. Ranma and Mousse run to them to see if they are okay.  
  
RANMA: [panics] AKANE! SHAMPOO! ARE YOU OKAY?!  
  
AKANE: [tries to stand up] I'm fine. . .not as painful. . .as I. . .thought.  
  
MOUSSE: Not that harmful?  
  
SHAMPOO: No. Just like being hit. . .by. . .a mallet.  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo goes to them.  
  
UKYO: Are they alright?  
  
RANMA: Toasted, but they're okay.  
  
RYOGA: At least you guys aren't dead.  
  
Out of the blue, the Tosu grabs them together with his right hand. He crushes them with his hand and slams them to the ground multiple times. Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse have already used to the pain for this is the first time for the girls to enter the realm of extreme hurt. After the slamming, he releases them and they sprawled to the ground. The girls cried out in pain since they aren't used to it.  
  
AKANE: [in pain] Owww. . .fucking shit!  
  
SHAMPOO: [groans] Shampoo. . .will. . .kill. . .him!  
  
UKYO: Take a number. [to Ranma] Ranchan, what now?  
  
Ranma thinks of another plan. He then sees the orb in the Tosu's body, just like the Cniht back at Traverse Town.  
  
RANMA: The orb in his chest. That's definitely his weakness.  
  
RYOGA: So they share the same traits.  
  
The Tosu uses his arms as a shield as they spin around in his body.  
  
RYOGA: This not good. Not good at all!  
  
RANMA: Ryoga, can you hold one of his arms?  
  
RYOGA: I'm not Superman, but I'll try.  
  
RANMA: Mousse, do you still have the chains?  
  
MOUSSE: It didn't work out well.  
  
RANMA: We'll tie him up again, only this time we tie his arms together. But first, we need a distraction. [to Akane] Akane?  
  
AKANE: Yeah?  
  
RANMA: I got a special assignment for ya?  
  
AKANE: [delighted] Really?  
  
Finally, Akane is happy that Ranma considers her as part of the team, instead of being a burden.  
  
RANMA: Yeah. Two words: Jail. Bait.  
  
AKANE: What?  
  
RANMA: You'll be a jailbait. All you have to do is distract him.  
  
AKANE: [furious] WHAT?!  
  
RANMA: Don't worry, we'll back you up. Mousse will throw bombs at him first and then throws the chains at him. Then Ryoga will hold him down while we tie him up.  
  
AKANE: Forget it Ranma! I'm gonna fight!  
  
RANMA: Of course you can fight, silly. Just distract him and help us with the tying. Okay?  
  
AKANE: [sighs frustratedly] Fine!  
  
SHAMPOO: Now we have a new cannon fodder!  
  
AKANE: SHUT UP!  
  
Akane goes to the Tosu carefully.  
  
AKANE: Hey you! Yeah you! Yeah, I'm talking to you! You want me? Come and get me! I'm tired of being the damsel in distress! Aaaarrrggghhh! The next time someone kidnaps me I'm gonna cut off his or her head!  
  
RYOGA: Man she's voicing out her frustrations.  
  
UKYO: This is what you get for getting kidnapped numerous times.  
  
The Tosu charges at the youngest Tendo daughter. She runs faster than she could ever in her whole life. She starts running in circles while at the same time avoiding the beams. As the last beam struck to the ground in front of her, she stumbles down and lands on the ground on her face. Just as the Tosu is about to finish her, Ranma signals Mousse to fire the bombs at him. The male Amazon did exactly as he was told and the Tosu's surroundings are covered with smoke. Ryoga leads the pack and, with everyone's surprise and even himself, manages to find the arm despite the smoke. Ryoga holds the right arm and it seems that despite the heavy blows, its weight is lighter than expected. The Tosu notices his arm is being dragged down and tries to resist. Ryoga tries to overpower it with his deathly grips but is struggling. Mousse quickly unleashes his chains and hands it over to Ranma and the girls. They tied the right hand while Ranma gives Ryoga the chains to grab the other hand. Just as Ryoga is about to grab the arm, the Tosu prepares to smack him but Ukyo's spatulas stopped him, giving Ryoga the advantage to tie him down. He succeeds tying down the Heartless.  
  
AKANE: Don't forget the eyes.  
  
MOUSSE: On it.  
  
Mousse, Ukyo and Ryoga shoot their respective projectiles at the eyes but each time it goes near the Tosu, it shoots consecutively.  
  
SHAMPOO: Mousse, give me two daggers!  
  
MOUSSE: Why?  
  
SHAMPOO: Distract him. Shampoo will stab his eyes close range.  
  
MOUSSE: [hands over the two daggers] Be careful okay?  
  
Shampoo nods. They continue to throw a couple of bandannas and spatulas, knives and other stuff from Mousse's sleeves as Shampoo charges at the Tosu. While the Tosu blocks and shoots the weapons, he sees the Amazon running towards him and counters her with the beams but he's focused on the projectiles. Shampoo leaps up and as she reaches his face, she stabs him in the eyes with the daggers followed by smacking him with her bonbories. The Tosu screams in pain, giving the gang shivers. Seeing this chance, Ranma and Ryoga use the Moko Takabisha and the Shi Shi Hodokan directly at the orb, which kills the Tosu. Afterwards, the Tosu just laid there in a lifeless manner. They approached him carefully. The Tosu began to self- destruct suddenly, releasing a lot of black oil around his surroundings. Unfortunately, the gang couldn't escape so they're covered with the disgusting object.  
  
RANMA: At times like this, I wish I could cry.  
  
SHAMPOO: [disgusted] AIYAH! This is disgusting!  
  
Sen and Haku sees them on the battle site.  
  
SEN: RANMA! Are you- [stops when she sees the oil] Eew.  
  
UKYO: Don't come closer.  
  
HAKU: Don't worry, we already asked for help!  
  
ALL: Thank you.  
  
**********  
  
After a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant and a movie, Tofu escorted Kasumi back home. Tofu felt pressured in order to please Kasumi and it worked. Somehow, his nervousness quickly dissolved and managed to gain confidence. Kasumi for her part felt pleased that Tofu expressed his true feelings for her. It was nice for someone to love her and care for her.  
  
TOFU: [stuttering] Well. . .that was, um. . .quite a date.  
  
KASUMI: Yes, it was nice. Though, you ate to much at the restaurant.  
  
TOFU: Oh, that. [chuckles] Well, I was. . .nervous. . .  
  
KASUMI: I have to admit that I too was nervous at first. But, it quickly disappeared.  
  
TOFU: [smiles] Same here.  
  
By now, both are holding hands together. They finally reached the Tendo house when they met up with Nodoka and Cologne.  
  
KASUMI: Oh, Aunt Nodoka, Cologne. What a pleasant surprise! How are things at a restaurant?  
  
COLOGNE: Everything's fine, dear. [looks at the couple] It seems that you two have fun.  
  
TOFU: [embarrassed] It. . .it's not what you think! Honestly!  
  
Both elder women share a laugh.  
  
COLOGNE: It was a joke.  
  
NODOKA: [sighs] How I miss the days of my youth.  
  
COLOGNE: Same here. [then remembers something] Oh yes, Tofu, good thing you're here. I think I know something about Ranma's disappearance and his dream!  
  
TOFU: [his face lightens up] Really? What is it?  
  
NODOKA: It's best that we go inside so Cologne can explain it properly.  
  
As the four enter inside, they see Genma and Soun playing their usual shogi board while Nabiki is surfing the Internet on her laptop [which everyone wondered how she could afford that] while Happosai is watching TV about a swimsuit competition like an innocent child watching his favorite TV show.  
  
SOUN: Ah, Kasumi! How is your date?  
  
Kasumi, Tofu, Nodoka and Cologne look bewildered. How a man who was bitterly crying over his daughter's disappearance could become cheerful?  
  
NABIKI: [as if she read their minds] Don't mind him. It took Uncle Saotome to convince him that everything will be all right.  
  
NODOKA: I see.  
  
NABIKI: Plus, both of them, along with Happosai, went to the public baths for relaxation.  
  
KASUMI: Well, as long as he's out of the bed.  
  
HAPPOSAI: [turns aroung] Oh, sweet Kasumi, you're back. [looks at Cologne] What are you doing here?  
  
COLOGNE: I have news that might have a connection to Ranma's dreams and disappearance.  
  
Genma, Soun and Nabiki quickly turned around to the elder Amazon.  
  
GENMA: What? You said that you have news about my boy?  
  
COLOGNE: Not exactly. Gather around.  
  
Everyone sat to the table to listen to Cologne's news.  
  
COLOGNE: I received a letter from the elders for help this morning and it somehow contained information. It seems more than four thousand years ago, a man came to our village. This man wore strange kinds of clothing, according to the Joketsuzoku history journals. He met the chief elder of that time, Fuchsia, and settled there for a few days. During his stay, he told tales of the Keywielder and the Keyblade and the Keyhole. The man said that many dismissed it as myths and legends since there are no concrete evidence of it. Fuchsia asked him if he was indeed the Keywielder. He said, "that depends". Everyone, even Fuschia herself, didn't understand what he was talking about. Her guess is that he is one but he's not telling or she might be asking the wrong question.  
  
GENMA: What was his name?  
  
COLOGNE: He didn't want to at first but he had decided to gave his name: Urien. He told them the reason why he didn't initially tell his name was because there are many enemies that are after him. What's shocking is that he keeps changing names everytime. He also told them that in this world exists a Keyhole, like other worlds. Now the Keyhole is said to be a lock to the world that leads to the heart of a world and can contain phenomenal powers. The Keywielder's mission is to find a Keyhole in each world, use the Keyblade and seal it, for it may not open again. The Keywielder is said to be either good or evil; one will save the world while the other will bring chaos. One elder suggested that he wasn't from this world, though another thinks he's from the outside world. Afterwards, he was gone and without a trace.  
  
NABIKI: Wow, this is like a fantasy novel. Are you sure they are telling the truth?  
  
COLOGNE: Child, would I tell you this if they are not true?  
  
NABIKI: Good point.  
  
SOUN: Did he find what he was looking for?  
  
COLOGNE: That they didn't know. But there are reports from their spies indicating that he was last seen in a couple of springs. Then one night, they witnessed a ray of light from that location and the man was never seen again.  
  
Happosai digests this information and realizes something else.  
  
HAPPOSAI: Cologne, don't tell me that the place he was at was. . .was. . .  
  
COLOGNE: [sighs] Yes, Jusenkyo.  
  
Everyone was surprised by this development.  
  
NODOKA: Oh-  
  
KASUMI: My-  
  
NODOKA/KASUMI: Oh.  
  
GENMA: Wait a minute. You mean to say that a Keyhole was located there, this Urien or whatsisname sealed it and triggred the Jusenkyo curse?  
  
COLOGNE: Yes.  
  
GENMA: [upset] THAT BASTARD!!!  
  
NODOKA: Easy there, Genma. It was more than four thousand years ago.  
  
TOFU: Does the Jusenkyo Guide know about this?  
  
COLOGNE: I don't know.  
  
SOUN: This information can be quite useful, but how will it help to bring back Akane and the others?  
  
COLOGNE: It seems that Ranma is the current Keywielder and must seal the Keyholes in other worlds.  
  
TOFU: But that might take him forever!  
  
COLOGNE: According to the letter, it was also said that each world differs in time. So, if ours is 365 days per year, one world will have, say, 200 days or 3 days per year.  
  
NABIKI: I really hate to say this but I don't think I'll be willing to see them in wheelchairs when they ever get back.  
  
TOFU: Wait, there's something wrong here. [to Cologne] You said that, if ever, the Keyhole is located at Jusenkyo which was probably locked away. But after what had happened last week, I'm sure that the Keyhole is located at the temple. In summary, are you saying that there are two Keyholes in this world? That's impossible!  
  
COLOGNE: That I am thinking of as of the moment. Each world has only one Keyhole but our world? According to the journals, Urien said to Fuchsia that our world is special.  
  
NABIKI: Guess that makes us very special and unique, in an eerie manner.  
  
SOUN: Special in what way?  
  
COLOGNE: Fuchsia said that our world is different from others. Urien didn't babble much about it since he thought nothing will happen once he got the job done.  
  
TOFU: Then, that leaves us hanging. Just curious on my part, are there any prophecies involved?  
  
COLOGNE: Why?  
  
TOFU: Usually, with something this big, one can guarantee that a prophecy or two will be involved.  
  
COLOGNE: That wasn't mentioned in the journals, so it's safe to say that no prophecy is involved.  
  
HAPPOSAI: Are the Joketsuzoku tribe are the only ones who know about this?  
  
COLOGNE: Not only the Joketsuzoku encountered this man, but also there are reports of the Musk tribe and the Phoenix people were also visited by him. The details are vague, meaning they either know this or not.  
  
HAPPOSAI: Three warring tribes in an unknown situation. This is bad. How come no one knew about this?  
  
COLOGNE: No one knew the exact details. Jusenkyo itself is the evidence but no one knows how it got there. After the light, no one knew what had happened and didn't bother to check it since it didn't affect them. Thus, this was landed in the lower pages of history.  
  
HAPPOSAI: Now that we know about Jusenkyo, how about telling the three tribes about it?  
  
COLOGNE: Do you think they will listen? This piece of information would be useless by then.  
  
SOUN: If only Ranma and the others knew about this.  
  
Everyone is silent. Genma is furious of Urien for creating the Jusenkyo curse springs. Nabiki, the ever deal-breaker, decides to end the silence.  
  
NABIKI: Okay, so maybe this Urien guy was responsible for the springs. Now, how about some popcorn and maybe we can watch The Two Towers on DVD right now to ease the pain?  
  
KASUMI: How can you even think about that at a time like this?  
  
NABIKI: Because, believe it or not, I have full confidence that they will be okay. And who knows? Maybe they're just like the Fellowship, minus three members and a creepy-looking hobbit that reminds me of Gosunguki. You know, going to various quests to save the world from the impending big bad. [to Soun, Genma and Nodoka] You should be happy that Ranma's gonna save us.  
  
SOUN: [delighted] She's right! Ranma, a powerful warrior!  
  
GENMA: [smiles] Guess my boy's a real man!  
  
NODOKA: You maybe right, Nabiki. Ranma's a man among men, [glances at Genma] unlike some.  
  
KASUMI: What if as of this conversation they are dead?  
  
That killed the mood around the Tendo household. Soun began to cry again.  
  
NABIKI: [upset] KASUMI!  
  
KASUMI: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest! It just came from my mind.  
  
NABIKI: Can you at least tell your mind to stop thinking negative thoughts?  
  
KASUMI: [lowers her head] I didn't mean to. . .  
  
Tofu puts his hand on her shoulders.  
  
TOFU: [comforting her] It's okay, Kasumi. I know you're just worried. I'm worried too.  
  
HAPPOSAI: That settles it. I'm going to bed and clear my mind.  
  
Happosai goes upstairs while the rest are in the dining room. Just then, they hear Happosai screaming in pain. They quickly went up and see him in Akane's room. They see Happosai electrocuted and is covered with burns.  
  
GENMA/SOUN: [panics] MASTER!!!  
  
COLOGNE: What happened?  
  
NABIKI: Oh that, I just put some electric-shock type trap in case he steals Akane's panties.  
  
KASUMI: Nice job.  
  
NABIKI: Thank you.  
  
**********  
  
RANMA: [relaxed] For the first time since this trip, I have never felt this relieved.  
  
RYOGA: Same here.  
  
MOUSSE: Ditto.  
  
After their victory over the Tosu, Yubaba is still unconscious. The staff rewarded them with a private bath, much to everyone's relieve. Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse are enjoying in their baths.  
  
RYOGA: You know, this journey ain't bad. All we need is some supplies like food and shelter.  
  
RANMA: All ready taken care of by Haku. He said that it will be ready after this.  
  
MOUSSE: I wonder how the girls are doing.  
  
RANMA: Probably not speaking to each other.  
  
Just then, the door opened and the guys looked at the girls, with the towels covered their body, much to everyone's horror.  
  
SHAMPOO: What you doing here?  
  
RYOGA: We're asking the same question!  
  
AKANE: The staff told us that we can use the private bath. They didn't tell us that there's only one private bath!  
  
MOUSSE: Well, first come, first served.  
  
UKYO: How about you guys leave? It's our turn.  
  
RANMA: What? We've only been here for what, five minutes. You girls have to wait.  
  
AKANE/UKYO/SHAMPOO: NO!  
  
RANMA/RYOGA/MOUSSE: YES!  
  
AKANE/UKYO/SHAMPOO: NO!  
  
RANMA/RYOGA/MOUSSE: YES! GET OUT!  
  
AKANE/UKYO/SHAMPOO: NO! YOU GET OUT!  
  
After a heated argument, the girls wanted to get the boys out while the latter wants the former to wait.  
  
UKYO: How about we share?  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
UKYO: What? As long as they don't think of dirty thoughts, we'll be fine.  
  
AKANE: I don't know. I might get molested by the dirty pervert.  
  
RANMA: [insulted] Who would want to molest ya, ya uncute, unsexy tomboy?  
  
MOUSSE: People, people. If the girls want to share with us, why not? It would be at least interesting.  
  
SHAMPOO: So you can touch us? Drop dead.  
  
AKANE: [threatening] We share. No tricks. If you ever touch us in anyway-  
  
UKYO: [coldly] We'll cut your heads off. Deal?  
  
The boys quickly nod. The girls entered the tub carefully. Ryoga tries to suppress his nosebleeds. Luckily, the guys are wearing their towels. After everyone is settled in, they relax themselves and kept quiet for awhile.  
  
AKANE: (Hey this isn't bad. I feel relaxed yet I feel weird and uncomfortable. That's because of the guys. Ranma's body looks hot! Wait, what the hell am I saying? Eww, eww. I can't believe I'm saying that! But Ranma looks hot! Eww, eww! I'm being cursed! Why the hell would Ukyo insist on sharing? Probably some plot to get Ranma back, but she dropped the engagement. [realizes something else] Oh my God, I think I'm kinda gay!)  
  
RANMA: (Okay, the mission for today is not to look at Akane's sexy body. Whoa, Saotome, you're talking about the uncute, unsexy tomboy here. What's wrong with me? I really hope I don't get an erection. Please, God, no! Why am I saying Akane's sexy, since, she is? I think I'm going quasi. I'm gonna bang these guys- oh shit, what the hell am I saying? Is something wrong with me?)  
  
MOUSSE: (I'm over Shampoo. She is a goddess! No, I am over Shampoo! But she is! Aaaarrrggghhh! Why is this happening to me? Breathe, breathe. Mousse, think of sexy thoughts, think of sexy thoughts. [imagines the Genma-panda wearing a bikini, dancing] Eew. [imagines Cologne in her-] EEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!! [imagines a near-naked Shampoo] Why do I fell fine?)  
  
SHAMPOO: (Why am I looking at Mousse? He looks fine. Sure Shampoo see Ranma nude but he nothing compared to Mousse. Why I think like that? Shampoo not compared to pervert girl! Think Shampoo! I can't take this anymore! Why Buddha punishing me? Mousse sexy guy. Someone help me! Think Ranma. No, he broke your heart! AAYYYYIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!)  
  
RYOGA: (So far, no nosebleeds. That's good news. Being Ukyo in the same tub, bad news. Wait, why am I thinking of her and not Akane? God, I better stop thinking of perverted thoughts. Stop imagining, stop imagining. Oh God, naked Ukyo! Why am I thinking of her, of all people?! Naked Ukyo touching you, naked Ukyo making love to you! Stop it! Stop it! Why her and not Akane and Akari? Because Ukyo's hot? Stop it!!! You know you wanna bang her. Shut up brain!)  
  
UKYO: (Okay, girl. The trick is to keep breathing and look at Ryoga and his hot body. Wait, why am I thinking of him and not Ranchan? Ryoga's got a cute butt. Whoa, compose yourself and stop thinking dirty thoughts! Can't wait to eat him and- wait, why would I think of that? Dammit, why the hell do we have to share one bathtub? Do people think we'll be having an orgy? Why the hell am I thinking of this? Why would I want Ryoga to make love to me? Am I crazy?)  
  
After a few moments, they began to wash themselves, despite the discomfort.  
  
RANMA: You guys okay?  
  
UKYO: Fine as dandy.  
  
RYOGA: I couldn't remove some oil in my hair.  
  
UKYO: Want me to help you, sugar?  
  
Ryoga looks at her. She wants to help me?  
  
RYOGA: Um, sure.  
  
UKYO: No funny stuff, you hear?  
  
Ryoga nods and turns around as Ukyo goes to him. She washes his hair first, then uses a shampoo and brushes his hair to remove the oil. Ryoga feels guilty for Ukyo's part but for some reason, he kind of felt. . .comfortable.  
  
UKYO: Your hair's free of oil now.  
  
RYOGA: Um, thanks.  
  
Ryoga turns around and faces Ukyo. She's wearing a towel in her head. He has to admit she's really cute and pretty. . .when she's not in her bitch mode. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why he would have these warm and fuzzy feelings when he isn't attracted to her in the same way as Akane and Akari. Ukyo for her part, doesn't know whether to ask him or to kiss. . .him.  
  
UKYO: You okay?  
  
RYOGA: Huh? Oh, um, yeah, sort of.  
  
Both distanced from themselves and into their own sides. Meanwhile, Shampoo approaches Mousse.  
  
SHAMPOO: [softly] Nihao, Mousse.  
  
MOUSSE: Shampoo. What's up?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo not here to seduce you.  
  
MOUSSE: Did I say that? If you have done this in the past, I would've died happy as a schmuck. But now. . .anyway, what is it with you and Saotome?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo don't wanna talk about pervert boy. Either he's a chauvinist or just plain stupid!  
  
MOUSSE: Uh, you do know that Saotome can hear you.  
  
SHAMPOO: I DON'T care!  
  
MOUSSE: What happened, Shampoo?  
  
SHAMPOO: [sighs] Shampoo asked Ranma about our relationship. He said that he loved pervert girl more than me. Shampoo also asked him why he would lead us girls into false hopes.  
  
MOUSSE: That's Saotome for you. But despite that, can you forgive him?  
  
SHAMPOO: Never!  
  
MOUSSE: That's out of character for you. Did you even think about the fact that he never considers the laws in the first place? He doesn't give a rat's ass about it.  
  
SHAMPOO: Mousse, can we talk somewhere private, please?  
  
Mousse nods and Shampoo quickly gets out of the tub while holding her towel in her body followed by Mousse. Everyone looks at them but the two Amazons didn't notice them. As soon as they are out of everyone's earshot, they continue their talk.  
  
MOUSSE: Okay, spill.  
  
SHAMPOO: Mousse, Shampoo wants to ask you something. [breathes] Can Shampoo come with you to your journey after this?  
  
MOUSSE: [surprised] Huh? What?  
  
SHAMPOO: Didn't you hear what I said you stupid duck? Shampoo wants to go with you traveling around the world after this.  
  
MOUSSE: Why?  
  
SHAMPOO: Don't get your hopes up on this.  
  
MOUSSE: I'm not! But why?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo. . .wanted new life. Away from the laws, away from village, away from. . .Ranma. Shampoo want to see whole world with my own eyes, not just from the magical picture box.  
  
MOUSSE: Shampoo, it's called television. I understand your situation but. . .why me?  
  
SHAMPOO: You are my friend, Mousse. My only friend.  
  
MOUSSE: Shampoo, can I be honest with you? [Shampoo nods] I'm not friend.  
  
SHAMPOO: [shocked] WHAT?  
  
MOUSSE: Don't get me wrong. But, you always treat me like garbage. Sure there were times you actually helped me but. . .I don't know. At that point, I really hated you and gave up on you because you were so unattainable. You never consider the one who loved you back. I felt like a free man as a result.  
  
SHAMPOO: [upset] Mousse. . .  
  
MOUSSE: But overall, you are my first and true friend, whatever the hell you may call it based on our relationship together. I never had friends back at the village because no one would play with a blind kid. You befriended me and yet at the same time defeated me, which totally sucks. From then on, you were like my light.  
  
SHAMPOO: Do. . .you. . .still love Shampoo?  
  
MOUSSE: As of the moment, no. BUT, when the time is right, [smiles] I'll tell you. What about you?  
  
SHAMPOO: [pauses] Shampoo don't know either. So, we're even?  
  
MOUSSE: Yeah. If we get to fight against each other, [grins] prepare for the wrath of Mousse.  
  
SHAMPOO: [rolls eyes] Pffft! Shampoo would really like to see that when pigs fly.  
  
Back at the bath. . .  
  
RANMA: Wonder what they're talking about?  
  
AKANE: Leave them alone, Ranma.  
  
RANMA: You're just curious to know the juicy details.  
  
RYOGA: Ranma, it's their business so find whatever interests you, like cutting your own tongue.  
  
RANMA: Leave me alone, P-Chan.  
  
Ryoga smacks Ranma in the head.  
  
RYOGA: [furious] DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
AKANE: Ranma! Ryoga! Stop that!  
  
RYOGA: He started it!  
  
RANMA: You're too sensitive.  
  
UKYO: [angry] SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL ALL OF YOU! I'M HAVING A RELAXATION AND YOU NEARLY RUINED IT! ONE MORE TIME OR I'LL F***ING PULL YOUR LUNGS OFF!!  
  
Ranma, Ryoga and Akane are surprised by Ukyo's outburst as she goes back to her relaxation position.  
  
RANMA: [embarrassed] Sorry, Ucchan.  
  
AKANE: Same here.  
  
RYOGA: Sorry Ukyo, I didn't mean to-  
  
UKYO: It's okay, just keep it down.  
  
Ranma is about to get the shampoo, which is near Akane's left side. Just as he is about to reach it, he accidentally slips and his face lands into Akane's chest, which does not bode well with her. Ranma looks up to see her, in her furious mode.  
  
RANMA: [embarrassed] He, he, Akane, listen, it was an accident! Really! I slipped up and-  
  
AKANE: [super pissed off] RANMA! WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akane unleashes her trademark Mallet of Doom and slams him to the wall, causing a huge crack.  
  
AKANE: That jackass!  
  
RYOGA: What goes around, comes around.  
  
UKYO: [groans] Ugh. I think I've had it with you people.  
  
************  
  
HAKU: Here we are.  
  
After the bath, Ranma and the gang escorted Sen and Haku to the riverbed. It was at this point her parents are now free of the curse. It was also at this point that it was time for Sen or Chihiro, her real name, to say good- bye.  
  
CHIHIRO: Is this it?  
  
HAKU: Yes. The place where it all started.  
  
CHIHIRO: What about-  
  
HAKU: Your parents are fine now.  
  
CHIHIRO: Thank you. [faces the gang] Thank you.  
  
AKANE: [approaches her] Chihiro, don't forget what I've told you at the train.  
  
CHIHIRO: Don't worry I won't forget it. [to Ranma] Will you guys be okay?  
  
RANMA: We'll be fine. Take care of yourself.  
  
CHIHIRO: [nods] I hope you'll do fine in your journey.  
  
HAKU: Chihiro, it's time.  
  
CHIHIRO: Won't you come with me?  
  
HAKU: I can't. To tell you the truth, I can't remember my name.  
  
CHIHIRO: I do, It was during the time we fell at the Aburaya that I remember something. In fact, I didn't remember that scene at all. I remember when I was young that I lost my shoe at a river. I tried to get it but I fell. The river I was talking about is covered up now, but I remember the name. . .Kohaku River. [realizes something] Wait! Kohaku! Haku! That's your real name!  
  
HAKU: What?  
  
CHIHIRO: Your real name is Kohaku.  
  
A light started to emerge from Haku's body. The light suddenly goes to the front of the tunnel.  
  
HAKU: Yeah, I remember. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, my real name.  
  
CHIHIRO: It sounds like a-  
  
RANMA: God.  
  
The light continues to go the front of the tunnel.  
  
UKYO: What's going on?  
  
RANMA: Shhh!  
  
HAKU: I remember how you lost your shoe in the river and how you fell in.  
  
CHIHIRO: When I thought I was done, I was carried away to the shallow water. It was you! It was you who rescued me!  
  
More light emerges from his body.  
  
CHIHIRO: Haku, thank you. Thank you, for everything.  
  
HAKU: You have to go back. Don't look back until you are out of the tunnel, understand?  
  
CHIHIRO: Won't you come with me?  
  
HAKU: I can't. But, with my memory coming back, I'm going to quit at Yubaba's and return to where I came from. I promise you. . .we will meet again, one day.  
  
Chihiro hugs Haku one last time and waves good-bye to Ranma and the others before she turns around. She comes down to the hill and to her surprise, she sees her parents are waiting for her. She's tempted to turn around, but remembers Haku's warning and decides to turn away, reunited with her parents and start a new life. As Chihiro exits to the tunnel, Haku watches her with sadness and determination to meet her again one day.  
  
RANMA: You should have go with her.  
  
HAKU: I can't. I don't belong to her world. Not yet anyway.  
  
RYOGA: You wanted to go with her, right?  
  
HAKU: Yeah. But's its for the best. I hope she will do fine.  
  
Although Chihiro didn't notice the light in front of the tunnel, Ranma and the rest sees the it. Ranma's Keyblade suddenly lightens. He remembered what he did before: he raised his Keybalde, aims it at the light and a beam flies from it to the light, revealing a Keyhole. He shoots another beam to the Keyhole itself and locks it as expected. The Keyblade is also going through another change: from the golden color to a red one with a dragon shaped at the edge of the blade.  
  
RANMA: [impressed] Whoa! Hello, chopping fatality!  
  
HAKU: You locked the Keyhole.  
  
AKANE: Does that mean-  
  
RANMA: Yeah, we're going to another world. Does anyone know to chant the spell?  
  
Just as Akane is about to volunteer, Mousse steps in, much to the relief of everyone.  
  
MOUSSE: I'll do it. Where's the spell?  
  
Ranma hands him the spell and Mousse begans to chant it. The portal emerges to the ground near the tunnel.  
  
HAKU: Well then, this is good-bye. Thanks for saving this world.  
  
RANMA: No problem. Give our regards to Zeniba.  
  
HAKU: [nods] Will do. You got what you need.  
  
ALL: YEP!  
  
The gang steps in to the portal as the light engulfs them and brings them to another destination.  
  
**************  
  
Not far from the location of the Keyhole, Noah grins as Ranma has done it quite successful. He knows that more hardships will come but he and his friends will overcome it.  
  
???: Watching your protégé doing his action?  
  
NOAH: Yeah, so?  
  
???: Just like you. You went giddy when you did the same thing a long time ago.  
  
NOAH: What do you want?  
  
???: The usual of course. To stop him and kill him, whichever comes first.  
  
Noah raises his weapon and quickly turns around to see a man, about almost 34 years old. He has green shaved hair while his skin is a bit pale. He stands around 6 ft. and wears a blue armor on his shoulders and his body while wearing white long sleeves and blue pants and black boots. He has a red small circular tattoo on his forehead and his built, while not much of a bodybuilder, is thin and fit.  
  
NOAH: I'll stop you, you know that.  
  
???: Please, the last time you said that was the time I killed a potential.  
  
NOAH: What are you talking about? He slipped accidentally and fell of the building.  
  
???: Oh. I forgot. Stupid kid.  
  
NOAH: Too bad, compared to your junkies, you suck big time.  
  
???: Shut up! You haven't seen me in action!  
  
NOAH: How many times have I beaten you before?  
  
???: You still carrying that thing after all these years? Man, let's face it: she's not coming back after what you did to her.  
  
NOAH: That's none of your God damn business.  
  
???: Still denying it. We know that incident. Why do you think he joined us? C'mon, you were one of us.  
  
NOAH: I didn't signed up for your girl-scout club.  
  
???: You were, and still are, one of us or just like that boy. Let's face it, you used to be the flavor of the month and now we got ourselves a new Annoying one. Really, do you really believe that he is the one? God, I sound so clichéd.  
  
NOAH: He is the one. . .to kick your fucking ass.  
  
???: And you couldn't do the same to me back then, S-  
  
NOAH: It's Noah! Do I have to post it in your ass just for you to remember it? [points his weapon at his foe]  
  
???: Easy there. I'm not here to fight you. Not yet anyway.  
  
NOAH: If you dare to harm the Keyweilder and his friends, you better start hiding from your mommy.  
  
???: Him? That guy? Didn't he came from that world?  
  
NOAH: I'll tell you, then I'd shove a cookie in your throat.  
  
???: [disappointed] Oh well, killjoy, as much I love to hang out with you, I got business to attend. Veral won't be pleased about this development.  
  
NOAH: Veral's a man bitch, Fahnir.  
  
FAHNIR: [chuckles a bit] That I totally agree. So tell me, before I go, why the name change?  
  
NOAH: Do you have to pry on my personal life?  
  
FAHNIR: Soorrreee. Adios, then.  
  
Fahnir disappears quickly, leaving Noah behind. He doesn't know how to stop him and the rest from killing Ranma and the rest, but it's best that he will watch out for them and will step in when the time comes. He casts a teleportation spell enters it.  
  
**********  
  
RYOGA: I think I'm going to be sick. [to Ranma] Didn't they tell us that this teleportation spell can cause side effects?  
  
RANMA: No. I think I've been getting some headaches just now.  
  
RYOGA: I'm gonna vomit, seriously.  
  
SHAMPOO: DON'T!  
  
UKYO: How long will this last?  
  
AKANE: Last I remember, it's 30 minutes or less. Seriously, I thought teleporting would be exciting but no, it makes me wanna lay down and sleep.  
  
MOUSSE: Welcome to the consequences of the magic side, next stop: make your head spin 360 degrees!  
  
UKYO: You're scaring me.  
  
MOUSSE: Nah, I just kidding you. I hope.  
  
SHAMPOO: So you think Chihiro and Haku will meet again?  
  
RYOGA: Who knows? Maybe one day they will.  
  
That got them into thinking. Chihiro and Haku maybe lucky in the love department, but what about them? It's their past that holds them down.  
  
AKANE: Times like this, I have the magic book to- [Akane searches for the book in her pockets] I couldn't find it!  
  
MOUSSE: [shows the book in his hand] You mean this?  
  
AKANE: HEY!  
  
MOUSSE: I hate to do this Akane, but you're not faring well at magic.  
  
AKANE: Oh, come on! Give me time to improve!  
  
RANMA: Mousse's right. You suck.  
  
UKYO: That's a such a harsh thing to say. Akane's trying to improve, [looks at Akane] right? Right?  
  
AKANE: She's right.  
  
UKYO: But then again, you could turn us-  
  
AKANE: Stop it please. [thinks for a while] Mousse, how about a deal? I'll let you be Gandalf of the group and you train me with the elbow blades you gave to me. How about it?  
  
MOUSSE: Deal.  
  
RANMA: Hey! Why won't you ask me to train you?  
  
AKANE: Because Mousse's more reliable than you! Besides, you'll make fun of me!  
  
RANMA: Give me a try and I promise you, I won't tease you again.  
  
RYOGA: What's with the humility, Ranma? Guess your ego's finally reaching the breaking point.  
  
RANMA: What would you know huh?  
  
SHAMPOO: Easy, easy. Where next?  
  
RANMA: I think we should at the next world right about. . .now.  
  
The black surroundings quickly disappear and they are now surrounded by clouds, which does not bode well.  
  
MOUSSE: [groans] Oh-  
  
UKYO: No!  
  
AKANE: Not-  
  
RYOGA: Again!  
  
RANMA: WHY?!  
  
SHAMPOO: WHY?!  
  
And so they fall again to the ground. They pray for a miracle, but alas, no such luck. Mousse quickly flipped through the pages of the book for a floating spell.  
  
MOUSSE: [frantic] C'mon! Where the hell is it? AHA! Found it!  
  
Just as Mousse is about to say the words, his glasses suddenly fall off while the book slips from his grasp.  
  
SHAMPOO: [panics] MOUSSE!  
  
MOUSSE: Hang on! [grabs his glasses and wears it again] Now for the spell!  
  
Mousse quickly tries to get the book but it lands on the hands. . .of Akane Tendo.  
  
AKANE: I'll save you guys! [flips through the pages] Got it! [chants quickly] "Hear us, oh gods, free us from this time of pain. Now I shall say the words of salvation: tabula rasa. Free us from the time of danger, tabula rasa. We wish not to remember the memory of pain, hurt and deception. Clear our minds, tabula rasa." [waits for an effect of the spell] No floating spell? What's going-  
  
RANMA: AKANE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!  
  
Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga and Mousse land into the deep grounds of the forest through the trees very hard and into the ground. They landed so hard that they fell unconscious. That and the effect of the spell.  
  
************  
  
It was one in the afternoon as children from a local village in China play their usual game of tag. They wipe their sweat away as they continue to play. Amazing how summer does to you, it gives you full of energy. Wang, the eldest of the bunch, is in the position of "it", the one who must catch the rest. He manages to catch two of his friends and got tired immediately. He told them to take a rest for a few minutes and them they will resume. During that time, they saw a man walking towards them. Sure he's like any other man who have pass through their area, but there's something strange about him. The children are drawn to him but at the same time they want to step away from him. The man smiled at them, thus they sense peace in him. But there's another mystery: how could he know where they are when he's blindfolded?  
  
The man continued to walk through the rocky mountains until he has reached his destination at the cliff. He has known this place through quick research and learned the existence of the Musk Tribe, the Joketsuzoku, the Phoenix tribe and Jusenkyo. Jusenkyo, as he had heard from the locals, has been flooded. But none of them doesn't matter to him right now. He has a mission to do. He spots a young man meditating silently. He grinned inwardly. He found him.  
  
???: [not turning around] Who are you?  
  
He didn't turned around, he thought. Not bad.  
  
???: You must be Taro, am I correct?  
  
TARO: What do you want?  
  
???: I need your help.  
  
TARO: Find someone else. I'm not up for the job.  
  
???: I'm somewhat disappointed. Here I am talking to the man who wishes for power and world domination but with a sucky name.  
  
TARO: Hey! Lay it off!  
  
???: Fine.  
  
TARO: [stands up and faces him, much to his surprise] Whoa! What happened to you?  
  
???: I'm not going to talk about it for now. Will you help me?  
  
TARO: [smirks] Sorry. Everything's got to have price.  
  
???: You're going to Japan again, aren't you?  
  
TARO: [surprised] How-  
  
???: I know, young man. I also know your curse.  
  
TARO: Look, I don't know how you know about me so get lost or I'll have to beat you senseless!  
  
???: Attacking a blind man? How dishonorable of you.  
  
TARO: Dammit! I forgot about that.  
  
???: How about this, Pantyhose Taro?  
  
TARO: HEY!  
  
???: Relax, I'm not laughing. Well, the first time I heard your name anyway. How about a deal? We fight. If I win, you will help me. If you defeat me, then so be it. I'll find another one who will help me.  
  
TARO: [surprised] Are you nuts? You're. . .I can't fight a disabled person!  
  
???: Taro, didn't your mother tell you not to judge a book by its cover? Don't worry, I can handle myself.  
  
TARO: [raises an eyebrow] Are you sure?  
  
???: Positive.  
  
Before the fight could begin, Taro asks some more questions.  
  
TARO: Not so fast, who are you and what do you want?  
  
???: For the first question, the name's Kiev. The second one, I'll tell you after we fight.  
  
TARO: Kiev, eh? Not a bad name.  
  
KIEV: Shall we begin, boy?  
  
TARO: Certainly. I'm not going easy on you, remember that.  
  
KIEV: Sure.  
  
Both men are in their fighting stances. After a few seconds, Taro begins the offense by charging at him first and followed by a left jab. Kiev easily dodges the punch and continues to do the same as Taro unleashes a series punches from a right jab, left hook, right uppercut to a spinning backfist. Despite his full efforts, Taro is surprised that Kiev dodges quickly and easily. For a blind man, Kiev calls this child's play. He counterattacks Taro with a spinning right roundhouse and immediately hits Taro in the face. Taro staggers back a little bit and tends his wound as he is surprised and awed by the man. He dodges and kicks quickly than any man in the world, unless he's thinking about a certain Ranma Saotome, which he's not thinking about for the moment. Taro looks at Kiev, who gestures him to continue. Taro smirks and executes a jumping kick and Kiev avoids it. It's Kiev's turn as he pulls a left axe kick. Taro blocks it but he feels being pulled down by the weight. Taro crouches and use a sweep kick to put the blind-folded man down to the ground. Kiev immediately avoids the attack by jumping over Taro and lands behind him. Taro immediately turns around but his face is greeted by Kiev's punch which causes him to hurl into the wall. Taro gets up and thinks that he must have taken steroids. He goes into his position again but this time after a few punches he will jump off to the cliff and into the lake below for the transformation and defeat him. Kiev charges at him and lands a double jump kick at him. Taro blocks it and sends a left uppercut and a right roundhouse. Kiev dodges this and executes a right forward kick. Taro finally sees an opening and holds the leg as he is about to twist it and throws him away. Kiev, immediately sensing his plan, immediately leaps a bit, twists around and kicks him in the face. Taro is knocked out as Kiev lands safely. Taro decides now's the time to transform. He runs towards the cliff but Kiev grabs his leg and tosses him to the side.  
  
KIEV: I know what you are going to do. You think that you can defeat me in your cursed form?  
  
TARO: So you know my plan.  
  
KIEV: Please, that's what you usually do. I'm sad that you tend to focus on brutal strength than inner strength. But I will give you a chance.  
  
Taro nods and jumps over the cliff and lands into the lake. In a few seconds, he is turned into his cursed form. He flies to the top and looks at Kiev. The former grins as he takes this chance to defeat him He charges at him with full force yet Kiev rolls away to the side. Taro lands and runs toward him and is about to give him a smackdown. He gives a punch below Kiev but the latter flips away, causing Taro to punch at the ground. The ground receives huge cracks and Kiev jumps at him. Taro flies towards him. Kiev suddenly disappears and Taro looks for him around while flying. Without warning, Kiev appears behind him and knocks him down with a powerful punch. Taro tries to get up but couldn't as he still suffering from the ambush. Kiev lands safely and approaches him.  
  
KIEV: What do you say? I can kick your ass even in your bull form.  
  
Taro grunted as he will not accept defeat from a blind-folded man. He gets and roars in frustration. He again charges at him with a flurry of punches at him. Kiev blocks and dodges one punch after another. He finally grabs his right arm and tosses him to the ground. He wrestles him with locking him in the neck. Taro finally overpowers him as he removes Kiev's arm and lands a fist above him. Kiev grabs the fist and tries to throw him away but Taro uses all his brute strength to overcome him. Kiev slightly struggles in letting go the arm away but after a few seconds he finally does so. Taro staggers back a bit and Kiev delivers a powerful roundhouse kick at him, sending the large bull to the ground. Kiev run towards him and executes a two-combo punch consisting of left jab and a right uppercut. The final blow brings Taro to his defeat as he lies on the wall, beaten and bruised. Kiev moves back.  
  
KIEV: I am not here to kill you so don't take your chances on fighting again. You're hurt badly and for that I'm sorry. But I have to defeat you in order to join me. So, will you agree?  
  
Taro slowly nods.  
  
KIEV: Shit, I beaten you badly. Just hold on.  
  
Kiev performs a healing spell on Taro and he is quickly healed. Then, he produces a floating boiling water in a form of an orb and puts it on him. Taro back to his human form. Although, he is healed, he's tired from the beatings and is stark naked.  
  
TARO: Um, can you. . .damn I forgot, you can't see.  
  
KIEV: But I can sense around me.  
  
TARO: That makes you Daredevl huh?  
  
KIEV: Who's he?  
  
TARO: Nevermind.  
  
************  
  
After everything went to normal, Taro wears his clothes again while Kiev waits for him.  
  
TARO: All right, I accept your offer. Now, tell me. What do you want from me?  
  
KIEV: Your world is facing a big threat.  
  
TARO: Excuse me?  
  
KIEV: If you hadn't heard the news, there was an attack in Japan. Luckily no one got hurt, but the place was trashed.  
  
TARO: I'm not a news person except for the weather report. What happened there?  
  
KIEV: It was reported that there were sightings of large black creatures at the place. Unknown to them, there are called the Heartless.  
  
TARO: [snickers] The Heartless? Man, they have a suckier name than mine.  
  
KIEV: Don't laugh. They are very dangerous for they appear in different forms.  
  
TARO: Why are these creatures here?  
  
KIEV: They are after the Keywielder?  
  
TARO: Keywielder?  
  
KIEV: The one who will save us from them. The Heartless are after him since he is the only one who will stand up against them. As of this conversation, the current Keywielder is traveling in different worlds to seal the Keyhole.  
  
TARO: [confused[ Different worlds? Keyhole?  
  
KIEV: The Heartless after not only this world but others as well. Some of the worlds are safe but others aren't so lucky. Each world has one Keyhole. When the Keyhole is sealed, that particular world is safe and will be disconnected since it's not a supposed to be open. [confused] I'll tell you about that later. The Heartless are here as long as there is darkness in this world.  
  
TARO: So you're telling me that the Heartless are here because of the darkness in this world?  
  
KIEV: Yes. Before you can conclude, you're not the Keybearer. The current one came from this world and has sealed the Keyhole here.  
  
TARO: [disappointed] Right. [pauses] Wait! You said that the Keyhole here is sealed but you said that this world is in danger. Why?  
  
KIEV: I haven't looked into the details but I was told that this world is special. Special in what way? That I don't know. The reason why I chose you is because you are one of the strongest.  
  
TARO: [impressed] Now, that's a compliment. What about the Keywielder?  
  
KIEV: That's the reason why I am looking for you. He and his companions are in grave danger. Someone is after them. I'm afraid to say this but they will not be able to defeat him and his cronies. So ask of you to come with me and help them.  
  
TARO: Okay, but with one catch. I want to change my name. No matter how hard I try, that old freak wouldn't let me change my name.  
  
KIEV: You want to change your name. [Taro nods] Don't worry, I'll handle this. But first, if you're going to Japan tomorrow, do so. There, look for a girl named Yui Ichiro. She will come with us.  
  
TARO: Yui, huh? Where will she be in Japan exactly?  
  
KIEV: Nerima.  
  
*************  
  
One hour later, Ranma and the rest simultaneously wake up slowly. As they manage to regain their sense, they looked around at their surroundings. They are in a forest. But somehow, they seemed. . .frightened.  
  
RANMA: You guys okay?  
  
AKANE: Yeah. Where are we? Who are you people? Who am I?  
  
MOUSSE: You don't know your name? So do I? And why am I wearing this clothes?  
  
RANMA: Seems we don't remember who we are.  
  
SHAMPOO: This is bad thing. Wait, why I speak this way?  
  
RYOGA: [to Ukyo] You okay?  
  
UKYO: Yeah. Who are you?  
  
RYOGA: [blushes] I. . .don't know.  
  
UKYO: [smiles] Same here. [Ryoga blushes]  
  
AKANE: Hold on! How did we get here? How did we lose our memories?  
  
SHAMPOO: I don't know. But this is freaking me out.  
  
MOUSSE: I feel kinda heavy.  
  
RANMA: This sucks!  
  
RYOGA: Whoa, wait! I got an idea. Did anyone you bring their ids and similar stuff? It might help us who we are!  
  
Everyone searches for their pockets and brought out their wallets.  
  
UKYO: Okay, mine's. . .Ukyo Kuonji. [shows her school ID] Look! I even go to school!  
  
RYOGA: Ukyo. That's a nice name.  
  
UKYO: [blushes] Thanks. What about you?  
  
RYOGA: My name is Ryoga Hibiki. What a cool name!  
  
AKANE: I'm Akane Tendo. [looks at her school ID] Oh Ukyo, we even go to the same school together!  
  
UKYO: Do you think we're classmates?  
  
AKANE: Let's see. [both girls looked at their IDs] We are!  
  
UKYO: Cool!  
  
SHAMPOO: Okay, mine's. . .Xian Pu. Oh God, what kind of name is that?  
  
RANMA: What's wrong with that?  
  
SHAMPOO: I think this name rhyme's with shampoo! It scary! Why I speaking this way?  
  
AKANE: That is scary.  
  
SHAMPOO: [to Mousse] What about you?  
  
MOUSSE: Mzu Tzu. Mzu Tzu? Couldn't I settle for Jet Li?  
  
RYOGA: I think it sounds Chinese.  
  
MOUSSE: You think so?  
  
SHAMPOO: [to Mousse] Do you think we're-  
  
MOUSSE: Related? [Shampoo nods] It's impossible. You look different from me (and way more beautiful).  
  
RANMA: Mine is Ranma Saotome. Ranma? I think I'll settle for. . .Goku.  
  
AKANE: Goku? YOU don't look like a Goku to me.  
  
RANMA: I don't care. I feel like a Goku. [to Akane and Ukyo] I think I go to the same school as you girls.  
  
UKYO: Really? I feel strange. Losing your memory is like losing a body part.  
  
RYOGA: You're scared?  
  
UKYO: I am, although I know my name.  
  
AKANE: What's that you're carrying in your back?  
  
UKYO: Huh? [Ukyo gets her spatula from her back] It's a spatula! But it's so big!  
  
Shampoo notices her hair is purple. She begins to cry.  
  
MOUSSE: [concerned] What's wrong?  
  
SHAMPOO: [crying] My hair! My hair! Someone gave me bad hair! Look at the color! [points at her hair] It's horrible!  
  
UKYO: No it's not! It looks good on you.  
  
SHAMPOO: Really?  
  
AKANE: Yeah. I like your hair.  
  
Shampoo stops crying and accepts their compliments.  
  
SHAMPOO: [smiles] Thank you.  
  
Mousse searches for a tissue in his pockets. He realized that he has many stuff in his sleeves.  
  
MOUSSE: [to Shampoo] Here. [Shampoo gets the tissue] You guys, think I got a lot of stuff in my sleeves inside.  
  
RANMA: Get out!  
  
MOUSSE: I wish. [gets something from his sleeves and got a bomb] I got a lot of stuff like-  
  
Just as Mousse is about to finish his sentence, the bomb explodes. The six are covered with ashes and little bits of burns.  
  
MOUSSE: A bomb.  
  
RANMA: Mousse, you stupid moron.  
  
MOUSSE: Sorry.  
  
RANMA: Just don't get anything dangerous inside.  
  
AKANE: What are we going to do now?  
  
???: Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
The amnesiac gang looks at their right and sees a small woman, right about Akane and Shampoo's height.  
  
SHAMPOO: Who's there?  
  
???: I'm not going to hurt you (not yet anyway). Are you guys okay?  
  
UKYO: Yeah.  
  
???: I heard an explosion just near my place so checked it out to see what is going on.  
  
RYOGA: We're okay now, so no worries.  
  
The girl looks at them carefully. Something's not right.  
  
???: Where do you people come from?  
  
UKYO: We don't know.  
  
???: [surprised] What do you mean you don't know?  
  
RANMA: We lost our memories and we only remember our names.  
  
That is a bummer, the girl thought. Then an idea came to her mind.  
  
???: How about this? Why don't you follow me and meet my comrades? We'll help you.  
  
RANMA: SURE! How about it guys? [everyone nods] Okay!  
  
???: Excellent! Let's go!  
  
RANMA: But just before we go, what's your name?  
  
???: Mine is Lina Inverse.  
  
RANMA: Nice to meet you Lina.  
  
LINA: [grins] The pleasure is all mine.  
  
Lina turns around and grins wickedly. This is perfect, she thought. She got six clueless losers and suckered them into her plans. This is going to be PERFECT.  
  
**********  
  
UP NEXT: Lina dupes the gang into stealing a very priceless treasure. While a brand new character will make her introduction.  
  
**********  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Tabula Rasa means "a clean state of mind" in Latin. I got this idea from the same episode of Buffy and the Angel episode "Spin The Bottle". I liked both episodes, so I decided to use the idea for this storyline. Please don't sue me.  
  
You maybe wondering why I chose Pantyhose Taro instead of Kuno and Ryo Kumon. For one thing, his curse is useful and I consider him one of the coolest Ranma characters.  
  
The name "Urien" has a meaning. Look for it.  
  
The idea for Jusenkyo came in at the last minute. But don't worry, there's more into this.  
  
A preview of Yui Ichiro, the new character I invented: ninja, Trinity (The Matrix Trilogy), Faith and Anya (Buffy), Sydney Bristow (Alias), The Bride (Kill Bill), Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters), Ibuki (Street Fighter 3), Taki (Soul Caliber 2).  
  
Noah and Kiev. Do they have the same intentions?  
  
Thank you for the reviews. Please encourage others to read and review. If you guys got any questions and/or suggestions, just post. If you want to hear spoilers, just e-mail me privately. 


	11. Mixed Nuts

Mixed Nuts  
  
LINA: So, um, Ranma, where exactly do you come from?  
  
RANMA: It's Goku! [Lina rolls her eyes] That's the thing. I don't know. I woke in the forest with these people here and next thing I know I don't remember who I am.  
  
LINA: That sucks. Not remembering your memory. [points at the rest behind her] What about them? Are they your friends?  
  
Ranma looks behind him and sees Akane and Shampoo chatting cheerfully while Mousse is whistling an unknown tune even to him. Ryoga and Ukyo are holding hands on and off while having a conversation.  
  
RANMA: Probably. Otherwise, why would I be waking up next to them?  
  
LINA: Good point.  
  
RANMA: Where are we exactly?  
  
LINA: Wait a minute, you're saying that you're not from this place?  
  
RANMA: [panics] I don't know!  
  
LINA: Relax. Don't scream like a girl  
  
This would be ironic since Ranma is also a half-girl.  
  
LINA: You're in Zephilia, my home. Okay, but a bit boring if you ask me. I was just leaving after my visit with my family (stupid Luna! After I became the most feared sorceress, she still mocks me! Couldn't she just get over with that incident?).  
  
RANMA: Where are you going?  
  
LINA: A little curious, aren't we?  
  
RANMA: N-no! It's just that we're lost and we need someone to help us.  
  
That got Lina into thinking. She's wiling to help them but they will do something for her first.  
  
LINA: Hey, listen. [Lina stops walking. The rest followed her suit] How about I help you guys with your problem?  
  
AKANE: [her face brightens up] Really?  
  
LINA: Yup! BUT, you guys will have to help me first. I'm going to meet my friends in Sailune and we decided to go on an adventure.  
  
SHAMPOO: Adventure?  
  
LINA: Yeah. I heard this rumor that there is a very significant treasure. . .wait, why should I tell you this?!  
  
RANMA: Because you said it yourself without us prying?  
  
LINA: [embarrassed] Oh, okaaaaay. Anyway, as I was saying, there is said to be a treasure there. I want you guys to come with us so we can get the treasure easily.  
  
RYOGA: Whoa, wait. You're saying we should come with you?  
  
LINA: You heard that right. And, in return, I'll help you guys. [shows a coy smile]  
  
Ranma either trusts her or not. He decides to form a group plan.  
  
RANMA: Guys, can we talk in one corner? [to Lina] Sorry Lina, but this is business.  
  
Lina nods. But she makes sure that they don't pull off something pathetic or otherwise, she WILL kick their asses. Ranma and the others form a close circle on one corner.  
  
RANMA: What do you guys think?  
  
RYOGA: I don't understand why we have to do this. She seems nice.  
  
RANMA: But there's something about her that I don't trust.  
  
UKYO: You too? She seems to accept us easily. But, I think it has something to do with that treasure she was babbling about.  
  
MOUSSE: What's so important about that treasure? I bet it's just gold and jewelry. Obviously, treasures have not become significant because of that.  
  
RANMA: I think she's using us as the cannon fodder in case we get caught in a trap.  
  
SHAMPOO: But we don't have choice. We don't know where we are or who we are. How exactly did we get here?  
  
RANMA: So, what do you guys think?  
  
AKANE: I think it's best that we accompany her. Who knows, she might keep her part of the bargain.  
  
RANMA: Then it's settled.  
  
The gang disperses and looked at Lina.  
  
RANMA: Um Lina, after much heated debate, we decide to go with you.  
  
Lina gives a big cheerful smile and dances like someone who is addicted like sugar.  
  
LINA: [cheerfully] ALL RIGHT!!! Now, all we have to do is-  
  
GOURRY: LINA!!!  
  
Lina and the rest turn around to see a tall, blonde man running towards them. He stops running as he reaches them.  
  
GOURRY: [breaths heavily] Why. . .did. . .you. . .leave. . .me-  
  
LINA: [angry] DUMMY! I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge so I have to leave you!  
  
GOURRY: I'm sorry! It's just that, um, your dad and I had a talk last night!  
  
LINA: [raises her right eye brow] Really? Mixing guy talk with wine and other alcoholic beverages seem interesting. Now what did you guys were talking about?  
  
GOURRY: Well, um, uh. . .I can't remember! [Lina's jaw dropped to the ground] Really! I can't remember!  
  
LINA: [sighs] I honestly expect that from you.  
  
Lina deep down knows Gourry and her father were talking about her. The big question is, what did they tell each other about her? While this is going on, the gang is watching them with amusement.  
  
SHAMPOO: Ahh! They look cute with each other!  
  
MOUSSE: Like they say, the couple that bickers every time, stays together. [pauses] Where did I learn about that?  
  
AKANE: I disagree on that comment. It leads to chaos and heartbreak.  
  
RYOGA: Word!  
  
AKANE: Plus, it might look like someone did a bad thing.  
  
UKYO: Since when did you learn that?  
  
AKANE: [uncertain] I don't know. I guess that my memory's slowly regaining.  
  
SHAMPOO: Seriously, they look cute when blonde boy and her fight. They make good couple, thus giving lots of babies!  
  
Lina, hearing Shampoo's words, freaked out.  
  
LINA: [shocked] HEY! I HEARD THAT!  
  
Gourry looks at the gang closely.  
  
GOURRY: Um, Lina, [points at them] who are they?  
  
LINA: Our new companions!  
  
GOURRY: But. . .aren't Zel and Amelia coming with us?  
  
LINA: Like they say, the more the merrier!!! [whispers to Gourry] Plus, they could be very handy as our cannon fodder in case of emergency.  
  
GOURRY: [gasps] LINA!  
  
LINA: [whispers] Shhhh! If they hear us, they'll definitely back out. They're also amnesiacs.  
  
GOURRY: What?  
  
LINA: They lost their memories. They don't know who they are, where they come from. I'm keeping an eye out for them in case they pull off a crazy stunt like, you know, trying to kill me.  
  
GOURRY: But, if you accept to help them, why do you think that they're evil?  
  
LINA: Grrr! Who knows?  
  
Ranma decides to interrupt at this very moment.  
  
RANMA: Um, I hate to cut your chat, but who is he?  
  
LINA: Guys, this is-  
  
GOURRY: [beams proudly] I'm Gourry Gabriev, the protector of Lina Inverse, the Dragon Spooker and The Enemy of All Living Things!  
  
Lina, furious of Gourry's openness to strangers, smacks him in the face.  
  
LINA: [embarrassed] Sorry about that. He can be dense and dumb, but he's a good swordsman. Actually, I'm the beautiful, genius sorceress Lina Inverse!  
  
RANMA: But you're a kid!  
  
LINA: [furious] I AM NOT A KID! I'm 17 years old. Sure I'm not well-endowed like you girls [points at Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo] but I have qualities that would impress everyone.  
  
RYOGA: Then why are you called the Dragon Spooker and The Enemy of All Living Things?  
  
GOURRY: Oh that! Well, it goes like this-  
  
Lina knocks him down before he further embarrasses her.  
  
LINA: [laughs nervously] Listen, why don't we go now to Sailune so that we could help each other? Now come on people, let's go now before we waste anymore time!  
  
Lina drags an unconscious Gourry, who is currently seeing birds flying around him. Ranma and the rest follow them.  
  
UKYO: She sure is weird.  
  
AKANE: You said it.  
  
MOUSSE: I think she's got something to hide. But seriously, she's 17? She looks like a 12 year old!  
  
Lina hears this within an earshot.  
  
LINA: [furious] I HEARD THAT!  
  
************  
  
As they reached the Sailune Kingdom, they are greeted by a very busy town. People are busy preparing for something that would bring joy and wonder.  
  
MOUSSE: What's going on?  
  
LINA: Looks like a party, but what's the occasion?  
  
GOURRY: Probably Amelia's birthday again.  
  
LINA: Dumbass! Amelia's birthday was two months ago!  
  
GOURRY: Oh. I forgot.  
  
AKANE: I think there is a celebration going on.  
  
LINA: There's one way to find out.  
  
Lina leads the others to the Sailune Castle. As they reached the front gates, they are greeted by a young dark-haired girl and a man with light blue-ish skin, rocks on his face and long-pointed ears.  
  
AMELIA: LINA! GOURRY!  
  
LINA: AMELIA! ZELGADISS!  
  
Amelia rushes towards the red haired sorceress and gives her a big bear hug.  
  
LINA: [struggles to get out] Aaammeelliaaa! LET GO!  
  
AMAELIA: [smiles at Lina] Sorry! [she lets go of her]  
  
ZELGADISS: Lina, Gou-  
  
Gourry proceeds to hug Zelgadiss in a friendly manner.  
  
GOURRY: Hey buddy! How are ya?  
  
ZELGADISS: Right 'til you start to crack my bones!  
  
GOURRY: Whoops! Sorry! [he lets go of Zelgadiss] Guess I have to watch out for my strength!  
  
ZELGADISS: (If you have one. . .)  
  
AMELIA: [looks at Ranma and the gang] Lina, who are they?  
  
LINA: [turns around to look at them] Oh, they're just people we've met. [whispers to Amelia] I'll explain everything later. [returns to her normal voice] Amelia, Zelgadiss, I want you to meet Akane, Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse and Ranma-  
  
RANMA: [interrupts] IT'S GOKU!  
  
Akane suddenly hits him in the head.  
  
AKANE: [pissed off] YOU JERK! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICER?! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING US! [suddenly she pauses with complete shock] Oh my! Did. . .did I do that?  
  
Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadiss are stunned and dumbfounded by the sudden recent turn of events.  
  
ZELGADISS: What the hell. . .  
  
AKANE: [embarrassed] Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Um. . .  
  
AMELIA: [looks at Ranma, whose are swirling indicating that he's unconscious] He'll be. . .fine. [looks at the rest] Are you guys okay? Because you act like you can't remember everything.  
  
UKYO: That's because we are.  
  
ZELGADISS: You guys lost your memories?  
  
UKYO: In way, yeah. [looks at Zelgadiss] Oh my God, what are you?  
  
ZELGADISS: [offended] HEY! I'm a human being you know!  
  
LINA: Next thing you know, he goes into brood mode. He can easily depress the entire population.  
  
ZELGADISS: [growls] Lina. . .  
  
AMELIA: Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune and the guy beside me is Zelgadiss Graywords.  
  
GOURRY: If you guys didn't know, Amelia's a princess in this castle.  
  
AKANE: Really?  
  
AMELIA: [embarrassed] Gourry! [to everyone] Sorry! Yes, I'm the second princess of the Sailune kingdom but I don't flaunt it in public.  
  
LINA: Only in emergency cases.  
  
AMELIA: Only in emergency cases! [Lina rolls her eyes]  
  
LINA: Amelia, what's going on here? What's with the preparations?  
  
AMELIA: Good news! My older sister is coming home after a long journey!  
  
GOURRY: Really?  
  
AMELIA: Yeah. She wrote to us saying that she would be coming home either this week or the next. Hearing this, my father decided to throw a party for her return. It's been a while since I last saw her.  
  
RYOGA: Where did she go?  
  
AMELIA: Lots of places. She usually sends money for the kingdom and we keep in touch from time to time.  
  
RYOGA: What's the name of your sister?  
  
AMELIA: Gracia Ul Naga Sailune.  
  
LINA: (Naga?)  
  
AMELIA: She hasn't been home since. . .since. . .  
  
ZELGADISS: Amelia, you can stop you know.  
  
SHAMPOO: Is something matter?  
  
LINA: Sorry but not now. It's a very touchy subject.  
  
AMELIA: No, no. It's okay! I've moved on, no matter how hard it is.  
  
AKANE: Oh we see.  
  
ZELGADISS: What about you people? Where do you come from?  
  
UKYO: Didn't we say that we lost our memories?  
  
ZELGADISS: Oh sorry.  
  
LINA: Me thinks that they're not from this world.  
  
AMELIA: How do you know?  
  
LINA: [with pride] I just know.  
  
A servant rushes from the castle to Amelia.  
  
SERVANT: Your highness! The meal is set.  
  
AMELIA: Thank you. Now-  
  
Amelia looks around to find Lina, who is now missing.  
  
AMELIA: Lina? Lina?  
  
RYOGA: I think she went inside the castle. What's with her?  
  
ZELGADISS: When it comes to money, food and power, Lina will sure to follow that route. I must warn you though: IF you ever take those three away from her, DON'T! Otherwise, you're asking for a death wish.  
  
RANMA: [who is now gaining consciousness] Lina? A big threat? C'mon.  
  
GOURRY: Don't underestimate her. She's nice but she has the ability to destroy everything. After all, she wasn't called "The Enemy Of All Living Things" for nothing.  
  
AKANE: So, she's evil?  
  
ZELGADISS: [snorts] If she were, this place would surely be destroyed a long time ago. I'll tell you something, Lina is pretty powerful when it comes to sorcery. She has defeated a lot of powerful opponents before.  
  
MOUSSE: Guess this means that Lina is not meant to be underestimated.  
  
AMELIA: Exactly! Although, sometimes. . .  
  
ZELGADISS: She can be greedy and more of a. . .what's the word? Oh yes, foolish.  
  
MOUSSE: Guess that explains the treasure she was talking about earlier. [Mousse removes his glasses]  
  
RYOGA: What's the big deal with that treasure? It could just be money and jewelry.  
  
GOURRY: That's the same thing that we thought, but seems Lina is hell bent on getting this treasure first.  
  
UKYO: What's the treasure then?  
  
AMELIA: This is where the problem escalates. We don't know.  
  
UKYO: You don't know?  
  
AMELIA: No one knows. Not even Lina herself. Guess her curiosity factors have increased because of that. But my father told me that it holds a great power.  
  
ZELGADISS: Which, of course, we've been in to that scenario several times.  
  
AMELIA: Do you guys like to eat first? Lina might finish the entire meal as we speak, so we better hurry.  
  
RANMA: [ecstastic] Why not? I've been hungry for a while.  
  
MOUSSE: Same here.  
  
Everyone looks at Mousse, who is talking to a statue of Philionel El Di Sailune and not wearing his glasses. Ranma approaches him and taps his shoulder.  
  
RANMA: Um, Mousse. . .  
  
Mousse turns around and sees a blurred vision of Ranma.  
  
MOUSSE: Who are you?  
  
RANMA: I think it's best that you wear those glasses like right now.  
  
Mousse complies with Ranma's request and wears it. To his surprise, he can see clearly.  
  
MOUSSE: [horrified] Oh no. . .I'M BLIND! [puts his hands in his face]  
  
RANMA: Yikes. That's' gonna be a problem for ya.  
  
MOUSSE: How could this be happening?  
  
SHAMPOO: What's going on?  
  
RANMA: Mousse can't see without glasses.  
  
MOUSSE: [shrieks in pain] The horror! The horror!  
  
AKANE: Well, it's better than not seeing at all.  
  
SHAMPOO: You think that's going to comfort him?  
  
AKANE: I don't know. I'm not a doctor.  
  
************  
  
Once everything is settled, Ranma, Lina and the rest began to eat their lunch. To Lina's surprise, once she reached the dining hall, she was trapped in a cage which was set by Amelia so that she wouldn't finish everything. Lina still casted some scowl looks at the second Sailune princess. Philionel El Di Saillune is in the edge on the table, with Amelia on his side. Lina, as expected, ate like a pig. Ranma does the same thing also. He didn't know that he eats like a pig.  
  
PHILIONEL: [to the NWCs] Well, good strangers from the somewhere I don't know, do you mind tell me your names and where you come from?  
  
RYOGA: [embarrassed] Well, we lost our memories and we're trying to find how we can restore it.  
  
AMELIA: Hmm, how about we can restore your memories with magic?  
  
AKANE: You can do that?  
  
AMELIA: Uh-huh. All we need is a memory restoration spell. . .if I could remember it.  
  
ZELGADISS: But doing so might cause some problems. Magic can be very useful at times. But, they can be very risky.  
  
UKYO: We take this as you won't help us?  
  
AMELIA: What he meant was we will, but we don't know if your condition is magical or not. Besides, it's best that we find out first if it's safe.  
  
MOUSSE: Can't she do it? [points at Lina]  
  
ZELGADISS: I don't know. She only deals with black magic.  
  
Lina, indifferent of the conversation, happily ate her meal like a wild pig, as did Gourry. Ranma, to his surprise, also ate like Lina, much to Akane's disgust.  
  
AKANE: I can't believe he ate like a pig.  
  
SHAMPOO: I bet he was like that before memory loss.  
  
AKANE: Guess that means a part of him does come back. But, then again, what are the odds?  
  
SHAMPOO: Bet you eat like him too.  
  
AKANE: [rols eyes] Hope not.  
  
GOURRY: So, um, what do we do after we eat?  
  
LINA: [eating] We [munch] rest, gather [munch] supplies and [munch] go!  
  
UKYO: [to Lina] Um, it's bad to speak while you eat.  
  
ZELGADISS: Don't bother. She lacks in manners.  
  
Lina ignores his statement as she gobbles down the big piece of chicken. To say she eats like a pig would be an understatement. To say she eats like a monster devouring its meals would be right on the market. Same thing goes to Gourry and Ranma, to his surprise. As Lina is about to reach the last piece of the chicken, Ranma quickly grabbed it and ate it. This would be a no-no for Ranma for whoever gets Lina's food will suffer the consequences. The red sorceress glared at the amnesiac pig-tailed martial artist. She is about to get a piece of apple when Ranma quickly grabbed it and ate it. That's it.  
  
LINA: [angry] HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA GETTING MY FOOD?!  
  
RANMA: [surprised] What?  
  
LINA: [shouts out loud] MY FOOD! WHY ARE YOU GETTING MY FOOD?!  
  
AMELIA: [tries to calm down Lina] Lina, calm down! There's no need to-  
  
RANMA: [hits back] YOU THINK THESE ARE ALL YOURS? TOUGH LUCK! YOU MAY BE THE MOST FEARED SORCERESS BUT YOU'RE A SELFISH BITCH!  
  
LINA: YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR-  
  
RANMA: YOU'LL WHAT? FRY ME? [grins] Heh, I like to see you try, little girl.  
  
LINA: [furious] THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Lina unleashes a ball of thunder at him. Ranma quickly dodges the attack. This is one of his surprised discoveries. Everyone else got up slowly and started to step back as the two engage in a heated brawl. Lina continues to throw fireballs at him and the latter dodges at the attacks. Lina decides to play dirty. A table is behind him so all she has to do is hit him behind. As she does so, Ranma quickly senses the table coming behind him. In a matter of time, he jumps backwards and lands safetly, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
RANMA: [surprised] Did I do that? Did I? [everyone nods] This is so cool!  
  
GOURRY: Lina, I think you should stop now.  
  
LINA: [still angry] THIS IS NOT OVER YET!  
  
Just as Lina chants a spell, Ranma accidentally trips over to the floor. He tries to grab the table for safety but manages to grab the tablecloth and dragging it down with a pitcher of water, which it lands on his head. When he gets up, he feels something strange on him.  
  
AKANE: [shocked] R-ranma! What's wrong with you?  
  
RANMA: [confused] What?  
  
RYOGA: L-look at yourself!  
  
Ranma looks at the mirror to see what is wrong with him. As he sees himself, he lets loose a horrifying scream of shock and terror. He is now a she.  
  
LINA: [smirks] Heh, look at you. You're way freakier than Zelgadiss.  
  
RANMA: [horrified] OHMIGOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?  
  
LINA: Guess that chant did work, but not the way I hoped.  
  
RANMA: [at Lina] YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!!!  
  
LINA: Look, to be honest, I don't know! Guess it's karma time for you.  
  
RANMA: YOU LIE!  
  
LINA: You know, you make a pretty little girl.  
  
SHAMPOO: [whispers to Ukyo] Hate to say it, but I agree with her. [Ukyo nods]  
  
Ranma looks at herself again. Her height is decreased; she now has breasts, red hair and a girlish voice. She screams once more.  
  
RANMA: YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAKING GIRL!  
  
LINA: HEY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!  
  
RANMA: I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough wiper! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!  
  
LINA: Leave my parents out of this, freak show!  
  
Ranma realizes that Lina has been self-conscious of her chest since hers was smaller than Amelia's. She looks at her chest.  
  
RANMA: [smirks] Hey Dragon Spooker! Guess what? I've got a bigger spice rack than you! [shows her chests at her] I've got stuff you would kill for!  
  
Lina's obviously jealous and pissed off. It's bad enough that this stranger stole her food and dodged her attacks but know this is the icing in the cake: being taunted that "she" has bigger breasts than her. She decides to teach Ranma that she should not be messed with. She unleashes a very powerful energy ball that would destroy a room, but this is Lina we're talking about. She's a very hot-tempered girl and no mercy from her enemies is going to sway that away. As the energy ball increases its power, Ranma regrets his actions and takes a step back away from her. Philionel and Gourry hides under the table while Amelia and Zelgadiss produce a force field that surrounds them and the NWC. Shampoo and Akane hide behind Mousse's back while Ryoga and Ukyo hold tightly together for protection.  
  
RANMA: He, he. . .Lina, I was just. . .[nervously chuckles] Oh come on! Can't you take a joke?  
  
No is Lina's response as she releases the energy ball. Outside of the castle, one can see a part of it is exploded. People quickly rushed to the scene what is going on. Inside, we see Ranma, Lina and everyone else suffered burns and mental shocks. Ranma and Lina fainted to the ground.  
  
MOUSSE: This is how Lina settles her problems? By destroying everything?  
  
AMELIA: You got it.  
  
Lina would make an excellent member of the NWC. In fact, she would destroy Nerima itself in a single blow.  
  
************  
  
Akari walked around the town. It's been weeks since Ryoga dumped her. She still doesn't understand why he would leave her for a journey, only to disappear. It wasn't unusual for him to disappear due to his bad sense of direction. There are still questions why he left her like does he still love Akane. She then recalled that Ryoga never liked being a pig he nearly gets cooked. Is that it? He left her because he hates his curse and most of all, pigs? Akari would do anything to have him back, even giving up pigs. Katsunishiki isn't with her for the moment because she wants to be alone. So, she's not doing anything right now. She now faces a dilemma: does she want Ryoga back despite hurting her feelings or dump him and move on? Unknown to her, a group of men with no good intentions are looking at her maliciously. They stood up and followed her slowly and carefully. They're a group of bums with no future and are hooked on drugs. They want her body. Akari notices them and begins to walk faster, but they are gaining on her, so she begins to run faster. The chase ends in a dead-end alley with her trapped and scared. The men grin with the opportunity to have fun with her.  
  
AKARI: [scared] What d-do you want from me?  
  
DAIGO: [grins] Nothing much, sweetie, just you and your cute face.  
  
AKARI: [scared] G-get away from me!!! PLEASE!  
  
DAIGO: Oooh, I like that in a girl. Screaming with pleasure.  
  
AKARI: HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!  
  
DAIGO: No one's going to hear ya, babe. So, let's start shall we? Men!  
  
Akari tries to get away from them but two of Daigo's men grabs her arms and lies her down. Daigo approaches her as he becomes the first one to "taste" her. Akari wished that Ryoga was here to save her but now, all hope has vanished as she cries bitterly.  
  
DAIGO: So, any last words before we begin, cookie?  
  
Suddenly, a wire wrings around Daigo's neck and tightens it. The gangster leader tries to remove the wire around the neck, but with no avail. He is lifted upwards and remains there. The members armed themselves with knives and looked around for their mysterious attacker. At this time, Akari begins to hide at the corner. They looked at their front to see a very handsome young man with a small ponytail. With a white shirt, jeans and sneakers, he looks like an ordinary civilian.  
  
GANRYU: Who the hell are you?  
  
KONATSU: Shame on you. Trying to rape an innocent and unarmed girl. You guys have no manners.  
  
YOSHI: What are you going to do? Hurt us? [laughs] I like to see you try!  
  
KONATSU: As you wish.  
  
The gang members rush towards him but Konatsu performs the Happo Bijin Shuriken at them. It hurt them a lot from the eyes to the legs. Konatsu runs and jump kicks at the first man, then performs an axe kick at the face of another. Ganryu grabs his knife and lunges at him but Konatsu quickly jumps over him and performs a back suplex on him. Yoshi throws the knife at him but he catches it with his hand and throws it back at the unfortunate gang member's eye. He screams in pain as the rest leaves. Daigo grabs his knife from the pocket and cuts off the wire which causes him to drop. Konatsu rushes towards him and executes a jumping spinning kick at his face. The leader is knocked unconscious to the ground. Konatsu smiles at his victory. Akari stands up and sees his hand is bleeding from the knife Konatsu caught.  
  
KONATSU: Are you okay, miss? Did they-  
  
AKARI: Oh no, you're injured! Your hand!  
  
Konastsu looks at his wounded hand.  
  
KONATSU: It's nothing, really.  
  
AKARI: Don't be silly! You might get infected! We have to wash your hand and bandage it.  
  
KONATSU: B-but-  
  
AKARI: No buts. [smiles] This my way of saying thank you for saving my life.  
  
Akari drags Konatsu to the nearest fountain and washes the wound away. Then she gets a bandage from her purse. She puts it on his hand with some TLC. Konatsu blushes but tries not to let Akari notice it. He felt. . .being loved. Ukyo did take care of him but in a friendly manner. She never treated him this way, but there are moments like giving him a new home and a job as a waitress. But he felt that she would never love him as she would to Ranma. Although it has been hard at first leaving her but when he learned that she was missing, he came back to find her and start looking for clues of her whereabouts.  
  
AKARI: [shyly] Thank you.  
  
KONATSU: Oh, um, it was nothing. I don't want to see innocent people get hurt. Are you okay?  
  
AKARI: I'm fine now, although I'm still in shock of the incident.  
  
KONATSU: Don't worry, I think they won't be after you.  
  
AKARI: Say, what's your name?  
  
KONATSU: My name is Konatsu Kenzan.  
  
AKARI: Akari Unryu. [raises her hand to shake hands] Please to meet you.  
  
KONATSU: [shakes her hand] Same here.  
  
AKARI: That was some fighting method you got.  
  
KONATSU: It's ninjitsu. (I rather not tell her about my kunoichi days)  
  
AKARI: Oh, so you're a ninja?  
  
KONATSU: Yes.  
  
AKARI: I thought ninjas would be mysterious.  
  
KONATSU: They are but not all of them.  
  
AKARI: And honestly, [chuckles] the only ninjas that I know were the Ninja Turtles!  
  
KONATSU: HEY!  
  
AKARI: [giggles] Sorry!  
  
Silence envelops between the two.  
  
AKARI: Konatsu, would you like to have lunch with me? It would be an honor.  
  
KONATSU: [smiles] Yes, thank you very much.  
  
*********  
  
YUI: Listen, I've got to go. Bye.  
  
Yui Ichiro is a seventeen year old teenager. With a very dark red hair, blue eyes and a stunning athletic body that would make boys go gaga on her. Her height is similar to Ukyo's. She closes her cell phone and puts it in her pocket. She leaves the tip for the waiter, grabs her backpack, wears her shades and leaves. As she passes by, boys, men and dirty old men looked at her at awe while girls looked at her with envy. What's not to see her? White tank top, boot-cut jeans and sneakers, she might as well pose for a magazine. But, Yui didn't come to Nerima for that. She has two missions. Right now, she's doing one of them. She opens her bag, grabs an envelope and gets stockpile of paper. She breathes slowly as she looks at the contents. Yui then starts her first mission.  
  
YUI: [hands out a flyer to the nearest passerby and smiles] Here you go!  
  
The stranger looks at the flyer and is disgusted after looking at it. Yui continues to hand out the flyers to the people of Nerima. The reactions are shocked, appalled and sometimes funny and absurd. She hands out more fliers to everyone and then gets a scotch tape to stick the fliers at the walls. It may seem like an ordinary flier but if you look at it carefully, it's. . .pretty grotesque. When she reached the Nekohaten, she sticks the fliers at the wall but is seen immediately by Cologne, Nodoka and Kasumi.  
  
COLOGNE: Excuse me, young lady, but what are you doing sticking fliers on my restaurant?  
  
YUI: [in full sorrow] I'm sorry, miss, but. . .[shows them the flier] my boyfriend had an affair with another guy behind my back! Look at them! All in their disgusting glory! [begins to cry a little bit] He proposes to me but look at him! Look at him! Being a man-bitch to his lover! A shame to his family!  
  
The three women looked at the picture carefully. To their disgust, they see two boys. . .getting it on. The one who is encircled by a black pen is probably her now-ex-boyfriend. Being women, they feel the sorrow and anguish the girl felt. Then again, why the hell would she do that?  
  
COLOGNE/NODOKA/KASUMI: [in an approving tone] Carry on.  
  
YUI: [cheerfully] Thank you!  
  
Yui walks away like a cheerful little girl and continues to stick and give the fliers away while the three women watched her carefully. It's not normal for a girl to tell everyone that her boyfriend cheated on her but this is sweet revenge. Yui turns around the corner and goes to the roof by jumping through wall to wall. There, she throws the fliers away, spreading them across town. She smiles as she accomplishes her mission and now she has to do her next one.  
  
**********  
  
Ranma sat on the corner of the wall, crying bitterly. First, she's a guy and now this. She realized that Lina wasn't responsible for her transformation. But still, she's upset.  
  
AKANE: [concerned] Ranma?  
  
RANMA: [shouts] IT'S GOKU!  
  
AKANE: Whatever! [calms down] Are you okay?  
  
RANMA: Am I okay? [faces her] Am I okay? [stands up] Look at me, Akane! Look at me! I'm a circus freak! What the hell happened to me?! What did I do before I lost my memory?! [cries again]  
  
AKANE: Ra. . .I mean Goku, we don't know what happened but I promise you, everything will be okay.  
  
RANMA: Where are the others?  
  
AKANE: They're outside. Amelia is talking with her father as we speak. Gourry and Zelgadiss are packing some supplies along with Lina.  
  
RANMA: Can we go and meet them? There's something I wanted to talk to them.  
  
AKANE: [nods] Sure.  
  
Akane leads Ranma outside of the castle and sees the rest standing there. There are very quiet, which disturbs Ranma and Akane. When they see Ranma approaching them, they're not sure what to react on his curse.  
  
UKYO: Um, Ranma?  
  
RANMA: IT'S GOKU!!!  
  
Everyone rolls their eyes.  
  
UKYO: Anyway. . .um. . .  
  
RANMA: [shouts] WHY CAN'T YOU SAY IT? I KNOW WHAT'S IN YOUR MINDS! SAY IT!  
  
MOUSSE: Hey! Hey! Calm down! It's not that! [pauses] Well, it's that. What happened?  
  
RANMA: [confused] I don't know! I thought it was Lina who had done this but. . .I think. . .I think I had this for a while, even before we lost our memories.  
  
SHAMPOO: [concerned] You okay?  
  
RANMA: Well, for one thing, I'm smaller than her [points at Akane], my hair's red and. . .[looks at his body and then grins] I can see myself naked very well. Look at these babies!  
  
AKANE: First you're complaining that you turned into a girl and now you're enjoying this? What the hell's with you?  
  
RANMA: I don't know.  
  
RYOGA: Can we change into another topic before my nose begins to bleed?  
  
RANMA: Shoot. What is it?  
  
RYOGA: I don't think we're from this place.  
  
SHAMPOO: Isn't that obvious? Look at our clothes. Shampoo wear different clothes from the rest.  
  
MOUSSE: Guess that answers on why people are looking at us. But I agree with Ryoga. If we're not from this place, then where did we come from?  
  
RYOGA: We have to restore our memories fast! I don't I'll last.  
  
RANMA: But why am I cursed? What about you guys?  
  
SHAMPOO: First things first, how did you become a girl?  
  
RANMA: I remember that a pitcher of water landed in my head. It was cold. Then, the rest is history.  
  
UKYO: To be honest, you could pass as a fourteen year old.  
  
RANMA: Your point being?  
  
UKYO: I mean look at you. I doubt you're sixteen or eighteen. But methinks that you could be mistaken as a minor.  
  
RANMA: [sighs] True.  
  
MOUSSE: Do you guys have any idea how to restore our memories?  
  
AKANE: What about Amelia, Lina and Zelgadiss?  
  
RANMA: We can ask them later but we can forget that red-haired bitch!  
  
UKYO: You're red-haired also.  
  
RANMA: I meant Lina! Geez, fussing over food. Then again, Zel did warn us.  
  
RYOGA: But he said that restoring our memories could be dangerous.  
  
SHAMPOO: Come on! What could be dangerous with that? Surely you believed what stone-boy said.  
  
UKYO: What if he's right?  
  
SHAMPOO: We think of positive things right now!  
  
RANMA: Shampoo's got a point, despite her impediment speech. What do have to lose?  
  
MOUSSE: Right now, our sanity because I don't think I can take this anymore! I'm half-blind, for Pete's sake!  
  
RYOGA: [to Ranma] Hey, maybe we should call you Gokina. Gokina, a perfect fit for you.  
  
RANMA: [offended] YOU TAKE THAT BACK!  
  
AKANE: Gokina, Gokina, Gokina. It kinda sounded better.  
  
MOUSSE: [in a girlish mode] Hi! I'm Gokina! I turn into a girl and suddenly I like pretty dresses and jewelry and-  
  
RANMA: [furious] SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
  
***********  
  
PHILIONEL: Amelia, my dear. Someday this will be all yours.  
  
AMELIA: What? The curtains?  
  
PHILIONEL: I meant the kingdom.  
  
AMELIA: Oh. But what about Gracia? Isn't she the next in line?  
  
PHILIONEL: [sighs] You know your sister. I'm saying this just in case she decides not to come back.  
  
AMELIA: Then why are you preparing this party? I thought she would return.  
  
PHILIONEL: She said she would before but. . .where is she?  
  
AMELIA: I'm sure she'll be fine.  
  
PHILIONEL: You're probably right. She's been gone for so long. Do you think she's married?  
  
AMELIA: She didn't say anything about that.  
  
PHILIONEL: She might keep it as a surprise when she comes here. Besides, I think that might be good for the kingdom.  
  
AMELIA: Except if the boy turns out to be from another kingdom. But never fear, father! For I, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. . .will wait for her return. Until then, I'm going with Lina and the rest for more treasure hunting.  
  
PHILIONEL: Just one question. Where exactly are you going?  
  
AMELIA: Why do you ask?  
  
PHILIONEL: Amelia, the treasure you are seeking, from what I've heard, is not just any valuable treasure you seek like the Claire Bible. This treasure is said to contain power and I'm sure all will seek that.  
  
AMELIA: If so, then we will all know what kind of treasure is that. But no one has heard of it.  
  
ZELGADISS: That's probably because someone or something is guarding it.  
  
Amelia and Philionel turn around and see Zelgadiss and Lina standing there.  
  
AMELIA: You guys were eavesdropping?  
  
LINA: We? We would never do that. . .on rare occasions.  
  
ZELGADISS: In that case, we better prepare ourselves. The others are waiting outside. We must depart before nightfall.  
  
LINA: As long as that red-haired psycho freak doesn't slow as down.  
  
AMELIA: Aren't you a bit harsh?  
  
LINA: Harsh? Me? He. . .she. . .I don't know, stole my food!  
  
ZELGADISS: Like that was yours to begin with?  
  
LINA: And then she taunted at me that she has bigger "spice racks" than me! Thank goodness I didn't have the intention to kill that she-male! Anyway we better go. The sooner we're done [smiles] the sooner I get to join the festivities!  
  
Lina walks away and goes outside. Amelia and Zelgadiss sweat dropped.  
  
ZELGADISS: Do you think she'll finish everything in the celebration?  
  
AMELIA: If the cage fails, guess we have to torture her.  
  
*************  
  
As they depart to their destination, the travelers immerse themselves into separate conversations.  
  
GOURRY: Are we there yet?  
  
LINA: No.  
  
GOURRY: Are we there yet?  
  
LINA: No.  
  
GOURRY: Are we there yet?  
  
LINA: [furious] NO! NO! NO YOU STUPID DUMBASS! ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL FLAY YOU ALIVE!  
  
Gourry winces as Lina calms herself down.  
  
SHAMPOO: You don't have to be furious. He was just asking.  
  
LINA: Like they say, "once is enough". [to Amelia] Amelia! Do we still have food left?  
  
AMELIA: We haven't been at the half-way point to the Dark Mountain and already the food is almost empty.  
  
LINA: [smiles] I couldn't help it.  
  
RANMA: How far is the Dark Mountain?  
  
LINA: We have to pass four rivers and seven lakes and then one town. Afterwards it's Dark Mountain. Or as they call it "the place of no escape".  
  
MOUSSE: What exactly is in that place? Could be important.  
  
LINA: We'll find out as soon as we get there.  
  
ZELGADISS: It'll take one day to cross there so we stop at the town.  
  
AKANE: Um, Zel? There's something I want to ask you.  
  
ZELGADISS: If it's about my appearance-  
  
AKANE: I'm not making fun of you! I swear! It's just that. . .what happened to you?  
  
ZELGADISS: I used to be human, believe it or not. But then, my great- grandfather tricked me by granting me the power I wanted. Now look at me. I'm a chimera: one part rock golem, one part brau demon and one part human.  
  
SHAMPOO: That sad! What about great-grandfather? He must pay for what he did to you!  
  
LINA: Already took care of that. It's a long story but in the end. [claps her hands loudly] BOOM! He dies. End of story.  
  
MOUSSE: [to Zelgadiss] But why are still in your chimera form?  
  
ZELGADISS: [in a sad tone] Most of the cures didn't work. [sigh] Despite this, I haven't give up on finding one.  
  
On the other side of the group. . .  
  
UKYO: It must be tough for us to be in a strange world. What do you think happened to us?  
  
RYOGA: I. . .um don't know.  
  
Ryoga glanced Ukyo at his side. He finds her cute and pretty. He wants to hold her hand but couldn't for it might bring some wrong assumptions. Ukyo notices him and looks at him. When she does that, Ryoga looked away with embarrassment.  
  
UKYO: Ryoga, are you okay?  
  
RYOGA: [nervous] M-me? I'm fine! [nervously laughs] Why?  
  
UKYO: You were looking at me. [Ryoga internally tenses up] Is there something on my face?  
  
RYOGA: Um, nothing! Nothing, he he.  
  
Ryoga sighs as Ukyo knows that there is something wrong with him. Unconsciously, Ryoga began to hold her hand. She looks at him and smiles. She holds him back. Both of them wanted to get to know each other. Of course, in their real selves or memories, they would rather hang themselves or taste Akane's cooking than doing this. All of the sudden, Lina stops walking.  
  
GOURRY: Hey, Lina. Is something the matter?  
  
LINA: [looks around carefully] Someone's watching us.  
  
RANMA: Who? Or what?  
  
The place is dead silent, save for the chirpings of the birds.  
  
???: It's been a while, Lina Inverse.  
  
LINA: [shocked] That can't be!  
  
MOUSSE: What's going on?  
  
AMELIA: Is it who I think it is?  
  
GOURRY: [confused] Who? Who?  
  
ZELGADISS: [shouts] COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE AND SHOW YOURSELF!  
  
Out of the blue, a violet-haired man appeared to the group with a smile, much to Lina and Zelgadiss' irritation.  
  
LINA: Hello Xelloss.  
  
XELLOSS: Pleasant greetings. Why such the long faces?  
  
ZELGADISS: What do you want Xelloss?  
  
AKANE: [whispers to Amelia] Who is he?  
  
XELLOSS: Fair lady, I believe we haven't met.  
  
AKANE: That's because we HAVEN'T met.  
  
XELLOSS: Very well. I am Xelloss the. . .  
  
ZELGADISS: The man who should never be trusted at all.  
  
XELLOSS: That's such a harsh description.  
  
LINA: [irritated] Look, what do you want? We haven't got all day with your silly tricks.  
  
XELLOSS: Lina, who are these new people you're with? [he's referring to the NWC]  
  
LINA: New company.  
  
XELLOSS: [raises his right eyebrow] Really?  
  
Lina hated that look. If he spills the beans, then they would leave her. Then again, anything goes on Xelloss' case.  
  
XELLOSS: I believe you are going to the Dark Mountain, am I correct?  
  
LINA: You answered correctly. Let me guess, you know the Dark Mountain so spill if you're interested.  
  
XELLOSS: Very well. Along the way, an old friend will come and confuse you. In the mountain, be prepared for the worst of all worst. This will be a challenge of a lifetime. [to the NWC] Guess it has begun to wear off. [to Ranma] Guess being the almighty isn't what's crack up to be.  
  
RANMA: [confused] What are you talking about?  
  
XELLOSS: [wags his forefinger] Tsk tsk. That is a secret.  
  
ZELGADISS: [on high alert] Ranma, don't trust him ever!  
  
XELLOSS: Please. After all this time you're still the same.  
  
ZELGADISS: So is your big fat, lying mouth. Guess that would make us even.  
  
XELLOSS: I don't want to waste your precious time so I better go. See ya! [he disappears]  
  
RANMA: Hello. Can someone tell me who that is?  
  
AMELIA: Xelloss. He's the guy I would love to tease.  
  
UKYO: I bet you would love to do that every now and then.  
  
RYOGA: But what's with the hostility between him and Zel?  
  
AMELIA: Xelloss drives him crazy due to the former's suspicious plans.  
  
LINA: But he's a strange one.  
  
MOUSSE: What's up with the riddles?  
  
ZELGADISS: He's giving information. Meaning he definitely knows something about Dark Mountain. But be careful, he can double-cross you in a heartbeat. Most of his clues can lead you to disaster.  
  
UKYO: What a strange human.  
  
ZELGADISS: He's not human. He's a Mazoku.  
  
RYOGA: Mazoku?  
  
ZELGADISS: The Mazoku are spiritual beings that reside on the astral plane. They do not have a true physical form, but ones with enough power can project an image onto the physical plane to represent their beings. They are the force against the gods; the race that has one true purpose- to destroy the worlds created by the Lord of Nightmares.  
  
RANMA: [shocked] WHAT?!  
  
MOUSSE: You mean to say he's not human?  
  
AMELIA: They are created but they must have a very high amount of power.  
  
RANMA: Okay, but what about this Lord of Nightmares thing?  
  
AMELIA: The Lord of Nightmares is the creator of the four worlds and everything in it. It is possible that all the worlds are actually a part of her. Although no one can know exactly what she is thinking, many believe that her ultimate goal is to have all the worlds be a part of her again, because she is lonely. In truth, the Lord of Nightmares did not knowingly create the worlds; they were suddenly there.  
  
LINA: Don't worry, she's not our problem though. It's Xelloss.  
  
SHAMPOO: You said strange riddle man not human.  
  
AMELIA: A mazoku's source of energy is shouki, the miasma produced by mortal beings when they experience negative emotions such as anger, sadness, and fear. Being able to appear as a human is a great adapation for a mazoku, as it allows it to live among humans and feed off their emotions with little or no suspicion. It is also worth noting that the more power a mazoku has, the more humanlike it can appear.  
  
AKANE: So that would make him the bad guy?  
  
LINA: Well, almost. He helped us sometimes but everything's got a price. Look, it's gonna be sunset soon so we move right now.  
  
Everyone agrees continue to move. Lina just stood there, but Ranma and Gourry notice her.  
  
GOURRY: Hey Lina, you okay?  
  
LINA: [snaps out] Huh? I'm fine.  
  
GOURRY: No you're not.  
  
RANMA: Is it what that Xelloss creep said? Something about an old friend?  
  
LINA: It's nothing let's go.  
  
As Lina walks away. . .  
  
RANMA: I've got a feeling she's not telling something.  
  
GOURRY: Just don't force her. She'll probably tell us one day.  
  
***********  
  
KONATSU: So, I lived with my evil stepfamily until Ukyo, Ranma and Akane showed up.  
  
AKARI: Wait. You know Ranma? As in Ranma Saotome?  
  
KONATSU: Yes. You know him?  
  
AKARI: It's a small world we live in. I met him at his school one time with Ryoga.  
  
Everytime she mentions Ryoga or his name, Akari felt the pain he had caused her. She couldn't forgive him.  
  
AKARI: Ryoga is well, my fiancée.  
  
KONATSU: Really?  
  
AKARI: Or my ex-fiancée. He wanted out. I wasn't myself at that time because it was so sudden. I kicked his groin just to let him now how I feel.  
  
KONTASU: Ow!  
  
AKARI: I know. That wasn't right. I was so angry for what he did. I think, deep down, he still loves Akane and I'm just the rebound girl.  
  
KONATSU: You might be wrong, you know.  
  
AKARI: How would you know? Akane and Ryoga disappeared.  
  
KONATSU: Well, so do Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo and. . .[in a sad tone] Ukyo.  
  
AKARI: What's wrong?  
  
KONATSU: Ukyo was my employer. She was the one who took care of me after I finally got out of my stepfamily. I fell in love with her but she's obsessed with Ranma. She, Ryoga and the rest destroyed Ranma and Akane's wedding. After Ukyo and Ranma had a fight, she just locked herself up in her room until she visited her father. I couldn't take anymore. After that incident, I've been wondering whether my love for her is nothing since she's pining over someone else.  
  
AKARI: [concerned] Oh, Konatsu. . .  
  
KONATSU: I love her but she loved me as a friend. I'm also her friend so I did the best thing just to make her happy. In the end, all my efforts fail so I left. I've been wandering around from place to place.  
  
AKARI: And let me guess. You came back here when you heard that Ukyo disappeared.  
  
KONATSU: You just read my mind.  
  
AKARI: [pauses] This may be weird but would you like to stay in my house? I've got an extra bedroom for you.  
  
KONATSU: [embarrassed] Oh no! Thank you for the offer but it might be embarrassing for you!  
  
AKARI: Where's the embarrassing part? This is my way of saying thank you for saving me from those crooks.  
  
KONATSU: Sure! Why not? Anything for a pretty girl like you!  
  
AKARI: [giggles] Flattery will get you nowhere!  
  
Konatsu and Akari exited the restaurant and headed for Akari's house. But along the way, Konatsu, with his ninja senses, hears someone is following them.  
  
AKARI: Is something wrong?  
  
KONATSU: We walk faster now. Someone is following us.  
  
KOTETSU: Seems you have improved a lot Konatsu!  
  
Both of them looked up in the building to see Kotetsu, Koume and Koeda standing above them with a smirk.  
  
KOTETSU: Such a handsome face. Just like your father.  
  
KONATSU: What do you want?  
  
KOTETSU: What do you think? Revenge!  
  
KOUME: Revenge for destroying our beauty!  
  
KOEDA: Revenge for ruining our lives!  
  
KONATSU: That's crazy!  
  
AKARI: Wait a sec, those are your stepfamily? Dear, they sure are butt ugly.  
  
KOUME: WE HEARD THAT LITTLE GIRL!  
  
KOEDA: From a transvestite to a beautiful, handsome man. But despite that, you can't escape from us!  
  
AKARI: [to Konatsu] Transvestite?  
  
KONATSU: Look, I can explain everything later. Right now-  
  
KOTETSU: ATTACK!!!  
  
The uglies jumped from the building and began to use the Hyappatsu Hyakuchü Shuriken technique at Konatsu and Akari. The former kunoichi grabs Akari's arm and hide behind a tree for cover. The shurikens hit the tree and in an instant Konatsu carries Akari and makes a mad dash with the uglies chasing them behind. Konatsu leaps to a roof and continues doing so while Akari holding him tightly. During this time, the uglies continue to throw the shurikens at them but they missed. Konatsu jumps from the roof and hides in the alley. He lets go of Akari and have a look around for the uglies.  
  
AKARI: Konatsu, what's going on? Why are they after you?  
  
KONATSU: [lowers his head with shame] Forgive me, Akari. I haven't told you everything about me. The truth is, I was raised as a girl hence the transvestite word from them. I decided to change my lifestyle seeing that my being as a "girl" didn't work well in winning Ukyo. Please, don't hate me.  
  
AKARI: Why should I hate you? You've been probably didn't risen well by them. You poor guy!  
  
KONATSU: You mean-  
  
AKARI: I don't hate you. It's nice that-  
  
A rope suddenly wraps around Akari and grabs her from above. Koeda ties the rope very tight as Akari struggles to let go. The uglies then surround Konatsu in a circular formation. Kotetsu unleashes a small kunai dagger while Koeda carries a spear and Koume with a chain ball, twirling around it.  
  
KONATSU: [angry] YOU LET AKARI GO!  
  
KOTETSU: Now, now. Is that how you treat your stepmother?  
  
KONATSU: You are NOT my stepmother. I have no stepmother or stepsisters!  
  
KOEME: Watch your mouth or the girl gets it.  
  
AKARI: [shouts] KONATSU! RUN!  
  
KONATSU: What do you want from me!?  
  
KOTETSU: Simple, you come back to us and be our servant again since your boss disappeared. So, what say you?  
  
KONATSU: What if I refuse?  
  
KOEDA: Your friend goes bye-bye.  
  
Koeda holds the rope that is with Akari. Konatsu realizes that if he refuses, Koeda will let go of her and will die. He decides that he will attack them on his own. No matter the outcome, Akari will have to escape from the mess. Konatsu is in his fighting stance, signaling a fight to the uglies.  
  
KONATSU: How about this? We fight. If I win, you leave me and Akari alone! If I lose, I will agree on your condition. Just let Akari go!  
  
KOTETSU: Very well. Shall we begin?  
  
Kotetsu charges at him and lunges the dagger in his face but Konatsu ducks and sidesteps to the left side. Konatsu kicks his former stepmother's hand thus letting go of the dagger. Koeda jumps at him with the spear. Konatsu leaps and is about to kick her when Koeme throws the chain ball and hit on his back. Konatsu yelps out in pain as he falls to the ground. He uses his hands to hold the ground for a safe landing and back flips. Koeme twirls her chain ball and throws the ball at him. He dodges and throws some of his shuriken at them but are intercepted by Koeda's spear, which she uses it as a shield. Konatsu charges at them with two kunai daggers as his weapons. He aims at Koeda first as he tries to slash her but she blocks his attack. As he aims for her head, Koeda blocks it again but this time he quickly punches her in the chest very hard. The ugly sister staggers back with pain. Kotetsu distracts him by throwing some bombs at him. When it explodes, Kontasu moves away. Unknown to him, Koume grabs his neck with her chain ball. He kicks her in the face and throws her to the ground. All of the sudden, Koeda uses her Kappa no Sara Flash technique at him, which temporarily blinds Konatsu for the moment. Just as Konatsu tries to regain his normal composure, the uglies take this advantage. They produce a chain and tie him up quickly. Akari watches this in horror as she realizes that Konatsu may not escape from his stepfamily this time. When he regains his eyesight, he finds himself tied up in chains. He makes a struggle to get out.  
  
KOTETSU: Forget it, Konatsu. You can't escape from us!  
  
KOEME: This means that you will clean our house again! [laughs]  
  
KOEDA: Also, you will cook again!  
  
Konatsu growls silently.  
  
KONATSU: Fine! Now, let Akari go!  
  
KOTETSU: Um. . .we don't think so!  
  
KONATSU: [shocked] But you promise!  
  
KOTETSU: Did we really fulfill that? Oh well. [Koeda lets go of the rope]  
  
KONATSU: NO!!!  
  
Akari falls into the ground while screaming for help. Out of the blue, her prayers have been answered in the form of a mysterious stranger rescuing her before she hits the ground. The stranger places Akari on the ground carefully, gets her knife from her belt and cuts the rope.  
  
YUI: You've got a lot of guts to do that. Guess this means we know who won't win Miss Trust.  
  
KOTETSU: [angry] Who are you? Do not disturb our business!  
  
YUI: [snorts] I'm sorry. Trying to kill the girl is your business? Breaking promises is your business?  
  
KOEME: You'll pay for interrupting our fight!  
  
YUI: Like oh my God! What happened to you freaks? Cosmetic surgery gone bad?  
  
KOEDA: Don't you mock our beauty!  
  
YUI: I know beauty is skin deep but this is ridiculous.  
  
KOEME: Prepare to die!  
  
Koeme charges at her with her chain ball. Yui just stands there but as the fat sister come nears her, Yui punches the ground and to Koeme's surprise, she was launched to the air. While Koeme's in mid-air, Yui suddenly appears and performs an aerial suplex thus forcing them to fall but she uses her Koeme's head as a safety landing material. Koeme's face was smashed by the impact of the fall. Yui gets up and gives a smirk at the remaining uglies. She kicks Koeme but with no response from the latter, which means she's unconscious.  
  
KOTETSU: [shocked] H-how. . .  
  
YUI: You study ninjitsu and I've known your reputation but [disgusted] eeeww! What the hell happened to you ladies?  
  
KOEDA: [tightens her grip on her spear] And you call yourself beautiful!  
  
YUI: Wanna fight, beautiful? [cracks her knuckes] We can arrange that.  
  
Koeda and Yui surround themselves like two dueling warriors in the ancient times. Then, with a drop of the water from the pipe, Koeda lunges her spear at her but Yui grabs it. Yui executes a left roundhouse to her face and a push kick to her stomach which causes Koeda to drop to the ground. Koeda quickly gets up despite the pain and breaks the spear into two fighting sticks. Koeda begins her assault as she tries to hit Yui. The red-head dodges the attacks easily and decides to end this as she grabs both of Koeda's arms and performs a scorpion kick which connects to the ugly ninja's head. Koeda steps back and throws the blade at her. Yui jumps over her in a twirling manner. She lands at her back and kicks her back. Koeda is thrown to the sides and is unconscious. Yui looks at Kotetsu, who tries to put a brave face but is scared deep down.  
  
YUI: Come on. I've haven't got all day.  
  
KOTETSU: You may defeat them easily, but as their mother and their master, you can't defeat me! Prepare this!  
  
Kotetsu throws a barrage of shurikens at her. All she can do is dodging and disarms the projectiles coming at her. To Konatsu, Akari and even Kotetsu, it seems that she manages to counter the attack very well. Kotetsu throws the bombs at her and as it explodes, Yui performs a cartwheel to avoid the blasts. The latter throws her own pack of shuriken at the elder ugly. The former disarms the blades but Yui throws her knife at her hand. Kotetsu screams in pain and removes the knife from her hand. She throws it back at the owner and the latter catches it. Yui runs at her and punches her in the stomach in a way that it meets her back bone. Kotetsu falls down.  
  
YUI: Man, what a stress reliever. [approaches Akari] You okay?  
  
AKARI: [shaken] Y-yeah, but we have to help my friend!  
  
YUI: Oh!  
  
Yui helps Akari in getting up and goes to Konatsu's aid. After freeing him, he gets up with the help from the girls.  
  
KONATSU: That was. . .  
  
YUI: I didn't mean to hurt your butt ugly stepfamily but they wanted to harm you.  
  
KONATSU: No. It's okay. They had it coming. When they get up, they'll be after me for sure again.  
  
YUI: I wouldn't think so.  
  
AKARI: What do you mean?  
  
YUI: Let's just say they won't be after you again.  
  
KONATSU: Thank for helping us. May I get to know your name?  
  
YUI: Yui Ichiro. From the other side of Tokyo.  
  
AKARI: I'm Akari Unryuu, nice to meet you.  
  
KONATSU: And I'm Konatsu Kenzan.  
  
YUI: [looks at Kontasu] Hmm. Salty goodness.  
  
KONATSU: [blushes] A-are you flirting at me?  
  
YUI: Who wouldn't? After all, a handsome guy like with is with a beautiful girl like her.  
  
KONATSU: Oh no! We're not dating!  
  
AKARI: Yeah! We just met!  
  
YUI: Uh-huh. Anyway, I gotta go.  
  
AKARI: Wait! There must be someway we could repay you.  
  
YUI: No thanks. I don't want to waste your time.  
  
AKARI: No hassle! Please?  
  
Yui thinks about Akari's offer. She doesn't want to take advantage of this but she needs a place to stay.  
  
YUI: How about a place to stay? Just for the night.  
  
AKARI: [ecstatic] Great! Now I've got two new houseguests!  
  
YUI: [to Konatsu] Let me guess. You're the other one.  
  
KONATSU: Yeah.  
  
AKARI: We have to go now. My grandfather must be worried right now.  
  
So, three went straight to Akari's house to stay overnight.  
  
**********  
  
The group reaches the village before nightfall and enters an inn. Not necessarily empty but filled nonetheless.  
  
LINA: Okay, let's get some rooms and-  
  
Her words are interrupted when a woman enters the inn with a full out cackle.  
  
???: OH-HO-HO-HO-HO!!!!! Mind asking if I could have a room for the night?  
  
LINA: (WAIT! That can't be!!!)  
  
Lina turns around and sees the person who she hasn't seen for years.  
  
???: Yes? What can I. . .Lina?  
  
LINA: Naga?  
  
AMELIA: What's going on? [sees Naga] Gracia?  
  
NAGA: [surprised] Amelia?  
  
LINA: Feces, is that you?  
  
NAGA: SHUT UP!  
  
AMELIA: Sister, is that you?  
  
NAGA: Amelia, is that you?  
  
LINA: You guys know each other?  
  
RANMA: [interrupts] Hi! Have any of you met at all?  
  
AMELIA: She's Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, my sister. The one who disappeared.  
  
LINA: [shocked] I can't believe this! You guys are sisters?  
  
NAGA: What are you doing here Amelia?  
  
AMELIA: I was about to ask the same thing.  
  
LINA: Well, Naga? What are you doing here?  
  
**********  
  
UP NEXT: Naga reveals her plans to everyone while at the same time, flirts with Mousse, much to Shampoo's dismay and then accompanies them. Fahnir shows Xelloss who's the boss. Yui and Taro meet and fight, but not before she trashes Happosai, Kodachi and Kuno.  
  
**********  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I'm in a creative rut. Some of the storylines that were planned for later chapters are moved into the earlier ones and vice versa. So please bear with me.  
  
The Yui scene takes place at the same time with Taro's from the previous chapter. By the way, I did not put my new character here for nothing. She plays an important role later on and is not related to any of the KH characters but close to it.  
  
I watched Slayers last year but I did not watch them all. So, if I make a mistake, please tell me. This is an alternative universe of Slayers so anything goes.  
  
AnT: there's more into that, in the case of Noah/Sora.  
  
If Lina's in the Ranma world, say good-bye to the NWC, Nerima and its residents.  
  
I hope you guys have fun watching LOTR: Return of The King. (Mine will be released next month!)  
  
*RANMA: I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough wiper! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!  
  
PHILIONEL: Amelia, my dear. Someday this will be all yours.  
  
AMELIA: What? The curtains?* These lines are from the film Monty Python and The Holy Grail. 


	12. Power Struggle

Power Struggle  
  
Everyone settled at the dinner table in the inn. Lina is waiting for Naga's answer of where she has been for the last few years. Same thing goes to Amelia, for she wants to know why she left her and her father. The rest are sitting and waiting for the words that come out from Naga's mouth.  
  
NAGA: First things first. For those who don't know me I'm Naga The Serpent. I am also known as Naga, The Greatest and Strongest Rival of Lina Inverse. [goes into her trademark laughter which sent the chills to everyone's spine]  
  
LINA: [deadpanned] She's also known as Naga, the goldfish's feces.  
  
NAGA: [offended] SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!  
  
LINA: Come on. It's true no matter how many times you say it.  
  
UKYO: Why was she called the goldfish's feces?  
  
LINA: She keeps following me around like a sick puppy. No matter what, you can't just get rid of her.  
  
NAGA: Hmph! Obviously, you haven't changed a bit!  
  
LINA: Look who's talking.  
  
AMELIA: [decides to change the topic] Gracia, where have you been? Father and I have been worried about you for years!  
  
RANMA: Yeah. Where exactly have you been?  
  
NAGA: Oh you know. Travelling around the world, saving innocent lives.  
  
LINA: You mean getting the riches BEFORE saving innocent lives.  
  
NAGA: [chooses to ignore this] At the same time, I trained myself in the ancient arts of shamanism.  
  
MOUSSE: How did it go?  
  
NAGA: So far, not bad. In time, I will perfect myself in mastering shamanism.  
  
LINA: Okay. Now, what are you doing here?  
  
NAGA: That is an accusation tone.  
  
LINA: No it's not.  
  
NAGA: I heard of the treasure that is being located at Dark Mountain.  
  
RANMA: Hey! That's where we going!  
  
NAGA: Interesting.  
  
ZELGADISS: So you haven't heard of the treasure?  
  
NAGA: Someone told me that this treasure contains power. The only clue that holds the information is this old saying: "Most powerful is he who has himself in his own power."  
  
MOUSSE: "Most powerful is he who has himself in his own power." It doesn't make sense.  
  
NAGA: Exactly, no one knows the meaning. Also, from what I've heard, Dark Mountain is filled with traps.  
  
ZELGADISS: Guess this answers on why no one knows the place. Those who went there didn't come back. How did you know about this?  
  
NAGA: Someone told me. He both witnessed it and got away or someone told him.  
  
AMELIA: When are you going there?  
  
NAGA: Probably tomorrow. Say-  
  
LINA: No. No way.  
  
AMELIA: Lina! [to Naga] What are you going to say exactly?  
  
NAGA: I'm thinking if I can come with you to Dark Mountain. We can work together and [looks at Mousse in a flirtatious manner] get to know each other.  
  
Mousse blushes as Naga looks at him. He finds her very sexy and attractive, but the downside is her laugh. That reminded him and the NWC of someone they knew but couldn't remember. At the same time, Shampoo notices Naga's actions and internally becomes jealous. Then again, how much does she know Mousse at all? She finds him handsome alright but there something about him that make her feel strange.  
  
LINA: Just what are you up to Naga?  
  
NAGA: [scoffs at Lina's accusation] What are you talking about?  
  
LINA: C'mon, Feces. There's more into that.  
  
NAGA: [furious] Will you stop calling me that?! Look, I would've gone there myself but since you dragged my little sister-  
  
AMELIA: Actually, I met Lina and the rest when I was looking for you and at the same time, helping the helpless.  
  
NAGA: Really? [Amelia nods]  
  
AKANE: [to Lina] Come on, Lina. Let her come with us. She might be helpful.  
  
LINA: I don't know.  
  
AKANE: We don't know each other and yet you let us come with you so that you can help restore our memories.  
  
RYOGA: Yeah. You let us come with you but not Naga. Why is that?  
  
Lina gulped and thinks that they might find out her plans. So she has to think about a defensive plan.  
  
GOURRY: Yeah, Lina. Why-  
  
LINA: Well, like I said, we need help and they're the ones.  
  
Lina carefully explains it without saying "cannon fodder".  
  
*********  
  
YUI: Nice place, though I didn't expect this to be pig central.  
  
AKARI: We trained pigs for a sumo-type fighting style.  
  
YUI: I heard of it. The Unryus are considered to be the number one in that area. When you mentioned your name, my internal bell rang suddenly.  
  
AKARI: [surprised] Are we that famous?  
  
YUI: If you weren't, I wouldn't talk about this now would I?  
  
AKARI: Good point.  
  
KONATSU: Yui, mind if I ask you something?  
  
YUI: Shoot.  
  
KONATSU: That fighting style of yours. I know you're a kunoichi but a different kind of kunoichi in my opinion. Who taught you?  
  
YUI: Like Akari and yours, mine's from my family. The Ichiro-Ninjitsu style. But I'll stop there for personal reasons, if you don't mind.  
  
KONATSU: Okay.  
  
Yui really like to reveal the true form of her art but that would be a big NO. The Ichiro-Ninjitsu art is something no outsider must know. Her family poses this for a good reason. Akari leads them to the two rooms for Konatsu and Yui to stay for the night. Konatsu stays beside Yui's. But unknown to the former, he is occupying the same room Ryoga formerly stayed. Yui placed her bag on the bed and sits down. She realizes that she didn't bring any extra clothes other than the ones she's currently wearing. She decides to buy some tomorrow. Akari suddenly knocks on the door.  
  
AKARI: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?  
  
YUI: Nah. Just tired after the fight. Where's Konatsu?  
  
AKARI: In his room. I'll prepare dinner soon.  
  
YUI: How about I'll help you?  
  
AKARI: Oh no. You are a guest and it would rude for you to do the housework.  
  
YUI: Listen Akari, first and foremost, there is nothing rude on that part. This is my way of thanking you for letting me stay here for the night. Besides, it would be rude for me to just sit here and do nothing while you do all the housework. So, how about it?  
  
Akari thinks about this. Yui is right, she thought.  
  
AKARI: Okay then. Help me in the kitchen. I might ask Konatsu if he would want to help us.  
  
YUI: Don't worry he will.  
  
AKARI: [confused] What are you talking about?  
  
YUI: I know deep down you like him.  
  
AKARI: Only as a friend!  
  
YUI: Then why do you let him stay here?  
  
AKARI: Like I said, he doesn't have a home and this is my way of thanking him.  
  
YUI: Seriously.  
  
AKARI: I am!  
  
YUI: In any case, I should advice you to go for it. You know, getting to know him better. What better way to do than being in the same household? I'm not implying that you should do the bang-bang method, if so well don't do that after the first date. Take the chance, don't let it slip at the grasp of your hands.  
  
AKARI: Whoa! I'm not the type of girl who gets a guy whenever she can. I have to follow my family tradition that in order to court me, one man must defeat the prized-champion sumo pig. In this case, Katsunishiki must be defeated in order to win me.  
  
YUI: We are in the 21st century and you still follow the old traditions?  
  
AKARI: Do you have something against it?  
  
YUI: Don't take this the wrong way. Old traditions can be a good thing but pre-arranged marriages and following the family law by seppuku if dishonored or disowning a child will show that the parent is not a good caretaker. The problem with these is that it will only increase the family status or pride but in turn decreases the right to choose who to love and what to do in life. Thus, it will result in loneliness, pain, anger or suicide. Much like those films that present these laws, much to my gag value.  
  
AKARI: It seems that you've no interest with the old laws.  
  
YUI: Sooner or later, the ones who were dragged into this will rebel and will likely to choose exile than being unhappy at all.  
  
AKARI: Let me guess, your family follows these laws and you hated it.  
  
YUI: Actually, my family never followed the old laws after a bad incident with my great-grandmother. She was engage by the wrong man but instead of just sitting there, she kicked back and decided that pre-arranged marriages and honor must be demolished.  
  
AKARI: Guess your great-grandmother is an early feminist.  
  
YUI: That's how she met my great-grandfather who was her best friend at the time.  
  
AKARI: C'mon, we have to prepare dinner.  
  
Yui follows Akari to Konatsu's room. When Akari tells him about the chore, he instantly complied. Then, while Konatsu is preparing the dishes, Yui helps Akari in cooking tonight's meals: ebi tempura, fried yakisoba and miso soup. In the midst of the action, Akari's grandfather, Yoshi, comes down and sees the new faces in his household.  
  
YOSHI: Akari dear, who are these people?  
  
AKARI: Oh, grandfather. This is Yui and Konatsu. I met them at Nerima.  
  
KONATSU: [to Yoshi] It's a pleasure to meet you sir.  
  
YUI: [turns around] Pleased to meet you.  
  
YOSHI: [in a respectful tone] Hello.  
  
AKARI: They also helped me from the crooks on separate occasions.  
  
YOSHI: [shocked] WHAT?!  
  
AKARI: Please calm down, grandfather! I'm okay now, thanks to them.  
  
YOSHI: Is that so? [to the two ninjas] Thank you for saving my granddaughter.  
  
KONATSU: Thank you. Akari is a nice girl.  
  
Akari blushes as she hears Konatsu's comment. Yui notices this and grins.  
  
YOSHI: Akari, next time take Katsunishiki with you! You never know what will happen to you. If it weren't for these two, you might-  
  
AKARI: [interrupts] I know grandfather. I will never to do it again. Now, dinner's ready.  
  
The four sit down and eat their meals.  
  
YOSHI: Akari, what a wonderful meal!  
  
AKARI: You should thank Yui also. She's the one who helped me.  
  
YUI: No offense Akari, but you're too nice. Maybe letting off some steam? I can't pull a Snow White for ten minutes straight.  
  
AKARI: Believe me, I already did. [she's referring to her attack on Ryoga]  
  
After dinner, Konatsu helps Akari and Yoshi in feeding the pigs while Yui takes a bath. Then, she wears Akari's nightgowns, which is small for her. Later, after Akari's grandfather went to bed, the three watched a TV show about a scandal.  
  
KONATSU: Keiichi Saito having an affair with another man? I don't see the big deal. Let him date whoever he wants.  
  
YUI: You don't understand. Pop stars are expected to be the objects of desires of every girl. They are expected to show their manliness, or lack of thereof. With their good looks and the way they dress, they're the hunks of the teenage life. Keiichi Saito is or was a god. He could charm anyone with his hunky features. Of course, the problem is that they are "manufactured" by their managers. They dictate what to do so that their careers will last longer than the Energizer bunny. That would lead to the conflict between the managers' choices and their desire to do whatever they want.  
  
AKARI: [impressed] Wow, you seem to know that stuff.  
  
YUI: [sighs] That's because I dated Keiichi.  
  
AKARI: What? Really? Is he hotter in person?  
  
YUI: Well. . .he is handsome, sexy and cute. Don't forget gay. Guess that should teach him a lesson.  
  
KONATSU: (confused) What are you talking about?  
  
YUI: Do you guys see the fliers that are posted everywhere?  
  
KONATSU: Yes, now that you mention it. . .wait a sec, you're the one who posted them?  
  
YUI: The bitch had it coming.  
  
AKARI: Isn't that cruel? You destroyed his career.  
  
YUI: Like there was a career for him to begin with. A soon-to-be washed up pop star cheated behind my back. I learned later that it wasn't the first time he did that. But do you what's hurt? He asked me to marry him and now he's banging some guy. Guess I really have some bad-luck on the guys I've met.  
  
AKARI: (You're not the only one.) You were shocked that he's gay?  
  
YUI: I couldn't say that I'm shocked. More like a little bit expected. The rumors at my school were true after all and those signals he's been giving me, guess I've should've known that.  
  
Akari and Konatsu glanced at Yui before turning their attention to the small screen. In a comparison between Nabiki and Yui, the former's games are child's play. The latter, on the other hand, can give the Tendo middle daughter a big run for her money.  
  
YUI: On the plus side, you get a lot of perks like shopping and parties for hanging out with a pop star.  
  
KONATSU: Not bad. But tell me this, do you still love him?  
  
YUI: I don't know. I still do but now. . .can we skip this before I bawl my eyes out in pain?  
  
KONATSU: [nods] Very well.  
  
YUI: [yawns] I should go to sleep now. I've got a long day ahead, so I'm going to leave you guys alone. [stands up] Good night.  
  
AKARI: Good night to you too.  
  
KONATSU: Same here.  
  
Yui nods and then goes to her room. So that leaves Konatsu and Akari alone in the living room.  
  
KONATSU: Yui seems nice. Guess this means that I shouldn't mess with her, both physically and mentally.  
  
AKARI: She is nice and helpful. [remembers something] Say, Konatsu, can I ask you something?  
  
KONATSU: Uh, what is it?  
  
AKARI: When you said that you were raised as a girl, what do you mean by that?  
  
KONATSU: Well, after my dad died, I don't remember why I dress as a girl but it had something to do with my stepfamily. So, I wear make-up, dresses and the girly stuff. But, the strange thing is, I'm not attracted to guys despite my upbringing. Falling in love with Ukyo is a sure sign that I like girls.  
  
AKARI: Oh, I see. Do you still-  
  
KONATSU: Sometimes but I tried to resist myself from those. I bought men's magazines to help me.  
  
AKARI: [giggles] You bought men's magazines to help you?  
  
KONATSU: Hey! What's so funny about that? I would've asked Ranma but he's not the best example. Heck, not even to Ukyo!  
  
AKARI: Sorry!  
  
Akari realizes that being with Konatsu made her feel happy after being dumped by Ryoga. But she still loves Ryoga but unknown to her yet, that love has slowly declining. Konatsu, for his part, felt happy being with Akari. He failed in winning over Ukyo's heart. He might court Akari but not now since she needs a friend and he's the one.  
  
AKARI: Konatsu, where are going after this?  
  
KONATSU: I have no home. I don't want to go back to Ucchan's. I certainly don't want to go back to my stepfamily.  
  
AKARI: How about you live here?  
  
KONATSU: Thanks, but it would be like that I would be freeloading. So, what I'll do is to help you in the farm. So, how about it?  
  
AKARI: [smiles] Fine by me! I'll talk to grandfather about this tomorrow.  
  
The two smiled at each other and resume in watching TV.  
  
**********  
  
Taro packed some clothes and food his mother had prepared for him. Tomorrow morning, he'll fly out to Japan and go to Nerima. He wanted to get Happosai to change his name but that will have to pass for now. He also wished that he wouldn't bump into a certain fem-boy. As he closes his pack, his mother knocks on his door and enters.  
  
MIYAKI: Taro dear, you better go to bed. You'll be leaving tomorrow early morning.  
  
TARO: [turns around] Sure mother.  
  
Taro puts his pack on the floor but notices his mother is staring at him.  
  
TARO: Mother, is something wrong?  
  
MIYAKI: Usually when you depart for Japan, you usually go after that old man. But this time, it seems that your intentions are different.  
  
TARO: Believe me, mother, you have no idea what's going on. But don't worry, I'll be okay.  
  
Actually, Taro has asked himself several times what he has gotten himself into.  
  
MIYAKI: [sighs] Very well. I'll prepare breakfast for you before you leave, okay?  
  
TARO: Sure mother. Good night.  
  
MIYAKI: Good night to you too my dear.  
  
Miyaki heads for her room while Taro closes his lights and heads for slumber land. But before he closes his eyes, Taro has been thinking about his mother. He loves her very much and would do anything for her. He doesn't know who his father is. She told him that his father died before she found out she was pregnant. Afterwards, he falls asleep.  
  
The next morning, Taro wears his usual attire and heads to the kitchen where his mother is preparing breakfast.  
  
TARO: Morning mother. [kisses her on the cheek]  
  
MIYAKI: Good morning son. Eat now before you leave. I cooked so many so that you wouldn't get so hungry.  
  
TARO: Um, mom, I'm not sure if I could finish that. [pauses] But then again, who's complaining.  
  
Taro sits down and begins to eat his meals. After he's done, his mother escorted with him out of the village. Miyaki hugs him like any mother would to her child.  
  
TARO: Mom, don't worry. I'll come back in one piece.  
  
MIYAKI: [releases him] I know dear, but, I got this feeling that something's not right. Do you really know what you've gotten yourself into?  
  
TARO: [sighs] To tell you the truth, no. But I'm going to find out. Besides, he promised me that he will help me in changing my name.  
  
MIYAKI: You'll do anything to change your name. If only the village laws would exempt you from that particular rule.  
  
TARO: Good-bye mother. I'll always love you.  
  
MIYAKI: Take care okay?  
  
Taro nods as he walks away from his mother and his village. Then he grabs a bottle of water, pours onto himself and thus activating his curse. He flies away to Japan hoping for to ask Kiev what is going on and meeting this Yui person.  
  
************  
  
After taking a bath, Mousse already wore his pants and undershirt. All that's left is his robe. But just as he is about to reach it, he heard a knock in his door. He opens it and sees Naga standing there, leaning on the sides.  
  
MOUSSE: [stammers] Oh! Um. . .Naga! Hi!  
  
NAGA: [in a flirtatious tone] Hello Mousse.  
  
Mousse didn't catch her flirtatious tone.  
  
MOUSSE: Come in. Please.  
  
Naga accepts his invitation and enters the room. Mousse reaches his robe but in an instant, Naga glomps him like she's holding him for dear life.  
  
NAGA: [seductively] Oh Mousse. When I saw you, I immediately know that you're the man for me! [her hands touches his groin which causes him to blush like hell] You sexy man! You sexy man-beast!  
  
Mousse removes Naga from him. He steps away from her.  
  
MOUSSE: H-hey! What are you doing?!  
  
The near-blind martial artist tries to get away from Naga but she blocks the front door.  
  
NAGA: Honestly, I don't know. But, tonight we can have all the fun we want.  
  
Meanwhile, on downstairs. . .  
  
ZELGADISS: Has anyone seen Naga?  
  
RYOGA: No. She must have gone to her room. [Shampoo enters the inn] Whoa! What's wrong?  
  
SHAMPOO: Have you seen Mousse? I couldn't find him.  
  
AKANE: He said he wants to take a bath. Naga also went upstairs. . .uh-oh.  
  
SHAMPOO: [impatient] Uh-oh what?  
  
AKANE: Didn't you notice? Naga seems interested on Mousse.  
  
SHAMPOO: Aiyah! What if scary woman seduce poor Moo-Moo!? [pauses] Why I speak this way exactly?  
  
RYOGA: Moo-Moo? Where the hell did you come up with that?  
  
UKYO: I don't know. Moo-Moo sounds cute. [to Shampoo] Is he your boyfriend?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo don't know. We might be a couple. We probably come from same place. But why scary woman with Moo-Moo?  
  
UKYO: Ooooh. Are you jealous?  
  
Suddenly, they hear Mousse screaming for help.  
  
GOURRY: What's that?  
  
SHAMPOO: I knew it!  
  
Shampoo immediately went upstairs to Mousse's room.  
  
RYOGA: There goes the angry girlfriend.  
  
Shampoo knocks the Mousse's door but no one would respond. She could still hear Mousse's voice calling for help. Unconsciously, Shampoo kicks the door down very hard. As she enters, she sees Naga on top of Mousse.  
  
SHAMPOO: Evil scary woman! Let go of Moo-Moo!  
  
NAGA: [offended by what Shampoo called her] Hey! Couldn't you at least say my REAL name?! And what are you doing here? Leave us alone!  
  
SHAMPOO: Leave Moo-Moo alone. He's mine!  
  
NAGA: Yours? [laughs] Come on. You couldn't remember who you really are.  
  
SHAMPOO: So you take advantage of a person who lost memory? Shame on you!  
  
MOUSSE: Naga, please. . .get off me!!!  
  
NAGA: Do you want to start a fight little girl? I can take you on in heartbeat.  
  
SHAMPOO: So can Shampoo!  
  
Shampoo leaps on Naga, causing her to fall. Mousse quickly gets up and goes to a corner in figuring out what to do with the two bickering girls. Shampoo has Naga on a full Nelson until the latter pulls the former's hair very hard. Shampoo gives a big yelp thus letting go of the Serpent. The two face each other in a dueling manner. Naga this time charges at her but the Amazon sidestep to the left and trip her to the floor. Shampoo is now on top of her and is about to give her a punch when Naga chants something she didn't understand. Shampoo suddenly is slammed away to the wall. Naga gets up decides to finish her with a Freeze Arrow. At this time, Mousse is watching them while trying to figure out how to stop them from killing each other, but in a freaky manner, he finds this a turn-on. Just as Naga is about to unleash her favorite spell, Amelia and the others arrive to stop them.  
  
AMELIA: Gracia, stop!  
  
NAGA: Amelia, don't interrupt me! This girl interrupted my lovely night with Mousse!  
  
RANMA: Just calm down! You don't just hope in the sack with someone you just met. Others will think of you as a slut! [Naga glares at her] I mean it!  
  
GOURRY: Oh boy. Guess this means we're going to pay the damages here.  
  
LINA: [looks around] There's no damage here.  
  
GOURRY: Just be prepared.  
  
For once, Gourry is using his brain. Ukyo and Akane approaches Mousse in the corner.  
  
UKYO: Why didn't you stop them?  
  
MOUSSE: Hello! Two violent chicks fight and not a good time to interrupt!  
  
NAGA: Mousse, who do you love the most?  
  
MOUSSE: [shocked] Eh?  
  
SHAMPOO: That's right Moo-Moo. Who you love? Me or this scary woman here?  
  
MOUSSE: Why are you doing this to me?!  
  
NAGA/SHAMPOO: [forcefully] CHOOSE!  
  
MOUSSE: [gulps hard] Well. . .[pauses] could you ladies continue to fight?  
  
NAGA/SHAMPOO: [shocked] What?  
  
MOUSSE: [grins] It was kind of a turn on for me.  
  
Shampoo and Naga couldn't believe what he had just said. Akane and Ukyo punched him in the face.  
  
AKANE: [angry] What kind of an answer is that?  
  
UKYO: You think they're a bunch of objects for you to fantasize?  
  
MOUSSE: I-  
  
Lina and Amelia come to him also.  
  
AMELIA: You know what, Mr. Mousse? I thought you were a gentleman but as it turns out you are an enslaver to women! It is a violation against human rights!  
  
MOUSSE: Wait a sec-  
  
LINA: We'll just pound you good.  
  
With Shampoo and Naga approaching him, Mousse finds himself with six women surrounding him.  
  
NAGA: Seriously, of all the nerve!  
  
SHAMPOO: Time to play who's the object now!  
  
MOUSSE: [nervously] Girls please spare me! I'm sorry!  
  
None of them bother to listen as they beat up Mousse with all of their feminine rage. Ranma, Ryoga, Gourry and Zelgadiss carefully went in to their rooms.  
  
RYOGA: Phew! Poor Mousse. Do you think we should stop them?  
  
RANMA: And get beaten up by them?  
  
RYOGA: I got your point.  
  
The silent night is filled with Mousse's agonizing screams.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Ranma, Ryoga, Zelgadiss and Gourry are eating their breakfast when Ukyo and Akane come in downstairs, tired and hungry.  
  
RANMA: So, how was slasherfest?  
  
UKYO: We beat him up only I think 20 minutes.  
  
RANMA: Because you felt sorry for him?  
  
UKYO: Because we were tired.  
  
RYOGA: Hey Ukyo, wanna sit beside me?  
  
UKYO: [brightens up] Sure.  
  
Ukyo sits beside Ryoga while Akane sits between Ranma and Gourry. Ukyo and Ryoga look cuddly together.  
  
AKANE: Isn't that sweet? It seems Ryoga and Ukyo seem comfortable together. I think they were dating before.  
  
RANMA: I don't know. Something's not right.  
  
AKANE: Is it because you turn into a girl or you're attracted to me? We better find a cure foor your curse because I don't want people to think I'm gay or something. [pauses] Whoa.  
  
RANMA: What?  
  
AKANE: I think I'm kinda gay. [to Zelgadiss] Can't you do something?  
  
ZELGADISS: Well, normally when someone loses his memory, it's because of being hit with a physical object very hard. But what makes you think this is a cause of magical forces?  
  
RANMA: We don't know.  
  
AKANE: Well, I kinda found this in my pocket when I woke up this morning. [shows the book of spells] When I read it, it showed various texts about black magic, white magic. . .you know, your kind of stuff.  
  
ZELGADISS: Let me see.  
  
Akane gives him the book. Zelgadiss reads some of the spells there with the reaction of awe. They knew something's up.  
  
ZELGADISS: This is amazing! Tell me, where did you. . .[he suddenly remembers that they lost their memories so no need to bother asking them] never mind.  
  
RYOGA: What's with the awe and good impression look?  
  
ZELGADISS: [whispers] This book contains all kinds of spells. But the difference is that these spells can do other things even Lina and I cannot do like a resurrection spell. Even it contains summoning the forces of darkness.  
  
RANMA: Why are you whispering?  
  
ZELGADISS: [whispers] If Lina finds out about this book, may the Powers That Be bless us with mercy.  
  
UKYO: What's wrong with that?  
  
GOURRY: Lina can abuse her powers to get whatever she wants.  
  
UKYO: So this means that you're siding with Zelgadiss so that Lina won't fry you if she gets angry. Am I correct?  
  
GOURRY: [gulps] Yeah.  
  
ZELGADISS: [snickers] Wussy.  
  
RANMA: [to Akane and Ukyo] So, how's Shampoo?  
  
AKANE: Grumpy. When she went to bed, she didn't bother to talk about it. Guess this means Shampoo is a jealous lover of sorts.  
  
UKYO: How about Mousse?  
  
GOURRY: Beaten, tired. Zelgadiss healed him but he's sleeping like rock.  
  
RANMA: Don't you mean sleeping like a log?  
  
GOURRY: Rock, log. They're all the same to me.  
  
********  
  
After breakfast, they began to start their journey to Dark Mountain again, but this time Naga is coming with them, much to Amelia's joy and Lina, Mousse and Shampoo's dismay. Despite her actions last night, Naga glomps to Mousse on his left. Not to be outmatched, Shampoo also glomps at him to his right. The two women give dagger glares at each other. Ryoga has his right hand on Ukyo's waist while the latter herself puts her head on his shoulder, just like a real couple. Gourry, seeing Ryoga and Ukyo, tries to do the same to Lina but instead of holding her waist, he accidentally touched her butt. Lina yelps and furiously fries him with electricity. Gourry lays on the ground electrocuted.  
  
Unknown to them, Xelloss is watching them at the top of a tree hiding. He smiles cruelly as he plans to finish them once they reached the mountain and get the treasure. But as he sees Naga, he senses something is wrong with the woman. He then concludes that-  
  
FAHNIR: Didn't your elders teach you not to peek into other people's business?  
  
Xelloss turns around and sees Fahnir with his arms cross and leaning on the top of the tree.  
  
XELLOSS: I'm surprised that I didn't sense your presence. I suppose you're not from this world, aren't you?  
  
FAHNIR: You suppose correctly.  
  
XELLOSS: Who are you and what do you want?  
  
FAHNIR: Like you said. I don't come from this world. Let me guess, you're a Mazoku?  
  
XELLOSS: Guess that makes us even.  
  
FAHNIR: And just what exactly are you doing?  
  
XELLOSS: What's this got to do with yours?  
  
FAHNIR: I am not going to share my plans with the likes of you. By the way, nice haircut. It's nice to see the softer side of those barbaric barbers.  
  
XELLOSS: Is that an insult?  
  
FAHNIR: That would be a big DUH.  
  
XELLOSS: [snickers] Despite your otherworldly appearance, do not underestimate me.  
  
Xelloss suddenly begins to open his eyes. This would indicate trouble.  
  
XELLOSS: I don't know who you really are but it's best that you bug off.  
  
FAHNIR: [snaps his fingers as if he remembered something] Oh yeah, I forgot! You're Xelloss! You're the one responsible for the deaths of the Ryozoku race! Man that was a watercooler moment! It looks like someone slaughtered a Save The Extinct Animals catalogue!  
  
XELLOSS: It's nice that you're impressed with my work.  
  
FAHNIR: Please. No offense but yours is a strawberry cupcake to my chocolate cake.  
  
XELLOSS: What are you talking about?  
  
FAHNIR: Elementary, my dear Xelloss. [smiles] I can destroy a world.  
  
XELLOSS: I know a lot who can-  
  
FAHNIR: Oh no no no. Not the let's destroy the world movement. Not just yet. There has to be rape, pillage and murder. You know, the usual destructive stuff. Right now I've got bigger plans.  
  
Xelloss sinks in the information. He may be bluffing but he has to be sure. All of a sudden, a certain thought crossed his mind.  
  
XELLOSS: The woman! What did you do to her?  
  
FAHNIR: Damn! You figure out that! You're a smart ass. But you're not going to interfere with my plans.  
  
XELLOSS: [smirks] Make me.  
  
Xelloss performs an energy blast at him but he quickly disappears just as the blast reaches him. It destroyed a couple of trees. Xelloss flew to the air to look for Fahnir but right before he can sense his presence behind him, Fahnir dug his fingers into his head and starts absorbing him and his powers. Xelloss screams in pain and in disbelief that someone has beaten a Mazoku. After the absorption, Fahnir lets go of the unconscious Xelloss and the latter falls to the ground. He smiles at his victory and watches Ranma and the others walking. He looks at them carefully. He didn't see the Keywielder himself but he sees his companions or as he would call it, his groupies. But the sight of the female Ranma catches his eye. Unlike his colleagues, he isn't aware of Ranma's curse and presumes that the girl half is somewhat new. In a startling manner, he finds her. . .very beautiful.  
  
*********  
  
After a quick breakfast, Yui packs up her things and heads downstairs where Akari and Konatsu are waiting for her.  
  
AKARI: I really hate to see you go. But, who's stopping you?  
  
YUI: Sorry guys. As much as I like hanging around with you, I really need to do some business.  
  
KONATSU: What kind of business? Posing the picture of your ex-boyfriend on the internet?  
  
YUI: We already did that. It's personal. Well then, this is goodbye for now. I hope you guys would stay away from danger.  
  
Akari hugs Yui in a friendly manner.  
  
AKARI: Thanks for helping me.  
  
YUI: No problem. [Akari lets go] Here's my e-mail address. Then we can about stuff. Well then see ya.  
  
Akari and Konatsu watches Yui leaving to Nerima. They wave good-bye to their friend.  
  
KONATSU: I hope she'll be fine.  
  
AKARI: Don't worry, she'll be okay. So, what do you want to do?  
  
KONATSU: I held my promise that I will help you in your farm in exchange of letting me stay here.  
  
AKARI: That's your choice. Come on.  
  
Akari holds Konatsu in his hand as she leads him to the farm.  
  
********  
  
Yui arrived at Nerima at 30 minutes before the time of the meeting of her client. The thing is, he was suppose to meet her yesterday but didn't make an appearance. She then thought of her mission that she is supposed to assist this person. Unfortunately, they didn't give her the full identity of the man she is meeting. She also remembered to buy some clothes, including a jacket in case she goes to another country like the US and Europe.  
  
At the same time Taro arrives at Nerima by landing in the alley. After transforming back into his human form. Taro proceeds to the meeting area which is in the playground. He came to Nerima several times just for Happosai but he's not familiar with the other places. He soon asks for questions.  
  
As putting her stuff in her backpack, Yui goes out from the bargain store and asks around for the playground, her meeting place. After a stranger tells her the directions, she proceeds. While walking, she sees a dark- haired woman attacking two girls with a gymnast ribbon. Yui jumps in front of the girls and grabs the ribbon, just like Ranma did a long time ago when she first met Kodachi.  
  
KODACHI: Fool! What are you doing?  
  
YUI: [to the girls] Beat it. [the girls comply to her request and flee] What's this about? Beating strangers at your own desire?  
  
KODACHI: You despicable whore! Mind your own damn business and stop blocking my path! Ranma-darling is in constant danger and I must help him at all costs!  
  
YUI: [offended] Hey! Watch your mouth bitch! Wait are you talking about Ranma Saotome?  
  
KODACHI: You know my Ranma-darling? [desperate] Please tell me, where is he?  
  
YUI: I haven't met him or don't know where he is.  
  
KODACHI: [furious] LIAR! You know him so you must tell me where he is so I can free him from those witches or you will suffer the wrath of Kodachi Kuno!  
  
Normally, Kodachi, even though she's insane, wouldn't resort to this. But lately, without Ranma, she's like a tree dying without water. Upon hearing the name Kuno, Yui winces at that name. It all reminds her of Tatewaki.  
  
YUI: Look, all I can say is I haven't met the guy. I just heard of him. Look, I know you're a nice girl even though you're a psycho but leave me out of this.  
  
KODACHI: Is that so? Well then. . .PREPARE TO SUFFER!  
  
YUI: I take it back. You're a psycho bitch.  
  
Yui lets go of the ribbon as Kodachi whips it around. The gymnast twirls her ribbon around her and aims it at her. Yui dodges it and still remains in her position in hoping the girl would stop. Unfortunately she didn't so she expects the worst. Kodachi continues to whip at her while Yui continues to dodge it. Kodachi begins to throw her Razor Hoops at her. In return, Yui jumps over the physical projectiles as they destroy a bench and a tree. Kodachi unleashes her spike clubs and performs the Senju Konbo at Yui. The kunoichi manages to find the weak spot and pulls at right front kick in disarming her and an axe kick to her face. Kodachi is surprised as her clubs fall to the ground so she staggers back and now resorts in using her ribbon. She uses it to grab a bench and toss it at her. Yui rolls away to the left as the bench approaches at her. Kodachi charges at her with a single spike club and lunges at her. Yui dodges the attack as Kodachi swings it at her. It wasn't until the sixth swing when she grabs Kodachi's hand, disarms the club with her knee and breaks her arm. Kodachi violently screams in pain and Yui slams her head to the ground. Kodachi looks at her with anger and in pain as the red-head looks at her with pity and disgust.  
  
KODACHI: [in pain] You. . .peasant. . .how dare-  
  
YUI: Hey Kodachi, didn't someone tell you not to jump into conclusions? Guess life's a real bitch. [leans toward her] I know your reputation. [in a threatening tone] If you try to attack me one more time, I WILL kill you.  
  
Yui stands up and goes to the playground with Kodachi clutching her broken arm.  
  
Taro walks to the playground while not minding his surroundings. His gut tells him there's something going on with this meeting but he's not sure what. He really wanted to pursue Happosai right now but something tells him now's not the right time. While running through his thoughts, he absentmindedly bumped into Kuno. Taro notices this but decides to leave it as it is. Kuno, being the arrogant man, is angry at his actions.  
  
KUNO: [angry] Hey you foolish coward! Apologize for your impudent actions!  
  
Taro, being the arrogant man, scoffs at his request since he's got no time for this and walks away. Kuno is furious so he uses his bokken and lunges it near Taro's face.  
  
KUNO: For such a man with no manners, how dare you not to comply at my request!  
  
Taro follows no one, except his mother.  
  
TARO: [turns around] Who are you to tell me what to do? And what's with the wooden toy sword? Aren't you big enough to play with that thing?  
  
KUNO: [pissed for Taro's insult] FOOL! This may not be a real weapon but this can ultimately destroy those who dare to cross Tatewaki Kuno!  
  
TARO: [sarcastically] Right. And I use pantyhose as a weapon. [actually, he does use one]  
  
KUNO: Is that an insult? What do you know about kendo, peasant!? I shall teach you not to mess the Great Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!  
  
TARO: [bursts out laughing] Blue Thunder? Blue Blunder's more like it!  
  
Kuno has had it. He strikes at Taro but the latter grabs the tip with his own bare hands. Kuno tries to let go but Taro suddenly breaks the wooden bokken into half. Kuno is shocked at this but before he can react violently, he gets knocked out by Taro using a strong left jab, leaving a bloodied nose. Taro smirks at the fallen kendoist and leaves.  
  
Ten blocks before reaching the playground, Yui quickly runs to her destination but she hears a familiar voice up in the roofs.  
  
HAPPOSAI: [proudly] WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAPPY DAY IT IS! HA HA!  
  
Yui cringes at the sight of the old pervert. The enemy of her clan of sorts.  
  
YUI: [mutters] Well well well. If it isn't the useless member of the society, time to sic you into misery.  
  
Yui grabs a cover of the garbage can and carefully aims at her target, who is currently stealing some panties. When her internally green light tells her to go, Yui tosses the cover at her. Happosai, who is currently busy, didn't notice the projectile aiming at him. However, he senses this too late as he turns around and sees it. As a result, Happosai is knocked off the roof with this precious beauties falling away from him. He calls out his pretties as he falls to the pavement. Yui smiles at this and decides to carry on. But even the great martial artists have their own clumsy incidents as she bumps into the garbage can and falls over, much to her embarrassment. If word gets out, she would be the butt-monkey of all jokes.  
  
TARO: [concerned] You okay?  
  
Yui looks up and sees Taro blocking the sun in her view. He lends his hand for her to up.  
  
YUI: [hols his hand] Yeah. I'm okay.  
  
Yui gets up with Taro's help.  
  
YUI: Thanks.  
  
TARO: No problem.  
  
YUI: Say, what's your name?  
  
Now, this is the question Taro dreaded the most. When someone asks his name, he figuratively wets his pants and sweats furiously, especially when a beautiful girl does so. He hated this. He hated his name and he hated Happosai very much for ruining his life. He shakes like an unstable person.  
  
YUI: Hello? What's your name?  
  
In an instant, Taro began to run like hell to the direction of the playground. He runs away just like the two pretty girls he met separately in China. He's filled with shame and embarrassment.  
  
YUI: [shouts] HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!!! [mutters] Man, what a weirdo.  
  
**********  
  
It is about 3 in the afternoon when the group finally reached Dark Mountain after series of accidents and wrong directions. As they reached the entrance, they decided to rest for a while.  
  
RANMA: This is Dark Mountain? It's damn dark alright.  
  
The mountain itself is somewhat in comparison to Mt. Everest, but its dark- colored rocks differ from the famous landmark. On the top of it is covered with dark clouds. It looks like the place is deserted or so they think it is.  
  
NAGA: Finally! After all that hard work, let us be on our way to claim the treasure! [laughs out loudly which echoes around the mountainside]  
  
SHAMPOO: That will scare the monsters alright. [Naga glares at her]  
  
NAGA: Shampoo! What kind of a name is that?  
  
SHAMPOO: [gives Lina the evil eye] What you talking about?  
  
NAGA: Do you have a twin sister named Conditioner? [snickers]  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo don't know! And leave Shampoo alone! [furious] Stop laughing, freaky woman!  
  
Everyone else look at the two feuding women exchanging insults. For Ranma and Lina, this is either amusement or sheer stupidity.  
  
AKANE: [sighs] They've been each other's throats since we left.  
  
MOUSSE: At least we've got entertainment to chase away boredom. [all the girls glare at him] What?  
  
LINA: Guess that beating still doesn't change you a bit.  
  
MOUSSE: I already said I'm sorry!  
  
AKANE: Well, watch your mouth or you'll get it.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadiss look at the mountain.  
  
RANMA: Excuse the pun, but Dark Mountain's all dark. Kinda decreases the creepy factor.  
  
ZELGADISS: It's inside that count. The problem is we have no map for this place so we're at a disadvantage.  
  
UKYO: What about the riddle? What's the connection with this place?  
  
AMELIA: Could be a verbal map of sorts or one of those open sesames things. [to Naga] Sister, are you sure the information that you gave us is reliable?  
  
NAGA: I'll be frank. Yes, the info is reliable. The man who told me guaranteed that it's true.  
  
ZELGADISS: But something's out. He might not give you a full story.  
  
NAGA: How should I know? If you're interested, why don't you look for him?  
  
GOURRY: What did he look like?  
  
NAGA: He has green hair. [squeals like a teenage girl] By gods, he is the sexiest and handsomest man I've ever met!  
  
SHAMPOO: So, scary woman two-time? Shame on you!  
  
NAGA: Please, he was nothing compare to Mousse. Shall I describe his gorgeous manly features?  
  
RANMA: Which one?  
  
NAGA: I could start with the two of them.  
  
RYOGA: Please don't.  
  
LINA: [stands up] Come on people! Let's go and get that treasure!  
  
RYOGA: You're serious? We don't even know what's inside!  
  
LINA: Don't be silly! We're together so we can overcome the obstacles.  
  
GOURRY: Yeah! Lina's right! Especially when she decided to make the six of you as a cannon fodder.  
  
Lina is mortified and pissed at Gourry. The NWC are shocked and pissed at Lina. Amelia, Zelgadiss and Naga decided to ignore the upcoming fight fest. Gourry, realizing that he accidentally spilled the secret, whistles innocently and prays silently that Lina doesn't flay him alive. Everything is silent for a minute.  
  
AKANE: Wait a sec, what do you mean cannon fodder?  
  
LINA: I. . .er. . .um-  
  
MOUSSE: You've been using us all along!?  
  
LINA: [nervously chuckles] He he. . .it's not like that. . .  
  
RANMA: Aha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew something's not right! Not exactly what I originally thought, but I knew something's wrong.  
  
LINA: [tries to defend herself] HEY! It's not like that!  
  
UKYO: Then what do you really need us for?  
  
GOURRY: [to Zelgadiss] What's exactly a cannon fodder? Something that involves cannons? [Zelgadiss rolls his eyes and sighs at Gourry's dumbness]  
  
LINA: Helping me getting the treasure. [smiles]  
  
RYOGA: [glares at Lina] Or using us as bait! Seriously, I thought you were a good person!  
  
Hearing this, Naga, Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadiss laugh so hard. Lina takes their reactions as an offense.  
  
LINA: [to the three of them] WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!!! I AM A GOOD PERSON AND. . .STOP LAUGHING WILL YA?  
  
RANMA: I've had enough. Let's go guys.  
  
Ranma and the others walked away from Lina's group. Lina herself watches them as they stroll down the pathway.  
  
LINA: [yells at them] FINE! BE THAT WAY! HOPE YOU WON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FOREVER! I ALSO HOPE YOU GUYS GET STUCK HERE COZ I'M LOOKING FOR BIGGER FISHES TO FRY! OH YEAH, WHEN I GET THE TREASURE, ALL OF YOU WILL GROVEL BEFORE ME!  
  
NAGA: There goes Lina Inverse. Full-time sorceress, part-time negative cheerleader.  
  
Lina approaches Gourry and as he tries to escape, she grabs him by his hair and electrocutes him. When she's done, Gourry drops to the ground in pain and suffers numerous burns.  
  
AMELIA: Lina, you shouldn't have done that.  
  
LINA: [throws a hissy fit] Ooooh! If he would just shut his mouth!  
  
NAGA: Just who are they exactly?  
  
LINA: Some weirdoes I picked up while I was on my way to Sailune.  
  
AMELIA: What if they got lost?  
  
LINA: They'll just hold us back. Come on and [screams with pride] LET'S GET THAT TREASURE!  
  
Everyone sighs and proceed to Dark Mountain.  
  
**********  
  
SHAMPOO: You know, we shouldn't have stormed out like that.  
  
RANMA: And let Naga seduce your Moo-Moo?  
  
SHAMPOO: Good point.  
  
RANMA: Besides, we can handle ourselves.  
  
RYOGA: Speak for yourself. We lost memories and we don't know where we are.  
  
AKANE: We already know that.  
  
RYOGA: And this one person who I thought could help us turns out to be a big fat liar  
  
MOUSSE: And your point is?  
  
RYOGA: [sighs] We're being drove away by a so-called "most feared sorceress" who can help us. Think about it, if she left and ignored us, do you think that she would be willing to help us. Yes I know, she's using us but I'm willing to do anything to bring my memory back and [looks at Ukyo tenderly] know more.  
  
AKANE: Even if it means being use as bait?  
  
UKYO: Hey! I'm willing! Anything to bring us back to normal!  
  
MOUSSE: You're just doing that for him.  
  
UKYO: Yeah so?  
  
They have been walking for 30 minutes since they went away from the mountain. They're still upset and disappointed about what had just happened.  
  
UKYO: Seriously, Ryo-chan's got a-  
  
SHAMPOO: Ooo, now you're calling Ryoga "Ryo-chan".  
  
UKYO: Don't get me started with Moo-Moo. As I was saying, Ryo. . .ga [she says Ryoga instead of Ryo-chan because she wants to save herself from embarrassment] has a point. Sure we hate Lina but we have no choice but to let her help us restore our freaking memories. [stops walking] Say, what if our lives before this were screwed up?  
  
RANMA: Why are you saying that? Don't tell me you've given up?  
  
UKYO: I'm not. It's just that I was wondering what if our lives were not sweet as candy. You know, full of angst, full of revenge and hatred.  
  
RANMA: Well, I'd rather be in this condition rather than living in that part of my life.  
  
MOUSSE: For what I see, life is not full of happy endings. Life can be depressing.  
  
RANMA: Now you're only proving her stupid point. I mean, why do we need to experience sadness and. . .[looks around] do any of you guys remember the route?  
  
AKANE: We were just following Ryoga. [to Ryoga] Do you know where we're going?  
  
RYOGA: [sweat drops] I don't know. Maybe we should ask.  
  
RANMA: Really like who? Birds and chipmunks?  
  
AKANE: There's no one here. Great, what a nice time to get lost. Thanks a lot Ryoga!  
  
RYOGA: Hey! Why are you blaming at me for? Sorry I took you guys on the wrong way!  
  
Just as Ryoga finished his sentence, they hear a loud explosion from their side.  
  
AKANE: [scared] What was that?  
  
SHAMPOO: Sh-shampoo don't know. . .[to Mousse] Moo-Moo, go take a look.  
  
MOUSSE: [scared] Forget it! [hides behind Ranma] Ran. . .er, I mean Gokina, er I mean, Goku, why don't you take a look and see what is happening?  
  
RANMA: [turns around and faces Mousse] ME? You're the smart-ass guy! Why don't you take a look!  
  
MOUSSE: [looks at Ryoga] Hey Ryoga, be a very gentleman and-  
  
RYOGA: NO FREAKING WAY!  
  
SHAMPOO: What is wrong with you boys?! Aren't you supposed to protect us girls? [looks at Ranma] Sorry Goku, you're not included in the protection list. [Ranma frowns]  
  
MOUSSE: You seem eager in going there. Why don't you go there yourself?  
  
UKYO: HEY! That's no way-  
  
RYOGA: Like they say, ladies first.  
  
UKYO: Of all the nerve! [looks at Akane] Why not Akane? She's the only one-  
  
AKANE: Why don't WE all look? Guys in the front, girls in the back.  
  
RANMA: Why not you in the front? You're the one who suggested that.  
  
Their little argument is suddenly interrupted by a group of Heartless who are jumping in front of them. Their reaction? They screamed out loud and run as fast as they can. If their real counterparts see this, they would hang in shame. The Heartless are bewildered by their sudden change of behavior. Last time, they have fought them and now they ran away from them? Then again, that might be a good thing. Fahnir appears out of nowhere and instructs them his orders.  
  
FAHNIR: Follow them and kill them, as simple as that. Except for the red- haired girl. Bring her to me alive (so I may know if she looks good in a French Maid's dress). Now, move!  
  
The Heartless did as they were told and teleported to their current location. Fahnir sat on the branch of a tree and begins to wonder what will happen. He just absorbed Xelloss' power so he's ready for a showdown and hopes that the big man will be pleased.  
  
***********  
  
Taro sat on the swing with his head hanging in shame. He just ran away from, in his opinion, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen so far. A big crack on his ego and has decided to forget about it. He looks around to find Kiev but so far he hasn't showed up yet.  
  
YUI: Why the hell did you do that?  
  
Taro's surprised and turns around only to see Yui with her arms crossed and a scowl look on her face.  
  
TARO: How did you find me?  
  
YUI: I have my ways.  
  
She comes near him but he didn't move away, which could be a good thing.  
  
YUI: Besides, what's wrong with me asking your name?  
  
TARO: You don't understand.  
  
YUI: Oh, really? Tell me then.  
  
TARO: Wait a sec, why should I tell you? A girl like you might not understand the hell I've been through.  
  
YUI: Let me guess: your name. Sure I understand what you've been through. I have this friend once whose name literally means in English "snot". She was so embarrassed that she demanded her parents to change her name but when they didn't, she sued them in court. Guess to show that you would go to extremes to change your name. Am I right, Pantyhose Taro?  
  
Taro flinched at her revelation. But surprisingly, she didn't laugh.  
  
TARO: [surprised] H-how-  
  
YUI: Let's just say I have information about you. [tries not to laugh but Taro notices this, being how sensitive he can be]  
  
TARO: [prying] Are you laughing?  
  
YUI: No!  
  
TARO: Yes you are! Stop it!  
  
YUI: What the hell's your problem P?  
  
TARO: What did you just called me?  
  
YUI: If you hated your name so much, why won't change it?  
  
TARO: I love to but I can't alright!? Tell me what did you just called me or I'll beat the stuff out of you.  
  
YUI: [sneers] Guess that would make you a member of the He-Man Woman Haters Club. I like to see you try.  
  
TARO: [cracks his knuckles] You no idea what you've gotten yourself into.  
  
YUI: You're challenging me to a fight? Why not, I've been itching one for a while. Besides, you show no mercy especially to women. So show me what you got big boy.  
  
Taro throws a right jab but she immediately dodges it. She counters it with a left hook but he grabs it and throws her to the ground but as she reaches it she kicks him in the face. Taro staggers back and Yui lands on the ground. She quickly gets up and uses a jumping spinning roundhouse at his face. Taro falls back but he uses the swing and hits it on her face. Both regained their composure and continued fighting. Both use roundhouse kicks but they cancel out each other. Taro performs a spinning roundhouse but Yui dodges and performs a sweep kick which he down. When he is on the ground, Yui tries to kick him but Taro blocks it and pushes her away which also manages to let her fall on the side. Both get up and Yui throws a combination of a left jab, a right and left spinning back fist. Taro blocks the punches and soon they trade, block and dodge punches and kicks.  
  
At this time, a lot of people are watching the fight. It's been a while since Ranma and the rest disappeared and needless to say, they kind of missed it despite the much anticipated destruction of the playground. It was at this time, Nabiki and her friend watched the fight with astonishment. This was her first time she has seen a very skillful and strong girl fighting against Taro, whom she recognized immediately. Their fight might have something to do with his name. She wants to place a bet but she and her friend are late for the movies so she decides to let this pass and move on from the scene.  
  
Yui flips back to the see-saw while Taro jumps to it also. Both played balance and conquer as one tries to let the other fall. Taro wins on this but Yui jumps back and throws shurikens at him. He avoids it and they hit on the seesaw. She charges at him at continues to throw punches at him. He counters it by grabbing them and holds them tightly. Yui tries to get out of Taro's grasp but couldn't so she performs a scorpion kick and it hits him in the face and staggers back. She uses an axe kick but he quickly dodges it and punches her in the stomach and in the face. He grabs her left arm and tries to break it but Yui kicks him in the face and throws him to the side. Both try to finish the fight but they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
KIEV: Nice fight. I never thought such a girl like you could be that strong and can match up with the likes of him.  
  
Yui sees Kiev walking towards them and gets the shock of her life.  
  
YUI: YOU! I KNOW YOU! You're the one who followed me while I was on assignment in Beijing a month ago!  
  
KIEV: Guess there's no need for introductions.  
  
TARO: You know each other.  
  
YUI: No. He just followed me but-  
  
KIEV: You should be thankful that I saved you from those demons whom you had a run-in.  
  
YUI: Well thank you.  
  
KIEV: You're not bad on using the gun either.  
  
TARO: You used a gun? How very martial artist of you.  
  
YUI: Oh what do you know?  
  
KIEV: Taro, seems your skills have been falling back lately. Guess it's embarrassing to get beaten by a girl.  
  
TARO: Hey! Stop that! I've faced enough embarrassment in my damn life!  
  
YUI: You're too damn depressive P. [apparently, she hasn't met Ryoga yet]  
  
TARO: [yells at her] STOP CALLING P!  
  
YUI: [sighs] Fine.  
  
TARO: All right Kiev, what exactly is going on?  
  
YUI: Wait a sec, your name is Kiev? I thought your name is Riku.  
  
Kiev flinches at what Yui just said. Then he realizes that his enemies called him within Yui's earshot.  
  
TARO: Your name is Riku? Now, this is getting strange [looks at Yui] and beyond strange.  
  
YUI: Seriously, what's with the name change? And what are you doing here?  
  
RIKU: I'll explain everything. I guess Matsumoto never told you that I'm your client.  
  
YUI: [shocked] How do you know my dad's name? Am I living in the bizarre world?  
  
RIKU: Long story. But now we have to go. Don't worry, your father knows about this.  
  
TARO: Excuse me but who exactly are you?  
  
RIKU: In short, my real name is Riku but I called myself Kiev for. . .particular reasons. You may call me Riku.  
  
YUI: Next thing we know you'll resort to Prince and then TAFKAP.  
  
TARO: Where exactly are we going?  
  
Riku didn't answer his question but he leads the two curious teens to the temple where Ranma fought the Darkside.  
  
YUI: Wait, this temple was destroyed. I watched news that took place here in Nerima a while back. Something about seeing black creatures destroying the place.  
  
RIKU: Those were the same creatures that you ran into in Beijing.  
  
TARO: [confused] Creatures? What creatures? Hey blind man, what the hell is going on?  
  
RIKU: First things first. The creatures I mentioned are the Heartless I was telling you about.  
  
YUI: The Heartless? What kind of a name is that?  
  
Riku chants something both couldn't understand. Then the spell produces a portal that appeared in front of them, much to Taro and Yui's shock and astonishment.  
  
RIKU: C'mon, we don't have time. We have to go.  
  
The three of them walked into the portal. But as portal closes, Taro says something that has been on his mind.  
  
TARO: Hey Riku, can I have Kiev as my name? It sounds pretty cool if you ask me.  
  
**********  
  
Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia and Naga have been walking in the mountain for a while. Needless to say, it's dark for mountaim. Luckily, right before they entered, they lit a torch. Most of the time, Lina ignored Gourry's apologies while the other three talk about certain stuff.  
  
AMELIA: We got big problems like we have no map.  
  
LINA: There's no map for this place to begin with. So expect us to get lost. . .wait, I can cast a tracker spell to locate the treasure! Why didn't I ever think of that before?  
  
NAGA: Because you've been busy fighting Gourry ever since they bailed you out?  
  
LINA: [glares at Gourry who's been giving her innocent puppy eyes indicating that he's sorry] Yeah, that.  
  
Lina begins to perform a tracking spell but her concentration is interrupted by screams of terror that are coming in their way. Gourry draws his swords as the others prepare themselves for the worse. It turns out that the NWC are running towards them, fleeing from terror. They literally ran into Lina and the others.  
  
LINA: Well, well, well. If it ain't the dweeb set. Glad of you to join us.  
  
RANMA: Lina, you've got to help us! Some creatures are after us!  
  
LINA: After everything you've done-  
  
NAGA: [ecstatic] Oh Mousse my darling! [glomps at him, which made Shampoo furious] Where have you been?  
  
SHAMPOO: You let go of Moo-Moo right now! [holds Mousse's arm]  
  
NAGA: Away, pest!  
  
ZELGADISS: Wait, wait. What are after you?  
  
AKANE: Creatures! Big, bulky, black and I don't think they coming to play with us!  
  
LINA: [skeptic] Uh huh.  
  
AKANE: We're serious!  
  
The Heartless appeared out of nowhere and quickly surrounded the group.  
  
LINA: [smirks] Geez, these are the freaks you kiddies are afraid of? Stand back coz I'm going to blast them away!  
  
Lina chants to release a fireball but nothing came out. After a few tries, Lina throws a frustrating tantrum. Naga, Zelgadiss and Amelia tried to cast their respective spells but nothing came out.  
  
AMELIA: What's going on?  
  
ZELGADISS: I think this place is magic-proof! [draws his sword] We have to resort to physical attacks!  
  
LINA: [frustrated] Shit. No wonder something's wrong with this place!  
  
NAGA: [emotionless] I wouldn't say that.  
  
Naga's eyes turned black and floated in the air.  
  
AMELIA: G-gracia?  
  
RANMA: Ooookay. What the hell's with her?  
  
ZELGADISS: She's under some sort of spell!  
  
LINA: [shocked] WHAT?!  
  
Naga summons her Freeze Arrows at them. They all avoided the projectiles. Naga closed her eyes and suddenly the ground shook violently.  
  
AMELIA: GRACIA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!  
  
ZELGADISS: I don't think your sister would listen to you. We have to go now!  
  
AMELIA: But-  
  
RANMA: We move or we die! Come on!  
  
Ranma and the rest run to the nearest passageway. The Heartless gives them the chase while Naga teleported for one thing: a little rematch with Lina Inverse.  
  
************  
  
UP NEXT: The gang accidentally splits up as they face the Heartless and Naga and possibly, a chance for a cure of their amnesias. A certain event will strain Ryoga and Ukyo's friendship. Taro, Riku and Yui may land in the wrong world. Someone from Genma's past pays a surprise visit.  
  
************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Happy New Year to all. I hope you guys have wonderful holidays.  
  
Please review, for better or for worse. Reviews are the only things that motivate me.  
  
1. This takes place in the AU Slayers world.  
  
2. Taro and Yui are recruited, like Ranma and the rest, to fight the Heartless. But, under Riku's own methods that has nothing to do with a certain Keyhole.  
  
3. Like I said earlier, Yui will play a pivotal role. But, she's gray.  
  
4. The chapter after next will deal with uncovering secrets with the gang. Angst mode ahead.  
  
5. Ukyo's father's name is Akira (or so I read).  
  
If you guys got any questions and/or suggestions, just post. If you want to hear spoilers, just e-mail me privately. 


	13. The Way We Weren't

8:01 p.m.

At this time, many people would've gone out for hanging out at bars, going to dates or doing whatever they're doing. But not for one man, for he is going to visit an old acquaintance. In an old apartment building made of bricks and eight stories high, Noah got off the elevator and went right down the hall until he reached Rm. 47. He faces the door and stays that way for a while until it's time. Coincidentally, as he is about to ring the door bell, the stereo is begins to play Elvis Costello's "The Sweetest Punch". Noah sighs about this. For some reason, the song is more like based on his life. That's life, for there are some ways to remind you of the past. He couldn't figure out why Zachariah has a thing for collecting music from different worlds. He erases his thoughts as he rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, he could hear Zachariah's loud voice from inside.

ZACH: About fucking time! 

Noah prepares for the inevitable as Zach opens the door.

ZACH: What the hell's taking my food so lo-

Zach looks in front of him and in his shock, sees Noah standing there. But before his mind could barely register, Noah suddenly punches him in the face very hard and sends him back at the room. 

_You only saw red_

_After I said, "how can we continue?"_

_Hidden from your view_

_In the blue corner that I painted myself into_

_Then we started to fight_

_And it changed everything_

_Here's the ring_

Noah enters the room and as Zach gets up, the former throws a right jab. Zach blocks it but is quickly countered by a left forward kick which connects to the chest. Zach staggers a bit and Noah performs a right jumping spinning roundhouse, but this time Zach ducks the attack. Noah then throws a left hook, but then Zach grabs his arm and proceeds to throw him to the wooden bookshelf. Noah crashes there which results destroying the bookshelf with all the books falling off as he hits the ground. 

_You dropped the band, I can't understand it_

_Not after all we've been through_

_Words start to fly, my glass jaw and I_

_Will find one to walk right into_

Zach approaches him with fierce determination to beat him up but as he's near him, Noah quickly kicks him in the face using both of his feet and sends him crashing down to the glass table. Zach winces in pain from the impact. His forehead is bleeding and his left cheek is cut from the broken glass. He slowly gets up and tries to manage his composure but Noah gets up and tackles him back to the ground. Noah grabs Zach's hair, head locks him and then proceeds to bang his head very hard by hitting him on the wooden floor several times. During at this time, Zach struggles to get out of Noah's grasp but couldn't. It wasn't until he spots a large vase standing on the floor which is in front of him.  After a few tries, he finally gets the vase and smashes it at Noah's head. Noah yelps in pain and let go of Zach.

_You knocked me out_

_It was the sweetest punch_

_The bell goes..._

_Can hear it ringing, but I didn't see it coming_

_We all say things we don't mean_

_You can't take it back_

Zach gets up and grabs the spear which is hanging in the wall as a display. He has a thing for collecting stuff from other worlds. He then lunges the spear at Noah's face but the latter, who is still on the ground catches it and tries to get it off from him but Zach pushes the weapon at him. Noah can feel the tip of the blade touching at his nose. Using all his strength, he finally breaks the wooden part of the spear, kicks Zach's stomach and sends another kick at his face which sends him flying back to a cabinet behind him. Zach goes to the right side of the cabinet and pulls it down at Noah, resulting in a big crash. Immediately, Zach goes to the kitchen while Noah removes the cabinet away from him and follows him.__

_Now the room is spinning, but was I the last to notice?_

_I can see I'll never win_

_So if you're going_

_Then you better go to him_

_Then you better go to him_

Although Noah has been to Zach's apartment several times, he doesn't know the complete layout of the place so he's a having a hard time finding him. It wasn't until he finally enters the kitchen when all of the sudden, Zach surprises him by pulling bushwhack on him in the form of a huge knife attack. Zach lunges the knife at Noah yet the latter avoids the blade. After a few swings and missed thrusts, Noah grabs a frying pan and counters the attack by blocking the knife. Zach swipes the knife which causes Noah to backtrack a little and counter it by kicking him in the face. Zach regains his balance as the brown haired warrior charges at him. Zach throws a wooden chair at him, yet Noah dodges it. Zach sees the opening and proceeds to pull a flying kick at Noah's face which sends him flying to the other room.

_I only saw stars_

_I dropped my guard, and that's how it ended_

_What was I to do_

_In the blue corner where I seemed to hang suspended?_

_Then with seconds to go_

_You delivered the blow_

_Here I go_

Noah lands down hard on the table. He quickly gets up when he sees Zach charges at him with the knife planning to finish him off. Zach tries to stab him but as Noah quickly avoided the attack, the knife got stuck on the table. Zach successfully removes the knife but to his utter surprise, Noah hits him with a chair very hard that sends him back to the living room. Noah unsheathes his SOG knife from his right pocket and enters the living room. Zach immediately gets up, picks up the knife on the floor, and positions himself in a fighting stance.

_You dropped the band, I can't understand it_

_Not after all we've been through_

_Words start to fly, my glass jaw and I_

_Will find one to walk right into_

_You knocked me out_

_It was the sweetest punch_

_The bell goes..._

_I can hear it ringing, but i didn't see it coming  
We all say things we don't mean  
You can't take it back  
  
___

The two men stalk each other with their knives. Zach backs up a little bit in a defensive mode while Noah slowly follows him. Each is waiting for each other to attack and make a mistake so that one will finish the other. Zach pulls a fake thrust but Noah knows better by being on guard. Then, Noah quickly crouched down and pulls a leg sweep which catches his opponent by surprise. Zach falls down and the brunette sees this chance. The latter rushes at top of him and aims the SOG knife at him. But as the blade reaches him, Zach grabs Noah's arms trying to get off him. After a little struggle, Zach punches Noah at the face and immediately placed his right leg at the latter's chest and pushes him with much force over him to the… 

_Now the room is spinning, but was I the last to notice?  
I can see I'll never win  
So if you're going  
Then you better go to him  
Then you better go to-_

…to the large black stereo which is destroyed as Noah is thrown over to it. The song stopped playing and Zach is mortified that his favorite stereo has been destroyed. He wanted to stop fighting before his entire apartment will be wrecked. Noah slowly yet painfully gets up and tries to regain his composure but he sees Zach looking at him with disbelief and horror. But what he says surprises him.

ZACHARIAH: Do you want some coffee?

Noah gave him a hard look but realizes that he doesn't want the rest of his place destroyed. He agrees at this and puts back the SOG knife at his sheath.

NOAH: Yeah sure.

Zach goes to the kitchen with Noah following him. Noah closes the front door and proceeds to the owner of the apartment's direction. Zach goes to the kitchen counter, puts the knife at its place and proceeds to make coffee. Noah grabs a chair and sat down while waiting for his coffee to be served by the long gray-haired man with a ponytail. Zach is three inches taller than him and has a body of a regular fit man.

ZACH: You still take cream and sugar?

NOAH: Yeah. But, lower the sugar. I'm cutting back.

Zach complies at his request and afterwards, gives the coffee to him. In exchange, Noah says "thanks" to him and drinks it. After a few sips, Zach gives him a pissed off look.

ZACH: You know you're going to pay the damages.

NOAH: Sorry. I was in the moment.

ZACH: Moment of what? Invading my home and proceed to wreck it? [sighs] Who am I kidding? It's you we're talking about.

NOAH: And so it seems. [drinks his coffee] Were you expecting me?   

ZACH: Yes and no. Veral contacted to tell me to be on full alert. The Keybearer has been found and immediately disposed the Cnith, the slayer of the Keybearers. I suppose this was your doing?

NOAH: [shrugs] Hey, don't blame me. Just doing my job. Who were you waiting for anyway?

ZACH: The delivery guy. [looks at his watch] It's been thirty minutes! I should get it for free by now!

NOAH: Relax. I saw him sniffing dope outside your apartment.

ZACH: [shocked] That son of a-

NOAH: [coldly] I need the stuff.

Zach's surprised by Noah. He knows about it and by the looks of him, he wanted it now.

ZACH: Why?

NOAH: Well, I need it pretty bad. If you refuse to give it to me, we might play again and this time I'll make sure to use everything in this room especially the kitchen sink to beat you.

ZACH: [furiously] Look, motherfucker. I need to know if you're going to pull more shit around here!

NOAH: [calmly] You can relax for now. I'm not gonna murder you yet, okay?

ZACH: [looks at Noah carefully] That's more rational than Veral led me to believe you were capable of.

NOAH: It's mercy, compassion and forgiveness I lack, not rationality. And who is Veral to judge at people? It completely shows his total ignorance even though he is quite smart.

Noah continues to drink his coffee and proceeds to talk.

NOAH: I'm not going to sit around here and chit-chat. You know why I'm here. I need it so that I can finish this mess once and for all. 

ZACH: ****

NOAH: Don't interrupt! You better stop stalling me or I will place your head as a display at the Badlands.  

ZACH: [sighs] Look, first and foremost, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pulled that shit on you long ago. I wish I hadn't but I did. If I didn't, they would kill me.

NOAH: Oh boo hoo. You did it and you weren't the only one. End of story.

ZACH: You have every right to get even.

NOAH: Oh no, no, no, no. To get even, even Steven, I would have to kill you. Go to the Council, kill everyone there. And then challenge Veral while I'm at it. Kill him too. That would be even, Zachariah. [draws a square in the air] That would be square.

ZACH: [pause] You don't scare me. And besides, you don't know how to use it.

NOAH: I already know how thanks to some advance training.

ZACH: The old man thought you how to do it? I'm…surprised.

NOAH: No you're not.

ZACH: I'm telling the truth. No one wouldn't last a day with that old fucker, let alone a minute. Guess that old myth about him isn't true after all.

NOAH: [shrugs] Guess I'm a special case then. By the way, still believe that myth. It's true. Under his tutelage, you'll be suffering in hell for a thousand years. 

Zach turns around and finishes his coffee. He puts the mug at the kitchen sink. After much thought, he looks at Noah.

ZACH: Well then. If you want it so much, it's in my room. Under the bed to be exact. But, you have to kill me first.

NOAH: That would be very easy.

ZACH: Don't get your hopes up bitch.

As they continue to talk, Zach pulls down the cereal box from the top of the fridge and puts it on the kitchen counter. He then gets the bowl and a spoon from the cabinet. Noah stands up and leans back at the wall not too far from Zach. 

NOAH: Isn't a bit late for a cereal?

ZACH: No dinner. I don't know how to cook. One of my biggest regrets of my life. [puts the cereal at the bowl] By the way, what was the name of the Keybearer you were helping?

NOAH: Ranma Saotome. Excellent fighter. He was trained at martial arts ever since he was young. Good guy with a good heart. Sadly, he's egotistical and a very arrogant prick. Hates losing so that would make him a sore loser. He's got companions but from what I've gathered, they would rather kiss Heartless ass than be together.

ZACH: Knowing you, you'd beat him into bloody pulp and snatch his eye out with the Eagle's Claw technique. Go easy on him. [pauses] Hold that thought, do that technique on him and I'll give you a blowout by painting Twilight Town red.

NOAH: If he pulls that arrogant b.s., he's gonna get it.

ZACH: I was told he was cursed.

NOAH: Yeah. Cursed from the Jusenkyo springs. Cold water he turns into a girl, while hot water resumes his normal form.

ZACH: Oh. He came from that world? One of the three connections? Wait, Fahnir didn't know he was cursed.

NOAH: Let him be.

ZACH: He must have been pretty fucked up about his curse.

NOAH: I don't know. By all accounts, with that curse, he could've been a pervert. But no, he is an honorable person. Too honorable, in fact. In one occasion, his honor demands that he would not hit women.

ZACH: Tough for him. He hasn't met Shiri yet. She would enjoy beating the bloody pulp out of him. If that happens…

NOAH: He might change to his girl form. Who knows? By the way, you were damn sloppy while we were fighting. 

ZACH: Oh shut up. Got busy for the council. 

NOAH: You know, you can always stick your blade at my ass.

ZACH: [snorts] Very funny asshole.

Unknown to Noah, a gun is hidden inside the cereal box. Zach was told to stop Noah at all costs, so he plans for a simple bushwhack. His hand slowly reaches inside the box and grabs the gun.

ZACH: VERY FUNNY!

Zach fires the gun inside the cereal box at Noah but the latter dodges it. Using his instincts, he quickly throws the mug at him. Zach dodges it. In a second, Noah whips out his SOG knife and throws it at Zach's chest. The gray-haired man falls down, dropping the cereal box. Both men looked at each other and then Zach dies. Noah grabs the knife from his body, grabs the towel at the sink and cleans it. Then, Noah throws the towel aside and glance at the dead man before proceeding to his room. He looks down the bed and grabs a medium-built wooden box. He opens it and looks at the medium-shaped sphere that would be easily carried. It was shining as if it's sensing a presence around it. He grabs it and gets out of the apartment.

Not too far away, a long straight haired blonde woman watches the events that take place. She grabs her cellphone from her leather trench coat and dials a number.

???: Hello? Yes, he got it. He even killed Zach. Guess to show that he's completely gone apeshit. What now? [pauses] Understood. 

She places her phone back at her pocket and disappears.  

************

Deep down inside the mountain, to which the locals call "the mountain you would want to skip but couldn't" and others "Mt. Temptation", Ranma and Akane are tired from the running away from the chaos. Both are breathing rapidly and resting. Even up to now, they still don't know what was going on. Aside from minor cuts, they're okay as of the moment. Ranma looks at her companion who is scanning through the pages of the book she had in her pocket. 

RANMA: [curious] What are you-

AKANE: A solution to everything! 

RANMA: Do you know how to use that?

AKANE: Um, no. But it might help Lina a bit.

RANMA: You seem to forget this place is magic proof!

AKANE: I recalled Zelgadiss said that the spells in this book are some of the things he hasn't seen before.

RANMA: That's because he lacks social skills to ask where they come from.

AKANE: You're mean! What's that got to do with our situation?

RANMA: Stop babbling and read how we get out of this mess! Oh, while you're at it, can you find the cure of our conditions?

AKANE: [frustrated] Stop bossing me around! 

RANMA: [panics] Read the damn book, butch!

AKANE: [angry] Who the hell are you calling butch, androgynous freak? 

Before any of them could start an argument, Lina is suddenly flown back to a wall. The two girls quickly came to her aid.

AKANE: You-

LINA: That fish poop! I'm going to flay her if that's the last I do! Dammit! Why is this place magic proof?! 

AKANE: I don't know but I think I know how to counter Naga.

Lina quickly listens to her.

LINA: Spill.

AKANE: Okay, um where do I begin? Okay, I think Naga's magic isn't from this world. This place only seals up magic from this world. Since, we're dealing with outside magic, the seal's function would be useless.

LINA: [growing impatiently] Okay, okay. How do I fight back?

AKANE: Zelgadiss said that this book I'm holding [she shows Lina the book] might be like Naga's. You know, from the outside world. 

LINA: Outside magic vs. outside magic. Not bad. But I can't memorize everything in that book in an instant!

RANMA: [deadpanned] Wow, the great Lina Inverse showing a moment of weakness.

LINA: Give me the book and I'll sent your sorry ass to the underworld!

AKANE: [to Ranma] Why can't you be nice? [groans] Oh what's the use? I think you might be a persistent jerk in your previous memory.

LINA: Akane, give me the book. I'm serious.

Akane looks at the red-haired sorceress. She could tell that she is serious.

AKANE: But it may take sometime to memorize the spells.

LINA: Who says I'm going to read the book?

Akane gives her the book. Lina puts it down and hopes that this little experiment works. She puts her hands on the book and chants a few words. Just then, the book begins to show a white aura around it. The aura suddenly envelopes Lina but Akane and Ranma notice as if she was struggling. Then, the words from the book externally enter Lina's body and this continues until all the words that are shown in the book covers Lina. It looks like she had a tattoo job gone bad but the words entered inside of her and in a flash of light, Lina is sent back to the wall. Akane approaches her while Ranma looks at the book. To her surprise, the entire book is empty. No words in the book. 

LINA: [groans] Ow…

RANMA: What the hell did you do?

LINA: That…was…some…stuff…

Akane helps her to get up. Lina looks like she was an addict to drugs based on her look. 

LINA: Wow…I feel…powerful…

AKANE: What did you do?

LINA: Wow…

RANMA: Yo, flat chest. [snaps her fingers in front of Lina]

AKANE: What's going on?

LINA: [takes a deep breath and manages to regain her composure] I absorbed the entire book.

RANMA: [looks at the book] You can say that.

LINA: I was confronting Naga and she beat me without breaking a sweat. Me, Gourry and Zelgadiss were fighting her. Before that, I formulate strategies on how to beat her. But I was on the losing end since my magic is sealed. 

RANMA: And you absorbing the book is your last resort?

LINA: Actually, I haven't thought about that. It just occurred to me. Don't ask why. But casting a spell on yourself seems to work. [grins] Now, I'm going to beat that goldfish poop!

AKANE: Whoa! Wait! What about…

LINA: I remember the spells courtesy of my own. Another great job of-

NAGA: (Nice. I like you better when you were an innocent girl courtesy of that mirror back then. Remember that?)

Lina looks around in a confused manner.

RANMA: What the-

LINA: COME OUT, POOPHEAD! I CAN TAKE YOU NOW!

NAGA: (Now, now. You wouldn't do that. And besides, you look ridiculous with your two pin head companions)

RANMA: Hey, what-

NAGA: (Hey Lina, I forgot to tell you two things: one, the redhead you're hanging out is the one I'm really after. You're just the sideshow)

Lina looks at Ranma carefully. She knew there was something about her, aside from the sex change curse. 

LINA: Tell me. Who is she?

NAGA: (Well…I don't know.)

Lina dropped her jaw to the ground. After all those taunts, surely she would give her the answer. Then again, you can't expect Naga to tell you everthing.

LINA: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?

NAGA: (I met this guy who told me everything while we were having…HEY! Why should I tell you? But I'll tell you what. You can challenge me right now. Besides, it time to show who's queen. Oh, before I forget, here's number two: here's a gift for you flat-chested loser.)

Lina felt something burning inside of her. She has a hard time breathing and is starting to hyperventilate. Her eyes became black and she's is babbling some unknown language to Akane and Ranma. Then, she received cuts that made her scream so painfully.

AKANE: Oh no! What's wrong with her?

RANMA: [shocked] I…I…

Ranma is too shocked to finish his answer as he continues to witness Lina's magical torture. Blood starts trickling from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth as she continues to scream. Ranma couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to help her, despite her getting her nerves from time to time. Akane tries to reach Lina but is pulled away by an unknown force. Ranma does the same thing and suffered the same fate as Akane. Then, Ranma suddenly clutches her chest. She falls on her knees and vomits blood. She then receive cuts on her body like Lina's. Akane cowers to the side, fearing for her two companions. She is about to scream when all of the sudden Ranma's body begins to glow in a glimmer of light. Ranma felt somewhat comfortable and at peace. It was as if her heart has been protecting her from whatever is trying to kill her. The light within her also affected Lina and in a few seconds, both girls recovered from their mystical and physical wounds. In exchange, the light somehow knocks Naga out from her current position and lands on the floor. Naga gets up slowly and learns that she received a wound on her forehead. She's upset but nevertheless, she's ready for a showdown with her rival. Akane goes to them and helps them get up carefully.

AKANE: Please fill me in and tell what happened?

LINA: Naga…did some spell on us. [mutters] Crazy bitch.

AKANE: [to Ranma] And you. What was that all about? What are you?

RANMA: You're talking to me as if I'm not human.

AKANE: You change sexes. Anything on the opposite side?

LINA: What was that? Why were you glowing?

RANMA: I…wait…

Ranma was at loss of words at the moment. His mind has been a little blur.

RANMA: I don't know. [to Lina] What the hell is going on?

LINA: Naga. She's communicating with me telepathically. Guess it's safe to say she's under some sort of influence. Besides, she doesn't know how to use a telepathy spell.

RANMA: What about the one when we were under attacked?

LINA: Naga also. But, it's not her. Something's controlling her inside.

RANMA: And this call for eccentric?

LINA: It's exorcism dummy. No choice, but I have to fight her first. 

RANMA: While you're at it, why don't you help us-

LINA: Later, she-man! [with fierce determination] Now, Naga will see that it's not wise to mess with me!

Lina teleports to Naga's current location. Ranma and Akane just stood there.

AKANE: Seems Lina wants her to beat her badly.

RANMA: After what's she's done to her? Heck, if I were in her position I'd kick the Wicked Witch of The West's ass. Then I'd ask Shampoo to help me beat her up. [laughs] Shampoo, what a funny name.

AKANE: What do we do now?

RANMA: Look for the others unless we run to their corpses.

AKANE: You're not funny to begin with.

RANMA: Memory or no memory, you're such a killjoy.

************

Ryoga is on lookout for monsters that were chasing them. It has been an hour since they split up. Now, it was him and Ukyo. Both are hiding at the moment. Ryoga looked at the amnesiac okonomiyaki chef who is sleeping due to the running. He looked at her carefully. Beautiful and cute, he thought of her. When they woke up, they thought that they were a couple. Yet, deep down, there is something wrong about their union. He thought it was just one of those things that came into his mind and then goes away. But the more he thinks about it, the more it stuck on him. Why? Was it so wrong to love someone like her? He thinks a lot like what was she really like before she lost her memory? What was he like before? Ryoga erases those thoughts as he wakes up Ukyo carefully.

RYOGA: Um, Ukyo, [shakes her carefully] wake up.

UKYO: [groggily] H-huh? Oh, Ryo-

RYOGA: We have to find the others and keep moving.

UKYO: But I'm tired.

RYOGA: I know, but we can't stay here. Those creatures will find us.

UKYO: You can fight them. Right?

RYOGA: Well…[beams proudly] I laugh at the face of danger! [embarrassed] Then I'd run away from it.

UKYO: [rolls eyes] Some hero. Why don't you sit down first?

RYOGA: We can't. 

UKYO: Please?

Ryoga groans. One of the things he hates the most is Ukyo giving him the cute look whenever she wants it to gain her needs. He didn't mind it on the other hand, being with the girl he likes. 

UKYO: You know, if we survive, maybe we could…

Ukyo whispers something to Ryoga through his ear. Hearing on what she just said, he suddenly began to burst blood on his nose. Ukyo is shocked at Ryoga's reaction.

UKYO: Ryoga?

RYOGA: [wipes his nose] T-this is…this is nothing! Yeah, yeah! It's usually my erection, I mean my reaction when I hear something that pleases me, er, I mean that nerves me. 

UKYO: Are…[doesn't know how to say it] you a pervert? [that would be the understatement of the year]

RYOGA: NO! No I'm not! What makes you think that I am?

UKYO: Well your nose is bleeding.

RYOGA: It means nothing! And you're the one who wanted to…"do" it! So don't accuse me!

UKYO: [upset] Oh, now I'M the pervert?

RYOGA: You're the one who's acting as if we're married! [realizes what he had just said] Look at me, you're turning me into a typical nagging husband who's being burdened by a wife who accuses me unfairly!

UKYO: Now I'm the one who's being a burden to you? [arms her combat spatula] I always wondered why I'm carrying this thing and now I know: to beat you up badly, you ungrateful jackass!

Ukyo tries to hit Ryoga but the latter dodges at every attack but it wasn't until the last attack when Ukyo accidentally tripped to the ground. She couldn't believe this. Her so-called "love of her life" thinks she accuses him and now this. She couldn't take it anymore. She began to cry when Ryoga approached her. He felt guilty since he was the one who started the fight. Ukyo looked at him. Their eyes met. 

RYOGA: Ukyo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-

UKYO: I know, sugar, I just…I think I got carried away by the mayhem that's happening around us. [hugs Ryoga as if she depends him in her whole life] I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die as a virgin!

RYOGA: Well, I heard that if you die as a virgin, you get to go to heaven without being interrogated on your sins.

UKYO: HEY! Whose side are you on? [pauses] I should be the one who should apologize for everything. Is this it? We don't know who we are and yet we might die of being mauled by demons. Just hold me.

RYOGA: A-

UKYO: [hugs him tightly] Hold me please I-

RYOGA: Shhh.

UKYO: What? Why are you-

RYOGA: I hear something. We have t hide!

UKYO: You mean the one that's behind you?

Ryoga turns around and sees a large Heartless behind him. Instead of the usual Ryoga who fights backs, the name "Wimpy Ryoga" suits him as he gasps and then faints for horror after seeing the hulking demon ready to kill them. Ukyo catches the fallen pig boy and with all her might, she carries him by the shoulder and tries runs away from the demon but it manages to catch ahead of them by jumping over them. Ukyo drops him to the ground and arms herself with her combat spatula. Despite it looks like it's heavy, Ukyo is surprised that the spatula is very light to carry. She didn't have time to ponder on how she ended up carrying this as the demon begins to attack her. She immediately ducks its attacks and tries to hit it in the head but the demon grabs the spatula and hits her back which sends her to the walls. Ukyo grasps in pain. She had to wake Ryoga up or else they're finished.

UKYO: Hey Ryoga! Wake up! Some horrible looking demon is going to kill us! [sees the Heartless approaching them slowly] C'mon! WAKE UP! I don't want to die and enter heaven with everyone looking at me saying "her wussy boyfriend fainted before her and both of them got killed". God, that's the afterlife embarrassment worst than death! [Ryoga still doesn't budge] DAMMIT! WAKE UP YOU UNGRATEFUL JACKASS! [she slams her spatula on him and he still doesn't wake up] 

But, just as the demon begins to attack them, Mousse pulls a surprise attack on him by stabbing it on the back with a sword. But it didn't kill it. Mousse continues to stab the sword at it many times but it refuses to die. It's not long when Zelgadiss, with his swordsmanship skills, joins in the fight. He, Mousse and Ukyo form a group and continues to finish it off but not without difficulty. The monster tries to sway them with its fists but the three dodges the forthcoming attacks as Zel and Mousse hack and slash the demon while Ukyo continues to hit it back. Then, the demon falls over as the three finally defeats it. To ensure that it doesn't get up again, Zel chops off its head, much to the dismay of Ukyo and Shampoo, who is with Ryoga the whole time.

UKYO: [disgusted] Ewww.

ZELGADISS: I have to. Otherwise, this demon with resurrect and come after us.

UKYO: How do you know?

MOUSSE: It happened to us once.

SHAMPOO: They killed the demons. It was disgusting. [looks at Ryoga] What's with him?

UKYO: He fainted when he saw the demon. [ponders a bit] Do you think he's gay?

ZELGADISS: Did he scream like a girl?

UKYO: No.

ZELGADISS: He's not. Not yet.

Ryoga began to wake up and sees everyone. Ukyo gives him a disappointing glare. Ryoga is ashamed of his actions before.

UKYO: Some hero! To think that you can protect me from that monster!

RYOGA: I'm sorry!

SHAMPOO: This fight bore Shampoo. We kill demons now?

MOUSSE: We? We? You just hid in one corner while Zelgadiss and I had to risk our lives killing them! 

SHAMPOO: What Shampoo do? Aside for speaking strange accent, Shampoo don't know how to fight!

ZELGADISS: She's right. She's weaker than us.

SHAMPOO: So you're saying Shampoo is weak? That women are weak?

ZELGADISS: [tries to find a good answer] N-no! What I meant was…er, um, never mind. You know what? We have to find the others and get the hell out of here. 

RYOGA: [in a wimpy tone] I'm scared. 

Everyone flinched at what Ryoga said. If the real Ryoga learns of what he has just said, he'd cringe and hide of embarrassment.

RYOGA: I don't want to go! [to Ukyo as he whimpers like a little girl] I'm sorry Ukyo! I'm afraid of demons and dark places!

Everyone sweat dropped like hell. Guess the spell revealed Ryoga's wimpy side, only he's way more of a wimp than Sentaro.

UKYO: [groans] Oh my-

MOUSSE: Well then. Ukyo, stay with him.

UKYO: What!? I'm not gonna stay with some coward!

RYOGA: I thought you love me.

Ukyo blushed as Ryoga said those three simple words. 

UKYO: I…er…well…

SHAMPOO: Silly girl! Stay with wimpy boy! Protect him!

RYOGA: Who ya calling wimpy?

UKYO: [groans] I can't believe this.

ZELGADISS: We don't have much time. We have to go now!

SHAMPOO: Fine! Very impatient man he is!

Zelgadiss, Shampoo and Mousse are about to leave when Ukyo calls them back.

UKYO: Wait! What if those monsters come back? I can't fight all by myself.

MOUSSE: You'll be fine! You got that big whoop-ass spatula with you.

UKYO: (To better to maim that lying coward bastard) [sighs] FINE! If we get killed, I'm telling!

The three ran off as Ukyo looks at the Ryoga who gives her a big smile but it didn't impress her. She gives him an evil glare as he sulks back. She has to wonder why on earth she would end up with the most cowardly person of the bunch.

************

Naga looks at her surroundings. Right in front of her is a strange painting. She couldn't quite figure it out. But her instructions are quite clear: get rid of the Keybearer and do whatever she wants. What surprise Naga is that there is no treasure of any kind. So, she thinks that whoever said that there is a treasure must have read a lot of those inspirational lessons of the day crap. She looks at the painting at the wall carefully. On the upper left side corner, she can see yellow stars and while on the lower left consists of a grassy crossroad. On the upper right corner, a very dark purplish environment to which Naga can't make of. As for the lower right, is a beach with a eerie setting with a bright full moon low to the horizon. None of them makes sense, she thought. Nothing. So, what was so special about the painting? Her thoughts are interrupted when she senses two very familiar presences.

NAGA: [without turning around] Hello. What do you want?

AMELIA: Whatever you're doing, you have to stop!

NAGA: [turns around to see her little sister] And why should I?

AMELIA: You're not my sister! Whoever you are, get out from her body!

NAGA: Oh I'm hurt! This me! Your sister! Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, the daughter of the Crown Prince Philionel El Di Saillune! Forgive my long introductions, but I really like to show off.

AMELIA: In that case…prepare to fight me, you vile evil creature from the depths of hell!

NAGA: [confused] Eh?

AMELIA: I am Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, the daughter of the Crown Prince of Saillune and an

Ally of Justice!

NAGA: [rolls eyes] Yes, I've heard about that before.

AMELIA: I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to my sister!

NAGA: Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Since you can't use magic here, you gonna sic me with words that's going break my bones? I REALLY like to see you try, missy!

She's right, Amelia thought. The only thing she has left in beating her is her own famous Hammer of Justice and other techniques. But, she has to be sure that Naga isn't using any magic at all because otherwise, it's going to be a different story. All of the sudden, she couldn't move. She's stuck in the same position when she saw Naga. She tried to move her body parts but to no avail.

NAGA: Sorry if I had to that. I'm not going kill you…yet. I'm waiting for the Bandit Killer and do numerous things on her, oh but not sexually, thank goodness! Expect a lot of screaming and bloodshed, if you don't mind.

GOURRY: Hey! What did you do to her, what-your-name?

Naga takes a look at Gourry, armed with his sword standing at the entrance.

NAGA: [offended] Hey! I have a name you know! 

GOURRY: What are you?

NAGA: I think it's time for you to be taught some lessons, blondie!

Naga throws black-flamed projectiles at Gourry, who immediately dodges the attack. He charges at her and swings the sword at perfect aim. Before the blade could even reach her, she immediately vanished into thin air. Naga reappears behind him but to her surprise, Gourry swings the sword at her. She quickly dodged but she wasn't fast enough for her small pieces of hair were cut off. When she learned about that, she's furious. No one would destroy her beauty! Gourry jumps at her and is about to hit her. Naga decides that child's play is over. She summons an ice spell that freezes him in suspended animation.

Just as Naga is about to finish him, she was hit by a beam that sends her twelve feet backwards. She stands up and sees Lina, smirking at her. Naga immediately sense her new power.

LINA: Next time, try hitting someone with your own skill. Or IQ.

NAGA: How did you get so powerful, Inverse? 

Before Lina could respond that, Naga grew metallic claws from her nails and throws it at her. Lina raises her hand to stop the claws and mentally puts them down. Naga plans to stage the "mother of all magic battles" and if someone gets killed, then so be it. Akane and Ranma came in a few minutes after Lina and see the two rival sorceresses locking eyes to each other. They saw Amelia and Gourry in a bad state and decide to get them off before they'll be caught in crossfire. Akane helped the youngest Sailune daughter but Ranma's having a hard time dragging the frozen Gourry. It's not long when Zelgadiss, Mousse and Shampoo arrive and sees Lina and Naga facing each other. Zelgadiss helps Ranma drag Gourry to a safe place where almost everyone is. Ranma looks around only to notice two people are missing.

RANMA: Wait, where are Ukyo and Ryoga?

MOUSSE: They…[he doesn't want to reveal that Ryoga is a scardy cat and Ukyo is babysitting him] are all right. They're safe for now.

Naga looks at the crowd and then at Lina again.

NAGA: How nice of you to bring an audience. [waves at Mousse] Mousse darling! 

The two sorceresses are circling around each other, each ready to finish this off once and for all.

NAGA: After all these years, you still think you're the greatest. Please, with my new powers, I can defeat you.

LINA: Too bad, I wonder how you can control those powers with your weenie-sized brain of yours.

AKANE: [deadpanned] Great. Now they're playing "my power is greater than your power".

ZELGADISS: [whispers] I knew Naga and Lina have an intense rivalry, according to Naga herself. But this getting out of hand.

RANMA: [whispers] Why do powerful creatures are always immature?

LINA: When I first saw you at the bar, I knew immediately something's wrong with you, not that there's anything wrong with you in the past, but you are because you have mental issues.

Lina's taunting Naga into breaking the latter's self-confidence. It didn't on Naga.

NAGA: [rolls eyes] Oh please, you think your words are going to falter me? You can do better than that. 

LINA: Tell me how you got those powers and I'll tell you mine.

NAGA: What is this? Twenty questions?

LINA: Just answer my question.

NAGA: Fine. It's best that I tell you everything before I kill you. Well, it all began with my glorious journeys when I bumped into this gorgeous handsome man. He's oozing with sex appeal that I want to-

LINA: [disgusted] Can we go back to our regular talk?

NAGA: Sorry. Where was I? Oh yes. Now, he and I talked about stuff and he surprised me by telling me that he knows about my intense rivalry against you. He told me that I can become more powerful than you. Hearing this, I immediately agreed to train with him under one condition: that I must kill the one that is called the "Keybearer". First, we made passionate love that is so-

LINA: [grossed out] GEEZ! Can you get anymore disgusting than that?

MOUSSE: How could you?! How could betray me?

NAGA: [with regret] I'm sorry, my Mousse. But that was before I met you.

MOUSSE: You disgust me you-

Before Mousse could even finish his sentence, Shampoo smacked him in the head really hard.

SHAMPOO: [angry] Stupid Mousse! You say you love her? 

MOUSSE: Um, that was…mistake. Yeah a…mistake.

Naga decides to ignore the bickering "couple" and focuses back to Lina.

NAGA: The next day, when I woke up, I felt this strange power in me. It was then I realized that I have the new power but he disappeared. So, to fulfill the bargain, I will have to kill the Keybearer. But for a warm-up exercise, I'm going to defeat you. So, I'm going to ask you a question: are you powerful enough to defeat me, Lina Inverse? [laughs]

LINA: We'll see about that.

Lina soon chants something Naga couldn't understood.

NAGA: Don't tell me you're still resorting to the old chant-

Lina catches her in surprise by opening the ground and quickly swallows her before she does something. Naga immediately plans for an escape but couldn't. She's buried on the ground but it didn't last as she breaks free with her fist. She gets up and begins to manifest a hurricane and sends it to her. Lina is sucked into the tornado but she immediately casts it out. She flies until mid-air when she summons a group of meteorites at Naga who dishes out a force field. Despite some extra protection, the impact of the meteorites is weakening the barrier. The field begins to disappear and a meteorite hits her hard. Furious, Naga chants something Lina didn't understand. But what she can understand is that large rocks begin to circle around her and is ready for a protection spell. Lina didn't count on one thing: the ground manages to absorb her feet so that she wouldn't move and her arms are tied by plants that were raised from the ground. The rocks then hit her one by one as Lina takes the pain in a cruel manner. When the last rock has struck her, Lina fell to the ground and Naga laughs out loud. Unknown to Naga, Lina plants her fist to the ground and chants a spell. The ground is begins to rumble beneath the purple-haired sorceress. Then a fountain of flame bursts under her which consumes Naga. Yet, the latter escapes with a few minor burns. Lina decides it's time to use the Laguna Blade to finish this fight. But before she can do that, Naga produces tons of Freeze Arrows, but not to Lina, but at Ranma and the others. The red-haired "bandit killer" quickly produces a force field around them and it works as the arrows bounce off.  

LINA: [furious] This is between you and me! You're going to suffer, goldfish poop!

NAGA: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, breasts less.

As Lina prepares for another spell, Naga places her hands to the ground. The large rocks come across to Lina. The latter casts two beams at the rocks between her. Naga then fires off a laser beam at Lina which sends her five feet back. The impact causes her wince in pain as her legs go wobbly. She yells another spell but this time, she casts a very powerful lightning spell at Naga. It knocks her out but not unconsciously. The two girls take a breather for a moment before they can resume the fight.

NAGA: Not bad. I expected better.

LINA: Same here. Guess you did change. Badly.

Lina chants another spell. Twelve magical knives appeared out of nowhere and begin to form a circle in front of her. The knives stop moving and head towards at Naga. Naga blocks the incoming mystical weapons. This was a diversion. Lina casts a petrifying spell and Naga immediately turns into stone. Lina sat on the ground. Something is wrong. She knows it. The others look at Lina. It's over right? But before they could answer that, the statue begins to shatter as Naga breaks out. It was then that for the first time in their fight, Lina looks worried. She still has a few tricks left but Naga may have more. Naga chants something and a large mystic sphere swallows Lina. She can't get out no matter on hard she tries. Glowing white light emanates from Naga's arms and it produces a small white ball. She tosses it at the sphere and within a few seconds, the sphere explodes. Lina staggers back and winces from the pain. She leans on the walls. She's not yet ready to give up. Naga approaches her with a smirk on her face. But before she utters a word, she suddenly floats above the air. She then is sent to the roof which causes her pain and is dropped to the ground very hard. Just as she regains her composure she is sent to the walls crashing down. Unknown to her, Lina is moving her around with her mind. She pins Naga to the wall and repeated slams her to the ground. This is it, Lina thought. Now that she has the upper hand, she can defeat her with the Gigas Slave. Lina regains her composure and concentrates and looks straight ahead of the now weakened-Naga. She's about to vocally chant the spell when all she could say is…none. She continues to chant but, none. She tried shouting but nothing came out.

*********

UKYO: Okay, maybe I've been a little exaggerating about you being a coward. On one hand, you're a sweet guy and… [frustrated] oh come on, Ryoga! Please talk to me!

Ukyo's has been trying to convince Ryoga, who is looking away from her, that's okay on his cowardice. Ryoga hasn't been talking to her ever since he woke up. The terms "embarrassment" and "shame" have filled his soul. He knew he's not the "man among men". He thinks that in Ukyo's point of view, he's not good enough for her. Unknown to him, Ukyo does think that he's a cowardly schmuck. 

UKYO: Of course, I do like you. But…well, when you did that…um, that cowardly thing, I've been having these second thoughts. Oh, nothing bad, if you want to know. I'm just being judgmental and-

RYOGA: Ukyo.

UKYO: I'm just concerned about your well-being, that's all. If you-

RYOGA: UKYO!

UKYO: Huh? Oh, Ryoga. What-

Ryoga stands up and looks at Ukyo. 

RYOGA: [stutters] I…I'm sorry. Sorry for being a coward. Sorry for being a sissy boy. Sorry for-

UKYO: [interrupts Ryoga] Okay. I think you got that covered very well.

RYOGA: I heard those while I was unconscious. You babbled a lot. As in A LOT.

UKYO: Can you forgive a girl for babbling?

RYOGA: [looks around] Where are the others?

UKYO: Fighting. I've been assigned to baby sit you in the mean time. 

RYOGA: [embarrassed] Oh.

Both of them stopped talking. The tension between them is tight. Right now, Ryoga doesn't know what to do to make the situation better while Ukyo pretty scared of their situation. A light bulb appears in Ryoga's mind. He approaches a visibly shaken Ukyo. It may not be easy, but it's worth it.

RYOGA: Um, Ukyo?

UKYO: Ryoga?

RYOGA: [takes a few breaths] Ukyo, [holds her hand] let's make love.

UKYO: [widens her eyes with surprise] WHAT?!

RYOGA: I said let's make love. You wanted this, right?

UKYO: I don't know…

RYOGA: You're the one who said that you didn't want to die a virgin.

UKYO: Since when the hell did you become Mr. "Come-On-Let's-Do-It"? And why are you interested in this? I think you're coming on to me way too strong. 

RYOGA: Oh please, you're the one who wants to do it. Besides, think of this as a way of complying your wish in a very absurd manner. 

UKYO: It's not that. I was exaggerating because I have a panic attack. You know how these things go. You start saying stuff in times of uncertainty.

RYOGA: So, you're taking it back? [Ryoga is disappointed]

UKYO: You know what? [she approaches him and then hugs him] No. Because I would be too crazy not to do it. 

RYOGA: A-are you sure? We don't have any protect-

UKYO: It's okay. I think we can handle it.

RYOGA: Okay. Okay.

Ryoga and Ukyo began to kiss. It's their first. The way how they kiss would be described as wonderful and tenderly. It's as if they tasted the sweetness in them. Then, both of them lied down to the ground with Ukyo on the bottom. Ryoga kissed her neck which caused her to moan lightly. The union between two "lovers" would not last long…

*********

NAGA: Don't lie to me, Inverse. I'm way better than you.

Naga is now strangling Lina very tightly with one hand. The former lifts her up with slight ease. Lina tries to shout but couldn't because she couldn't speak.

NAGA: Before I forget, that mute spell was quite very useful. For starters, I wouldn't have to listen to your goddamn irritating voice and that's a good thing.

Lina is pissed and tries to hit her but all her efforts are useless.

NAGA: And now, for the grand finale, I will-

Naga is interrupted by a blow in her head. It's Ranma holding a rock. Naga looks at her and proceeds to knock her on her face with a right fist. Then, there are more to come to attack the sorceress. At this point, Naga drops Lina to the ground and dodges Gourry's sword. She sidesteps the second attack and punches Gourry in the stomach. Naga quickly kicks Akane in the face but Shampoo hits her in the face with her fist. Shampoo quickly backs away with her fist now in pain due to her inexperience at hitting someone aside from Mousse. Zelgadiss throws his sword at Naga's direction. The latter manages to catch the sword and throws it back at the former. Zelgadiss dodges at the incoming projectile and charges at her with a dagger. Naga grabs Shampoo by the hair and throws her at Zelgadiss which hits him. Mousse miraculous unleashes a chain rope and ties her up completely. He tightens it completely in order to trap her. But, Naga uses her full supernatural physical strength to break the chains and quickly throws him to the sides. 

NAGA: [furious] You guys are pathetic!

Akane catches her off-guard by pulling her hair very hard. Naga yelps out a scream and grabs Akane's hair. The hair pulling war didn't last long as Ranma strangles her in the neck. The attack causes Naga to turn her eyes into white and telekinetically lifts the two upward and slams them to the ground. Gourry swings his sword to her neck but much to his shock and disappointment, the blade is broken due to her probable hard body. Naga smirks and hits him in the face. He flies back to the side and his back slams the wall. Just as Naga approaches Shampoo and Gourry, who are on the ground, she is intercept in the front by Amelia.

NAGA: Sweetie, big sis orders to step aside and let her finish the job.

AMELIA: No I won't! As a Sailune, it's my duty to stop the evildoers for doing injustices! 

NAGA: [rolls eyes as she groans] Oh crud, that old speech. I think it's time you should find a new propaganda. You know, the one that doesn't really suck.

AMELIA: Then, I have no choice but to defeat you!

NAGA: I won't hurt you not just because you're my sister.

AMELIA: You're just bluffing!

NAGA: So what if I am? What are you going to do with me? Mallet me to death? Sweetie, I'm invincible! I can take on the gods with such ease!

AMELIA: Power corrupts! Gracia, please enough of this madness! Stop!

NAGA: Stay out of my way. I am powerful enough to destroy all things!

LINA: But I am smart enough to destroy you.

Right before Naga could figure out who said that, Lina summons plants, vines and roots to wrap her. Lina stands up and her mind, although she can still cast spells, is a little bit fuzzy due to her fight so she might not chant the correct spells. She chants a fireball but the end result is an iceball. Naga casts herself with a force field and pours some acid on the plants, vines and roots that releases her. Lina throws a magical crescent slash projectile and it knocks Naga off to the ground for about ten feet behind. Ranma gets up and sees the ongoing battle between the two rival sorceresses. Lina charges at Naga with full force. Naga slams her fist to the ground and it causes a ripple effect towards Lina. Due to its impact, Lina is thrown off to the ground. Naga gets up and runs to her and beats her up with her fists. Naga then lifts Lina again upward by the neck. Desperate for an escape, Lina unconsciously chants a spell without any knowledge of what it is about. But, it then it has an astounding effect on Ranma and her friends. They felt something familiar and to their sudden joy…

NAGA: I could have just kill you before, but now I will.

Naga didn't notice Ranma and the others since she's too focused on killing Lina. Lina, for her part, is now formulating a plan to destroy Naga. Basically, it's all about planning how to kill your rival.

NAGA: [smirks] Any last words, dear Lina Inverse? [laughs out, which made Lina shudder] So, are they any?

RANMA: Eat this.

Naga turns around as she sees Ranma leaping and executes a spinning roundhouse to her face. Naga didn't expect this and because of that surprise, she unintentionally lets go of Lina. With her new Keyblade reappearing at her hand, Ranma jumps over Naga and slashes her back. Naga barely manages to escape the attack.

RANMA: Know what? I know someone back in my world with the same laugh that can wake up the dead.

NAGA: [defiant] You dare to taunt me?

RANMA: Is that a big duh?

Akane, Shampoo and Mousse regained their memories as well. They got up and ran to Ranma's side. But on the other hand…

*********

Ryoga and Ukyo came to a full stop of their make out session when they regained their true memories. It took a few seconds for Ryoga to realize what is going on. But for Ukyo, it took shorter to make out the events that lead them to what they are currently doing. Depending on one's view, she's not extremely happy about this. Ryoga realized the error of his "actions" and quickly gets up from her and backs a little. Ukyo stands up and holds her spatula with the intention to kill him. Ryoga quickly tries to formulate an excuse to escape from the wrath of "Spatula-sama".

RYOGA: [nervous] Uh…Ukyo…um, listen! There's an explanation for everything!

UKYO: Yeah, you're a pervert.

RYOGA: ME? What about you? You're the one who wanted to pop your own cherry!

Ryoga regrets his last sentence. This didn't bode Ukyo very well as she is ready to hit Ryoga.

RYOGA: Hey! Will ya listen to me!? It was probably the spell-

UKYO: Know what? I think I'm going have to kill you for taking advantage of me, you honorless pig! [Ryoga cringes at the last word] 

Ukyo moves forward at him while he moves back. The fury can be easily read from her face. One thing does come into her mind: what they hell were they doing and what would Ranma think. Okay, make that two.

What Ryoga didn't know is that there is a small pond behind him. He steps back a little until he falls off to the pond and splashes over. What happens next is a quick surprise to Ukyo. Ryoga, now P-Chan, rises from the pond and swims to the ground. Ukyo picks him up and Ryoga squeals with horror with the thought of what Ukyo will do to him.

UKYO: [stunned] Y-you're…P-Chan? [pauses] No shit. 

*********

Naga faces at the four warriors. Ranma with her Keyblade, Mousse with his hidden weapons and Shampoo and Akane in their fighting positions. Since they just regained their memory, they have a lot to make-up for. Namely, beat up the bad guy. This bodes well for Shampoo.

SHAMPOO: Scary woman share same horrible laugh with crazy girl? Why Shampoo no surprise?

NAGA: Geez, with your memory back, you're still a stuck-up bitch.

MOUSSE: Look who's talking.

NAGA: My dear Moussie has turned against me! The horror!

MOUSSE: I AM NOT your Moussie! [ponders for a bit] Am I? [Ranma, Shampoo and Akane rolls their eyes]

NAGA: [to Ranma] So, you're the Keybearer Fahnir has been talking about.

RANMA: Who's Fahnir?

NAGA: The one who gave me my powers.

RANMA: In other words, the jackass who made you an overrated psycho witch.

NAGA: Watch your mouth little girl. Guess punning is one of the qualities of a Keybearer.

AKANE: Is Fahnir one of the Heartless?

NAGA: [shrugs] I don't know. 

Unknown to them, Naga plans to kill them with a spell. A dark mist slowly appears in her hands. A few more talks and then she'll eliminate them. Yeah talk, she thought, and soon I'll have your tongues. As a martial artist, Ranma quickly notices on what Naga is doing. He carefully aims the Keyblade at her at a throwing distance. 

RANMA: People, back out now.

AKANE: Ranma? What's-

NAGA: PREPARE TO DIE!

A large dark magical ball appears in her hands and is about to throw it at them when Ranma quickly raises the Keyblade and throws it directly at her heart. The blade penetrates her heart internally and her body externally. Naga screams with pain and tries to remove the Keyblade but couldn't. Naga drops on her knees and then, a large black Darkside appears from her body. Ranma quickly removes the Keyblade from Naga and throws it at the center of the Darkside's body since she knows its weakness courtesy of fighting it. The Darkside then is killed and disappears. The Keyblade repappears at Ranma's hand. Amelia runs over to Naga and look for any wounds. There aren't any so she checks her vital signs.

AKANE: I think you killed her.

RANMA: I didn't to do it intentionally. I had no choice!

AMELIA: It's okay. She's miraculously alive, despite the wounds.

Lina and then Gourry and Zelgadiss get up and looks at them.

LINA: Is anyone okay?

AKANE: Yeah.

Ranma isn't listening to the ongoing conversation. He just looks up at the paintings. One of them is very familiar while the rest are brand new to him. But nevertheless, the paintings hold a symbolical meaning, whatever that is. The Keyblade begins to glow just like what it did in the previous world. Sensing what's going on, Ranma raises the blade and the Keyhole magically appeared at the center of the paintings. The light from the blade shoots toward the Keyhole and it magically seals it. The Keyhole then disappears again.

ZELGADISS: [stunned] What the hell-

RANMA: I'm the Keybearer. We came from another world.

GOURRY: So, you're like a superhero?

RANMA: [smirks] I am a hero! 

AKANE: [mutters] On less occasional incidents.

RANMA: [looks at her sharply] What was that, tomboy?

LINA: Wait, wait. Is Naga okay?

AMELIA: She's fine, but unconscious.

LINA: Better than dead is fine with me.

AMELIA: I'm going to bring her back home and maybe we can work out on a few issues.

AKANE: That's great!

RANMA: [looks around] Wait. Where're Ucchan and Ryoga?

Shampoo, Mousse, Gourry and Zegadiss have forgotten the other two, not that Shampoo really cared. By now, those two might be doing something…amusing.

MOUSSE: I think I left them somewhere. I better go get them then. [he runs off to find them]

AKANE: Why were they left behind?

SHAMPOO: [shrugs] Trust me, you don't want to know.

*********

Mousse went back to the spot where they left Ukyo and Ryoga behind. He chuckled himself because he recalled that they were so lovey-dovey back then and now that their memories have returned, he's curious to know what has happened to them. He finally spots them and to his surprise, he sees Ukyo holding a wet but quiet P-Chan. Ukyo looks at the blind boy.

UKYO: Hello Mousse. 

MOUSSE: Guess it's safe to say we're all back to normal.

UKYO: (Wanna bet?) How long have you known Ryoga is P-Chan?

MOUSSE: You didn't know?

UKYO: Until know! Porky Pig here hid a secret from Akane. Now I know why Ranchan is always angry whenever he sees Akane cuddling bacon boy here. 

MOUSSE: Jealous?

UKYO: [laughs out loud] Why am I jealous? Look, if Akane finds out about this, I staying away from the crime scene far, far away. [gives a nervous Ryoga a death glare] Don't you dare involve me into your mess. Also, don't you dare tell everyone what had just happened! Understand? [Ryoga could only nod]

MOUSSE: What are you talking about?

UKYO: Um…nothing! Okay? Just nothing. Now, where's Ranchan?

*********

Once again, Ranma and Akane are engaged into their regular argument. Only this time, it's another topic that doesn't involve fiancées and cooking.

RANMA: Because of your carelessness, we almost got killed because we lost our memories!

AKANE: Well I'm sorry I made a HUGE mistake but we falling from the sky and I had to do something! 

RANMA: Stupid tomboy! You should have read the book carefully! You should know what you're doing!

AKANE: I already said I'm sorry, perverted pea brain! 

RANMA: You're not good at martial arts and cooking and already you failed at another subject. Isn't there anything you're good at?

This time, Akane is beyond angry.

AKANE: [unleashes her Mallet of Doom] Take this you ungrateful jerk!

The mallet hits Ranma in the head. Shampoo sighs with annoyance. There isn't a single day without Akane hitting Ranma with her mallet. This is getting tiresome for her. She might as well be charged of reckless murder if she really kills Ranma, she thought. Then, she spots Mousse, Ukyo and Ryoga, now human, coming towards them.

UKYO: Let me guess Ranchan pissed you off?

AKANE: Isn't that obvious? [changes the topic] What were you and Ryoga doing back there?

UKYO/RYOGA: Nothing!

SHAMPOO: Let's go. 

MOUSSE: Yeah, we better go now.

Ryoga picks up an unconscious Ranma on his shoulder. 

ZELGADISS: Wait, you're going?

MOUSSE: Yeah. We have other worlds to save?

AMELIA: Darn, I was hoping I could invite all of you for a celebration. 

RYOGA: Thanks for the offer. 

LINA: So, when will we see you guys again?

AKANE: Honestly, we don't know. Maybe someday.

Mousse casts the teleportation spell and they Nerima gang disappears. Gourry carries Naga as they troop out of the cave. Lina's stomach begins to growl.

LINA: I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat.

*********

Fahnir is pissed. He had watched the entire incident and the results aren't what he had expected. As soon as Lina and the others disappear, he goes to the scene and thinks of a way to catch up on them. But before he can teleport, he hears his cellphone ringing on his shoulder. He grumbles as he picks it up. He knows it's him and he wants news.

FAHNIR: (sighs) Hello.

???: Status report.

FAHNIR: So far none. They got some help from other people. All I can say is that we're dealing with a very dangerous bunch. I'm going after them. I'm sorry, my lord.

???: It's okay. I expected that to happened. 

Fahnir smiles at this. He finds working with him has been a pleasure.

???: Fahnir, we're going to abort the mission for a while.

FAHNIR: [on the phone] WHAT!?

???: We're going to-

FAHNIR: Don't do this on me! If you think I traveled around different worlds just to follow and kill them, you had another fucking thing coming!

???: I have my reasons.

FAHNIR: WHY? WHY? SHIT! SHIT!

???: Will you calm down and listen to me? [Fahnir reluctantly listens] I know we got a lot of problems going on and among them is the Keybearer, Keywielder, Keyblade Master or any name that comes close. But remember, as a member of the Council, we don't use dirty methods in claiming our goals for that will lower us down. We are respected killers across all worlds. Of course, that doesn't mean we won't resort in using them in such cases secretly. What I am about to tell you is this. I want you, Shiri and the others to come back here so we can have an emergency meeting. I will tell you everything once everyone is there. As for the Keybearer and his groupies, let's just say there have a lot of problems coming to them and I promise you, they will suffer like they have never suffered before. I have my sources and I know where they will head next. Is this understood?

FAHNIR: Yes, sir.

???: Okay then. Come home safely. We got some glazed doughnuts ready for you to gobble down. [closes the phone]

Fahnir closes his phone and sighs about this. But on the bright side, there are always doughnuts ready for him to eat. He teleports back to his headquarters. As they mysterious man puts his phone down, a sea green haired woman suddenly wakes up from the noise. She's visibly naked. Then again, so is the mysterious man. 

WOMAN: What was that?

???: Some business. They will come here about 47 hours from now. I want you to be ready.

WOMAN: Is that all? Are you leaving?

???: I'm about to. But now you're awake.

WOMAN: You're leaving me behind. How shameful.

???: Is that so? Well then, how can I make it up for you?

WOMAN: More. Give me more.

???: My pleasure.

*********

UP NEXT: Akane finds out Ryoga is P-Chan. Things are going to get ugly.

*********

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. Sorry for the long delay. I have good reasons, both academic and personal reasons. Also, forgive me for the poor writing in this chapter because I really wanted to finish this arc once and for all.

2. To psycho_king: if you're reading this, thank you for the suggestions.

3. For those who're wondering why changed the rating into R is because expect a lot of violence, language and some sexual situations. As for the adding of "Volume 2" in the title, it's more of a continuation of the Kingdom Hearts canon. 

4. The first and last scenes of this chapter are homage to "Kill Bill Vol. 1" where The Bride and Vernita fight and talk and where Bill talks to Elle. The next story arc will definitely be paying homage to "Kill Bill Vol. 1" because I'm a big fan of the film and with the release of "Vol. 2" on Friday as of this writing. The next world will be an original one (don't expect appearances of Kill Bill characters since I have no intention of using them). Heck, Quentin Tarantino and other film directors borrowed scenes from other films and other media forms.

5. I finally read the famous/infamous "The Bitter End" and I've thought about Akane as a person. Is she a sweet yet misunderstood person or just plain bitchy?


	14. The Massacre at Amarya

Although it could be said that Nodoka Saotome is getting older by time, her skills are getting better. She manages to wash the dishes faster than the usual after dinner. She uses the household chore as a stress reliever due to her constant worry about her missing son. It's been months since he and the others have disappeared. Despite the efforts of the residents of Nerima, none of them have succeeded in finding them. In most cases, if Ranma could not be found, he's probably finding a cure or training that would span a month or two. Another case would be the subsequent kidnapping of Akane. She closes her eyes and silently prayed that they would be alright. Her concentration is broken when the phone suddenly began to ring. She sighs and puts the dish in the sink as she reaches for the phone.

NODOKA: Hello?

HINAKO: Hello? Is Mr. Tendo there?

It's Ranma's teacher again, Hinako Ninomiya. She's been constantly calling the household for the last few months to comfort Soun. Nodoka looks at Soun, who's playing shogi with Genma. Soun looks at Nodoka, who gives him the sign that it's Hinako again. Soun silently tells her that he's not here. Unknown to Soun, Genma quickly changed the positions of the pieces so he can have the upper hand. Nodoka understands and proceeds to give Hinako the latest excuse courtesy of Soun Tendo.

NODOKA: I'm sorry. He's not here at the moment.

HINAKO: [disappointed] May I ask where he could be?

NODOKA: Honestly, I have no idea but he did mentioned something about a…[thinks for a few moments] training trip with Genma. I don't know when they will return.

HINAKO: [whines] Darn! Oh well. Any news of your son and Mr. Tendo's daughter?

NODOKA: Sadly no.

HINAKO: I think some juvenile delinquent manage to get a hold of them!

NODOKA: All of us have no idea what happened to them.

HINAKO: [being persistent] Are you sure Mr. Tendo is not there?

Nodoka wanted to tell her the truth but she decides to give Soun one last time to avoid the teacher.

NODOKA: Like I said, he's not here.

HINAKO: [sighs] Fine. I'm going now. If Mr. Tendo is here, can you please tell me?

NODOKA: I will. Good night now.

HINAKO: Night!

Nodoka puts the phone down and looks at Soun, who thanks her. She went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. Out of the blue, she couldn't bring herself to finish the chore. Something's wrong, she thought. Very wrong. She didn't know where it came from but all she can figure out it has something to do with Akane and the other missing girls, Shampoo and Ukyo. Nodoka have met the other two fiancées during the wedding disaster when they introduced themselves to her while fighting each other. Nodoka didn't know whether to make a good or a bad impression on them. All she knows is that they're both better cooks and martial artists than Akane. Nodoka hears the front door opening. It could be Kasumi, coming from her date with Tofu. They have been become closer than they were before. Kasumi comes to the kitchen and sees Nodoka at the sink.

KASUMI: Auntie Saotome?

NODOKA: [turns around to see Kasumi] Oh, Kasumi. How was your date?

KASUMI: It was okay. Tofu and I went to see a movie. Of all my life, I have never seen a movie that gave me an impression.

NODOKA: Really?

KASUMI: Yes, all that blood and suffering. To think that I thought I've seen more violent films than this. It's like a car crash you couldn't look away.

NODOKA: You know Kasumi. Today's films are filled with excessive violence that would corrupt the morals of the youth today. Just look at the headlines, past and present. You see children killing other people. It's a shame really. Thankfully Ranma isn't the violent type although he has his own share of trouble. So, what did you see? A horror movie? A very violent action film?

KASUMI: What are you talking about? Tofu and I went to see "The Passion of The Christ".

NODOKA: [speechless] Oh. Oh. [thinks for a few moments] But wait, the film is about Christianity and we study Shinto.

KASUMI: I heard the news back then so we went to see it. After the film, it's as if my life has been changed. My life has been enlightened a bit. Does that sound corny?

NODOKA: No. Now that you mention it, I might as well watch it with Genma and your father. I want to see what life-changing result they will benefit from watching it.

Kasumi and Nodoka giggles at the last statements the latter said. The only live changing event for both men is Happosai. Kasumi noticed that Nodoka hasn't finished cleaning the dishes.

KASUMI: Oh, Mrs. Saotome. I can help you clean the dishes.

NODOKA: It's okay dear. I can handle it on my own. It's just that I'm distracted by this weird feeling?

KASUMI: Any good?

NODOKA: Sadly… [sighs] no. I-I don't know. Before this, I was still worrying about Ranma but now…I fear for Akane.

KASUMI: [gasps] You can't be serious.

NODOKA: I think something bad is going to happen to her. I just don't know what.

KASUMI: It's just a feeling. Maybe you got it all wrong.

NODOKA: I don't know. In all my life, I got this eerie feeling about her similar to Ranma a long time ago. I thought it was a just one of those things that would go away. It turns out that Ranma was cursed.

KASUMI: [grabs a drink] You're serious?

NODOKA: I hope not. I just wish this gut feeling is not true.

AKANE: So, what do you think?

RANMA: I don't know…something isn't right.

AKANE: [groans] Oh please, everything's not right for you. You indulge yourself in perfecting everything…possibly except academic stuff. But seriously this is perfect!

RANMA: [confused] I still don't know what and why we're doing this.

AKANE: We gotta have to wait for it you know. You never know what's going to happen. The bed is made as it should be. There are some things that cannot be fixed with perfection as a result. It's a shame really. I could clean the entire world and beat that famous American woman who got famous for being a household name to home and kitchen and got arrested due to her taxes.

Ranma looked at the bed, covered with very clean white sheets. It took him and Akane sometime to fix it. Akane felt satisfied after a job well done but for Ranma, something's not right. His instincts are usually high but in this case, it reaches the level red alert. Okay, clean bed here and done. Check. What's wrong with this picture? Ranma didn't noticed that Akane is about to leave the room but he heard her footstep. He turns around and sees her outside the room.

RANMA: Where ya going?

AKANE: Why do you care?

RANMA: Just asking! Geez, don't be such a hostile tomboy.

AKANE: [calmly while maintaining a poker face] Is that it? All you think of me as a tomboy?

RANMA: It's not that. You might get into trouble.

AKANE: Sooner or later, I will get into trouble.

RANMA: And that's why I got to protect you. You're helpless against those crazy princes and gods.

AKANE: You can't always protect me, Ranma. But answer me this: are you doing this just because you care for me or just to fill in machismo ego? Just now, why didn't you protect me?

RANMA: [confused] What the heck are you talking about?

AKANE: I'm talking about this.

Akane points her stomach to him. To his horror, a small sword is embedded in her abs while she's still bleeding, as evident in her white shirt, now covered with blood. Ranma tries to approach her but he couldn't. He tried every movement but he still couldn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed. All he can do now is watch in horror as Akane continues to bleed. But as Akane begins to talk, her original voice begins to change, resulting Ranma's horror.

AKANE: I don't have to tell you this but you better prepare yourself. You think you know. What's to come. What you have become. You haven't begun.

Ranma couldn't figure it out. Akane's voice has changed into someone else's voice. The voice sounds…feminine. He couldn't recall whose it is. Akane entered the room and lies down on the bed they had just fixed. Slowly, the blood began to spread out the white sheets that are now colored with red. Ranma doesn't know whether this dream has a meaning or not but he quickly pulled Akane off the bed. The white bed sheets are almost filled with blood.

AKANE: Ranma, listen to me. You can't win this war alone.

RANMA: [confused] W-what?

AKANE: The ones you are fighting now and the beyond. This is not the time to get cocky. You must understand first what a Keyblade master really is. Because, now isn't really your time. You're not suppose to be here in the first place, but all things that have happened cannot be undone.

RANMA: [still trying to make sense of what she's trying to say] What are you talking about? Akane! Or whoever you are? [pauses] You mean the bad guys I'm fighting now will be coming to my direction?

AKANE: No, Ranma. IT already is here for a long time, right before the beginning. Now, it wants to end it right now.

Ranma quickly woke up from the nightmare. He gets up and sits on his bed. He saw Akane dying in his own eyes. He failed to protect her. But there are some loopholes in his dream. First, who or what were they waiting for? And then, what Akane said to him at the last part. This is getting him in a confusing state. He hates getting confused. He hates getting cryptic dreams. Even up to now, he still didn't get about his dreams. He recalled reading a book about dreams that convey warnings, prophecies or hidden answers. If the last part is the case, then what are the questions? Ranma then recalled watching the Matrix Reloaded and the Matrix Revolutions. He didn't get the philosophical messages. In fact, it took Akane and Nabiki to explain it to him a billion times while being malleted or ask to pay up. Does that make him dumb? Not exactly, but he can't quite understand the things that are really hard to understand. His thoughts are interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He gets up and opens the door only to see Ukyo.

UKYO: [smiles] Rise and shine, Ranchan! Breakfast is ready!

RANMA: [grins] Hey Ucchan! Let me guess. Okonomiyaki, right?

UKYO: Um, actually…cat stew.

RANMA: [surprised] WHAT?!

UKYO: [giggles] Just kidding! Yeah, you're right. It's okonomiyaki.

RANMA: Great! Let's go-

UKYO: [in a serious tone] Not so fast. WE need to talk.

Ranma winces at this. He thinks that she's going to discuss their fiancée business. However, Ukyo has another thing in her mind. Ranma thinks of an excuse to escape their talk.

RANMA: Listen, Ucchan. I know, um, it's, um hard about the-

UKYO: [decides to cut the chase] How long have you known Ryoga is P-Chan?

Hearing that sentence, Ranma widens his eyes in surprise. He didn't expect Ukyo would know Ryoga's secret.

RANMA: How did you-

UKYO: Back in the previous world. Let's just say we were in an uncompromising situation and it ended with my little discovery.

Ukyo didn't want to recall what she and Ryoga did during their amnesia forms. What's worst is that he "stole" her first kiss that was meant for Ranma. Actually, she was the one who was egging him to "comfort" him but she's in denial and tells herself that it was her amnesia state that brought into this. Stupid Akane, she thought. Ranma understand this but two thoughts came into his mind.

RANMA: Wait, did you tell Akane about this?

UKYO: No. As much as I want to, I think it's best that it would be up to you or Ryoga to tell her about this. I can't believe she doesn't know Ryoga is P-Chan!

RANMA: Akane can be a little bit dense. I've been dropping hints on her but she doesn't it.

UKYO: Maybe you sucked at giving her clues.

RANMA: Akane will flay me alive if she learns my involvement.

UKYO: Exactly, how were you involved in Ryoga's curse?

Ranma tells her the events that took place in Jusenkyo right after he and Genma were cursed. Ukyo is silent for a few seconds after Ranma finished his story.

UKYO: Who else know about this?

RANMA: Pops, Shampoo, Mousse, the old ghoul, Akari. I don't know whether Nabiki knows about it.

UKYO: In conclusion, it's pretty much his fault. He keeps blaming on you for his problems. [pauses] Then again, he's pretty much gullible over certain things. [recalls their failed plan at the Tunnel of Lost Love] I think he's pretty much stuck in his private fantasy: to be with Akane or Akari. He might as well play polygamy to keep his muses at bay.

RANMA: On another topic, back when we where at the Tunnel you brought us. You saw Ryoga turning into P-Chan.

UKYO: I didn't. [Ranma gives her a skeptic look] I swear! C'mon, let's eat breakfast! I'm hungry as much as you are! But don't finish everything.

RANMA: Hey! I'm not a big glutton like pops!

UKYO: With both of you combined, you can finish the entire food supply of a Third World country.

Ranma followed Ukyo going down the stairs. He looked at the place around. They are currently staying in a well-built, two-story wooden cabin with several rooms. The place itself is a marvelous piece for one to stay in. They managed to find this after they came into this world and right before the storm. However, when they went inside, almost all of the furniture is gone, save for the couches and torn rugs. The bedrooms are located on the second floor while the kitchen is located at the left side on the house when they entered it. For its part, the kitchen is not as big as the Kunos' if any of them had visited that part of the mansion but it can be compared to the size of Ranma's classroom. Meanwhile in the kitchen, everyone else is eating except for Shampoo.

SHAMPOO: Hmph! Why would Shampoo eat Spatula Girl's food?

MOUSSE: Don't tell me you're not going to eat the food just because you hated her.

SHAMPOO: Shampoo not going to answer that! [pauses] Spatula Girl always obstacle for Air- er, Ranma.

RYOGA: You forgot to put the "used to" part. Stop treating okonomiyaki as if it was poison. At least she gave you food.

AKANE: Yeah, it's not going to kill you.

SHAMPOO: I don't care if that would kill Shampoo. I would no eat that.

AKANE: Shampoo, it's going to take more than just a holy water, a silver bullet and wooden stake to kill you.

Ryoga and Mousse snickered at Akane's remark but are cut off by Shampoo's intense glare. Both boys felt embarrassed about the joke. Akane secretly grinned at her latest verbal victory. Just then, Ranma and Ukyo enter the kitchen. Ranma sees the okonomiyakis on one one plate. He grinned at Ukyo's achievement and secretly thanked the powers that be for letting her come with him and not let Akane cook. Ukyo notices the tension within the four teens.

UKYO: What's going on?

AKANE: Shampoo refuses to eat your precious okonomiyaki. It's either she thinks you filled it with poison or she just wouldn't eat it because they're made by you.

UKYO: [offended] What? That's crazy!

SHAMPOO: Shampoo have rights not to eat that…that…junk!

UKYO: [angry] Are you saying my food is bad for you, you Amazon slut!?

SHAMPOO: Shampoo says yes! Shampoo still think that Shampoo is better than you!

UKYO: You better thank the gods for I didn't turn you into a meal for everyone! [everyone is mortified]

RANMA: Hey stop! We have no time for a fight!

SHAMPOO: Ranma, for once, stay out of my fight!

MOUSSE: Shampoo, please stop fighting. Ukyo, you too. Before both of you destroy this nice cabin.

RANMA: Yeah, like you did in my house.

Ukyo and Shampoo reluctantly decide to stop fighting for now, but the death glares they gave to each other are still there. Akane sighs in pleasant manner since she's not involved in the latest fiancée war. She happily munches her beef okonomiyaki while watching her two rivals fighting. The guys, on the other hand, are silent and continued to eat while Ranma reaches the seafood okonomiyaki Ukyo made for him.

AKANE: Say Ranma, what exactly are we going to do now?

RANMA: Isn't obvious? We find the Keyhole and fight the Heartless if we encounter them.

RYOGA: Ranma look outside. We're in a forest. It's going to take us days to find a Keyhole.

RANMA: There's gotta be like villages and stuff and people. This house didn't build by itself.

MOUSSE: Wow, Ranma and logic. A scary yet thought-provoking combination.

Ranma shoots a glare at Mousse. At times like this, Mousse needed a little humor injected to everyone. However, the others are bewildered by Mousse's change of attitude. Gone is the boy who will do anything for Shampoo only and fight for those who he thinks are after Shampoo. This bothers Shampoo the most. What is going on? Did he bump his head very hard? Then again, Shampoo noticed this when she noticed a big change in Mousse and then the conversation he had with Cologne about leaving Nerima and her for good. Did he change because he knows that he has no chance to be with her? Shampoo decided to go outside to clear her thoughts. She looks at everyone who is eating.

SHAMPOO: Shampoo will go outside for a while. [turns to Mousse] Mousse, can we talk after you done eating?

Shampoo decides to eat the okonomiyaki by grabbing it and went outside. Everyone looks at Mousse, who is still eating. He notices their looks at him but became annoyed by it.

MOUSSE: Will you stop looking at me as if I have a pimple in my face?

RYOGA: Actually, you have one but that's not the issue. What exactly happen to you?

MOUSSE: [confused] What the hell are you talking about?

AKANE: Mousse, I think your Shampoo obsession long gone is good thing, but in terms of strangeness, this confuses me.

MOUSSE: I don't understand.

UKYO: Mousse, honey, you changed. You're not obsessed with Shampoo and now you're laying the jokes. Did you just wake up one day and realized that Shampoo is unattainable and you must move on with your life?

Mousse didn't give the prying teens answers but deep down they knew Ukyo has hit the jackpot.

MOUSSE: [stands up] First, you guys don't know anything. It's not just Shampoo. Now, if you guys excuse me, my former apple of my eye wants to see me.

Mousse leaves the kitchen leaving everyone confused.

RANMA: Mousse moving on? That's like-

AKANE: Sky turns purple?

RANMA: More like your cooking tastes better.

Thinking of this as an insult, Akane whips out her Mallet of Doom and slams it on Ranma.

Mousse sees Shampoo outside watching the beautiful green forests. The place itself both reminded them of their own homes in China. Peaceful, calm and serene that would fit perfectly in the description of the forests. Shampoo turns around and sees Mousse approaching her.

MOUSSE: Hey Shampoo, what's up?

Shampoo puts her hands on her sides as she looks at the blind martial artist.

MOUSSE: Don't tell me? We're going to have this talk about our "friendship" which deals with-

SHAMPOO: [cuts him off] Do you love me?

Mousse flinched at that question. He definitely did not saw that coming. If Shampoo asked him the same question a long time ago, he would definitely say yes in a heartbeat. But he has to answer her carefully or otherwise it's going to cause big trouble.

MOUSSE: What do you mean?

SHAMPOO: Do you still love me?

MOUSSE: Shampoo, what's going on?

SHAMPOO: Just answer Shampoo, stupid Mousse!

MOUSSE: Shampoo, whatever you're doing, I'm not in a mood for a friend talk. Come to think of it, you're always not in a mood for a talk when it comes to me.

SHAMPOO: Why you mad at me? Wait, you like that scary woman?

Mousse knows she's referring to Naga. Why is she jealous of this?

MOUSSE: What if I do? What are you going to do?

It's Shampoo's turn to think. What exactly is she going to do? Do the same thing he does every time he sees her with Ranma or any other guy? He never had, to her knowledge, any attractions to other women. But, there are disturbing talks that she heard in the Nekohaten that deals with a "perfect" relationship between Mousse and Kodachi. Hearing that, Shampoo felt sick with that idea. She would rather let Akane or Ukyo date him. Going back to the conversation she just started, she couldn't think of any better answer other than go nuts and eliminate the competition. That strategy, however, failed big time.

MOUSSE: Shampoo? Are you going to answer my question?

SHAMPOO: [softly] Why are you like this Mousse? Why you change?

MOUSSE: [confused] What?

SHAMPOO: Just answer me.

MOUSSE: I think having two subjects being discussed at the same time doesn't help us at all.

SHAMPOO: [frustrated] You're not answering my questions.

MOUSSE: Then you know how I feel back then.

Shampoo widens her eyes with surprise. She didn't expect this at all and doesn't understand what he was talking about?

MOUSSE: Right after we, um, botched Saotome and Tendo's wedding, I was…I…I don't how to say it.

SHAMPOO: Confused? Fooled? Traumatized?

MOUSSE: I'll settle for answer number one, thank you.

SHAMPOO: Why you confused? Shampoo suppose to be confused at you.

MOUSSE: Again, with you being more confusing than ever. [goes back to the topic] You always know that I love you very much more than life itself. But, now I realized that…you're not the person I wanted to be in the future anymore.

SHAMPOO: What?

MOUSSE: I got a letter from my mom. She told me that I should stop wasting my time trying to court you and move on with my life. She made a lot of sense if you think about it. She also states that girls like you do not deserve real love.

The words Shampoo heard are enough to make her angry.

SHAMPOO: [angry] That woman has no right to tell her opinions of me! She doesn't even know me very well! She know nothing in her brain!

Being insulted is one thing he can handle. Insulting his mother is another.

MOUSSE: [angry] DON'T you dare talk about my mother like that!

SHAMPOO: Mousse, your mother knows nothing about love since your father left your family! Shampoo think she can't handle him very well!

MOUSSE: [sneers] You don't know everything, Shampoo! My father left us because he was very cruel to us. My mother, in the end, had to do everything just for him to leave! You, on the other hand, are so lucky since you are the daughter of the late Shao Beri, one of the greatest warriors of Joketsuzoku. You have everything and…I don't. You were my light the first time I saw you and I would do anything to be with you. Looking back, I realized I was an idiot.

SHAMPOO: You ARE an idiot.

MOUSSE: You see? That's what I hate about you! You're God damn rude! Didn't the old ghoul teach you manners or is it you're dumb to begin with?

SHAMPOO: [angry] How dare you call Shampoo dumb! You think Shampoo is a monster? Shampoo has feelings too!

MOUSSE: Mostly for Saotome and for yourself.

Shampoo's tears begin to fall on her cheeks. Their talk has turned into an argument. Mousse sees this but decides to continue, even though it pains him to see her crying.

MOUSSE: I change for my own good. I was so miserable and I don't to face disappointment anymore. I turned to humor for enlightenment. And to answer your first question, I USED to. Now…I don't know. I really don't know. Maybe not anymore.

Shampoo is heartbroken when she hears his answers. She isn't usually the type who gives up but considering the right amount of hate from Ranma and Mousse, she knew she has a lot to redeem. She wipes her tears away with her hand. Shampoo sulks in slowly. As for Mousse, he began to walk away and entered the house. Such bitter emotions for a lonely and bitter man trying to mask it with wit and humor. Such sad moments that are yet to come.

During the verbal war between the two Amazons, the other four eavesdropped their conversation by watching them at the window. When Mousse is about to enter the house, they began to disperse in several directions so that he won't notice their actions. Mousse, on their other hand, knew they were so he plays dumb. Mousse approaches Ranma in a straight yet casual manner.

MOUSSE: So, Saotome, when do we leave?

RANMA: Maybe later. So, lover's spat?

MOUSSE: Don't want to talk about it.

RANMA: Please?

MOUSSE: NO!

RANMA: Fine!

Mousse goes to the kitchen while Shampoo enters the house and proceeds directly to her room. Ranma, meanwhile, is looking for Ryoga.

RANMA: [to Akane] Hey, have you seen P-Chan?

AKANE: Will you stop teasing Ryoga?

RANMA: Old habits die hard.

AKANE: Well your habit suck. He's in his room. I had to lead him there. Funny though, he kept mumbling something about P-Chan. I don't quite understand him.

Ranma rolled his eyes with no surprise. Once again, Ryoga failed to tell Akane the awful truth. For Ranma, it shows that Ryoga is a coward so he decides to confront him once and for all. He went upstairs and went to Ryoga's room. Ranma opens the door and finds him brooding.

RANMA: Ryoga, you better stop moping around like an idiot or you're gonna destroy this place.

RYOGA: Have you ever heard of knocking? Wait, you don't even have any manners to begin with.

RANMA: [snorts] Look who's talking. You didn't tell Akane the truth?

RYOGA: Oh come on Ranma! If she finds out the truth, she'll hate me and kill me!

RANMA: I can't believe I'm hearing this!

RYOGA: I don't want to hurt Akane at any cost. This isn't what she needs right now.

RANMA: And yet I get the blame for this shit? If you don't tell her, then I will!

RYOGA: [growls softly] Don't you dare…

RANMA: Oh come on, P-Chan. Scared? All this time I've put enough shit you've put me through. You think you've seen hell? You're going to be in hell when she learns the entire truth.

Ryoga glares at Ranma with pure hate.

RYOGA: Why are you doing this?

RANMA: Sooner or later, she's going to know. If you make a nice explanation to her, then I'm sure she'll spare you. [pauses] Then again, she'll mallet you to Satan's throne.

Ryoga thinks about it for a while. If he told Akane the truth, he'll likely get a mallet from her. But, Akane is sometimes unpredictable. Then, an idea came into Ryoga's mind.

RYOGA: Wait, I get it. You're not doing this for my sake. You're doing this for yourself.

RANMA: [confused] What are you talking about?

RYOGA: I totally get it. You're doing this just to bring me down to the road of shame. You know that I'll get rejected by Akane in terms of friendship. This isn't helping, this for your sake. Your revenge.

RANMA: Guess you got smarts in ya, P-Chan. What makes you think that I would do that to you?

RYOGA: You think you're powerful than the rest of us just because you're a goddamn Keybearer. For that, your ego has reached new heights. Let me tell something. You think you're better but you're not.

RANMA: Is that a threat, Porky?

RYOGA: I'm just telling the truth. At least I'm not dumb, like you.

RANMA: You take that back, asshole. Also, at least, I wouldn't stoop so low to sleep with Akane and lead her and Akari in the same house. Oh by the way, guess Akari got a lucky break after all after being dump by the likes of you.

That's it, Ryoga thought. It's one thing Ranma insults Akane, which he often does. But, it's another when it comes to Akari.

RYOGA: You listen to me-

RANMA: [shuts him off quickly] NO! You listen to me! I've had it with you. You don't deserve pity. You act as if you were desperate and lonely. Always the idiotic fool yearning to be loved by another. A jackass filled with hate against me. And most of all, you're a loser. No wait, you are THE loser.

Ryoga couldn't take anymore. He punches Ranma in the mouth which he catches him off guard. Ranma staggers back with his blood flowing out from his mouth. Without any verbal response, Ranma throws a right punch but Ryoga blocks it. Ranma quickly kicked his right shin. Ryoga yelps out in pain and Ranma grabs him and throws him back to the wall. Ryoga then charges at him with a shoulder ram. Ranma effortlessly jumps over him and the two began spar and block every kick and punch they throw. A few blows later, Ranma grabbed Ryoga's left arm and pulls him towards him. Ranma head butts him in the face. Ryoga reels away with a bloody nose. Ranma quickly uses the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken on Ryoga's body. Ryoga is knocked down on the ground and looks at Ranma with rage. He then uses the Bakusai Tenketsu on the wooden floors. The floors began to rip out and it's aim towards Ranma. Ranma avoided it but to his surprise Ryoga gets up and gives him a flying kick. Ranma is thrown to the wall. Ryoga approaches him and gives him the headlock. Ranma tries to get off him but his grip is too tight and too strong. Ryoga then suffocates him with much strength. Ranma decides to use the Saotome Deadly Two-Finger Technique. He uses his pointy finger and middle finger and then pokes at both Ryoga's eyes. With that, Ryoga flinches which he unintentionally lets go of him. Ranma faces him and punches him in the face twice. At the third punch, Ryoga regains his composure and manages to grab Ranma's left arm. Ranma tries to throw a right punch but Ryoga also grabs it. Both are locked in which left many options. One, they could head butt each other; two, they kick each other in the lower body area; or three, all of the above. Ranma chose neither of them when he pushes Ryoga hard that the impact breaks the door, the wooden stair railing and landing on the ground floor.

Hearing the crash, Akane, Mousse and Ukyo went to the scene and see the rivals fighting.

UKYO: I can't believe this.

MOUSSE: Old habits die hard.

As for Akane, she wanted to stop their latest squabble but she has to wait for the right moment. Until then, all she can do is…

AKANE: [shouts at the two boys] RANMA! RYOGA! STOP THIS AT ONCE! PLEASE!

Ryoga executes a spinning roundhouse but Ranma back flips twice. Ranma charges at him and tries another set of Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken. This time, however, Ryoga blocks his punches. Seeing this, Ranma punches him harder and does a jumping roundhouse at Ryoga's left side of the head. Ryoga is knocked down on the ground but flips back. Ryoga jumps back higher and throws lots of bandannas at his rival. Ranma thinks that Ryoga doesn't realize that he might damage a lot of stuff. He grabs a wooden table and uses it as a shield. The sharp bandannas got stuck on the table but there was no response from Ranma. After a few moments, Ryoga cautiously walked to the table and removed it. To his surprise, Ranma has disappeared but unknown to Ryoga, the former used the Umi-senken during the time the bandannas were about to hit the table. Ranma carefully walked behind him. Just then, he felt something powerful within him. He can tell that it came from his being as a Keybearer but he never knew until now that it can contain so much power. However, at that moment, he also began to feel something else. Rage, hate, anger, jealousy. Whatever they are, they seem to fuel Ranma's hate against Ryoga. Ranma grabs him and throws him off 10 ft. away from him, which Ryoga crash lands on the coffee table. Ranma resorts to his normal self and jumps higher towards Ryoga's directions just as the latter is about to get up. While Ranma executes a jumping kick in mid-air, Ryoga decides it's time finish him off with the Shishi Hokodan. His mind is filled nothing with anger as he thought that Ranma dared to mock him all the times. With that, his aura began to fill with depression and as it increases, the bigger and powerful the attack will be. Ranma senses Ryoga's strategy so he then readily performs the Moko Takabisha. On cue, Ryoga unleashes the Shishi Hokodan at Ranma while the latter with his attack. Ranma's intention is to stop the Shishi Hokodan with the Moko Takabisha but, as suggested by Murphy's Law, nothing ever works out. Instead, both projectiles barely missed each other and are aimed at both warriors' directions. Both Ranma and Ryoga tried to escape yet it was too late as they are hit by the attacks. The impact is so powerful that it nearly destroyed the wooden cabin. Ukyo, Akane and Mousse run for cover while Shampoo woke up from her nap. She grumbles that whoever started it should have his or her ass kicked by her.

2 kilometers away from the cabin, a young man watched the large explosion from the cliff. Wearing a school uniform which consists of a business suit and a tie, he looks at the site where the explosion takes place. On his side is his companion, a bug-like robot who has the same height as he is. Both look at their surroundings carefully. When the young man came into this place, he was found by a group of warriors and was brought to their ruler. After much convincing on why they shouldn't kill him and his companion, the ruler was convinced of his reasoning yet at the same time the ruler made him a servant of sorts, much to the young man's dismay. It wasn't until when the ruler was told of important news from an unknown source that made him a strategist by planning their methods. Such sweet day, he thought. He finally got the respect of the ruler and everyone else.

???: Hey cockroach! What's the situation?

Well, almost everyone.

???: Yoo hoo, sissy boy. Do you still have your hearing senses?

???: [angry] I CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR! [mutters] Bitch.

???: What's the status, Katsuhiko Jinnai?

Jinnai turned around to see a woman, possibly from her mid-20's to early 30's. Her hair is green-blue and her eyes are black. Her hair is long but tied in a low ponytail. Interestingly, she wore a black kimono that brought out her biggest cleavage even Jinnai himself wouldn't turn down to stare it. Jinnai respects her since she's the only one who respected him. He approached the woman and bowed down like a servant to a royal member. He got up and brings the news.

JINNAI: Your highness. The explosion you see is where they are hiding out. The cause is one thing I cannot determine.

???: I see.

???: Your highness, if I may. Are you sure that his plan will work? What if his dopey plan fails? And for the record, why did you bring only a few soldiers?

???: Bina, my source told me that as of the moment they are weakening. Thus, we have the advantage to capture the Keybearer.

BINA: Okay. But, what about his companions? What are we going to do with them?

The woman looked at the boy-cut, light brown haired woman who is taller than her. Bina wears gray chest armor, black gloves, dark brown pants. She's carrying a shotgun in her back and a pouch on her belt. The 5'10" woman hated Jinnai. In fact, she was the one who taunted him earlier. She, among others, didn't trust him for he may betray her ruler and friend.

???: You know I never thought of that. If there are guys, capture them. If women…kill them.

The ruler looks at her other companion. A blonde whose height is similar with Shampoo's. She wore a white long sleeve shirt and a short denim skirt. She wore round-shaped glasses. She is very quiet and somewhat an introvert, which is that according to an outsider's point of view. If only they knew.

???: Dew?

DEW: Yes, your highness?

???: Tell the soldiers to get ready. We will leave now.

???: Yes, your highness.

Dew runs to the 8 soldiers who are waiting for their orders and tells them to get ready.

???: Jinnai, are you sure this plan of yours will work?

JINNAI: [gulps nervously] Y-yes, your highness! Why should my plan fail? [begins his trademark laugh] My plans never fail for I, Katsuhiko Jinnai, will always succeed!

KATSUO: Well, most of the time.

JINNAI: [mutters] Shut up.

BINA: Your friend tells the truth you know.

JINNAI: SHUT UP!

???: ENOUGH!

Everyone looks at her.

???: We move now. Everyone, let's go.

And so they went to wooden cabin where everything will change from here on.

Akane could not believe this. Both Ranma and Ryoga are unconscious after being hit by each other's attacks. She thought that their rivalries have ended but no, it goes on and on. Ukyo and Mousse looked around the nearly wrecked cabin. The some of the furniture are destroyed while the floors are broken on some parts.

MOUSSE: Such a shame. This pretty house is destroyed.

AKANE: Will you stop thinking about the house and help me with these two?

UKYO: Sure, hon. Whatcha need?

AKANE: Two glasses of water to wake them up.

Ukyo and Mousse looked at each other. Bad idea since it's going to expose Ryoga's dark secret to Akane.

UKYO: As in drink or splash in their faces?

AKANE: The second one.

MOUSSE: Are you sure that will work?

AKANE: [gives him a skeptic look] What are you talking about?

MOUSSE: I mean…it's gonna be bad with Ranma and Ryoga and-

AKANE: What? A little water is going to kill them? C'mon. Ranma's fine and Ryoga's okay.

UKYO: Honey, you might never know.

AKANE: I can't believe this. Mousse, just get me two glasses of water now. Please?

Mousse didn't want to do this but sooner or later Ryoga will have to tell her the truth one way or another and the look on Akane makes him an unwitting obedient servant. So, he goes to the kitchen to grab two glasses of cold water. He then gives it to Akane as she is near Ryoga's body. All Mousse and Ukyo can do now is stay farther away from the soon-to-be crime scene. Akane looks at Ryoga carefully. He's a nice guy, she thought. Why on earth would Ranma pick on him again? Akane then splashes the water on Ryoga's face. What happens next is anyone's guess. Akane's face changed from concerned to horrified as she had witnessed the transformation of Ryoga to P-Chan. Ryoga is P-Chan? RYOGA IS P-CHAN? RYOGA IS P-CHAN? Those were the words that are circling to her mind. After all this time and she didn't even know about it! No wonder Ranma gets jealous everytime she brings P-Chan to bed with her. Oh God, she thought, he must have seen her naked when she dresses up. Now she felt disgusted and vulnerable. Without warning, she screamed in a shocking and horrified manner that everyone can hear it within 5 kilometers. She continued screaming, much to the dismay of Mousse, Ukyo and now Shampoo, who just came out of her room and went downstairs.

SHAMPOO: Why is violent girl screaming?

UKYO: She found out Ryoga is P-Chan.

SHAMPOO: What? Is that so? Make violent girl stop screaming. My ears will bleed.

Akane continued to scream louder and louder that caused Ranma to wake up. He sees Akane being freaked out at P-Chan. Then, it hit him. She found out. Of course, this was his scenario when she finds out about it. He didn't want to be the victim of Akane's wrath so he slowly steps away from him. Just then, Ryoga woke up and sees Akane screaming. Right when he is about to figure out what's going on, she sees him awake and quickly unleashes her Mallet of Doom and hits the unfortunate pig. Ranma, seeing this, quickly rushes over P-Chan's side to see if he's okay.

RANMA: [whispers] Hey, Ryoga. You okay?

AKANE: Ranma! Did you know about this?!

RANMA: W-what?

Truth to be told, Ranma didn't want to tell her that not only he knew Ryoga's secret but also he was the one who cursed him accidentally.

AKANE: Ranma! Did YOU know Ryoga is P-Chan?

RANMA: [stuttering] I…er, um…well…

AKANE: [furious] RANMA!

RANMA: [flinches] Whoa! Wait a sec, Akane! Let me explain!

Ranma can already see Akane ready to hit him with her mallet.

AKANE: Explain to me why you never told me that Ryoga is P-Chan? WHY? WHY?

RANMA: Akane…

AKANE: EXPLAIN TO ME NOW!

RANMA: ALL RIGHT! JUST CALM DOWN!

While Ranma begins to talk, Ukyo slowly grabs the unconscious pig while Mousse grabs his clothes. They and Shampoo went to the kitchen to fix Ryoga.

RANMA: I-it also started right after I was cursed in Jusenkyo that I started chasing my dad. At that time, Ryoga was at the cliff above from the springs. I didn't know it was him when I accidentally knocked in to the spring where he fell.

AKANE: The Spring of Drowned Black Piglet.

RANMA: Y-yeah. Anyway, I didn't know anything about this un-until the night before you f-found him as P-Chan that I knew that he is, well, you know.

AKANE: Why?

RANMA: Huh?

AKANE: Why Ranma? Why didn't you tell me? God, Ranma, why?

Now comes the hard part.

RANMA: Ryoga and I took a warrior's oath that I would never tell you and anyone else. I took that because I am responsible for his misfortune. But Ryoga broke that oath by snuggling close.

By the time he said that, Ranma clenches his fist as he remembers Ryoga's deception. So much for being an honorable warrior. As he looks at Akane, her tears begin to fall down on her cheeks and almost got an internal nervous breakdown. At this point, all she wants to leash out her anger at him like she used to but this time verbally instead of physically.

AKANE: [angry] GOD RANMA! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT? He must have saw me naked! God… [tries to find the right words as she sobs] I've never felt so humiliated! I felt vulnerable! That pompous dick! And you didn't do a thing? WHY THE HELL DID YOU TOOK THAT WARRIOR'S OATH? Of all the bad things that have happened to me of all my life, this is one of the worst! I…You let him do whatever he wants without me knowing? WHAT KIND OF AN ASSHOLE ARE YOU!?

RANMA: HEY! Why are you blaming at me for? You're the one who's clueless! I gave you clues to let you know that Ryoga is P-Chan!

AKANE: Well you should have tried harder! What kind of a man are you? You're too damn honorable for one thing that it's making you a sucker for everyone!

RANMA: Are mad at me or Ryoga?

AKANE: BOTH OF YOU MORONS! But I'm mad at you most of all!

RANMA: Look. First and foremost I've tried my best to protect you from bacon boy but no! All you do is hit me because you never listen to me!

AKANE: You could have just told me directly!

RANMA: I couldn't! Because…[doesn't want to say "honor"] ARRRGGHHH!!! It's because of my HONOR as a martial artist!

AKANE: Is that it? You couldn't tell me the truth because of your God-damned honor? For crap's sake, Ranma, a squirrel can make better honors than you!

RANMA: [furious] Are you insulting me?

AKANE: How about a big DUH! Like you've been doing that to me a while back? You value your goddamn honor!

RANMA: Don't you understand? I've tried to break my honor by telling you the truth but I couldn't! If I tell you the truth, I would lose my honor but at the same time I don't want that jerk to snuggle with you!

AKANE: I can't believe what I'm hearing! Are you saying that you value honor more than me? Newsflash Ranma: it doesn't make you a man, it'll make you more of a schmuck! Too bad Happosai is more of a man than you will ever be!

That does it. It's bad enough that Akane hits Ranma with her mallet but it's worst that she compares Happosai in terms of a manly man than he is.

RANMA: [in a furious tone] DON'T YOU COMPARE ME WITH THAT FREAK! What did I do to make you upset?

AKANE: Tons, Ranma, tons! You always insult me of how I look, who I am, how I perform in martial arts, my cooking that I've tried harder to make it better, almost everything! I wanted to hear from you an encouraging or nice word. But no, you have to insult me all the time as if God created you to make my life miserable! Your ego is so big that it doesn't fit your brain anymore! But this, you keeping me away from Ryoga's secret, is the worst! You're not a man as you claim to be! You're a wussy, spineless, little boy underneath that mask you're wearing! I'm sick of your macho bullshit!

With that, Akane slapped Ranma on his cheek. She begins to weep bitterly while Ranma remained motionless. If one can look carefully, he's upset and feels horrible. But, what he felt is something controlling him that is beyond his control.

RANMA: [in a low furious tone] Shut up, bitch.

Akane is shocked at his remark as so are everyone else who is listening to them.

RANMA: I've had it with your goddamn temper. You never listen to me and all you do is hit me with your fucking mallet. So I'm going to make this short but sweet. Your performance as a martial artist sucks. Your cooking sucks. Everything you do sucks because you never listen to anyone but yourself. You think you are the best but you're not. You're nothing but an insecure spoiled brat.

AKANE: [angry] Shut up!

RANMA: What's the matter? Can't accept the truth? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

AKANE: SHUT UP!

RANMA: But you were right about one thing. You breaking up with me was the best decision you've ever done because I'll never listen to you bitching about something else again! And I'll end with some nice girl who'll never treat me crap!

AKANE: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Akane slaps him again but with a horrifying twist: Ranma slaps her so hard that it knocks her off her feet to the ground. Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo are stunned at two things: they broke up and Ranma slapped her. What's next?

MOUSSE: That asshole!

UKYO: Ranchan…he never hits girls. What's going on?

SHAMPOO: Shampoo don't know and confused about this.

Akane hold her hand to where Ranma had slapped her. She continued to weep at this misfortune. Ranma, realizing what he had done, tried to help her get up but she quickly gets up and bursts out of the door crying.

RANMA: AKANE, COME BACK! I-

It's too late. She was gone by the time she left the cabin. Ranma sighs at this. He didn't know what had happened just now.

UKYO: Ranchan, what the hell happened!?

Ranma looks at the other three. Guess its time to tell them everything.

RANMA: Honestly…Akane wanted to break up with me and ended the engagement because of her reasons I honestly don't understand. Back then, I didn't want to but…I didn't want this to happen!

Shampoo and Ukyo digest the information Ranma told them. If this took place back in their own world, they would've have rejoiced and claim Ranma as their rightful fiancée then husband. Now, they have no reaction. Ukyo decides to be Ranma's best friend again and Shampoo didn't want Ranma anymore after a fight.

UKYO: Okay…I understand that but-

MOUSSE: Why the hell did you slapped Akane? That's not how a martial artist treats women unless the latter wants to kill them.

RANMA: I-I…[sighs] don't know. I really don't know what came over me. I don't know. Where's Ryoga?

SHAMPOO: Pig-boy still unconscious.

RYOGA: RANMA!

Ranma looked at Ryoga's direction and sees the very-pissed off lost boy.

SHAMPOO: So much for being unconscious.

RYOGA: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH AKA-

Suddenly, an arrow hits Ryoga's back. Everyone is surprised. They didn't know where it came from. Ryoga falls to the ground. Just then, Ranma sensed someone is here and it ain't Akane.

RANMA: EVERYONE! RUN FOR COVER!

Arrows began to appear to hit them from outside. Everyone hide for safety as Ranma magically took out his Keyblade and hides behind the couch while Ukyo and Mousse grabs Ryoga and place him with Ranma. Then, Ukyo, Mousse and Shampoo took out their respective weapons and are ready to fight their yet-unseen enemies.

MOUSSE: Saotome, what about Akane?

RANMA: Oh no! She might be in danger! I gotta go outside!

UKYO: Wait! What if it's a trap?

RANMA: I don't care! Akane's in grave danger!

Everyone heard footsteps from outside. Ranma silently tells everyone to take them in full force.

RANMA: Okay, Ucchan, go upstairs and see if there are enemies that surround the place. Shampoo, take Ryoga to a safe place and attack if necessary. Mousse, stay here and fight them off.

SHAMPOO: What you do, Ranma?

RANMA: Find Akane! What else? Okay, people we go…NOW!

Ukyo quickly climbed the stairs and went to her room to see if there are enemies. Shampoo transports Ryoga's body to the kitchen while Mousse arms himself with chains.

RANMA: UCCHAN! How many are there?

UKYO: I don't know! They keep disappearing!

RANMA: The Heartless?

UKYO: No!

RANMA: That does it!

MOUSSE: Wait a sec! You're going to the front door? That's suicide!

RANMA: It's better than Akane in danger!

MOUSSE: Despite the fact that you hit her?

Ranma doesn't answer Mousse because he really doesn't know how to answer that or that he didn't really care.

RANMA: Mousse, as soon as I manage to get out, you, Shampoo and Ucchan take them out. As soon as I find Akane, we'll come back to you ASAP.

MOUSSE: And if you don't?

RANMA: [silence] Just take them out.

Ranma mentally count 1 to 3 as the arrows keep shooting from outside. When he counted 3, Ranma immediately run to the front door while he avoids the arrows by hitting them with his Keyblade. Mousse came after him but moved through the window by crashing to attack their foes. Ranma bursts through the door only to see no one in particular. Yet, he keeps his guard on in case of surprise attacks. His concentration snapped when he heard quacking sounds in the back.

RANMA: (Mousse!)

Ranma came to his comrade's aid but as soon as he got there, he finds an unconscious Mousse in his Jusenkyo form. His head immediately faced to his back when he sensed someone is sneaking behind him. He performs a jumping spinning kick which connects to his attacker's face. The attacker went down but another jumped on him. Ranma struggled to get him off at his back. He grabbed his attacker's hair and slams him on the ground with the finishing fist on the attacker's stomach as a result. All of the sudden, the remaining 6 soldiers tackled him to the ground. Ranma struggled to free himself from them but they are too strong. One of the soldiers pulled a taser and zaps it on the Keybearer long enough for him to stop struggling. Ranma is barely concscious as he tries to get up but couldn't. He rolled his body to where his back is lying to the ground. He continues to get up but the leader stomps him with her right foot on his chest, preventing him to do further actions. She smiles at her victim with much satisfaction.

???: [in a seductive tone] You know, you're kinda handsome and cute, for a Keybearer. [licks her tongue] Either you're very yummy or delicious. Oh silly me, they're all the same.

Ranma barely manages to say something but only can bring out some words due to his condition.

RANMA: …who…the hell…are…you?

???: Forgive me, we haven't introduced each other. I am Korema, the queen of Amarya, the world of Amazons. You are my prisoner and slave at the same time. Lucky me! By the way, men are prisoners and slaves while the opposing women die. Any questions?

Ranma widen his eyes with surprise. They're going to kill Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo.

KOREMA: Before I go…

Korema knocks him out with her mightiest punch. Ranma is now unconscious and helpless. Korema instructs her men to tie him up with chains. They also did the same thing with Mousse. The Queen of Amarya noticed that Bina and Dew are now doing their assignments inside the house. Jinnai and Katsuo came out from the bushes and approached Korema with a good impression.

JINNAI: [in a praising tone] Oh Korema-sama! What a wonderful job you've done! And my plan work perfectly!

KATSUO: He's right Korema-sama! You should be pleased!

KOREMA: [rolls eyes] What do you mean your plan worked? 40-50% of your plan worked effectively. My goodness this is one plan I can pull easily!

JINNAI: B-but Korema-sama! At least your mission worked very well!

Korema looked at the young man carefully. Although he was very useless, Korema needed him as a physical and verbal punching bag in a therapeutic manner. Then again, he could be quite useful and half of his plan worked involving tranquillizers and electronic taser. This action is for her object of affection, Veral, who told her about the NWC. Now, Korema will wait with her companions.

Shampoo hid in the kitchen with the still unconscious Ryoga. She managed to pull out the arrow from him but he's still in la-la land. Not knowing what to do for the moment, all Shampoo can do for the moment is to wait for Ranma and Mousse to come out. She hasn't heard of them so far neither her enemies. She tightens her grip on her bonbories as the suspense is killing her. What's going on? Shampoo carefully looks around for incoming intruders but when she looks on her right, she freaks out as she sees Dew, looking all innocent. Shampoo is in her fighting stance in case of emergencies.

SHAMPOO: Who you?

Dew is silent. She won't talk.

SHAMPOO: Shampoo ask who are you!?

DEW: [giggles] You talk funny for a bimbo.

Shampoo is infuriated. How dare she insult the Amazon warrior of her world! Dew gives her a grin that would freak out or kill people.

SHAMPOO: Shampoo ask again! Who you brat?!

Not responding to Shampoo's question, Dew pulls out a chain mace. Both girls prepare for a fight. Shampoo is certain that she'll win over the little girl. She charges at her with one bonbori aiming at Dew. The latter dodges with unbelievable speed. Shampoo aims at Dew with a second attack with her other bonbori in her left hand. Dew grabs her left hand and tosses her aside 10 ft. away. Shampoo crashes at the wall and lands on her butt. Dew begins to twirl the chain mace and aims it at Shampoo. Shampoo quickly gets away from the weapon right before it hits her. Shampoo throws her bonbori at Dew but the latter counters it by twirling her chain mace as a shield. Dew charges at her while continuing to twirl her weapon in the air. Shampoo ducks at the weapon as it aims for her. Dew quickly crouches when she decides to hit her below. Shampoo continues to dodge the attack. Fate is against her when she accidentally trips on the floor with her back. Dew grins and tosses her weapon at Shampoo. The chains wrapped around her neck. Dew begins to strangle her tightly. Shampoo is in deep trouble. She couldn't breathe as the blond girl tightens the chain. Shampoo tried other means to remove the chains but her every attempt fails. Shampoo yelps out in a desperate scream for help. Not long, her oxygen begins to decrease and so are her chances of living. Right before she closes her eyes, Mousse came out in her mind. She hated herself for not loving him back. She also thought about Cologne. With her final breath, she collapses on the ground. Dew carefully removed the chains from her. She should have killed her…

Ukyo hid in her own room, armed with her battle spatula. No word from the others. Ukyo concentrated on her plans but out of a blue, she kept thinking about the people she knew in her life. She missed her late mother, hates her father who abandoned her for the sake of honor, loves Ranma but doesn't know for sure whether as a former fiancée or as a best friend, Akane in their love-hate relationship and her shop. Then her mind quickly shifts to Konatsu, her only friend post-wedding disaster and pre-Keyblade. She hated herself for abandoning him. She hopes that he's doing fine. Ukyo closes her eyes and thinks of the events that has happened so far and summarizes in a few words: weird, bizarre and out of this world.

Ukyo raises head in full alert when she heard footsteps on the other room on the left side of hers. She stands up carefully with her spatula. She opens the door and looks below the ground floor. Aside from arrows stuck on the walls and ground, no one is there. She focuses on investigating on the particular room. Leaning on the wall with her back, Ukyo counted 1 to 3 as she prepares to confront the intruder. One, she breathes slowly. Two, she mentally prepares herself. Three, go. She grabs the doorknob and opens it. As she quickly enters the room, Ukyo is caught off guard when she's shot by Bina with her double barrel shotgun in the chest and is propelled through the air backwards. Ukyo falls into the lower ground by the strong impact that wrecks the stair railing with her body. She lands on the ground hard on her back. Ukyo wines in pain. The injury is one pain she hasn't experience until now. Bina goes out of the room and casually climbs down the stairs. She grins at the wounded okonomiyaki chef as she continues to wince.

BINA: There, there. Painful, huh? I could have killed you with a REAL bullet but…well, you got the taste of a double does of rock salt.

She goes near Ukyo.

BINA: Now, I don't know if it hurts so bad but, I don't want to know it.

Bina kicks the spatula away from its owner. She continues to babble.

BINA: You're kinda cute but you're not my type. I don't dig chicks, thank goodness for you also. Little girl, prepare for the worst.

Both women face to face. Ukyo spits at Bina's face with her bloody saliva. Bina wipes it away with her hand.

BINA: Pretty funny for you? Girl, like I said, prepare for the worst. You're going to regret what you did to me just now. Doctor's orders, [she reloads the gun with more rock salt] I'm gonna give ya more doses of rock salt.

Ukyo panics about this and tries to get away. Bina quickly shoots her in the stomach. Ukyo gives her most painful scream yet that could be heard outside. The short-haired woman rolls Ukyo over onto her stomach, exposing her butt. Ukyo is still hurt from the pain while she knows that the next attacks will kill her. Bina reloads more rock salts and takes aim. She fires her shotgun, in execution style, right into her ass. Ukyo continues to scream like a little girl in pain. She begins to cry knowing that this moment will be her last. She turns her head around only to see the shotgun aimed at her head.

Outside the cabin, you can hear the gun being shot.

Akane turns around to hear the sound of the shotgun coming from the cabin. She stands up from where she sat but doesn't know what to do. Before she came to where she is for the moment, Akane cried and cried over her fight with Ranma. It was painful, especially when he slapped her. Their argument has gone badly. She doesn't want to speak with her former fiancée again but when hearing that shot, she knew it's not good. After consciously debating herself whether she should go there and help them or not, she decides to help them. She runs towards the cabin with full speed. As she reaches the cabin, she finds it wrecked, She enters the door and is greeted by Korema and her small army. Akane flinches and stops her actions. She then sees Ukyo lying down on the floor, with blood on her clothes. Korema sees her.

[BGM: "A Silhouette of Doom"]

KOREMA: Who are you?

AKANE: What have you done to…my friends?

KOREMA: Why do you care?

AKANE: ANSWER ME!

BINA: Hey, Korema, this bitch got her groove on. Shall we kill her?

KOREMA: No. I'll handle this myself. [approaches Akane] Little girl, I suggest you leave. You're no match for me.

Akane is now furious. The strange woman calls her weak. She charges at her with her right fist aiming at Korema. Korema quickly holds her right fist and pushes her away. Akane executes a back fist but Korema dodges it backwards. In return, she uses a palm strike at her face. Akane is thrown backwards to the ground. One can see blood flowing from her mouth. Akane touches her injured face. She slowly stands up and defiantly looks at Korema.

KOREMA: Back for more, weakling? I don't have time for games.

AKANE: SHUT UP! What did you to Ranma and the others!?

KOREMA: [decides to lie to make Akane miserable] Killed them. Happy now, wench?

Akane could not believe it. Ranma and the others are…are…NO! Akane thinks she's lying!

AKANE: That's not true! You're lying!

KOREMA: [in a calm tone] So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?

Akane lets out a screaming and charges at Korema without thinking. She performs a flying kick but as it approaches near Korema, the queen grabs her foot and throws her aside. Korema looks at Bina and Dew carefully.

KOREMA: Girls, I think it's time we show this cunt about not messing with me. [cracks her knuckles] This will be fun.

BINA: Sure thing.

Akane gets up only to see Korema with her companions behind her approaching her. Akane backs away from them in order to escape. Dew jumped above Akane and lands behind her. Dew begins to kick her in the back sending her direction to Korema who quickly punches her in the face. Akane tries to fight back but Bina got the best of her by grabbing her and breaking her right arm. Akane screamed in pain and as she looks at Bina, the latter hits her with her elbow. And so thus began Korema, Bina and Dew beating up Akane as they take turns by sending her to each others directions after hitting her. During this time, Jinnai and Katsuo are cheering for Korema and encouraging her to finish Akane off. Very sadistic, if you ask. Akane could not defend herself properly as the three sadistic women beat her up with punches and kicks to her entire body. Korema gets the final blow at her by punching her at her face. Akane falls down on the ground with every bruise and cut in her entire body. Her face isn't faring well either. Blood begins to flow from her mouth while she got two black eyes and bruises and cuts in her cheeks and forehead. She couldn't take this anymore. Every inch of her body is in pain, She couldn't move properly and is breathing heavily for dear life. She looks at the three women from below who are staring at her. She then looks at Jinnai and Katsuo who are praising Korema. Akane begins to cry for mercy. Korema approaches her carefully. She takes out her hankerchief and wipes away the blood on Akane's face.

KOREMA: There, there. No need to cry. See, I can be merciful as I want. I hope you learned you lesson that you shouldn't mess with-

Before Korema could finish, Akane bit her hand like a wild animal. Korema screams in pain as she looks at her wounded hand. She furiously grabs Akane's shirt and starts punching her at her face.

KOREMA: YOU! [punch] BITCH! [punch] THAT! [punch] HURT! [punch] TAKE! [punch] THIS! [punch] AND! [punch] DIE! [punch]

Korema drops Akane to the ground and reaches for her weapon. She holds a very sharp katana blade that could easily cut through almost anything. Akane sees this and internally panics. Korema looks at her with disgust.

KOREMA: You really shouldn't do that. For your action, you shall receive tenchu [wrath of heaven]. Now, you will suffer 'til your last breath.

Korema raises her sword with the tip of the blade aiming at Akane's stomach. She shouts a battle cry as she descends the sword to her body.

And then Akane's world turned black.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. Amarya is a new world I created. It's a world filled with Amazons. But unlike Shampoo's own Amazon village, the men are treated as slaves, soldiers or as lovers. As for the women from the opposing side, they kill each other. You'll learn later on in the next chapter.

2. The Amarya story arc is a tribute to "Kill Bill". Why? Just for the heck of it. I really wanted to see Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo kick ass for real instead of being damsels in distress (recalls memories from the 2nd film).

3. Expect cameos (aside from Jinnai and Katsuo) from Final Fantasy.


	15. The Old Klingon Proverb

The Old Klingon Proverb:  
  
_Revenge is a dish best serve cold_.  
  
Little Akane Tendo couldn't wait to get home from school. Her mother promised that she'll bake her favorite chocolate cake. Right after her kindergarten teacher dismissed her class, Akane immediately got out of her classroom as soon as she waved her classmates goodbye. She decided that she won't wait for Kasumi, Nabiki and her father, who's picking them up. Happy days are indeed coming to her, she thought. For the past few months, her mother has been very sick for the reason still unknown to her. Her father has been moping around the house during those times. Akane knew that he was seriously worried for his wife and her mother. Why else would he cry all the time and closing the Tendo Dojo for the time being? Akane always knew that both of her parents loved each other in a way that she always sees them together happily.  
  
Akane reaches the front door on her house and opens it. She rushes in to look for her dear mother.  
  
AKANE: [shouts cheerfully] MOM! MOM! I'M HOME!  
  
She removes her shoes and enters the living room.  
  
AKANE: Mommy! I'm here.  
  
When she reached the living room, she sees her mother lying down on the ground. Akane must have thought she's taking a nap. She knows better not to disturb her due to her illness. So she carefully walks to her mother while she calls her out in a soft tone.  
  
AKANE: Mom, I'm here. You said that you were going to bake the cake as soon as I came home. Mom?  
  
But, as Akane approached her mother, she notices that something isn't right. For one thing, she's lying in a peculiar manner. She closes in on her face and sees that her eyes are opening. Very strange, indeed for no person could go to a nap or to sleep with their eyes open. Nevertheless, Akane started to wake her up by rubbing her gently.  
  
AKANE: Mom? Are you awake? Mom? Mom?  
  
Akane is now worried. Her mother has not woken up at all. After a few tries, no response from Kimiko Tendo. Akane is in panic and shouts her mom to wake up. No response. She touches her mother's skin. It's cold and lifeless. Now, her worst fears have come true. She begins to cry, for her mother is dead.  
  
AKANE: [sobs] Mommy?  
  
Akane quickly opens her eyes and rises from her bed but her wounds prevented her from doing so. Akane grasps in pain as she bites her mouth. Life can be pretty ironic. The last time she recalled was that she was beaten up by 3 bitches and then was about to be stabbed by Korema's katana blade. Akane couldn't remember what happened next when she blacked out. Either she's alive or dead. She pinches her skin hard. Well, that hurt a bit, she thought. That answers her question. The next she noticed is that bandages have covered her stomach. Her black tank top and jeans are lying on the chair and her sneakers are on the floor. She removes the blanket from her body and sees some bandages across her legs. She shifts her legs across the bed to the ground but the process of moving it is quiet painful. It seems she hasn't recovered yet.  
  
Akane then takes a good look at the room she's staying. Judging by the design, it's a room fit for royalty. Red and gold carpets lying on the floor. Satin pillows on the floor with different colors near the black circular table and above the table is a beautiful lamp. She notices that she's sitting on a king-sized bed. The room is very large like a first class hotel room. A few chairs, tables and chests are everywhere. But what Akane notices is that there is a ladder near the bed that leads to the attic. With her very curious nature, she slowly and carefully stands up from the bed to the side where the table is. But just as she's near the ladder, she didn't sense a stranger entering the room and notices her doing her stuff.  
  
???: Excuse me, what are you doing?  
  
Akane jumped at the voice and turns around to see a pink-haired dark skin woman wearing a red tunic shirt and black skirt. Her red, sharp eyes take a good look at Ms. Tendo. Akane kept looking at her. She has a pink tattoo on her left cheek and an earring on her right ear. She's carrying a silver can with her. Akane can tell that she's using a cane since she's probably suffering from a physical handicap. If looks can kill, Akane would be dead in a heartbeat.  
  
???: Yoo hoo. Are deaf or just plain dumb?  
  
AKANE: [stutters] I-I'm sorry.  
  
Akane bows to her apologetically. She know learned a new lesson: curiousity definitely not only killed the cat but also beat it to its bloody pulp.  
  
???: [in a toneless voice] Are you a spy sent by Korema?  
  
AKANE: [surprised] WHAT? Why the hell would I work for that bitch who nearly killed me!?  
  
???: Ah. That explains the injuries. [points at Akane's wounds]  
  
Akane's looks again on her body. She quickly remembered Ranma and the others.  
  
AKANE: Wait! I have to go! Ranma's in trouble!  
  
???: Excuse me?  
  
AKANE: My...[pauses for a while since she disregards him as a fiancée anymore so she doesn't know what to call him anymore] friend is in trouble! I think this Korema person captured him!  
  
???: Really?  
  
The 5'9" pink-haired woman sits on a chair with her chin resting on her cane. She analyses Akane for a few seconds and then leans on her chair.  
  
???: No offense really, but with your condition, you're taking a suicide mission. Even if you're all better, Korema's army would slaughter you.  
  
AKANE: Well, I'm a martial artist!  
  
???: Yeah? Well, I'm the queen of Amarya.  
  
Akane giggles but the woman didn't. In fact, she frowns on Akane's action. When Akane looks at the lady's pissed off face, she immediately got the news and shuts her mouth.  
  
AKANE: [embarrassed] Sorry.  
  
???: It's okay. I do that most of the time. In fact...I AM the queen of Amarya...but not right now.  
  
AKANE: What? What are you talking about?  
  
???: My name is Sia. A few years ago, my kingdom was overthrown by Korema. Now, the strange part is that she was backed by a powerful army. The strangest part is that this army is from-  
  
AKANE: Another world.  
  
SIA: Wow. Wait, how do you know?  
  
AKANE: Weeeellll. I know stuff and  
  
SIA: [in a disapproving tone] No, no. Don't go there girlfriend! [snaps her finger twice]  
  
AKANE: [flinches] Huh?  
  
SIA: Don't lie to me. I know these kinds of events. Coming from another world? We got cases here in Amarya.  
  
AKANE: Amarya?  
  
SIA: Yeah. However, we are currently in Kroff, miles away from Amarya itself.  
  
AKANE: Are you saying that this world is Amarya and your kingdom is called Amarya? Guess your kingdom is the capital of this world.  
  
SIA: No shit. The world of powerful Amazons.  
  
Akane again flinched when she mentioned "Amazon". For her, this is not good.  
  
SIA: What's wrong?  
  
Just as Akane is about to answer her question, someone knocks at her door.  
  
SOLDIER: Your highness, the other two girls are awake.  
  
SIA: Very well! [to Akane] I assume the other two girls we found with you are your friends?  
  
Akane doesn't want to answer that question. Shampoo and Ukyo are two of the last people she would not hang out along with the Kuno siblings and now Ryoga. Sina studies her carefully and gets her answer: no, they're not.  
  
SIA: If you want, you can follow me and meet your...acquaintances. But first, dress up.  
  
Akane nods. After she dressed up, she decides to follow her in order to find out if the other two are physically handicapped or not. When both women came out of the door, Akane was surprised. In her mind, Amazons live near the mountain side or in the jungle with almost no technology. Akane thinks that the Amazons are stuck in the time portal in terms of technology. But that was nothing compared to the place where she's staying for the moment. The place is like one of those Spanish houses that all rooms are connected and the place is surrounded with buildings. On the center is a fountain with no water flowing. But place looks dead even though there are only a few people. Akane sees children playing while the women do their usual chores. As for the men, they also helped but as workers.  
  
SIA: When we escaped, only a few of us reached this place. It's big enough to hold a community. Back then, we formed a rebel army against Korema. Although we succeeded in freeing more people, I was struck by Korema herself. What you see now is the result. I am the leader of the rebel now but I can't fight anymore.  
  
AKANE: That sucks.  
  
SIA: What's worse is that even if we also got help from other worlds, we're still outclassed. Now shall we go?

-------------------

Ukyo wakes up in the infirmary room. It's quiet clean. She checks for any gunshot wounds in her body. Just then, she recalled that Bina shot her with rock salt. Not life threatening but very painful nonetheless. Ukyo hears the door open and sees a long haired brunette wearing a black leather Chinese sleeveless dress with her legs expose below; black gloves on both hands; and black boots. Nice get up, Ukyo thought, did someone died? The woman gives Ukyo her cutest smile.  
  
???: Hi! How are you?  
  
UKYO: [winces] Still in pain.  
  
???: Too bad. The name's Tifa Lockheart. What's yours?  
  
UKYO: Ukyo. Ukyo Kuonji.  
  
Both girls shake hands. Then Tifa grabs a chair and sits beside Ukyo.  
  
UKYO: Excuse me, Tina-  
  
TIFA: It's Tifa.  
  
UKYO: Sorry. Tifa, where am I?  
  
TIFA: Long story short, we found you and your two buddies lying on the floor. We took you guys here as fast as we can. What's exactly happened?  
  
UKYO: We were attacked. I got shot by a rock salt. Quiet painful really. In fact, when I got shot in the head, it knocked me out. Now, it still hurts.  
  
TIFA: I don't want to brag but that's nothing compared to me being shot by an actual bullet.  
  
UKYO: What is this? Who gets shot by powerful ammunition wins? Don't get me wrong honey but my instincts tell me that you're not from this world.  
  
TIFA: What a surprise. Are you too from "I-came-from-somewhere-else" bandwagon?  
  
UKYO: You guessed it.  
  
TIFA: What brings you here really?  
  
UKYO: Well, we travel from three worlds so far to save the worlds some impending darkness with a very cheesy name. Your turn.  
  
TIFA: My world disappeared and the next thing I knew I'm here. I've been in this world for a very long time.  
  
UKYO: I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you that you missed your loved ones.  
  
TIFA: Yeah, but the good thing about it is that I get to help people. Seems you got a nice job as a savior.  
  
UKYO: Please don't get me started with that. I didn't sign up for the Peace Corps.  
  
TIFA: As time progresses on, you get to love your job. [Ukyo looks at her] Been there, done that. I was a member of my rebel faction back in my world. Then, I, my childhood friend, my comrade and a few others joined in to save our world. In the end, you get the satisfaction that you did a good deed that would benefit everyone, even if it means sacrificing your life.  
  
???: Hey Tifa. Done with the story-telling?  
  
Tifa turns around to see a silver-haired woman with black leather clothing. Her hair reminds Ukyo of Elvis. She looks tough and can break a bone. Ukyo realized both wear the same color.  
  
UKYO: Excuse me, but um, did someone died?  
  
TIFA: Yo, Paine, what's up?  
  
PAINE: Fine. [looks at Ukyo] So, Jane Doe's awake.  
  
UKYO: Excuse me, I have a name. It's Ukyo.  
  
PAINE: Sorry. Paine's the name.  
  
TIFA: Like the both of us, she also lost her world.  
  
PAINE: Really? That's very interesting.  
  
UKYO: Except that my world hasn't quiet disappeared or so they say.  
  
TIFA: I don't quiet...understand. What do you mean by that?  
  
SIA: Am I interrupting anything?  
  
The three women look at the fallen ruler of Amarya at the doorway with Akane by her side. For a queen, she doesn't look like one since she's carrying her silver cane. But, one must remember that appearances can be deceiving. Akane and Ukyo looked eye to eye like little girls wanting rid each other or two wild cats ready to rip each other.  
  
AKANE: I'm surprise you're not dead yet.  
  
UKYO: I can always say the same about you, except that after what you did to Ranchan, I might be rooting Death to catch up on you.  
  
Sia, Tifa and Paine can tell the verbal cat fight between the two.  
  
PAINE: You girls know each other?  
  
AKANE: Yeah. A former friend who betrays her friend. Thus, she shall be called a filthy backstabber.  
  
UKYO: [quickly gets up] Listen lesbo, one more spat and I'll make sure you're going to do hell.  
  
SIA: [decides to interrupt the catfight] Girls, if you want to settle the catfight, there's a mud wrestling arena where you can settle your differences. [Akane and Ukyo are mortified] Please, like you girls don't want to? Anyway, [to Ukyo] can you get up properly? If I recall correctly, the effect of being shot by a rock salt usually lasts for a few hours.  
  
UKYO: I was shot four times.  
  
PAINE: Ow.  
  
SIA: Ain't it a bitch? Paine, Tifa, find Freya and Quistis. They're probably with the other girl.  
  
UKYO: Is the other girl had purple hair?  
  
SIA: Yeah.  
  
UKYO: Is she-  
  
SIA: Alive? Yes.  
  
Ukyo frowned. Her hopes of the Amazon dead are diminished by the revelation. Same thing goes for Akane, but her conscience quickly tells her that it's bad to smile when people died even if it's the person she hated. Sometimes, she wishes she was a soulless creature to lessen her moral burden. Although she thinks of Ukyo as her rival, there is a small part of her that wishes that they could be friends again. In fact, they can be friends after they first met. But there was one problem: they are obsessed with a certain Ranma Saotome. Her train of thought is interrupted when she heard a crash in the next room.  
  
TIFA: What the hell?  
  
PAINE: It came from the next room!  
  
AKANE: Must be Shampoo.  
  
PAINE: [confused] Excuse me?  
  
AKANE: Shampoo or Xian Pu. They call her Shampoo. (I call her the crazy psycho bitch from China.) Don't be surprised by her outburst. She's acts before she thinks.  
  
That's not partially true, though. Akane seems biased against her rivals.  
  
SIA: I'm going to see what's going on.  
  
AKANE: I'll come with you. I know how to-  
  
SIA: I will not kill her.  
  
AKANE: Did I say anything about that?  
  
Shampoo slowly backs away as she prepares herself for a defensive attack. In front of her is a blond woman wearing pink clothing and black boots while the other is not human. It's a creature Shampoo obviously hasn't seen before. In fact, it's the creature that caused Shampoo to panic.  
  
SHAMPOO: Stay away!  
  
FREYA: We're not going to hurt you.  
  
SHAMPOO: LIE!  
  
FREYA: If we were to hurt you, we guarantee you won't be able to walk.  
  
SHAMPOO: Is that threat?!  
  
The more the two women walk to her closely, the more she backs up.  
  
QUISTIS: I know you're confused. But we found you in a cabin not far away from here. You nearly died due to your lack of oxygen. [senses that Shampoo isn't willing to drop her guard down] Can you at least believe us?  
  
Shampoo is having second thoughts. Would she believe their statement or not? What to do in case they lied? Attack? Seems logical. To her left is a chair. She holds it just in case. Freya senses Shampoo's defensive instincts.  
  
FREYA: [speaks softly] Quistis, I think we should take this carefully or she might get the wrong idea.  
  
SHAMPOO: What you evil creature talking about?  
  
FREYA: I'm offended, miss.  
  
The door suddenly opens and the three women see Sia and Akane on the doorway.  
  
SIA: We're not going to hurt you.  
  
SHAMPOO: Who you?  
  
SIA: I'm Sia and you are in Amarya. You are aware that you are in an Amazon world?  
  
Shampoo widens her eyes with surprise. Amazon? Being one, she begins to squeal with joy.  
  
SHAMPOO: [excited] Aiyah! You Amazon? Shampoo Amazon too! Such honor to meet fellow Amazon! Shampoo from Joketzusoku tribe! You?  
  
SIA: [surprised] I...er...  
  
AKANE: [to Shampoo] You're just beneath her.  
  
SHAMPOO: Violent girl! What you doing here?  
  
AKANE: Why the hell are you asking me as if I don't belong here?  
  
SHAMPOO: Akane not Amazon. Akane just a weakling.  
  
Akane is offended for the nth time by another of Shampoo's insults.  
  
AKANE: [angry] YOU TAKE THAT BACK BITCH!  
  
SHAMPOO: Violent girl want fight?  
  
SIA: [in a commanding tone] ENOUGH!  
  
Both of the feuding girls flinched at the loud voice. Based on that, it's not wise to mess with Sia, who is ready to rip out their heads before it gets worst.  
  
QUISTIS: Hey, Sia.  
  
SIA: Hey. This isn't the first time, uh, [to Akane] what's your name girl?  
  
Akane sweat dropped at this. Then again, she hadn't introduced herself.  
  
AKANE: Um, Akane. Akane Tendo.  
  
SIA: [to Shampoo] And you?  
  
SHAMPOO: [beams proudly] I am Shampoo of the Joketzusoku tribe! I slated for the next ruler and-  
  
SIA: [interrupts Shampoo] Yeah, yeah. I know. But sadly, not interested.  
  
SHAMPOO: [feeling hurt] Hey.  
  
SIA: [to Quistis and Freya] Gather everyone in the meeting room. [to Akane and Shampoo] You have to come with us as well.  
  
AKANE: Why?  
  
Sia didn't answer her question. She is, in fact, silent after requesting Akane to come with them. Akane herself didn't like this. Silence, for her part, means that wither she knows something and isn't telling or she has absolutely has no idea.

--------------  
  
The size of the meeting room is the same as the Tendo training hall. Except that the wall is colored navy blue. On the center are three couches placed directly at the door. Sia is seated at the center couch with Paine on her right side and a black haired, timid girl named Anen, who is Sia's assistant. On the left couch are from left to right, Freya, Tifa and Quistis. On the right, Shampoo, Akane and Ukyo, who are not happy being seated together. Surrounding them are the remaining soldiers and citizens who are loyal to Sia. Akane was surprised that there are only a few soldiers mostly consists of females. Only 3 to 4 males are in the brigade. The rest of the civilians are like the women of the Joketsuzoku, in Shampoo's point of view, but with the males on their sides. In Shampoo's yet naïve mind, she wonders why the males are here when they are living in the Amazon village. The conversations have died down and Sia began to talk.  
  
SIA: I have brought you all today for important reasons. First, our spies have reported that someone was seen leaving Korema's...wait, my former palace a few days ago.  
  
TIFA: This man wasn't alone. He also brought two companions with him. It may seem that this information is useless but we have every reason to believe that he is Korema's supplier.  
  
UKYO: Supplier?  
  
TIFA: To be frank, soldiers.  
  
UKYO: Soldiers?  
  
SIA: That's what we're confused at. Korema has her posse, the Fatale 69, enough to obliterate everyone.  
  
AKANE: Wait, I'm sorry. Did you say Fatale 69?  
  
SIA: Yeah.  
  
AKANE: I know she's definitely sadistic and psychotic, but why the hell did she named her posse Fatale 69? Wait, does she have 69 soldiers?  
  
SIA: Based on our reports, there weren't exactly 69 of them.  
  
UKYO: How come?  
  
SIA: I don't know. Guess she thought it sounded cool.  
  
AKANE: Okay, but why 69? [Akane's face turns red when she realizes the real meaning of "69"] Oh. I get it. Oh my God.  
  
SHAMPOO: Wait, wait. You say that Korema beat you? How come?  
  
SIA: It happened a few years ago. There was no warning. Korema's army took us down. Lots of soldiers and civilians were killed. I remember confronting these...creatures from the outer worlds. They are strong enough to break metal.  
  
SHAMPOO: You know what they look like?  
  
SIA: Strangely, they look like humans. But, look at their eyes carefully. They tend to glow while in some cases they tend to turn black.  
  
UKYO: [to Tifa, Quistis, Freya and Paine] But what about you guys? You look powerful.  
  
PAINE: They're strong but we barely managed to defeat them.  
  
QUISTIS: The worst part? They keep coming and coming.  
  
AKANE: [stands up] Well, we can't just seat here and do nothing!  
  
KOREMA: You think that's easy? We fought enough to defeat Korema yet our chances of victory are pretty slim. Heck, we also hoped for a pyrrhic victory but...[sighs] any victory will do. If you must know, her soldiers seem human on the outside but it seems they're inhuman.  
  
UKYO: Inhuman?  
  
QUISTIS: This is where I come in. Based on my experiences fighting them, they seem to be stronger than any ordinary human. The way they also behave strange like an animal but with human traits.  
  
AKANE: Wait, I don't get it? [pauses] Have any of you encountered creatures called the Heartless?  
  
FREYA: Yes. They're the ones responsible why we lost our worlds and ended up here. It got our loved ones.  
  
UKYO: Well...we met a couple of survivors from another world.  
  
Akane quickly recalled Cloud and Aeris and the rest. Unknown to her, Tifa knew Cloud and Aeris while Freya to Vivi, Quistis to Irvine and Paine to Kihmari. Akane knows that her side for the moment is weak but she is pretty worried about Ranma and Mousse but as for Ryoga?  
  
AKANE: I know that you will object on what I will say, but...my friends are in danger. They're held captive by Korema...  
  
Everytime Akane mentions Korema's name, it's filled with pure hate. Sure they were enemies that made her life miserable like Shampoo, Kodachi and Kiema. But none of them involved beating her up to a bloody pulp and nearly killing her with a sword. Recalling back that incident, it made her weaker than Ranma and everyone else had noted. She hates being weak. She could blame her cry-baby father who never trained her after her mom's death.  
  
AKANE: ...and I fear that something bad will happen to them. In fact, they are danger as I speak! We have to go there and help them and maybe defeat them! I know it's a long shot but...it's better that we die fighting them rather than seating here and letting them think that we're weak. I HATE being weak. And as I swear to God or Kami that I will get my revenge for what that bitch did to me and everyone else.  
  
Akane looks at Sia intense with the look that says "please". Sia was reminded that Akane's attitude is the same as hers when she was the same age a long time ago. Back then, she wanted to fight for her people. But, it seems that age has managed to catch her and her handicap serves as an obstacle. Somehow, Akane's speech lifted her spirits up. She wanted to kill Korema for killing her loved ones. With her decision being final, she stands up from the couch and looks at everyone.  
  
SIA: Everyone listen up. Two weeks for now, we march to Korema's castle and defeat them.  
  
Everyone is surprised by her decision. Even Akane is surprised.  
  
ANAN: Your, highness! It would be too risky to do that! You might get killed!  
  
SIA: I know, but something tells me we might, no, will win.  
  
UKYO: Yeah, but we're still-  
  
TIFA: [to Ukyo] How about this? I'll help you train. You might be good with weapons but without it, you're nothing. [Ukyo scowls] I'm not saying you're weak but it would be best that you need your fists to take care of the problem. Deal?  
  
Ukyo nods right before she gives Tifa a grim look. Tifa counters it with her cute smile and a peace sign.  
  
SIA: Akane?  
  
AKANE: Yeah?  
  
SIA: Come with me.

---------------  
  
Aya Mikage just realized her luck has gone bad to worst to just hopeless. First, her father's side of the family wants to capture or kill her because she is a tennyo or celestial maiden called Ceres who had, and still has, an unfinished business with the Mikage patriarch by destroying them. Then, she learned that her love, Touya, has been working with her relatives. Now, she runs with all her might from 3 mysterious strangers who are chasing her. Unlike the henchmen who work for her relative, Kagami, these men are wearing black cloaks with hoods that cover their faces. Despite Aya's best efforts to run faster, the hooded men run faster than any other ordinary human. The only problem they are facing right now is that they are in a crowded area where they can easily lose their target. Aya knew that she has to hide from them. So, at the next corner, she directs to that area where she could hid herself until she loses them. When Aya arrives that area, her only hope is the door next to the garbage bin at the right side so she quickly goes to the door, opens and closes it. She leans on the wall and begins to sit. She's tired of running from those freaks. Before she could question herself, she suddenly sees one of the black cloaked men in front of her. Aya screams and tries to get away but the man manage to grab her from her hair and throw her away 15 ft.  
  
Aya lands on the ground pretty hard and winces her pain. Luckily, she sees a small iron rod that can be used as a weapon. She quickly grabs it and is ready to hit her attacker. But to her surprise, the man disappeared without a trace. With holding the iron rod on her hands, she looks around while she shudders in fear for her life. The cloaked man, without warning, kicked her in her back which causes her to fall to the ground. Aya tries to get up but the other two prevents her to get up by holding her down. She struggles to get up but the cloaked men prevented her from doing so. One of them covers her mouth with a spell that would prevent her from screaming. Aya could do nothing but watch in horror as the cloaked man who is standing in front of her. The man lets out a long sword and aims it at Aya's heart. Seeing this, Aya quickly struggles while pleading for mercy but her efforts are futile. The cloaked man kills her effortless with one swift stab.  
  
Ranma wakes up from the nightmare with a yell. He was sweating with fear. He has just witnessed the murder of a young girl at the hands of mysterious strangers. Ranma has had it with his mysterious dreams. He often asks himself what is going on. Guess Noah forgot to tell him that dreams are included as a package deal. He realized that he's chained on the wall with his arms and legs. Also, he's shirtless. This is not good, he thought. He's in a torture room which contained things he would rather not experience right now. Suddenly, the door is opened by Korema with her bodyguards behind her. She places herself in front of the Keybearer.  
  
KOREMA: Hello handsome.  
  
RANMA: What have you done to Akane!?  
  
KOREMA: I am not here to discuss your girlfriend. I am here to get answers from you.  
  
RANMA: [frustrated] I SAID WHERE IS AKANE!?  
  
Korema quickly grabs the electronic taser from one of her bodyguards and zaps Ranma with nearly full voltage. Ranma yelps out in scream. Korema stops zapping him and proceeds to interrogate him.  
  
KOREMA: You will answer my question or else you shall receive torture. I heard shooting the kneecaps is pretty painful.  
  
RANMA: Bullshit! I am not going to tell you everything!  
  
KOREMA: That's too bad. I killed your ho.  
  
RANMA: LIAR!  
  
KOREMA: Oh yes, it's the truth. The little bitch bit my hand. I can also say the two other girls are dead. Bless their pitiful souls.  
  
RANMA: That's not true!  
  
KOREMA: Oh please! Don't give me the "they can't be dead" speech. They're just pathetic girls with no skills. If they were alive, they would rescue you right now. As for your male buddies, I've already informed them about the departure of their friends. Like emotional crybabies, they bawled like hell.  
  
Ranma could not believe what she has said. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo, dead? It's impossible. But, no, he has to keep his hopes up that they're still alive.  
  
KOREMA: So, I am going to ask you questions. And everytime you don't give answers, I'll cut something off. And I'll promise you, they will be things that you will miss! Now, first question...

----------------

[BGM: "Kaifukusuru Kizu"]  
  
Akane opened the attic trap door and climbed up to the room. She takes a look around and sees an almost empty room save for the sword in front of her. The sword is in a handcrafted, shiny, black sheath resting on a wooden rack. What's strange is that around the sword is decorated with red drapes. From her position, Akane can tell the sword is long and beautiful despite haven't seen the blade itself. She walks down to the altar of Sia's blade. The owner looks at Akane carefully. Impressed, she almost touches the sword for fearing that she might commit an error. She looks behind to Sia who is in the trap door for approval.  
  
AKANE: May I?  
  
SINA: [nods] Yes, you may.  
  
She's about to hold the weapon when...  
  
SINA: Open it carefully.  
  
Akane carefully lifts the sword from the rack. She herself is surprised that the sword is lighter than the ones she used in Kendo. She marvels at its beauty that is deadly as a predator. She unsheathes the steel partially, for what she sees below the blade and near the handle is a drawing of a Japanese lion from those mythical tales. She then completely unsheathes the sword, revealing the sword itself. Akane has got to admit that even Kuno would sell his soul for this sword. Its physical appearance may look like other katana blades but its performance is another story. Sia gets up and places her hand in her pocket. In it is a small dagger.  
  
SIA: Funny. You are impressed with the Instrument of Death. It's one thing that you hold it. It's another on how you perform well with that sword.  
  
Sia quickly throws the dagger right at Akane's head but she quickly slices it in half in mid-air. Two perfectly cut pieces of dagger are in the floor. Akane gives her a "what-the-hell-did-you-do-that-for?" look. Sia shrugs as a reply and then gives her a slight nod. She walks toward her.  
  
SIA: I was just testing you. You seem pretty good with swords.  
  
AKANE: I did Kendo back then. Not as good as you quite expected.  
  
SIA: I wanted to show you this because this has been my lifesaver during my past battles. For generations, it was passed down to my ancestors. I could use it but now I couldn't because of my injury. Also, you remind me of myself when I was your age. I was ready for anything to defend my land.  
  
Sia takes both the sword and the sheath and then closes it.  
  
SIA: Yet, I do not want to let it spend its years not being used.  
  
Akane has an idea but it's going to take a long shot.  
  
AKANE: Then give me the sword.  
  
SIA: This is not for sale.  
  
AKANE: I didn't say, sell me. I said, give me.  
  
Sia gives her a funny look. The nerve of that girl asking me to give it to her, she thought.  
  
SIA: Why should I help you?  
  
Akane breathes slowly. This is it, crunch time.  
  
AKANE: Because one of my friends is the Keybearer. He's the only one who can save us from the Heartless. However, he's captured by the cunt and your enemy. Unless you help me, I'd say we're heading to the Mouth of Hell.  
  
Sia is stunned when she heard the word "Keybearer".  
  
SIA: Did you say "Keybearer"?  
  
AKANE: [flinched] Y-yeah.  
  
SIA: What is the name of your friend?  
  
AKANE: Ranma Saotome. Wait, you know the Keybearer?  
  
SIA: It's not that. I was expecting someone else. An old friend. No wonder. Everything makes sense. Korema wanted answers from the Keybearer.  
  
AKANE: Why?  
  
SIA: I don't know. But I know it's not good.  
  
Sia walks toward the trap door and is about to climb down the stairs when she says her piece without looking at Akane.  
  
SIA: If you want to earn my Hanzo sword, you have to learn the skills by practicing it. Your skills in Kendo are nothing. 2 weeks is enough for you to learn.  
  
AKANE: [worried] 2 weeks?  
  
SIA: Relax, knowing Korema, she's goddamn lazy. Don't worry.  
  
Sia descends to the room. Akane takes a good look at the sword. She knew deep down the training will be tougher.

----------------  
  
The next morning, Tifa wraps Ukyo's hands with bandages. She was done with the okonomiyaki chef's left hand and right now is doing her right hand.  
  
UKYO: Explain to me the purpose of this activity.  
  
TIFA: Well, since you will need to learn hand-to-hand combat, wrapping your knuckles with bandages will protect you from injuries.  
  
UKYO: Believe me honey; I'm fine with my spatula.  
  
TIFA: Your weapon isn't enough. I can make you a big bet that you will encounter enemies who can easily disarm your weapon.  
  
UKYO: When did you learn martial arts?  
  
TIFA: Back when I was young. [finishes wrapping] Done.  
  
Tifa grabs a punching pad.  
  
TIFA: Okay, I want to see how well you punch.  
  
Ukyo prepares herself for the activity. She executes a left punch with all her might to the pad.  
  
UKYO: Well?  
  
TIFA: Not bad. But a little harder if you may.  
  
UKYO: Yes sensei.  
  
Ukyo punches again but this time it was stronger than the last one.  
  
TIFA: That's great!  
  
UKYO: You know. How I wish I had a big sword.  
  
TIFA: Beggars can't be choosers.  
  
UKYO: Like that Cloud Strife guy. I don't know-  
  
Tifa is surprised when Ukyo mentions Cloud's name.  
  
TIFA: Wait! You know Cloud? Blonde, spiky hair?  
  
UKYO: Yeah. Yeah. You know him?  
  
Tifa closes her eyes for a good reason. He's alive. But she is rapidly breathing like hell.  
  
TIFA: He's my childhood friend! Is he okay? Where did you last saw him?  
  
UKYO: Easy honey. He's fine and he was in this strange called Traverse Town.  
  
Tifa exhales easily. He's okay. He's okay. But what Ukyo will say will break her joy.  
  
UKYO: I forgot. He's married to this girl named Aerith. They're like a cute couple.  
  
Tifa is flabbergasted when she learned that Cloud is married to Aerith. Wait, Aerith is alive? That's impossible! Ukyo can tell something is wrong.  
  
UKYO: You okay?  
  
TIFA: Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just fine.  
  
UKYO: You like this Cloud guy?  
  
TIFA: [surprised] What? It's not that!  
  
UKYO: Oh come on. I know you do. Been there, done that. I fell in love with my best friend when we were kids.  
  
TIFA: It's not just that. I like him but I...let's just say I didn't get the guy at the end.  
  
Ukyo had to grin for a good reason. Tifa's relationship with Cloud is a parallel to her relationship with Ranma, except that she tends to open her feelings at Ranma, but not as open as Shampoo and Kodachi. The two women resume their training.

----------------  
  
A week has passed since the 3 NWC girls have begun their training. Akane's training started very shaky since her first day didn't go well with handling and the proper fighting with Sia's sword. She endured a very had training from her. Ukyo and Shampoo had their training with Tifa, Quistis, Freya and Paine. Shampoo traded her bonbories with a Chinese sword she found at the weapon storage called the Qi Xing. Back in her Amazon days, she had complete training with every weapon but excelled with the sword and the bonbories. Ukyo, for her part, kept on training with her large spatula under Freya's tutelage and her martial arts with Tifa. Before the week was over, Akane did manage to learn the ways of the sword. She had to admit that Sia makes a good sensei but she has a long way to go. As the training progresses, the young girls barely managed to speak with each other but didn't end in a conversation. The three girls also spar with the older women.  
  
But on the second day of the second week, Sia had told the three girls to wake up at 3 a.m. in the morning in the forest. Due to the cold weather, they wore coats and long sleeves while Ukyo wore a bean cap. They sat at a log while waiting for Sia. Dying of boredom, Ukyo decides to start a talk.  
  
UKYO: Cold morning huh?  
  
The only response Akane and Shampoo give to her is a nod. Ukyo decides to continue.  
  
UKYO: I wonder what kind of training Sia have with us.  
  
AKANE: Who knows...are we turning ourselves into killers?  
  
That statement stunned Shampoo and Ukyo.  
  
SHAMPOO: What you talking about?  
  
AKANE: When I was training with Sia, I noticed that the methods are in some form of killing. I object killing people.  
  
SHAMPOO: What she say then?  
  
AKANE: [sighs] She said that in life, we have to defend ourselves even if it means killing someone who is hell bent on destroying your loved ones. I'm not a killer-  
  
UKYO: But you want revenge right? I want revenge also.  
  
AKANE: I know. But...[sighs in a frustrated manner] I don't know.  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo must follow the laws of Joketsuzoku. One of them involves killing. Shampoo has not kill yet. [glances at Akane] Although, there were times-  
  
AKANE: I remember. Le wedding. Shampoo, I know since we met that you wanted to kill me.  
  
SHAMPOO: You obstacle of Ranma back then. Shampoo must follow law or I get trouble. Yet, I also love him.  
  
UKYO: About that...Akane, I know we weren't best of terms right now but I like you to know that I feel responsible.  
  
AKANE: You feel responsible? You ARE responsible! You, Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga, Nabiki, dad and Happosai!  
  
UKYO: Akane, I'm sorry! I wanted to apologize to you since the wedding but I got scared that I would lose your friendship!  
  
AKANE: [rolls eyes] Gee. Haven't you even thought of that BEFORE you crashed at the ceremony?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo think that you and Ranma don't deserve each other. You know why? You keep hitting him and treat him badly.  
  
AKANE: [aghast] That is not true! The reason why I hit Ranma because of his big fat mouth! He keeps insulting me, for crap's sake! People think that I'm abusive and keep hitting Ranma because I wanted to, but it's not!  
  
UKYO: What about the times when you never listened to his reasons? You keep decking him even before he gets to say his piece. Akane, I know you're very insecure about yourself and I know you're very jealous when it comes to Ranma by hitting him.  
  
Akane looks down on the ground and frowns. She realized her mistakes but even if she had known them earlier, would that change her and her relationship with Ranma? She recalled a gossip back in school from other girls about her being "Princess Akane: The Spoiled Brat". She hated that. Akane made a mental list of her flaws. Insecure? Probably. Jealous? Yes. Abusive? She doesn't want to answer that. Dense? Not really, if someone had told her the full story. Stubborn? Naïve? There are probably more, but she doesn't want to dwell on that right now.  
  
AKANE: I...don't know want to say.  
  
UKYO: I'm not making you feel bad. I just saying that...you're wrapped up in your little world as you being the princess who thinks she has everything.  
  
SHAMPOO: True, true.  
  
AKANE: [upset] Are you lambasting me?  
  
SHAMPOO: I agree with Spatula Girl.  
  
AKANE: [scowls] This comes from an over-obsessed, psychotic girl.  
  
SHAMPOO: Are you describing crazy drug girl? Shampoo not over-obsessed or psychotic!  
  
UKYO: Sorry Shampoo. I have to agree with her.  
  
AKANE: I can't say enough about you except you're two-faced. In fact, if you're a villain from Batman, you'll be Two-Face.  
  
UKYO: Don't tell me Shampoo's Catwoman and you Batgirl? You'll fit better as-  
  
AKANE: Whoa! Wait. Since when did we talk about Batman?  
  
UKYO: You started it. For my part, I want to change the subject before we describe Kodachi as The Joker.  
  
The girls take a small moment to ponder what Ukyo said. Suddenly, the girls burst into hysterical laughter, like the ones you hear from "Will and Grace". Afterwards, they managed to compose themselves. For them, they haven't laugh like that in a while, like the best of friends. If they were in the first place.  
  
SHAMPOO: What's taking her so long? Shampoo freezing.  
  
AKANE: I don't know. Maybe she's taking her sweet time. Hell, maybe she's like a sensei forcing his students to wait for a few hours until he appears.  
  
UKYO: [frowns] Whoever said that patience is virtue must have LSD.  
  
The three girls are silent for awhile. Then...  
  
SHAMPOO: Do you think we go home?  
  
UKYO: Who knows? Come to think of it, when we entered that portal, what the hell were we thinking? I unconsciously went there without any idea.  
  
SHAMPOO: Fate. Destiny. Maybe gods chose us for excellent reason. [decides to change the topic] So do you think Mousse and I will have a future together?  
  
AKANE: [surprised] What?  
  
UKYO: Honey, you are the one who destroyed that future. This proves my Boomerang theory.  
  
AKANE: Boomerang theory?  
  
UKYO: What comes around goes around. Shampoo, I think you're desperate for a man.  
  
SHAMPOO: I'm not desperate. I just...human...and lonely...and damn hungry.  
  
AKANE: Maybe it's best that we should forget about guys.  
  
UKYO/SHAMPOO: [confused] Huh?  
  
AKANE: We're martial artists, for crap's sake! We don't need a man! Forget about arranged marriages and tribal laws! We're girls! We can kick ass! We can do things men wouldn't! [pauses] Unless they feel different...  
  
UKYO: Yeah! I don't Ranchan anymore to fulfill my life! I don't need my dad to arrange my life!  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo agree! But Shampoo not willing to become lesbian!  
  
AKANE: Yeah! I...what? We're not lesbians, nor I'm planning to be one. I'm not sure if-  
  
UKYO: You and Ranchan will be together again?  
  
The three girls then heard footsteps from the forest. Sia revealed herself to them.  
  
SIA: Sorry I'm late. Let's go.  
  
The three of them followed her to who knows where.  
  
AKANE: What are we going to do?  
  
SIA: I will teach you a technique I learned from my master. This technique may be hard at first to pull off but you'll get use to it. It requires timing and concentration.  
  
SHAMPOO: What technique will teach us?  
  
Sia didn't answer her question. They reached the destination. The place is somewhat empty.  
  
AKANE: What are we doing here?  
  
The girls flinched when they hear a loud roar from the bushes. A large black skinned, white striped tiger approached them slowly. What the girls didn't know that this kind of tiger eats its victims after it attacks them. The girls walked back slowly but Sia just stood there, looking as if she's ready to be attacked.  
  
AKANE: Hey! We b-better go! I don't think that it's not happy to see us.  
  
SHAMPOO: [in her very cute voice] Nice kitty, kitty!  
  
On cue, the tiger runs to its would-be victim, namely Sia.  
  
UKYO: Sia! GET AWAY!  
  
Despite their pleadings, Sia chose not to listen to them. The tiger is near its victim and is ready to attack. But, Sia has other plans...

---------------  
  
KOREMA: [holds her phone while painting her nails] Hello, Veral dear. It's me. He won't talk. What should I do to him? Look, sweetie, no matter how hard I try, he won't talk. Do you think I should threaten him eating his duck and piggy pals? Yeah well, they're humans...on the second thought, nah, I gonna get fucked up if I do that. Okay, so...oh yeah about his fiancée and the other girls, killed them. Why? I feel like it. You should meet his fiancée. Damn, what an uber-bitch. Okay, you're busy, I know. See ya.  
  
Korema closes her phone and looks at the already bruised and battered Ranma. He has enough wounds to weaken him. His body is covered by bruises, electric shocks and cuts. She always wanted to tell him that she killed his female companions almost everytime she interrogates him. Truth to be told, the reason why she didn't kill them and left them there is because she knows that they won't survive in that place. Hell, not even Sia can help them. Korema looks at Ranma with malice.  
  
KOREMA: Sweetie, I've had with you and your stubbornness. [cracks her knuckles] You're helpless with no one to help you. [sighs] You know what? I'm busy for the moment, so when I return, I expect answers from you. If you don't comply, I get to kill you. Better do it outside. I don't want to stain the palace.  
  
Ranma takes a look at his tormentor. He had heard her mentioning Veral's name. For him, Veral must be the big bad out to kill him.  
  
RANMA: Wh-o...is...Veral...?  
  
Korema glances at him and responds his question by walking away from him. It means "I'm not going to tell you". She has lots of things to do.

----------------

Two weeks have passed since the training. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo have become stronger although the results of the training have yet to been seen. It was then decided that tonight they will raid Korema's hideout but as battle plans go, the three girls will go with Paine, Tifa, Freya and Quistis. The reason for this is unknown at the moment.  
  
In Sia's room, both the master [Sia] and the student [Akane] are both sitting on the floor in which the master rewards the student. Sia holds the sword's grip with the black sheath. She then removes the sheath and takes a good look with the blade. Despite its age, the sword is stronger than it looks. She takes a slow swing for a test. While inspecting the sword, she tells her student about this.  
  
SIA: I'm done doing what I swore an oath to myself years ago to never be part with the Hattori Hanzo sword. This sword is famously or infamously known for being "something that kills people." And in that purpose I was a success as a finest warrior.  
  
Sia puts the sword back in its sheath. She grabs a small yellow rope and ties on the sheath. Akane, meanwhile, listens to what she has to say.  
  
SIA: I've done this, because philosophically I'm sympathetic to your aim. Yet also, you must free the one who will free us all from darkness. I can tell you with no ego, this is one of the finest sword, next to the Keyblade. If on your journey, you should encounter evil, evil will be cut.  
  
Deep down, Sia knew it was time that the Hanzo sword must be active again. This time with a new wielder. She hands over the sword to Akane. Akane, for her part, learns that she must not fail for Sia has trusted her.  
  
SIA: Promise me that will take care of the sword.  
  
Akane bows to her master with full sincerity.  
  
AKANE: [softly] Thank you.  
  
SIA: Now, you have to prepare yourself.  
  
AKANE: I will.  
  
Later in the afternoon after eating lunch, Sia and Akane are back in the former's room but this time with Ukyo, Shampoo, Quistis, Paine, Tifa and Freya looking over at a large map with red circles.  
  
QUISTIS: Miles away from the palace, there are guards who are guarding that area. I don't know how many but it would be best that some us will have to stay behind and fend them off while the rest will proceed to the destination.  
  
Quistis, despite in another world, uses her skills as a SEED strategist. Speaking of SEED, she was relieved after Ukyo told her that Irvine is alive but mourned over the loss of Selphie. She has yet to know what had happened to Squall, Rinoa and Zell.  
  
PAINE: But the biggest catch-22 we are facing is that Korema would not put the Fatale 69 on that position. She wouldn't put her most powerful army in the expendable position.  
  
UKYO: Now what? Are there any secret passages going to the palace?  
  
SIA: There is. [points at the map] Behind the castle is a small forest with a trail. In this place, it's not far but going around the castle just for this would take time. Also, I'm sure that the guards will be here.  
  
AKANE: We should take that risk then.  
  
SIA: Easier said than done.  
  
AKANE: Now what?  
  
SIA: How about this? One party should distract the soldiers at the front for distraction. The other party will sneak in behind. Simple as hell, as I wouldn't believe it.  
  
As they agreed with the plan, they dispersed and prepared themselves for the battle. The three young girls decided to change clothes. Shampoo wore a pink, long-sleeved Chinese shirt and ankle length pants. Ukyo decided for the casual look by wearing jeans and a long-sleeved orange-caramel plaid polo shirt with caramel boots. Both girls are waiting at Akane's room.  
  
SHAMPOO: What taking her so long?  
  
UKYO: Who knows? I think she got the bad clothes. I mean we found our clothes in the warehouse. Thank goodness I managed to found good clothes.  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo think that I have this clothes before.  
  
The door opened to see Akane wearing a one piece, yellow tracksuit with a black stripe going down both sides. Her footwear is a pair of yellow sneakers. Akane seems proud about her outfit. Shampoo and Ukyo are bewildered by this. Their reaction didn't go unnoticed by Akane.  
  
AKANE: What?  
  
UKYO: Sugar, are you parodying someone?  
  
AKANE: [confused] What are you talking about?  
  
SHAMPOO: Never mind.

---------------  
  
[BGM: "A Fist Full of Dollars" by Ennio Morricone]  
  
Seven women are heading towards the hideout with Paine leading the way. It is currently night time with the moon shining at them. Akane recalled what Sia had said to her earlier after she had received the sword  
  
_For those regarded as warriors, when engaged in combat the vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warrior's only concern. Suppress all human emotion and compassion. Kill whoever stands in thy way, even if that be Lord God, or Buddha himself. This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat.  
_  
In Akane's terms, she has to kill the enemy to save Ranma. But as an honorable martial artist, killing is out of the question. Unfortunately, she and the rest are in a battlefield wherein the choice is to kill or to be killed. Her internal debate came to a halt when the group stopped walking.  
  
AKANE: What's wrong?  
  
PAINE: This is where we stop.  
  
QUISTIS: One group will go to the shortcut route while the other will distract the guards. Since we think that Korema will place her best warriors in the front row, [looks at Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo] you girls will sneak in behind. Are there any questions? [silence] Good. We meet inside the palace.  
  
The girls are about to leave when something occurs to Akane. She looks at the older women.  
  
AKANE: Wait. Since you girls came from another world, why would you help Sia? I mean-  
  
FREYA: Why wouldn't we? They took us in and helped us. We return the favor by helping them.  
  
TIFA: You might be thinking that we help because we have no choice but we do that because...you don't need a reason to help people. You just do, unless you're a sick sadistic bastard with a knack for killing people and trying to destroy the planet with a huge meteor. Sooner or later, we do things for ourselves and for the people who depend on us.  
  
Akane understood what Tifa had just said.  
  
UKYO: Well, this is where we part for now.  
  
QUISTIS: Be careful. Who knows what will happen.  
  
AKANE: Same here. We-  
  
The women quickly heard a noise that is coming in their way.  
  
FREYA: That might be the guards. We are within the castle's area. You better go know. We'll take care of this.  
  
The girls followed her order and soon went to the route which directs to the secret passage. They could hear the battle taking place from their previous spot. As they went deep to the forest, they could barely hear the battle cries. They prayed that they will be okay, as well as their male friends. For that wish to happen, they begin to run faster. They run and run until they reached their destination. They crouched behind the bushes for a close inspection. They could hear the laughter and the shouting at the secret back door. They looked closely and see Jinnai and Katsuo merrily drinking and eating. They couldn't believe that Korema ordered them to stay outside. Nonetheless, they decided to enjoy their meal until Jinnai ordered Katsuo to grab another drink. Katsuo followed his master's wishes and went inside. Alone, Jinnai felt like a king despite his location and soon laughed maniacally. It was then Akane recognized him.  
  
[BGM: "Ironside"]  
  
It was his cruel laughter that triggered that fateful day in Akane's mind. The same laughter that is eerily and ironically similar to Kodachi and Naga. She remembered him cheering at the enemy. Akane is furious that he dared to laugh at her condition. There will be hell to pay right about now.  
  
SHAMPOO: Who is he?  
  
AKANE: He was there during the time we were attacked. What's worst is that he laughed at me while I was beaten up.  
  
UKYO: Bastard.  
  
SHAMPOO: [smirks while cracks her knuckles] Allow me.  
  
Shampoo carefully sneaked behind Jinnai while trying not to cause any noise. She then carefully use her voice in a cute tone.  
  
SHAMPOO: Excuse me, are you the dashing and handsome man?  
  
Jinnai nearly choked when he heard a voice. Wait, did someone called him handsome and dashing? He began to blush until his face is compared to a tomato. He prayed to the gods that he wished that he may find a woman. A very beautiful woman and now it came true. He reverted to his usual cool and charming [according to him, anyway] look. He turns around to see his admirer.  
  
JINNAI: Well, yes. I am Ka-  
  
Before Jinnai can take a good look at Shampoo, she quickly punched him in the face which knocked him out.  
  
The girls looked at the castle. It was similar to the Japanese palaces they have back in their world. The castle itself larger than they have seen. The red rooftops and the white walls have shown their age but the castle stood itself in its brilliant glory. In front of them are a metal door and an unconscious fool. For Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji and Xian Pu, there is no turning back.

-----------------

In order to relieve stress after a hard day work [and an uncooperative prisoner] Korema, along with her companions Bina and Dew, and eight of her bodyguards, who are wearing black turtlenecks, black slacks and shoes and Kato masks, do what some other people do: karaoke and telling jokes, dirty and clean. In the traditional Japanese manner, all of them sat on the floor while the servants serve them food and drinks. One of the soldiers told them a very dirty joke that made everyone holler and Bina punched him in the shoulder. They seem to enjoy themselves.  
  
Their dining room is also like in the Japanese houses, with the sliding doors and all. However, that room is just a part of the large dining hall in one large room. In that room, there are two floors. On the ground floor, there are wooden tables on the corners and a glass floor on the center. One can see many people, who turn out to be Korema's servants, eating on the floor. Just because Korema is an evil bitch doesn't mean she violates the human rights. She gives utmost care to her servants, according to her. The servants, on the other hand think she's a vicious tyrant. There are two wooden stairs on each side, leading to the second floor. There are two rooms with sliding doors. On the right is where Korema is occupied while the other is empty.  
  
[BGM: "Death Rides A Horse" by Ennio Morricone]  
  
One of the Fatale 69, by the name of Miki if you may ask, members tells the head cook he reminds him of a Golden Buddha statue. Everyone laughed so hard that even the assistant cook reluctantly agreed on that comment. Another member demands the head cook to give them pizzas but the latter insisted that they don't have that on their menu. The former couldn't give a rats ass and still demanded the pizzas while one of the soldiers agree. To add the head cook's mental pain, a female soldier ordered him to kiss her, to which everyone laughed. However their happy hour is about to end...now.  
  
AKANE: [outside] KOREMA! YOU AND I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!  
  
Everyone inside the room quickly stood up to know what's going on. The bodyguards first opened the sliding door and get out seeing if there is any danger. They see below Jinnai standing near the wooden entrance bridge with his right hand holding the wooden pole of the bridge. Jinnai's face shows fear. The servants look at Jinnai and then the soldiers. Korema, with Bina and Dew behind her, got out of the room and looked at Jinnai.  
  
Behind Jinnai is none other than Akane, revealing her self to her tormentor while Shampoo and Ukyo are at her side. Korema is gob smacked. First, not only she sees the dead walking but the same "dead" people she left behind for her opinion that they wouldn't make it alive. The same thing goes to Bina and Dew with shocked expressions. As Akane looked at her tormentors...  
  
[BGM: "Ironside"]  
  
...she clearly remembered their faces after beating her up. She looks at them with pure rage. And to show them how she really feels, she does one thing she thought she would never, ever do.  
  
She whips out her sword and yells as she chops off Jinnai's right arm. Jinnai screamed in pain and in horror. Korema and everyone else fliched and are shocked by this. The bodyguards take out their swords for defense of their queen. Blood spurted out from him chopped arm, causing some to spill on Akane's clothes and her face. Jinnai drops on the ground, still screeching from the pain and floods the floor with blood. Both Akane and Korema looked at each other face to face and eye to eye despite their distance. Akane didn't blink at her.  
  
Akane, Ukyo [on Akane's left] and Shampoo [on Akane's right] slowly walked towards the tyrant ruler. People on the ground floor fear for three avenging angels. They quickly run away to the exit. The people upstairs looked at them while the girls looked at them from below. The girls slowly walked towards them until they are near Korema on the ground floor. Korema looked at Akane with shock and trying to recover from what just happened. Jinnai, still lying on the ground, continued to scream in bloody pain. Korema this time is prepared for the worst.  
  
KOREMA: [to the head cook] Buddha boy, beat it.  
  
The head cook and the assistant cook quickly took off and headed towards the exit. It's now a bloody battle between to parties. And this time, it's kill or to be killed.

-------------

UP NEXT: Painting the palace red.  
-------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Can anyone suggest which summons I should use in the story? I mean in Anime [but please do not suggest Goku]. I already have some from Final Fantasy.


	16. The Battle Without Honor or Humanity

An empty room except for three girls and an army. Korema decides to test them by sending a single bodyguard to finish them. She's sure that they would not stand against him.  
  
KOREMA: Miki.  
  
Miki looks at his boss and flips over the balcony to the ground. He lands with both of his feet and his katana blade armed. He heads for Akane who is in the middle. Miki lets out a battle cry as he rushes over to her. Akane is also prepared with her Hanzo sword. Miki is about to swing his sword when Akane cuts the blade with her sword. The blade falls on the floor and Miki is stunned about this. But he failed to prevent an upcoming attack as Akane immediately spins and stabs him in the chest. Miki winces the pain as Akane dugs the sword deeper and sis kabobs him by lifting him upward using her full strength. To her surprise, the blood is black. This finally signifies that they're not human. The rest of Fatale 69 is awed yet shocked about this as Akane throws the now-dead man on the small pond nearby. Enraged, Korema decides it's time to play dirty.  
  
KOREMA: [in a demanding tone] TEAR THE BITCHES APART!  
  
Four of the members yell as they prepare to battle. They rush down the stairs at Ukyo's direction. This time Ukyo is prepared to slaughter them. Quick as fox, the four Fatale 69s begins to attack but in response, Ukyo took them down by slashing them with her now-sharp and deadly spatula. The four just stood in their positions while Ukyo is in her battle stance. She gives a light tap on her spatula and then they fall down. Three more are left. As they slowly descend with their katana blades. This time, Ukyo backs away as Shampoo makes her debut to them. Shampoo raises her right arm with the Qi Xing, signaling a challenge. The three Fatale 69 members consist of one female and two males. The female is in the center while the males are at her sides. The three rushes down and they exchange blows with their blades. The three members stopped their movements and maintain their weird-looking battle stances. Shampoo carefully waited for them to attack as the two males moved carefully for the prey. The two male members attack Shampoo but the Amazon avoided the blades. She slashes one guy in the chest then she slits the other guy's throat which causes him to fall on the pond. The female 69 moved to the side of the room, looking at Shampoo. Both women followed each other with their swords on their arms. The female 69 then attacks her but Shampoo dodged the blade and stabs her on the chest. The member yelped in pain. Shampoo releases the sword from her body and then the last body guard falls down.  
  
Korema glumly looked at the trio from above. The girls headed to the center of the room and facing their foes.  
  
AKANE: So, anymore subordinates for us to kill?  
  
Korema unsheathes a dagger from her scabbard. She digs the blade on the stair rail. On cue, the girls heard havoc from outside. It was then the girls realized that the entire Fatale 69 has arrived to aid their mistress. If so, who were the ones Tifa and the others fought? Korema grinned at this prospect. There's no way they would survive this.  
  
KOREMA: You girls think this was easy did you?  
  
AKANE: You know, for a second there, yeah. We kinda did.  
  
KOREMA: Silly girls.  
  
The captain of the Fatale 69 army is wearing black, traditional samurai armor minus the helmet. Like all others, he wore a black Kato mask. He rushes to the front door and enters the hall. As soon as he enters, he gives a loud battle cry, which signals the other members to come in. They did arrive with full force. Some came from the back door while others through the windows. A few came from the other rooms and there are the rest who came through the front door. They girls kept looking at them side by side. How many are they? Sina mentioned earlier that despite they named themselves the Fatale 69, there aren't 69 members of them. It's somewhat more or less. 30? 40? 50? They couldn't tell how many are they but nevertheless, they are ready. The soldiers finally surrounded them in a circular form.  
  
[BGM: "Crazy" by The RZA]  
  
The entire Fatale 69 army is equipped with swords. However, not all of them are equipped with that weapon. One is holding twin axes while the other is twirling a metal chain ball. The captain has two katana blades, each on his hands. The girls, facing their foes with their backs pressed together in a triangle form, held their weapons tightly. As the Fatale 69s came closer, the girls raise their weapons and position themselves in a fighting position. The soldiers flinched a bit and resort to their defensive mode. Akane looks at the reflection of the Hanzo sword. She sees some of the soldiers' faces. With her two hands, Ukyo gripped her spatula tightly to relieve some of her anxieties. Shampoo, however, is ready for the kill. Although she has mastered bonbories, she is quiet an expert also on swords and spears. They looked around to see how many soldiers there are. No one bothered to finish the counting. At the final count of three, they begin to fight.  
  
Akane begins to slash the soldier in front of her in the chest. Shampoo stabbed two soldiers at once with her sword. Ukyo dodged a number of swings and then slashes two other soldiers, causing the blood to spray out in the open. One soldier managed to lock swords with Ukyo but the latter quickly lowers herself and slash his chest. She bends backwards and slashes three charging soldiers behind her. Another soldier charges at Akane's direction. He plans to jump slash her but Akane sees his attack. She lowers herself as the soldier jumps over her. But, Akane slashes his stomach and he lands on the ground hard. Two more soldiers attack her with their swords. She blocks it and pushes them away, leaving an opening. She slashes the first one and then the other one. The one with the metal chain ball swings his respective weapon at Shampoo. She, learning from a horrible experience from Dew, executes a 10 ft. high super back flip and lands perfectly, like an Olympic gymnast. She rolls on the ground as the soldier tries to hit her with his sword. But, she stands up to his back, taps his shoulder to make him turn around and performs the technique Sia had taught them earlier when she faced against the tiger. Shampoo uses her left hand to pluck out the soldier's left eye. The soldier screamed in pain as another soldier charges at her screaming. She simply throws the eye at his mouth, causing him to choke. He tries to get it off his throat but it was hopeless. Jinnai, who had seen that incident, wanted to vomit but he could only give a disgusting reaction. Shampoo slices the now-one eyed man at the mouth.  
  
The captain of the Fatale 69 charges at Shampoo and begins to attack her with his two swords. They clashed blades until he aims at her with his single sword. Shampoo blocks it but the captain whips out the other blade. Shampoo backs a little as the sword manages to slice up her lower right abdomen and ripping her shirt. He kicks her in the stomach that knocks her to the ground. When she goes down, one soldier tries to hit her but his attack was blocked by Akane, who then chops off his arm. Shampoo rolls to the ground and stabs the soldier who was caught off guard and locks the other guard in the neck behind her with her legs. She twists around as she releases her sword at the soldier, who he and the other one, lands on the ground. Shampoo then stabs the soldier whom she had locked with her legs. The soldier who carries two axes throws one axe at Ukyo's back. But, as Ukyo turns around, the ax is almost inches at her. Luckily, she grabs the axe's handle on time. The soldier throws another axe at her but this time, she avoids the incoming projectile, which hits one soldier in his forehead. Ukyo decides to give back the axe by throwing it to the weapon's wielder. It hits on his forehead and due to its strong impact, the soldier is sent backwards until he hits a table, crashes it and dies. One soldier charges at Ukyo with his katana aimed at her. Ukyo sidesteps and slashes his throat, which causes blood to spray everywhere like a geyser. The shortest Fatale 69 charges at Ukyo and is about to attack her when she whips out her 2 mini spatulas at him. The 2 mini spatulas swipes off the soldier's mask as he comes near Ukyo. He stops when he learns that his mask was taken off. To her shock, Ukyo finds out that her attacker is actually a young boy. The young boy gives a "don't hurt me" sign. The young Kuonji, despite her fury, didn't have a heart to kill him. To her, he's still a kid for crying out loud. So, she grabs him by the collar and tosses him across and knocks 4 Fatale 69 into a now-blood filled mini pool where Akane threw Miki earlier on.  
  
Akane slashes a soldier across the chest and his blood is sprayed over the wall. She knocks down three more Fatale 69 members into a large room through a paper-type sliding door. She enters the room and immediately blocks an incoming sword from one soldier while she gives a powerful kick at the one in front of her. She blocks another's sword and quickly backstabs the soldier behind her at the chest. Akane continues to move forward as she slashes five soldiers while moving forward. Each of them crashed at the tables or outside the open room. Akane gets out of the room and is greeted by a lot of soldiers. She slashes the soldier at the back while she spins around and ends the spin by chopping another soldier's hands. She aims at another soldier who is charging at her. With her blade, she disarms the soldier's sword and sends it towards the wall. The man stops his movement now that he has no weapon. Akane chops off the man's head with blood bursting out. Shampoo and Ukyo help Akane by dispatching more soldiers. Shampoo has five while Ukyo has four. When the soldier is facing the Amazon warrior, he swings his sword at her. To his surprise, Shampoo jumps higher and lands over the man's shoulder's, forcing him to bend on his knees. Another soldier charges Shampoo but she slices his mouth which he backs away with pain. The soldier who is below Shampoo tries to hit her by raising his sword. She senses his method by parrying his sword and slices off his hands. Shampoo executes a forward somersault at the soldier in front of her by pushing the other one below her backwards. As she lands, she cuts the body of the soldier into half vertically.  
  
But there are more soldiers who are at their mercy. One soldier charges at Akane but she moves aside and slashes his chest. Suddenly, she quickly blocks at the captain's sword. The captain this time has Akane as his target. The two square off as Akane continues to block the captain's attacks. The captain kicks at Akane's ribs. She staggers a bit as she continues to fend off the captain's swords. Akane quickly begins to turn around and heads to the wooden pillar. She uses the chair and the table that are in front of her to boost her up to the second floor. Then she is about to climb the wooden pillar when one soldier throws his sword at her. It misses at her, but she uses it to boost her up again. This causes the soldiers, Shampoo and Ukyo to gasp. Akane didn't manage to reach the second floor perfectly but she holds on to the rail and climbs up. Some of the soldiers are taking the stairs to where Akane is. Akane finally reaches the second floor and hastily lands as she sees two Fatale 69s coming at her. The first one swings at her as she parries him away to her back. The second one's sword clashes with Akane's sword but she dispatches him by slashing across his chest. As Akane faces the first soldier, the second falls down to the ground floor, crashing a table. In an instant, the captain wall climbs himself up to the second floor. When he reached there, the first one is already dead. Akane and the captain resume their showdown but this time Akane avoids the swings of dual swords. She turns around and runs away as she thinks of a plan to eliminate him. When she sees a bamboo pole that is stationed from the ground to the top of the stair rail by 5 ft., she holds the pole, jumps off the second floor and uses it to lower herself to the nearest table below. As she lands, two more soldiers try to attack her but she slashes them away. Then, she looks at the captain from above and decides to let go of the very bendy bamboo pole, which then hits the captain in the head. That attack sends the captain crashing through the paper sliding door and is unconscious. Shampoo avoids most of their attacks by cart wheeling and then lands on the ground to slash the next soldier.  
  
When Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo look at where Korema, Bina and Dew stood, they see the trio heading to the sliding door and close it. They are surprised by this. So, the next logical thing to do is run after them at the second floor. But their obstacles are the remaining Fatale 69s. They hack and slash all their way with Akane as the lead to the left stairway. Yet, she was intercepted by a Fatale 69 who is ready at her from the stairs. He jumps in front of her and attacks her. Akane tries to attack him but he kept on swinging his sword. Her other two friends are busy fending off so she has to deal with him alone. She continues to block while he spins around with his blade until they reached at the nearest wooden pillar when the blade got stuck, while at the same time she stabs him at the stomach. As a result, his mouth began to bleed for the blood at his stomach began to flow.  
  
[BGM: "White Lightning" by The RZA]  
  
For the first time since the battle, Akane is uncertain on what to do now aside from getting to Korema fast. Her sword is still stuck at the soldier's stomach while she holds his wrist, carrying a sword. Shampoo and Ukyo go to her side as they have to figure out how to eliminate the rest of them. They look around only to see 35 more soldiers. Akane grabs the soldier as she and the rest headed to the center of the hallway while using him as a human shield. The three of them are still in their defensive position, hoping for a miracle to come while the rest of the Fatale 69 is waiting for the kill. Breathe in, breathe out. That's what the girls do aside from looking around. They're together side by side.  
  
AKANE: [softly] Oh God, oh God, oh God...  
  
SHAMPOO: What we do now? Too many enemies surround us!  
  
AKANE: I-I don't know! Ukyo? Any ideas?  
  
Ukyo mentally plan how to get out of this predicament. Then, an idea struck her.  
  
UKYO: Akane, give me his sword.  
  
AKANE: [confused] What?  
  
UKYO: Just trust me! Give me the sword!  
  
Akane reluctantly remove the sword from the soldier's grasp and gives it to Ukyo.  
  
SHAMPOO: What are you up to?  
  
UKYO: Okay girls, listen to me very carefully. When I say "now", I want you two to head for the stairs. I'm going to stall these fuckers.  
  
SHAMPOO: [stunned] What? We can't leave you!  
  
AKANE: Ukyo...  
  
UKYO: Trust me. I know what I'm doing. But first, Akane get rid of the guy you're stabbing.  
  
Akane nods and hopes that Ukyo's plan will work. She removes her sword from the soldier and kicks him away with two soldiers down on the ground.  
  
[BGM: "Nobody But Me" by The Human Beinz]  
  
The girls resume their battle stances, but this time, Ukyo is carrying her spatula on her right hand and a katana on her left.  
  
_No no no no no no no no no _

_No no no no no no no no _

_No no no no no no no no _

_No no no no no  
_  
_Nobody can do The shing-a-ling Like I do  
_  
The girls continue to fight them off. Each of them slashes one soldier while parrying the rest.  
  
_Nobody can do The skate _

_Like I do_  
  
Shampoo rolls on the ground and slashes another soldier's back while kicking the other on the face.  
  
_Nobody can do The boogaloo _

_Like I do  
_  
Akane slashes two soldiers across their ribs and immediately dodges an incoming swing of the sword. She stabs the attacker directly at the throat.  
  
_Nobody can do The philly _

_Like I do_  
  
Ukyo decides it's time that she does her own thing. She just hopes that it works.  
  
UKYO: NOW!  
  
_Well don't you know I'm gonna skate _

_I'm doin', ain't nobody doin' _

_But me baby _

_Nobody but me  
_  
Akane and Shampoo jump over the soldiers and head to the stairs. Ukyo drops on the ground and begins to break dance while using both weapons to slice up the Fatale 69's legs. She cuts of one soldier's legs while another of his single foot. One soldier holds on his dear chopped off feet. All of them ruptured with blood, thus giving the new meaning "Blood on The Dance Floor".  
  
_Yes i gonna philly, I'm doin' _

_Ain't nobody doin' _

_B__ut me baby _

_Nobody but me _

_Well let me tell you nobody _

_N__obody but me  
_  
Only a few are swept away off their feet but are not left unscathed. One soldier has his arm cut off. As for the rest, the poor saps have lost their feet, limbs and legs as they fell to the cute okonomiyaki chef's attack. She stands up and stabs the soldier in front of her with the katana and flips him over to the ground. All in all, Ukyo has eliminated an unbelievable 18 soldiers. Then again, that's what rage does to you. It either empowers you or dissolves you.  
  
_Well let me tell you _

_Nobody, nobody, nobody, etc_.  
  
Other Fatale 69s are chasing Akane and Shampoo, who are heading towards the stairs. Two Fatale 69s are waiting for them. They quickly come down at their direction. The one who is ahead of the other is facing Akane, ready to strike. Sadly for his part, the young Tendo slashes him deep across the chest. On the other hand, Shampoo makes her way to the top by jumping on the stair rail and run faster. The soldier who is waiting at her near the stair case swings his sword as Shampoo is near the floor. She jumps over the sword and slashes the soldier's back. The soldier tumbles down the stairs as Akane and Ukyo, who is behind her, avoid it. Right behind them are the remaining soldiers, including the kid Fatale 69 whom Ukyo dealt with earlier.  
  
The girls entered a secluded room big enough for all combatants to enter. They remain focused on their enemies while moving backward. The soldiers enter the room while some destroyed the sliding doors so that they could get in. The Fatale 69s slowly walked up to them as the girls figure out another plan. But before either party could make a move, Dew turn off the power switch which surprised everyone. Everyone resumes their fighting positions. Although it was dark, the blue screen behind them illuminated the place due to unknown reasons. If one looks at them from outside, he or she could see their silhouettes behind the blue screen. The girls began to attack the Fatale 69s, tearing their limbs, legs and stabbing them while doing flips and rolls to avoid the attack. After eliminating them, the only one who is standing is the youngest Fatale 69, who is backing away from them whereas he is rapidly panting due to nervousness and fear. Ukyo is in front as they slowly approach him. Just as Ukyo is about to strike him, Dew quickly turn on the switch again. Ukyo is baffled on why this kid is always with her. She then decides to cut of the kid's sword piece by piece as he holds it as if he was clinging to it for dear life. When all the blades have been cut off into pieces, the kid drops the sword and makes another "don't hurt me" sign. Akane and Shampoo looked at their friend with worry that she might kill him since he's just a kid. Ukyo, on the other hand, has other plans. She grabs him by the collar and places him, his stomach over on her knee. What's will be the strangest thing ever done by Ukyo Kuonji, master okonomiyaki chef and the former "cute" fiancée of Ranma Saotome. She uses her spatula to spank the kid very hard on the butt.  
  
UKYO: THIS [slap] IS [slap] WHAT [slap] YOU [slap] GET [slap] FOR [slap] FUCKING [slap] AROUND [slap] WITH [slap] THE [slap] HEARTLESS! [gives him her most powerful slap as she lets him go] GO HOME TO YOUR MOTHER!  
  
The kid Fatale 69 burst into tears due to humiliation and embarrassment. He was spanked by a spatula. Had everyone seen him, he would be the laughing stock. He then went down the stairs hoping that he would never be seen again.  
  
Akane and Shampoo give their best bewildered look at Ukyo. She just gives them a smile that means "I have no idea". Unknown to them, the captain carefully sneaked outside the room to prepare for a proper ambush. Without warning, the captain swiftly pulls a flying kick to Ukyo which sends her crashing through the sliding doors and might fall to the ground floor if she hadn't grab the railing. The captain begins to fight Akane and Shampoo, each putting their efforts to stop him while he counters their swords with his own. Their fight led outside of the room where Ukyo is climbing her way up. One swipe from Akane has the captain jump into the railing. Shampoo does the same thing as she begins to attack him. Ukyo finall stands up to the railing and jumps to the wall as she makes her way to the captain's back. The captain stops as he regains his composure and looks at the trio carefully. In front of him is Ukyo, behind him is Shampoo and below him is Akane. He then spins with his blades as an offense to parry Shampoo and Ukyo while he jumps over Akane's sword. The fight didn't last long as the captain made an ultimate mistake because his jumping had bad timing. Akane's Hanzo steel chops his legs off and at the same time, Shampoo and Ukyo manage to cut off his arms. The captain screamed in pain as he falls to the blood-filled pond.  
  
Akane climbs to the railing with the others by her side. They see the fallen soldiers of the Fatale 69 and the blood-filled hallway. A lot of them are groaning on the ground while only a few stand up with injuries. Akane swipes her sword in the air to remove the blood.  
  
AKANE: [in a cold yet deadly voice] Those of you lucky enough to have your lives, take them with you! However, leave the limbs you've lost. They belong to me now.  
  
Akane pauses for a while and then addresses to Jinnai the next statement.  
  
AKANE: [loudly] Except for you Jinnai! You stay right where you are!  
  
The three girls jumped down to the ground and at the very most right side of the balcony is a door. Jinnai, on the other hand, called for help but no one has heard him.  
  
When they opened the door, they are surprised to see three doors. One door is near the stair case that leads to another door. The third one is actually a sliding door is located at the right side of the room.  
  
UKYO: Now what?  
  
SHAMPOO: We split up? Right?  
  
AKANE: Right, except...which door?  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo will take door near the staircase.  
  
UKYO: I'm going to take the one up.  
  
AKANE: No choice, I'll take the sliding door. Okay, we meet at the hallway as soon as we find Ranma and the others.  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo nod as the three of them head for the separate rooms.

* * *

Shampoo enters a room that is big as four Furinkan classrooms. Between her are sets of wooden tables at the sides of the room. The place is colored with pink with paintings and portraits hanging on the wall. She sees a door on the upper left corner of the room. But just she is about to go there, she sense a presence in the room.  
  
DEW: [in a cute schoolgirl tone] Hi!  
  
Shampoo looks at Dew, who is just getting up from her chair. She still carries her chain ball.  
  
SHAMPOO: You must be Dew.  
  
DEW: Bingo.  
  
Dew approaches Shampoo.  
  
SHAMPOO: Your reputation precedes me.  
  
DEW: Really? You know, you have a pretty face. So pretty, I just want to mutilate it. Tell me, am I pretty?  
  
Shampoo is taken aback by her question. What kind of her person is she? Tired of fighting the Fatale 69, Shampoo decides to tell her a lie. Besides, she's way prettier than the psycho girl.  
  
SHAMPOO: You are pretty?  
  
DEW: Really? Are you calling me pretty because I just told you you're pretty or just a plain, simple comment?  
  
SHAMPOO: Out of pity. Shampoo beg you, get out of my way.  
  
Dew laughs at her threats.  
  
DEW: [giggles] You call that begging? [turns serious] You can beg better than that.  
  
Dew drops the ball to the ground. Shampoo raises her eyebrow at the ball. Here we go again, she thought. She raises her sword at her, issuing a challenge. Then, Dew swings her chain ball upward. Shampoo prepares herself and makes a mental note not to commit the same mistakes again. Just as Dew advances herself towards the Amazon, the latter moves back to avoid the ball. This continues until Dew aims the chain ball at Shampoo. Shampoo avoids it by hitting it to the wall. The Amazon looks at her foe as the blond haired killer charges at her while swinging the ball at Shampoo. The latter defends herself by trying to hit the ball away from her. It did hit once and Dew turns around and runs while swinging the chain ball. Shampoo chases her while Dew suddenly turns around and surprisingly hits her in the chest. Shampoo staggers back, which leaves open for an advantage. Dew grabs Shampoo's sword by her chain ball and pulls it to leave her grasp. Shampoo also pulls the sword away from her but Dew pulls enough chains to release the sword to the ground. Dew swings the chain ball and kicks the ball to Shampoo's chest. The impact sends her back over the table and to the ground. Blood appears at Shampoo's mouth and her injuries at her chest were painful. Dew smirks at this. Shampoo flips back to the top and Dew throws her chain ball at her again. This time, Shampoo uses the table for protection by grabbing the leg. The chain ball smashes through the table and tears it apart.  
  
The Amazon's only defense is a single table leg since she can't get her sword without being hit by a chain ball. She steps back again to avoid the weapon and figures out someway to defeat her. Dew swings her chain ball but Shampoo avoids it by pulling a back flip and lands at a table behind her. Dew charges at her while swinging the chain ball, then jumps at Shampoo, who then jumps to another table for evasion. Dew kicks the ball to Shampoo, who avoids it successfully. Dew quickly slams the weapon to Shampoo but instead smashes the table where the Amazon stood as she jumps to another. Frustrated, Dew begins to do a strange mix of swinging the chain ball while spinning the ball. Shampoo waits the right moment for the blonde girl to attack. She watches her move every second. Finally, Dew tosses the ball directly at her. When the ball approaches at her, Shampoo uses the table leg as a baseball bat and hits the ball. The chain ball aims at Dew, but she avoids it. In a strange sense, the ball hits the wall and bounces back at Dew's back of her head. It knocks her down and destroying the table. Shampoo pounces at her with the table leg yet Dew uses the chains to tie it. Dew then kicks Shampoo on the chest that sends her 10 ft. away from her. Shampoo crashes to the table and lands on the ground. At the tip of her chain is a switch. She turns the switch on and a metallic blade is revealed at the center of the ball horizontally. Just as Shampoo gets up, Dew performs another set of mix swings and it hits Shampoo's right shoulder. The latter yelps in pain and then she sees a cut on her shoulder. She faces Dew and is greeted by the now-sharp chain ball. Shampoo dodges the ball but the chain ties up on her neck. The ball is stuck on the wall. Dew yanks the chains hard as Shampoo tries to remove it. Shampoo fears this and prays for a miracle. The oxygen is again depleted as Dew jerks the chain away. The more she pulls the more painful for Shampoo. Then, another yank and Shampoo falls on her knees. Now, she is in deep trouble. She suddenly remembers a knife that is tied on her leg. She gets out the knife and stabs it on Dew's left foot. Dew screams as Shampoo deepens the knife through the foot, bursting out the blood. Shampoo removes the knife and shouts as she stabs Dew at the left side of her head. Dew releases the chains completely while Shampoo looks at the girl with less contempt. Sure, she nearly killed her but Shampoo respects her as a fine warrior. Blood flows out from Dew's both eyes like tears. She drops on her knees and dies. Shampoo removes the chain from her neck and grabs her sword. She moves on to find Mousse and the others.

* * *

Bina quickly stacked the papers in a single manila envelope. It was Korema's order to keep it away from them. Despite not having them read everything at all, she knew these were important. She's about to put the final paper into the envelope when she hears a noise from outside the room. She grabs her shotgun and loads two shotgun shells into it. As she walks toward the door, she aims the gun at it just in case of bushwhack. If she makes a bet, the girl with the large spatula will come after all. It applies to one of the laws of life: what goes around, comes around. Bina opens the door but just as she raises her shot gun in position, Ukyo greets her with a flying kick that sends her back to the room. Bina tries to shoot her but Ukyo grabs the gun and punches her in the face. Bina uses the tip of the gun to hit her in the face and sends her to the nearest wall. She is about to aim the gun at her when Ukyo kicks the gun away from her and quickly punches her at the face. Bina wobble away and hits on the bar table, knocking some glasses and wine bottles. Ukyo attacks her with three punches, each is deflected by Bina's shot gun [which by the way, uses it as a staff since she didn't have the time yet to shoot her]. Bina hits her with the shotgun on the face. Ukyo backs up a little and whips out her large spatula. She attacks Bina in a way fencers do. The boy-cut haired woman tries to counter the weapon, but gets slashed on the face. Bina hits on the bar table and as Ukyo swings her spatula at her, she uses the shotgun to disarm the weapon. Bina aims the gun at Ukyo but the latter grabs it and does the same thing the former did. The two women struggled to get the gun point at the each other. Ukyo hits Bina in the crotch that sends her lying at top of the bar table. Ukyo pushes the gun away from her and towards Bina's face. Bina kicks her on the knee but Ukyo doesn't easily budge in. The latter continued to push the shotgun at her enemy. Then, Bina headbutts her at the head. It was this time Ukyo finally lets her go as she herself staggers back. Ukyo has a sudden nose bleed and hold touches the blood that came out from her nose. The two women are infuriated with each other that they charge simultaneously and kick each other at the chest.  
  
The kicks brought both of them down. They grimace at the pain but Bina quickly grabs her shotgun to shoot Ukyo and stands up. At the same time, Ukyo gets up and grabs her spatula. She slams Bina at the head and sends her flying back 10 ft. away to the wall. Bina hits her head on the wall while Ukyo charges at her with her spatula. Ukyo misses Bina's head as the former avoids the blade that hits the wall. Bina kicks her first on the foot and then the knee and lastly the chest that sends her flying 15 ft., crashing to the chair and table. Bina aims the shotgun at her as she quickly stands up. Realizing on what the gun-wielding will do, Ukyo grabs a mini spatula from her bandoleer and throws at Bina. The spatula scrapes off Bina's forehead, thus she accidentally shoots at the ceiling. Ukyo gets up and grabs a chair and disarms the caramel-haired woman's gun. Bina grabs the chair and removes it from Ukyo. Bina punches her in the face and does another punch. Ukyo grabs the incoming arm and kicks her on the ribs 2 times and then on the face. Ukyo does an arm grab flip and locks Bina's arm when the latter is down. The more Ukyo twists her arm, the more Bina shrieks in pain. Bina does a back kick at Ukyo's head. Ukyo lets her go as she drops on the ground. Bina stands up and grabs her shotgun while Ukyo with her spatula. When Ukyo faces her foes, Bina begins shooting at her. She misses her target. Ukyo runs around as Bina reloads and shoots at her. All her shots missed. When Ukyo reaches bar, she runs for cover as Bina shoots the wine bottles and the glasses. The glass shards and the wines pour all over Ukyo. She stands up and faces Bina but is greeted by the shotgun while at the same time, her spatula blade is inches near Bina's neck.  
  
UKYO: You good with that shotgun?  
  
BINA: Not that it matters at this range but I'm a fuckin' surgeon with this shotgun!  
  
UKYO: Guess what bitch, I'm Xena the fucking Warrior Princess with this spatula and I've got you right in my sight! So, let's talk.  
  
Ukyo looks at the envelope at the bar table.  
  
UKYO: What's inside that envelope?  
  
BINA: None that concerns you at all. But think about it, I've got the advantage here. I'm going to shoot you with REAL bullets.  
  
UKYO: Tough. You're nothing but a gun whore.  
  
Bina shoots at Ukyo but to her surprise, just as bullet approaches her, she lowers herself backwards. She misses the bullet in time and raises her spatula at Bina. Before Bina could react, Ukyo stabs her at the forehead. Bina immediately dies as she releases her shotgun. When Bina falls to the ground, Ukyo releases the spatula from her forehead. She looks at the envelope and sees documents inside. She decides to keep it for it may be something important.

* * *

Akane approaches the fifth sliding door in front of her. She hopes that this will lead to Ranma after some false starts. When she opens both doors, she is surprised to see a snow-filled garden with snow falling from above. In her mind, the weather today isn't hot but not cold enough. She decides to follow her curious nature and enters it. The garden itself is very large and follows the traditional Japanese gardens, with ponds, bonsai leaves and all. What's strange is that despite its snowy atmosphere, the place isn't cold enough. She slowly walks in to wander. Unknown to her, Korema, wearing a white kimono to blend in with the background is watching her. It wasn't until she decides to reveal her presence.  
  
KOREMA: Your instrument is quite impressive.  
  
Korema goes down to meet her opponent as Akane finally sees her. The 2 women continued to talk as they slowly approach each other.  
  
KOREMA: Where did you get it?  
  
AKANE: Somewhere around this world.  
  
KOREMA: What's it called?  
  
AKANE: The Hattori Hanzo steel.  
  
KOREMA: [shocked as she stops walking] YOU LIE!  
  
Akane shakes her head as she shows Korema the mark that makes the Hanzo sword unique. Despite this, Korema smirks at her. She comes down to face her opponent.  
  
KOREMA: Swords never get tired. I hope you've saved your energy. If you haven't, you wouldn't last a minute or two. But as last looks go, you could do worst. So, do you like the garden? The snow, by the way, is artificial.  
  
AKANE: [flatly] Impressive.  
  
KOREMA: So, how's Sia doing? Slacking off?  
  
AKANE: Did better than you do. Question.  
  
KOREMA: Shoot.  
  
AKANE: Where's the Keybearer?  
  
KOREMA: In the dungeon. Go left and then right.  
  
AKANE: You wouldn't lie to me now?  
  
KOREMA: Why lie?  
  
AKANE: Oh, Korema? The Hanzo sword is extremely sharp. Don't be surprised if I cut your arm off easily.  
  
KOREMA: [smirks] I intend not to.  
  
Korema removes her white clogs and walks to the arena, with her feet crunching the snow.  
  
[BGM: "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" by Santa Esmeralda, this time from the beginning]  
  
Korema finally faces Akane within a good distance. She touches the snow first by crouching gradually. Then she reveals the same sword she used to stab Akane earlier. She removes the black scabbard slowly, revealing the sword a bit. Finally she removes the sword from the scabbard as she holds the sword up with her right hand while the scabbard on her left in a fighting position. Unexpectedly, she begins to circle around the garden while her focus is on her opponent. Akane followed the same action. Both women circle around each other until they are back on when they first stood. Korema is still in her fighting position but Akane is now also in her fighting position.  
  
_Baby, do you understand me now? _

_Sometimes I feel a little mad _

_But, don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel _

_When things go wrong I seem to be bad  
_  
_'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good _

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_  
  
Akane initiates the first strike as Korema blocks her attacks with her sword and her scabbard. Korema spins around and blocks the next one. When she moves forward with the sword and the scabbard, Akane backs up in her defensive mode. Korema puts her right knee on the ground and sits.  
  
_If I seem edgy I want you to know _

_That I never meant to take it out on you _

_Life has its problems _

_And I got my share _

_And that's one thing I never meant to do _

_'__Cause I love you  
_  
Korema slowly stands up with her weapons intact. Akane is on defensive mode is she moves away slowly. Korema attacks her again until Akane chops off the scabbard into half. Korema drops the scabbard and holds the sword with her two hands. She smirks at Akane indicating that she won't go easy on her.  
  
_Baby, don't you know I'm just human _

_And I've got thoughts like any other one _

_And sometimes I find myself, oh Lord, regretting _

_Some foolish thing, some foolish thing I've done  
  
But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good _

_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_  
  
Korema holds the sword aimed at Akane. Akane, on the other hand, slowly walks to her with her sword. Then, both swords clashed on each other. More parrying, slashing, sidestepping and taking a step back takes place. Both women gave their best and try to topple each other. Akane dodges the sword by rolling to the ground. She quickly turns around just in time to block Korema's sword. They circle around each other to let the other make a mistake. After a few seconds, they resume their battle. When Akane dodges another attack by rolling to the ground, she doesn't turn around as Korema slashes her back. She screams.  
  
[music stop]  
  
Akane clutches her wound in her back. Although the cut isn't long and deep, it still hurts like hell. She collapses to the ground on her back and breathes rapidly, inhaling and exhaling raggedly. Korema giggles at the fallen martial artist.  
  
KOREMA: [giggles] Silly little girl likes to play with samurai swords. [positions her sword] You may not able to fight like a samurai, but at least you can die like one.  
  
This time, Akane is very pissed off. There is no way she's going to defeat her again, she thought. She has come too far for this. Thus, in the world [or worlds] of miracles, Akane slowly gets up a bit until she stabs her sword to the ground for support. Korema widens her eyes with surprise as she sees the fatally injured girl gets up. Then, Akane composes her carefully and positions her self in a battle stance.  
  
AKANE: [softly] Attack me...with all your might.  
  
[Music resumes, this time starting at the clapping part]  
  
Korema complies with her request as she deals the first blow on her. As Akane blocks, she staggers back a bit. Then, another round of blades clashing is initiated as they have given all they can to defeat another. But, Akane has seemed to improve the defense part particularly well. What's different this time is that the both of them are now concentrated on either cutting off the limbs or slashing them. Korema spins and swings her sword at her opponent but the latter dodges and strikes her at the right knee. Korema felt the pain and holds it as she moves back several meters away from Akane. Both women point their swords at each other. They are tired but have no choice but to finish the fight. The place is silent for the moment aside from the water flowing to the ground. The two women give each other looks. They finally realized that both of them have met their match, but still Korema thinks she's better than Akane. Breathe in, breathe out.  
  
AKANE: Ready?  
  
KOREMA: Come on.  
  
Both women charge each other as they continue to attack. After a few clashes, Akane locks Korema with both swords and the former pushes her away. Korema then runs inside the wooden fence and Akane chases after her through the other side of the fence. Both women look at each other and when finally reached at the end of the fence, they greet each other with swinging blades. And then...blood is spilled on the snow.  
  
[Music stops, at the end of the instrumental part]  
  
A head is flown away and lands on the snow. Akane didn't look at her Korema, who is now beheaded by the Hattori Hanzo sword. Korema's corpse drops to the ground. Akane breathes rapidly and begins to walk away in a limp. After a few meters away from the corpse, she sits down on a small bench to rest and gather her thoughts. She finally did it. She killed a person. Okay, maybe the rest of the Fatale 69 members aren't humans since they have black blood. And then, there was Jinnai. She didn't know why she did that. Maybe it was revenge that consumed her. She doesn't know what to think, except that she killed a person who nearly killed her. An almost vicious cycle of sorts. As a martial artist, killing isn't on her list for it would make her very dishonorable. But would honor save her against those who are trying to stop her, Ranma and everyone else? Honor, in a real battlefield, has no place. But she disagreed on that part. Maybe she could do that, with the right people. She stands up and goes to the dungeon. Thinking made her stressed out.  
  
[BGM: "Sunrise" by Norah Jones]  
  
_Sunrise, sunrise _

_Looks like mornin' in your eyes _

_But the clocks held 9:15 for hours _

_Sunrise, sunrise _

_Couldn't tempt us if it tried _

_'Cause the afternoon's already come and gone  
_  
Akane follows the direction Korema had given her. Then she finally sees the door. She stops for a while to think. She is nervous because this time around, it will be very awkward for her and Ranma after their fight. She doesn't know what to say to him.  
  
_And I said hoo... _

_To you_  
  
It was decided. She opens the door and is shocked to see a half-naked Ranma chained up and beaten into a bloody pulp. Akane's heart is broken to see him like this. She remembers him sacrificing his life to save her from crazy princes and a god. This time, the favor is returned. She saves him.  
  
_Surprise, surprise _

_Couldn't find it in your eyes _

_But I'm sure it's written all over my face_  
  
Ranma wakes up to hear footsteps. He's still in a weaken position to see who is approaching. It could be Korema arriving to torture him again. There is no way he would tell her because...he doesn't know the answers to her questions. He tries to open his eyes but it's very painful to do so. Although he is very strong, he can't take the torture any longer.  
  
RANMA: [growling] Get away...old...hag...  
  
_Surprise, surprise Never something I could hide When I see we made it through another day_  
  
When he takes a good look, he is surprised to see a mix of black and red blood filled all over Akane and her yellow track suit. Wait, Akane? Did he see the dead? It can't be, he thought. They said she was dead. Then again they were probably lying. Akane approaches him and stops when she's near him. Ranma and Akane look at each other face to face. She grins at the beaten up Ranma. She is happy that she's alright. Ranma, on the other hand, is dumbfounded.  
  
RANMA: Oh.  
  
_And I said hoo... _

_To you  
_  
Akane uses her Hanzo sword to release Ranma from the chains. Then she carries him with his arm across her shoulders. Ranma is quite a bit heavy for her to carry but she uses her remaining strength to accomplish it.  
  
_Now good night _

_Throw its cover down _

_On me again _

_Ooh and if I'm right _

_It's the only way _

_To bring me back  
_  
When they meet Shampoo and Ukyo, who are respectively carrying Mousse and Ryoga, both are in their cursed forms and unconscious. Ranma looks around the place and to his horror, many soldiers are either dead or injured. Body parts and black blood are scattered everywhere. They decided to get out of the place.  
  
_Hoo... _

_To you Hoo..._

_

* * *

_It has been 2 days since the showdown and one morning, Ranma wakes up by the blinding rays of the sunlight. He slowly gets up and looks at his body, which is covered by bandages. He looks at his side to see Akane, sleeping on the chair. Then, he sits on the bed with his feet on the floor. That action caused a lot of noise, thus Akane wakes up to see him sitting on the bed. Both of them faced each other and then lower their heads. They haven't talked to each other for a minute until Ranma decides to speak up.  
  
RANMA: We need to talk  
  
AKANE: Yeah we do.  
  
Another silence for a minute.  
  
AKANE: Some one should speak before we have white hair.  
  
RANMA: I thought you were-  
  
AKANE: Dead? She should have done better than that.  
  
RANMA: How's-  
  
AKANE: Shampoo and Ukyo are okay. So do Mousse and Ryoga.  
  
RANMA: How about you?  
  
AKANE: Fine. Still recovering from a slash behind my back.  
  
RANMA: [stunned] What?  
  
AKANE: We rescued you guys but on the process we get injured. We have no choice but to...kill them.  
  
RANMA: Kill? Wait, I remember seeing dead bodies...oh no.  
  
AKANE: Ranma, we don't have a choice. It's to kill or to be killed. Clearly, there is no third option. I also killed-  
  
RANMA: You kill? You kill? What were you thinking? You're a martial artist, for cripe's sake!  
  
AKANE: Wow, thanks for the late acknowledgement.  
  
RANMA: Akane, I'm serious about here. We martial artists use our strength to protect the innocent. We should also be honorable! Not use it to kill!  
  
AKANE: You don't understand! You never do! I went through hell and back just to rescue you. And for the record, those soldiers there aren't humans. I don't know what they are but they're not human. What if you were in my position, and I'm the one who got captured? [pauses] Wait, it already did happen. Many times.  
  
RANMA: But I don't kill them.  
  
AKANE: How about our favorite Phoenix god? Don't give me that b.s.  
  
RANMA: That was different. The reason why I did that is because...I thought...you were...look, honor-  
  
AKANE: Honor? I'm so sick of that word of the moment. We're not in Nerima anymore, Ranma. We are facing opponents who are trying to kill you! We're just the cannon fodder. This isn't just the "trying to kill you" type courtesy of your rivals. This is the type wherein they WILL kill you.  
  
RANMA: Since when did you become so insightful?  
  
AKANE: Since I was stabbed. [Ranma widens his eyes] Long story. Look, I also have honor. But, this is for saving the worlds, including ours. Not the idiotic honors our fathers, your mother or Happosai have withheld all throughout their lives. Gladly, I will risk my life to safe the innocent. Do you understand what I'm saying here Ranma? You can fight evil and maintain your honor, just don't let it overcome you. Use it for the right reasons. Don't do it for others' sakes only but for your self. Also, there are those who are trying and willing to kill you since you're the new head boy for the innocents and the like.  
  
Ranma looks at Akane and ponders on what she has just said. He has a high sense of honor but realizes that it has brought him nothing but grief. There is some good to it right? For one thing, he was respected by his peers. But Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo risked their lives to save them though they have no choice to kill.  
  
AKANE: [stands up] I've got to go. I'm going to get a glass of water.  
  
Akane opens the door and exits the room. Ranma just sits there, concentrating on his own thoughts. He looks at the door when he hears a knock. Sia opens the door and looks at Ranma.  
  
SIA: Ah so, Keybearer. At last we meet.  
  
RANMA: I have a name you know.  
  
SIA: Ranma Saotome. Akane told me who you are.  
  
RANMA: And the word spreads out.  
  
SIA: The name's Sia. The new ruler of Amarya. You have questions, I'll answer them. Shoot.  
  
RANMA: Where am I?  
  
SIA: You're in the Amarya palace. God it took us hours to clean up the mess. But I have to tell you, Akane did learn a lot from my tutelage.  
  
RANMA: You trained her how to kill?  
  
SIA: No choice. Anyway, I need to ask you a question. Do you know a man by the name of ?  
  
RANMA: ? No I don't. Who is he?  
  
SIA: is a Keybearer like you.  
  
RANMA: Really?  
  
SIA: He and his two friends came here a long time ago. He was looking for a Keyhole. Then, after finding it, they went to another dimension. I didn't understand what was that all about until he came here a few years ago alone.  
  
RANMA: What happened to his two friends?  
  
SIA: He didn't mention anything. He told me about the whole "Key" thing. That was then I understood about it. But...there's something disturbing on what he said.  
  
RANMA: What is it?  
  
SIA: He told me that the Keybearer is a black, white and gray matter. The power of the Keybearer is so supreme that even that most innocent one can be corrupted by that.  
  
RANMA: Okay...what's so disturbing about that?  
  
SIA: You never get it do you?  
  
RANMA: Oh I get it. But what's with the full alarm?  
  
SIA: Don't know. Speaking of which, you're here for the Keyhole am I right? [Ranma nods] Follow me.  
  
The two went outside the palace with Sia leading Ranma until a few miles away they reach a small graveyard.  
  
RANMA: What is this?  
  
SIA: This used to be a garden. This is now a graveyard of my family.  
  
RANMA: I'm sorry.  
  
The Keyblade suddenly appears on Ranma's hand. He directs the Keyblade at the graveyard and a beam shoots from the blade to the ground. It reveals the Keyhole and as usual, Ranma locks it. The blade turns into a very sharp sword similar to Akane's Hanzo sword, except with the Keyblade design.  
  
SIA: I forgot to tell you. Each Keyblade you earn has its own special abilities. I suggest that you test it. And give them names by the way.  
  
RANMA: How about you do the honors?  
  
SIA: Okay. That will be called the Hanzo Keyblade. The rest is up to you.  
  
RANMA: It means we have to go now to another crazy adventure.

* * *

TIFA: I'm not the emotional softie but I'm going to miss you.  
  
UKYO: You guys are going to stay here?  
  
PAINE: No choice.  
  
UKYO: Sad.  
  
RANMA: Hey, anything we miss?  
  
The NWCs, Paine, Freya, Quistis, Tifa and Sia meet at a secluded location. The NWCs are healed up but the girls are still injured so they have to do less fighting in the future until they're fully healed up. Mousse begins to conjure a portal and appears in front of them. Surprisingly, another portal appears on the left.  
  
MOUSSE: What the-  
  
AKANE: [to the four women] I think this portal is for you.  
  
QUISTIS: It's impossible!  
  
SIA: Go.  
  
TIFA: What? What about you?  
  
SIA: [smiles] I'll be fine. I know you miss your homes. This might be your big chance.  
  
PAINE: Are you sure?  
  
SIA: Yes.  
  
The four women each hug Sia and then to the girls. They enter the portal and the next minute, the portal closes itself.  
  
SHAMPOO: Shampoo miss them.  
  
AKANE: Yeah.  
  
UKYO: Same here. They were great.  
  
MOUSSE: [confused] Do I sense homoeroticism here? [the three girls glare at him] What?  
  
RYOGA: We better go now.  
  
AKANE: Yeah. [to Sia] Thanks for everything. [hands over the sword] Here, I'll give this back to you.  
  
SIA: Keep it.  
  
AKANE: Really?  
  
SIA: Just be careful with it. Oh, I forgot. [takes out a bracelet from her pocket] Here, wear this.  
  
Sina puts the bracelet at Akane's wrist. It only has a light blue and a white small sphere in it. Then Sia whispers something to her. Akane kept on nodding. They part ways as Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo have already entered the portal. Only Ranma is left waiting for Akane. Akane approaches him and is ready to move to another world.  
  
RANMA: You ready?  
  
AKANE: Anything for the world...worlds. Yeah, worlds.

* * *

UP NEXT: See what Riku is up to and find out why he has two names.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
1. This is the hardest chapter I've had written so far. All the references you've seen are from Kill Bill Vol. 1, except the Ukyo-Bina fight scene in Vol. 2, minus the dunking in the toilet.  
  
2. I already have three summons at bay. If you have any suggestions, tell me.  
  
3. The next story arc will feature Axel, the new character from "Kingdom Hearts 2" and "KH: Chain of Memories" and two familiar anime characters. One is evil and the other is someone everyone loves to hate. 


	17. Side B

RIKU: [horrified] Oh God...no. We were too damn late.  
  
Riku stood over the corpse of Aya Mikage. The stab wound was located directly at her heart. Blood has already spread on the floor.  
  
RIKU: [mumbles] Fuck...fuck...  
  
TARO: Who the hell is she?  
  
RIKU: One of the potentials. Someone's after them and before you know it, kill them. They are doing it at all costs.  
  
TARO: Not being an ass but, is this why you recruited me? Protecting little tykes against the nefarious big bads who are after them?  
  
RIKU: Look, kiddo. We made a deal. You help me. I help you. You help me save the world and I'll help you change your name.  
  
YUI: That's your deal? My God, a low class businessman can make better deals than that. What? No condition? Assurances? [pauses] Insurances?  
  
Yui looked at the 2 men from above. She's currently looking at the corpse by crouching on the ground. She looks at Riku.  
  
YUI: And for the moment I thought you were his sugar daddy. [glances at Taro]  
  
TARO: One more poke at me and I'll make sure-  
  
YUI: Make sure you'll what? Hit me? I thought you were better than that P.  
  
Taro twitches his eye as he grips his fist. He has learned the hard way that not all women are graceful, sweet and caring. There are also certain women whom he had hated like Rouge and Ranma, since he considers the latter as a transvestite. He's going to add Yui to the list. Yui doesn't notice his expression as she continues to investigate the body.  
  
YUI: Okay. I think a group could deal with this damage. Look at her arms. It's been spread and they were probably holding her.  
  
RIKU: She was struggling alright.  
  
TARO: Any idea who?  
  
RIKU: I have. But I have to pick one out of three.  
  
TARO: I'm surprised they didn't rape her.  
  
Yui is mortified by Taro's statement.  
  
YUI: [shocked] God, are you daft?  
  
TARO: What? I wasn't making fun at her! I was just making a big thought.  
  
YUI: Okay, you know what? Maybe you have these sick fantasies you really want to do like doing it to a dead body. And mind you, you're going to have incurable diseases like syphilis.  
  
TARO: Me? Bollocks! What about you? You acted like a bitch since we met! Believe it or not, you have this amazing ability to piss people off.  
  
YUI: This from the guy who's angry at the whole world because of his crappy name.  
  
RIKU: [sigh] Children, just shut up or you'll join the corpse in the afterlife.  
  
Their "conversation" is interrupted by a strange phone ring. Taro and Yui looked around to check where the noise is coming from. But to their surprise, Riku got his cellphone out of nowhere. Seems today you can communicate with a cellphone everywhere, even in other worlds. Riku looks intently at text message with a stunned look. This completely baffles the red-head more. Despite the big, obvious fact that he is blindfolded, he can still see everything. Earlier, she formulated a theory that there was power in his eyes and the reason for the blindfold is that the power is too much for him to handle. Another theory is that he probably wants to score some chicks, which is highly unlikely and if likely, ridiculous.  
  
"Whoa", said a stunned Taro. In his life, he has encountered weird personalities such as that certain fem-boy. Yui notices his shock and has to agree with him. "Your first time encountering the weird", Yui asked him in an amusing manner.  
  
"Nah. It's just that...well..."  
  
"Beyond your unholy expectations?"  
  
Riku puts the phone down and notices the two teens. He has to admit that he has a thing for surprising people.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yui.  
  
"Emergency big time", Riku said in a strict, emotionless tone. They knew something is up. "We have to leave right now. Ignore the body. Let the police handle this. Besides, we're going to another world."  
  
Taro raised his eyebrow with skepticism. "Oh really, where? The land of the bunnies?" At hearing the word "bunnies", Yui quickly jerks her head up. If one can look into her face expression, all signs point to fear.  
  
"No. But we went to this world where creatures called Pokemon nearly massacred me and my friends a long time ago."  
  
"Get out. What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Nah. But you know what the worst part is? People there believed that our intentions were to harm them."  
  
Yui decides to cut the slack. "Okay, what world and what was that message from your phone?", Yui asked to Riku.  
  
"Infinity City", Riku responded.

* * *

A tall, spiky red haired man looks at the man lying unconscious on the ground. He has to admit that the latter gave him quite the chase, from one world to another while trading physical attacks and magic. In the end, the red-haired man stood out as the victor. He got some help from 2 other cloaked figures. It all started when his opponent was caught spying at his meeting with some very important people. When he recognized the man, he smirked at this and decides to give him the beating of his life. Of course, as life follows Murphy's Law, things don't go as the way it should. The man defeated two of the red-haired man's comrades and gave an excellent fight. It took them two different worlds to finish this duel. He looked at his comrades to confirm their next plan of action. At the moment, they are in a deserted airport warehouse waiting for someone to come. He grinned at this. This time, he would kill the one who will rescue his old colleague. The prisoner is a long haired brunette with a scar on his face.

* * *

When Riku, Taro and Yui arrived at Infinity City through teleportation, they quickly began to find a car. For Taro, this is simply a waste of time. Then again, he thinks this whole thing is a waste of time. He didn't really believe at Riku or Kiev or whatever his name was. The reason he joined him is because of the name change. Taro knew something is up and knows that their deal will falter and he will go back chasing Happosai to change his name. He looks at Yui and thinks of her as "annoying" but a very skilled kunoichi, who at the moment is looking for a car to break in. Unlike Akane, Yui was tactless, snooty and yet tough. She reminded him of the fem-boy, except that she is probably most sincere and intelligent than he is. Had she met Ranma and Akane, she'd clash with them. During their trip, Yui ranted to him and Riku about her ex-boyfriend cheating with another guy. Then, an idea came into his mind: didn't Yui realize that she was probably the one who made her ex-boyfriend gay? And how did she know his "real" name?  
  
The trio walked around to see a white car that is parked at the Honky Tony Café. Based on the car itself, it looks good enough to steal it.  
  
YUI: [points at the white car] How about that?  
  
RIKU: Anything, just steal it and we leave right now.  
  
TARO: That old piece of junk? Are you serious?  
  
YUI: Vintage can be very priceless. Think of it this way, people value old stuff. The best thing to do of course is to sell them.  
  
TARO: I never understand why they can be so damn expensive.  
  
YUI: Almost all vintage items are very rare.  
  
RIKU: [anxious] Can we cut the business side and move on?  
  
YUI: Jeez, just hold on for a moment. [looks around] Guess the coast is clear.  
  
Yui approaches the car and begins to unlock the door. She sits on the driver's sit and starts to rev up the engine by fixing the wires. But just as she's about to start the car, she hears two knocks from the window of the front seat. She nervously turns to see a spiky brunette with small purple glasses and a blond guy.  
  
BAN: Why hello, miss. How can we be of service?  
  
GINJI: Hey, Ban-chan, who is she?  
  
Yui tries to find a good answer.  
  
YUI: [in a sweet and cute tone] Well, you see mister...um, I'm in a tight fit. You see I need a car 'coz I have to go somewhere very important.  
  
GINJI: Why don't you take a taxi?  
  
YUI: I couldn't find one.  
  
BAN: [points at Yui's left side] Wanna bet?  
  
Yui looks at her left to see couple of taxi cabs parked. She twitches her eye with surprise and disappointment.  
  
YUI: [in a pleading tone] Look, I need this car. It's very important that I must have it. It's an emergency. There is danger and without me, people will piss their pants off.  
  
BAN: [surprised] Danger? Well, then. Allow us to help you then.  
  
GINJI: [proudly] Yep, that's right. We're The Getbackers!  
  
YUI: That's nice, but I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine.  
  
BAN: From what I can tell, you're lying.  
  
YUI: Really?  
  
BAN: I'm not fooled by your looks. Are you a client of ours?  
  
GINJI: Funny, why didn't Hevn-san told us about this Ban-chan? We could use some money.  
  
YUI: You're unemployed?  
  
GINJI: [smiles] It's not that. Hevn-san gives us clients that needed our help. We retrieve items, give it back to them and we get the money! That's why we're called the Getbackers! Get it? [laughs] We "get-back" things. Get it? [Ban hits him in the head] Ow! Ban-chan!  
  
BAN: [angry] Shut up Ginji! Your jokes are even lamer than Haruki's!  
  
YUI: But you're still unemployed right?  
  
BAN: Hey! That's not true!  
  
YUI: Then why don't you advertise yourselves? It'll help.  
  
GINJI: She's right Ban-chan!  
  
YUI: Now can I go?  
  
Riku and Taro watched the exchange between both parties. Impatience has taken over Riku.  
  
TARO: For a ninja, she sucks.  
  
RIKU: I wouldn't say that. She's a great spy as well. In that situation she's facing at the moment, she would knock unconscious those guys. Guess she's not in the mood.  
  
TARO: Are you nuts? Would you rather listen to her babbling how her relationships fail? And how do you know her exactly?  
  
RIKU: On a train in that communist country. What was it called?  
  
TARO: Russsia?  
  
RIKU: Yeah. I think it was a few months ago. And from her parents as well. [looks at Yui who is arguing Ban while a embarrassed Ginji watches over] That's it. We're leaving. Call Yui.  
  
TARO: What about...wait, maybe I can-  
  
RIKU: Don't use your curse.  
  
TARO: [annoyed] Why?  
  
RIKU: You're in another world. Not everyone is aware of the Jusenkyo curses. If you transform, many will think that you're a freak.  
  
TARO: Will you stop associating me with that word?  
  
RIKU: An old, wise yet vicious master once told me that if you react to certain things like teasing, you will get beaten up by teases.  
  
TARO: [confused] Huh?  
  
RIKU: Never mind. My master has a thing for babbling (and masochism). Question: can you jump from building to building?  
  
TARO: Can I? I'm good at it. [then a thought hits him] We're going to do that?  
  
Riku nods. Taro approaches Yui, who then gives the duo some business tips, both legal and illegal.  
  
GINJI: B-but we're not into blackmailing!  
  
YUI: I'm just saying that blackmail some yakuza clans. The trick is to find one weak link in terms of dishonoring his or her group. Another is to pull it off correctly.  
  
BAN: As much as your brilliant ideas would work, we wouldn't resort to that low.  
  
YUI: Ahh. Following the good, noble citizen, I see.  
  
BAN: But we're not that innocent.  
  
YUI: Really?  
  
BAN: And my gut tells me you're a magnet for bad boys.  
  
YUI: And what makes you think you're a bad boy? I've met a lot of wannabe bad boys. Freaking posers.  
  
Although he can be a bit on the naïve side, Ginji can tell that Ban is flirting on their would-be car-napper. Ginji looks at his right to see Taro approaching them. He can tell that the man has an annoyed look, but doesn't know why. Taro looks at Yui and thinks that she's nuts.  
  
TARO: Oi, bitch! We have to go NOW!  
  
YUI: What?  
  
TARO: Blindfold boy told me that you're wasting time with them. We have to hurry!  
  
BAN: [incredulously looks at Taro] Who are you?  
  
YUI: He's with me.  
  
GINJI: Your partner in crime?  
  
YUI: Not exactly.  
  
Yui gets out of the car and walks back to Taro with a hateful look at him. When someone calls her bitch is demeaning and hurtful but knowing that Taro has shitty name, she'll let this slide for now. Ban and Ginji looked at the duo walking away from them. Yui didn't look back at them but she gives them a goodbye.  
  
YUI: Thanks for the chit-chat!  
  
BAN: Anytime!  
  
GINJI: Hey, Ban-chan, now what?  
  
BAN: [looks at Ginji] Dunno. But since we've got no clients as of the moment...  
  
GINJI: You're thinking of following her?  
  
BAN: Why not? She's hot. She's fun to talk to, although she's a little bit strange. Then again, Hevn and Himiko have their own weirdness.  
  
GINJI: Except you don't know her name, Ban-chan.  
  
BAN: DAMN! You're right!  
  
GINJI: Plus, she thinks you're a poser.  
  
BAN: [annoyed] Hey she didn't say that!  
  
GINJI: [smiles] Just kidding Ban-chan! She's cute too.  
  
The two stopped talking for the moment to gather their thoughts.  
  
GINJI: So...  
  
BAN: We'll follow her or find her...wherever the hell she went.

* * *

The trio decided the best way to reach their destination is through jumping from building to building. It wasn't easy though, for they have to keep a very low profile. In this activity, Riku did it as if it was a piece of cake. Same thing goes to Yui, who jumped into the telephone pole at one point. Taro had an early problem but managed to fix it. Among the three, Yui is the fastest but decides to let Riku lead along the way.  
  
RIKU: I'm going have to be frank with you kids. The message I received earlier was from an old comrade of mine, Leon. He actually sent 2 messages. One is a request of help. The other is blocked by a firewall, so Leon is the only one who knows to decode it.  
  
TARO: Must be very big.  
  
RIKU: It is. He volunteered to spy our enemies but was caught.  
  
YUI: A big bad conference?  
  
RIKU: Those who are evil bastards and possibly bitches from their respective worlds.  
  
YUI: Nasty.  
  
RIKU: The power of the Heartless is stronger than you think.  
  
TARO: Then why the crappy name to begin with?  
  
RIKU: [ignores Taro's complaint] They want power, and power they get. But every gift has a downside. If one accepts the power of the Heartless, he or she will lose control of his identity and memories and become the darker person that resides from the darker side of his heart.  
  
YUI: Power corrupts people. Hallmark quote of the day. P, that should be your new mantra.  
  
TARO: [growls] Shut it, cunt.  
  
RIKU: But it depends on the person. So, there's no way telling that they'll able to control it, but I predict that success will be 50%.  
  
TARO: You know a lot about that stuff.  
  
The trio stopped jumping and looked around the place while standing at the top of a building.  
  
RIKU: We're not far. Only a couple of blocks and-  
  
Out of nowhere, a projectile is thrown towards Riku's direction. He manages to catch it with one hand, much to the surprise of the two teens. He recognized the weapon and the mode of attack. Riku's head snapped upward at the building three stories higher than the building they're standing. The one who called Riku smirked at the blindfolded man. To him, he hasn't changed a lot since he first met him and his two friends years ago.  
  
???: Hello, Kiev. It's been a while.  
  
RIKU: [in a bored tone] Hello Axel.  
  
AXEL: Mind giving me my weapon back?  
  
RIKU: Why should I? I like it so much that I could steal it from you.  
  
AXEL: Don't try on me.  
  
RIKU: And what brings you to my business, Brother Axel?  
  
TARO: [to Riku] Who the hell is he?  
  
AXEL: You and your buddy have disrupted the balance. We're here to apprehend you and ask you questions about the current location of [BLEEP].  
  
RIKU: To tell you the truth, I haven't seen [BLEEP] for a while.  
  
AXEL: Well then, I'll just ask you some de-lovely questions.  
  
YUI: [to Riku] What the hell is he talking about?  
  
RIKU: As you know, the current Key Bearer is doing his rounds now. Why go to me if you can seek the info you need on him?  
  
AXEL: You know what? We're here because we want to okay?  
  
RIKU: We?  
  
Two men appeared at Axel's side, both also wearing the same cloaks Axel wore. On Axel's left side is a long, blue haired man with piercing red eyes. He's holding a huge battle axe. While the other one is a blond man with a sword. They are the same height as Axel's.  
  
RIKU: [to the blond] Maki. [to the blue haired man] Gear.  
  
MAKI: Been a while, Kiev. Right before you left, you said that you went to get the milk.  
  
RIKU: And you take that face value? Why I am not surprised?  
  
GEAR: Dammit, Kiev! Is this it? You've been away for so long that you forgot to buy the milk?  
  
TARO: [whispers to Yui] What the hell are these morons talking about?  
  
YUI: [mutters] Seems Dumb and Dumber do exist in other, strange worlds.  
  
AXEL: [to Maki and Gear] What the hell are you talking about?  
  
MAKI: The milk?  
  
RIKU: [to Taro and Yui] Believe it or not, kiddos. They're not as dumb as you think.  
  
YUI: So the whole milk issue is just a nonsense issue?  
  
RIKU: Not exactly. The three of them are among the Unknowns. The most deadly warriors and at the same time has intelligence of a monk.  
  
YUI: So they're holier than us?  
  
RIKU: In a sick, twisted manner.  
  
YUI: Then, in that case, it's safe to assume that they and the Aum Shinrikyo share the same type of weirdness.  
  
TARO: The Aum Shinrikyo? I've heard of them from my mom.  
  
RIKU: Who are they?  
  
YUI: A religious cult that released poison gas on the subways in our world years ago. A few people died and many were injured.  
  
TARO: I heard the leader's a psycho.  
  
YUI: Not exactly. Psycho, yes, but not in a sense that he belongs to the mental hospital. Okay, maybe he does, but with a leader with followers he's got to have something.  
  
TARO: [pauses] Maybe I should start my own cult.  
  
YUI: I'm not gonna go there.  
  
RIKU: Wait, I remember! The Aum Shinrikyo? They are a religious cult but they were manipulated!  
  
YUI: By the leader?  
  
RIKU: Pokemon.  
  
YUI: Get out.  
  
RIKU: I heard this story once. There's this Pokemon by the name of Mewtwo who manipulated a cult into following his orders. But, things started to get out of control once Mewtwo become corrupted. I always knew they were evil.  
  
TARO: And the coincidence is? [thinks for a few moments] I think I got it. So, are these Pokemon creatures evil and vicious?  
  
RIKU: On the outside, they're cute as teddy bears. In the inside, they're monsters. But, they're nothing compared to Digimons.  
  
TARO: What, pray tell, are the Digimons?  
  
RIKU: Like Pokemons but less cute. My friend said the otherwise. That led into a heated debate. Digimons have a certain disadvantages.  
  
AXEL: [infuriated] (That's not true! Pokemons also have disadvantages! Wait a sec! Why the hell am I talking about this?)  
  
Riku has a feeling that Taro will find these Pokemons and turn it into his followers. Even though he only met him for a few days, weeks or months whichever, he can tell that he has superiority complex. But that's nothing compared to Ranma and the rest, if he has met them at all.  
  
YUI: (Just like Chucky. Cute, yet vicious. Like...like...)  
  
Axel, Maki and Gear looked at them with disbelief. They're talking about Pokemons? Axel doesn't have the patience of a saint. He knows Kiev would distract them from doing their duties. However, it's time for him to reveal his trump card.  
  
AXEL: Oi, Kiev! Did you remember why you're here?  
  
RIKU: [smirks] You tell me.  
  
AXEL: [grins] Very well.  
  
Axel reveals a beaten up and barely conscious Leon, bruises covered all over his body and his knees to the ground. Maki holds his sword and places it at Leon's neck. Riku glares at Axel, who smirks at him in return. In times like this, Yui knows the situation and hides her hands behind her. Taro prepares himself for a combat. In his state of mind, it was time for a little ass kicking. Gear twirls his battle axe just in case.  
  
AXEL: So, what's it gonna be? You come with us and we'll let him go. Your companions will be free also; provided they don't do crap shit.  
  
RIKU: So, is this how's it suppose to be? I can't believe you would go to that low.  
  
MAKI: Yeah, Kiev. Keep yapping and he won't live long.  
  
GEAR: Just like [BLEEP].  
  
TARO: [to Riku] Okay, now what? Why is name Kiev?  
  
RIKU: Long story. Listen, at this point, both of me will call me Kiev.  
  
TARO: Why?  
  
AXEL: So, Kiev, what will it be?  
  
RIKU: We make a wrong move and Leon dies. We cannot let that happen! He has the information that we need.  
  
TARO: Where's the nearest water?  
  
GEAR: Hey Axel, let's waste this dude and fight them. In that way, it'll lower his defenses.  
  
YUI: Oh I wouldn't do that.  
  
Gear looks behind and is greeted by a fatal karate chop to the neck. Gear goes down as Maki charges at Yui. She jumps back and throws a couple of kunai daggers. Maki defends himself by swiping the daggers away with his sword. Riku, Taro and Axel see this and were stunned at this latest development. Taro looks at the real Yui, who is still standing in her position. Riku realizes this as a tactical strategy and proceeds to fight Axel and save Leon.  
  
TARO: [to Yui] How the hell-  
  
YUI: Bunshin. I can create copies of myself. It's a shinobi thingy.  
  
Riku jumps higher at Axel's direction with his weapon. Axel decides to drop Leon to the ground. Seeing this, Yui used the Bunshin to save Leon from falling. The clone manages to save Leon but Gear gets up and begins his fight. Taro decides he'll take the blue-haired warrior as Yui faces Maki. Axel throws one of his circular blade wheels called the Wind and Fire Wheel at Riku. He avoids the blade and throws his weapon at Axel. Axel disappears and like the boomerang, it comes back to Riku. Axel reappears on the corner of the roof and begins to strike the blindfolded man with his attack. He spreads his arms and closes his arms together as he unleashes his first move.  
  
AXEL: KAEN SENPUU!!! [Flaming Whirlwind]  
  
A large gust of a flaming tornado heads directly towards Riku. He quickly disappears just as the Kaen Senpuu hits him, but instead, the attack hits the building where Riku stood. Riku reappears in the sky and places his weapon below his feet like a surfboard. The blade is focused on the target while Riku holds the handle for safety. He dives towards Axel's direction.  
  
RIKU: TENSATSU CHOUKON!!! [Sky Slash Leap Fall]  
  
Axel quickly evaded Riku's attack. When the blade hits the ground, it created a large crater to the ground plus since the impact is strong, it seems as if a powerful earthquake took place. Axel jumped above the water tank and begins to cast a Firaga spell. Riku encounters it with a Blizzaga spell. After the spells nullify each other, the two warriors clash with their respective weapons. After a series of hits, misses and clashes, the two backed away. Axel chants a mysterious spell and suddenly, both of them are surrounded by flames in a circular manner. The flames' length is high enough for an ordinary wall but one touch can harm someone. Riku has to admire Axel's strategy.  
  
AXEL: So, do you really think a mere shell like you is strong enough to defeat me?  
  
RIKU: [thinks] Yes.  
  
AXEL: [taken aback] That's not the answer I was expecting.  
  
RIKU: Tough, titty. I got quips enough to cower you in the corner.  
  
Both resume in their fighting positions.  
  
AXEL: Kiev? Where's [BLEEP]?  
  
RIKU: Even if I know, I ain't gonna tell you.  
  
Axel closes his eyes and lets go of his Wind and Fire Wheels in mid air. The wheels begin to spin right in front of him. Flames appear within the circular motion. Riku knew this move. The Naraku Boe [Hades Howling] is a flame beam that can cover enough space to destroy the target. In order to escape, one must escape at a large space. Unfortunately, where Riku is currently standing, there's no escape. Axel grins at this prospect. Riku, in the meantime, is still thinking how to escape.  
  
AXEL: I can stop using the Naraku Boe if you willingly join me to Hollow Bastion. What's it gonna be?  
  
Riku glares at the red-headed Unknown. He needs to get out fast! But before he can do that, Axel unleashed the Naraku Boe at Riku.

* * *

GEAR: RAIKOBUSHI! [Lightning Fist]  
  
Taro dodged the fist and Gear hit the brick wall. Taro staggers back a bit. His body is covered with enough burns from Gear's move. Blood drips from his mouth. To be honest, he couldn't take any more damage. From the beginning of the fight, Taro dodged Gear's attacks to study his moves. But Gear was faster than him and everytime Taro dodged, Gear manages to hit him. Taro gives him a few hits but nothing serious. At the same time, Taro looked for any water elements for him to transform but so far couldn't find any. Gear twirls his axe despite its size on his left hand while his right fist is filled with electricity. At times like this, Taro got into thinking what he did to get himself in this mess. He vividly remembered something. It was right after his fight with Rouge and a little bit of Ranma that his old sensei confronted him when he came back.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
_TARO: [angry] YOU OLD BASTARD!!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA DRAGGING ME HERE!?  
  
His old sensei, Leung Yun, woke him up one early morning with an uber hot water and quickly dragged him in an abandoned forest. Taro wasn't impressed at all. Then again, this has been a daily routine for him and his sensei. Leung was an old friend of his mom's and was among the few who sympathizes Taro's burden. Leung also hated Happosai, so the teacher and the student have found something in common.  
  
LEUNG: [sneers] Foolish brat! You think you will succeed in changing your name with your bullheaded attitude of yours? I heard what happened to you while I was away! You had to resort your Jusenkyo curse to solve everything.  
  
TARO: My curse is also my ultimate power! I almost managed to get through the old freak if femboy hadn't interfered!  
  
LEUNG: You still think that curse will help you?  
  
TARO: And where were you? Why didn't you face the old freak when you had the chance?  
  
LEUNG: I was getting there. I've been away from the village for a while. Sadly, I haven't crossed paths with the devil himself. We are here to train you.  
  
TARO: Again?  
  
LEUNG: [angry] STOP WHINING BITCH! This particular type of training will have nothing to do with your cursed form...yet. I have learned enough techniques to teach you.  
  
TARO: You're wasting my time.  
  
LEUNG: [laughs] Oh please, your arrogance has humbled me so much that I can lie down and laugh. Boy, at this point, the training will be rigorous and deadly.  
  
TARO: How come?  
  
LEUNG: Most of the techniques I have learned may or may not kill you-  
  
TARO: [shocked] WHAT? WE'RE TRAINING SO THAT I CAN DIE!?  
  
LEUNG: You stupid brat! Let me finish! As I said, the most or some of the techniques may or may not kill you depending how you use it properly!  
  
TARO: [cracks his knuckles] All said and done, we begin now.  
  
LEUNG: [sighs] Fine, Pantyhose lad.  
  
TARO: [angry] STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU OLD GEEZER!!!  
  
LEUNG: Now shall we begin? You have to focus on your chi very well.  
  
TARO: Yeah, yeah. Let's get this thing over with it.  
  
LEUNG: (Stupid brat)  
_  
Taro snickered at that moment. He remembered his sensei teaching him new techniques that he can even beat Ranma. He got up and positioned himself in a fighting stance. Gear's sense easily alerted him that he also prepared himself. He knew no matter what happens, he's still going to win over that boy. Gear charges his fist with the Raikobushi but at the same time he charges his axe with electricity. He swings his axe in a 180 degree manner that waves of lightning appeared. Taro jumped higher but is greeted by Gear's fist again. This time, Taro avoids the Raikobushi and dive to the ground. As he lands, he rolls to the ground and charges at Gear, who's about to make a safe landing. Taro runs faster until he became a powerful human bullet that he uses his shoulder as a battering ram.  
  
TARO: TETSUJIN!!! [Iron man]  
  
Pantyhose Taro hits Gear in the back and knocks him off the building. Gear crashes on the car very hard. Taro smirks but when he is about to help the others, Gear quickly got up leaps to the rooftop. Taro is stunned at this development, giving Gear the privilege to smirk at the boy. Instead of using the Raikobushi, he focuses on his axe for the attack. Gear, the silent one, charges his axe with lightning.  
  
GEAR: Now I must warn you, there is no guarantee that you will survive the Denko Rendan [Lightning Combo]. I am going to slice you into pieces.  
  
TARO: Bring it on, fucker.  
  
Gear charges at Taro, who is just standing there. He began the Denko Rendan by slashing towards Taro repeatedly. All Taro can do is dodge and wait for the right time to hit him. Since the Tetsujin wouldn't work on him, he has to use another technique his sensei had taught him. Taro abruptly interrupts Gear's attack by grabbing the handle. His plan is to grab the axe away from Gear for a fair fight, no weapons. But Gear fights back by pushing the axe at him with full force. After a brief struggle, Taro hits him at the abs and grabs the axe away from Gear. Taro holds Gear's axe but just he is about to hit him, he felt a jolt of electricity from the axe. He drops the axe to the ground.  
  
GEAR: The axe is a part of me. No one can hold it but me.  
  
Instead of letting Gear grabs his axe back, Taro kicks it away.  
  
TARO: C'mon, we fight like real men. [cracks his knuckles] How about an old fashioned brawl? Never hurts, figuratively.  
  
Gear responds by charging the Raikobushi and jumps at Taro's direction. At the same time, Taro eyes him warily. When Gear lands and is about to implant his fist at his opponent, Taro avoids it and jumps back. He begins the Antena Nami Kyaku [Aerial Wave Kick] by doing a jumping spinning kick on his face three times, then crouches on the ground and sweeps Gear off his feet and when Gear's about to hit the ground, Taro hits him on the chest that sends the blue haired Unknown to the nearest building.

* * *

Yui and Maki's fight began by Yui throwing a bunch of shurikens at Maki. He dodges the blades by hitting them. Yui disappears in a puff of smoke to ambush Maki. When Yui reappears behind him, Maki quickly spins around and slashes his sword at her. She dodges the blade but Maki quickly kicks her which sends her 15 ft. away and hits the next building. Maki comes after her and lunges his sword at her. Yui regains her composure and avoids the attack. Yui stands at the building, sticking her two feet and stands horizontally. Maki does the same thing. Yui decides it's time to pull out the big guns. Their fight has been based solely on speed. Unlike Axel and Gear, Maki doesn't have any elemental skills but his speed his is main advantage. Yui first uses her fists at him. She charges at Maki and pulls a combo of punches at him. Maki easily dodges the fists but unknown to him, Yui has another plan. When Maki dodges the last fist, Yui twirls around and quickly the fire encircles from her one hand [her pointy finger and middle finger together while the rest is enclosed].  
  
YUI: RYUU ENBU!!! [Dragon Blaze Dance]  
  
Maki is knocked off his balance and lands on the ground safely. Yui runs downwards from the building and leaps at the top of the car. Maki swings his sword at her but she leaps over him and lands behind him. When Maki looks behind him, Yui knocks his sword by kicking it away from his grasp. She then hits him in the face with her fist and executes a spinning roundhouse at his chest that sends him 10 ft. away from him. Reeling from the kick, Maki chants something Yui couldn't understand. Then a large bright circle appears on the ground, which revealed a demonic monster called the Chimera Brain. A large Heartless sign is embedded on the chest. The beast is bull but parts of him consist of a snake, eagle and the lion. Yui uses her version of the Kage Bunshin [Shadow Clone] to create three clones. The three clones started attacking the Chimera Brain. The real Ichiro stared at the blonde man.  
  
MAKI: Of all the people I've fought...it's a privilege fighting you. I've always wanted to fight a shinobi.  
  
YUI: Cute. And I always wanted to learn the piano, but we're pretty short on that.  
  
MAKI: Shall we continue then?  
  
YUI: Five by one.  
  
MAKI: (And you talk like your father)  
  
Yui grabs her kunai from her holster at the back. She tightens the grip while facing her foe. Maki positions his sword in such a way that it directs at her. Oh by the way, when Yui says from five by one to five by four, it indicates that she's either not in a good mood or she directs her hate at you. But when she says five by five, it means that she's fine, whatever that is. Both Yui and Maki charged at each other. Soon as the clash, Maki swings and slashes his sword at her but she avoids it until she uses her kunai to block the sword. Yui pushes the sword away and punches Maki to the face. Maki staggers back. It was then Yui decides to use a technique that her family has taught her.  
  
YUI: HONO'O SHURIKEN!!! [Flaming Shuriken]  
  
Yui unleashed a flaming projectile that look like a large windmill shuriken directly at Maki. It hits Maki and lurches away 5 ft. Maki felt the pain in the body and he charges at her again. She throws 3 more Hono'o Shuriken at him. All three projectiles hit Maki and knock him away to the ground. Just she's about to defeat him, the Chimera Brain throws one of the clones away just as it finishes off the other 2. The demon looks at Yui with evil intent. Yui looks at Maki, who is still on the ground. She decides to face the demon, but has no idea what she's gotten herself into. The Chimera Brain uses the Aqua Breath at her. She uses her Kage No Mai [Dance of the Shadows] to escape. Around the Chimera Brain are six images of her. The Kage No Mai is used as a teleportation but at the same time confuse enemies. The demon looks around to see which one is real. Unfortunately for him, Yui appears at his right side and kicks him at the face. It staggers back and Yui uses a smoke bomb to confuse the demon. It looks around and hits the air to avoid an ambush. Yui, who is 10 ft. away, tries to finish him off but all of the sudden arms burst out from the ground and grabs her legs. She tries to escape but another set of arms wraps around her body. More arms appear from the ground until she's trapped. Maki grins and gives a heartily laugh as he approaches her.  
  
MAKI: I use arms to bind you. Pretty creepy huh?  
  
YUI: You son of a bitch-  
  
MAKI: Now, now. You got two choices: one, [aims his sword at Yui] I kill you and two, [points at the approaching Chimera Brain] that thing will kill you. So, what's it gonna be?  
  
Yui struggles to escape but to no avail. Since the Chimera Brain moves slower than he expected, Maki decides to kill her. But as he is about to do that, a lightning fist sends Maki 10 ft. away to the wall. With that, the arms that trapped Yui disappear. She turns around and is surprised to see Ginji, the guy she met earlier.  
  
GINJI: [smiles] Hi miss! You were in trouble and I decided to help you out.  
  
YUI: Thanks. What are you doing here? And how did you...what's with the electricity?  
  
GINJI: Actually, Ban-chan and I were looking for you. I can use lightning!  
  
YUI: I'm flattered. Where is-  
  
Yui and Ginji flinch at the Chimera Brain's loud roar.  
  
GINJI: [freaked out] Gyahh!!! What is that?  
  
YUI: Will ya help me kill that bastard? I'm Yui by the way.  
  
GINJI: [gives her thumbs up] Yup!  
  
YUI: And I'm not paying you.  
  
GINJI: (Drat!)

* * *

Frustrated at the latest development, Taro once again is at the disadvantage point. No matter how hard he tried, he has to admit that Gear is very hard to defeat. That's why he's desperate to find water to trigger his curse and beat the snot out of Gear. Easier said than done, though. Gear managed to knock him off the rooftop and crash lands into an open garbage bin. What a way to end up in this manner. His current condition consists of minor burns on his body and a few on his knuckles. Taro gets out of the garbage bin and faces Gear who standing in front of him. Taro does a jump kick at him but Gear grabs his leg and slams him to the wall. When Taro falls down, Gear continued to torment the boy by electrocuting him. The latter screamed in pain and couldn't take anymore damage. As Gear is about to finish him, he sense something around him. He turns around to see a gigantic snake coming at him. Gear quickly dropped Taro and fear overcomes him. As the snake reaches its prey, Gear felt an intense amount of fear that consists of sweat and nervousness. In his mind, it was impossible that a giant snake would come out of nowhere. Still, all he wanted to do is to get away from it. One problem for his part is that he couldn't move. It's possible that fear has affected his mobilization. The giant snake opens its mouth and Gear screamed as he closes his eyes. In a split second, he opens his eyes and is confused. It's as if the snake disappeared without a trace. He looks around if there are any gigantic snakes lurking around. Taro flips up from the ground and quickly gives his most powerful punch at the unsuspecting Gear at the stomach. The latter is surprised at this but before he could do that, Taro grabs his head and slams it at the wall many times.  
  
TARO: [pissed off] THIS [slam] IS [slam] FOR [slam] TRYING [slam] TO [slam] KILL [slam] ME [slam] YOU [slam] UNGRATEFUL [slam] SONOFABITCH [slam]!!!  
  
As Taro gives the blue haired Unknown, he lets go of him and drops him to the ground. He doesn't know why Gear stopped electrocuting him but based on what he saw, the latter looked pale.  
  
BAN: [sarcastically] You're welcome.  
  
Taro turns around to see Ban leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed. Ban's presence somehow struck a nerve on Taro in a bad way.  
  
TARO: Who the hell are you?  
  
BAN: Che, where're your manners kid?  
  
TARO: I didn't ask you to save me.  
  
BAN: I didn't come here to save your ass, brat. I come here 'coz we're looking for someone. A girl in fact.  
  
TARO: If I may ask, what did you do to help me that caused the bastard to falter?  
  
BAN: I gave him the Evil Eye.  
  
TARO: No really. What?  
  
BAN: It's my specialty. The Evil Eye-  
  
Before Ban could explain the Evil Eye, they hear a loud crash a few blocks away from where they are. They run and when they finally arrived at the scene, they see Ginji on top of the now wrecked car trying to get up. They also see Yui fighting the Chimera Brain. They decided to help them.

* * *

After Axel had finished performing the Naraku Boe on Riku, he let the flames around them to die down. He looks at where Riku stood and to his surprise, he wasn't there. He expected a corpse or ashes but knowing Riku or Kiev, he has lots of tricks that he can pull in an unsuspected manner. Unknown to him, right before Axel pulled off the Naraku Boe, he used a teleportation spell and is now sitting at top of the water tank. To Riku, Axel maybe one of the strongest Unknowns but the intelligent department might falter a bit on his side. Nevertheless, Axel is one opponent to be reckoned with. He decides to ambush him just to piss him off. Riku quickly performs Arcana at him. The dark blast that surrounds the entire place hits Axel 20 ft. away and knocks him over the roof. However, as he falls to the ground, he touches a wall and flips over with his feet glued to the wall. He leaps over the roof top to settle the score with Riku, who is still sitting.  
  
AXEL: You son of a-  
  
RIKU: Technically, you also had some ambush tactics in your resume. You know as they say, what goes around comes around. So tell me, out of curiosity, did you align yourselves with Malvolio? I heard his trophy case of a wife is upset everytime he goes canoodling with other women, despite the fact he has his own...wet noodle?  
  
AXEL: What? Are you insane? Why would we consider an alliance with him and his cronies? Those entire bastards do is to eat, drink and smuggle some drugs! At least I have respect for Veral.  
  
RIKU: You forgot Veral can be very manipulative if he wishes to.  
  
AXEL: So tell me. How do we end this?  
  
RIKU: With victory on my side.  
  
AXEL: You have betrayed the order. Then again, you were a goddamn mole. You have the potential over [BLEEP] and yet you chose to defy us.  
  
RIKU: The order has been tarnished ever since he became the leader. [BLEEP] had every right to fight with you. And don't get me started with this whole betrayal crapfest. You better tell me the truth. Did you align with Malvolio? Leon has enough evidence to prove it.  
  
AXEL: Not all of us agreed about the alliance. But he claims that it would be good for all of us to...wait a sec, you weren't at the meeting?  
  
RIKU: You know me. Not very "company meeting" person.  
  
Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by a gun shot aimed directly at them. Both Riku and Axel immediately take cover. The shooter keeps on pumping bullets at them. Riku gives Axel a "what the hell is going on here?" look but all the latter can give is a "I really don't know" look. In truth, Axel doesn't. Riku then quickly realized that the shooter isn't associated with Axel yet deep down, he knew it was from either Malvolio or Veral. Then again, it was probably [BLEEP]. The only thing left to do is to get Leon, Taro and Yui out of here. In order to do so, he has to tell Leon to go back to Traverse Town and get some help and decides to use a telepathic ability on him. He now hopes that Leon's conscious enough to follow his orders.

* * *

Leon wakes up with a groan and pains from his body. Knowing that he'll likely to stand up and fall down, he decides to rest. He finally found out what were his enemies are up to but before he could really find out the main plan, he was quickly spotted by Axel and fought him from one world to another. It wasn't until Maki and Gear arrived and the three defeated him. His train of thought is interrupted when Riku contacted him using telepathy.  
  
RIKU: (Leon, you okay?)  
  
LEON: (Yeah. Thanks for the help.)  
  
RIKU: (Leon, I have two companions with me and the three of you will have to go to Traverse Town.)  
  
LEON: (What? What about you?)  
  
RIKU: (Someone's after me and it's not Axel.)  
  
LEON: (Malvolio. He's after you...as usual.)  
  
RIKU: (What does that mean?)  
  
LEON: (You and your buddy are on the wanted list as well as the potentials.)  
  
RIKU: (Thanks for the warning. Now go, I've to stall them.)  
  
LEON: (Are you nuts, as usual? You're letting them capturing you!?)  
  
RIKU: (Well I'm not the one who got caught!)  
  
LEON: (HEY! I am human and I made mistakes.)  
  
RIKU: (Whatever. Just do as I say and then find me at Malvolio's.)  
  
LEON: (Riku, there's something else I have to tell you very important. How much do you know about the Keymaker?)  
  
RIKU: (WHAT? What are you talking about?)  
  
LEON: (Malvolio captured him for reasons I don't know.)  
  
RIKU: (That settles it. I'm going to be the bait. Find my companions, a power-obsessed blue haired boy and a red headed girl who has a knack for capitalism.)  
  
LEON: (Are you sure?)  
  
RIKU: (Malvolio has the Keymaker. I want a bloody good reason why he wanted him.)  
  
Leon slowly gets up and dashes to the site to see Yui, Taro, Ban and Ginji squaring off against the Chimera Brain. The four surrounded the demon in all corners. Ginji uses his lightning fist against the monster. It however blocks the attack and shoves Ginji away. Ban kicks the Chimera Brain's face while Taro gives it multiple punches to the chest. Yui quickly tackled the demon in the back and stabbed it with her kunai deeply. The demon screeched loudly enough to let the entire community hear. The snake from the demon's body grabs Yui's arm and slams her to the ground. The Chimera Brain is about to smash his fist onto her when Taro uses his Tetsujin to knock it away from her. Ginji and Ban charge at the Chimera Brain with full force. Ginji energizes himself with lightning and continues to punch it mercilessly. The demon throws a left hook. Ginji dodges and gives it a powerful uppercut to the chin. It staggers back as Ginji continues to strike it with a flurry of lightning fists. The demon manages to catch his right arm and slams him to the ground left and right. Ban comes to his partner's aid by kicking it to the face. The Chimera Brain lets go of Ginji as it focuses on his other prey. Ban gives it a smirk and runs toward him. He knows using the Evil Eye again will be risky but right before he decides on his next action, the demonic Heartless lifts a car and hurls it at Ban. Ban quickly avoids the incoming car. It lifts another car but to Ban and Ginji's shock, it chose their car sadly.  
  
BAN: [panics] YOU STUPID BASTARD! PUT IT DOWN!  
  
GINJI: BAN-CHAN! IT'S GOING TO THROW OUR CAR!  
  
BAN: [in a demanding tone] PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN!  
  
The demon didn't listen to Ban's angry pleas and throws it at them. Both the GetBackers dodged in time to avoid the car. Ban looks at his precious vehicle. The car didn't receive any major damage but it needs some repairs before it could be used again. Ban is upset. What the Chimera Brain didn't know is that one should never piss a very angry Ban Mido and an extremely upset Thunder Emperor named Ginji Amano. Taro, being the sick and twisted man that he is, finds it amusing. Yui, well, just wanted to finish the job.  
  
BAN: [angry] YOU...YOU...YOU STUPID PIECE OF GARBAGE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!  
  
The Chimera Brain forms his powerful attack, the Megido Flame, and throws it at them in the form of a large fireball. Yui appears in front of Ban and Ginji and performs the Ryuu Enbu. It deflects the projectile.  
  
BAN: [grins] Thanks!  
  
YUI: Does your car have insurance?  
  
Ban is silent about this. It means that it doesn't have one.  
  
YUI: Thought so. You should file one. You'll earn more.  
  
BAN: I'll take the advice.  
  
The demon charges at them but in a heartbeat, a sword is thrown and is aimed directly at the heart of it. It was immediately eliminated as it disappears. The four are surprised at this latest development.  
  
LEON: Don't be surprised. [the four look behind them] A creature of the Heartless. I have to admit you people are tough. Okay, which among you people are a power-obsessed blue haired boy and a red headed girl who has a knack for capitalism?  
  
Taro and Yui are aghast at this.  
  
TARO: Who the hell are you?  
  
LEON: Leon. A friend of Riku's.  
  
YUI: Salty goodness. Let me guess, the one who got captured intentionally?  
  
LEON: It was an accident! How the hell did they know, I have absolutely have no idea!  
  
TARO: Where's blind boy?

* * *

The sniper waited for Riku to come out from his hiding place. He knew their target is very hard to catch so he dispatches another team to capture him in full force. Riku, for his part, waited for the right time to pull his act. Axel decided to retreat earlier, leaving the blindfolded man alone. In his mind, if he surrenders himself, he might find himself in Malvolio's dungeons and get tortured. But, why did he capture the Keymaker? So this is his scenario: get captured, endure torture if there are, break out, find the Keymaker and get the hell out. Easier said than done. But he knew at the same time Taro and Yui would have to go there and see it for themselves in order for them to know the truth and hopefully gain some insight on what they will face in the future. Okay 1/3 of it. Riku then realizes that the shooter stopped his activity. It means two things: one: he's reloading ammo; or two: he's waiting for him to come out and blow his head off. Meanie, he thought. It was then decided. He will surrender himself and hopefully get some answers. He gets out of his hiding place and raises his arms meaning that he surrenders himself. The shooter looks at him with disbelief. One of the greatest warriors giving up? The shooter knows he's up to something but with Riku/Kiev surrendering, it easier than nothing at all. He signals his companions into restraining him. A group of well- dressed men suddenly appeared behind Riku. The latter looks behind but before he can do anything, one of them quickly shoots a tranquilizer dart on his neck. Before he knows it, Riku's world turns black.

* * *

TARO: [shocked] WHAT? THAT SON OF A BITCH DID WHAT?  
  
LEON: [sighs] Surrendered himself to Malvolio. Riku found out that he has something he wants.  
  
YUI: [mutters] Regular Trojan horse. Wait, when we first met, his name was Kiev and then he told us that to call him Riku. How many names does he have and does it include TAFKAP and P. Diddy?  
  
LEON: He was formerly an Unknown. The reason why he has a second name is because it was given to him by their leader. Don't ask. It was more of a ritual everytime someone joins them.  
  
TARO: Them? Them who? Freaks 'R Us?  
  
LEON: The Order-  
  
Before Leon could finish his explanation, he winces and clutches his wound on his body.  
  
YUI: You okay?  
  
LEON: Standing still. Anyway, we have to go to Traverse Town and really get some help.  
  
TARO: Whoa, whoa! I didn't ask for this!  
  
LEON: Excuse me?  
  
TARO: I only did this for a deal I made with him! Now he expects me to be a good boy scout and save the world?  
  
LEON: FYI. Even though Riku may be a very shady character, his intentions are to save everyone from the Heartless! He only did this because all of the worlds are in grave danger of being taken over! My world is one of them! I lost my loved ones as a result!  
  
TARO: I didn't ask for your-  
  
LEON: I'm not done yet! You better be thankful that you're still here! Your world maybe gone but you're here [glances at Yui] along with her.  
  
YUI: [raises her hand] Uh, Riku, Kiev or whatever his name is said our world wasn't conquered by lame-ass names of demons. He keeps babbling about our world being...special and connected.  
  
LEON: Wait a sec...both of you are from that-  
  
TARO: [frustrated] AAARRRGGGHHH! What are you talking about?  
  
Leon couldn't continue as he grimaces over his wounds. Before he could fall down, Yui manages to catch him. Ban and Ginji, mourning over their beloved car, looks at the three.  
  
GINJI: Any problem?  
  
LEON: We really have to go now.  
  
TARO: [carries Leon's right arm over his shoulders] To Traverse Town, right? [pauses] Do they have chicks there?  
  
BAN: Hey! You're not leaving now right?  
  
Ban is disappointed that Yui will be leaving immediately.  
  
YUI: Sorry. I have to take care of [on Leon] him and [glances at Taro] Madame P [Taro scowls].  
  
BAN: (Damn)  
  
GINJI: Will we see you again?  
  
YUI: Not sure. But I don't think I'll be visiting here. [Ban and Ginji frowns] What? I didn't live here.

* * *

NARU: [frustrated] THAT'S IT! EITHER WE STOP EATING RAMEN OR I'LL GO ON HUNGER STRIKE!  
  
CID: [mutters] Yeah, you do that and we'll be all happy.  
  
NARUTO: [stunned] What? What is wrong with you? Ramen is good!  
  
NARU: I can't spend the rest of my life eating ramen!  
  
AERIS: This town is suffering from food shortage and as much as I agree with you, this is all the food we have left for the moment.  
  
While Cloud, Irvine and Kimhari discussing some plans in the other room, the rest are in the kitchen, grumbling about the food shortage Traverse Town has been suffering. All that's left are some canned goods and other things like ramen, much to Naruto's pleasure.  
  
NARU: The artificial flavors are killing me.  
  
GON: But, we have no choice. [to Aeris] How did this place suffer from food shortage?  
  
AERIS: [sighs] I absolutely have no idea.  
  
NARUTO: C'mon, it can't be that bad.  
  
AERIS: Naruto, have you bothered to eat something other than ramen? Okay back in world, was it called Ramen-land?  
  
NARUTO: My village's name is called Konoha.  
  
VIVI: [grumbles] I don't think I can handle this.  
  
CID: Kid, you're not the only one. I used to think Traverse Town as a second home. Now, we're in some hell hole. This place is known for knowing which person is from that world and his or her reputation.  
  
NARU: That reminds me, how did they know who we really are? One time, a bunch of women called me an emasculating bitch. Dumbasses.  
  
CID: I have no idea. Guess your reputation precedes everyone.  
  
NARU: [scowls] Shut up, dirty old man.  
  
GON: Our reputations are known to everyone as well. How do they know that?  
  
In Traverse Town, everyone knows Gon is a hunter in his world, Naru is a college student who is a...uh an emasculator over her boyfriend but at the same time everyone fears Naruto since he is the vessel for the Kyuubi. For that, the blonde ninja has suffered enough discrimination from Traverse Town but he has protection from the adults.  
  
VIVI: They have spies here.  
  
AERIS: I doubt. But then again, all of us have seen the unexplainable.  
  
Their conversation is interrupted when they hear a very loud knock. Cloud comes down and opens the door. To his surprise, he sees Taro and Yui carrying Leon.  
  
CLOUD: Squall?  
  
TARO: How about letting us in?  
  
CLOUD: Oh.  
  
Cloud let the three enter the house. Taro and Yui placed Leon on the couch. The rest gathered at the living room to see the new visitors.  
  
IRVINE: Geez, Squall, what the hell happened to you?  
  
LEON: Long story. Riku's captured by Malvolio.  
  
CLOUD: WHAT?  
  
TARO: [whispers to Yui] Squall? That's his other name? What's with these people?  
  
YUI: Maybe it's their thing. Like swapping partners or figuring out which name is cooler. Hey, maybe you could join in the parade so that I wouldn't listen to your goddamn rambling!

* * *

UP NEXT: Pantyhose Taro finds out Ranma is the Keybearer and laughs about it. Yui bonds with Naruto [who begins to have a crush on her], Gon, Naru and Vivi. Speaking of the two, Taro finds out Yui's dark secret that will amuse him. Then, they, Leon and Irvine rescue Riku in which Leon and Irvine face an old foe while Taro and Yui face two adversaries [anime characters].

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
1. In "Kingdom Hearts" the Disney villains were gathered together. I will use the same scenario with the anime big bads. It's time for all of you to guess which among them are on the list.  
  
2. Ban and Ginji are from Get Backers. I forgot to mention that Jinnai and Katsuo are from El-Hazard and Aya Mikage from Ayashi No Ceres.  
  
3. Unknown was first introduced In KH: Final Mix. There are a lot in KH 2.  
  
4. Malvolio means "ill will" in Italian. The name also comes from a Shakespearean play "The Twelfth Night".  
  
5. The Aum Shinrikyo is real. In 1995 they were involved in a terrorist attack in Tokyo.  
  
6. Remember I mentioned that I will use references from the movies and others? The Keymaker was from "The Matrix Reloaded" but a very different character. Also, think Malvolio as The Merovingian.  
  
7. I invented moves for Taro since I wanted to be that creative. In Yui's case, her move "Ryuu Enbu" is from Mai Shiranui of King of Fighters fame. Don't sue me. My creative side has its limits. Also, Yui somehow looks like a cross between Asuka of Evangelion and Naru from Love Hina but more on Asuka. Yui's dark secret? Think of Anya from Buffy The Vampire Slayer.  
  
8. I have thought of three summonings. Can anyone suggest an anime summoning?  
  
9. Expect a shocking surprise on the end of the arc.  
  
Reviews are needed! Please. 


	18. Confessions of a Teenage Kunoichi

As soon as they laid Leon on the couch to rest, Pantyhose Taro and Ichiro Yui were confronted by the adults while they sat themselves at another couch. Both of them are very tired. Yui wanted to change clothes while Taro wanted something to eat.  
  
YUI: Do you have a bathroom?  
  
AERIS: Near the kitchen.  
  
YUI: Thanks.  
  
Yui grabs her backpack out of nowhere and heads to the bathroom to change. Aeris goes to Leon to heal his wounds. Cloud looks at the cursed warrior.  
  
CLOUD: Who are you and how did you meet Leon?  
  
TARO: I thought his name is Squall?  
  
CLOUD: Don't know. Not trying to pry also.  
  
Taro sat silently and thinks of a name NOT involving Pantyhose. That would be too embarrassing for him. At times like this, he wished Happosai millions of deaths.  
  
TARO: Taro.  
  
CID: Taro?  
  
TARO: Just Taro. Like Madonna.  
  
CID: [confused] Who's Madonna?  
  
TARO: Never mind. Anyhow, you guys got something to eat? I'm kinda hungry.  
  
Taro tried not to sound rude to anyone. The last time he did that he got a lot of trouble.  
  
CID: We only got ramen. The town's been suffering food shortage for quite. No one knew what really happened.  
  
TARO: It's okay.  
  
CID: [to Naruto and Gon] Kiddos, prepare a meal for our visitors.  
  
NARUTO: [insulted] HEY! WE'RE NOT YOU SERVANTS OLD MAN!  
  
CID: You little brat! You live in this house with us adults. You're not in your world anymore. We let you live with us and you have to follow what we say so deal with it.  
  
Naruto growled at inventor/pilot while Cloud gives a sigh. The two of them would never get along but deep down, Cid cares for him, Vivi, Gon and Naru like the children he never had. After losing his wife and then Yuffie and Selphie, he couldn't bear to lose another comrade. Gon drags the reluctant shinobi to the kitchen to prepare two meals. Later on, Yui comes out from the bathroom after she refreshes herself. She's wearing a denim jacket, white long sleeves and jeans with sneakers. She approaches Taro, Cloud and Cid on the living room.  
  
YUI: So, anything at all?  
  
CLOUD: Not much, but we're waiting for Leon to wake up. What's your name?  
  
YUI: Ichiro Yui.  
  
CID: So you have a last name!  
  
YUI: [to Taro] What? You didn't tell them your full name?  
  
TARO: Shut up!  
  
CID: Are we missing something?  
  
YUI: Nah. It's just that his real name is-  
  
TARO: [covers Yui's mouth] Don't listen to her! Heh heh! She's just joking! [whispers to Yui] You tell my NAME to everyone, you die!  
  
YUI: [gets away from Taro] Who died and made you the Iron Chef!?  
  
TARO: Why is it you're willing to tell everyone my name? That name has brought me shame and embarrassment!  
  
CLOUD: What's so embarrassing about "Taro"?  
  
YUI: Listen, P-  
  
TARO: [irritated] AAAARRRGGHHH! STOP CALLING ME P!!!  
  
YUI: Okay! Okay! Calm down! (Pussy)  
  
TARO: Since we met, you're nothing but a pain to me!  
  
YUI: Hey! What did I do?  
  
TARO: You keep insulting me!  
  
YUI: You're sensitive about this! You're more sensitive than a gay tangerine! No wonder everyone finds you weird.  
  
TARO: Che, of all the women I've met, you're goddamn awful! [Not true actually since he thinks Rouge and Ranma are way more awful than Yui]  
  
YUI: Oh yeah? Well, I think your dragon vest is awful but I am too much of a lady to say it!  
  
TARO: If you live in my hometown, you're just a second-class citizen!  
  
YUI: Really? In my household, you wash my bras!  
  
While Taro and Yui kept arguing, Cloud and Cid tried to ignore them. It's similar to Ranma and Akane right before they left. And then, they stopped arguing as they separate themselves from each other. It's not like that the two didn't like each other, it's just that they get on each others nerves. On cue, Naru approached Cloud from the kitchen. Actually, she's been trying to go to him but when she heard the argument, she decided to wait.  
  
NARU: Cloud, we got a problem. We don't have any food supplies anymore.  
  
CID: [shocked] WHAT?  
  
NARU: All of them are gone. I think we have to buy some more.  
  
CLOUD: Alright. Take the kids with you.  
  
Naru nods and goes to the kitchen to tell the three boys that they're going out to buy some food. Yui decides to tag along since she doesn't want to hang around with Taro for a while.  
  
YUI: Hey! Can I come along?  
  
NARU: Uh sure.  
  
Yui gets up from her chair and follows Naru and the others who went out through the back door. Aeris went down while Kimhari is guarding Leon. She sits down beside Cloud.  
  
AERIS: Where's Irvine?  
  
CID: Went out. He didn't mention where?  
  
TARO: Who's Irvine?  
  
CLOUD: One of our comrades.  
  
TARO: You mean one of the survivors? Riku told me and the red-head bitch about everything. Well, not everything.  
  
CLOUD: What exactly did he tell you?  
  
TARO: Where do I begin? First, the Heartless. Again, for the nth time, where did they come up with the lame-ass names? Next, he told us about the Keybearers and that some of the potential Keybearers are murdered. Then, he told us about the worlds being conquered. The rest forgot. But, we were recently attacked by three weirdoes wearing black cloaks. If you ask me, I think they're pretty cool.  
  
CLOUD: You were attacked by Unknowns?  
  
TARO: I think that's they were called. I have to admit they are pretty powerful. So, let me ask you the question. Who's the current Keybearer?  
  
CID: Why the heck are you interested?  
  
TARO: What? Can't a person ask about it? Is it forbidden?  
  
CLOUD: Very well. The current Keybearer is Ranma Saotome.  
  
When the name "Ranma Saotome" registered into his mind, Taro began to laugh wildly and collapses on the floor. The three are baffled by this. To Taro, femboy is the current savior? If so, then pigs will fly. It took awhile for Taro to calm down and composes himself properly.  
  
AERIS: Let me guess, you know him.  
  
TARO: Femboy? The transsexual? Don't get me wrong. I respect him as a martial artist but as a person he's a fucking prick. The moron's think he's so great that I'm willing to side whoever gets to kill him. So my disinterest with Saotome may not be so bad. It only fueled my abilities to crush my enemies, most especially the old lecher and femboy himself.  
  
CID: Kid, you're a wannabe natural born killer.  
  
Cloud, Aeris and Cid immediately understood. Taro and Ranma never got along. Plus, if the two ever get to meet again, they will make sure that they would control them.  
  
AERIS: But he's not alone. He brought 5 other companions with him.  
  
TARO: Whoa! Whoa! Let me guess. A short blue-haired girl who happens to be his fiancée [he doesn't know Ranma and Akane broke their engagement]. A moronic bandanna clad boy who often gets lost. A blind schmuck. A very annoying Chinese purple haired girl who speaks broken Japanese. Am I right?  
  
CID: Heh. That settles it for getting to know each other.  
  
TARO: But you said there 5 of them. Who was the other one?  
  
CID: A girl. Kinda cute. She carries a very big spatula.  
  
TARO: [shrugs] Sorry. Never knew her.  
  
Taro and Ukyo haven't met before. If they do, there would be no doubt a war between them since Taro always insults Ranma which of course the latter is always teasing the former.  
  
AERIS: So you knew all of them?  
  
TARO: It's a long story. Let's just say if we were stuck in an island, I'd ignore them. If things go worse, I'd eat. Wash them first, cook them properly and then eat them.  
  
AERIS: Very informative. [Aeris finds him very mortifying and deluded]  
  
CID: Hey kid. I'm not prying into your personal life but is the red head your girlfriend?  
  
TARO: [mortified] WHAT? HELL NO! ANYONE BUT HER!  
  
CID: Geez kid, relax! I just asking.  
  
TARO: She's too damn bitchy. She keeps yakking over her ex-boyfriends. I'd rip her lungs out if she keeps doing that. I'd say she has 4 different passports and a map to the underworld.  
  
CID: Yikes. Trouble in paradise. Kid, in this town, people will know you immediately. Don't ask how. That's mystery waiting to be solved.

* * *

NARU: I love those jeans.  
  
YUI: Really? Thanks, it took me an eternity to find a perfect pair. Of course, tax inclusion can be a bitch.  
  
NARU: So, is the guy with you your boyfriend?  
  
YUI: Honey, let me say this for you. No one in the world would believe he's straight. He's as gay as a pink wooden pony being shackled away for a gay party. He fell outta the gay tree, hitting every gay branch on the way down. In fact, you can see his gayness from space.  
  
NARU: So you never got along?  
  
YUI: Yup! Right you are missy!  
  
Yui and Naru engage in a girl talk while Naruto, Gon and Vivi are ahead of them.  
  
NARUTO: What do you think they're talking about?  
  
VIVI: I think girl stuff.  
  
GON: I find Yui kinda funny. Did you hear what she had just said about her male companion?  
  
NARUTO: She is pretty and cute.  
  
GON: I don't know. I find the guy she was talking about pretty cool. You can tell the coolness around him by just looking at him. But in terms of power, I'll have to see.  
  
NARUTO: [snickers] He he! They're probably another bickering couple!  
  
NARU: What are you talking about?  
  
NARUTO: [gives her the tongue] Nothing!  
  
NARU: Hmph!  
  
VIVI: [to Yui] So, Yui-kun, um, where did you come from?  
  
YUI: [absentmindedly] From a world where things just go as they should. [everyone looks at her] Um, nothing. So how about you guys? What do you do?  
  
NARU: I'm a college student. Believe me, it's harder entering a good college!  
  
YUI: You were a ronin student?  
  
NARU: I don't know for how long! It was pure torture!  
  
YUI: What about you kids?  
  
GON: Well, I'm a hunter, just like my dad.  
  
VIVI: I'm a black magic user.  
  
NARUTO: [beams proudly] And I'm-  
  
NARU/GON/VIVI: The next Hokage.  
  
NARU: [to Yui] He does that from time to time. I think he's suffering from disillusionment.  
  
NARUTO: [offended] HEY! That was mean Naru-chan!  
  
YUI: It's okay. Naruto-kun can be the next prime minister whenever he wants!  
  
NARUTO: It's Hokage!  
  
YUI: Same thing, big deal.  
  
The five arrived at the food stand. It has glass counter between the vendors and the customers. The customer would tell the vendors what he wants and they would get it for them. Unfortunately, the store is about to close.  
  
NARU: Oh no! [rushes to the counter] Please! We need to buy some food!  
  
The vendor, a fat man with long hair in his 40's and looks very dirty, warily looks at Naru.  
  
VENDOR: Sorry sweetheart, but I'm closing early.  
  
NARU: B-but you can't! We need to buy some food! We don't have any supply left!  
  
VENDOR: Geez, bitch! Didn't you hear what I had just said? I'm closing early so take a hike!  
  
Apparently, the vendor isn't a very nice man. Vivi is shocked by this but Gon and Naruto are offended by his harsh treatment to Naru.  
  
GON: Hey! You take that back! You're not nice!  
  
NARUTO: You better apologize to her you fat bastard!  
  
The vendor looks at the two boys. He glances at Gon and knows that he's not the boy not to be messed with. However, when he looks at Naruto...  
  
VENDOR: [horrified] FUCK! IT'S THAT DEMONIC KYUUBI!  
  
Everyone flinched at this while Naruto eyes filled with horror as looks up to see the man.  
  
VENDOR: THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I AIN'T GONNA SELL MY STUFF TO THIS SATANIC PIECE OF SHIT!  
  
YUI: What is he talking about?  
  
VENDOR: [to Naruto] GET OUT YOU DEMONIC KILLER!  
  
The vendor expressed his resentment towards the blond ninja by hurling a bottle of wine at him. To everyone's horror, the bottle broke into pieces as it hits him with the wine splashed at him. Naruto felt hurt both physically and mentally. Back in his world, he was always being tormented by the villagers save for a few who cared about him one way or another. But none of them hit him physically. When he woke up in Traverse Town, he was told by Cloud that mysteriously everyone knows the visitors and they knew he was a vessel for the Kyuubi. That alone made everyone afraid of him. He only got a cut in the head but the pain is greater than that. He tried not to cry but he couldn't. He closes his eyes and clenches his fist and runs away from everyone by jumping through rooftops.  
  
NARU: [shouts] NARUTO WAIT!  
  
GON: [shouts] OI NARUTO!  
  
Yui felt sorry for the kid but at the same time she's surprised about this. She's very angry at the vendor who has the gall to hit a kid with a bottle. Vendor, on the other hand, didn't mind the rest as closes his store by closing the glass counter. He is about to turn away when a fist smashes through the counter and grabs his collar and drags the fat man out of the store by smashing the man from inside. The vendor is slammed to the ground. He looks up to see Yui with an evil look that could kill. Yui punches him in the face very hard that made the man beg for mercy.  
  
YUI: [angry] YOU DESPICABLE SON OF A BITCH! [punch] WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!? [punch] HE'S JUST A KID!  
  
VENDOR: Y-you don't...understand...he's a demon who killed a lot of people!  
  
YUI: [slams his face to the ground by pulling his hair] AND YOU HIT HIM WITH A BOTTLE THAT COULD KILL HIM!? [slams] GUESS WHAT TUBBY? YOU THINK YOU'VE SEEN A MURDERER? YOU HAVEN'T GOT TO KNOW ME YET! LIPOSUCTION WON'T BLESS YOUR LIFE!  
  
Yui keeps on slamming the man face first to the ground and then kicks him on the stomach. The vendor vomits some blood. Naru, Gon and Vivi are shocked at this. Naru thinks she's violent but now she's met Yui, she pales completely by comparison. By now, the vendor is beaten up completely from head to toe. Yui felt that the man should apologize to Naruto but decides not to since the vendor might shout at him again.  
  
NARU: [softly] Yui-kun...  
  
YUI: 5 by 5. You guys grab whatever you need and go back to the house.  
  
VIVI: What about you?  
  
YUI: I'll look for Naruto-kun. Do you have any idea where he is?  
  
GON: He's at the alleyway at the 3rd District. It's not far from here.  
  
YUI: Everything's going to be okay, I promise.  
  
At that, Yui disappeared in a puff of smoke. The rest slowly enters the store to get some food supplies.  
  
VIVI: I think we should leave some money for the vendor.  
  
NARU: [aghast] What? After what he did to Naruto-kun? That bastard had it coming!  
  
GON: She's right Vivi. He doesn't deserve pity. But still Naru, he still has a business to attend to.  
  
NARU: Arrgh! Fine, leave some money. But let's leave him alone! He does that stunt one more time or I'll turn him into a miss!

* * *

AERIS: The kids seem to take so long in buying the food. I should've come along with them.  
  
CLOUD: They're probably looking for some stores that are opening. It's nighttime and most of them are closing.  
  
TARO: They're with Red. I'm pretty sure they're in good hands.  
  
Irvine enters the house in a cool, sway manner.  
  
CID: Where the hell have you been?  
  
IRVINE: Went to bars. Relaxing and drowning my sorrows by alcohol. [looks at Taro] Who's the new kid?  
  
TARO: Taro. Who're you.  
  
IRVINE: The name's Irvine Kinneas. Anything I missed so far?  
  
CLOUD: Leon's back and is resting at the moment.  
  
IRVINE: Squall? What happened to him?  
  
TARO: Squall? What's going on? What's with the two names?  
  
IRVINE: Long story. You wouldn't believe it anyway. [looks around] Where are the kids?  
  
AERIS: Buying food.  
  
IRVINE: What's going on?  
  
CLOUD: So far, Riku's been captured by Malvolio.  
  
IRVINE: [surprised] What? Get out! That brat's more slippery than a weasel. There's no way he would let himself get captured. Must have an important reason why.  
  
CLOUD: That's why we're waiting for Leon to wake up.  
  
Naru, Gon and Vivi entered the house with worried faces. Everyone looks at them and can tell something bad's happened.  
  
AERIS: [concerned] Are you guys okay? What happened? Where's Naruto?  
  
NARU: S-something ha-happened. We went to a store and the vendor is about to close when he saw Naruto and immediately recognized him as the Kyuubi. What's worst is that he threw a bottle of wine at Naruto-kun!  
  
CLOUD: [shocked] WHAT? WHY DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DO THAT?  
  
NARU: I-I don't know.  
  
GON: But good part is that Yui dragged his fat ass out of his store and beat him up.  
  
TARO: [shocked] WHAT?  
  
NARU: Believe me, that bastard deserve that punishment!  
  
CLOUD: Where are they now?  
  
GON: Yui's looking for Naruto. I think she wants to comfort him.

* * *

In the alleyway of the Third District where the lights are dimly lit, Naruto spent most of his time practicing his aim by throwing his kunai and shuriken at the target one by one. Most of them did hit but none reached the bulls eye. He annoyingly approached the target to gather his weapons and start all over again. He then threw all of them at the target, but none of them hit the target. Instead of getting the small weapons, he just sat on the ground and think about his life. He stopped crying a while ago but he still felt hurt on what just happened. Back in his world, none of the villagers, although they despise him, would throw stuff at him. If they do, he would evade them. Deep down, it was a mix of hate and love. He hated the villagers for making his life miserable but he missed his friends and loved ones. He keeps on wondering if all of them are still alive or probably dead. When he woke up mysteriously, the last thing he remembered that he was on a mission retrieving someone. Then he met Cloud and the others. They knew he was a vessel for a demon but they didn't care. Aeris is the mother he never had and he would die to protect her. Cloud is also like a father. Cid? Well despite their constant bickering, he admired the man. Same thing goes with Kimhari despite his constant silence. He found two friends in the form of Gon and Vivi. He and Gon would often spar together. And Naru was the bratty yet lovable elder sister. To him, it was family but with holes. He sometimes see Irvine but they chat and that was it. No close connection unlike everyone else. Now, he resumes his training and hoping that one day he would find happiness.  
  
Unknown to him, Yui is watching him from the roof. She felt sorry for him since no child, human or demon with good intentions, should be abused both physically and mentally. He reminded her of her younger brother. Yui hopes that he wouldn't wreck her room as he usually do when she was away. She did love him but like all sibling relationships, they would often fight. Yui noticed that Naruto used kunai and shuriken for target practice. She grinned. He's shinobi. No wonder, they're both shinobis. Yui smiles as he keeps missing the bullseye, but she also suffered the same predicament when she was young. And that, she decides to help him. She grabs a kunai from her pouch and throws it directly at the bullseyes. Naruto flinched at this and looks around to see who threw that kunai.  
  
YUI: [shouts from the rooftop] HEY KIDDO! NICE AIM BUT DON'T LET YOU EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF YOU!  
  
Naruto looks above to see Yui waving at him. She jumps down on the land safely. He's awed at her.  
  
NARUTO: [stammering] Y-you di-did that?  
  
YUI: Naruto-kun, you're a shinobi. Don't let what happened get to you.  
  
NARUTO: You you you're a shinobi? [pauses] COOL!  
  
YUI: Guess we've establish the "hello" part and now we're in the "my techniques are better than your techniques"...wait, you do have one right?  
  
NARUTO: Heh! I have lots!  
  
Yui approaches the boy with a smile. Naruto would have to admit that she's prettier up close than some of the girls he knew and more straightforward.  
  
NARUTO: What about you? What village do you come from?  
  
YUI: [confused] What?  
  
To Naruto, he assumes that Yui is from his world since he thinks that she's a kunoichi and the logic is that all shinobis come from his world.  
  
YUI: Sorry, I think you've mistaken me from your world. I'm from another.  
  
NARUTO: [embarrassed] Oh. Sorry.  
  
YUI: It's okay. You alright? Fatso did a pretty damage on you.  
  
NARUTO: I'm alright.  
  
YUI: Don't you worry. I already took care of fat bastard. Nearly killed him. [Naruto widens his eyes with surprise] Relax, I didn't as much I want to.  
  
NARUTO: Mmm...thanks. I'm used to it.  
  
YUI: Being hit by objects? That's bull.  
  
NARUTO: You wouldn't understand. You heard what that guy said. It's true. I'm a-  
  
YUI: Vessel for the Kyuubi? [Naruto nods] Wait a sec, you think I'm doing this 'coz I pity you? It's not that. Okay I am because I couldn't stand seeing you being abused.  
  
NARUTO: I've been in that road when I was young. Back in my world, almost everyone in my village hated me because the demon I'm containing killed a lot of their loved ones a long time ago. They didn't physically abuse me. They just give me stares, which aren't good.  
  
YUI: You know, I could've just given then the shinobi Smackdown. You're a kid and yet they see you as a demon. Didn't they just look at that? I think their IQ just went six feet under. They refused to let go of the past. I think it's time for all of them to go into very intensive therapy.  
  
NARUTO: But not all of them. I have people who loved me and I also love them too. It's just that...  
  
YUI: No matter what, you're being detached away from them. Am I boring you?  
  
NARUTO: Nah. You're right.  
  
YUI: You know, for a kid, you seem very insightful. I bet a lot of people underestimated you. Too bad for them. But then again they're human.  
  
NARUTO: But you know what make me happy? That one day I'm gonna be Hokage!  
  
YUI: [smiles] That's sweet! [pauses] What's a Hokage?  
  
NARUTO: Oh. It's a leader of my village who leads and takes care of people.  
  
YUI: Nice. What's ironic-  
  
NARUTO: [confused] What's ironic?  
  
YUI: Er...it's like strange. Rephrasing the question. What's strange is that you wanted to become the Hokage so that you would protect the same people who tormented you. And I thought I got it bad.  
  
NARUTO: [smiles] You're nice.  
  
YUI: Kid, you don't know the entire thing about me. But I'll tell you what.  
  
Yui and Naruto sit on the nearest bench. Yui's big sister instincts rises up.  
  
YUI: Kid. Life is hard. Life isn't fair. I learn that the hard way when I cheated an exam. No shortcuts in life. But I admire you. Despite all the abuse, you still love them. No matter what, don't let them crawl into your skin. If, in any manner, they sic you, fight them off. Sometimes violence isn't the answer but in emergency cases it still does.  
  
NARUTO: You don't know what it is like in my life. Everyday, I go out and people give me cold glares and insults. Like you said, even if I have friends, I feel detached because of who I am and what's inside of me. I'm tired of everything.  
  
Naruto's tears begin to fall but somehow he fights it in order not to appear weak to the older woman. Yui felt sorry for the young boy. Her heart was shattered into pieces. She looks at him eye to eye. She could see his blue eyes in pain and agony. She puts her arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer.  
  
YUI: [tenderly] Hey. It's okay to cry. You're right. I don't know all about your life. But you're a brave shinobi. No one could withstand the pain you've been through. Heck, if I was in your position, I'd massacre the entire place. It's a long winding road but I know one day you will be a great president...I mean Hokage. Even if we're from different worlds, I care for you know...in a non-romantic way.  
  
NARUTO: [smiles] Thank you...Yui-chan.  
  
Naruto hugs her. He's happy that Yui comforted him. Now he considers Yui as one of his most precious persons. In return, Yui hugs him just like the way she would hug her brother. She misses him, but he went to summer camp.  
  
YUI: You know, you could've just sic them with the Kyuubi. That oughta show them who's boss. And then with you being the Hokage, I suggest that you study economics so that you can earn a lot of money by extorting them. There's nothing like sweet revenge by extorting money from those who hurt you. A poetic justice, if I say so. Now, how to prepare an excellent method like that.

* * *

NARU: I'm worried about Naruto-kun.  
  
CID: He's a strong kid. I think Yui would help him a lot.  
  
Taro watched the interaction among the residents of the house. To say he was bored was an understatement. He hates waiting and decides to grab another snack. He gets up and goes to the kitchen only to see Gon eating a cup of ramen.  
  
TARO: Hey kid. [Gon looks at him] Can I ask you a simple question?  
  
GON: Sure.  
  
TARO: What exactly do you do here? I hate to admit but the town's a little bit boring for my tastes.  
  
GON: Nothing much really except train.  
  
TARO: Train? You're a martial artist?  
  
GON: I'm a hunter. Hunters seek out anything, from treasures to criminals.  
  
TARO: [stunned] You? A hunter? You're still-  
  
GON: A kid? It's okay. I get that most of the time. I'm just 12 years old. I'm a year younger than Naruto.  
  
TARO: [impressed] Wow. So in your world, that's what you usually do?  
  
GON: Well, to tell you the truth. The reason why I became a hunter is because I've been looking for my father. He's a famous hunter himself.  
  
TARO: Like dad like son. What happened then?  
  
GON: I was walking around with my friends one day and then Heartless demons appear out of nowhere. I fought them until everything went black. I don't know how I got here afterwards. How about you?  
  
TARO: Long story kid. I don't know the bloody details myself but all I know is that it ain't going to be a bed of roses.  
  
GON: Don't worry. I know one day you'll find the answers. Just hang in there.  
  
Taro grins at Gon. He finds him very endearing, unlike a certain Keybearer.  
  
TARO: How do you do your job as a hunter? You got to have something.  
  
GON: Well, there's my fishing rod.  
  
TARO: Fishing rod? [then remembers Cid describing Ukyo carrying a large spatula, so anything goes] Anyway, any techniques?  
  
GON: I admit I'm still in training. But my sensei told me I have excellent control of my Nen.  
  
TARO: Nen?  
  
GON: Nen is the ability to control the energy that flows around the outside of the body. Everyone has a very small amount of this energy called aura flowing around the body, but most of it is lost in the air. In my world at least.  
  
TARO: Just like chi, only different.  
  
GON: I can punch harder but it takes time because I need to concentrate on my aura to my fist and then punch.  
  
TARO: Sounds hard.  
  
GON: It's okay. I need to train more so that I can surpass everyone.  
  
Taro smiled at Gon. It's been awhile since he smiled at someone other than his mother. He recalled his hard life because of his name. Seriously, after you ran away from two girls just because they're asking your name, you have serious issues. Taro has them and it drove him to vengeance against Happosai. When he met Ranma, he concluded that Ranma is a strong fighter but a cocky one just like him. But his endless teasing of his name wanted Taro to snap his neck in his bull form. He looks at Gon and thinks that if Ranma should ever go to personality development training, he should look up to Gon. At least he's humble but determined. If only life is simple.  
  
GON: Hey...uh Taro right?  
  
TARO: Heh. Don't you forget it!  
  
GON: What about you? What kind of art do you train?  
  
TARO: I learned martial arts from a friend of my mother's who also happens to be my sensei. I tell you, he's very strict and can sometimes piss you off but he's like a father figure to me. Taught me a lot of techniques.  
  
GON: Don't you have a dad?  
  
TARO: I never got to know him. My mom told me that he left when I was young. Still hurt though. A part of me wants me to find him but the other half wants me to stop finding him and move on. Kinda hard.  
  
GON: I see.  
  
TARO: But enough about me. So, can you fill me in on the details about the people here?  
  
GON: They're like my temporary family for a moment until I can return to my world. Cloud and Aeris are wonderful pseudo-parents. They love each other.  
  
TARO: (I can imagine what the sex would be like)  
  
GON: What's funny is that sometimes we can hear moaning and screaming from their bedroom. Cid told us that they're "bonding" but Naru tells us that they're doing what every couple would do. I think she did that stuff before.  
  
Taro widens his eyes with surprise. Seems that Gon got his first taste of sex education.  
  
TARO: Uhh Gon. Do you have any idea what you're talking about?  
  
GON: No. [Taro silently is relieved] Do you?  
  
TARO: When you grow older, you'll understand.  
  
GON: Cid has a potty mouth but a nice guy. He reminds me of Leorio. Kimhari is very quiet. I have to admit I was afraid of him at first but he's nice.  
  
TARO: Kimhari?  
  
GON: He's a Ronso. He's with Leon for the moment. Naru is moody but nice. Vivi's shy and Naruto's loud but we're great friends. I'll be sad when we return to our respective worlds since I'll be missing them.  
  
Taro digests this. Seems he's in an inter-galactic or inter-planetary conference peace talk.  
  
GON: I forgot, Leon's cool and can be very observant. But...  
  
TARO: But what?  
  
GON: Promise me you won't tell? [Taro nods]  
  
Gon approaches him and whispers to his ear.  
  
GON: [whispers] I really don't trust that Irvine. For some reason, he's hiding something. I don't know what though.  
  
TARO: The cowboy?  
  
GON: Yeah.  
  
TARO: Why?  
  
GON: I don't know. Naruto thinks so too, only he's less observant and quick to judge.  
  
TARO: So, you have any evidence?  
  
GON: No, but he appears at the precise moment. Creepy.  
  
TARO: Maybe he's just like that. I was told his girlfriend died while fighting the Heartless. But, you may be on to something but I'm staying on the thin line. Then again, don't do anything stupid. Say Gon, do you have a room where I can be alone?

* * *

A few hours later after two conversations took place, Yui and Naruto entered the house looking as if they went to a fight. Actually, they did and this caught everyone by surprise. But what caught them off their feet is that they are greeted by a very large smile by Naruto looking as if he accomplished something very important. Yui didn't sport her usual ponytail and instead let her hair fall down.  
  
AERIS: Naruto...what happened to you two?  
  
NARUTO: Don't worry! We just did a little sparring.  
  
YUI: Yes, after the destruction of two empty buildings that would increase the cost of property damages. Unless the place is cheaper than I expected.  
  
NARU: [to Naruto] Are you okay?  
  
NARUTO: [smiles] Never been better!  
  
Irvine comes out of the kitchen to see Yui. As a ladies man, he's attracted to her.  
  
IRVINE: [whistles] Well, hello sunshine!  
  
YUI: Who're you?  
  
IRVINE: Irvine Kinneas, at your service.  
  
YUI: Yui. Very much Village People. [Irvine's confused, knowing that she's referring to him] Sorry, pop culture reference. [to Aeris] Did you see Taro? I needed to talk to him.  
  
Naruto is dismayed at this development. He was hoping he could spend some time with Yui.  
  
GON: He's in the basement. He wanted to be alone.  
  
YUI: Well then, guess P won't mind a little pop-up visit from me.  
  
Yui removes her denim jacket and goes down the basement. After she left, everyone looked at Naruto.  
  
NARU: What exactly did you do?  
  
NARUTO: Just a little sparring.  
  
AERIS: She mentioned some destruction. Don't tell me you destroyed some stuff! We can't afford to pay the damages.  
  
IRVINE: Wait, you people didn't know? No one can make you pay for the damages. I know, it's pretty weird. It's as if the town, no, this world is falling apart.  
  
CLOUD: How do you know that?  
  
IRVINE: Think about this. Almost everyday this place isn't as calm as it used to be. Sure there's no destruction after the Cnith invaded. But, many of the townspeople here seem agitated for some reason. While I was at the bar, no brawls there but people seem nervous. It's as if they expected something bad will happen.  
  
CLOUD: How do you know that?  
  
LEON: He may be right.  
  
Everyone looks at Leon who is coming down the stairs with Kimhari behind him. He looks okay but he's still very weary.  
  
AERIS: You shouldn't be up. There's no guarantee that you'll be okay immediately after I healed you.  
  
LEON: It's okay. I'm not the type who sits here while waiting. Besides, I'm here for an important reason. First things first, where's Taro and Ichiro?

* * *

Taro is lying on the cot, thinking about some things that have happened so far since he met Riku or Kiev or whoever the hell his name was. He gets up when he hears footsteps coming down. To his dismay, the footsteps belonged to Yui.  
  
TARO: Some of us people wanted to be alone. What's your excuse?  
  
YUI: Needed to talk to you. Also I'm up for some teen-related conversation. I forgot, I come in peace.  
  
TARO: I'd noticed that. I didn't see the red horns, the tail and the pitchfork. So, what brings you to this humble abode?  
  
YUI: How about getting to know each other?  
  
TARO: Are you flirting with me?  
  
YUI: Definitely a big no. I admit you're a looker but that hair-do of yours has seen better days during World War I.  
  
TARO: You're here so that you can scold me of how I'm a fashion victim? Us martial artists don't have time for grooming.  
  
YUI: Chill, P. Anyway, I have to ask. Which moron gave you the name "Pantyhose"?  
  
TARO: Are familiar with the old lecher "Happosai"? [Yui nods] He's the one who named me. He found my mother in the Jusenkyo springs who was about to explode. So, like any Good Samaritan would do, he helped her gave birth. After I was born, he needed to give me water to cleanse me. Only he placed me in one of the springs namely, Spring-of-Drowned-Yeti-riding-a-Bull- holding-a-Crane-and-Eel. [Yui gives him a funny look] I know, I don't know what the hell that was all about. I didn't mind that I have the curse. It makes me stronger. But the name...let's say I want to hunt that old bastard, make him change my name and then break his spinal cord into kingdom come.  
  
YUI: Wicked.  
  
TARO: Let's just say it's been a hell of a crazy ride. When I first arrived in Japan looking for Happosai, I stumbled upon the femboy, Saotome Ranma.  
  
YUI: Saotome Ranma? The son of Saotome Genma and Nodoka?  
  
TARO: You know him?  
  
YUI: Once when we were kids. His moronic father made us engaged with each other. It was right after Genma and Ranma ran off that my parents decided to revoke the engagement. They weren't old fashioned. They're like the new generation who honors traditions that are very necessary. My mom told me that my dad and Genma never did got along with each other. Same thing goes for me and Ranma. As for Happosai, he was once engaged with my great- grandmother.  
  
TARO: If that happened, shit would be on your side.  
  
YUI: Luckily, she decided to cancel it on her own free will after she found out that he was a pervert who can't score a decent chick.  
  
TARO: Ichiro. [pauses] Riku told me that you met him in Russia a few months ago.  
  
YUI: I know. When I saw him at the playground, I thought he was there to kill me.  
  
TARO: What does a schoolgirl like you doing in a foreign country?  
  
YUI: If I tell you, I'd have to kill you.  
  
TARO: I'd beat you up before you can lay a finger on me.  
  
YUI: Care to put that in a test P? Fine. It went like this. I was on a train in Russia for vacation.  
  
TARO: Russia, of all places? Not exactly the best vacation spot.  
  
YUI: I am in the former communistic country having the time of my life. So, I bumped him on the train and we moved on. No flirting, no nookie. That's it.  
  
Taro accepts her answer even though he thinks that she's not telling the truth.  
  
TARO: Since you were the one who started the whole "let's get to know each other" topic, how about spill something useful about you?  
  
YUI: I am a high school student. I have a father, a mother, a little annoying brother and grandparents. I am a good daughter-  
  
TARO: HA! Good daughter? Don't make me laugh. Loud, rude, lousy and if I know better, drunk. Good daughter my ass. You're the good girl who's a bitch. You're the bad girl who gets bored with the safe life. Even better, you could steal a car, crash it on a cliff, and get drunk and next day wake up in a whorehouse in Salina. Don't deny that you're nothing but a girl scout number one, which you ain't.  
  
YUI: Well, since we get to know each other in the first quarter of the "getting to know each other" phase, I'm glad that you spilled some beans about you. Even though your so-called tragic past could end up in a sitcom, which sucks ass really.  
  
TARO: Same thing goes with me.  
  
Yui and Taro hear footsteps coming down to the basement. To their surprise, it was Naruto, who gives a goofy grin to Yui.  
  
NARUTO: Yui-chan! Leon wants to see the both of you right now!  
  
Naruto goes upstairs as both teens give each other puzzling looks.  
  
TARO: He's up already?

* * *

Taro and Yui went to the living room to see Leon and everyone else waiting for them.  
  
TARO: What's going on?  
  
LEON: Are you two up for rescuing the blind idiot? I'm sure you have questions for him to answer though I bet he'll hold back a little.  
  
YUI: Now? Aren't you-  
  
LEON: I'm fine.  
  
CLOUD: No you're not.  
  
IRVINE: Heh, let him be. No one can stop him.  
  
LEON: Okay, you two, I and Irvine will go to Malvolio's mansion in the World of Tomorrow. Once we get there, I'll fill you in on the details.  
  
TARO: When do we leave?  
  
LEON: An hour from now. It's best that we have to prepare ourselves.  
  
NARUTO: Hey! Can I come?  
  
CLOUD: Sorry but no.  
  
NARUTO: [shocked] What?  
  
GON: Why not? We're prepared!  
  
CLOUD: This mission is dangerous.  
  
GON: Naruto and I have been through very tough missions. I think we can handle this one.  
  
LEON: Cloud's right. It's very dangerous. I know you kids want to fight but for your own safety, it's best that you stay here.  
  
Both kids pouted and whine about not in the rescue mission. Taro and Yui felt sorry for them.  
  
YUI: I've seen Naruto's potential and I gotta say kid's got style and the qualities to kick ass.  
  
LEON: The place we're going isn't suited for them. Trust me.  
  
Naru comes out of the kitchen carrying a large brown rabbit.  
  
AERIS: Naru, where did you get that?  
  
NARU: I found it outside. Isn't it cute?  
  
Yui looks at what Naru is carrying. Her eyes twitched and panics. In sheer killer instinct, she grabs her kunai and quickly slices its head off, much to everyone's horror. Fountain of blood begins to spurt upward and covers a little bit over Naru's horrified look. Yui hyperventilates for a while and begins to breathe easily. Two minutes of silence later, Naru musters the courage to ask Yui.  
  
NARU: [shocked] W-wha-what did y-you-  
  
YUI: Bunnies. Creatures of the dark. Believe me, they're no good!  
  
NARU: [shouts] IT'S JUST A CUTE RABBIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?  
  
YUI: Well, I have a phobia on bunnies! I'm terrified of them!  
  
TARO: You're afraid of...[begins to snicker] bunnies? Cutesy-wutesy bunnies?  
  
Taro begins to laugh hysterically like a hyena. Yui is pissed.  
  
YUI: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
  
Taro continued to laugh as Aeris helps the still-shocked Naru while Naruto looks at his crush thinking that she's afraid over a cute animal. Yui continues to tell Taro to shut up and threatens him tell them his real name. For that, Taro immediately piped down.  
  
CLOUD: [whispers to Leon] This what Riku recruited? Two crazy teens?  
  
LEON: [whispers to Cloud] I think he's still up for the apocalypse. By using these two? Godspeed on his part.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
1. This chapter follows some of who Yui is. A kunoichi, a caring person, business-minded, has a knack for capitalism or loves money, a good-girl who's bad, criticizes people with bad-fashion sense and is afraid of bunnies. Also, I want to establish the relationship between Yui and Taro, Taro and Gon and Yui and Naruto, which are important later on.  
  
2. If you guys watch "Buffy The Vampire Slayer", think of Taro and Yui as Spike and Faith/Anya respectively to the NWCs [read: mess about to happen].  
  
3. Can any of you guys suggest summonings, anime-wise? Please?

Any feedback / criticism / comments would be appreciated. Please do it constructively. 


	19. Interlude: Eyes of the Moneymaker

Interlude: Eyes of The Moneymaker  
  
It's been months now since Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga disappeared. Despite what Cologne said them being in "another world", I refused to listen and used my sources to find information. Sadly, all of their efforts failed big time. Every now and then, I slept in Akane's room for a mysterious source of comfort. I know, you saps think I sleep in a bed full of money. You think I miss them, mostly Ranma, because they're my source of income or as I would call it "free money". I'm human, I admit. We all need money. I laugh to those who claim that they don't need money in their lives. Feh, I heard better jokes than this one. But, I miss my little sister and her sometimes-annoying fiancée.  
  
Vacation is still on but anytime now, school will start and I have to make choices now since it'll be my senior year in high school. The next year, I'll be in college. The best part? One, I'll be free of the red tape in high school and enjoy the possibilities of the freedom that college has to offer. Two, I'll be moving soon. Away from my home. Don't get me wrong, I love my home but lately it's as if it's been transformed into a very depressive hell-hole, courtesy of my always-failure of my father. Here's what has been happening so far.  
  
First, Ukyo's dad finally came to Nerima. He happens to be looking for Mr. Saotome, who he had "unfinished business" with. Definitely something to do with the dowry Mr. Saotome stole years ago. Unfortunately, the two old geezers had a big battle in our house, nearly destroying it. Luckily, Mrs. Saotome or Aunt Nodoka stopped the fight by threatening them with her katana. I admire her. I don't know if she's really good with the sword but based on Mr. Saotome's feared reactions, she may be. Mr. Kuonji agreed to stop the fight and listened to what she has to say. She told him everything, but she managed to leave out the other-world bullshit stuff. We learned that the reason why Mr. Kuonji is here is because he's looking for Ukyo when he heard the news of her disappearance. After everything was settled, Mr. Kuonji agreed to open Ukyo's shop until she returns. But that wasn't the end of Mr. Saotome's problems.  
  
After the Kuonji incident, the Saotomes had an argument. Well, Aunt Nodoka was the one doing the argument. She learned everything from him selling Ranma to the Jusenkyo incident to everything up to this point and accuses him of being a dishonorable man. I didn't need to eavesdrop. Her voice was loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Genma pleaded for forgiveness but with Aunt Nodoka knowing all of his "crimes", forgiveness is a hard thing to reach for him. What shocked me the most was that she wanted to have a divorce. Pretty weird huh? As of this moment, Aunt Nodoka is not talking to him. But I heard that Mr. Saotome is planning to win over his wife. Good luck for him.  
  
As for Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, still in the dating phase. Nothing new, except one time Kasumi approached me for tips on sex. Hearing that, I nearly choked on my food. Here she is, Kasumi Tendo, 20 years old and planning to go to nursing school and wanting to have sex. I'm still a virgin but I have my share of porn viewing experiences, mostly guy to guy. I told Kasumi that she must watch porn in order to understand about the whole sex thing. She scolded me for watching "sinful activities" and in a span of 6 seconds she asks me if she could borrow my collection. Nice preaching sis. Speaking of family, dad at least managed to get out off bed. The only destination he only went is the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and back to his room. Wait, this is what he almost does everyday. Kasumi and I were thinking that dad should stop moping around and do something. Our taxes are increasing and if dad doesn't reopen the dojo soon even without Ranma or Akane, we might lose the house.  
  
Nerima during vacation time is pretty boring without the resident chaos, but we did get some familiar visitors. Natsumi and Kurumi visited us. They wanted to help us find Akane but it would be useless if doing so. What's surprising is that they arrived at the dojo with another companion: Ryu Kumon, the guy who pretended to be Ranma. When Aunt Nodoka saw him, Ryu immediately asked her for forgiveness. Nodoka immediately forgave him. They only stayed for 3 days before they went to Ryu's old home. I can tell that Ryu and Natsumi are close and before they left, they told us that they're now a couple. Nice for them.  
  
Happosai is still doing his old stuff, nothing new. Same thing goes for Cologne, except she is doing all she can to find Shampoo and the others. Kuno is still looking for Akane and his pig-tailed goddess and Kodachi? I don't even want to know. At one point, Gosunguki suggested that he will use black magic to find Akane. I immediately said no, remembering the flying monkeys incident. One of those disgusting creatures peed on my hair!  
  
I then remembered Pantyhose Taro. I kept wondering why he was in Nerima few weeks ago. Happosai claimed that he wasn't being chased by him. Then I recalled his battle with the red-head at the playground. If I were to judge her combat skills, I would say she's faster than Ranma. She can take on Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi simultaneously. I'm not bragging. She's really that good. After my sources find some info about her, I managed to gather a few things about her. I found out that her name is Ichiro Yui. She studies at Masako High School and lives not far from Nerima. I also found out that her family is one of the most powerful and ancient clans in Japan. Her mother was a feminist and her dad owns a company. I'm about to dive deep into the life of Ichiro when one of my contacts told me not to dig deeper and told me that Ichiro Yui can be pretty sadistic if someone has offended her badly. One time, when she was a freshman, a class bully threw food at her. She approached the guy and beat him senseless. She could've killed him but instead she forced him to lick the floor. I don't know why but strangely I followed his advice.  
  
Overall, my being is filled with mixed emotions. But luckily, I managed to score some reservations for a family trip at the beach. I constantly keep thinking what Akane is doing. Probably, no, definitely fighting with Ranma again or forcing him to eat her abominable cooking. I wish she'll be okay.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
1. Another interlude focusing on the residents of Nerima. Think of this as filler since right now, my mind is suffering from writer's block. I was planning to do a chapter on them but now this is the only way to go.  
  
2. You'll hear soon enough from Akari, Konatsu and coming soon, Kirin, Touma, Herb and Saffron.  
  
3. The next chapter will have tons of violence. One anime character will lose HIS eyes while another will lose HIS arm and the other will have HIS head splattered and many more. I'm not saying who. Look for author's notes in the previous chapter and while it doesn't mention who, you'll get the idea on which series they'll be from, except for the third one. Then again, there are tons of candidates. Any guesses?  
  
4. I am now announcing that the next anime arc is Trigun.  
  
5. Don't expect tons of overload anime cameos. They'll appear at the right time...I think. 


	20. Nasty, Brutish, Long, Short

3:15 p.m. in the World of Tomorrow, The Chateau, the home of Malvolio, is best described as "Euro-culture gone overkill". For starters, The Chateau is connected to a very tall building which is rumored to be the head office of Malvolio. One employee told his friends that he saw a couple of strange-looking people which he calls them "The Freak Parade". Now, Malvolio's house is big. Calling it a mansion is an understatement. Calling it a palace somehow fits the bill. On the front yard, a black gate guards The Chateau. The garden is marvelous and colorful with two fountains located on each side. Guards are scouting the area, looking for possible intruders. Thus, the heavily guarded palace would be hard to penetrate. Inside the palace, heavily decorated rooms are sight to be awed. A mix of blood red and peach curtains, along with white walls, paintings of European-inspired figures and places, statues ranging from gorgeous to grotesque and everything else that would qualify as one of the best homes a billionaire could afford. But this billionaire handles illegal weapons and drug exchange and supply, among others just like the Mafia would. The real mystery about this mansion is that you can get lost within it. Another mystery is the doors. They said that each door can bring you to another place but one should use a very unique key or two.

There is one weakness to the Chateau's security: the underground. The underground tunnels and sewers are only guarded by a few guards so the intruders can easily penetrate the house through there. So, why place a few guards on the most penetrable location to the Chateau? Here's one secret: the Chateau itself is an alarm system and at the same time a killing zone. At one point, a cat burglar who many people called "St. Tail" entered the Chateau and despite her fast reflexes, she was killed mysteriously. The bad part is that everytime some one got killed, Malvolio and his trophy wife complained about the mess where blood is spread almost everywhere. So, the only way to enter the Chateau is to cross the underground where now, a few soldiers are unconscious as four figures are walking to their destination.

"Do you understand about the Chateau? The place itself is a standing mass murderer," Leon notes about the danger being there.

Taro scoffs at this. "I don't get it. Why would the place be so dangerous where in fact no one knew what the traps are?"

"Who knows but what we do know is that it's dangerous, physically, spiritually and mentally," Leon points out, "so that's why we're heading to the power room. Shut it down will bring the alarms down for at least two hours"

"That's good news," Irvine replies with a hint of sarcasm

"Our mission is to rescue Riku's ass and the Keymaker."

"Key-who-what?," asks Yui.

"The Keymaker, the creator of Keyblades." Leon responds Yui's question. "Despite his looks, he's older than you think. He's as old as the time, good and evil, thus making him an ancient figure."

Irvine thinks about this. "Why would Malvolio want the guy? The Keymaker has nothing on him."

"Keyblades have different kinds of powers. Malvolio wants power, like other powerful men. As for Riku, he has answers Malvolio wants. But I doubt our favorite silver-haired man would crack easily. So we have time to save them."

"You seem pretty calm," replied Yui.

"Don't mind Squall. We've been through that situation for a long time," Irvine chuckles as he remembers their days at SEED.

"What's with the name change? Squall, Leon. Riku, Kiev. Is that the latest fad across the galaxy?", Taro asks no one in particular, but probably at Leon.

Leon responds, "In my case, it's personal."

Irvine whispers to Taro and Yui, "Don't mind him. Past through his icy exterior is a good guy. He just doesn't trust anyone easily."

"Ah, the silent, brooding, angst-y guy. They are so overrated", Yui comments.

An idea came into Taro's mind. He grins at this. He believes that if one makes him miserable, he will drag him or her with him.

"Um, Red?"

Yui looks at him. "What?"

"Q & A. Do you kill?"

"Excuse me?"

"They say that a shinobi kills everyone who stands in his way." Taro continues to walk casually, knowing that his red-haired comrade may have something to hide. Yui and the rest know where this is going. For Yui, as the shinobi of the Ichiro clan, doing missions sometimes involves killing. She decides to change the topic.

"Where's the power room and where exactly do we get in the Chateau? Are we going to do it the Trojan Horse method?", asked Yui to Leon in a serious manner. Taro was surprised that she didn't resort to her blunt attitude.

"Not far from here but we better hurry. Despite the 2-hour black out, you can be sure the place will be full with guards. We are not to make a scene," Leon responds to Yui's question. He continues on, "After we shut down the power, there is a hidden staircase that will lead to the wine cellar. From there, I'll show you the layout of this place and we'll disperse. Any questions?"

"One. Can we expect someone to stop us?", asked Irvine.

Leon sighs. One way or another, there will always be enemies waiting for them. He knew Malvolio isn't that stupid. Okay, academically most of the time. "Hopefully, none. But if there are dispose of them immediately."

Leon continues to lead the others to the power room.

* * *

In a small dark room, only a dimly light bulb is lit across it. Riku wakes up groggily and in an obviously bad mood. He gets up and looks around. The walls are painted dark green and the room itself is fit for one person. He sheepishly curses himself for capturing himself but this was the only way to get into the Chateau and get the Keymaker. He had heard of the name before when he was young. The Keymaker usually isolates himself from people because of his non-social skills. Then, he and his two childhood friends met him. The meeting was weird to say the least. He recalled that the Keymaker had warned them about the impending apocalypse that has already occurred on all worlds. He was one of the many people they had come across that either helped them or hindered them.

Riku stands up and looks around to see if there are any open windows to see where he is. He looks up and sees one. He silently thanked his lucky stars. He looks outside and realizes that he's in the dungeon. He grumbles inwardly. At least he wasn't in the bedroom. He continues to look for the Keymaker until a pair of sharp black eyes looks at him, which resulted Riku flinched away by a bit.

"Well, well. It's been a while since I caught a disgusting rat", the man sneers with pure hate and disgust. Riku just ignores his tone.

"Hello to you too, Mally", Riku replies nonchalantly.

"It's Malvolio, you indigenous idiot!", Malvolio raises his voice at him. "You better be thankful that I haven't had the chance to kill you!" He continues on with French curses Riku couldn't understand. Then again, he was thankful for that matter.

"Tsk, tsk, Mally. You think you'd take me? I heard you lost your touch", Riku continued which sparks Malvolio's anger towards him. "I always thought you were man of class. Oh wait, you weren't. Compared to Veral and the man, your ass would be owned even by your fiancée or wife or whatever."

Malvolio's anger turned into an evil smirk. "Do you know that this cell of yours can kill you? All cells in this dungeon have sealing abilities to seal off any power the prisoner has, whether be chi, charka, nen or anything." Riku didn't flinch and had his poker face ready for anything. Malvolio continues on. "The cells here have enough power to electrocute, burn, freeze or bury you. Even better, can kill you in an instant-"

His talk was interrupted when he heard a young girl crying across Riku's cell.

"Will someone let that brat to shut up?!", snarled Malvolio. He hated kids. But this girl couldn't stop crying ever since she was captured. "Yo Mally", said Riku, "show some compassion to the girl. At least she's more human than you do." Malvolio looks at Riku with an evil glare. The blindfolded silver-haired man just gives him a toothy grin. "What exactly are you going to do eh?", replied Malvolio hinting a challenge. Riku realizes this. "Please, I can knock you out with my pinky finger."

Just as a very hot-tempered Malvolio is about to give Riku a barrage of cusses, the lights began to shut down completely for the time being. Malvolio curses on what just happened. He calls or rather shouts at his bodyguards to ask them what just happened.

"Sir", one bodyguard replied, "the main power is probably shut down."

"Probably? PROBABLY?", Malvolio shouted at him. He has no time for stupidity. "Of course the main power was shut down. Who the hell was responsible for this?" He paused for while and whispers to the other bodyguard. The bodyguard nodded and tells the other one to follow him. As soon as they were gone, Malvolio looks at Riku with an evil grin.

"What such pleasure do have in mind noodle boy?", teased Riku. He wanted to know what he was up to.

Malvolio replies, "It seems that your comrades did such a good thing by coming here and rescue you. But unfortunately, they really don't know what they've brought themselves into."

"What the hell are you talking about you fake haired mini wheat?", asked Riku. He was getting into Malvolio's nerves for a long time. "How about this?," Malvolio tells him his secret, "Let's just say there are four warriors whom your comrades cannot defeat." Riku gives him a snicker. Malvolio isn't pleased with the response. He was known for being exaggerating but in most cases he is not a person to be messed with. "They come from different worlds, just like your stupid friends", Malvolio continues, "but they are considered to be the most dangerous men and they are not fools. They will kill those who will stand in their way." Riku again scoffs at this. "That is a crock of shit", he replied.

Instead of berating Riku, Malvolio decides to leave him alone. "Just remember, my dear natural born killer, it's going to get nasty and you have no chance in stopping me." And that, he left Riku and leaves the dungeon. Riku has to quickly figure out what he is going to do to get out. While he is concentrating, the young girl he heard crying earlier is calling for anyone who can help her. "Hello?", the young girl calls out, "Is someone there?".

Riku instantly replies her, "Hey kid. You okay?". The girl answers him back nervously. "Y-yeah, I think. Do you know where we are?"

"Kid, what's your name?", asks Riku. "My name is Sakura Kinimoto", Sakura, finally revealing her name, responds. He can tell she's scared to death, being in an unfamiliar place or world. "Sakura," Riku tells her assuringly, "everything's going to be okay. I want you to stay where you are. I promise I'll get you out. You and probably other prisoners who AREN'T on the dark side."

"Riku?"

Riku looks around. He had heard that familiar voice before. "Is that you?" Riku decides to answers back. "Yeah it's me. Where are you?"

"Beside your cell, on the left side", the mysterious stranger points out. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Where's BLEEP?"

"He's not with me at the moment. He's, um, looking for help."

Riku lets out an small sigh of much-needed relief. He finally found the Keymaker.

* * *

"Power's out", replies Irvine.

Leon nods in agreement. "Good. Follow me."

Taro, Yui and Irvine follow Leon out of the power room and after a few blocks, they reach a dead end. Leon approaches the brick wall and pushes a hidden button, revealing a staircase. Leon leads the way to a dark wine cellar. He reaches a small flash light from his pockets and a map. Irvine helps him unfold the map and puts it on the table. Yui and Taro are awed by the blueprint of the Chateau.

"Shpedoinkle!", Taro gasps in surprise.

Yui is awed as well. "Look at the size of that building. I wonder how much they paid for this place...or how many did they killed."

"Real estate can be a bitch", Leon mutters before he decides to change the topic. "Anyway, if I'm correct, Riku is imprisoned on Malvolio's dungeon on the underground of the Chateau."

"Wait, we could've used my curse and from the sewers we've been, I could smash the walls and-", Taro replied when he was interrupted by Leon saying, "Nice idea but too risky. As I said before, we don't want to attract any attention." He points his finger at one part of the map. "Now, the dungeon is located on the other part of the house. We're currently located at one side of this place."

"How exactly is the place big? If we only have 2 hours, we might as well know the size and width so that we'll know how far this place goes", Yui comments more on the plan.

"Honestly, I don't know any construction terms but about...20-25 blocks", Leon shrugs since he has no idea on construction at all. "You can easily get lost in this place. Now, with the power off for two hours, it's best that we use stealth."

"Guess that's my excellent department", Yui comments. "Are there any other shortcuts and secret passages?"

"Sadly no. The only ones who know about those things are the Malvolio, his wife and Riku."

Irvine is surprised. "Riku? How come?"

Leon also why Riku would know the place. He was the one who gave him the map of the place. "He once went here or so he told me." He looks around to see if there are guards. "We've wasted enough minutes here. The four of us will separate into groups of two. If one of us reaches to the dungeon get him and the Keybearer out of the dungeon and sneak back here within two hours time. If the two hours has passed, prepare for a bloodbath of a battle. Malvolio's men are equipped with guns", Leon explains as if he knew the whole scenario.

Taro isn't pleased with that scenario. "G-guns? Are they out of their mind?", he gulps. As a martial artist, guns are very taboo but on the other hand...

"Does it make you feel better if we said yes?", Irvine asks Taro just to comfort him. The cursed-first named boy nods. Irvine answers, "Yes then. Well, one-half of it."

"Now that we're done in our session, we move now", Leon orders them in a serious tone. He heads to the wooden door, carefully opens it and enters a large hallway. The whole place is dark save for the flashlights by the guards. The four have a look around before they split up.

Irvine looks at Yui and Taro and asks, "You kids ready for this?"

Taro smirks. "Blind boy's going to answer my questions when we get his ass outta here."

Yui replies with sarcasm, "Yes, I felt the need to do more violence and make trophies of our enemies' spines." Everyone looks at her weirdly but she shrugs it off. "FYI, I provide the much-needed sarcasm to relieve the pressure."

Leon pauses for a while before talking to her. "Right. Right... good to have you on the team. You're a very inspirational person, you do know that?"

"Yo, Squall. How to we split up?", asks Irvine.

Irvine secretly hopes to be paired off with Yui, not knowing that she will punch him in the kidneys if he does something stupid.

Leon tells him in a commanding tone. "Irvine and I will team up." Hearing this, Irvine and Taro frown. The latter wanted to get rid of the red-haired bitch for now. "I suppose you two will know the place?", asks Leon to the teens. He knows Riku did not recruit them without a reason. For him, they're battle-tested and fared well against the Unknowns. But none of them were the actual Keybearers unless...either they're potentials or one of them is a...wait...something doesn't make sense. In his case, he came into Traverse Town, where one time Cid affectionately calls it "the dropping point of outer people". He first met Cid, Aeris and Yuffie and then later on Riku and two of his friends. Even up to now, he's still confused of the whole Keybearer business or the Heartless but it cost two of his dearest friends, Selphie and Yuffie. He missed Rinoa, Quistis and Zell and everyone else. Okay, maybe except Seifer.

"Give me the map since you know the way", Yui tells Leon. "C'mon, it's going to be easy as riding a bike", she says it in a flirtatious tone. Leon reluctantly gives her the map. Taro mentally asks why Kami would punish him for pairing him up with her. Yui looks at Taro and gives him a plastic smile with her lips reaching her cheeks. "Well, Panty Joe, you and me...again". Irvine snickered while Leon suppresses a small laugh. Taro just simply glares at the three of them. When he finds a bucket of water, he would snap their puny necks.

Leon gives them one last look. "Okay," he tells them right before two groups will split up, "once we rescue Riku, we meet here before the 2-hour blackout ends. So ready? Let's go."

* * *

"Why would Malvolio wanted you?", Riku asked the Keymaker.

The Keymaker shrugs. "He basically wanted more power."

"That's what he told you?"

"Not just that. He knew that I have the key to open the door."

"The door?"

"You've been there before."

Riku paused. He knew what the Keymaker meant or so he thought. He really didn't want to go into details. He then recalled what Leon spied on earlier.

"Listen, I need to ask you a question", Riku requested, "Earlier a comrade of mine went here to spy on Mally. He said that there were visitors who he claims from other worlds. Do you have any idea what they were talking about?"

The Keymaker shook his head. "Forgive me my son, but he didn't indulge any details except what you said. But if I am correct, he was looking for something."

"The Keybearer?"

"More than that, I'm afraid. Do you know the story of Ansem?"

Riku is more or less stunned. "Ansem? He's dead right? We fought him years ago and at the same time he possessed me for the time being. No, no, let me guess, he was resurrected?"

"No", said the Keymaker, "It is somewhat connected to him. Do you recall his journals?"

"Yes", Riku confirmed. There were 12-13 journal entries that were significant at that time. "What about it?"

"It was said that there were secret messages that needed to be deciphered by a blood of a Keybearer."

Riku is stunned. "What? How come I know this by now? A long time ago, we managed to get a hold on these entries but then we lost it."

"Ansem can be a very secretive person most of time. What the message contains is a hodgepodge of discoveries, prophecies and secret letters."

"Like what? Ansem's love letters to himself?", snorts Riku.

"Even up to now, you're still a mischievous kid, although you were the mature one in your group. BLEEP was even more mischievous but not the type that can lead you into trouble", the Keymaker heartily laughs at that memory. Then he remembered something. "I forgot...she's here."

"I know", Riku confirmed. "She's taking so long so that her "husband" doesn't suspect her of anything."

"Riku there's something you should know."

"What?" Riku wondered on what the Keymaker is going to say.

"BLEEP secretly met her two months ago", a now soft-spoken old man looking like 50 years old despite his actual age being eons old. Riku didn't know whether he would be stunned or not. He knew both of them liked each other but he also liked her. For that, that was one of the things that caused the rift among the three friends.

"BLEEP and I never spoke for months now. He now goes of the name Noah, after he read a book entitled "The Bible"", Riku comments on the memory he recalled. He still cared for him as best friends.

The Keymaker understands and nods at this. "You have chosen "Kiev" as your name when you became one of them. That is not the easiest choice but as far as things go..."

Riku decides to interrupt. "Forgive me for interrupting but what exactly does Ansem's Journals contained aside from the visible text? Are there more?"

"There is one that I remembered but for the rest you must speak to Yogensha about this", the Keymaker said in a hesitant tone. He takes a few breaths before he could reveal the first prophecy.

"Traverse Town will fall into the pits of hell by the one-winged angel."

* * *

"Irvine, hurry up! It's no use of looking at pictures of naked women who can't fondle you!", Leon quietly barks at his former SEED teammate. Irvine is offended by this. "What? Can't I enjoy the view?" Leon gives him his best frustrated sigh. "They have 3 eyes unless you have a thing for strange stuff."

Both former SEED soldiers stealthily run towards the dungeon. This is the first time they've teamed up since Selphie's death. Since then, Leon would go to missions alone. Then, he stops running. He looks around since he sensed a presence. He didn't know who it was. Irvine looks at him with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?", Irvine asks. When Leon is serious, he IS serious.

In the other part of the Chateau, two teens quietly hid at the corridor when they saw four well-dressed guards.

"Let's break them", Taro grins.

"No", Yui hissed at him, "we don't need to make a scene."

Taro twitches his left eye. "What? Since when the hell did you become so wussy?"

"Hey, fine by me if you go John Wayne, charge at them and getting shot by their armed weapons. But since I was cursed by having a conscience, it's a risk doing so."

"You're a shinobi. You have charka. You can take those men at ease."

Yui gives him a skeptical look. "Yeah. You have chi."

"Do you know what I've learned about knowing other worlds?", Taro asks her in an amusing manner.

"That there are morons like you?", Yui replies incredulously.

"I learned that chi is nothing compared to Nen."

"Nen?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was right before they left, Taro overheard a small squabble between Gon and Naruto. After the latter left with his feet stomping loudly, he approaches the former._

"_Oi", Taro lazily calls at Gon, "What the hell were you two brats yakking about?"_

_Gon gives him an apologetic look. "Sorry. Naruto and I had a fight."_

_Taro gives him an evil grin. "How come I didn't hear walls crashing in?"_

"_Just verbally", Gon shrugs. "We were arguing about who among us is stronger: him with Chakra or me with Nen."_

_Taro is familiar with Chakra but Nen is something new to him. "Nen?", asks Taro, "What's Nen?"_

_Gon looks at him curiously. "W-well I'm not good at explaining it but I'll try!", Gon exclaims proudly._

"_Nen is the ability to control the energy that flows around the outside of the body. Everyone has a very small amount of this energy called aura flowing around the body, but most of it is lost in the air. There are different types of Nen. Mine's Kyouka."_

"_Kyouka? I don't understand."_

_Gon sighs. "Nen is very complicated to understand it at first. Okay, right I told you that Nen is the ability to control the energy that flows around the outside of the body and everyone has a very small amount of this energy called aura flowing around the body. Now, Hatsu is the ability to control one's own aura. Therefore, Hatsu is the main ability out of all the Nen powers that one can possess."_

_Taro is in deep thought. "So, you're saying that Nen and Hatsu are completely different?"_

"_No", Gon responds, "Well...Hatsu is a product of all Nen abilities that one can posses."_

_Taro nods at Gon's answer even though both of them weren't sure about that simple yet very complicated explanation. Taro looks at him. "You said you're a Kyouka user."_

_The young boy nods. "Yup! Actually it depends on the user."_

"_You have the stuff? When I come back I want the both of us to fight", Taro tells Gon without sounding too desperate. It's ironic really: a grown man asking a young boy to fight with him. "Sure!", Gon approves._

"_P! C'mon! Get your pantyhose ass here!", Yui shouts from downstairs._

"_SHUT UP MISTRESS OF SATAN!", Taro yells at the red-head. _

* * *

As soon as Taro finished talking, Yui brings out a sleeping powder from her pouch. She puts it on her hand and waits until the guards arrive at their side. When they came, she blows out the powder at them. In an instant, the four guards fells on the floor and fall asleep. The duo approach and looks at them. Then she looks back at Taro.

"So, is there a difference between Nen and Ki?", Yui asks.

Taro shrugs. "I have no idea. Guess I have to wait until the match."

"Haven't occur to you that maybe Nen, Ki, Chakra and everything else might be the same but it depends on the use?", Yui says in a skeptic manner. "Assuming that Nen is more powerful that Chi, will you train for Nen after all your training?"

"Possibly", Taro responds.

"What? Not satisfied with your Jusenkyo curse? The way I figured you got superiority problems."

Taro has just thought about that now. He shows an evil grin. "Heh, with those two combined, the old freak wouldn't stand a chance against me and especially the fem-boy".

Yui mutters something about "being stuck with strong, immature idiots" and immediately continues the rescue mission with Taro on tow.

Leon equips himself with the Lionheart while Irvine with the Exeter. Someone is watching them. "Squall?", Irvine asks his friend and comrade about confirming on who is on their tail. "Irvine", Leon tells him in a serious manner, "Prepare yourself to fight." Irvine nods. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Leon and Irvine are at each other's backs. They are in a large hallway with silver armors lined up at the sides and the red carpet on the floor. In a flash, three large fireballs are aimed at them. Both Irvine and Leon use Blizzagas at the two income fireballs. But the third fireball is heading towards them so all that they can do is aim for cover. The fireball quickly hit the wall and with its powerful impact, leaves a large whole. The attacker quickly heads toward Irvine. Before the latter could do anything, the former pulls a powerful kick at the face sending the gunman crashing to the wall. The man raises his sword at Irvine but is intercepted by Leon using the Lionheart to protect his friend. Leon pushes him away with all his might. He looks at the attacker and he gives his best shocked look at the man who he quickly recognized not too long ago. The man smirks at him.

"Seifer...", is the only name Leon uttered before he attacks.

* * *

Taro and Yui are now in a very large hallway. Unlike where Leon and Irvine are at the moment, in front of them are two black staircases at each side of the room. 2 stone-carved statues of angels are at the end of the edge the staircase. The marble floors have some painting dating back to the days of the Romans. On top of the staircase is an empty place with small statues as decorations. On the walls near the stairs are weapons and shields hanging. No one knew why there were there. No one even bothered other than the fact that they were there for mere decorations.

"This guy's has some class", Taro whistles in awe. "Guess this son a bitch has a luxury of living. Living life to the fullest they say."

Yui looks around. "Profiting from illegal activities, at least this guy's got class. Sweet."

The two stopped walking. They sensed something.

"Someone's expecting us. Nice to know that we're expected and feel welcomed", Yui smirks. Taro stares at her with a bit surprise and says, "You expected this?". She rolls her eyes in hopelessness. "C'mon, it's a goddamn pattern. We enter, someone expects us, he attacks, we kick his ass, get what we want and get the hell out. It's as simple as that. Five by five. What do you expect P?"

It was either Taro wasn't listening to her or he did but he kept looking around. Yui quickly followed his suit. She reaches for her shuriken and closes her eyes. Taro gripped his knuckles and positions himself in a fighting stance. In a split second, Yui throws her shurikens at one side only to be sliced in half by cards. Both of the teens swiftly dodged. Before both of them could react, the mysterious attacker appeared at Taro's back, grabs at the back of his head and slams him on the ground. Yui, as fast as she can, appears in front of him and proceeds to punch him. He catches her fist and is about to throw her to the ground. But she flips and lands with her legs and then pulls a scorpion kick aimed directly at his face. He catches her leg and twists her, causing her to spin downwards to the ground. Taro immediately gets up and rushes towards the man with his fist. Just as the punch is about to connect his face, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Unknown to Taro, the man reappeared below him and with just a simple push sends him crashing to the wall. Yui goes to Taro and helps him get up. The red-haired man with some few face paints smirked at them. Taro is obviously infuriated at the attacker.

The man laughs at them and flashes a smile. "For a couple of amateurs, you are good."

"Who the fuck are you?", Taro hissed at the man as he gives him the evil, intense glare.

The man gives a few chuckles and says to him, "tsk, tsk, I'm not telling."

"Oh yeah? Your outfit's so bad it needs police tape and orange cones", Yui sarcastically asks at him.

Both Taro and Yui know that this man is not to be mess with. Taro felt his pride as a martial artist and as a man is tainted. At the same time, he doesn't want some help from Yui knowing that she might be a distraction although it could be said otherwise.

"Yui," Taro said to her in a strict manner, "get out now. Find Riku. I'll handle this son of a bitch."

Yui knows that he want to settle this as a man but she can bet that his pride is at stake along with his masochistic attitude.

"Are you sure?", Yui asked in an uncertain manner. She really didn't like where this is going.

"I'll be fine", Taro assures her. "You're near the dungeon. Ichiro, don't let me down."

The man noticed the interaction between the two. He gives them a cruel smirk.

"Now, now," the man gleefully laughs. "Both of you can save the loving farewell speech later."

Taro and Yui glare at him. Before she leaves, Yui gives Taro one last look. "Hey...Taro. Fail me and I'll own your ass."

And that, she disappears to accomplish her objective. Taro and the man are now in a face-to-face, mano to mano showdown.

"Before I forget, your girl won't go to the dungeon very easily", the man tells Taro.

"What are you talking about?"

"This place...is like – no – this place is a mace. She'll encounter more than all of you bargained for. But, before I can kill you-"

Taro gives him an inquisitive look and then gives his usual arrogant smirk. "Kill me? Kill me? What makes you so sure that you'll really do that?"

The man lustfully licks his lips with his tongue that gives Taro the ultimate creeps. "But it would be a shame not to introduce myself right before I enjoy killing you. The name's Hisoka...and who might you be, dear boy?"

She saw the large door. She finally reached the dungeon. The door...is quite nice for a dungeon. Yui stops in front of the door. This is it. Rescue Riku and give him a piece of her mind right after they get the hell out of this place. She opens the door, expecting a dirty old cell, but to her utter surprise...she sees a forest. A forest full of trees and bushes. She did not expect this at all. The only thing she could muster the courage to say what's on her mind is:

"What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Seriously, I would expect the chicken wuss or the instructor but YOU! You of all people! Along with the cowboy here! HA!"

Leon glares at his still-archenemy. Seifer still hadn't changed a bit, both physically and mentally. Still wearing the same gray trenchcoat. His face hadn't changed a bit except for a few unshaven hairs. He still has the same weapon, the Hyperion. After all these years, he still hasn't change.

"Seifer", Leon hissed, "Of all the people I hoped to meet, you're the last on my list. Wait, you were never on my list...at all."

Seifer, in private, took this change of attitude by surprise. All he can do is showing his usual arrogant attitude. He raises his sword and points it at Leon. "You owe me a rematch, Leonheart", replied Seifer in a dangerous tone.

In a second, he charges at his rival in full speed like a mad bull. At lightning speed, both rivals lock each other in a do or die battle with their respective swords clashing each other. After a few clashes, Leon casts Flare on Seifer, who immediately casts Shell upon himself. The impact has minimal damage on the blonde warrior but staggers a bit. Next, Leon throws his Gun Blade in a boomerang-like motion to Seifer. In the former Seed commander's strategy, the Gun Blade will serve as a distraction while he goes for the offensive. As the sword is about to hit Seifer, the latter quickly vanished much to Leon's horror. Leon grabs the Gun Blade and remains in his position. He looks around and sees Irvine about to get up. He was surprised that Seifer quickly disappeared and quickly analyzed that he had some Heartless power in him. Typical Seifer, he thought.

"Seifer's still up and running, eh? I kinda prefer Quistis, Rinoa or Zell", Irvine told Leon. "What the hell did he just do?"

"He got Heartless backing him up", explained Leon.

"Geez, isn't history repeating itself?"

"No."

Both look at Seifer, who is on the other side.

Irvine grins. "Hey! Seifer! How's it going old buddy of mine? Sorry Zell or anyone else couldn't be here for you to insult. But you got us and hell, we get to kick your sorry ass."

Seifer immediately rushes them as Leon and Irvine face their foe once again. Irvine loads and shoots Armor bullets. In an incredible amount of speed, Seifer dodged each bullet. The cowboy continues to shoot as Leon charges at him.

* * *

The Keymaker, by now is concerned at Riku. He has been hitting the dungeon door by at least numerous times, but still with no avail.

"Young man, do not harm yourself..."

"It's okay old man. I was taught by my sensei."

"But your powers are sealed..."

"I am punching this door of steel with my fist. I'll put all my might and strength, even without my powers. Plus it's a good stress reliever."

The Keymaker continues to watch Riku slamming his fist to the door again and again, despite being powerless. This could take a long time.

* * *

Speaking of long time, Taro lays on the large, impacted wall. He couldn't take it anymore. His whole body is covered with bruises and large and small cuts from his cuts. He could feel his bones broken, which in reality, aren't. Hisoka just sits on the stairs, playing his cards to keep him entertained while sporting a bored look.

Hisoka looks at him with pity. "You know, you're wasting my time."

Taro doesn't take this very well and sees it as an insult. He slowly gets up and challenges him to another battle. "You are freak you know that?"

Hisoka gets up and stares at him. He maniacally licks his lips, which freaks Taro out. Hisoka commences the battle quickly disappearing and reappears at Taro's back. Hisoka is about to hit him when the boy quickly dodges the attack and punches him at the stomach. He then punches him at the chin and kicks him at the face. Hisoka jumps back and charges at Taro, who does the same thing. Hisoka easily dodges the punch and leaps back. Taro glares at him but is suddenly being pulled towards him and is greeted by a punch. Taro is send back away due to the powerful impact of the punch but is being pulled towards Hisoka and got hit again. For the third time, Taro decides to hit back as he is pulled towards Hisoka. He avoids the attack and successfully kicks him in the face. Hisoka staggers back and Taro drops to the ground, tired.

Hisoka is now on full intent to kill him and Taro realizes that. The latter decides to use his old strategy: avoid his attacks and hit him at the precise moment, just like what he did on Ranma. Hisoka charges at him faster than usual and performs a blurry of multiple punches. Taro does his best to avoid the attack, but each time he dodges one attack, he gets hit by the other. As Hisoka continues to rapidly punch him, Taro decides it's time to use another technique that he learned: Yarikata No Sen Sasori Genko (Way of the Thousand Scorpion Punch). A technique that is almost similar to Ranma's Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken but with a difference: he only needed to use two fingers and stab the person on certain body parts. Think of it more as pressure points, offensive style. He began doing the technique in rapid succession but to no avail as his foe continues to dodge the attack. Then both Hisoka's punches and Taro's technique collided with one hit after the other. But as expected, Hisoka overpowers him and in the end, he punches Taro at the chest and the stomach that caused the boy to spit out blood and the impact causes him to crash to a wall and sending him to the other room.

As Taro would really hate to admit it, Hisoka is stronger than anyone he has faced, probably save for Happosai and Ranma. Then again, what if Ranma fought Hisoka? He tried to get up but Hisoka gently places his left foot over his chest. The red-headed clown gives the unfortunate-named cursed teen a eerie smile. Taro begins to feel nervous and for the first in his life, is scared and fears for his life.

Hisoka chuckles at Taro. "Heh, heh. Relax, I'm not going to kill you...not yet."

Taro snorts. "You're...lying". He has no idea that he's right.

"Now why would I lie? I'd kill you if I had the chance. But, I'm too softhearted to do so."

"Softhearted? You were trying to kill me!"

Hisoka pauses for a while. "You know, I was expecting some one from my world. But instead, I found you. You and I are different, yet I find you both excellent and weak."

Taro has had it with his BS. "WEAK? Who are you calling weak, faggot?"

Not pleased over what Taro called him, Hisoka stomps his foot harder that caused the young man to scream. "Now, watch your language or I WILL kill you."

"Then, why don't you kill me then? I know you wanted to do so."

"There's something I've been quite curious about. Now, I will let you go and you be a good boy now, you hear?" Hisoka asks Taro. The latter nods. The former lets him go and the latter gets up.

"Now for my question, why kind of force did you use?"

"Force?" asked a confused Taro.

"Oh you know, what aura you used in your world while we fought?" asked Hisoka in a very bored tone.

"Ki. Need I explain more? What about you?"

"Nen", Hisoka answered bluntly. The response surprised Taro the most.

"Nen? But that means...have you met a boy named Gon?"

This bring amusement and curiosity to Hisoka. "Gon? Very familiar name. How is he by the way?"

Taro realizes that Hisoka is stalling, which is in fact that is what the latter is doing. "Hey! Hey! We're supposed to be fighting!"

"Fight you say?" says a very amused Hisoka. "I'm not very accustomed on fighting weaklings and..."

Taro's hot-tempered nature takes the best or worst of him as he maniacally attempts to backfist Hisoka but fails to do so as the latter quickly dodges and grabs Taro's neck. Hisoka then slams Taro at the wall and strangles him. Taro struggles to break free, but soon realizes that Hisoka can sometimes be true to his words...well depends on his mood if you think about it.

"Heh, heh. Now now," Hisoka warns at Taro, "don't be hasty." He then punches the young man in the face. "That's HOW you throw a punch." Taro spits blood at Hisoka's face. To Taro's surprise, Hisoka licks the blood around his face like a psycho. "Hey, I think your blood just gave me high cholesterol", Hisoka kids Taro. Taro glares at him. At that moment, Hisoka notices a pantyhose tied on Taro's waist but decides to ignore it. Slowly, he drops him and walks away. That's when Hisoka begins to walk away.

"HEY! Where the hell are you going, coward!?" Taro shouted at Hisoka.

"I have fun. Thanks for the show", Hisoka replies.

"What? You mean you were trying to kill me for fun!?" asked an enraged Taro.

Hisoka looks at him sternly and then smiles. "Why yes!"

"BULLSHIT! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!"

"Aren't you here for a reason?" Hisoka asks Taro as he begins to emit his Nen. Taro felt it, it presence, its power and it somewhat overwhelmed him and at the same time, terrified him. It was nothing compared to Ki/Chi. "We are here for a reason."

"Don't go philosophizing on me as if you were goddamn Dali Lama", Taro snorts.

"If you must know why I am here..."

"Not interested."

"But if you think about it, you are a good fighter. In fact, you are first opponent I have ever fought since this incident", Taro comments as he sits on the stairs and begins to play with his cards. "The offer I took up is, well, quite tempting. Power, what we all need. You see, I have this desire to kill. It brings me satisfaction and lust for life". Hearing this, Taro cringes. "I have fought opponents back in my world and only a few that I have fought are stronger than I expected. Like that boy Gon. Believe me, he can destroy a mountain with a single punch. But back to my topic...You know I have talked this much."

"Then why the hell are you talking to me? And what do you mean "offer?""

"Why are you even listening when you can just simply walk away? I was offered. I didn't remember his name. But believe me, all this entire worlds thing incident will have a consequence and you can expect me to watch the massacre."

Taro is now confused. "Massacre?"

"What I meant was it's going to get ugly. It will have imbalances on all worlds."

"How do you know about this?"

"I analyzed. The fools would think they can control everything but you never know what will happen."

"Then why did you join?"

"I never said I joined. I am just...participating, for fun."

"You want fun? Why don't you go to an asylum? Freaks like you suit there the best."

"What are you going to do now? I am not staying here for long. Nice place but the people here are boring. Makes me want to rip their throats."

Hisoka stands up and leaves the hallway. Taro incredulously watches him leave. "Before I forget, two things", Hisoka tells Taro, "One, go to the library, not far from here. Just turn right and then left. Two, tell Gon hi for me will ya?"

The cursed boy is surprised that Hisoka is leaving. Needless to say, he's not pleased. "HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?" Hisoka just ignored him as he walks away. "HEY! IF YOU THINK YOU WALKING AWAY WOULD DO YOU ANY GOOD, WELL YOU'RE GODDAMN WRONG! COME BACK HERE SISSYPUSS! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN! GET BACK HERE SISSYPUSS!" Taro decides to stop shouting as he realizes now that he's not going to have a rematch. "I'm lonely". He uncharacteristically whines.

Taro is having second thoughts about what Hisoka said about the library. He never trusted him and why would he? He tried to kill him. But he doesn't have time. To trust him or not, he has no choice but to go the library. Following the directions what Hisoka told him, Taro immediately went there in full speed, knocking three guards out. When he arrives there, he slowly opens the door and takes a peek. No one is there. He enters the library and closes it. When he turns around, he's surprised to see a young beautiful woman sitting with red hair with streaks of black color. She is wearing a sleeveless, white turtleneck with a white miniskirt. To add the description, she isn't wearing any shoes. The woman stands up and looks at Taro.

"I've been watching you and your comrades breaking in", the woman replied with no emotion. "You're looking for him, but, I cannot allow you to do that. I am sorry." The young woman grabs her purse and brings out her gun and points it at Taro. Taro himself frowns at this predicament. He is so going to kill Hisoka when they meet again.

* * *

Yui is tired and hungry. She went to find Riku and yet so far, nada. It was easy to say she was lost but in her ninja instincts, she sensed a presence following her. She knew that this person will not appear at her immediately. Her stomach growls quite loudly. So much for stealth and the element of surprise, she thought bitterly. When she saw the room filled with a forest, she decided to find another way. She also knows that the 2 hour-limit is almost up and she has to find Riku as soon as possible. Yui stops for a moment for she knew someone is following her. She can tell by the chakra of the person, so she'll be dealing with a ninja. Right now, she has no interest in taking him or her on. As far patience goes, hers is not.

The red-head enters a very large hallway that can transform into a ballroom. Yui stops her tracks. She can sense it. This ninja is after her and can sense his abnormal chakra. She reaches for her pouch to grab three shurikens. Yui continues to walk carefully, counting from 1 to 3. When she reaches for 3, she immediately throws 3 shurikens at her stalker. The stalker quickly dodges it and out of the blue, he appears in front of her, ready to kick Yui's face. Right before the foot could connect to her face, Yui quickly disappeared and rematerializes above the shinobi. She punches him, which sends him 10 ft. away. The shinobi flips back and regains his posture. The two shinobis take a good look at each other. To Yui's surprise, her foe is a kid, possibly...then again she never got the full story, just the abridge version of it. She then notices the shinobi's eyes, which are red and has three dots. Both dash at each other and a hand-to-hand brawl ensues. The kid inhumanely quickly attacks her with his fist and kicks but all Yui could do is dodge it but with no ease. The kid is fast but not as fast as her. When the shinobi is open for a attack, Yui backfists him at the jaw and kicks him upward to the air. The shinobi, while in midair, begins to do some hand seals. Then, he inhales deeply and spouts a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. This caught Yui off-guard as she begins to escape using the Kage No Mai. Yui appears again, only she uses her chakra to connect her feet at the ceiling. She wants to take the battle easy since he's just a kid.

Yui then throws two Hono'o Shurikens at the shinobi. As he tries to escape, one of the flaming projectiles rips the side of his shirt. He imitates what Yui did and his feet his connect to the ceiling. The boy can immediately tell that the girl taking the battle easily since she thinks that he's a kid. He grinned and thought that she's going to regret it. He dashes at her and Yui prepares for another assault. But as he reaches her, he suddenly disappears in a flash. The shinobi appears at Yui's behind and proceeds to kick her. Sensing the approaching attack, Yui dodges it and tries to counter it with a sweep but the boy dodges it. The boy continues to attack her relentlessly until he manages to kick her at the ribs. For that, Yui loses her balance and falls to the ground.

When she reaches the floor, she touches the ground with her hands and back flips. The boy falls and does some hand seals. Then, he starts shooting out fireballs from his mouth at her. Yui prepares to go for the defensive and deflects the fireballs with the Ryuu Enbu two times. Next, the boy throws a large shuriken aimed directly at her. He knows that his opponent would dodge it. As expected, Yui does it. But, to her surprise, another shuriken is heading towards her. She immediately disappears just as the shuriken reaches her. Yui reappears again and this time performed six clones and all of them charge at the boy. They throw shurikens at him but the boy quickly dodges and deflects the projectiles. At an instant, the boy dashes at them in full speed. Yui didn't expect that he would all of the sudden that he would easily spot her by charging directly at her. The clones try to defend themselves but the boy manages to eliminate them. When he finally reaches her, he dashes to her back and tries to maim her. Yui misses the attack and uses a very powerful palm strike in the chest which sends him crashing to the wall.

Yui decides to wait for the boy to get up but she feels a dark aura within him. In her mind, his chakra was dark, powerful and yet deadly. The boy gets up with the evil chakra around him. Then, black marks appear on the boy's right face. He gives Yui an evil glare and grits his teeth menacingly. He's ready for the kill. He's going to make sure she's going to pay. Yui is sure, for the first time, that she may face bloodshed among herself.

* * *

Leon and Irvine surround Seifer, all of them bloody and bruised. Irvine steps back and continues to shoot bullets at Seifer but a force field around the latter deflects it making it harder to defeat him. Leon executes the Blasting Zone at Seifer but the latter dodges it. He charges at Leon with his blade being dragged to floor. Seifer's sword begins to burn with fire and swings it at Leon. Leon attempts to dodge it but Seifer pulls a fake thrust and slashes Leon's leg. Leon quickly blocks Seifer's attacks but his best wasn't enough. Then, Seifer begins to perform his ultimate move, No Mercy. But he was interrupted by Irvine as the latter blasts him away right through the wall with his Pulse Ammos. Seifer immediately casts double Ultima on the both but they defended themselves with minimal damage. Seeing that their defenses are weakening, Seifer decides it's time to use No Mercy.

Seifer focuses all his energy to his weapon, which then conjures up a large fireball. He then blasts it at Leon and Irvine, who are too late to escape the attack they've suffered before. Seifer begins to charge at them with the blade ready to hit them. In one swift motion, he runs across them in the cross formation and afterwards, a very loud explosion takes place. Leon and Irvine grimace at their wounds and Leon is about to cast Curaga when he realizes that he's low on magic. Noticing this predicament, Irvine casts Cura on him. Seifer reappears in front of them 20 ft. away from them and begins to cast Meteor on them. Irvine casts Shell on him and Leon as they tried to dodge the small falling meteorites. Afterwards, Seifer decides to use the No Mercy when Leon casts Blind on him. He used it to formulate a strategy. While looking at Seifer who is struggling to find his foes while swinging his Hyperion.

"Hey Leon, you okay?" Irvine asks Leon while limply approaches him.

"Never better", Leon mutters. "Never thought Seifer's still standing."

Irvine snorts. "What the hell do you expect? Him wearing a pink tutu?"

Leon cringes at that thought. "We have to beat him now! We only have 30 minutes left!"

"Oh fuck."

"Do you still have magic left?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cast Aura on us both. It's time I have to end this once and for all, even though killing him wasn't on my list."

Irvine pauses for a second. "I know what you're getting at. But, isn't a little to risky to waste our strengths?"

"Don't have a choice."

Irvine begins to cast Aura on Leon and himself. Seifer looks at them after the Blind spell wore off. He notices that both of them used Aura.

"Hey! You think that's enough to kill me?" Seifer shouts at them in a cocky manner. "You'll never be able to defeat me, loser! I'll kill you and your little cowboy friend too!"

Leon gritted his teeth menacingly. "That's it! I'm gonna go Beatrix Kiddo on your bitch ass!"

Irvine begins to shoot tons of Pulse Ammos at Seifer, who dodges it. Seeing an opening, Leon charges at him. Seifer escapes from the bullets and lunges the sword at Leon. At an instant, Leon chops off Seifer's arm and performs the Lion Heart, slashing Seifer many times until at the last blow he sends Seifer to the wall. Leon falls on his knees because he was very tired. Irvine rushes over to his friend and then looks at Seifer, who looks like he's dead.

**BGM: "The Sorrow of Losing One's Independence" from the Evangelion: Death soundtrack**

Irvine helps Leon get up. Both turned away from Seifer. However...

"Hey...Squall..."

Leon turns around to see Seifer calling out his old name. He slowly approaches his old rival with Irvine. Seifer notices the cautionary movement.

"Eh, don't be a pussy...I'm not...going...to...bite...", Seifer chuckles but due to his grave injuries, he yelps in pain.

"Save your strength", Leon replies.

"Pfft. After...what you...did...to me...," Seifer breathes slowly, "I don't expect..."

"I didn't expect you dying."

"Liar", Seifer snorts. "I remember...I still remember...Balamb Garden...the orphanage..."

"Hey, hey! Don't die on me, Almasy." Leon chides softly.

"I honestly...expected you to...kill me..."

"That's a surprise", Irvine mutters.

Leon is confused. "Why?"

"Don't know", Seifer chuckles, "Guess I'm tired of this mess...Tired...of...fightning..." Leon notices Seifer's breathing is getting slower. He knows his time is coming up. "Take a rest, Seifer", Leon tells him.

"Nah...I...by the way...chicken-wuss and the instructor are...still alive..."

"WHAT!?!" Irvine shouts. "Zell and Quistis? Where are they?"

"Sorry...but I...forgot...", Seifer tells them regretfully.

Leon looks at him. "Seifer...where's Rinoa?"

"Don't know...I...I...", Seifer knows his time his up. "Squall Leonheart, commander of SEED, I congratulate you...and thank...you for...trying to help...me..."

With that, Seifer breathed his last breath and then he was motionless. Leon and Irvine silently mourn the loss of a great warrior. Leon closes Seifer's eyes and leaves the room with Irvine.

* * *

"Kid, I don't want to hurt you. Just get out of my way..."

"Make me."

Yui wasn't faring well. After the boy transformed into something else, he was quicker and more powerful than her. As a result, Yui suffered from bruises on her body along with a bloody nose and mouth. On the other hand, the boy also suffered some wounds. Yui also knows that he can read her moves than she can. The boy begins to attack her by performing blowing out a large flame from his mouth, which burns the floor. Yui begins to escape by using the Kage No Mai and reappears above him. In air, she throws five kunai daggers at him. The boy dodges the daggers in unbelievable speed. Then, a snake appeared from his sleeve and wraps Yui's right arm. She tried to remove the snake but couldn't. The boy hideously laughs in an eerie manner. She then has an idea. It's risky but it would be probably worth it. She grabs her Kodachi a type of a sword, not the insane gymnast we all knew from her small scabbard on her back and cuts the snake to let her go. The boy is surprised at this. The girl then runs off as the boy performs a hand seal and multiple blasts of fire are aimed at her. Yui climbs a wall with her feet and jumps forward. She performs the Ryuu Enbu to deflect the projectiles. As she lands on the ground, she performs handseals and slams her hand to the ground which then emits a large force field that increases its size as it blocks out the fireballs and knocks out the boy to the next room.

Yui runs after him and finds him charging at her. She jumps forward and executes spinning roundhouse on his face and kicks him on the stomach. He, in return, punches her on the stomach and on the face. He grabs her shoulders and hits her on the stomach with his knees. Yui then headbutts him on the face. The two ninjas simultaneously kick each other on the chest, which sends them away from each other. Yui hits her back on a wall hard while the boy falls away 10 ft. from her and lands on the ground. Yui breathes rapidly as she tries to regain her composure. She notices a large wound on her right bicep, which is pouring in blood. She reaches for her pouch for something to cover her wound until she grabs a blue bandanna with a rectangular piece of metal which is carved in a leaf-shaped design. She realizes that his belonged to Naruto. He must have put it in her pouch without her suspecting it. That son of a bitch, she grins at the thought. She wraps the bandanna around her arm, grabs her Kodachi and gets up. The boy gets up and looks for his foe.

**BGM: "Silhouette of Doom" by Ennio Morricone**

To his surprise, he sees Yui, armed with the knife and the bandanna wrapped around her shoulder.

"Where did you get that head protector?" the boy asks.

"From a friend", Yui dryly tells him.

"May I ask which friend?"

"How about it's none of your goddamn business?"

The boy gives her his best evil look to intimidate her. Yui isn't impressed.

"Hey kid?"

"What?"

"There's something I've been quite curious about. You know, just between us ninjas...are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke was now surprised. How did she know his name?

"So what if I am? What's it to you?"

"So you're the bastard he's talking about."

Sasuke realized the only person who could call him that. "Heh. So, you finally met dobe huh? What was the loser's name? Oh yeah. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yep."

"You know what? By this time he'll be dead as we speak", Sasuke tells her in an arrogant tone. Yui was taken aback.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Guess the dobe never stood a chance in this event. What did he do, whimpering on how I defeated him? What a wuss." Sasuke snickers menacingly. "Even if he used all of his chakra, he'll never be able to defeat me. Ku ku ku ku, I have this power now..."

Yui notices the purple chakra around Sasuke as he begins to transform into something hideous. She was shocked as his hair is longer and turns from black to white. A cross-shaped scar on his nose and between his eyes while his eyes have darkened save for the red ones. His teeth has now have fangs and his skin darkened. Sasuke is now monster, something Yui never faced until now. Sasuke then collects enough chakra into his hands that become visible to Yui's eyes. Both of his hands are now covered with electric-type chakra with sound similar to a flock of birds. Sasuke smirks at her. "That's right, I'm more special than him. I'm beyond special than you, bitch. With this power, I'm going to kill you fast and painful. To my very immediate future, this will be my victory."

Yui has had it with him. "Bitch, you don't have a future", she spat out with venom and hatred. Both are in their fighting position. Yui raises her small sword at him and is ready to kill. Both Sasuke and Yui look at each other with pure hatred. Both are ready to kill the other. Yui looks at his eyes and sees the Sharingan, which she now remembered when Naruto told her about Sasuke. He smirks at her while she gives her best "you're going to regret messing with me" look. Then, both ninjas charge at each other. Sasuke drags his hands at the ground while Yui, with the sword at her right hand. She throws the sword at him and avoids it. He attempts to hit her using both of his hands but she manages to grab his wrists. Sasuke pushes her to the wall while trying to kill with his technique. At this point, Yui was weakening and tries to avoid the technique but she hits the wall while holding his wrists. She struggling to get him off but couldn't because he was stronger than she was. Yui looks at his eyes and realizes there was only one thing to do. She has no choice really, using one of her sensei's deadly moves. Yui pushes Sasuke's wrist and hits the wall, then, she uses both of her hands to snatch out his eyes.

Sasuke begins to scream out loudly as he covers his eyes, realizing they're now gone. He then accidentally went to a small room and falls on the ground, kicking and screaming. Yui looks at him with pity. "GODDAMN! MY EYES! AAAAGGGHHH!!! I CAN'T SEE! MY EYES! AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Sasuke continues to scream out loudly while trying to stand up, breaking a mirror and falls down as he curses out the girl who rips out his precious possession: his eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yui drops both his eyes and proceeds to squish them with her shoes. "AAAAHHHH!!! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!" Yui walks away, deciding not to hear his whiny screams of pain. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU SOON!" Yui grabs her sword and places it on the scabbard. "YOU BITCH! I'LL GET YOU! YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA GET YOU – WHERE ARE YOU BLOODY FUCKING AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Finally, she opens the door and is about to leave when she gives Sasuke one last look. "YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU FUCKING BITCH!?! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FUCKER!" Yui limply walks away. In her mind, he was a genius? More like a fucking retard, which is based on her opinion. As she walks away, the door closes automatically, enveloping Sasuke's painful screams of agony to everyone. If there was one thing anyone who read this has learned, it's that Yui can be vicious and cruel to her enemies, but we'll get to that later.

* * *

The woman, while pointing the gun at Taro, grabs a remote and turns on the stereo. J.S Bach's "II Air" is being played with harmonious sound that can be heard from outside. Taro is contemplating of removing the gun from her and intends to interrogate her on Riku's location. As he slowly and carefully approaches her, she continues to point the gun at him, daring him to do anything stupid.

"What do you want? I can knock you down in a second" Taro threatens her.

She casually replies, "I can have this room full of my husband's men in a heartbeat if I wanted to. But that wouldn't serve either of us, would it?"

Great, Taro thought. "Well? What do you want from me?"

"You know, now that you mention it. It's been a while since I see face of a very compassionate man filled with hatred and anger over something quiet silly". The woman begins to giggle. Taro isn't pleased. "I've always wanted to see someone quiver in fear, no matter how hard he or she struggles to keep it. I know why you are here, like I said before. Without him, you would be wondering your purpose of life", the woman continues to reply. She approaches Taro and gets closer to him by touching his chest in a seductive manner. Taro blushes. "You have it. Buried deep inside you. Hidden, perhaps from yourself. But I see it, there creating such heat." The woman then touches Taro's crotch. Taro backs away. "Back off, bitch!" He warns. The woman grins. "You are lost, confused...and in love. If you want me to help you, you must do one thing for me in return. You must kiss me." Taro's eyebrows twitches. "W-what?"

"If you want to find your silver-haired friend, you must kiss me as if you were to kiss your true love", the woman seductively commands. It was then Pantyhose Taro blushed like a tomato. He never interacted with a woman before, save for Akane and some. "W-what?" Taro stammers. Also note that his brain is dead, at the moment. The woman sighs at the boy's inept reaction. Then again, teens do get nutty when they are faced with lusty hormones.

"You know what?" the woman tells him. "You can just forget about the kiss and I'll let your comrade die."

Taro regained his senses. "That's bull!"

The woman grins. "Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me."

Taro and the woman get closer with each other. He leans and gives her a kiss. But the woman backs out.

"God that was awful", the woman replies bitterly. Taro frowns. It was his first kiss and she tells him it was awful. That has got to hurt. "HEY! Give me another chance!"

"Fine", the woman tells him. Deep down, she was ready for another kiss. This time, Taro now gives her his best and deepest kiss. He pulls back and sees the woman giving him a seductive smile. "Guess I pleased you enough", he snorts.

"You did well. You're in love, aren't you?"

"At you. No. You're beautiful but a little bit masochistic."

"I wasn't talking about me. She has been with you for a while. Come with me."

Taro gives her a skeptic look. What was she talking about? The woman goes to the bookshelf and reaches for the book "Simulation and Simulacra". She pulls it and opens a secret passage. The woman presents him the new area. Taro reluctantly enters the room. Before he leaves, he looks at her. "Tell me, why are you helping me?"

The woman pauses. "I'm doing a favor for a dear friend. The name is Sophia, but that is not my real name. So have fun."

* * *

At the last blow, Riku finally opens the dungeon door using his own fist. The Keymaker is stunned. The young man has shown his full strength. "Hey old man," Riku replies, "let's get the hell out of here."

"I can't." That was the Keymaker's weak reply.

"What!?! Why?"

"I must stay here and wait for him. I have something that I, only must give it to him."

"Malvolio will not hesitate to kill you if he finds out."

"He won't. He needs me as long as I am still alive. He won't harm me. He doesn't even have the guts to do so even if he is a man of word."

Riku doesn't want to leave the Keymaker behind, but he knows he has intentions. The Keymaker tells him one more thing. "I am sorry but our paths were not meant to cross yet. You must go back to Traverse Town and protect it from the impending danger now!"

"I...understand. I..."

"Hey mister, will you let me out please?"

Riku hears the young girl's voice. That's probably Sakura. He looks at the Keymaker again. "Go now and take the other prisoners with you. They'll be beneficial." Riku leaves his cell and breaks in Sakura's cell. He sees the girl with her school uniform and looking scared. "Sakura. Let's get out of here. You'll be okay (I hope)," Riku coolly tells her. Just then, a woman wakes up with annoyance. "Hey! What's going on?" The red-headed girl looks at Riku with a serious look then grins. "So you're here to rescue us, am I correct?" Riku looks at Sakura and the girl gives a sheepish giggle. "Sorry mister, she slept like a log", Sakura tells him. "True, I was tired. I haven't introduced myself, I am Washu, a super genius and number one scientist of the universe!" the girl beams proudly. Riku sweatdrops at her. Then, he remembered something.

"Wait, you're Washu? Tenchi's scientist friend?"

Washu is surprised at this. "You know me?" she confusingly asks Riku.

"A few years ago, I went to your world. I bumped into Tenchi one day while he was being chased by his bickering girlfriends."

"Funny, he mentioned you to me."

"That's because he was unconscious for a day and he said that you were on vacation."

"Ah, classic Tenchi", Washu reminiscences the past with her friends.

"Also, you were famous from other worlds", Riku adds. It's not that he's advocating Washu but he definitely knew she would be an asset. Hearing that, Washu is beyond pleased. "Well, what can I say?" asks a blushing Washu. "That and you as a supposedly dried-up mummy in the form of a 12 year old", Riku dryly comments. Washu scowls at that remark.

"Whatever, I've got one more cell to bust and we're out of here", Riku tells the two girls. He goes out of the cell and moves to the other one. He can tell someone is there. The silver-haired man tells the two girls to stand back. Riku slams his fist to the door until he finally opens it. But, he was greeted by an incoming rose whip. He manages to dodge it and back out. "I'm here to free you! I promote peace and crap like that!" Riku tells him. The prisoner decides to step out of his cell while still being on the defensive. Riku takes a good look at him. He was taller, has lengthy red hair hair and looks very feminine. Riku mistakes him for a girl.

"You okay miss?" asks Riku.

The guy scowls. "I'm a guy. You said you're here to rescue me. How can I trust you?" He then looks at Sakura and smiles at her. "Why hello Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're okay."

Sakura smiles back. "Why hello Kurama-san."

Riku looks at them confusingly. "You guys know each other?"

This is where Washu decides to step in. "What do you expect? We've been here for 3 days. Better talking to an inmate than no one."

Riku realized something was wrong. "Wait. No guards. Not good."

"HEY YOU BLINDFOLDED FREAK!"

Riku winces as he recognized the voice. He looks at the very pissed Pantyhose Taro approaching, bruised and beaten up all together. He notices Taro's hands are filled with blood.

"You're welcome", Taro sarcastically replies. He grabs Riku's shirt and begins to shout at him, couldn't. He was tired. He lets go of Riku and gives a frustrated sigh as he slumps down. "I'm so tired of cursing right now I could just smack myself", he whines. Riku sheepishly chuckles. "He he, sorry. Who's with you?" Riku asks.

"Leon, Irvine and the girl who has a secret passageway to the devil itself."

Yui, Riku thought. He should've guessed that those 2 won't get along really. Like a car crash or a world destroyed. "We better get out of..."

He was interrupted by a loud alarm. Oh shit, Riku thought, the alarm. They better get out of this place alive.

"W-what was that?" asked a scared Sakura.

"The alarm...", Washu answers.

"We have to go now!" Riku orders them. Kurama looks at him curiously.

"What's wrong with that?"

"The alarm," Riku replies, "has enough power to kill a mob. Wherever you go, death will follow you."

"That's a little weird."

"It's true". This time it was Washu who said that. "Dark magic, beasts, demons, unknown powers, you name it. Booby traps as well. The only way to escape is a secret passage." She then looks at Riku. "Any idea?"

"There's a secret elevator at the wine cellar", Taro tells them. Riku grins at him. "Well, I taught Leon very well about the place. Okay everyone, get ready. Sakura, you better get closer to me. It's going to be one hell of a ride."

* * *

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Irvine panics.

"Irvine calm down!" Leon is trying to calm him down. They hear a loud crash and then 10 large creatures bust out of the walls. 10 ft., large black armor and giant swords. Not good for the duo.

"Squall, we better run now", Irvine advises him. Leon nods at the best suggestion as of the moment. They quickly run to the left and ends up at the next room, where they are greeted by exploding bombs. They managed to get out of there unscathed. When they are at another hallway, the ground suddenly shakes and red bodies busts out. Leon instantly recognizes these creatures.

"Irvine, whatever you do. Don't let them touch you! They're poisonous zombies."

Irvine loads his shotgun. "I'm ready to pop their heads off." He first shoots five zombies' heads, which they pop out. He and Leon were running as the former continues to shoot while the latter slices them. But more and more are coming out. Luckily they reached the exit when they ran into Yui.

"FUCK!" Yui yelps in fear as she grabs her dagger and is about to shove Irvine's neck. "Hey! Don't do that! We're still alive!" Irvine tries to convince her.

"You scared me!" Yui scolds them. "What the hell's going on? I almost got soaked by acid water, ferocious canines were running after me while trying to kill them and then I run into bunnies! Evil bunnies! The horror!"

Leon and Irvine surprisingly looks at her. "Bunnies? You're afraid of bunnies?" Leon asks. He didn't know whether to laugh or to just shut up. "That's not the issue right now! We better get out of here now! Where the hell's Panty-boy?"

Both men didn't answer her question and the trio went to the next room. Both looked at place. It was already destroyed. "What the hell happened here?" wonders Irvine. Then they heard someone shouting. They went to the source of the scream and see Sasuke still screaming and yelping. "Oh! That's the boy who tried to kill me and then I ripped out his eyes", Yui comments. Irvine takes a step back away from her. "You plucked out his eyes!?!" Irvine horrifyingly asks her. All she could do is shrug. Leon approaches Sasuke and then knocks him out. He carries him over his shoulder and goes back to Yui and Irvine.

"Why did you knock him out?" asks Yui.

"Information. We needed that and he's the only one who can provide us so far", Leon answers her. "Let's go."

* * *

From another area, Kurama uses his Rose Whip to take town several heavily armed men while Sakura uses her clow cards to protect them by casting a force field. Riku eliminates the other guards by using Arcane A/N: a move when you are a Black Knight FFX-2 but it weakens him a little bit.

"We should be near the exit", Washu tells them.

"What exit?" Riku asks her. The only exit he knows of is in the wine cellar that would lead to the underground sewers.

"Um, that Malvolio guy showed me a secret elevator when he brought me in for questioning."

"Washu, you better find it now! We don't have much..."

8 Behemoths appears out of nowhere and without control, begin to eat the guards. Riku did not expect this as he originally thought. While he, Kurama and Taro are fighting back, Washu keeps tapping the walls for the secret passage anxiously. She knew it was here somewhere. Then, she sees Leon, Irvine and Yui running towards them.

"Guys", Washu calls out.

Riku looks at them. "I know them. They're harmless. They're at our side."

"You brought us here to kill us, queerbait!" Yui yells at him.

"Maybe not."

When the two groups are together, the secret elevator mysteriously appears in the walls. As soon as it opens, Riku and Leon order everyone to get in. Then, Leon closes the elevator just as the Behemoths comes crashing at them. Inside, a white button appears at the control panel. This is where everyone got curious. "What the hell is that?" Taro asks. "Could be a trap", remarks Kurama, expecting everything to happen. Riku instinctively presses the button and a white light shines on them.

Next thing they knew they are at a very large and white room. They look around until Irvine sees what he wished he didn't want to see at all. "Guys, don't turn around. If you do, please let us gather our forces and hopefully fight this thing and win."

The rest turn to Irvine's direction only to see 20 ft. monster towering them, ready to kill them without mercy. Sakura wanted to scream but couldn't due to fear. The monster is slowly approaching them as they step back carefully. "Omega Weapon", Riku replies. "No way", Irvine replies in surprise. "Can it be beaten?"

"No idea", Riku confesses. Back then he had heard stories of three Weapons roaming around everywhere. The Omega Weapon, the Ruby Weapon and the Emerald Weapon. On how Malvolio managed to capture one is the one thing he's curious to find out. Miraculously, a bright light is shone on them and blinds the Omega Weapon, sending them to unknown.

In the video room, Sophia looks at the screen. She transferred them into a secure location. She knew Malvolio would be beyond upset about this but she doesn't care as she crosses her legs, leans back on her chair and drinks her champagne.

* * *

Riku, Taro, Yui, Leon, Irvine, Kurama, Sakura and Washu, along with the eyeless, unconscious Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and are near the entrance of Traverse Town. They look around as they appeared to be very confused. On how they got here was one thing they don't know much.

"Mind explain to me what the hell happened?" Taro demanded them. He has no idea what's really going on. "How did we get here?"

Even Riku himself didn't know. "I don't know." Taro looks at him in surprise.

"You don't know?" Riku incredulously looks at him. "I don't have the answers all the time! I'm not a machine." He looks at Kurama, Sakura and Washu. "Guys, welcome to Traverse Town. Peaceful, quiet, harmonious". And about to be destroyed, he dryly thought. They proceeded to the headquarters when they see the people looking anxious while the others are in panic mode. When they reached the house, Riku knocks the door very loud. Aeris opens it and is surprised to see them.

"Riku!"

"Sorry Aeris, but we need to rest now. Something bad's going to happen", Riku tells her. Aeris nods and lets them in. Leon lays down Sasuke to the couch as Yui, Taro and Irvine slumps over the other couch. The rest of the residents see them and the results are mixed. Cid looks at them. "Geez, all of you look like shit." Irvine scowls at him. "Bleep off, old man."

Gon approaches Taro. "You okay?" Taro looks at him. "Don't know. By the way, I ran in to a friend of yours, Hisoka." The boy was surprised. "What?" The older teen sighs. "Red hair, looks like a clown or a freak. Is that him?" All Gon could do is nod.

Naruto, on the other hand, sees the still unconscious Sasuke and notices his eyes were missing. "Sasuke?" Yui looks at him. "He got psycho on me." Naruto then looks at her. "Ne, Yui. What happened to him? What happened to his eyes?" Yui couldn't look at the blonde boy. She didn't want him to find out the details. Vivi looks at Naruto.

"You know him?" Vivi asks. Naruto nods.

"Yeah, he was my teammate."

Just then Cloud, Leon and Riku approach the group. "Okay, everyone listen up. Pack you're the things that are needed. We're leaving now", Cloud tells them. This doesn't bode well with everyone. "What the hell are you talking about?" Cid asks them. But right before they could answer him, Gon hears a loud explosion from outside, heading towards them. "Hey guys, did you hear that?"

Everyone could now see a dark aura is approaching them. Riku knew one thing to do. "EVERYONE! RUN FOR COVER!!!"

The dark aura explodes the front side of the house as everyone protects themselves and each other. Riku gets up from the rubble and sees a large black circle. A figure appears out of the circle. His description are long lengthy silver hair, a black wing on the left side of his back, black outfit, piercing eyes and wields a large sword. Then, four more figures appeared. The three of them similarly looks like the man before only one of them has shoulder-length hair, the other having shorter hair and the last has long hair. The final figure has very large and big muscles that could easily crush anything, taller than the silver-haired men and wears black shades. Everyone now looks at them. Kurama is shocked to see the very large man. But to Cid, Aeris and Cloud, the presence of the silver-haired man wielding the sword is enough to make them nervous. Cloud gritted his teeth as he faces his rival as Aeris clutches to him closer. For Pantyhose Taro and Ichiro Yui, there is one thing they could only say.

"Oh crap."

* * *

UP NEXT: The NWC behind bars. Find out why.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. Appearances: Kurama, Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho); Sakura (Card Captor Sakura); Washu (Tenchi Muyo); Sasuke (Naruto); Hisoka (HunterxHunter); Seifer (FF VIII); Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo (the up-coming FF: Advent Children); and yes, people, Sephiroth.

2. The Chateau scene was greatly inspired by the Matrix Reloaded and Enter The Matrix.

3. I got the name "Sophia" from "Da Vinci's Code" since the name is highly symbolical. Originally, I planned to name her Mara.

4. Trigun is next.


End file.
